Amane Koizumi Tras el rastro del sonido celestial
by Shrine of Twilight
Summary: Un emotivo viaje a través del corazón de Amane y sus sentimientos por Ichigo. Una solitaria joven de origen incierto que aún cree en la existencia del primer y único amor; el amor eterno, generoso y desinteresado, capaz de trascender el tiempo, la distancia e incluso la muerte y que sueña con encontrar a quien será capaz de arriesgar y dejar atrás todo para estar a su lado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1. El encuentro de Amane Koizumi con Ichigo Kurosaki.**

Eran las 06:30 de una hermosa mañana de principios de octubre, cuando sonó el despertador. El azul del cielo se entrelazaba con el blanco brillante de nubes dispersas, que se mecían ligeramente al compás de la brisa suave y fresca del amanecer. Dorados y difusos, múltiples haces de luz comenzaban a filtrarse a través de los cristales, creando infinidad de formas con los diversos objetos en la habitación, proyectando sus sombras en las blancas paredes, para después, lenta y silenciosamente disiparse.

Era un hermoso amanecer como tantos otros en el Distrito de Karakura y para Amane, había llegado el momento de iniciar una nueva vida en ese aparentemente tranquilo lugar. Mientras se sentaba en la cama, en su todavía adormilado pensamiento la brisa matutina que entraba por una de las ventanas entreabiertas, parecía murmurarle sutilmente la promesa de un día lleno de emociones y sorpresas.

\- Primer día de clases… – murmuró con cierta emoción, mientras extendía la mano para apagar el despertador. – Un mes después del inicio de semestre… escuela nueva, compañeros de clase nuevos…- suspiró resignada. Costumbres nuevas, formas de pensar nuevas, comportamientos y actitudes nuevos; una vez más, vuelta a empezar. - Esto no podría ser peor - pensó con pesar al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente el extremo de la sábana entre sus manos. -¡Oh, vamos Amane! – se dijo después de un momento. Era cierto que había experimentado cierta ansiedad desde que su madre le dio la noticia de que cambiarían su lugar de residencia, pero no podía permitir que tales sensaciones la abrumaran.

\- No puede ser tan malo – murmuró inquieta. Aunque pensándolo mejor ¿algo podría resultar bien esta vez? - ¡Nah! Todo estará bien – trató de convencerse a sí misma, al tiempo que sacudía de un lado a otro la cabeza, provocando que su sedoso y blanco cabello se deslizara por su largo y esbelto cuello, enmarcando un delicado y ovalado rostro, tan blanco como la nieve, de suaves pero definidas formas. Frente amplia, tupidas y bien delineadas cejas del mismo color de su cabello, nariz recta y fina, suaves y rosados labios, el inferior ligeramente más grueso, dándole un toque de ingenua sensualidad, así como una ligera y pequeña línea en la barbilla, tan sutil como si se tratara de la pincelada de un artista pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente perceptible como para ser notada a simple vista.

Después de un suspiro, levantó lentamente los párpados en donde nacía una tupida línea de gruesas y largas pestañas obscuras, revelando unos grandes y enigmáticos ojos de un hermoso tono verde olivo, matizados con luminosas chispas doradas alrededor del iris.

\- ¡Tengo que apresurarme o llegaré tarde! – exclamó preocupada. Rápidamente saltó de la cama y comenzó a colocar sobre la mullida superficie la ropa que usaría ese día. Entró al baño y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo. Salió a toda prisa y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, echando un vistazo a la imagen que el espejo de cuerpo entero le devolvía. No podía quejarse. A pesar de ser una joven muy delgada, poseía un firme y torneado cuerpo, resultado de varios años de ejercicio; unos hermosos y redondeados senos, no exagerados pero con el tamaño preciso para hacer soñar a cualquier quinceañero; una estrecha y esbelta cintura y un bello y proporcionado trasero cuyas formas eran fácilmente apreciables a simple vista. Terminó de vestirse y comenzó a cepillar la abundante cabellera que caía como una cascada por debajo de su cintura.

-¡Está húmedo aún, por todos los cielos! – murmuró haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Tendría que dejarlo suelto mientras ordenaba rápidamente la habitación. Cuando terminó, se dirigió corriendo a la cocina en donde comenzó a guardar en su mochila lo que llevaría a la escuela para la hora del almuerzo, tomando el desayuno tan rápido como le era posible; lavó, secó y guardó velozmente todos los utensilios dejando impecable el lugar en unos minutos. Regresó a su dormitorio y procedió a recoger su cabello en una casual media cola de caballo, para permitir que se secara, dejando algunos mechones que resbalaban hacia su frente formando un largo flequillo.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo con este cabello! - exclamó mientras tomaba el bolso con sus libros. Echó un vistazo al reloj sólo para darse cuenta de que ya no podría caminar tranquilamente a la escuela. Antes de salir, echó una última mirada para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y salió cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta principal. Cruzó el jardín como una exhalación hacia la reja de entrada y una vez en la calle, emprendió una vertiginosa carrera hacia la escuela.

No muy lejos de ahí, un chico alto, delgado, con una llamativa y poco ordinaria mata de cabello anaranjado salía de su casa para encontrarse con otros dos adolescentes, uno de cabello negro y el otro de cabello castaño. Los tres se saludaron, mientras se encaminaban a la escuela.

\- ¡Hai, Mizuiro! ¡Hai, Keigo!

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! - respondieron ambos. - Debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde – añadió uno de ellos mientras comenzaban a caminar tranquilamente.

Algunas cuadras más adelante, justo en el momento de doblar una esquina, de forma inesperada algo chocó de frente con el chico de anaranjado cabello, con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó de espaldas contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ichigo, cuidado! - exclamó sorprendido el chico de cabello negro.

Ichigo sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, y al momento del impacto, escuchó un suave quejido y las exclamaciones preocupadas de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Ouuuch…! ¡Lo siento! – dijo una sorprendida y nerviosa voz.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ichigo? – preguntaron Keigo y Mizuiro al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Qué rayos…! - exclamó Ichigo, en un tono más de enojo que de sorpresa, mientras apoyaba sus manos contra el peso que se encontraba sobre él. Percibió algo suave, firme y redondeado.

\- ¿Esto es… lo que creo que es? - pensó pasando saliva. Instintivamente, curvó ligeramente sus dedos para luego abrir los ojos desorbitadamente con una expresión de asombro y confusión, al tiempo que su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse hasta cambiar completamente a un tono carmesí.

Sus ojos se encontraron repentinamente con una tenue cortina de sedosos cabellos blancos a través de los cuales alcanzó a ver unos orbes con destellos verdes y dorados, desorbitadamente abiertos y asombrados, sobre un rostro, al igual que el suyo, completamente sonrojado. Amane exhaló un nervioso suspiro mientras se dibujaba en sus labios una leve y tímida sonrisa. Por unos momentos, Ichigo contempló su reflejo en la cristalina profundidad de esos ojos, perdiéndose en la extraña sensación que le producían: serenidad y calor y al mismo tiempo, melancolía y frío, soledad y misterio; sintió un estremecimiento recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Desvió la vista un instante buscando a Keigo y a Mizuiro. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió sus ojos, como hipnotizado, hacia los ojos de ella. No conseguía apartar la vista de esa mirada, fría como un gélido amanecer en un bosque invernal y al mismo tiempo, cálida como los primeros destellos del sol, que luchan por disipar el frío y las sombras. Keigo y Mizuiro mientras tanto, pasado el momento de desconcierto, intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas entre sorprendidas y traviesas. Y no era para menos.

Una chica sobre Ichigo, con los brazos flexionados sobre su pecho y las piernas entrelazadas con las de él; Ichigo con las manos apoyadas sobre las suaves curvas del pecho de ella, con el rostro del color de un tomate, totalmente absorto en su verde mirada, y la falda de la joven ligeramente enrollada, dejando al descubierto una parte de su torneado y firme trasero, que tenía perplejos a Keigo y Mizuiro.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Yo... lo lamento tanto! - murmuró la chica apenada, apartando gentilmente las manos de Ichigo de su pecho y sonrojada hasta las orejas. Como impulsada por un resorte, se levantó ágil y rápidamente acomodando su ropa, al tiempo que rechazaba la ayuda de Keigo y Mizuiro quienes, habiendo despertado del letargo producido por una infinidad de locos pensamientos, se acercaron a ella tratando de ayudarla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te has lastimado? - preguntó Keigo solícito, tomándola de la mano.

\- ¡Me encuentro bien, te lo agradezco! – respondió la chica atropelladamente. - ¡Y por suerte no tengo ni un rasguño! – exclamó con una risa nerviosa. - Aunque tengo la sensación de haber chocado contra un autobús – bromeó.

\- ¡Tendrás que agradecérselo a Ichigo! Al menos sirvió como almohada para suavizar tu caída. ¡Una frágil princesa como tú, podría haberse lastimado seriamente de haber caído sobre el piso! – exclamó Keigo en tono adulador.

\- ¡Hey, Keigo! ¡No soy una maldita almohada! - espetó Ichigo con fastidio. - ¿Y desde cuando es mi trabajo evitar la caída de chicas que corren frenéticas sin fijarse por donde van? – añadió frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre y mascullando entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

\- A todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Asano Keigo – se presentó el chico de cabellos castaños ignorando a Ichigo. - El de ahí, con cara de confundido es Kojima Mizuiro – continuó mientras señalaba con el índice al chico de negro cabello. - ¡Y la afortunada almohada que tuvo la suerte de atraparte en sus brazos es Kurosaki Ichigo! – exclamó Keigo arrobado.

\- Mi nombre es Koizumi... Koizumi Amane - dijo con un ligero titubeo. - Pero… pueden decirme Amane. Es un gusto conocerlos, Asano-san, Mizuiro-san – expresó haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza - aunque lamento que haya sido en una situación tan penosa – añadió mientras un ligero rubor cubría nuevamente sus mejillas.

\- ¡A mí puedes llamarme Keigo! – exclamó rápidamente el chico de cabellos castaños. – Dejemos las formalidades para la gente mayor – dijo embobado.

– ¡Y a mí Mizuiro! – se apresuró a decir el otro adolescente.

– Yo… - comenzó a decir Amane con tono de duda y desconcierto, mientras los miraba completamente sorprendida – ...no sé si sea correcto… yo… - vaciló por unos instantes, pero al observar los rostros entre desilusionados y expectantes de Keigo y Mizuiro, añadió rápidamente con una tímida sonrisa – de acuerdo… Keigo… Mizuiro. Volteó en ese momento hacia Ichigo, quien la observaba intrigado, al tiempo que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza. - Yo me disculpo nuevamente por mi torpeza, Kurosaki-san – concluyó nerviosa.

\- ¡Nah! No es para tanto - farfulló Ichigo frunciendo el ceño. - Además, también debería disculparme… yo, bueno… ¡tú sabes…! necesitaba… - se defendió entre apenado y molesto. - No quiero que pienses… ¡no soy de esa clase de tipos! - explicó tratando de hablar con coherencia, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su nuca; pero en el momento que Keigo y Mizuiro comenzaron a lanzarle miradas suspicaces, sintió cómo volvía a sonrojarse y le fue imposible articular palabra alguna.

\- No te preocupes. Pudimos haber terminado en una situación más embarazosa - respondió Amane. - Además, creo que es mejor escuchar y dejar que las personas se expliquen por sí mismas ¿no crees? – exclamó con una suave sonrisa.

\- Mmm… seguro – respondió él mirándola fijamente sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo. - De cualquier manera, lo siento. Aunque… es extraño – dijo desconcertado. - La mayoría de las chicas habría pensado que soy alguna clase de pervertido – murmuró confundido, pasándose nuevamente una mano por la nuca.

\- Solo olvídalo, ¿quieres? – pidió Amane sonriendo. - ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó súbitamente mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj. - ¡Tengo que correr a la escuela! ¡Creo que aún puedo llegar a tiempo! – dijo con apremio. - ¡Lo lamento pero debo irme! ¡Adiós! – se despidió, y sin más, inició su veloz carrera hacia la escuela, seguida por las miradas curiosas de Keigo y Mizuiro y la mirada inexpresiva de Ichigo. Poco tiempo después y casi sin aliento, se encontraba frente al edificio de la Escuela Preparatoria de Karakura.

\- ¡Ufff! ¡Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo! - suspiró Amane aliviada al cruzar la entrada. Pensó en el incidente ocurrido anteriormente y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Una inusual manera de iniciar el día en un lugar completamente extraño; de no ser por su cuerpo adolorido, podría decir incluso que fue divertido. Pensando en los tres adolescentes, se dirigió al aula que le habían asignado, no sin antes hacer una parada en la dirección para avisar de su llegada.

Algunos minutos después, frente a la puerta del salón de clases, Amane esperaba con incertidumbre a que la sensei le indicara que podía entrar.

– Esto me pone los nervios de punta –pensó. Las presentaciones resultaban sin duda atemorizantes para ella. Nunca sabía qué podía esperar, ni la impresión que podía causar. No le preocupaba ni la intimidaba hablar en público, pero le horrorizaba pensar que todas las miradas estarían sobre ella. Estaba tan habituada al rechazo que prefería pasar desapercibida. Siendo pequeña, había resultado difícil, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, aprendió a disfrutar la soledad y eventualmente, dejó de lastimarle la actitud de los demás. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando intempestivamente se abrió la puerta del salón.

– Pasa por favor, Amane-chan – dijo la sensei, para luego pedirle que se presentara con sus compañeros. Amane empezó a temblar ligeramente, pero pasados unos instantes, entró al salón de clase y caminó firmemente hacia el frente del pizarrón. Inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella y comenzó a sentir una sofocante opresión en el pecho; las ideas en su cerebro parecieron abandonarla y sintió que se quedaba en blanco.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – pensó nerviosa. - Será mejor que me apresure - se dijo armándose de valor. Apretó ligeramente los puños y levantó la cabeza que hasta ese momento había mantenido ligeramente inclinada. Fijó su mirada en algún punto al fondo del salón de clase y casi sin darse cuenta las palabras comenzaron a fluir suave y rápidamente de su reseca garganta.

\- Mi nombre es Koizumi Amane – atinó a decir, haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza. – Soy originaria de Kyoto pero la mayor parte de mi vida he tenido que vivir en diferentes lugares debido a la actividad de mi madre, quien recientemente tomó la decisión de realizar un proyecto cuyo tema principal son los paisajes japoneses. Por esa razón hemos vuelto a Japón y mi madre eligió Karakura para instalarnos. ¡Me da gusto conocerlos! – concluyó sonriendo.

\- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡A quién rayos le interesa de dónde vienes o a qué se dedica tu madre! ¡Esto no podría haber sido peor! – pensó con cierta frustración. En fin, lo importante era no decir más de lo necesario, así que ¿a quién le interesaba lo que pensaran los demás? - No me conocen en absoluto y es preferible que las cosas continúen así – se dijo abatida.

\- ¿Amane-chan…? ¿Amane-chan…?

\- ¿Uhhh…? ¡Lo siento, estaba un poco distraída! ¿Decía usted algo? - respondió atropelladamente cuando escuchó una voz llamándola por su nombre.

\- Toma el lugar que se encuentra frente a Kurosaki y continuemos con la clase - pidió la sensei señalando un lugar con el índice de su mano.

\- ¡Gracias, sensei! - respondió. Rápidamente, Amane se dirigió al lugar que le habían indicado. Al caminar tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observada; inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y continúo caminando. Cuando llegó al lugar asignado, se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al chico de inconfundible cabello anaranjado. Suspiró suavemente con cierto alivio pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al darse cuenta de que era justamente él quien, con el ceño fruncido, la había estado mirando. Se sintió tan desconcertada que solo atinó a susurrar un titubeante "Hai" a manera de saludo y sin esperar más, tomó asiento dándole la espalda.

\- Si tienes alguna duda con los temas que hemos visto con anterioridad, creo que la mayoría de tus compañeros estarán encantados de ayudarte, Amane-chan – exclamó la sensei con una pícara sonrisa – y considerando las excelentes notas que obtuviste en tus anteriores escuelas, estoy segura que lograrás ponerte al corriente rápidamente – añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Ahora, continuemos con la clase – concluyó. Amane sintió una vez más las miradas de todos sobre ella, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los comentarios de la sensei, y a pesar de algunos discretos susurros respecto a su belleza y al poco usual color de su cabello, que no pasaron desapercibidos para Amane, la clase continuó sin mayores contratiempos.

Al llegar la hora del receso, todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los pasillos. Amane decidió permanecer en el salón adelantando la tarea de inglés, pues así tendría mucho más tiempo disponible para dedicarlo a matemáticas, una de las materias que le resultaban un poco complicadas. Pero si debía ser honesta, la verdadera razón era que no encontraba el valor para moverse de su asiento. Sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno, escuchó que alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

\- ¡Oi, Amane!

Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente sola, excepto por el hecho de que alguien le estaba hablando. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Ichigo de pie frente a ella.

\- ¡Lo siento! Estaba tan concentrada en la tarea que… no me di cuenta de que te encontrabas aquí, Kurosaki-san - respondió Amane con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Bueno, no tienes que llamarme de una manera tan formal. Después de lo de esta mañana… - comenzó a decir Ichigo nervioso y un tanto sonrojado, pasando una mano por su nuca. Resoplando se dirigió a Amane nuevamente. - ¡Ufff…! Bueno… para mí está bien si me dices simplemente Ichigo, ¿de acuerdo? Nos pediste que te llamáramos por tu nombre así que… lo lógico es que tú hagas lo mismo, ¿no crees? - explicó.

\- ¡Claro! Es… lo lógico, ¿verdad? Muy… lógico – respondió confundida. - Te lo agradezco – sonrió.

\- ¡Nah! Me siento mejor y más relajado cuando las cosas no son tan formales. Por cierto, ¿no piensas salir a almorzar? Ya todo mundo ha salido.

Amane se quedó petrificada y sólo atinó a responder con una pregunta.

\- ¿Y tú no piensas salir?

\- ¡Por supuesto! De hecho me dirigía hacia la azotea para reunirme con Keigo y los demás, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del salón me di cuenta de que seguías aquí, sin siquiera hacer el intento de abandonar tu lugar – dijo Ichigo mirándola intrigado, pensando cómo debía sentirse. Muy a su pesar, no dejaba de llamar su atención el hecho de que a Amane parecía no importarle, o al menos, parecía disimularlo bastante bien con esa expresión de gentil entereza y cierto aire de desafío, particularmente en su mirada; tan fría y lejana, como si pretendiera parecer inalcanzable.

Ichigo observó su cabello, blanco como la nieve y los mechones que caían suavemente sobre su rostro como hilos de seda, tratando de imaginar las dificultades que tendría que sortear constantemente por su raro color y en lo complicado que podía resultar adaptarse a los cambios.

\- A veces puede ser atemorizante, ¿no lo crees? – exclamó compasivo.

\- ¿Atemorizante? ¿Qué? – preguntó sobresaltada. - Quiero decir… sería más acertado determinar las razones que nos llevan a decidir que algo es atemorizante. Por ejemplo, de tu pregunta ¿qué es lo que crees que es atemorizante y por qué?

\- Bueno. Me refiero al hecho de ser nuevo en un lugar completamente desconocido, entre gente desconocida. No sabes si lo que descubras te gustará; si la gente que conozcas te agradará - explicó. - Si descubrieras que ambas cosas te agradan, seguramente te adaptarías con facilidad. Pero si la respuesta fuera no en ambos casos, ¿cómo te sentirías? Probablemente asustada y perdida, sin la seguridad que te da el saber o sentir que perteneces a un lugar – expresó compasivo.

\- Pues sí, creo que puede resultar atemorizante – reconoció Amane en voz baja. - Yo he tenido que prescindir toda mi vida de eso que describes como "sentir que perteneces" a un lugar, ¿sabes? y quizás esa sea la razón por la cual soy un poco insegura – dijo con cierto aire de melancolía. - No obstante – continuó - me gusta pensar que pertenezco a todas partes, lo cual puede resultar bastante práctico considerando que debo mudarme constantemente – expresó con aire pensativo. - Por esa razón, he tenido que aprender a desarrollar ciertas habilidades para poder adaptarme a los cambios, sobre todo si son frecuentes – explicó con una sonrisa.

Ichigo la observaba fijamente mientras la escuchaba con atención.

\- Pero pienso que, más que atemorizante, resulta frustrante tener que aceptar que la mayoría de las personas juzgan por las apariencias, sin darse la oportunidad de intentar al menos ver más allá de lo que tienen a simple vista – dijo con cierta desilusión. - En fin, creo que estoy hablando demasiado y tú aún debes alcanzar a tus amigos. Anda, yo tomaré aquí mi almuerzo. ¡Creéme, estaré bien! - dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás segura? – inquirió Ichigo con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido.

\- Por supuesto, descuida – dijo Amane con tono despreocupado.

\- De acuerdo. Te veré más tarde – respondió Ichigo mientras se alejaba.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente. Amane poco a poco comenzaba a habituarse a la escuela y a los nuevos compañeros. Al parecer en ese lugar, no tendría que lidiar con los problemas del pasado, y eso era simplemente genial. Manteniendo una actitud distante y fría, había logrado pasar casi inadvertida para los demás y eso la hacía sentirse aliviada. Si bien se había percatado de la atención que despertaba el color de su cabello, todos los comentarios que había escuchado se limitaban a ese hecho y no a convertirla en objeto de burla para los demás o a tratar de herirla como en el pasado.

Poco a poco, los días se convirtieron en semanas. Cuando Amane se dio cuenta, había transcurrido ya un mes desde su llegada, pero no había sido capaz de despegarse de su asiento cuando llegaba la hora del almuerzo. Quizá en unas semanas más, se armaría de suficiente valor para explorar las instalaciones. Por ahora prefería relajarse y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que representaba por primera vez en su vida no ser el blanco de miradas furtivas y rumores desagradables. No obstante, la sensación de estar siendo observada exactamente como el primer día se negaba a abandonarla.

Algunos chicos, al igual que Ichigo, trataban de ser considerados y amables. Particularmente los dos chicos que conoció de manera aparatosa aquélla mañana de octubre.

\- Mmm… ¿cómo se llaman? Recuerdo que dijeron sus nombres… ¡Los tengo, sí! Keigo y Mizuiro – pensó, pero hasta ese momento no habían pasado del festivo saludo matutino y la despedida al término de las clases cuando había oportunidad. En realidad le parecían sumamente simpáticos, particularmente Keigo. Era bastante extrovertido y no parecía dar demasiada importancia a las reacciones que su desinhibida actitud podía causar. Mizuiro era definitivamente tan extrovertido como su compañero pero evidentemente era más controlado en sus expresiones. Sin embargo, el chico del cabello anaranjado... Ichigo, era un mundo totalmente aparte. A pesar de su amabilidad con ella, aún no había sido capaz de descifrar lo que se ocultaba bajo ese ceño fruncido que por momentos realmente asustaba. Definitivamente lograba ahuyentar a cualquiera que se acercara, excepto por supuesto a Keigo, Mizuiro y esa linda chica de cabello negro.

\- ¿Arisawa Tatsuki? – se preguntó. - Parece ser muy agradable y aparentemente se lleva muy bien con él - pensó. Súbitamente recordó que había otra chica que solía pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Tatsuki.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - trató de recordar. La de largos y hermosos cabellos castaños con un exuberante busto. - ¡No puedo recordar su nombre! - se reprendió. – Tendré que poner más atención respecto a los nombres – se dijo. Esa chica parecía ser muy dulce e ingenua y también muy amable. Era hermosa y tenía una voz suave y agradable. Sobre todo cuando se dirigía a Ichigo. Quizá era su imaginación, pero al parecer se sentía atraída por él aunque resultaba evidente que Ichigo no lo había notado. También se había fijado en Ishida Uryuu, un chico de lentes, alto, muy bien parecido, de negros cabellos y hermosos ojos azules que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, leyendo. – Ishida-san… es tan inteligente e interesante, pero demasiado serio - pensó. Su actitud distante le recordaba a la de ella. Se habían saludado un par de veces pero nada más. En fin. Quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para poder memorizar rostros, nombres y comportamientos.

La salida de la escuela fue como todos los días. Amane caminaba lentamente de regreso a casa sin dejar de observar que todo era tan diferente a los lugares en los que había estado antes. No podía decir que fuera más hermoso, porque en realidad ella había podido conocer lugares simplemente maravillosos. Al final, cada uno tenía su propio encanto, pensó. Si bien se había dado a la tarea de recorrer un poco los alrededores del vecindario, aún no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para alejarse demasiado. Sobre todo desde que vio a esa pequeña un par de días atrás.

Se encontraba parada cerca de una esquina, como esperando algo o a alguien. Conforme Amane se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba la niña, comenzó a sentir una especie de presión contra su cuerpo; suave y tenue; una sensación definitivamente familiar porque la había experimentado antes. De hecho, había pasado algún tiempo desde que la experimentó por última vez pero no la había olvidado. Con el paso de los días llegó a pensar que seguramente no volvería pero… ahí estaba nuevamente. Prefirió evitar acercarse a ese lugar y en la primera oportunidad, dobló una esquina y rápidamente se dirigió a casa.

* * *

 **Amane** : "sonido celestial", "sonido de los cielos", en algunos casos el significado aparece como "sonido de la lluvia."

 **Koizumi** : "pequeña fuente."

 **Algunas notas muy importantes.**

Todos los personajes y el nombre **Bleach** son propiedad de **Tite Kubo** , a excepción de Amane y Etsu Koizumi.

Algunos extractos de conversaciones pertenecen al manga **Bleach** e independientemente de la traducción, son propiedad intelectual de **Tite Kubo**.

Esta historia se desarrolla en forma paralela y siguiendo el avance del manga **Bleach** , entrelazándose con algunos de sus capítulos.

Por otro lado, quiero ofrecer ante todo una disculpa por mi desconocimiento del idioma japonés en relación al significado de algunos nombres, al uso de convenciones o títulos de respeto para dirigirse a las personas, tales como chan, san, kun, sama, etc., al igual que las formas de saludo, pues al no estar familiarizada con el idioma, resulta un tanto complejo investigarlos y comprenderlos en una primera lectura. No obstante, me atreví a utilizarlos con el único afán de dar a esta historia una ambientación relativamente acorde con el manga. Agradeceré sinceramente su comprensión.

 **La nota más importante de todas…**

 **Gracias a todos.** A quienes les llame la atención, les interese y lean la historia y también a quienes no. El simple hecho de haberla publicado para mí es todo un logro, porque dudé mucho en hacerlo. Es la primera vez que hago algo de esta naturaleza, así que pueden considerarme un incipiente intento de escritora; puedo resultar no ser buena, pero realmente tenía muchos deseos de escribirla y compartirla.

Para muchos, probablemente se trate de una historia de amor más, pero es al mismo tiempo un viaje de descubrimiento y aprendizaje de los dos personajes principales; sobre sí mismos, sobre la forma en la que cada uno experimenta y expresa sus sentimientos por el otro, y cómo irán cambiando a través del tiempo y las circunstancias. La constancia de uno frente a las dudas y la confusión del otro y lo que ambos estarán dispuestos a hacer para mostrar ese amor, para lograr estar juntos, o al menos, para lograr ser felices.

A todos quienes se den el tiempo de leerla, espero que la disfruten o al menos, que los entretenga un momento. De antemano ¡Muchas gracias!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. Amane, la chica que pertenecía a todas partes.**

Pasaron rápidamente los dos primeros meses desde la llegada de Amane a Karakura. Ella aún no se atrevía a dejar el salón de clase durante el almuerzo, pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco más confiada, por lo que decidió que era momento de comenzar a explorar por su cuenta.

– Creo que es momento de dejar atrás esta inseguridad y comenzar a conocer no sólo la escuela, sino también la ciudad – se dijo convencida. – Ya he planeado todo cuidadosamente y no hay forma de que algo salga mal – pensó. A la hora del almuerzo esperaría a que todos salieran del salón. Cuando se hubieran ido, iniciaría su recorrido por los jardines. Por lo que había podido observar desde la ventana del salón, eran bastante agradables. Evidentemente se aseguraría de regresar antes para tomar su lugar y esperar la llegada de todos los demás. Por la tarde, cuando llegara a casa, solo tomaría el tiempo necesario para cambiarse y se encaminaría al río. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar tranquilo y agradable donde pudiera ir a leer por las tardes porque la verdad, estaba empezando a resultar aburrido permanecer en casa. Y no es que no lo disfrutara, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las caminatas y al aire libre.

\- ¡Hey, Amane!

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó mientras se levantaba súbitamente como impulsada por un resorte. Al momento de hacerlo, una de sus manos había golpeado el filo de la mesa, lo suficientemente fuerte para producir una cortada. No profunda, pero si dolorosa.

\- ¿Amane, estás bien? - escuchó la voz de Ichigo.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡Me asustaste! Quiero decir… no esperaba… Lo lamento, pensé que estaba sola – explicó titubeante.

– Soy yo quien debe disculparse, Amane. No era mi intención asustarte – expresó apenado. - Acompáñame a la enfermería, hay que curar esa herida – ordenó, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Amane para revisar la lesión.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No es nada. Sólo la lavaré bien y esperaré a llegar a casa para curarla - dijo mientras ruborizada y con el corazón latiendo acelerado, apartaba rápidamente su mano de la de Ichigo, quien ante ese súbito ademán, se le quedó mirando con desconcierto para luego fruncir profundamente el entrecejo.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Está sangrando y además… lamento decir que ¡se ve horrible! – exclamó haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Yo... lo lamento tanto - dijo apenada. ¿Qué te parece si... sólo me indicas donde está la enfermería? – pidió Amane gentilmente. - No sé cuánto tiempo pueda tardar y podrías perder la hora del almuerzo – añadió con timidez, tratando de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

\- ¡Sí, claro, y podría morir de inanición! – respondió Ichigo en tono sarcástico. – Aunque no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, así que vamos o me obligarás a llevarte a rastras - advirtió con el ceño fruncido. Por su expresión, Amane se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

\- Ichigo, yo... - dijo mirándolo con expresión de súplica. Ichigo la miró impasible. - Está bien. Vamos a la enfermería – terminó por aceptar con resignación, al tiempo que se dirigían a la salida del aula.

Curar la herida no tomó mucho tiempo. Mientras esperaban, ambos miraban a la enfermera trabajando rápida y diligentemente en la mano de Amane, con la esperanza de pronto enviarlos de regreso a su salón. Minutos más tarde, se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos sin dirigirse a algún sitio en particular.

\- ¿Aún duele? – expresó él en tono preocupado al mirar el par de banditas en la mano de Amane.

\- ¡Oh, no, no! ¡Para nada! – se apresuró ella a responder. – Fue sólo un rasguño – agregó mientras sonreía.

\- Amane… ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntos? – inquirió Ichigo en forma por demás inesperada. - Podría mostrarte parte de la escuela. De esa forma podrás elegir donde almorzar diariamente y no tendrás que permanecer sola en el salón ¿qué dices?- ofreció él sonriendo. Amane se detuvo súbitamente, atónita y sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¡Nadie… nadie jamás me había pedido…! - se dijo completamente sorprendida, mientras sentía que la ahogaría el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Trató desesperadamente de controlar la sensación de opresión que sentía en la boca del estómago al tiempo que luchaba por evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Levantó el rostro hacia él, con una expresión mezcla de duda y sorpresa. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras lo miraba fijamente, como si intentara descifrar los pensamientos de él. Ichigo se estremeció bajo esa mirada sin dejar de notar el brillo en los ojos de Amane.

\- ¿Acaso… está a punto de llorar? - pensó Ichigo entre confundido y asombrado. Inmediatamente sacudió ligeramente la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento. - ¡Nah! Por supuesto que no... creo que lo estoy imaginando.

\- Yo… - comenzó a decir Amane, haciendo acopio de toda su entereza para controlarse. - Está bien, Ichigo... te lo agradezco – se escuchó respondiendo con cierto titubeo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. – Sólo… sólo si prometes que no te preocuparás más por mí, ¿está bien? - pidió ella tratando de sonreír. – "Eres un chico tan dulce, Ichigo. No entiendo por qué tratas desesperadamente de ocultar tu gentileza bajo ese aspecto rudo que asusta" - pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente su mochila.

\- Mmm… de acuerdo… lo prometo – aceptó Ichigo a regañadientes mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida del edificio.

Caminaron lentamente por los jardines, seguidos por las curiosas y sorprendidas miradas de varios chicos que se preguntaban qué hacía el engreído y rudo Ichigo Kurosaki con la solitaria "princesa gélida" o "princesa de hielo" como habían comenzado a llamarla algunos. Ese caminata tampoco pasó desapercibida para alguien que conocía a Ichigo de tiempo atrás. Arisawa Tatsuki los observaba extrañada pero discretamente, procurando no llamar la atención de las demás chicas que, al igual que ella, tomaban el almuerzo entre risas y animadas bromas a la sombra de un enorme y frondoso árbol, mientras Ichigo le mostraba a Amane la pista de carreras, las canchas de futbol, basquetbol y voleibol, el gimnasio y finalmente los dojos de entrenamiento de algunas disciplinas.

\- ¡Creo que al fin podré continuar con mis clases! – exclamó Amane emocionada cuando entraron al dojo de práctica de kendo, que se encontraba completamente vacío en ese momento.

\- ¿Tú… practicas eso? – pregunto Ichigo con tono de incredulidad.

\- Pues… si. ¿Qué tiene de raro? – preguntó ella mirándolo confundida.

\- En realidad nada – sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca. - Es sólo que… no puedo imaginar a alguien de apariencia tan frágil… - comenzó a responder titubeando.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! Eso no tiene nada que ver – lo interrumpió Amane sorprendida. - A pesar de mi apariencia soy bastante fuerte, ¿sabes? El kendo es una disciplina que, además de fuerza, requiere también agilidad y resistencia; implica... el actuar de la mente, el espíritu y el cuerpo al mismo tiempo - explicó con solemnidad. - En fin… – dijo sonriendo – lo he practicado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tuve que suspender mis entrenamientos cuando nos mudamos a este lugar - dijo con cierta nostalgia. - Y permíteme decir que soy… bastante buena, por cierto – agregó con orgullo.

Ichigo la miró desconcertado. Simplemente no podía imaginarla con un equipo de casi 5 kilogramos encima y empuñando un sable. Pero siendo tan alta y delgada, debía lucir bastante bien, pensó, intentando figurarse cómo se vería.

\- Supongo… que sí – dijo tratando de sonar convencido, aunque con cierto tono de escepticismo al tiempo que continuaban caminando. Algunos minutos más tarde se encontraban sentados en una banca tomando el almuerzo.

Cuando Ichigo observó lo que comería Amane, casi se atragantó por la sorpresa, pero le quedó perfectamente clara la razón por la cual se mantenía tan esbelta. Y no era precisamente porque las porciones fueran ínfimas, sino por el hecho de que prácticamente todo lo que consumía consistía en ensaladas, frutas y verduras hervidas o asadas. En esa ocasión, acompañando pequeños rollos de sushi y algunos chun kun, con un par de aderezos que lucían tentadores. Pero en realidad, nada completamente parecido a lo acostumbrado en Karakura.

\- Oi, Amane... de continuar comiendo eso, terminarás por desaparecer - dijo en tono burlón, tratando de contener la risa.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto que no, Ichigo! - respondió ella un tanto avergonzada, tratando de fingir indiferencia ante el comentario. - Sólo trato de comer... en forma saludable, eso es todo. La ventaja de haber vivido en tantos sitios, es que puedo hacer infinidad de combinaciones sin tener que seguir un estilo en particular y sin tener que incorporar ingredientes que no me agradan - explicó con calma. - Al menos para cocinar, tengo la libertad de hacerlo como quiera, sin tener que seguir ninguna regla - afirmó con un leve dejo de melancolía.

\- Sí... seguro - admitió pensativo, mirándola intrigado, pero reconociendo al mismo tiempo que probablemente tenía razón. Algún tiempo después, se encontraban caminando hacia el salón.

Cuando terminaron las clases, el sonido de la campana anunció la salida. En silencio, Amane recogió sus libros y cuadernos y los colocó ordenadamente dentro de la mochila; se levantó y se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta. Una vez afuera, caminó sin prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela. Suspiró profundamente y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, tomó el camino de regreso a casa.

Mientras caminaba, se entretuvo observando a la gente, las calles, las casas. El lugar donde vivía se encontraba en un vecindario bastante tranquilo, no muy lejos de la escuela algo que le encantaba a Amane. Nada se comparaba con el hecho de caminar, aspirar el aroma de los árboles que se filtraba sutilmente en el aire, observar la vitalidad del lugar y el cielo azul plagado de hermosas nubes blancas de todas las formas imaginables. Hasta donde sabía, el río corría no muy lejos de su casa, así que tenía que darse tiempo para encontrar ese sitio perfecto a donde pudiera escaparse por las tardes, ya fuera para leer un par de horas o simplemente para disfrutar de la vista y del silencio.

Se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, sosteniéndose de un poste mientras hacía algunos giros con los ojos cerrados, que no se dio cuenta que alguien se aproximaba a ella.

\- ¡Yo! - escuchó decir a alguien en tono divertido.

Esa voz le sonó familiar. Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró frente a frente con Ichigo, lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar el hermoso color ámbar de sus ojos; esos grandes y hermosos ojos tan brillantes y cálidos. Amane sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente. - ¡Bueno… al menos por ahora no los oculta bajo ese ceño fruncido que acostumbra! - se dijo divertida.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó súbitamente sonrojada por sus pensamientos.

\- Este es mi camino a casa – informó Ichigo sin dejar de notar el rubor en las mejillas de Amane; de repente, con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió a ella. - Por cierto, no deberías andar haciendo piruetas como si estuvieras en medio de la nada – le advirtió. - Podrías estrellarte contra alguien y dudo mucho que pretendan servirte de "almohada" – agregó con sorna. - De hecho, no creo que lo tomen con la misma tranquilidad que yo - dijo arqueando las cejas y con expresión de superioridad.

\- ¿Uhhh…? Bueno, yo… yo… ¡Yo no estaba haciendo piruetas! - espetó Amane sonrojada. – Simplemente disfruto reír, vivir y sentirme libre. Además, ¡no hay nadie por aquí a quien pueda lastimar, por si no lo has notado! – respondió airadamente.

\- ¿Y que se supone que significa eso? ¿Acaso que soy nadie? ¡Claro que podrías haberme lastimado! De hecho, estuviste a punto de chocar nuevamente conmigo - argumentó Ichigo frunciendo el entrecejo como de costumbre. - Y pensándolo bien, ¡estuve tan adolorido durante un par de días que podría decirse que fui arrollado por un tren! – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras Amane lo miraba fijamente, completamente sorprendida.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Amane al tiempo que se sonrojaba nuevamente. - Yo… ya me disculpé por lo de esa mañana. De verdad lo lamento, Ichigo – dijo sinceramente apenada. - Yo… a veces puedo ser tan... torpe - agregó bajando la cabeza y apretando ligeramente los puños.

\- ¡Oi! ¡Es sólo una broma, Amane! – respondió Ichigo rápidamente al notar su ademán de frustración. - Sólo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Una broma… – dijo en tono conciliador al tiempo que dejaba de fruncir el ceño. - Y a todo esto, ¿tú qué haces por aquí? ¿Te diriges a tu casa? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

\- De hecho... sí - contestó exhalando un suave suspiro. - Mi casa está a unas cuantas cuadras, doblando en la siguiente esquina a la izquierda… - comentó pensativa mientras apuntaba con un dedo índice en dirección del sitio del que estaba hablando. - ¡Justo donde te arrolló el tren esa mañana! – añadió súbitamente a manera de broma. Se quedaron mirando en silencio durante unos segundos y sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo. La risa de Amane era espontánea, cristalina y… contagiosa.

\- !Esa... es la risa más hermosa que he escuchado! - pensó gratamente sorprendido al tiempo que comenzaba a sonreír. - ¿Pero qué rayos? – se cuestionó casi de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente. - ¡Sólo es risa! - se reprendió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Ichigo? – preguntó Amane al ver su expresión.

\- No… absolutamente no - respondió rápidamente. - ¿Quieres que caminemos juntos a tu casa? – ofreció Ichigo. - Creo que me queda de paso y estaría bien cambiar la ruta alguna vez, para variar. ¿Tú entiendes, no? Además, podríamos continuar charlando - agregó. - Creo que eres la única persona con la que he podido conversar sin terminar golpeado o tirado en el piso – aseveró esbozando una ligera sonrisa. - De hecho, estoy comenzando a creer que me agrada tu conversación - se escuchó sorprendido diciendo.

\- Bueno, en realidad... no hemos conversado tanto, Ichigo... - aclaró Amane que lo miró extrañada.

\- Amane, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió él súbitamente en tono serio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó atropelladamente sorprendida de sí misma.

Amane procuraba todo el tiempo evitar hablar de ella tanto como fuera posible, pues estaba convencida de que no existía razón alguna para decir más de lo estrictamente necesario. Fuera de su madre, ella no solía confiar en nadie, pues a través de muy duras lecciones, terminó por aceptar el hecho de que era mejor estar sola y que depositar su confianza en alguien, sólo conseguiría lastimarla. No obstante, por alguna desconocida razón, al lado de él le resultaba sumamente sencillo ser espontánea y natural; ser ella misma sin la obligación de aparentar y sin tener que permanecer aislada de todo y de todos. La voz de Ichigo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Por qué al terminar las clases saliste casi corriendo del salón, Amane? - inquirió con seriedad. - Quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera te despediste! Sé que aún no conoces prácticamente a nadie, pero... podría decirse que me conoces a mí. No entiendo por qué, pero supuse que tal vez durante el almuerzo habría hecho algo que te molestó - explicó. - Eso me hizo preguntarme... ¿no tienes deseos de conocer a los compañeros de clase, Amane? ¿De verdad disfrutas tanto estar sola? – preguntó volviéndose a mirarla, tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

\- Mmm… se suponía que era sólo una pregunta, Ichigo... ¡y ahora debo responder cuatro! – exclamó divertida.

\- Siendo así, no tienes que responder a todas. De hecho, no tienes que responder ninguna si no quieres – dijo él un tanto desilusionado pero tratando de sonar indiferente.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! En primer lugar, no salí corriendo del salón. Simplemente estaba lista para irme; y no es que no quiera conocer a los compañeros de la clase, Ichigo... es sólo que… siendo mi primera vez en esta escuela, debo darme tiempo para comprender cómo funcionan las cosas - explicó con voz serena. - Cómo acostumbran relacionarse, qué tipo de comportamientos están permitidos y cuáles no. Teniendo eso en mente, creo que será más sencillo saber con quienes puedo intentar relacionarme y con quiénes no. De esa forma evitaré… que me lastimen - reconoció con timidez - y evitaré hacer cosas que puedan meterme en problemas y meter en problemas a otros - concluyó con voz suave.

\- Si… claro. No lo había pensado de esa forma – comentó él un tanto desconcertado. - Lo que yo creo es que simplemente no confías en las personas y tienes miedo de arriesgarte, Amane – afirmó después de una pausa, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Ichigo! ¿Quién confía totalmente en los demás? - aceptó ligeramente exaltada. - !Nadie va por la vida con... con sus emociones o sus sentimientos en las palmas de las manos, exhibiéndolos frente a todo el mundo, corriendo el riesgo de que se aprovechen, se burlen, o jueguen con ellos! - admitió con sinceridad. - De no ser por tus padres o tus hermanos, es difícil confiar en alguien. Incluso siendo tu propia familia, no confías en ellos totalmente – agregó con firmeza. - Arriesgarse resulta complicado porque... no deseamos ser lastimados, Ichigo – reconoció desviando la mirada. - Tal vez en ocasiones valga totalmente la pena, pero… creo que algo importante que aprendemos al paso del tiempo, es justamente a identificar cuándo tenemos que arriesgarnos y cuándo no tiene sentido - concluyó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- En realidad nunca me había detenido a pensar en ello, Amane - reconoció Ichigo. - Tal vez porque yo no temo arriesgarme - dijo con determinación. - ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría ocurrir? Que termine golpeado o decepcionado - respondió en tono sarcástico y frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Quizá un buen ejemplo sería... cuando estás enamorado, Ichigo – agregó ella pensativa. – Amas con todo tu corazón y todo tu ser, pero por alguna razón todo parece conspirar en tu contra, impidiéndote estar con la persona que amas. ¿Te arriesgarías? - lo cuestionó mientras lo observaba con expresión interrogante. - ¿Te atreverías a dejar atrás todo, a olvidar todo, sin remordimientos y sin recriminaciones, tan sólo por la persona que amas, incluso sin saber si eres correspondido? - continuó preguntando casi con apremio. - Si lo eres, tienes razón para arriesgarte pero, ¿y si al final de todas tus tribulaciones, sacrificios y renuncias descubres que no te corresponden? Aún así, ¿serías capaz de arriesgarte, Ichigo? - inquirió, mirándolo atentamente, con expresión seria y cierta incredulidad.

\- No lo sé. No había pensado en eso antes – reconoció Ichigo con honestidad. - Respecto a ese ejemplo, aún no he experimentado lo que es enamorarse y para ser sinceros, aún soy bastante joven incluso para pensarlo – se rió. - Por otro lado, estoy completamente seguro de que daría la vida por mi familia de ser necesario, o por las personas que son importantes para mí, pero no podría asegurar si confío en ellos totalmente; probablemente porque aún no se ha presentado la ocasión de ponerlo a prueba – añadió con aire reflexivo. - Sé que no es sencillo confiar en los demás, Amane, pero al menos me doy y doy a otros la oportunidad de intentarlo - respondió con seguridad.

\- Mmm… tal vez tengas razón – dijo ella pensativa. - Ahora, respondiendo a tu siguiente pregunta la respuesta es... ¡no! - soltó con sencillez. - No has hecho algo que me molestara y... difícilmente podrías hacerlo. ¡No existe posibilidad alguna de molestarme contigo, Ichigo! - exclamó divertida. - Bastaría... con mirarte a los ojos para olvidar mi enojo – reconoció con sinceridad.

\- ¡Oi! ¿Qué estás insinuando? - preguntó él frunciendo nuevamente el ceño.

\- ¡No estoy insinuando nada, Ichigo! Simplemente… ¡no podría enojarme contigo! – dijo esbozando una sonrisa - ¡Eres mi almohada protectora! ¿Recuerdas? – exclamó en tono de broma. - ¡Nah! Hablando seriamente – agregó Amane después de unos segundos - tú eres y serás siempre la primera persona que conocí en este lugar; tal vez sin pretenderlo y aún a tu pesar, has intentado ser considerado y gentil conmigo... una completa extraña a la que estás tratando de convencer de arriesgarse… a confiar en ti - confesó casi en un murmullo. - Eres hasta ahora mi único vínculo con este lugar, Ichigo - respondió desviando su mirada hacia algún punto en la distancia.

\- ¿Y eso que significa? – inquirió un tanto sorprendido.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que… si tuviera que partir el día de mañana, una parte de mí continuará aquí gracias a ti, porque en algún momento me recordarás. Pero aún cuando no fuera así, donde sea que yo me encuentre te recordaré y tu recuerdo traerá a mi memoria este lugar, las palabras y los breves momentos que hemos compartido, Ichigo – exclamó con cierta emoción. - Quizá por eso suelo pensar que pertenezco a todas partes – dijo con un dejo de melancolía. - Porque en cada lugar en el que he estado, existe un lazo creado con la primera persona que me brindó su compañía, su gentileza, su amistad o su afecto y compartió conmigo alguna conversación o algún momento; ese lazo se mantendrá vivo mientras alguno de los dos lo recuerde y podrá ser tan fuerte como las memorias que seamos capaces de evocar.

\- ¿De verdad es así, Amane? Quiero decir ¿Eso es en realidad lo que piensas? ¿Es... realmente lo que sientes? - preguntó en tono serio, mirándola con expresión de extrañeza.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Y de alguna manera eso responde tu última pregunta - concluyó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es justo! En verdad quiero saber, Amane ¿realmente disfrutas estar sola?- exclamó con curiosidad.

\- Ichigo... – dijo su nombre casi en un murmullo - si lo piensas, en realidad... no estoy sola. Tal vez pueda parecerlo pero tengo los recuerdos, los lazos de los que acabo de hablarte; y también tendré aquéllos que podré crear en el futuro – explicó en tono sereno. - Pensar en ello me hace sentir... como si el tiempo no importara – murmuró desviando la mirada. - Me hace sentir que estaré siempre acompañada por los lazos que fui capaz de crear, los que estoy creando y los que esperan ser creados – exclamó suavemente. - Además, ahora estás aquí, tan real como el aire que estamos respirando – apuntó mientras volvía su mirada hacia él. - Estás aquí conmigo porque lo deseas y yo estoy aquí contigo porque lo deseo. Ambos estamos porque le hemos permitido al otro estar – enfatizó sin dejar de mirarlo. - Podrías estar rodeado de cientos de personas, pero no significa que estás acompañado, Ichigo. O encontrarte en un espacio completamente vacío sin que ello quiera decir que estás solo – concluyó mientras continuaban caminando y su mirada se perdía en algún punto en la distancia.

Súbitamente se hizo el silencio. Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Amane. La observó de reojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa suave, tranquila. Su blanco flequillo se agitaba al compás de la suave brisa que había comenzado a soplar repentinamente. Era tan extraña y enigmática... todo en ella le resultaba extraño y especial: su blanco cabello, su pálida piel, la ingenua expresión de su rostro, sus palabras, pero sobre todo su mirada y todas las sensaciones que le hizo experimentar al mismo tiempo, apenas una par de meses atrás.

\- ¡Oi, Ichigo! ¡Al fin llegamos! - la voz de Amane rompiendo el silencio lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a una hermosa casa de una sola planta, aunque parecía ser bastante grande; con enormes ventanales de techo a piso, rodeada por un verde jardín con hermosos cerezos, protegido por una cerca de madera. – ¿Quieres entrar, Ichigo? Probablemente tengas sed, o tal vez quieras comer algo – ofreció ella cortésmente.

\- Quizá en otro momento, Amane, te lo agradezco - respondió sonriendo. - No me di cuenta de que se ha hecho tarde y debo llegar a casa para la cena - explicó apenado. - ¿Te parece si mañana caminamos juntos a la escuela? – inquirió súbitamente. - Nos encontraremos en la esquina donde chocamos aquél día. ¿Qué dices? ¿A las 07:15? – añadió mirándola con una expresión que Amane no supo descifrar.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Ichigo? – cuestionó mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos por el asombro y con una expresión tan sorprendida, que Ichigo se preguntó por un instante si habría hecho lo correcto.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – preguntó confundido.

\- Yo… - Amane guardó silencio unos instantes - …está bien, ahí estaré – dijo sonriendo, al tiempo que abría la reja que daba al jardín de la casa.

\- Entonces, te veré mañana - agregó Ichigo complacido, mientras continuaba el camino hacia su casa.

* * *

 **chun kun** : rollitos primavera; elaborados con pasta de harina de arroz (estilo vietnamita y tailandés) o con harina de trigo (estilo chino), fritos, rellenos con verduras cortadas en juliana (zanahora, cebolla, col china, setas y germen de soya) que pueden mezclarse con carne de cerdo. También existe la versión dulce, rellena de pasta roja de frijoles que se estila como postre, particularmente en las zonas cercanas a Zhejiang, al este de China.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. Se acercó a Amane por curiosidad.**

El resto del camino a casa le pareció a Ichigo muy largo. Sólo tenía deseos de encerrarse en su habitación para pensar y repasar su conversación con Amane y el encuentro de aquél primer día. Sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó a la puerta principal de su casa. Al entrar, se quitó distraídamente los zapatos, saludó con un simple – "Ya llegué" - y sin fijarse en nada más, se lanzó hacia las escaleras tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las caras de sorpresa de sus hermanas y mucho menos que su padre, en un frustrado intento de sorprenderlo, aterrizaba aparatosamente sobre el piso de la sala.

Su intención, como siempre argumentaba, era enseñarle a Ichigo la importancia de mantenerse atento y en guardia, para poder defenderse ante cualquier eventualidad y evitar salir lastimado. Tan súbitamente como cayó al suelo, se levantó de un salto y con una expresión de total confusión y sorpresa corrió hacia el interior de la casa en dirección del comedor.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro hijo? – preguntó con aire teatral, a la fotografía de una hermosa mujer, colocada en una de las paredes. - ¿Es que acaso ya no ama a su padre? ¿Dime por favor, qué puedo hacer Mamá? – exclamó fingiendo un tono lastimero.

\- ¡Parece que lo mejor que puedes hacer es callarte! – refunfuñó Karin, una de las hermanas de Ichigo, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡No seas tan dura, Karin! A papá simplemente le preocupa Oni-chan – comentó desde la cocina una consternada Yuzu, la otra hermana de Ichigo. - ¿Qué le pasará?

\- Seguramente alguna novia lo dejó plantado y quiere llorar a solas… – respondió Karin con sorna, haciendo con la mano un ademán de indiferencia.

\- ¡Oni-chan no tiene novia, Karin! Bueno, al menos, no que sepamos. Después le preguntaré si quiere cenar – exclamó Yuzu contrariada.

Una vez en su habitación, Ichigo se dejó caer en la cama y mirando al techo, con los brazos cruzados bajo la nuca, comenzó a repasar los eventos del día. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desconcertado. De hecho y para su sorpresa, era la primera vez que había podido mantener una conversación tan larga con una chica y sobre todo, una conversación tan singular.

Amane era muy hermosa. Bastante alta para ser una chica; era delgada sin caer en la exageración, pero lucía tan frágil y delicada que era casi imposible evitar sentir el deseo de protegerla. Lo que se podía apreciar por encima del uniforme eran unas formas suaves, pero definitivamente firmes y bien proporcionadas. Una cintura delgada con unas bien contorneadas caderas al igual que sus largas piernas y un evidente y atractivo trasero. La parte superior no era lo que podría decirse exuberante pero definitivamente poseía lo suficiente para llamar demasiado la atención, pensó ligeramente sonrojado. Su rostro era delicado y sus facciones finas y perfectamente definidas, además de unos hermosos y rosados labios y ese pequeño corte en su barbilla haciéndola lucir tan especial.

\- ¡Aghh! ¿Qué rayos...?- refunfuñó mientras continuaba recordando.

Y sus ojos. Ese color, tan enigmático y hermoso. ¿Por qué lo hicieron sentirse así? Fue como si pudieran mirar dentro de su alma.

\- Una ninfa, fue lo que dijo Keigo aquélla vez - murmuró en voz muy baja. Sí... definitivamente se trataba de una ninfa que había escapado de alguna historia mitológica. Esa mezcla de frialdad y calidez lo tenían confundido desde entonces. Quizá fuera el mismo tono de sus ojos y el blanco conjunto de su cabello y su piel lo que la hacían parecer tan fría y distante; pero lo más asombroso de todo eso era que ni por un instante se había sentido incómodo a su lado.

Amane llamaba mucho su atención; de alguna manera le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, tratando de mantener una actitud opuesta a quien verdaderamente era; ese deseo, casi necesidad de aislarse tratando de pasar desapercibida, de una forma muy diferente a él, por supuesto; y esa semejanza respecto a las pérdidas. Cerró los ojos evocando las palabras de Amane:

\- _"Lo que quiero decir es que… si tuviera que partir el día de mañana, una parte de mí continuará aquí gracias a ti, porque en algún momento me recordarás. Pero aún cuando no fuera así, donde sea que yo me encuentre te recordaré y tu recuerdo traerá a mi memoria este lugar, las palabras y los breves momentos que hemos compartido, Ichigo. Quizá por eso suelo pensar que pertenezco a todas partes..." -_

A diferencia de él, ella no había perdido a su madre ni se culpaba por su ausencia; no había tenido que despedirse para siempre de alguien tan amado en circunstancias tan terribles. Pero la vida de Amane parecía estar llena de constantes despedidas que se repetían en un ciclo aparentemente sin fin, y a pesar de ello, no parecía sentir amargura, tristeza o alguna clase de resentimiento; no era hostil o agresiva; a pesar de que podía parecer arrogante y engreída, en realidad Amane era muy dulce y gentil, por lo que resultaba muy difícil imaginar lo que se escondía detrás de su aparente arrogancia, una vez que alguien la había visto sonreír tan fácilmente y con tanta sinceridad. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Amane aquél día de octubre, cuando se acercó a preguntarle si no tomaría el almuerzo.

– _"_ _Yo he tenido que prescindir toda mi vida de eso que describes como "sentir que perteneces" a un lugar, ¿sabes?"_ –

\- Al menos yo puedo decir que pertenezco a alguien y a algo – pensó con alivio. – Tengo una familia, amigos que me aprecian y un lugar a donde puedo volver cuando lo necesite – reflexionó agradecido. Pero Amane no lo tenía. – Es tan triste y ella debe sentirse… tan sola – pensó con cierto pesar.

Definitivamente Amane le gustaba y despertaba su curiosidad aunque le pesara reconocerlo. Había pasado las últimas ocho semanas observándola con detenimiento. A su lado se sentía nervioso, ¿quién no lo estaría con una chica tan bella?, pensó, pero no incómodo. No se sentía perseguido o acosado como con las chicas de la escuela que no se molestaban en disimular su interés, pero tampoco había sentido la necesidad o la obligación de ser amable para no herir sus sentimientos. De hecho, todo había sido extrañamente natural y espontáneo con ella.

Había repasado cada detalle de aquél día una y otra vez. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, sus manos estaban abarcando la suavidad y la redondez del busto de Amane y para su sorpresa, le agradó mucho. Cuando fue consciente de una de sus piernas entre las piernas de ella, definitivamente sintió algo que no había experimentado antes y para colmo, también lo disfrutó. Y qué decir de su boca, ¡rayos! Estaba tan cerca, su aliento tan tibio con un delicioso olor a menta y hierbabuena. ¡Sintió tantas ganas de morder esos labios rosados! Y el aroma de su piel y su cabello, a sándalo e ylang, a madera y especias tan... enigmático.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios…? – se regañó tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. - ¿Qué rayos me pasa? - murmuró suavemente en la penumbra de su habitación. No era como si fuera a empezar a cortejarla o a pedirle que fuera su novia. - ¡Por supuesto que no! – se reprendió a sí mismo. Pero siendo honesto, le atraía mucho y no solamente por el natural despertar de sus instintos de adolescente ante una chica tan hermosa, o por el hecho de que se encontrara la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

Se había acercado a ella movido por la curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber... por descubrir lo que la hacía tan singular y enigmática; tan diferente a otras chicas que había conocido. De hecho, no dejaba de sentir cierta culpa por esa intención, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro que Amane lo sabía. Sus palabras le hicieron sentir que sabía la razón por la que se había acercado a ella y al mismo tiempo, le hicieron sentir que estaba hablando no con él sino de él. Lo más extraño era que no se había sentido vulnerable o expuesto ante ella. Al contrario, se sintió envuelto en la calidez y la suavidad de sus palabras, haciéndole pensar en cosas que él había evitado la mayor parte del tiempo. Suspiró profundamente. Cerró los ojos y repasó los comentarios de Mizuiro y Keigo de aquél día.

 _" - ¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué siempre eres tú el que termina en los brazos de las diosas? ¡Y lo más frustrante es que ni cuenta te das! – dijo Keigo fingiendo aflicción._

 _\- ¡No digas tonterías Keigo! ¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡No es que ella quisiera abrazarme! – espetó molesto._

 _\- Mmmm… ¿Y tú no querías abrazarla Ichigo? ¡A mí me pareció algo más que un abrazo! A mí me pareció… - comenzó a decir Mizuiro._

 _\- ¿Mizuiro, quieres callarte? – lo interrumpió Ichigo molesto. - ¿Acaso crees que soy un mujeriego como tú? Además, yo nunca he tenido novias ni pienso tenerlas, al menos no por el momento. Yo creo que solo traen problemas… - dijo con fastidio._

 _\- Mmmm… Pues no parecías tener algún problema, Ichigo. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera cruzó por tu mente pedirnos ayuda, ¿no es así Keigo? – respondió Mizuiro con una pícara sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Cierto! Querías a esa etérea y mitológica ninfa de los bosques sólo para ti, Ichigo. ¡Yo sólo pude tocar su suave y delicada mano! y tú… tú…. ¡No es justo! – dijo en tono dramático y con su acostumbrado aire teatral._

 _\- ¿Ninfa? ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería Keigo?_

 _\- Amigo mío, lamento decirte que… ¡eres un ignorante! – respondió sonriendo con aire de superioridad. - Las ninfas eran seres mitológicos; espíritus divinos, que se creía vivían en las arboledas, las cimas de las montañas, en los ríos, las cañadas y las grutas; mujeres hermosas, hijas de Zeus, tan bellas como o más que las diosas, ojos hermosos, pálidos rostros. ¡Exactamente como la que acabamos de ver! – exclamó emocionado._

 _\- ¿No te parece extraña Ichigo? Hay algo en ella que… bueno, ¿cómo explicarlo? Es como un imán que atrae despertando fantasías y sueños, como el de Keigo. ¿Tú no sientes curiosidad, Ichigo? ¿No te resulta extraño y hasta cierto punto incómodo? Digo, apenas la hemos visto, no sabemos nada de ella y sin embargo estamos aquí, muriendo de curiosidad por saber cosas._

 _\- ¿Curiosidad por saber cosas? – inquirió sorprendido. - ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Mizuiro? ¡Yo no estoy muriendo de curiosidad por saber cosas! – respondió frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- ¿En serio, Ichigo? A mí me pareció lo contrario cuando me di cuenta cómo la mirabas. Por un momento te quedaste en blanco, mirando fijamente sus ojos. Estabas… estático – dijo Mizuiro con expresión dubitativa._

 _\- Bueno… tiene unos ojos muy hermosos pero… ¡Nah! Estás imaginando cosas Mizuiro._

 _\- ¡Pues yo creo que le gustaste Ichigo! Ni siquiera trató de golpearte cuando tus manos… bueno… tú sabes… ¡Eres un pervertido, amigo mío! - aseveró Keigo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

 _\- ¡Oh, claro! ¿Ahora yo soy el pervertido? – refutó Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de fastidio. - De cualquier forma, no creo que la volvamos a ver; así que todos, consumidos por la curiosidad, terminaremos muertos al final del día – exclamó con sarcasmo._

 _\- Quizá no tengamos un final tan siniestro. Por si no lo notaron, usaba el uniforme de nuestra escuela - afirmó Keigo con una sonrisa triunfal. – Eso significa que podremos toparnos con esa gélida princesa en cualquier momento durante las clases. ¡Sería estupendo que estuviera en nuestro grupo!, pero dudo mucho que tengamos tanta suerte – exclamó con pesar; - Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué haremos si nos topamos con ella nuevamente? – continuó. - ¡No podemos permitirnos morir siendo tan jóvenes! Debemos hacer algo para evitar tan vil destino aunque eso signifique sacrificarse, Ichigo, amigo mío – bromeó en tono solemne._

 _\- ¿Cómo que sacrificarse? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Keigo?_

 _\- ¡Ichigo, vaya que eres lento! Lo que quiero decir es que alguno deberá "sacrificarse" por el bienestar de los tres. ¡Acercarse a ella y averiguar! ¡Yo estaría encantado de sacrificarme por ustedes en el gélido abrazo de esa diosa pero… parece que no soy su tipo! – dijo decepcionado. -Y tú, ¿qué dices Mizuiro? ¿Te sacrificarás por tus más preciados amigos? – sugirió dramáticamente._

 _\- Ustedes saben que prefiero a las chicas mayores. Resulta tentador un sacrificio de esa naturaleza, pero es obvio que yo tampoco soy su tipo. Eso te deja solo a ti, Ichigo. Serás tú quien deba sacrificarse por el bienestar de todos nosotros._

 _\- ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Total y absolutamente locos! En realidad no me extraña de Keigo, pero viniendo de ti Mizuiro, no puedo más que reconocer que la locura es contagiosa. ¡Y la respuesta es no! Si tanta es su curiosidad, investiguen por su cuenta ¡pero no piensen que voy ayudarlos con algo tan absurdo! – espetó con firmeza dando por concluido el tema. - "_

Si, ciertamente era absurdo. Pero cuando Amane apareció en su salón y se presentó brevemente, volvió a acicatearlo esa absurda curiosidad; siendo honesto, no reveló prácticamente nada. Mencionó que era de Kyoto; que había vivido en diferentes lugares, aunque nunca dijo cuáles; que la actividad de su madre estaba relacionada con un proyecto de paisajes, pero tampoco dijo cuál, y… si se trataba de un proyecto ¿se quedarían permanentemente en Karakura o su estancia sólo era temporal? ¿Cuánto duraría ese proyecto? ¿Eso significaba entonces que al concluirlo Amane se iría?

\- ¡Rayos! – pensó ansioso. Tenía que hacer algo porque quizás no disponía de mucho tiempo para satisfacer su propia curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de su casa, Amane se había quedado contemplando la figura de Ichigo al alejarse, sin poder contener la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios cuando lo observó doblar una esquina. Al tiempo que entraba a su casa y se dirigía a su habitación, no pudo evitar cierto estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era extraño. Desde hacía mucho había sido consciente que la mayoría de las personas que se acercaban a ella lo habían hecho por curiosidad.

Al principio solía etiquetarlas; las que se acercaban tratando de satisfacer una curiosidad malsana, con intención de herir y quienes lo hacían por el simple hecho de tener algo que decir en intrascendentes conversaciones de pasillo o para alimentar los chismecillos escolares. Al pasar el tiempo, dejó de lado esas etiquetas. Comprendió que la curiosidad es parte de la naturaleza de todas las personas, incluida ella, y en algún momento se dio cuenta que no todos quienes se acercaban, caían en esos supuestos.

Hubo quien lo hizo porque era dulce, sincera, honesta o tierna. O quien la consideraba bella, enigmática y única. Muy pocos, era cierto, pero definitivamente por razones completamente distintas a lo que ella daba por hecho. Justamente eso la hizo darse cuenta que no debía dar por hecho absolutamente nada; ni intenciones, ni reacciones, ni circunstancias, ni motivos. Todos tenían el derecho a explicar, a dar sus propias razones. Sabía perfectamente que Ichigo se había acercado a ella por curiosidad pero no había logrado desvelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- "Ichigo es... tan considerado y compasivo; tan dulcemente ingenuo, intentando constantemente ocultar su verdadero yo bajo esa expresión casi escalofriante de su rostro" – pensó con ternura. - Es como si tratara de... ¡esconderse o protegerse bajo esa actitud arrogante, apática y rebelde, casi... desafiante! - se dijo sorprendida.

Era tan bien parecido aunque él pretendiera ignorarlo y pese a que intentaba pasar ciertamente desapercibido, con esa hermosa y caprichosamente desarreglada mata de cabello anaranjado y esos maravillosos ojos color ámbar que parecían gritar los secretos de su alma, sería imposible no notarlo.

\- Se siente tan bien estar a su lado – se dijo mientras un tenue rubor cubría sus mejillas y un ligero estremecimiento recorría su espalda. Por alguna extraña razón, con él se sentía segura de lo que decía y hacía… Ichigo le hacía sentir que nada podría dañarla o lastimarla sin haber dicho siquiera una palabra. Como una promesa silenciosa enviada desde lo más profundo de los pensamientos de él haciendo eco en los suyos diciendo "- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré". –

Además, ¿para qué negarlo? Se sentía atraída hacia Ichigo desde que se cruzaron sus miradas aquélla mañana. Cuando sintió esas largas y fuertes manos en su pecho y ese tenso cuerpo bajo el suyo fue tan consciente de él, del aroma de su piel y de su pelo, del calor que emanaba de su ser, que por un momento no pudo reaccionar. Hubiera querido extraviarse en esos brillantes ojos para siempre. Ichigo la hizo experimentar cosas que no había sentido antes… sería tan sencillo y tan hermoso dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y esperar lo que pudiera ocurrir pero… era algo que no podía ser, que no tenía derecho a permitir que ocurriera si acaso existía esa posibilidad. Desconocía cuánto tiempo estaría en ese lugar pero sabía perfectamente que no sería permanente.

Con un suspiro de resignación se recordó a sí misma que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar su compañía y su cercanía, el tiempo que pudiera durar, ofreciendo a cambio aquéllo que era lo único que podía ofrecer: su amistad. No tenía sentido intentar algo más porque hacerlo significaría indudablemente que ella saldría lastimada.

– Ichigo… - murmuró suavemente. En ese momento el ruido de la puerta principal de la casa al cerrarse la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Amane? ¿Amane? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué está todo tan obscuro? – escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¡Madre, no te escuché llegar! – exclamó con sorpresa, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la cocina.

\- Es obvio que no me escuchaste; de haberlo hecho no tendría que estar llamándote – respondió sonriendo una hermosa, alta y distinguida mujer.

De piel tan pálida como la de Amane, unos fascinantes y maravillosos ojos verdes, aunque de un tono diferente al de los ojos de su hija y un hermoso y seductor hoyuelo en la barbilla. Su largo cabello, tan largo como el de Amane, caía sobre sus hombros como una espectacular cascada de seda y a diferencia del de Amane, era ligeramente ondulado y de un color tan negro como el ébano. Su nombre era Etsu.

\- ¿Por qué está todo a obscuras? Sabes perfectamente que no es seguro que permanezca todo así – la reprendió con ternura. - No conocemos el vecindario y aunque me aseguraron que es sumamente tranquilo, ninguna medida de seguridad sale sobrando. ¿Ya cenaste? – preguntó ansiosa.

\- Aún no, madre. Preferí esperarte – respondió Amane con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Oh, Amane! Sabes que debes seguir tus propios horarios. Los míos son siempre un enredijo y pocas veces coinciden con los tuyos – dijo contrariada. - Te prepararé algo mientras me cuentas cómo te ha ido en la escuela. No había tenido tiempo para platicar contigo, Amane, así que me disculpo por ello – agregó acongojada. – Pero dime ¿te gustó el lugar? ¿Ya hiciste algunos amigos? ¿Muchos chicos guapos? ¿Alguno a la vista? ¿Muchas chicas hermosas? ¡Oh, vamos! debe haber mucho por decir. ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – exclamó emocionada.

\- Te contaré cuando dejes de hacer tantas preguntas, madre. ¡Ahora no sé cuál debo responder primero! – respondió Amane, tratando de contener la risa.

\- Pues respóndelas en el orden en que las pregunté o en todo caso, empieza respondiendo la que creas más importante. Lo dejo a tu elección, Amane – expresó su madre sonriendo, mientras se movía por todo el sitio abriendo y cerrando las puertas de la alacena, sacando utensilios y un sinfín de cosas del refrigerador.

\- Bueno… el lugar es enorme y me gustó mucho; sí, mucho. No he tenido tiempo de conocer todo pero hay algunas cosas que llamaron mi atención – dijo Amane sonriendo. - ¡Probablemente vuelva a tomar clases de kendo! – agregó emocionada. - Respecto a los instructores, todos son muy amables y atentos; las materias, muy parecidas a las que solía llevar en otros lugares; aunque aquí llevaré inglés y español, estoy segura que no tendré mayor problema. De lo que sí estoy segura es que tendré los mismos problemas con matemáticas, pero nada de qué preocuparse – dijo con resignación.

\- Podríamos conseguir un instructor particular, Amane. Si crees que puedes manejarlo por tu cuenta, adelante. Pero si en algún punto consideras que necesitas ayuda, buscaremos inmediatamente a alguien, ¿está bien? – dijo Etsu mientras se volvía para mirar a Amane con ternura.

\- De acuerdo, madre. No te preocupes. Estoy segura que podré manejarlo.

\- ¿Podrías poner los cubiertos? La cena está casi lista.

\- Por supuesto, madre – respondió.

Mientras Amane colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa, su madre volvió sobre el tema.

\- Y qué hay de los amigos ¿ya has hecho algunos? – inquirió con interés.

\- Aún no. He estado tan entretenida con las tareas que no he dedicado mucho tiempo a socializar. Prefiero esperar un poco más antes de intentarlo – respondió con resignación.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y el recorrido por la escuela lo hiciste sola? – exclamó Etsu sorprendida. - Los chicos de ahora son demasiado extraños. Una chica nueva, absolutamente encantadora y ¿ninguno se ofreció a acompañarte? ¡Es inaudito! En mi época hubieran peleado a muerte entre ellos por el simple hecho de acercarse a ofrecerme su ayuda. ¡Oh, vamos, no puedo creer que nadie se haya ofrecido a acompañarte, Amane! – comentó curiosa mientras una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? – cuestionó Amane confundida. - ¡Sabes perfectamente que no lo hice sola! Claro que hubo alguien que se ofreció a mostrarme la escuela, pero definitivamente no peleó a muerte para hacerlo, ¡eso te lo aseguro! – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Uhhhh…! Me imagino que eso responde lo del chico guapo a la vista, ¿no? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

\- ¡Ay, claro que no! - intentó aclarar rápidamente. - Yo… bueno… en realidad es bastante guapo pero… - reconoció sonriendo tímidamente.

\- ¡Ahhh, ya veo! ¡Entonces hay otro! - aseveró Etsu con picardía.

\- ¡No hay ningún otro! Ichigo es el único - aclaró atropelladamente.

\- ¿Ichigo? Interesante nombre – murmuró Etsu. - Mmm… ya veo. Debe ser alguien… ¿especial? – dijo mirándola de reojo.

\- No, madre. En realidad… no tiene nada de especial. Es… simplemente Ichigo – respondió desviando la mirada mientras sentía cómo se ruborizaba al decir ese nombre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Amane? ¿Por qué esa mirada triste? – preguntó Etsu consternada al ver su expresión.

\- Madre... ¿cuánto tiempo permaneceremos en este sitio? - inquirió con ansiedad. - Yo… me preguntaba… ¿alguna vez nos quedaremos en algún lugar permanentemente? – titubeó. - No es que me queje… me encanta conocer nuevos lugares y distintas costumbres… es sólo que… necesito saber… - dijo antes de hacer una pausa, sin atreverse a mirar a su madre. Al cabo de algunos instantes continuó con cierta desesperación - ...necesito saber si algún día tendré la libertad para expresarle a alguien lo que siento, sin temor a lastimarlo con mi ausencia y sin miedo a lastimarme a mí misma.

\- Amane… aún eres muy joven para entender estas cosas. Tienes apenas 15 años ¡por todos los cielos! No se supone que busques ataduras de ninguna clase a esta edad – dijo sorprendida. - Tienes toda una vida por delante y cuando llegue el momento, serás completamente libre de expresar lo que sientas sin ningún temor. Sólo entonces podrás soltar las amarras que te atan a mí y navegar tu propio destino - argumentó sin poder evitar una expresión de profundo pesar. - Pero por ahora, no es posible y no sabes… cuánto lo siento, Amane – reconoció contrariada. - Lo único que puedo decirte con certeza es que permaneceremos en este sitio hasta que concluyas la preparatoria. No es posible quedarnos más tiempo. Si logro concretar una plaza permanente como catedrática de arte en la Universidad de Tokyo, podrás realizar allí tus estudios de nivel superior. Es todo lo que puedo ofrecer por el momento, Amane. Pero si la plaza no llega a ser permanente, tendremos que marcharnos – concluyó con expresión de impotencia y frustración.

\- Sólo hay otra cosa que necesito que me respondas, madre. ¿Mi padre sabe dónde estamos? – preguntó con voz seria al tiempo que miraba a Etsu fijamente.

\- No, Amane, estoy segura que no lo sabe. Pero de permanecer en este lugar, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubriera, aún cuando ni siquiera nos esté buscando - reconoció con expresión de derrota. Amane exhaló un profundo suspiro de impotencia y resignación.

– Creo que me iré a dormir. Ya no tengo apetito. Buenas noches, madre – se despidió mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de Etsu.

\- Buenas noches, Amane… - respondió su madre mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

Minutos después, Amane se dirigía a su habitación, tratando de contener el llanto.

* * *

 **Etsu** : "más allá".


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.** **El dulce lazo que unió a Ichigo y Amane.**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Amane salió a toda prisa de casa. Estaba algo retrasada y sabía que Ichigo la estaría esperando.

\- ¡Hai, Amane!

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! ¡Lo siento tanto! – se disculpó. - ¡Pensé que no te alcanzaría! Me dormí tan tarde haciendo la tarea que perdí la noción del tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera escuché el despertador esta mañana! – exclamó apenada.

\- No te preocupes, llegas a tiempo – respondió Ichigo sonriendo tratando de tranquilizarla al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar.

\- Y a ti, ¿cómo te fue con la tarea? – inquirió Amane con curiosidad.

\- No me puedo quejar. Sigo teniendo problemas con el inglés, pero creo que podré superarlos tarde o temprano – expresó con determinación. - El español no me cuesta trabajo, pero de vez en cuando llega a ser un fastidio – dijo con aire resignado.

\- Si lo deseas, yo… yo podría ayudarte con ambos idiomas – ofreció Amane con timidez.

\- ¿Uhhh…? ¿En serio? ¿Tú conoces ambos? – se volvió para mirarla con asombro.

\- Si… también hablo… otros idiomas – reconoció cohibida. - En realidad me llaman mucho la atención y parece que… tengo facilidad para aprenderlos – aceptó Amane con sencillez mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey, se ve que has estado ocupada! ¡Pfff! No puedo ni pensar en aprender más de uno – comentó Ichigo sorprendido.

\- Bueno, es que en eso invierto las horas que otros utilizan… para salir a dar la vuelta – confesó apenada. - No digo que esté mal, simplemente son formas diferentes de aprovechar el tiempo – añadió.

\- ¿Y qué dirías si te invito hoy a dar la vuelta? Podría ser tu guía de turistas y mostrarte algunos lugares para que empieces a conocer Karakura – inquirió mirándola de reojo. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Hoy a las ocho? – preguntó tratando de ocultar su ansiedad. Amane volteó a mirarlo sorprendida tratando de controlar los violentos latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué no? – respondió titubeando. - ¡Suena… divertido! – dijo tratando de ocultar su emoción. - A las ocho entonces – aceptó finalmente. - Y ¿qué me dices de las clases de inglés y español? ¿Aceptarás mi ayuda? – inquirió mirándolo expectante.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Ichigo rápidamente. - No suena tan emocionante, pero debo reconocer que la necesito. ¿Tu casa o la mía? – preguntó súbitamente.

\- Yo… bueno, yo… - balbuceó desconcertada sin saber que debía responder. – Yo… creo que podría ser en ambas, ¿no crees? Un día en mi casa, el siguiente en la tuya. ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió con expresión interrogante. - Así no tendrás… que ausentarte demasiado y evitarás que tu familia se preocupe – argumentó pasando saliva por su repentinamente reseca garganta.

\- Por mí está bien, siempre que no sea los fines de semana – respondió Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Por supuesto que en fines de semana no, Ichigo! – exclamó Amane haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Y ¿qué hay de tu familia? ¿No se preocuparán por tu ausencia? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- No lo creo – contestó Amane sonriendo. - Mi madre no está en casa todo el día, así que al regreso de la escuela paso toda la tarde a solas – explicó inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. - Aunque creo que eso va a cambiar un poco ya que estoy pensando retomar mis clases de kendo – agregó con cierta emoción.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, se encontraban frente a la escuela. Ambos pensaron en lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo cuando estaban juntos. Cruzaban la entrada cuando escucharon una voz casi infantil a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

\- ¡Inoue! – exclamó Ichigo mientras se detenía y se volvía a mirar a la hermosa chica que lo saludaba. Amane se detuvó junto a Ichigo.

\- ¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun! – lo saludó ella con timidez.

\- Buen día, Inoue – respondió Ichigo amablemente

Inoue dirigió su vista hacia la joven alta y esbelta que se encontraba al lado de Ichigo. La chica nueva. - Es tan… bella – pensó al tiempo que experimentaba una extraña opresión en el pecho al verla junto a Ichigo. Su pálida piel y su blanco cabello la hacían ver misteriosa y extraña pero al mismo tiempo fría y distante. Y sus ojos, eran tan hermosos.

\- ¿Por qué está Kurosaki-kun con ella? – se preguntó desconcertada.

Amane miró brevemente a la joven antes de inclinar levemente la cabeza a manera de saludo. Era la hermosa chica amiga de Arisawa, Inoue Orihime..

\- Tan dulce y cándida - pensó Amane con ternura. Era evidente su atracción por Ichigo. - ¡Upsss! ¿Será su novia? ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió pensar que podría tener novia? – se dijo sorprendida. Un chico como Ichigo quizá tendría montones de chicas tras él. El saludo de Inoue la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Buenos días, Koizumi-san! – saludó con una hermosa sonrisa. - Eres la nueva estudiante y han pasado ya un par de meses desde que llegaste, pero no hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos apropiadamente. Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime y me da mucho gusto conocerte – dijo mientras hacía una ligera inclinación.

\- Buenos días, Inoue-san – respondió Amane, al tiempo que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza. - A mí también me da gusto conocerte – expresó suavemente. - Y puedes decirme Amane. Suena menos formal – concluyó sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias… Amane – añadió haciendo nuevamente una ligera inclinación. - Será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde al salón – sugirió sonriendo. – ¡Hasta luego, Kurosaki-kun! - dijo alejándose rápidamente.

\- Hasta pronto, Inoue – respondió Ichigo.

\- Inoue-san es muy dulce y gentil… además de hermosa – comentó Amane con admiración.

\- ¿Uhhh? Supongo que sí – contestó él. – Me refiero a que tienes razón; Inoue es una persona muy amable – explicó Ichigo ante la expresión confundida de Amane, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar. – Será mejor que nos apresuremos; definitivamente no tengo deseo alguno de llegar tarde a la clase de inglés – expresó con cierta ansiedad. Amane asintió y ambos aceleraron el paso en dirección al salón de clases.

Un par de horas después, sonaba la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo. En ese momento, todos saltaron de sus asientos y prácticamente corrieron hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Hey, Amane! ¿No estarás pensando en quedarte aquí? ¡Ven, acompáñame a la azotea! – escuchó la voz de Ichigo en ese momento.

\- No tenía pensado quedarme aquí, Ichigo – respondió extrañada. - Simplemente esperaba a que se despejara la puerta – explicó.

\- Vamos, apresúrate – ordenó él sonriendo.

\- Yo… - comenzó a decir al tiempo que sentía cómo se sonrojaba - …de acuerdo – aceptó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y lo seguía hacia el pasillo.

Después de subir rápidamente las escaleras detrás de él, se dirigieron a la azotea. En el momento en que Ichigo abrió la puerta, Amane sintió una brisa suave y fresca golpeando sus mejillas y un sol brillante la deslumbró. Parpadeó rápidamente para ajustar su vista sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Ichigo. Sorprendida y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, dio unos pasos hacia el exterior. Sus ojos se llenaron con el espectáculo de un cielo azul intenso, salpicado de nubes semejantes a copos de nieve. Inconscientemente, levantó los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, inhaló profundamente el aire fresco y comenzó a girar lentamente sobre su eje como si se tratara de una niña de cinco años.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡Esta vista es… increíble! – exclamó emocionada. - Ahora entiendo porqué les encanta venir a este lugar – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Me imaginé que te gustaría – respondió él con su típica sonrisa, observándola con detenimiento.

\- ¡Gracias, Ichigo! Esto es… ¡simplemente genial! – exclamó mirándolo con agradecimiento.

\- ¡Oi, Amane! ¡Ten cuidado, podrías…! – comenzó a decir Ichigo tratando de alertarla. Al ver lo que ocurría, sólo atinó a correr hasta donde se encontraba Amane quien, sin darse cuenta, había apoyado uno de sus pies en la orilla de una baldosa suelta, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Amane buscó desesperadamente un hipotético lugar donde apoyar las manos, pero sólo pudo sentir el vacío y sin pensarlo, apretó fuertemente los párpados. Justo cuando caía, sintió unos brazos que la sostenían firme y gentilmente. Abrió los ojos súbitamente, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de Ichigo a unos cuantos centímetros del de ella, murmurando algo cerca de su oído.

¡…caer y lastimarte…! - dijo en tono preocupado. No atinaron a hacer nada más que mirarse fijamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Amane? – inquirió Ichigo pasando saliva por su garganta, intentando parecer tranquilo. - ¡Maldición, Amane! Estás… tan cerca - pensó frunciendo el ceño y conteniendo el aliento.

\- Yo… yo estoy, bien, Ichigo – logró apenas balbucear mientras, sin poder apartar su mirada de la de él, hacía un enorme esfuerzo por controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón que amenazaban con hacerlo estallar en mil pedazos. - ¡Ichigo! Tus ojos son… tan hermosos - pensó Amane exhalando un suspiro.

No debió hacerlo. Ese suspiro fue como una señal; una señal que Ichigo deseaba pero que no esperaba escuchar. Con una profunda exhalación y una leve inclinación de su cabeza sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella, al tiempo que ambos cerraban los ojos. Al principio, solo se rozaron, pero al sentir la húmeda suavidad de la boca de Amane, los inexpertos labios de Ichigo instintivamente presionaron con firmeza los de ella obligándola a separarlos. Fue un beso suave, gentil, húmedo y tibio. Ambos aspirando el aliento del otro. Ichigo colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Amane, acariciándolas suavemente mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él.

Fue un minuto que duró una eternidad y que ninguno quería que terminara. Ambos abrieron los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue como si hablaran en silencio, tratando de decir una y mil cosas al mismo tiempo. Como si trataran de capturar la imagen del otro, congelando ese preciso instante en el tiempo. Ichigo aclaró su garganta reseca. Amane acomodó su flequillo detrás de la oreja y se separaron, aún mirándose a los ojos pero ahora con una mirada de sorpresa, completamente sonrojados.

\- Amane… yo… no sé qué estaba pensando. No quiero que vayas a creer… - comenzó a balbucear.

\- Ichigo…no…no digas nada. No tengo que pensar nada. Es algo que… simplemente ocurrió – dijo Amane en voz baja, desviando su mirada.

\- Pero yo… yo no hago esto normalmente, Amane… no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí para aprovecharme de ti – dijo apenado.

\- No, Ichigo, no. Yo… yo jamás pensaría algo así. Además, esto no habría ocurrido si… si ninguno de los dos lo hubiésemos querido – respondió completamente ruborizada, sin saber qué más decir.

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio, fijamente, pero no se trataba de un silencio embarazoso o tenso. Simplemente se miraron y poco a poco comenzó a aparecer en los ojos de ambos una chispa de alegría y de ingenua complicidad.

\- Fue algo… muy dulce, ¿sabes? – comenzó a decir Amane. - Y voy a recordarlo… toda mi vida porque… es el lazo más hermoso que he podido crear – dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Si, Amane – dijo Ichigo suavemente. - Yo también voy a recordarlo siempre. Aunque apuesto que ya te han besado antes… siendo tan hermosa… no puedo imaginar que alguien no deseara hacerlo – exclamó completamente sonrojado y tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

\- No, Ichigo, nadie lo ha hecho. Eres… el primero – sonrió nerviosa; - por eso este lazo… siempre será especial. Porque fuiste el primero… y porque fuiste tú… - afirmó suavemente.

\- Para mí también será siempre un lazo muy especial, Amane… porque fuiste la primera, pero sobre todo… porque fue contigo – aseguró Ichigo sin dejar de observarla.

Casi sin darse cuenta, murmuraron el nombre del otro en voz muy baja, mientras la suave brisa que soplaba en ese momento, parecía arrastrarlos con ella, como el eco de un suspiro que se perdía lentamente en la distancia.

\- ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos? – exclamaron al unísono, en un desesperado intento de disimular su nerviosismo. No pudieron evitar reír ante esa coincidencia. Se sentaron y después de un breve silencio, comenzaron a platicar sobre los lugares a los que Ichigo la llevaría más tarde.

Amane se sentía emocionada porque uno de esos lugares sería precisamente el río que pasaba por la ciudad, uno de los sitios que inicialmente ella había pensado en visitar. Repentinamente, la expresión de Ichigo se tornó seria y frunciendo el ceño guardó silencio unos minutos, como si alguna clase de pensamiento lo estuviese molestando. Súbitamente comenzó a hablar con voz grave.

\- Amane... hay algo que me gustaría saber… - dijo él tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de preguntar lo que le tenía tan inquieto.

\- Y… ¿qué es lo que… te gustaría saber, Ichigo? – preguntó mirándolo atentamente.

\- Yo... me he estado preguntando ¿por qué no te enfadaste aquél día, Amane? ¿Por qué no me golpeaste o me reclamaste? – inquirió desconcertado. - Cualquier otra chica me habría abofeteado, se habría vuelto loca por haber hecho lo que hice y me habría acusado de ser un pervertido o algo peor…- arguyó mientras inclinaba la cabeza y pasaba nerviosamente una mano por su nuca.

\- ¿De qué hablas Ichigo? – preguntó confundida. - ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hiciste que merecía una paliza?

\- Sabes bien… a qué me refiero Amane. Yo… te toqué ¿sabes? De una forma que solo un pervertido haría… - dijo turbado. - ¿Acaso eso es lo normal en los lugares en los que has estado? – dijo rehuyendo la mirada de ella. - Me refiero a… si es natural que los chicos toquen de esa forma a las chicas… como si nada, sin que haya alguna clase de compromiso que les permita esa cercanía – comentó consternado. - Es algo que no entiendo, Amane. Al ser… no sé… algo tan íntimo… - comenzó a decir antes de guardar silencio, cohibido. - Se supone que sólo las parejas hagan algo así – continuó al cabo de unos instantes, sin atreverse a mirarla.

\- Ichigo…- suspiró Amane profundamente al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza. - Sé perfectamente cómo me tocaste y sé también que no fue algo intencional. Fue solo una reacción natural a un accidente provocado por mí, Ichigo – dijo en tono comprensivo. - Sé que querías quitar lo que fuera que estaba sobre ti y simplemente fue una casualidad que tus manos terminaran ahí – argumentó al tiempo que se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo de aquélla mañana. Guardó silencio durante unos momentos, tratando de controlar su turbación. – Y fue una suerte que lo hicieras porque de otra forma ¡seguramente estaría recuperándome de una fractura en alguna cama de hospital! – bromeó levantando la cabeza al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa y una expresión de fingido enojo.

\- ¡Oi, Amane! ¡No exageres! Nunca tuve intención de usar tanta fuerza – se defendió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella.

\- Pero tenías pensado apartarme violentamente, Ichigo. Esa fue tu primera intención – dijo en tono acusador. - ¿Sabes? Casi en todas partes, ya sea aquí o en los lugares donde he estado, para muchos... tocarse de esa forma es algo normal y natural sin que ello implique un compromiso de ninguna clase; pero para muchos otros no lo es – explicó, tratando de hablar con naturalidad. Ichigo la escuchaba con atención, algo muy poco usual en él, sin dejar de observarla detenidamente.

\- Creo que no es una cuestión de lugares, Ichigo, es una cuestión personal el permitir o no que algo así suceda y el permitir o no que te afecte - aclaró. - Por supuesto que fue algo embarazoso no sólo para ti, pero… no tenía intención de hacerlo más evidente frente a tus amigos – añadió un tanto incómoda. - No soy una persona a la que le agrade ser tocada, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, si es lo que estas pensando - continuó hablando casi en forma atropellada; ni siquiera fue consciente de que algo había cambiado en el tono de su voz. - De hecho, antes de ese día ¡jamás nadie me había tocado! – espetó súbitamente molesta.

Los ojos de Amane brillaban intensamente cuando terminó de hablar; el rubor en su rostro y sus hermosos labios ligeramente apretados le indicaron a Ichigo que parecía estar enojada. Amane por alguna razón se sentía muy irritada.

\- No entiendo por qué me siento tan ofendida - pensó. ¿Qué se suponía que pensaba Ichigo de ella? ¿Acaso pensaba que su manera de ver las cosas y de manejarlas la convertía en una chica… libertina, ansiosa de ser tocada por cualquier chico? Pensar en ello la hizo sentirse sumamente avergonzada.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada Amane? – preguntó Ichigo desconcertado. - Era sólo una pregunta. En primer lugar, jamás habría hecho algo para lastimarte aquél día y en segundo lugar, no era mi intención ofenderte; y tampoco estoy suponiendo que seas el tipo de chica… como el que seguramente estás pensando – aclaró frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Solo olvidémoslo, ¿quieres? – respondió ella; exhaló profundamente, buscando con ello tranquilizarse.

\- De acuerdo pero… ¿sabes algo? Estoy pensando seriamente en hacerte enojar más seguido… - dijo mirándola con una pícara expresión. - Te ves linda cuando te enfadas – añadió sonriendo divertido.

\- ¡Oi! ¿Y qué se supone que es tan gracioso, Ichigo? – replicó Amane al ver la expresión en el rostro de él.

\- ¡Nada, Amane! Es simplemente que… te ves linda cuando te enfadas - concluyó mirándola fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Enfrascados en la charla, no notaron la llegada de algunos chicos. Se trataba de Keigo, Mizuiro y un joven de tez morena, de grandes músculos y muy alto.

\- ¡Ichigoooo! – exclamó un sonriente Keigo.

\- ¡Hey, Keigo, Mizuiro! - los saludó. - ¿Chado? – inquirió Ichigo sorprendido.

\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¡Sí es la bellísima Amane, diosa de lo etéreo, princesa celestial! – dijo Keigo en tono adulador.

\- ¡Hai, Keigo! – saludó Amane entre sonrojada y divertida.

\- ¡Y además sabes bien quién soy! ¡Ohhh! ¡Creo que voy a llorar de felicidad! – exclamó Keigo con su típico tono teatral.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a saberlo, Keigo? Nos saludamos todas las mañanas – respondió Amane confundida. - ¡Hai, Mizuiro! – saludó a Kojima con un sonrisa.

\- ¡Hai, Amane! Qué gusto… encontrarte aquí – respondió Mizuiro desconcertado, intercambiando con Keigo miradas de suspicacia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ichigo solo en la azotea con Amane? Se suponía que no le interesaba en lo absoluto saber algo sobre ella.

\- ¡Hey, Amane! El es Chado. Chado, ella es Amane, la estudiante nueva originaria de Kyoto – dijo Ichigo a manera de presentación.

\- Mmm… - fue todo lo que salió de la garganta del enorme y musculoso joven.

\- Mi nombre es Amane... – se presentó ella con cierto nerviosismo, volviéndose hacia Chad, al tiempo que hacía una leve inclinación con la cabeza – Koizumi Amane… ¿Chado? – inquirió desconcertada.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Koizumi-san – respondió. – Mi nombre es Sado, Yasutora Sado – aclaró. El grave timbre de su voz y su inexpresivo rostro la desconcertaron aún más. – Algunas personas suelen llamarme por mi nombre, Sado o decirme Chad, pero… - comenzó a decir al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia Amane – parece que a Ichigo le agrada más decirme Chado, así que da igual Chad o Chado – terminó de explicar en tono indiferente.

\- Yo… bueno… para mí está bien si… si me llamas sólo por mi nombre Sado-san – dijo Amane con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Mmm… - asintió el gigante con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. – Puedes decirme Chad – respondió el joven haciendo esfuerzos por suavizar la expresión de su rostro, mientras Keigo, Mizuiro y el propio Ichigo lo miraban atónitos.

\- Yo… de acuerdo… - respondió Amane titubeando. – Para mí… también es un gusto conocerte… Chad – agregó sintiéndose menos nerviosa.

\- ¡Oi! No recuerdo haber escuchado a Chad hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo… - comentó Ichigo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estarías aquí Ichigo? – inquirió Keigo súbitamente.

\- Porque siempre venimos aquí… ¿y desde cuándo se supone que tengo que avisarte lo que hago? – respondió Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Ah! Es que simplemente… desapareciste y nos preguntábamos dónde podrías estar – dijo Keigo en tono de complicidad, mientras se aproximaba a Ichigo. - Jamás imaginamos que… estarías tan complacido realizando el sacrificio del que hablamos – susurró con una traviesa sonrisa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? – inquirió Ichigo desconcertado, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

\- ¡Se suponía que nos dejarías morir de la curiosidad, Ichigo, pero es obvio que no pudiste más! – murmuró complacido. - ¿Nos contarás lo que averiguaste sobre esta mitológica beldad? – pidió con cara de súplica.

\- Sí, como tú digas, Keigo – respondió Ichigo con sorna. - Y no la traje aquí porque tuviera curiosidad – dijo arqueando las cejas, mientras cruzaba los brazos en actitud defensiva.

\- Y ¿se puede saber qué tanto murmuran? – preguntó Mizuiro repentinamente interesado en la charla.

\- ¡Ehh… nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! – exclamó Keigo rápidamente. - Le decía a Ichigo que debemos festejar la presencia en este sitio de esta princesa celestial – agregó mirando a Amane embobado.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No es… para tanto – exclamó Amane, conteniendo la risa ante la expresión de Keigo. – ¡Vas a hacer que me sonroje! – expresó mientras sentía que su rostro se ponía de un tono carmesí.

\- ¡Eso sería como un regalo de los dioses, mitológica diosa, hija de Hera!

\- ¡Arrrgh! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez por todas, Keigo? – exclamó Ichigo con fastidio.

Chad los miraba con cara de sorpresa sin atinar a decir algo. En realidad no solía hablar mucho y no tenía intención de que las cosas cambiaran. Amane era sin duda una chica muy hermosa, pensó mientras la observaba discretamente, pero ¿por qué estaba Ichigo a solas con ella? Él parecía estar muy a gusto y… ¿contento? a su lado; aunque, pensándolo bien… también ella. Se veían muy bien juntos. ¿Acaso…? No, eso no era de su incumbencia. Amane debía ser muy especial para hacer que Ichigo actuara de una forma inusual, pensó mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios; y por alguna desconocida razón, eso lo alegraba verdaderamente.

Poco después, entre las típicas y desinhibidas bromas de Keigo, el singular sentido del humor de Mizuiro, el desconcertante silencio de Chad y el acostumbrado ceño fruncido de Ichigo, se escuchó el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso. Rápidamente recogieron sus cosas y caminaron hacia las escaleras. Mientras se dirigían al salón de clases, Amane intentaba en vano recordar algún momento en el pasado en el que se hubiera sentido tan bien al lado de alguien o en el que hubiese estado acompañada a la hora del almuerzo. Era una sensación totalmente nueva para ella; una sensación que la sorprendía y la inquietaba por momentos, pero se sentía inmensamente agradecida de haber podido experimentarla, por primera vez, al lado de ese chico de anaranjado cabello a quien siempre llevaría en su corazón.

Llegó la hora de la salida. En cuanto sonó el timbre anunciando el término de las clases, todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta.

\- ¡Ufff! Creí que nunca terminaría este día – comentó Amane aliviada.

\- Yo también – confesó Ichigo. - ¿Caminamos juntos a tu casa? Quizá podríamos empezar hoy con las lecciones – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- Mmm… me parece bien. Vamos entonces, antes de que se haga más tarde. Se supone que hoy… me mostrarás algunos lugares de la ciudad – comentó Amane con cierta timidez en tanto se dirigían a la salida.

\- No pienses que lo he olvidado. Será toda una experiencia, ya lo verás – respondió Ichigo sonriendo.

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun! – se escuchó de repente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Inoue? – se detuvo Ichigo, volviéndose a mirarla.

\- Kurosaki-kun… Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro y yo saldremos a dar la vuelta más tarde ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? – invitó a Ichigo con expresión interrogante. - Amane puede acompañarnos también si lo desea – ofreció gentilmente.

\- Lo siento Inoue, pero estaré ocupado esta tarde. Quizá en otra ocasión – se disculpó Ichigo rápidamente.

Amane no pudo dejar de notar la mirada de decepción de Inoue, así como los esfuerzos que hacía por no perder la compostura.

\- Está bien, Kurosaki-kun. Será en otra ocasión – dijo sonriendo tímidamente, tratando de ocultar su desilusión. - Nos vemos mañana – dijo a manera de despedida, volviéndose hacia Amane.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos, Amane? Será una experiencia divertida y así podrás conocer el lugar – explicó con sencillez.

\- Yo… me encantaría y agradezco tu gentileza Inoue-san, pero tengo que repasar las lecciones de idiomas – respondió Amane apenada. - ¿Podríamos dejarlo… para otra ocasión? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto. Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión, Amane - aceptó Inoue. - Hasta mañana entonces – continuó, sin dejar de mirarlos con cierta suspicacia.

¿Qué hacía otra vez Kurosaki-kun con Amane? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma tan poco usual? Los había visto juntos por la mañana y él parecía muy contento. ¿Acaso le gustaba?

\- No, seguramente conversaban sobre algo divertido - se dijo convencida, tratando de desechar esos pensamientos. En realidad ella no conocía a Amane, aunque muchos en el salón suponían que era engreída y arrogante. - Tal vez en el fondo es una persona agradable, de otra forma, Kurosaki-kun no se hubiera acercado a ella – pensó satisfecha con su conclusión y con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

\- Hasta mañana, Inoue. ¡Que se diviertan! – escuchó la voz de Ichigo despidiéndose.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5. Amane… también podía verlos.**

En el camino a casa, Amane notó que Ichigo llevaba unas flores en su bolso. Pensó preguntar al respecto pero decidió no hacerlo.

\- Ichigo, ¿te parece bien si pasamos a mi casa para que pueda cambiarme y continuamos a la tuya para las lecciones? - preguntó de repente. - Sé que habíamos acordado que hoy las tomarías aquí, pero me detuve a pensar que también querrías cambiarte - añadió tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos como estaba planeado? Tú no te preocupes, solo déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? - respondió él.

\- Está bien, Ichigo - aceptó resignada. Sólo hasta ese momento fue plenamente consciente de que se encontraría completamente a solas en casa con un chico. Y no cualquier chico. - ¡Es Ichigo, por todos los cielos! - pensó súbitamente aterrorizada. - ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esta situación? ¿Cómo pude acceder tan fácilmente a invitarlo? - se recriminó desesperada. - ¿Pero... qué se supone que debía hacer? - se cuestionó confundida. - ¡Oh, vamos Amane! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Todo resultará perfectamente! - pensó para sí intentando calmarse. - Es... Ichigo, así que sólo debes actuar con naturalidad... sólo debes ser tú misma - se dijo convencida, al tiempo que inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en que llegaron frente a su casa, ni del momento en que, como autómata, se detuvo junto a Ichigo. La voz de él la trajo de vuelta de forma repentina.

\- ¡Oi, Amane! Me parece que hemos llegado - lo escuchó decir. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó extrañado al ver la expresión ausente de ella.

\- ¡Oh! Cierto, yo... lo siento, Ichigo - dijo completamente sorprendida. - Yo... no me di cuenta... - comenzó a explicar mientras abría la reja y con un ademán lo invitaba a entrar. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar el acelerado latir de su corazón mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal. Buscó desesperadamente las llaves dentro de su mochila mientras se adelantaba para abrir, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a Ichigo e indicándole donde podía colocar sus zapatos.

El ancho pasillo de entrada daba paso a una amplia estancia con enormes ventanales, totalmente iluminada por la luz del día, finamente amueblada y decorada y con hermosos acabados en madera. La estancia se conectaba hacia el lado derecho con un antecomedor y también a la cocina a través de un ancho y corto pasillo, totalmente recubierto de madera. Al igual que la estancia, la habitación era espaciosa, completamente iluminada por dos enormes ventanales. El mobiliario de madera era simplemente increíble.

\- Yuzu estaría maravillada en una cocina así. ¡Es genial! - comentó Ichigo asombrado.

\- ¿Quién es Yuzu? - preguntó Amane con curiosidad, al tiempo que colocaba su mochila sobre una de las sillas.

\- Yuzu es mi hermana menor - respondió Ichigo mientras se sentaba frente a una isla colocada al centro de la cocina – Karin es su gemela.

\- ¡Ah!… así que tienes dos hermanas. Nunca lo habías mencionado. Mejor dicho, no te había preguntado por tu familia - comentó un poco más relajada. – ¿Quieres tomar algo, o prefieres comer algo? - inquirió volviéndose a mirarlo.

\- Creo que agua estará bien, Amane - respondió distraídamente mientras sus ojos recorrían con atención el lugar.

\- Vamos Ichigo, agua puedes tomar en todas partes. Mmmm… veamos… qué tenemos aquí – dijo colocando la punta de su dedo índice sobre los labios con expresión dubitativa, mientras revisaba el refrigerador. - Tenemos jugo de naranja, mandarina, granada, arándano… podríamos mezclarlos pero… - se interrumpió. - Bueno, hay un sinfín de cosas y en realidad no sé qué podría gustarte, Ichigo - comentó después de unos instantes. - ¿Qué te parece si eliges lo que desees mientras voy a cambiarme? – ofreció gentilmente. - Siéntete con la libertad de disponer de lo que gustes como si estuvieras en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo en seguida - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

\- De acuerdo... aunque creo que me perderé en este lugar antes de encontrar lo que busco - comentó Ichigo todavía sorprendido.

Amane salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Le resultaba difícil contener el alocado latir de su corazón mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido a la hora del almuerzo; había sido la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en su corta vida y la atesoraría por siempre, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que no debía permitir que volviera a repetirse por su propio bien.

Corrió hacia el closet y lo abrió pensando qué debería ponerse. Eligió rápidamente unos jeans azul claro, una blusa gris y una azul, de tirantes, ajustadas; una chaqueta azul claro, que dejó sobre la cama y unos zapatos de lona gris. Se cambió en unos cuantos minutos y se miró al espejo. Decidió soltar su cabello y cepillarlo. No terminaba de decidir si lo dejaría suelto o si sería mejor recogerlo. Se decidió por trenzarlo hacia un lado. Tomó de su mochila los libros y cuadernos, la chaqueta de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina. Al entrar descubrió a Ichigo de pie junto a uno de los ventanales, observando el atardecer.

– Ichigo es… tan especial – pensó emocionada, deteniéndose en la entrada.

En todo el lugar se respiraba tranquilidad. En un lugar así, con esa atmósfera cálida, luminosa, serena y relajada, era fácil entender porque a Amane no le molestaba estar sola, pensaba Ichigo. Al escuchar sus pasos entrando a la cocina, se volvió para mirarla brevemente de arriba a abajo.

\- Se ve tan bien con esos jeans ajustados y esa blusa pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel – pensó nervioso. En ese momento fue consciente de su bien torneado cuerpo. ¿Cómo una chica tan delgada podía tener esas formas?

Su cintura era estrecha y sus caderas se ensanchaban en unas perfectamente definidas pero delicadas curvas y tenía unas increíblemente bien torneadas piernas. La franja de piel que quedaba descubierta entre la orilla de la blusa y la cintura del pantalón dejaba ver un abdomen acostumbrado al ejercicio al igual que sus esbeltos pero firmes brazos. Su delicado y largo cuello sosteniendo la bella forma de su cabeza.

Y esa blusa... se ajustaba estupendamente a su delgado torso y a la suave y redondeada forma de sus senos, sin mostrar más de lo necesario. Definitivamente sus cálculos respecto a esa zona... podría decir que fueron exactos, se dijo, al tiempo que sentía cómo empezaba a cambiar el color de su rostro ante ese pensamiento, hasta adquirir un tono casi carmesí. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarse con el jugo en su garganta.

\- Esta vista es estupenda, Amane. Ahora entiendo porque no te molesta pasar las tardes a solas - comentó tratando de cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí. Es muy relajante. ¿Encontraste algo que te agradara? - inquirió ella con una sonrisa.

\- Amane, todo aquí es agradable - respondió Ichigo.

\- Me refiero a algo de tomar - aclaró divertida.

\- La combinación de granada y arándano no estuvo mal. De hecho hasta podría decir que me gustó - respondió sorprendido.

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Vamos, sígueme.

Amane se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la estancia e Ichigo no pudo dejar de notar en ese momento su hermoso y firme trasero. Pasó saliva por su garganta pensando que iba a ser muy difícil concentrarse en la lección. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiarse el uniforme?

El reloj en la estancia marcaba casi las 19:00 hrs. Amane se levantó y encendió las luces. Se dirigió a su habitación y encendió una lámpara. Fue a la habitación de su madre para encender otra. Regresó a la estancia donde Ichigo se encontraba acomodando sus cuadernos dentro de la mochila.

\- ¿Acaso vas a iluminar toda la casa? Todavía hay luz de día – dijo mirándola confundido.

\- Por supuesto que no, Ichigo - sonrió. - Simplemente enciendo algunas luces por seguridad y porque así mi madre no tendrá que entrar a obscuras - aclaró con naturalidad. - Suele llegar bastante tarde ¿sabes? La luz de la entrada la encenderé cuando salgamos.

\- Parece más bien un ritual – bromeó él. - Es obvio que estás habituada a realizarlo – afirmó observándola con curiosidad mientras ella se movía por el lugar.

\- Sí. Desde que recuerdo ha sido así – respondió Amane mientras escribía una nota que depositó sobre una pequeña mesa en la estancia. – Cuando era más pequeña, solía estar al cuidado de alguna nana. Ella era quien realizaba el "ritual" por instrucciones de mi madre - comentó con cierto aire de nostalgia. - Como ya soy lo suficientemente grande, no requerimos más de esos servicios, pero eventualmente tendremos que contratar a alguien que se encargue de la limpieza del lugar; pero sobre todo, para que la casa no se encuentre totalmente desierta. La limpieza es muy sencilla y ambas procuramos mantener todo en absoluto orden - explicó.

\- Parece que eres muy metódica, Amane. Espero que no seas alguna clase de maniática obsesiva, porque aunque a mí no me disgusta el orden, comparado contigo me considero un completo desastre - admitió resignado. - ¿Nos vamos? - sugirió.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió ella alegremente, mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y se dirigían hacia la puerta principal.

Algunos minutos después, se encontraban en la calle, caminando lentamente en dirección a la casa de Ichigo. Amane sintió nuevamente el deseo de preguntar para qué o para quién eran las flores que llevaba en su bolso, pero una vez más decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Un par de cuadras más adelante, alcanzó a distinguir la figura de una niña, parada junto a un poste como si estuviese esperando a alguien. La misma niña que días atrás, había frustrado sus planes de exploración por los alrededores. Repentinamente, volvió esa sensación tan conocida. Esa opresión en su cuerpo que la hacía sentir intranquila.

\- Ichigo, ¿podríamos tomar otra ruta hacia tu casa? - preguntó Amane con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

\- No lo creo. Al final de esta calle está mi casa. ¿Ocurre algo Amane? - inquirió extrañado.

\- Es que... hay alguien en esa esquina, Ichigo. De hecho, es una niña pero... hay algo en ella que me hace sentir nerviosa – respondió inquieta. Ichigo se detuvo de repente. Se volvió lentamente y la miró con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

\- ¿Acaso puedes verla? - preguntó asombrado.

\- ¡Yo... por supuesto que puedo verla, Ichigo! No estoy ciega - respondió mirándolo desconcertada. Amane tardó unos segundos en registrar la pregunta de Ichigo. – Acaso tú… ¿tú también puedes verla? - preguntó confundida después de un momento.

\- Te responderé también que no estoy ciego, Amane. Sígueme – dijo él con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Es... estás hablando en serio? - se quedó atónita.

\- Sí, sígueme. No va a hacerte nada. De hecho, para ella son las flores sobre las que has querido preguntar desde que las viste - explicó con su acostumbrada sonrisa entre pícara y burlona.

\- E... está bien. Vamos – dijo Amane nerviosa.

Lentamente se aproximaron a la pequeña. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Amane se dio cuenta que tenía alguna clase de objeto colgando en el centro de su pecho, algo parecido a una cadena y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. - ¿Qué... qué se supone que significa eso? - se preguntó verdaderamente asustada. Ichigo se acercó a la niña y la saludó amablemente. Despacio, sacó de su mochila las flores y una botella, donde las colocó, para después depositar el improvisado florero junto a un poste. Inmediatamente la chiquilla le dio las gracias y comenzó a conversar con él, contándole cómo había sido su día.

Amane no dejaba de observarlos boquiabierta; simplemente no podía creer que estaba viendo y escuchando esa conversación. Cierto, desde siempre ella había visto a muchos otros como la pequeña, pero jamás se atrevió a acercarse a ninguno de ellos. Ni remotamente se le habría ocurrido hacer algo así. De hecho, toda vez que podía cambiaba sus rutas de ida y vuelta con la esperanza de evitarlos. Así, solo le quedaba lidiar con aquéllos que solían rondar por su casa o cerca de ella.

\- ¿Pero... cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que Ichigo esté platicando con esa niña? – pensó perpleja. - ¿Desde cuándo puede verlos? - se preguntó. Repentinamente regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó la voz de Ichigo diciéndole que debían irse. Lentamente comenzaron a alejarse pero Amane sintió como si le pesaran los pies y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

\- Ichigo... ¿qué... qué fue todo eso? - inquirió titubeando, mirándolo sin lograr salir de su asombro. - Me refiero a que… es algo muy hermoso el detalle de las flores pero…

\- Simplemente trato de ser amable, Amane... eso es todo – la interrumpió con tranquilidad. - Me imagino que debe ser difícil encontrarte en este mundo, completamente solo, cuando se supone que no deberías porque ya estás muerto – dijo con naturalidad. Súbitamente se volvió a mirarla desconcertado.

\- Y tú ¿cómo es que pudiste verla, Amane? – preguntó curioso.

\- No lo sé, Ichigo. Siempre he podido ver a otros como ella - dijo mientras un ligero estremecimiento la recorría de pies a cabeza. - ¿Cómo o por qué? No lo sé, pero a diferencia tuya, yo no platico con ellos. Procuro evitarlos siempre que puedo, pues mi madre me pidió hacerlo cuando le conté que podía verlos - explicó sin poder evitar estremecerse nuevamente. - Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que vi al último, así que pensé que no los volvería a ver - continuó. - Hace unos días, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna ruta que me llevara al río, la vi... en esa misma esquina – concluyó.

\- Es extraño... - comenzó a decir él. - Siempre creí que era el único que podía verlos. Al menos hasta ahora nadie me había dicho que podía hacerlo – dijo con naturalidad mientras se alzaba de hombros. - Yo también los he visto desde que recuerdo y honestamente ya no recuerdo desde cuándo es eso. En fin, ya llegamos – dijo tranquilamente mientras se detenían frente a una casa de dos pisos y la fachada de una clínica.

\- Espera un minuto, Amane. Tendré que entrar antes que tú... - comenzó a decir Ichigo apenado - podría intentar explicarte, pero... será mejor que - se interrumpió al tiempo que abría la puerta principal. Entró rápidamente antes que ella. En el momento en que Amane puso el primer pie dentro de la casa, la escena que contempló la dejó simplemente perpleja.

No bien terminaron de entrar, escuchó una grave y fuerte voz gritando el nombre de Ichigo; observó a Ichigo golpeando con la pierna algo parecido a un proyectil que fue a rebotar fuertemente contra la pared. Al momento del impacto, escuchó una voz infantil burlándose de alguien. Cuando el proyectil aterrizó en el piso, Amane se dio cuenta de que era un hombre que se incorporaba despacio, quejándose entrecortadamente. Al verla, se puso de pie como impulsado por una catapulta, se detuvo frente a ella y la saludó con voz emocionada.

\- ¡Ohhhh! Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Tenemos visitas! Ichigo, ¿por qué no nos avisaste que traerías a tu novia? – dijo sonriendo y con tono amistoso.

\- ¡Maldición, viejo! ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías? Amane es una compañera de la escuela. ¡Y ya deja de tratar de golpearme! ¿Es así como recibes a tu hijo? - preguntó con fastidio.

\- ¡Ohhhh! Amane ¡Pero qué nombre más encantador! - comentó emocionado. - Yo me llamo Isshin, Kurosaki Isshin, y soy el padre de este vago llamado Ichigo. Pero tú puedes decirme "papá" - agregó sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¡Ay, por favor! Deja de decir sandeces. Si sigues así, vas a terminar siendo el padre de todo Karakura – respondió la misma voz de hacía un rato desde el comedor. Amane no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Karin! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan grosera! - se escuchó una voz suave y gentil.

\- ¡Pero por favor, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta! – dijo Isshin dirigiéndose a Amane con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Amane... Koizumi, Amane. Es un gusto conocerlo Isshin-san – exclamó ella con formalidad mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Cuando Amane levantó el rostro e Isshin pudo mirarla de frente, su sonrisa pareció congelarse dando paso a una expresión de asombro que, tras un enorme esfuerzo por parte de él, desapareció luego de unos instantes.

\- ¡Ohhhh! Y eres tan dulce. Ya te dije que puedes decirme "papá". Isshin-san suena demasiado formal, ¿no crees Amane-chan? - inquirió con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Oh, bueno yo… no sé si podría. Sería una completa falta de respeto, Isshin-san - expresó ella apenada. - Por otro lado, yo estaría muy honrada si me llama únicamente Amane - pidió haciendo nuevamente una reverencia.

\- ¿Lo ves? Las formalidades pueden resultar molestas de vez en cuando Amane, así que puedes llamarme papá. Tú podrías ser como una tercera hija, porque solo tengo dos – exclamó con una expresión traviesa.

\- Mucho gusto, Amane-chan. Mi nombre es Yuzu. ¡Bienvenida a casa! – dijo una pequeña de cabellos castaños acercándose a Amane, que continuaba estática cerca de la puerta.

\- El gusto es mío… Yuzu-chan – respondió Amane con una sonrisa.

\- Hola. Yo soy Karin - se presentó una jovencita de negro cabello que se encontraba sentada en el comedor. - ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? – preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente.

\- Amane, Karin-chan. Simplemente, Amane - exclamó volviéndose hacia Karin, al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia.

\- Bienvenida, Amane – respondió mirándola con curiosidad. Ichigo había llevado antes compañeras de clase, pero ninguna le había parecido tan bella y delicada como Amane. Todo en ella le pareció hermoso pero especialmente sus ojos.

\- Muchas gracias, Karin-chan - respondió sonriendo.

\- Puedes decirme sólo Karin... los honoríficos son realmente aburridos y sin ninguna utilidad - dijo con desgano.

\- Y a mí puedes llamarme Yuzu, Amane - pidió dulcemente la otra pequeña.

\- ¡Oh! Es muy gentil de su parte pero yo... yo no sé... si sea apropiado - comenzó a decir Amane apenada, mirando a Ichigo con expresión interrogante.

\- No te preocupes, Amane. Está bien si las llamas sólo por sus nombres - respondió Isshin rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír y sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

\- De acuerdo, Isshin-san. Se lo agradezco - dijo haciendo nuevamente una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

\- Amane, subiré a cambiarme - los interrumpió Ichigo - aunque no sé si debo dejarte aquí o pedirte que subas conmigo a mi habitación para que estés segura – agregó frunciendo el ceño mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

\- ¡Oh, Mamá! Ichigo está a punto de convertirse en un hombre. ¡Le está pidiendo a una chica que lo acompañe a su habitación! Nunca creí que llegaría este día y que lo vería con mis propios ojos - exclamó Isshin alborozado sin quitar la expresión teatral de su rostro. - ¡Mamá, solo espero que Ichigo y Amane puedan darnos muchos nietos! – dijo en tono festivo. Amane no pudo evitar el intenso rubor que cubrió su rostro al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¡Por favor papá, ya deja de decir tonterías! – exclamó Ichigo incómodo y completamente sonrojado.

\- Sube a cambiarte Ichigo. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes – comentó Amane sonriendo.

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó mirándola con incredulidad. Al ver la dulce expresión en el rostro de Amane, suspiró aliviado. - De acuerdo. No me tardo - dijo mientras continuaba su camino escaleras arriba seguido por la mirada divertida de Amane.

\- Amane, ¿deseas tomar algo?

\- Es muy gentil de tu parte, pero creo que por ahora estoy bien así, Yuzu. Muchas gracias - respondió apartando su mirada de las escaleras para dirigirla hacia la pequeña.

\- ¿No quieres sentarte? Puedes hacerlo donde desees - ofreció gentilmente.

\- Claro, Yuzu, eres muy amable – agradeció mientras se dirigía a una de las sillas del comedor.

\- Amane, tienes un cabello muy hermoso. Parece hecho de nieve. Nunca había visto un color de cabello como el tuyo.

\- Eres muy gentil, Yuzu. Para ser honesta, yo tampoco - admitió con una suave sonrisa.

\- Me imagino que debe llamar mucho la atención a dondequiera que vas. Con Oni-chan es igual. El color de su cabello siempre llama la atención - expresó Yuzu con orgullo.

\- Definitivamente, Yuzu. Creo que tiene un color de cabello genial pero aún si lo tiñera, Ichigo jamás podría pasar desapercibido - expresó tratando de ocultar la emoción en su voz.

\- Amane, ¿y desde cuándo eres compañera de Ichi-nii? – preguntó en ese momento Karin, procurando no parecer curiosa. – No recuerdo que te haya mencionado antes - comentó sin dejar de mirarla atentamente.

\- Bueno, somos compañeros desde hace un par de meses, Karin. Yo... soy nueva en la escuela y en la ciudad.

\- ¿De dónde eres? Tu forma de vestir y tus maneras, no parecen japoneses –inquirió Karin una vez más.

\- Bien, les contaré. Yo soy originaria de Kyoto, pero desde muy pequeña, mi madre me llevó a viajar por el mundo con ella - comenzó a decir. - He vivido en muchos lugares, lo que me ha llevado a conocer distintas costumbres y a aprender diferentes lenguas - agregó sonriendo. - El período más largo que hemos permanecido en un lugar ha sido de tres años, pero eso ocurrió cuando aún era muy pequeña y el último lugar donde viví fue en Florencia - expresó, dando por concluída su explicación. No pasó desapercibida para Amane la mirada de extrañeza y desconcierto de Isshin, quien silenciosa y discretamente, la observaba sonriendo desde uno de los sillones de la sala.

\- Tu vida debe ser muy interesante y divertida, pero también muy ajetreada ¿no? ¿Y hablas muchos idiomas? Tal vez podrías ayudar a Ichi-nii con sus lecciones porque sinceramente creo que las necesita - argumentó Karin, quien la escuchaba con mucha atención sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

\- En realidad no hablo muchos, Karin. Digamos que... sólo los necesarios - reconoció - pues un solo idioma puede hablarse en diversos lugares. El inglés, por ejemplo, es como una lengua universal, porque se habla prácticamente en todo el mundo - explicó con calma.

\- ¿Y porqué vinieron a Karakura, Amane? – preguntó Yuzu con curiosidad.

\- Porque mi madre se dedica al arte y eventualmente realiza exposiciones de su trabajo - respondió con sencillez. - En esta ocasión pretende montar una exposición relacionada con los paisajes japoneses - continuó. - Venimos a Karakura porque le pareció un punto estratégico, desde el cual, puede desplazarse con facilidad a los sitios que ella considera serán útiles para su trabajo. Además, le ofrecieron una plaza como catedrática de arte en la Universidad de Tokyo durante el período de tiempo que permaneceremos aquí.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a quedarte a vivir en Karakura? – preguntó Karin.

\- En realidad no lo sé. Al parecer, la plaza de mi madre estará vigente durante los tres años que tardaré en terminar la preparatoria, pero no lo sé con seguridad - reconoció con cierto pesar. - Cuando eso ocurra, habrá que pensar en el lugar donde yo realizaré mis estudios superiores. Si logra obtener una plaza permanente, ingresaré a la Universidad de Tokyo y podremos permanecer en Karakura pero... si no es así, tendremos que dejar este lugar - dijo tratando de sonreír.

\- ¿Entonces permanecerás sólo tres años en Karakura? - preguntó Ichigo desde la cocina.

\- ¡Oh, Ichigo! No nos dimos cuenta que estabas aquí – comentó Amane sorprendida.

\- En realidad acabo de bajar pero alcancé a escuchar lo último que dijiste.

\- Yo… bueno… en realidad se trata de algo que hemos planeado recientemente. Al final, siempre dependemos de los compromisos de mi madre. Podrían ser tres años... tal vez menos o quizás más. Si ella consiguiera la plaza permanente que desea, lo más lejos que tendría que viajar sería a Tokyo. No hay nada definitivo aún.

\- Mmm… ya veo. ¿Te parece si nos vamos, Amane?

\- Oh, sí. Por supuesto, Ichigo.

\- Regreso luego - comentó dirigiéndose a Isshin. - Llevaré a Amane a conocer algunos lugares. No regresaré tarde, pero no me esperen, ¿de acuerdo? - añadió dirigiéndose a Karin y a Yuzu.

\- Está bien Oni-chan – respondió Yuzu.

\- Que se diviertan – se despidió Karin.

\- ¡Oh, Ichigo diviértanse! - dijo Isshin al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento rápidamente. - Aunque ya no es primavera, el llamado de la naturaleza es poderoso e inevitable, así que disfruten de los placeres de este mundo pero por favor, usa protección hijo - agregó con expresión solemne. - Es verdad que quiero muchos nietos, pero no tienes que comenzar desde ahora - concluyó con una pícara sonrisa.

\- ¡Demonios, viejo! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir con esas cosas? - preguntó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- Amane, ha sido todo un placer. Espero que puedas enseñarle algunas cosas al vago de mi hijo, porque de verdad las necesita. Y si eso incluye que se vuelva un hombre, Masaki y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidos – dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

\- ¡Papá! – gritaron sus tres hijos al unísono. Amane casi se atragantó al escuchar eso. Sintió cómo se ruborizaba al tiempo que abría los ojos desorbitadamente.

\- Yo... procuraré, en la medida de lo posible... no decepcionarlo Ishhin-san – respondió Amane, roja como un tomate, tratando de disimular su asombro. - Isshin-san, Karin, Yuzu. Ha sido un verdadero placer. ¡Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad! – se despidió haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- ¡Vuelve cuando quieras, Amane! ¡Eso nos haría muy felices! – dijo Isshin amablemente sin apartar la vista de ella.

Amane se aproximó a la salida, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en la mirada del padre de Ichigo. En realidad no participó de la conversación. Se mostró más bien pensativo y se limitó a escuchar y a observarla discretamente con cierto aire de extrañeza y duda en su rostro.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6. La promesa de Amane…**

Poco tiempo después se encontraban caminando frente a infinidad de tiendas bellamente decoradas, multicolores aparadores y altos edificios en su ruta hacia el centro de Karakura. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar un parque de diversiones, a donde Ichigo prometió invitarla en algún otro momento. Amane observaba todo completamente maravillada. Ni por un momento había imaginado lo bello que lucía Karakura por la noche.

Cuando llegaron al centro, Ichigo la llevó a un karaoke donde pasaron un rato muy divertido. Al parecer Amane tenía una habilidad natural para todas las cosas relacionadas con el arte porque cantaba bastante bien. Al menos, a diferencia de Ichigo, era bastante entonada y con una armoniosa voz. Incluso su risa lo era, pensó Ichigo. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Amane podía ser tan agradable y divertida, ni que pudiera irradiar tanta alegría.

Después de reconocer que el canto no era una de sus virtudes, dejaron el karaoke y se dirigieron a un centro comercial enorme que recorrieron casi en su totalidad. Decidieron probar en las máquinas de videojuegos, retándose a un duelo en el que Ichigo muy seguro de sí, pensó que ganaría con facilidad, pero se sorprendió al descubrir lo difícil que resultó vencerla; no era una experta pero definitivamente era muy hábil.

\- ¡Oi! No pensé que fueras tan buena para los videojuegos, Amane - comentó gratamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Y por qué pensaste algo así? - inquirió curiosa.

\- Bueno... no es habitual encontrar chicas demasiado hábiles... - reconoció un tanto apenado - ...en realidad es más común en los chicos.

\- Es extraño que pienses eso, Ichigo - comentó ella con sencillez - la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de nuestra edad, invertimos una gran cantidad de tiempo experimentando cosas nuevas, como pasatiempos, deportes... ¡qué sé yo! y por supuesto, la tecnología no es la excepción - concluyó sonriendo divertida.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón - dijo pensativo mientras caminaban lentamente. - Es sólo que, además de Tatsuki, no había conocido a otra chica que tuviera un verdadero interés en los videojuegos, pero sobre todo, tanta habilidad - terminó por admitir.

\- Pareces llevarte muy bien con Arisawa-san - comentó Amane con interés.

\- La conozco desde que tenía 5 años, Amane - aclaró Ichigo al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. - Solíamos tomar clases de karate en el mismo dojo. En algún punto yo... - hizo una pausa; su expresión dubitativa le hizo pensar a Amane que parecía estar meditando lo que diría a continuación. Una expresión de melancolía apareció por un momento en su rostro, pero desapareció casi de inmediato y continuó. - Yo desistí después de algún tiempo, pero Tatsuki... se ha convertido en toda una campeona - concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

Amane sintió el deseo de preguntar la razón por la cual había dejado las clases de karate, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo, prefirió guardar silencio.

\- ¡Me da mucho gusto saber eso! Con la vitalidad que posee Arisawa-san, no creo que haya alguien capaz de derrotarla... - exclamó convencida. - Estoy segura que debes sentirte muy orgulloso de ella, Ichigo - comentó Amane con empatía.

\- Por supuesto, Amane. Tatsuki es... simplemente genial - respondió más animado.

Poco después, se detuvieron frente a los aparadores de algunas librerías y en una de ellas terminaron comprando un par de libros y algunos blocks y lápices de dibujo para Amane; de ahí visitaron algunas tiendas de discos, buscando una versión de algún tipo de música clásica también para Amane pero no pudieron encontrarla; recorrieron aparadores de tiendas de regalos, de fotografía, de ropa y todo lo imaginable. Finalmente decidieron entrar a una agradable fuente de sodas con terraza donde terminaron el recorrido.

\- Y ¿qué se supone que harás con todos esos blocks y lápices de dibujo, Amane? ¿No crees que es demasiado? – preguntó Ichigo con asombro.

\- En realidad no, Ichigo. Suelo dibujar constantemente, así que un block no dura mucho. Además, me gusta clasificar las cosas o lugares que dibujo, por lo que a veces puedo terminar dos o tres blocks casi de forma simultánea.

\- ¡Oye! En verdad ocupas todo tu tiempo. Y ¿no sales a divertirte de vez en cuando? - inquirió con interés.

\- No, Ichigo - suspiró con desaliento. - No puedo decir que no me guste, es sólo que... rara vez hay alguien que desee invitarme a salir – dijo avergonzada. - Quizá se deba a que no permanezco mucho tiempo en un lugar ni me relaciono mucho con las personas, sabes... - prosiguió desviando la mirada. - Al menos no lo suficiente para desarrollar esa clase de confianza - explicó. - Por otro lado, a la mayoría les resulta raro el color de mi cabello y... creo que se sienten extraños a mi lado, así que siempre he tenido problemas por esa razón a dondequiera que voy - admitió con un tono de impotencia y desilusión.

\- Creo que te entiendo, Amane… - murmuró Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa - a mí me ocurre algo similar. Incluso los instructores asumen que soy un chico problema por esa simple razón – comentó con ironía. - Creo que ahora comprendo algunas de las cosas que dijiste cuando recién llegaste - continuó con aire pensativo. - Algo sobre lo frustrante que resulta tener que aceptar que la mayoría de las personas juzgan por las apariencias, sin darse la oportunidad de intentar ver más allá de lo que tienen a simple vista – dijo con indiferencia.

\- Sí... así es, Ichigo - dijo casi en un susurro. - Y resulta muy difícil cuando tienes que enfrentarlo completamente solo a una corta... muy corta edad – dijo sonriendo con cierto aire de melancolía, al tiempo que Ichigo le dirigía una mirada llena de ternura. - "Sí... muy difícil, Amane y por extraño que pueda parecer, verdaderamente comprendo cómo te sientes" - pensó él con tristeza.

\- Pero dime, Amane... ¿qué te ha parecido Karakura? – preguntó súbitamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- ¡Karakura es un lugar increíble! - respondió emocionada. - ¡Me he divertido como no tienes idea, Ichigo! Jamás imaginé que podrías ser tan estupendo y divertido guía de turistas - admitió con sinceridad.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó gratamente sorprendido. - Bueno... esa es precisamente una de mis virtudes pero, de cualquier manera, lo tomaré como un cumplido – respondió con su característica sonrisa.

\- Ichigo, ¡eres un engreído! - exclamó Amane mirándolo sorprendida.

\- ¡Nah! Simplemente soy honesto – dijo él con franqueza. - ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

\- Claro, creo que es hora de regresar – respondió sonriendo.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la fuente de sodas. Una vez fuera, comenzaron a caminar sin prisa por las calles.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó Amane de repente. Ichigo volteó a mirarla con expresión interrogante. - Ya no tendremos tiempo de ir al río, Ichigo... me hubiera encantado conocerlo – dijo ella un poco desilusionada.

\- No te preocupes, Amane. Podemos ir mañana - respondió él con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Bromeas? - preguntó sorprendida. - Seguro tienes otras cosas que hacer...

\- No. De hecho, podemos ir saliendo de la escuela - la interrumpió.

\- ¿Es... en serio, Ichigo? - inquirió sorprendida para inmediatamente aceptar. - ¡De acuerdo! Así lo haremos entonces – exclamó ella con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa de Amane, respirando el aire fresco de la noche. Era una hermosa noche con la luna tan grande que parecía que podrían tocarla. Ichigo observó a Amane de reojo. Se veía realmente feliz. Ni por un momento había desaparecido esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro desde que salieron de su casa.

Y siendo honesto, el se sentía orgulloso de haber sido quien puso esa sonrisa en sus labios. Y sus ojos, esta vez no le parecieron tan fríos; de hecho no imaginó ni por un instante que su mirada pudiera ser tan cálida, como si sonriera también a través ella. - "Es tan agradable estar a tu lado, Amane" - pensó. No sentía la necesidad de decir absolutamente nada. Podrían caminar todo el trayecto hasta su casa en total silencio sin sentirse incómodo por ello. Es más, lo disfrutaba al igual que ella. Era en esos momentos cuando tenían verdadero sentido las palabras de Amane. No faltaba mucho para llegar cuando Ichigo se detuvo y la tomó por un brazo. Amane detuvo su andar y se volvió para mirarlo.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Ichigo? – preguntó con sorpresa.

\- Amane… ¿Por qué contigo todo es tan sencillo? – preguntó Ichigo suavemente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Ichigo?

\- A todo, Amane. Es tan sencillo… ¿cómo decirlo… ¿ser? - dijo confundido. - Me refiero a que, estando con otras personas casi siempre siento que debo decir algo, porque creo que esperan que diga algo, aún cuando no quiera; siento que debo hacer algo, porque creo que esperan que haga algo, aunque no quiera hacerlo – exclamó con cierto hastío. – Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que soy un poco solitario - reconoció. - Lo que trato de decir es que, contigo no siento la necesidad de hacer o decir cosas en busca de aprobación. Puedo caminar en silencio sin que me sienta absurdo o idiota por no decir nada. Es… como si habláramos sin decir una sola palabra – afirmó sorprendido.

Amane lo escuchaba en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Contigo creo que puedo ser verdaderamente yo mismo sin sentirme bajo el escrutinio de nadie, sin temor a ser señalado, criticado o recriminado. Me siento con la libertad de decidir lo que sea que quiera hacer o decir sin temor a equivocarme y sentirme culpable por ello – dijo con alivio. - Decidí llevarte a mi casa que es una casa de locos y te divertiste; invitarte a almorzar a una azotea y lo disfrutaste; llevarte a saludar el espíritu de una niña y a pesar de tu miedo, me acompañaste – exclamó extrañado. Guardó silencio un momento, mirando hacia algún punto en el cielo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia ella y continuar.

\- Amane, no lo entiendo. Me siento confundido, pero a tu lado, extrañamente no temo estarlo – afirmó relajado. - Mi único temor lo descubrí hace unas horas, en mi casa, cuando escuché que tarde o temprano te irás y lo más increíble es que… ¡me dolió saberlo! – reconoció con sencillez. - Nos conocemos desde hace solo dos meses, no sabemos casi nada uno del otro y sin embargo me duele pensar que algún día no volveré a verte – agregó con sinceridad. Amane no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Sé que hay cosas que quieres preguntar y sin embargo no lo haces, no me presionas, como si en el fondo supieras que la respuesta en algún momento llegará; no das por hecho absolutamente nada, ni empiezas a suponer o a inventarte cosas. Todo lo conviertes en algo simple de realizar y no sé cómo puedes hacerlo, ¿cómo lo logras? Contigo no hay complicaciones y eso me confunde – dijo mirándola con extrañeza.

\- Ichigo… escúchame – dijo Amane suavemente después de unos instantes. – Yo… no deseo que te sientas confundido, ni es mi intención que te lastime algo que aún no ocurre – expresó con ternura. - ¡Ni siquiera yo estoy segura si pasará! Y si he de ser honesta, no hay nada sencillo conmigo, Ichigo. Mi vida es y ha sido bastante complicada – exclamó pensativa. - Quizá eso me obligó a evitar pensar en las cosas tristes y dolorosas que podrían ocurrir; me enfoqué en pensar en todas las cosas buenas que el futuro podría ofrecerme y en todo lo que yo podía hacer en el presente para lograr que esas cosas ocurrieran – explicó sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Lo que trato de decirte, Ichigo, es que no debemos complicarnos pensando en todo aquéllo que podrá causarnos pena, angustia o dolor si no tenemos la seguridad de que efectivamente ocurrirá. En todo caso, creo que tenemos que pensar en todas las cosas que podrán hacernos felices y hacer desde ahora todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para asegurarnos de que se hagan realidad – dijo sonriendo y mirándolo con afecto. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

\- Ichigo... – dijo después de unos momentos. - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una promesa? Así no tendrás que preocuparte pensando en que tal vez me iré, porque... una promesa es una promesa y pase lo que pase, debemos cumplirla ¿qué dices?

\- De acuerdo Amane – dijo mirándola desconcertado.

\- Ichigo – dijo ella mientras colocaba la palma de una de sus manos sobre su pecho - yo prometo estar para ti, cuántas veces me necesites – dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. - Promete que tú estarás para mí... el tiempo que debas estar – exclamó con seriedad.

\- Amane, eso suena algo extraño. ¿Por qué no habría de estar cuando sea que tú me necesites? - inquirió confundido.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Sólo es cuestión de gramática. Anda ya. ¿Lo prometes Ichigo? - lo instó mirándolo con expectación.

\- Te lo prometo Amane – exclamó en tono serio, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola con extrañeza.

\- ¡Bien! - exclamó sonriendo. - No me mires así, Ichigo, y ya quita esa cara - pidió con expresión de súplica. - Anda, vámonos... se hace tarde.

\- ¿Mañana a las 07:15, Amane? - inquirió ansioso.

\- Mañana a las 07:15, Ichigo.

\- Amane… - dijo mirándola fijamente - ¿qué te parece... un beso de buenas noches? – pidió suavemente, ligeramente sonrojado.

\- ¿Cómo que... un beso de buenas noches? – preguntó completamente sorprendida.

\- Lo prometiste, Amane. Cuántas veces te necesite. Ahora te necesito – demandó con una sonrisa de triunfo. Amane lo miró y por un instante se preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Se suponía que era algo que no podía permitirse... alguien resultaría lastimado y con toda seguridad sería ella, pensó por un momento, pero cuando se vio reflejada en esos increíbles ojos, olvidó todo y respondió.

\- ¡Oh, qué más da! Beso de buenas noches, ¡aquí va! Cierra los ojos - pidió.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – dijo él contrariado.

\- Cierra los ojos, Ichigo – pidió con suavidad.

\- Está bien, Amane – murmuró resignado.

Cerró los ojos y un instante después, sintió un toque sobre sus labios, tan delicado y suave como un suspiro. Permaneció ahí, de pie, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación de ese beso suave y tibio. Cuando los abrió, Amane había desaparecido dentro de la casa.

Al día siguiente, como lo prometió, se dirigieron al río al salir de la escuela. Estuvieron caminando un rato por la orilla hasta que Amane dio con un lugar; un pequeño montículo cubierto de pasto y flores, rodeado por grandes árboles.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡Este sitio es simplemente genial! ¡Ahora sí tendré un lugar donde leer o dibujar por las tardes para esperar el crepúsculo! – exclamó con alegría. - Creo que de ahora en adelante lo llamaré "mi lugar especial" – dijo sonriendo emocionada.

\- Si, en realidad es un bonito lugar. La vista desde aquí es muy hermosa – afirmó mientras observaba a Amane atentamente. Resultaba curioso darse cuenta la infinidad de veces que había caminado por la orilla del río y no se había percatado de la existencia de ese sitio. - "Amane es increíblemente especial" - pensó. Nunca parecía molestarle el hecho de estar sola; podría decir que era justo en esos momentos cuando encontraba el pretexto ideal para concentrarse en algo qué hacer y disfrutarlo. Probablemente era cierto, podría parecer que estaba sola pero en realidad no era así.

Mirándola así, con esa enorme y hermosa sonrisa, disfrutando con tal entusiasmo algo tan simple, no pudo dejar de sonreír. Definitivamente Amane tenía el don de convertir las cosas en algo simple de realizar. Resultaba paradójico que alguien tan cálida y gentil, pudiera parecer tan arrogante y fría al mismo tiempo; que siendo capaz de transigir la mayoría de las veces, fuera tan determinada y firme en lo que creía y pensaba. Cuando lo deseaba, podía ser obstinada pero sabía salirse con la suya de una manera adorablemente dulce, exactamente como en ese momento. Nunca quitó el dedo del renglón respecto a visitar el río y para cuando él se dio cuenta, ya había prometido llevarla ese día saliendo de la escuela. Aún había tanto que quería saber de ella, y sin embargo, cada día parecía surgir algo más. Amane era sencillamente enigmática y especial y él se encargaría de averiguar todo lo que quería saber.

El tiempo transcurrió normalmente. Era el mes de marzo y habían pasado seis meses desde que llegó a Karakura. Para Amane, los días se habían ido a una velocidad vertiginosa y no podía evitar reírse de sí misma cuando pensaba en todo aquéllo que le atemorizaba el primer día que puso un pie en la escuela. Al parecer, todas las cosas que padeció en el pasado por fin se habían quedado ahí, en el pasado. A nadie pareció haberle afectado su apariencia, probablemente porque en ese lugar había más chicos de apariencia extraña. Lo que llamaba su atención era el hecho de que ahora los rumores no eran por su apariencia, sino por el tiempo que ella e Ichigo solían pasar juntos, a pesar de que en la escuela no departían tanto como pretendían los chismes; situación que al parecer no era del completo agrado de Ichigo, y que no había pasado desapercibida para ella. Una tarde, caminando hacia la casa de Amane decidió tocar el tema.

\- Ichigo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo en tono casual.

\- Claro – respondió un tanto distraído.

\- ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? – inquirió con suavidad.

\- No me está molestando nada Amane, es solo que... – guardó silencio.

\- ¿Qué, Ichigo? ¿Te molesta lo que dicen los rumores respecto a si estamos saliendo? – preguntó con suavidad.

\- No es eso, Amane. Es solo que… ¿por qué rayos no se ocupan de sus asuntos? – dijo con fastidio.

\- Pero te incomoda…- aseveró mirándolo de reojo.

\- Claro que no, Amane. Si me importara lo que dicen, no te hubiera pedido que camináramos o que almorzáramos juntos, para empezar – reconoció.

\- Podemos dejar de hacerlo si lo prefieres – dijo con suavidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó enfurruñado. - No voy a renunciar a tu compañía por esos tontos rumores – afirmó categórico.

\- Pero Ichigo, si te incomodan, no hay problema. Yo puedo entenderlo – dijo comprensiva.

\- ¿A ti no te molesta, Amane? ¿No te molesta el hecho de que murmuren sobre cosas que desconocen? ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer? – espetó molesto.

\- No, Ichigo. En realidad, no me molesta en absoluto. No me doy el tiempo para que eso me afecte. Quizá estoy demasiado habituada a los rumores y esa es la razón por la que prefiero ignorarlos. Pero si a ti te incomodan, podemos solucionarlo fácilmente – respondió con sencillez.

\- No, Amane y la verdad, no quiero volver a tocar ese tema, ¿de acuerdo? Pueden suponer lo que les plazca – dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Ichigo? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡Completamente! – respondió levantando las cejas.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo sonriendo.

Pasaron los días y aún cuando mejoró bastante sus notas, Ichigo no parecía tener la intención de suspender las lecciones, y cuando Amane empezó a tener algunos problemas con matemáticas, por supuesto, le ofreció ayuda. Por esa razón, las visitas a su casa se hicieron más frecuentes. A Amane le encantaba el ambiente de la casa de Ichigo y la interacción con sus hermanas y su padre. La hacían sentir como parte de una familia y eso para ella era único e invaluable. No obstante, a pesar de su amabilidad y su auténtica simpatía por Amane, ella era consciente de las eventuales pero discretas miradas de Isshin.

Esa tarde se encontraban en la habitación de Ichigo repasando la lección de matemáticas. Amane se encontraba muy concentrada resolviendo unos problemas mientras Ichigo la observaba trabajar pensando que, durante los últimos cuatro meses, había compartido mucho tiempo con ella debido a las lecciones. Se había sorprendido al descubrir que con cada día que pasaba se sentía más a gusto a su lado. Constantemente surgía algo que lo hacía querer saber más sobre ella y no dejaba de sorprenderlo cada nueva faceta que descubría. No recordaba un sólo momento en que la hubiese visto enojada o triste; al contrario, todo lo que podía recordar era su maravillosa sonrisa y su alegría contagiosa. Además de hermosa, era gentil, considerada, inteligente, tierna, cálida y en algún momento se dio cuenta de que le agradaba mucho su forma de hablar y de pensar; la forma en que lo miraba, la forma en que se movía. Tal vez debería…

\- ¿Por qué estás tan callado, Ichigo? – preguntó Amane curiosa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Simplemente estaba disfrutando verte trabajar, Amane. En realidad creo que eres bastante buena para las matemáticas. El problema debe ser el instructor, pues no suele ser muy hábil para darse a entender – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pues entonces todos los instructores que he tenido han sido bastante malos, porque ¡siempre he tenido problemas con esta asignatura! – dijo un poco sorprendida. Guardó silencio y se quedó pensativa por unos momentos, como tratando de asimilar algo en su mente. - ¿Pero tantos? – exclamó con asombro. Ichigo no pudo dejar de reír ante su expresión confundida.

\- Quizá sea esa la razón, Amane – aseveró Ichigo. – Has tenido que cambiar constantemente de instructor y no has tenido el tiempo para adaptarte a una forma de enseñanza – explicó sonriendo.

\- Tú también resultaste muy bueno para el español y el inglés, Ichigo. Mejoraste tus notas muy rápido – dijo Amane.

\- Sí, pero todo fue gracias a ti. Eres muy buena enseñando - reconoció con sencillez.

\- Bueno, será tal vez que me gusta descubrir nuevas formas de comunicarme y por eso se me facilita el aprendizaje de otras lenguas – exclamó alegremente. – Pero si he de ser honesta, creo que se debe más bien a que disfruto mucho tu compañía – dijo con sinceridad mientras le sonreía.

\- Para ser honesto, a mí también me gusta tu compañía, Amane – dijo devolviendo la sonrisa. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué quieres saber? – exclamó ella en tono jovial.

\- ¿Qué hay sobre tu mamá? ¿Por qué no ha decidido establecerse en un solo lugar? – preguntó intrigado.

\- Mmm... en realidad, no lo sé Ichigo. Lo único que me ha dicho es que puede resultar arriesgado para ambas el permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. ¿El motivo? Nunca me lo ha dicho. Pasa igual con los espíritus. Cuando le dije que podía verlos, simplemente me ordenó que los evitara tanto como fuera posible pero nunca me ha dado las razones para ello.

\- Me imagino que debe ser difícil no poder relacionarte verdaderamente con alguien – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

\- Sí, Ichigo… lo es. Al principio era demasiado doloroso, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que resultaba mejor dejar de lastimarme pensando en ello y decidí disfrutar lo que podía hacer y tener día tras día – dijo con franqueza. - ¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer sitios únicos y maravillosos y personas realmente increíbles; diversas costumbres y formas de pensar que me ayudaron a entender que en realidad, ninguno tenemos un destino definido porque cada uno tenemos la posibilidad de elegir nuestro propio camino – dijo con una sonrisa. – Por eso decidí que es mejor llevarte algo a no llevar nada contigo, ¿no crees? Al final, al menos te llevas los recuerdos.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando termines la preparatoria, Amane? Para entonces cumplirás dieciocho años y tendrás la posibilidad de decidir entre permanecer aquí o continuar al lado de tu madre, a donde sea que ella vaya – preguntó.

\- Eso es algo en lo que aún no he pensado, Ichigo. Si tuviéramos que irnos y yo decidiera permanecer aquí para continuar mis estudios sé que mi madre lo entendería y haría todo para ayudarme a lograr lo que quiero; pero sé también que eso destrozaría su corazón - expresó con cierto pesar. - Hasta ahora, sólo nos hemos tenido una a la otra y yo... amo a mi madre entrañablemente – expresó con ternura. – La única razón por la que sería capaz de apartarme de su lado, por la que me arriesgaría a dejar todo lo que conozco hasta ahora, sería por el amor que sueño y espero encontrar algún día – respondió con cierta emoción. Luego guardó silencio mientras parecía pensar en algo.

\- ¿Sabes, Ichigo? – continuó con suavidad - me gusta pensar… necesito… deseo… quiero pensar que existe alguien en algún lugar, que llegado el momento, me amará con todo su corazón, con toda su alma y con todo su ser; que será capaz de arriesgar todo, de dejar atrás todo por mí, sin remordimientos, sin pesar, sin recriminaciones para estar conmigo, con la completa certeza y la absoluta confianza de que yo haré lo mismo por él. Que no confundiremos el deber con el amor; que amar no significa faltar a tu deber y que cumplir con tu deber no quiere decir que renunciarás al amor.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, Amane. Seguramente alguien te amará de la forma que sueñas; a mí también me gustaría que algún día alguien me amara así porque… yo haría todo por esa persona – aseveró Ichigo pensativo. - Creo que de eso se trata amar verdaderamente a alguien, Amane.

\- Se supone que sí, Ichigo. Por esa razón es que muchas veces me he preguntado ¿por qué mi padre antepuso sus deberes a mi madre y a mí? La única respuesta que he podido encontrar es que él no nos amaba – dijo con cierto aire de pesar. – Pero ¿qué se puede hacer? También el amor se trata eso, ¿no? Amar a alguien no significa que esa persona te amará y que te ame alguien, no necesariamente quiere decir que la amarás. Al final, como tú dices, todo se trata de arriesgarse ¿no? – dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Sí, Amane. Al final todo se trata de arriesgarse – concluyó él mirándola fijamente.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7. El encuentro con la shinigami y el mundo espiritual.**

Eran casi mediados del mes de mayo. Esa tarde tocaba la lección de matemáticas y Amane llegó por su cuenta a la casa de Ichigo. Algo había sucedido porque cuando llegó, Yuzu le pidió que convenciera a Ichigo de bajar a cenar después de terminar la tarea. Amane se encaminó a la habitación de Ichigo y una vez ahí, se apresuraron a terminar lo más pronto posible y tener tiempo para conversar.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? Pareces incómodo por algo - preguntó

\- Sí. La verdad es que últimamente se siente algo extraño en el ambiente. Es como si estuviera cargado de una pesada y rara energía. No sabría en realidad como explicarlo – respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama, recargándose contra la pared. Ichigo lucía un tanto distraído, incluso taciturno.

\- ¿Has vuelto a ver a aquélla niña? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Casi todos los días. Y no sólo a ella. Parece haber más espíritus que antes – dijo pensativo. - Algo sucedió esta mañana, Amane - comenzó a decir - algo verdaderamente extraño - continuó con expresión desconcertada.

\- Y, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió, Ichigo? - inquirió Amane con interés.

\- Hablando de esa niña... hay algo que quiero contarte Amane. Prométeme que no vas a asustarte o a pensar que estoy loco.

\- ¡Ichigo, ya me estás asustando! - respondió sorprendida.

\- Vamos, estoy hablando en serio. Esta mañana, cuando me dirigía a encontrarte... - hizo una pausa y comenzó a mover lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro; como si incluso a él le costara trabajo creer lo que estaba a punto de decir. - ¿Recuerdas que hoy tuviste que esperarme porque me retrasé? La razón es que cuando me dirigía a encontrarte, hubo un estruendo enorme en uno de los edificios. Pensé por un momento que se trataba de alguno de los raros incidentes que han estado ocurriendo por la ciudad últimamente - dijo con aire meditabundo. - Una especie de... temblores y explosiones según reportaron esta mañana en televisión - comentó desconcertado. - La gente comenzó a correr asustada y entre la confusión, vi nuevamente a esa niña, corriendo en dirección mía. Ella huía de algo y estaba completamente atemorizada - continuó mirando a Amane confundido. - Cuando el polvo producido por la explosión se disipó... - guardó silencio nuevamente para luego continuar con expresión de asombro - lo vi, Amane.

\- ¿Qué viste, Ichigo? - preguntó temerosa.

\- Un... monstruo... - respondió - yo... en realidad no estoy seguro de lo que era pero... - hizo otra pausa - era enorme. Era algo... verdaderamente espantoso - exclamó con incredulidad. - Ella se detuvo junto a mí y pude ver… en realidad no se qué vi. Una especie de monstruo o demonio. ¡Rayos, yo que sé lo que era!, solo sé que era enorme y venía persiguiéndola. Cuando llegó junto a mí, le dije que debíamos correr. Así lo hicimos pero... ella tropezó así que tuve que dar la vuelta y... regresar. No podía dejarla ahí, ¿comprendes? - reconoció con sinceridad. - Tomé su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y cuando me di cuenta, esa cosa estaba sobre nosotros a punto de... - guardó silencio una vez más. Amane lo miraba con una expresión de confusión y temor.

\- Cuando pensé que nos mataría, algo... - inhaló fuertemente antes de continuar - ...no, alguien... se interpuso entre esa cosa y nosotros - dijo después de unos instantes.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién, Ichigo? - cuestionó Amane sorprendida mientras continuaba mirándolo atentamente.

\- Sucedió tan rápido que no estoy completamente seguro de lo que ocurrió, Amane. Una mariposa negra apareció de repente frente a mis ojos y en ese instante, de la nada, estaba flotando frente a mí una... una extraña mujer vestida con un traje negro, como los que usan en las clases de kendo, blandiendo una... - pasó saliva con dificultad antes de proseguir - una espada. Ella lo detuvo con un golpe de esa katana, Amane - dijo con asombro - después, se elevó en el aire... a la altura de la cabeza del monstruo... y descargó un golpe con toda su fuerza. Esa cosa simplemente... se desintegró frente a mí... frente a nosotros.

\- Y ella... la extraña mujer... ¿dijo algo, Ichigo? - inquirió titubeando.

\- No, no... por supuesto que no. Le grité que esperara pero me miró de reojo y desapareció. Ella simplemente... se desvaneció - comentó pensativo. - Lo más extraño es que, al parecer, sólo yo pude verla... a ella y al monstruo - dijo completamente azorado. - Ninguna de las personas que pasaron corriendo cerca de nosotros pareció darse cuenta de su presencia; sólo yo pude hacerlo - concluyó. - Aún no logro comprender que fue lo que realmente pasó, Amane. He pensado sobre eso todo el día y no logro entender... qué fue lo que vi - confesó con frustración.

\- ¿Ni siquiera dijo quién era?

\- No... no dijo una sola palabra. Enfundó esa espada en su funda y... desapareció frente a nosotros - concluyó.

Amane estaba totalmente asombrada y confundida. Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando pero, viniendo de Ichigo, sabía que era verdad. Él no tendría razón alguna para mentir ni inventar algo de esa naturaleza, ni siquiera para hacer una broma.

\- Yo... en realidad no sé... qué decir, Ichigo - dijo contrariada. Súbitamente algo cruzó por su mente y exclamó mientras dirigía su confundida mirada hacia Ichigo.

\- ¡Ichigo!

\- ¿Qué sucede, Amane?

\- ¿Dices que era la niña a quien le diste las flores?

\- Sí.

\- Se supone que esa niña es un espíritu porque nadie más puede verla, ¿cierto?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y si se trata también de...tú sabes - comenzó a decir con nerviosismo - otros... espíritus? Me refiero a... la extraña mujer y al... monstruo, Ichigo. Dices que nadie más los notó, al menos, no las personas que se encontraban ahí en ese momento. Si nadie más pudo ver esa cosa ni a la mujer de negro, ¿no sería lógico pensar que también eran espíritus? - agregó con expectación.

\- Yo... no lo sé, Amane. Esa cosa enorme era horrible... no se supone que haya espíritus así - manifestó casi en un susurro, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta. - ¿O sí? - inquirió al tiempo que volvía su desconcertada mirada hacia Amane.

\- ¿Habías visto antes algo parecido? - inquirió ella inquieta.

\- Nunca antes Amane... al menos, no que yo recuerde - ¿Y tú?

\- Tampoco. Sólo he sido capaz de ver lo que podríamos considerar... espíritus ¿normales? Espíritus de personas, quiero decir, como el de esa pequeña.

\- No entiendo qué rayos puede estar sucediendo y eso verdaderamente me molesta, Amane - reconoció con impotencia. - Que cosas así deambulen entre nosotros sin que sepamos y sin que nadie pueda verlas, realmente me inquieta. ¿Que pasaría si atacaran a alguien? - dijo irritado.

\- ¡No, por favor! Ni siquiera lo digas - dijo Amane horrorizada. - Quizá sólo atacan a otros espíritus, Ichigo; quizá también los espíritus deben seguir... ciertas reglas... no lo sé - agregó confundida. - Dices que estaba detrás de esa niña, y ella... es un espíritu; tal vez... sólo persiguen seres de su misma clase... espíritus que por alguna razón, no lograron cruzar al otro lado... - añadió con duda, mientras inclinaba la cabeza. - Tal vez espíritus como el que viste, sean quienes se encargan de llevar a otros al más allá... no se me ocurre alguna otra razón...

\- Pero si así fuera, no tendría sentido matarlo, Amane... - respondió extrañado. - En realidad, no lo sé, pero estoy empezando a creer que veo alucinaciones.

\- Por supuesto que no son alucinaciones, Ichigo. Yo creo que, así como hay personas en el mundo que actúan con bondad, también hay personas que no lo hacen. De acuerdo al orden bajo el que funciona este mundo, las primeras no tienen problemas, pero las segundas deben rendir cuentas por lo que hacen; se les atrapa, se les juzga y se les condena.

\- Pues... sí, se supone que así funciona para todos - dijo sin atinar a comprender lo que Amane trataba de decir.

\- ¿No crees entonces que, si existe un mundo al que pertenecen los espíritus, sería lógico suponer que también hay espíritus buenos y espíritus que no lo son? Quizás de alguna manera funciona igual que este mundo: los espíritus buenos no tienen problemas, pero los otros espíritus tal vez deban enfrentar algún tipo de juicio por sus actos; quizá también el mundo de los espíritus este regido por un orden determinado y esa extraña mujer sea una especie de verdugo, ¿no lo crees? Tal vez... tal vez ese monstruo era algo malvado y por esa razón la mujer de negro lo eliminó...

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así, todo esto es muy extraño - expresó con aire dubitativo, para después preguntar rápidamente - ¿Y si fuera al contrario, Amane? ¿Si fuese ella el espíritu malvado?

\- No lo sé, Ichigo. Resulta un tanto increíble y complicado - suspiró con cansancio. - Tal vez lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es pensar en alguna otra cosa.

\- Creo que tienes razón, Amane. De tanto pensar en ello está empezando a dolerme la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero estoy segura de que a partir de hoy, no volveré a dormir tranquila, Ichigo! - exclamó con cierta inquietud aunque tratando de que sus palabras pareciesen una broma.

\- ¡Hey! No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro que esa cosa no volverá - afirmó él tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Eso... eso espero, Ichigo - dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro que pretendió ser de alivio.

Un profundo silencio llenó la habitación, mientras Amane acomodaba sus libros y cuadernos dentro de la mochila. Ichigo por su parte, permanecía sentado en la cama, con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada ausente. El ambiente se percibía ligeramente tenso y extraño, pero pasados unos minutos, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Ichigo? - dijo Amane repentinamente, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Uhhh?

\- Ya quita esa cara.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi cara? – inquirió Ichigo con su habitual expresión.

\- Un surco en la frente. Si continuas frunciendo el ceño de esa forma, se quedará permanentemente – respondió ella tratando de contener la risa.

\- ¡Nah! Además, nunca te ha molestado "mi surco en la frente". ¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora?

\- Porque sigues pensando en esos espíritus.

\- No. Simplemente tengo la sensación de que algo está por ocurrir. Que algo va a cambiar y me hace sentir extraño.

\- Bueno, en realidad cada día trae consigo cambios.

\- Pero esto es diferente, Amane. De hecho, me siento un poco atemorizado.

\- Los cambios pueden ser atemorizantes, Ichigo. ¿Recuerdas que tú me lo dijiste cuando llegué a la escuela?

\- Sí… lo recuerdo bien, pero… ¡bah!, tienes razón, mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte Amane - dijo con cierto tono de inquietud en su voz. - ¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio en la habitación, profundo pero no tenso. Amane, sentada frente al escritorio, se quedó mirando fijamente algún punto en la distancia a través de la ventana. Los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban directamente su rostro. Ichigo, sentado en la cama, la observó fijamente y notó una cierta melancolía en su mirada. Suavemente, casi en un susurro, la llamó y le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él. Amane se deslizó a su lado y recargó suavemente la cabeza en el hombro de él, Ichigo a su vez, recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

\- Amane… lo siento... no tienes que responder si no quieres – se disculpó.

\- No lo sé Ichigo. Nunca lo conocí. Lo poco que sé, si es que es algo, lo sé por mi madre. Ella me ha dicho que me parezco mucho a él, empezando por el color de mi cabello - expresó con cierto pesar. - ¡Ja! Este cabello me ha traído tantos problemas casi toda mi vida… ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿Darle las gracias? – dijo con sarcasmo. Ichigo la escuchaba en silencio, preguntándose cómo un padre querría estar lejos de sus hijos.

\- ¡Hey, padre! ¡Gracias por haberme heredado la niñez más dolorosa y vacía que alguien pudiera desear! ¡Por todas las despedidas y ausencias que he tenido que soportar! – dijo molesta. - ¡Por quitarme el derecho a expresar los sentimientos que inundan mi ser y que debo callar... que tengo que silenciar en lo más profundo de mi corazón porque podría lastimar a alguien más! – añadió con frustración, para luego continuar. - Se supone que era alguien apuesto, gentil, inteligente, fuerte, pero a causa de ciertas normas del mundo al que pertenece, era imposible que estuviese con nosotras. Además, mi nacimiento representaba un riesgo para mi madre y para mí. Esa es la principal razón por la que debemos mudarnos constantemente – dijo sonriendo con pesar. Ichigo la escuchaba atentamente sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra.

\- Creo que mi madre lo amaba demasiado y pienso que aún lo sigue amando. Yo... supongo que aún vive porque de otra forma seguramente ya nos habríamos establecido en algún lugar de manera permanente. No lo sé. En algunas ocasiones me pregunto si él alguna vez la amó, pero la mayoría de las veces pienso que no – expresó con melancolía.

\- ¿Cómo puede amarte alguien que pone el deber por encima de ti? ¿Que te condena a vivir en un éxodo constante para procurar su propia seguridad? ¿Que teme arriesgarse por ti y por el amor que dice sentir? - expresó contrariada. - ¿Cómo puede amarte alguien que da absolutamente nada? ¿Acaso eso es amar, Ichigo? ¿De eso se trata el amor? Si es así, entonces el amor es simplemente una tragedia. Una tragedia que yo… no estoy dispuesta a vivir – expresó con determinación mientras levantaba el rostro para mirarlo.

\- Amane… yo... No era mi intención... - declaró apenado.

\- No te preocupes, Ichigo. En realidad... no duele tanto. Simplemente no comprendo. ¿Cuáles normas? ¿Qué mundo? ¿Por qué un riesgo? No lo sé y quisiera saberlo. Pero estoy segura que nunca lo sabré.

\- ¡Shhh! No pienses más en ello, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo él mirándola con ternura.

Muy despacio Ichigo se giró para quedar frente a ella. Flexionó las piernas y colocó una a cada lado de ella. Amane a su vez, colocó sus piernas en igual posición pero pasándolas por encima de las de él. Lentamente, se inclinaron uno hacia el otro hasta tocarse con sus frentes. Con suavidad se abrazaron y comenzaron a mecerse uno a otro. Había una extraña sensación flotando en el ambiente. Una mezcla de temor, melancolía y angustia, pero también de amor, de alegría y de esperanza.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus miradas se encontraron. Por unos instantes la luz dorada de los ojos de Ichigo pareció fundirse con la luz de los verdes ojos de Amane, como si con sus miradas revelaran lo que no se atrevían a decir con palabras. Una promesa callada haciendo eco en sus almas con un poderoso estruendo. Amane suspiró suavemente; Ichigo contuvo el aliento y en un instante sus labios se encontraron; pero no con la suavidad de antes, sino con una fuerza casi desesperada mientras dejaban correr sus manos libremente sobre el cuerpo del otro, tocándose, explorándose, conociéndose; desde el cabello hasta donde les era posible en la posición en la que se encontraban y hasta donde el candor y la simpleza de su edad les permitía, tratando de grabar en sus mentes cada detalle, cada textura y cada expresión del otro.

Aunque eran solo amigos, se habían besado antes, ocasionalmente; siempre con la suavidad y la ternura que nacía de la ingenuidad, pero con la fascinación que ejercía sobre ellos el despertar de los naturales instintos de dos adolescentes que comenzaban apenas a descubrir todo un mundo de sensaciones nuevas. Pero esta vez, por alguna razón, era diferente. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más suave y profundo, hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Ichigo colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Amane sin dejar de mirarla y la acercó a su rostro para besarla nuevamente. Amane pasó las manos por su anaranjado cabello, deleitándose en su suavidad y con un dedo índice fue trazando lentamente la forma del rostro de Ichigo hasta detenerse en sus labios. Lentamente se separaron y permanecieron unos minutos mirándose fijamente.

\- Amane… yo… no sé cómo decir esto… yo… no sé lo que es estar enamorado. Tal vez esto va a sonar tonto y cursi, pero… sí sé que nunca he sentido con nadie lo que siento contigo – confesó titubeante. Amane lo miró sorprendida. - Me enfurece que te mire o te toque alguien que no sea yo; me lastima imaginar que puedas querer a alguien cerca de ti que no sea yo; me duele pensar que un día puedas irte; me encanta tu presencia, tu forma de pensar y ver la vida, de hacer y decir las cosas; la forma en que te mueves, en que sonríes y hablas, la forma en que me miras, las cosas que me dices. No sé… tal vez me estoy volviendo loco pero me haces sentir increíblemente bien, absurdamente feliz – dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- Tu alegría inagotable, tu ternura, la forma en que conviertes todo en algo simple de realizar, pero sobre todo la forma en que me haces sentir; la manera tan sencilla con la que logras que pueda ser yo cuando estoy contigo - suspiró. - Si eso es enamorarse, entonces yo… yo… creo que… me he enamorado de ti, Amane – murmuró emocionado.

\- ¡Ichigo! - dijo asombrada. - Yo… no sé qué decir… yo no creo que sea tonto y cursi lo que acabas de decir. Yo… creo que es… ¡lo más hermoso que he escuchado en toda mi vida…! - dijo dulcemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Pero tú… ¿no sientes lo mismo…? - la interrumpió con un tono de desilusión.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué tienes que dar todo por hecho? Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de terminar. ¡Por supuesto que me gustas! El simple hecho de que existas me hace inmensamente feliz. ¡No puedo imaginar o pensar en un mundo donde no estés tú! – dijo emocionada. Mientras la escuchaba una suave sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en los labios de Ichigo.

\- Me fascinan tus ojos, tu mirada, tu rostro, tu cabello; me encantas cuando ríes o estás serio; cuando estás feliz o enfurruñado; esa forma tan tuya de ser burlón y sarcástico, pero también de ser gentil, protector, generoso y considerado. Me encanta tu desesperado afán de esconder quien realmente eres bajo una fachada de rudeza y rebeldía – dijo con ternura. – Adoro la forma en que me haces sentir; la manera en la que logras que salga lo mejor de mí cuando estoy contigo. Me encanta todo de ti, Ichigo, ¡incluso ese permanente y espantoso ceño fruncido tuyo que utilizas para espantar a todo el mundo! Pero a mí no lograste asustarme porque yo… yo… yo también me enamoré de ti, Ichigo – dijo bajando tímidamente la mirada.

En ese momento se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Ichigo depositó un suave beso en la frente de Amane y lentamente se separaron.

– ¿Oni-chan? Dejé tu cena en la mesa.

\- Gracias, Yuzu. Ahora bajo.

\- Creo que es hora de irme.

\- Vamos, te acompaño.

\- No es necesario, Ichigo. Vine en bicicleta.

\- Entonces te acompaño a la salida.

\- Está bien, vamos.

\- ¿Mañana a las 07:15?

\- De acuerdo. A las 07:15.

\- ¿Amane?

\- ¿Dime?

\- Esta conversación no ha terminado ¿de acuerdo? – dijo suavemente.

\- No, Ichigo. Aún no ha terminado – respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Ignoraban que a partir de esa noche sus vidas dejarían de ser las mismas. Los eventos que estaban a punto de ocurrir, las cambiarían para siempre, separando sus caminos. El mundo que, casi sin darse cuenta, habían comenzado a construir, prácticamente desaparecería. Amane poco a poco dejaría de ser su "sonido celestial."

A la mañana siguiente, Amane esperó a Ichigo en la esquina de siempre. - Algo debe haber ocurrido porque nunca se retrasa – pensó preocupada. De hecho, él era quien siempre llegaba antes. Después de esperar por varios minutos, se dio cuenta que Ichigo no llegaría. De esperar más tiempo, también llegaría tarde, así que emprendió el camino a la escuela.

Era la hora del descanso e Ichigo aún no llegaba. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? -No, no. No debo pensar eso. Seguramente algo en su casa lo entretuvo – pensó mientras dirigía su mirada ansiosa hacia la puerta. Sin proponérselo, escuchó la conversación entre Mizuiro y Tatsuki, relacionada con algún tipo de accidente en la casa de Ichigo. Al parecer no resultó nadie lesionado y no pasó del susto y un muro destrozado.

Justo en ese momento, como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, apareció la razón de su desconcierto. Ichigo se dirigió a su lugar, seguido por Mizuiro, y por el intercambio de saludos con Inoue y Tatsuki.

\- ¡Oi, Amane!

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo!

\- Algo está mal, - pensó. - Ignoro que esté ocurriendo pero siento a Ichigo... ¿diferente? - se dijo desconcertada. Pero ¿qué podría ser diferente? No había cruzado con él más que el saludo, así que ¿cómo se le ocurría llegar a esa conclusión sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando? Una voz desconocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tú eres Kurosaki-kun? ¡Gusto en conocerte!

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la chica que acaba de llegar.

Era muy hermosa. Y pequeña. De piel blanca, un rostro de delicadas y finas facciones, cabello negro corto, muy menuda y esbelta y con unos maravillosos ojos color violeta, tan grandes que parecían dos espectaculares espejos hechos de amatista. Amane notó la sorpresa en la cara de Ichigo... y una extraña mirada de superioridad en la recién llegada.

\- Ella es Kuchiki-san, una nueva estudiante – comentó Mizuiro a manera de explicación por la presencia de la joven.

\- Aún no tengo mis libros de texto, Kurosaki-kun, ¿podría ver los tuyos? – preguntó ignorando a los demás.

\- Ichigo realmente parece nervioso – pensó Amane, mientras observaba lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. - Y ella se dirige a Ichigo como si fuera la única persona en este lugar, de un modo muy peculiar – pensó. Súbitamente Ichigo le pidió a la chica nueva que lo acompañara afuera, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Después de unos minutos, Amane caminó hacia la ventana y pudo ver a Ichigo aparentemente discutiendo con la alumna nueva. Él parecía un poco molesto a juzgar por los ademanes que hacía y la chica parecía bastante desconcertada. Después de un rato, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Amane, la estudiante nueva se colocó algo en la mano y súbitamente golpeó a Ichigo con fuerza.

Amane se enderezó enojada junto a la ventana cuando súbitamente vio caer el cuerpo de Ichigo hacia el suelo, al tiempo que lo vio aparecer sentado frente a su propio cuerpo, vistiendo un atuendo negro y una enorme espada en la espalda. Se quedó helada, completamente rígida en el lugar donde estaba. - ¿Pero... qué, por todos los cielos, está sucediendo? – pensó desconcertada. Giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo del salón en dirección del patio. Cuando llegó, encontró el cuerpo de Ichigo tendido boca abajo sobre el suelo. El "otro" Ichigo y la estudiante nueva habían desaparecido.

Poco tiempo después de que había concluido la hora del almuerzo, Ichigo y la chica nueva volvieron. El se dirigió a su asiento y la chica se sentó en el asiento contiguo, a la derecha de Ichigo. Cuando se aproximó a su lugar, él se veía todavía algo molesto, pero la expresión en su mirada era más bien pensativa.

\- ¡Oi, Amane! – saludó en voz baja.

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo!

\- Te veo a la salida.

\- De… de acuerdo – respondió un tanto sorprendida. De reojo Amane se dio cuenta que la chica nueva la observaba disimuladamente con un aire de extrañeza.

Las clases terminaron y Amane se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la escuela. Ichigo ya se encontraba ahí pero por su expresión, se dio cuenta que estaba inquieto y molesto.

\- ¡Rayos, Amane! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – le dijo en tono malhumorado.

\- ¡Ichigo, no tardé tanto! Probablemente tú saliste demasiado rápido – respondió sorprendida. – Además, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Acaso hice o dije algo que te incomodó? – preguntó mirándolo con expresión confundida.

\- Amane, yo… lo siento… es solo que… – respondió con un suspiro. –Tú no has hecho absolutamente nada malo, Amane. Es simplemente que estoy algo tenso. Lo lamento. De hecho, lamento no haber llegado contigo esta mañana pero…

\- Ichigo, no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos?

\- De acuerdo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Conforme caminaban, el malhumor de Ichigo se fue desvaneciendo hasta que dejó de fruncir el ceño.

\- Y ¿qué tanto me perdí de las clases? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

\- En realidad no mucho. Literatura e inglés. Puedo pasarte la tarea, así no te retrasarás, ¿qué te parece?

\- De acuerdo. ¿La hacemos juntos?

\- Mmm… me parece bien. ¿Tú casa o mi casa?

\- ¿Te parece si la hacemos en tu casa? Lo que pasa es que… - se detuvo pensativo.

\- Ichigo, no tienes que explicarme si no quieres. De cualquier forma, siempre lo hacemos así, ¿recuerdas? Tu casa o mi casa, elegimos y se acabó, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Pero quiero explicar. Solo estaba buscando las palabras para hacerlo. Esto va a sonar extraño pero… - volvió a guardar silencio.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirle a Amane? Sería sencillo contarle la versión del auto y el muro destruido, de cualquier forma era la versión que conocía su familia y la que se encargó de difundir Mizuiro en la escuela, pero si lo hiciera, le estaría mintiendo a Amane y no quería hacerlo. ¿Y si pensaba que estaba alucinando o que estaba enloqueciendo con todo el asunto de los espíritus? No, Amane no pensaría eso. Quizá fuera más sencillo tomar la salida que le ofrecía y guardar silencio, pero no quería ocultarle nada. No. Si confiaba en ella, definitivamente tenía que contarle.

\- Amane, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche?

\- Ichigo, hablamos de muchas cosas anoche. Si eres más específico, eso podría ayudar – comentó divertida.

\- Me refiero al espíritu de la niña, a la extraña sensación en el ambiente, al hecho de haber más espíritus que antes.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo.

\- Anoche, después de que te fuiste, ocurrió algo extraño y a la vez... increíble… - confesó casi en un murmullo. Y comenzó a narrarle todo lo sucedido, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Amane.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. Las promesas de Ichigo...  
**

Cuando llegaron, Ichigo había concluido la historia y la miraba expectante, como esperando escuchar que no había enloquecido.

\- ¿Pero Yuzu, Karin e Isshin-san se encuentran bien? – preguntó Amane preocupada.

\- Eso es lo más extraño. Esta mañana cuando los vi no tenían ni un rasguño y no recordaban absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido. Solo recordaban que un vehículo se había estrellado contra la pared del frente durante la noche y aparte de eso, afortunadamente no había nada que lamentar.

\- Entonces no estábamos tan equivocados después de todo, Ichigo. Desde el momento que nadie más pudo verla a ella ni al monstruo, era de suponer que también eran espíritus. Vamos, continuarás contándome adentro. Es todo muy extraño pero, si está relacionado con espíritus supongo que así debe ser – dijo mientras abría la puerta. Cuando Ichigo escuchó las palabras de Amane, sintió un profundo alivio. Al menos, no pensaba que estaba loco. Una vez adentro, se dirigieron a la cocina.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

\- Si, Amane. Te lo agradezco – respondió distraído.

Amane comenzó a moverse por la cocina para preparar algo de comer mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Ichigo para continuar conversando.

\- Esa es la historia que Mizuiro le estaba contando a Arisawa-san y a Inoue-san; la del vehículo. Me quedó claro porque no habías llegado esta mañana, Ichigo – dijo con naturalidad.

\- Pero, ¿no piensas que estoy enloqueciendo? ¡Yo creí qué íbamos a morir! Mi padre inconsciente, mis hermanas atacadas por esa cosa, hollow o lo que sea y yo atravesado por una espada. ¡No sé qué rayos estaba pensando! ¡Pude haber muerto! - exclamó con asombro.

\- Ichigo, te diré algo. Todo suena bastante extraño pero… ¡definitivamente no estás enloqueciendo! Deja ya de decir eso, ¿quieres? - dijo Amane en tono de súplica. - Y la nueva estudiante, ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto? - inquirió.

\- Que ella es la extraña mujer de negro.

\- Con razón actuabas raro esta mañana cuando la viste - concluyó Amane.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabías que había una relación… entre Rukia y la extraña mujer?

\- ¿Su nombre es Rukia? - preguntó mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. - Es un bello nombre. De hecho ella es muy hermosa. Pero dejemos de decirle "extraña mujer" ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien... pero ¿cómo supiste? – inquirió él con impaciencia.

\- Ichigo, esta mañana, cuando salieron al patio vi lo que hizo. Cuando te golpeó, estuve a punto de salir corriendo a matarla - comentó con expresión de irritación al recordar ese momento. El extraño brillo que apareció en su mirada por unos instantes, no pasó desapercibido para Ichigo quien no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. - Pero fue cuando vi lo que ocurrió. Vi cuando tú saliste de tu cuerpo, cómo caíste al suelo y también te vi sentado con ese traje negro y esa enorme espada en tu espalda - continuó Amane pausadamente.

\- Se supone que los shinigamis son almas. Por eso, las tareas que Rukia no puede realizar por ahora, debe realizarlas mi alma - explicó Ichigo. - De hecho, la zanpakutou solo se materializa en ese estado.

\- ¿Shinigamis? ¿Zanpakutou? - inquirió mientras fruncía graciosamente el ceño.

\- Sí. Shinigami o dios de la muerte - aclaró sonriendo divertido ante la expresión de Amane. - Zanpakutou es la palabra que Rukia utiliza para referirse a la espada o katana.

\- ¿Y ella podrá recuperar esos poderes otra vez? – preguntó mientras disponía lentamente los cubiertos en la mesa.

\- No lo sé. Ella dice que solo es cuestión de tiempo, pero no sé cuánto pueda ser eso - respondió él alzándose de hombros. - Así que dijo que debo ayudarla con sus tareas de shinigami, pues absorbí todos sus poderes cuando me atravesó con su zanpakutou - declaró con cierto tono de fastidio.

\- Pero por lo que vi, tú no deseas hacerlo – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

\- En realidad no, Amane. Pero se lo debo. Ella estuvo a punto de morir por salvarme a mí y a mi familia. Me dio su poder para que pudiera salvarlos y ahora no puede siquiera regresar a casa. No puedo simplemente pretender... que no pasó nada – expresó con desaliento.

\- Pues… eso es cierto. Tal vez no quieras, pero se lo debes - reconoció Amane. - Al menos hasta que ella se recupere, pueda hacer su trabajo nuevamente y vuelva a casa. Aunque también, puede ser peligroso, ¿no? - preguntó súbitamente. - Dices que ella resultó herida. Tú también podrías resultar herido, Ichigo - le advirtió.

\- Sí, y eso me asusta. En realidad todo esto me atemoriza. Es algo totalmente desconocido. Pero por otro lado, también me… emociona, Amane - reconoció. - Quiero decir, siento que puedo hacer algo bueno por otros, que puedo ayudarlos y protegerlos… y eso me… hace sentir… bien – dijo con cierto tono de excitación.

\- Eso es… muy generoso, Ichigo. Ella debe sentirse muy orgullosa por tener el poder de ayudar y proteger – dijo Amane sin dejar de notar el tono en la voz de Ichigo. - Entonces... ¿estás dispuesto a continuar ayudándola? Puede resultar peligroso pero, por otro lado, no sé por qué… tengo la sensación de que haciendo ese trabajo de shinigami, descubrirás cosas de ti que desconoces, cosas que... tal vez solo a través de ese poder serás capaz de conocer - argumentó. Ichigo la miraba fijamente. Después de unos minutos salieron de sus labios las palabras que, sin saberlo, eventualmente los separarían.

\- La ayudaré. Le dije que la ayudaría para pagar mi deuda y así lo haré – dijo decidido.

\- Sólo trata de no salir lastimado, ¿quieres? No permitas que te hagan daño ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Amane sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

\- Nadie va a lastimarme, Amane. Te lo prometo – respondió con seguridad.

\- ¿Te parece si comemos? Todavía tenemos tarea por hacer – anunció Amane.

\- Me parece bien. De hecho, estoy realmente hambriento – dijo sonriendo.

\- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? - respondió ella alegremente mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la isla, frente a él.

Mientras comían, Ichigo continuó contándole sobre lo ocurrido con el hollow de la noche anterior y el que había eliminado por la mañana en un parque; le habló sobre la insistencia de Rukia en que él debía hacer el compromiso de ayudar a cualquier alma, a ir a donde fuera para hacerlo, incluso a costa de su propia vida porque ese era su deber.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que respondiste? - preguntó Amane con interés. La respuesta de Ichigo la sorprendió.

\- "No acepto el rollo" - le dije - "lo salvé porque quise salvarlo." Entonces le pregunté "¿Eso está mal? ¿Acaso eres diferente? Tú te sacrificaste por salvarme en esa ocasión, pero en ese momento ¿estabas pensando acerca de cosas complicadas como 'este es mi deber de shinigami'?" Ella sólo se me quedó mirando, completamente confundida.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió entonces, qué te dijo? - inquirió Amane.

\- Nada, así que continué hablando. - "Eso no es sacrificarse a uno mismo. Al final, soy diferente. Yo no he aceptado ningún compromiso. Si las cosas van mal, podría huir puesto que no soy lo suficientemente buena persona para sacrificar mi vida por completos extraños…" - le advertí - "pero… ¡desafortunadamente tampoco soy basura que pueda vivir felizmente sin pagar sus deudas! Voy a ayudarte a hacer este trabajo de shinigami aún si no quiero." - terminó de contar.

\- Quizá eso no fue muy gentil de tu parte, Ichigo - comentó Amane.

\- Sólo quise ser completamente claro al respecto - dijo con firmeza. - No quiero que piense que voy a arriesgar mi vida inútilmente - admitió.

Amane no pudo dejar de notar que, a pesar de todo, había emoción en la voz de Ichigo. Aunque pretendiera ocultarlo, así era él, amable, compasivo y protector, pero también determinado y obstinado. Ichigo lo haría perfectamente, por supuesto que sí, aunque definitivamente, lo haría a su manera. De eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Terminaron de comer y Amane comenzó a recoger y a limpiar todo en silencio, con una rapidez que sorprendió a Ichigo. Cuando él se dio cuenta, todo quedó como si nadie hubiese estado ahí.

\- La comida estuvo deliciosa, Amane. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar? – dijo sorprendido.

\- Bueno, con tanto tiempo disponible, en algún momento sentí curiosidad y les pedí a las nanas y a las cocineras que me enseñaran. Como hemos vivido en muchos sitios y el personal que contrataba mi madre era del lugar, aprendí a cocinar muchas y muy variadas cosas. Así que puedo cocinar cualquier otra cosa que desees – dijo con aire de superioridad.

\- No me digas eso, porque vas a estar en verdaderos problemas. Podría pedirte que cocines mi platillo favorito – afirmó desafiándola.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu platillo favorito? – inquirió.

\- Mentaiko Karachi – dijo con orgullo. – No es difícil prepararlo pero… es laborioso.

\- ¡Nah! no lo creo. Cocinar es muy rápido y sencillo. ¡Todo es cuestión de orden, Ichigo… simplemente orden! – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Estoy comenzando a creer que en verdad eres una obsesiva compulsiva – aseveró sonriendo.

\- Para nada. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos la tarea?

\- Vamos entonces.

Caminaron hacia la estancia. Amane iba por delante, cuando súbitamente Ichigo la detuvo por los hombros y recargó su cabeza por detrás de la de ella

\- Amane… te lo agradezco – dijo con alivio.

\- ¿Qué Ichigo? - dijo sin poder evitar estremecerse al contacto de él.

\- Todo. Gracias por escucharme y por creerme. Gracias por hacerme sentir menos atemorizado. Gracias por entender - dijo con alivio mientras aspiraba lentamente el enigmático aroma de ese blanco cabello.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa, Ichigo? Estaré para ti cuántas veces me necesites. Y así lo haré. Siempre - expresó con deteminación. - Te sonará extraño pero, en lo que a ti respecta no necesito ver para creer, no necesito que expliques para entender y probablemente ni siquiera escucharte para saber. Así de simple – dijo con firmeza. Amane nunca imaginó que esa última aseveración llegaría a ser completamente cierta. - ¡Y lo mejor es que ahora son dos! - dijo soltando una risa traviesa.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó él soltando los hombros de Amane.

\- Pues que ahora son dos Ichigos, el humano y el shinigami. Mmm… creo que esto va a gustarme – dijo con una pícara sonrisa. - Cuando estén separados, podré hacer… muchas cosas… con el Ichigo humano y lo mejor de todo es que ¡no se enterará ninguno de los dos!

\- ¡Oye!, ahora tendré que pensar donde esconder mi cuerpo – dijo él mirándola con suspicacia.

\- Pues si lo dejas tirado en cualquier lugar, no seré responsable de lo que pueda pasar – exclamó con voz cantarina y echó a correr fuera de la cocina.

\- ¡Eres una pervertida!, –exclamó Ichigo corriendo tras ella – ¡Solo deja que te atrape y ya verás!

\- ¡No creo que me alcances, Ichigo! – no había terminado de decirlo cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba recostada en uno de los sillones de la estancia e Ichigo sobre ella.

\- ¿Decías? – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- ¡Ichigo! Yo…

\- ¡Eres una niña mimada…! interrumpió él mirándola fijamente. – Necesitas un escarmiento… y yo te lo voy a dar… – dijo suspirando mientras comenzaba a besarla. Primero lenta y suavemente, su boca, su cuello. Subió nuevamente a su boca y comenzó a presionar firmemente sus labios contra los de ella. Amane los separó para recibirlo suave y cálidamente. Despacio, una de sus manos comenzó a recorrerla delicadamente desde su rostro, bajando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro y su brazo, continuando por su cintura hasta su cadera. Amane se estremeció bajo su tacto mientras suspiraba suavemente. Lentamente Ichigo separó sus labios de los de ella, mirándola con ternura.

\- Eso… ¡fue por pensar en hacer cosas con mi cuerpo! – dijo sonriendo, levantándose rápidamente y liberando a Amane.

\- ¡Eres un… eres un… engreído, Ichigo Kurosaki!

\- ¿Te parece si hacemos la tarea? – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo – exclamó airadamente, mientras se acomodaba el uniforme.

Después de dos horas, habían concluido las lecciones y terminado la tarea.

\- Bien, eso fue todo – dijo Amane con alivio.

\- ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta, Amane? Todavía es temprano y aún no tengo deseos de regresar a casa. Además, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas? – dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- De acuerdo. Iré a cambiarme – respondió mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

Pocos minutos después salían de la casa. Decidieron ir en dirección del río. Mientras se dirigían a ese lugar, caminaron en silencio, disfrutando la tibia y suave brisa de la tarde. No tardaron en llegar a su destino. Continuaron caminando por el banco del río, hasta llegar al pequeño montículo cubierto de pasto y flores, rodeado por árboles. Era una zona particularmente tranquila, el sitio que Amane había elegido para sus ratos de lectura, "su lugar especial". El silencio era absoluto y se respiraba una increíble atmósfera de paz. Se sentaron lentamente, Ichigo con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, donde descansó uno de sus brazos. Amane comenzó a buscar algo dentro de una bolsa de lona que llevaba cruzada sobre el pecho. Comenzó a sacar y armar las partes de un trípode.

\- Amane, ¿qué se supone que traes ahí? – preguntó Ichigo sin ocultar su curiosidad.

\- ¡Ah, es un trípode y una cámara fotográfica! Se me ocurrió que como seguramente vendríamos aquí, podría aprovechar para tomar algunas fotos durante el ocaso - sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Me encanta contemplar los amaneceres, los crepúsculos y las noches de luna con estrellas. Cuando no puedo disfrutar de uno, tengo la opción de contemplar cualquiera de los otros – dijo emocionada. Ichigo la observó mientras se levantaba y se alejaba con el trípode y la cámara, tratando de medir la distancia entre los implementos fotográficos e Ichigo.

\- ¡Oi! Amane, esa cámara está increíble. Dime, ¿también eres una experta utilizando esas cosas? ¿Hay alguna cosa que no sepas hacer, princesa? – soltó con espontaneidad.

\- No, Ichigo, no soy experta. Pero definitivamente creo que puedo manejarla. ¡Ya te lo había dicho!, el tiempo que otros invierten en pasar el rato, yo lo invierto en aprender cosas - exclamó divertida. Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que Ichigo había dicho. Luego preguntó sorprendida - ¿y de donde salió lo de princesa?

\- No lo sé, simplemente sentí el deseo de decirlo – dijo con sencillez. - Quizá… porque lo eres, Amane – dijo mirándola con ternura. - Eres como una bella princesa, que escapó de algún cuento de hadas. Dulce y gentil, delicada y tierna, etérea, casi… irreal – murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¡Ichigo! Eso es… muy hermoso. No sabía que podías ser tan… romántico – dijo tímidamente.

Guardaron silencio mientras Amane colocaba el trípode ajustando la altura y lo acomodaba buscando la mejor posición. Colocó la cámara sobre el trípode y comenzó a hacer disparos en diferentes ángulos preparándose para captar el momento de la puesta del sol.

\- Amane, creo que deberíamos tener una cita – dijo Ichigo pensativo, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Una cita? –respondió, concentrada en las tomas.

\- Sí, una cita. Donde yo te invito a salir a algún lugar, para hablar de las cosas que te gustan, de las cosas que me gustan, tener lista una sorpresa para ti, decirte cuánto me gustas y esperar a que me digas lo mismo - soltó sorpresivamente. - Bueno, esa última parte podría pasar hasta la segunda cita. Si decidimos tener una segunda cita, haremos básicamente lo mismo que en la primera, pero en esta última incorporo la parte en la que te digo que me gustas, esperando que me digas que te gusto y tal vez… solo tal vez… - dijo en tono condescendiente - …pedirte que seas mi novia.

\- ¡Ichigo! - Amane casi se atragantó al escuchar eso. - ¿Y qué se supone que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora? –preguntó confundida. – Hasta donde recuerdo, ya incluso me diste un escarmiento – dijo sonriendo ruborizada.

Ante el recuerdo de ese agradable momento, Ichigo esbozó su característica sonrisa de triunfo, mientras le dirigía a Amane una profunda mirada, llena de calidez y ternura, justo en el instante en que el sol comenzaba su descenso, reflejando sus rayos en esos maravillosos ojos color ámbar y la brisa agitaba suavemente su anaranjado cabello. Con increíble precisión, Amane capturó ese perfecto y precioso momento. Preparó la cámara, ajustó el temporizador para disparos automáticos y caminó lentamente hacia Ichigo.

\- En realidad lo que hemos estado haciendo es salir a dar la vuelta o pasar el rato, como prefieras llamarle – continuó Ichigo un poco nervioso - pero básicamente se trata de una forma de cortejo. Aunque si lo pienso, creo que del cortejo, tú y yo pasamos directamente a la parte que sigue después de aceptar un noviazgo – dijo pensativo. - El punto es que te estoy invitando a salir formalmente Amane, ya no solo a dar la vuelta - dijo decidido. - Te estoy pidiendo que aceptes salir conmigo porque me interesas y... me interesa algo más que una simple amistad - dijo poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella. Su mirada brillaba intensamente.

-¡Ichigo! – exclamó ella sorprendida. Ichigo tomó el rostro de Amane entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

\- Te prometo que jamás volverás a estar sola y que siempre te protegeré, princesa – murmuró suavemente. Cerró los ojos y la besó delicadamente en la frente mientras ella apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de él y cerraba los ojos. La cámara capturó con perfecta sincronización ese otro momento.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – dijo separándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Yo… ¡por supuesto, Ichigo! - respondió emocionada mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si paso a recogerte a tu casa el sábado a las siete? - sugirió él mientras la abrazaba delicadamente.

\- ¡Está bien! El sábado en mi casa – aceptó bajando la cabeza tímidamente mientras iluminaba su rostro una radiante sonrisa.

Ya había anochecido cuando decidieron volver. Una vez en casa de Amane, acordaron encontrarse a día siguiente, a las 07:15 como todas las mañanas, para caminar juntos a la escuela. Ichigo se despidió de ella para luego continuar su camino. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Amane apenas podía contener su alegría.

\- ¡Será una eternidad hasta el sábado! - pensó con ansiedad. -¡Oh, vamos Amane! ¡Son sólo dos días! - se reprendió. - Has esperado toda tu vida por ello, así que un par de días significan nada... - se dijo emocionada. - Tendré que ir pensando lo que usaré ese día, porque tiene que ser algo... realmente especial - pensó mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Su emoción era tal, que le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño pero, algunas horas después, se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Ya eran las 08:30 de la noche del sábado. El día de su cita e Ichigo no llegaba. Esa noche, para variar, estaría completamente sola. Su madre había tenido que salir inesperadamente y regresaría hasta el lunes. - ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? - pensó inquieta. - No. No empieces a suponer cosas, Amane - se dijo tratando de controlar sus pensamientos. Probablemente solo se había retrasado pero… Ichigo nunca se retrasaba.

Cuando dieron las nueve supo que no llegaría. Seguramente había ocurrido algo inesperado y no tuvo tiempo de llamar para posponer la cita. Solo esperaba, deseaba que si tenía algo que ver con los monstruos o como les llamó Ichigo, ¿hollows?, no estuviera lastimado. No, eso no. El era lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente y definitivamente estaría bien. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar los sentimientos de angustia y desilusión que la embargaban.

Apagó las luces, dejando encendida únicamente la luz de la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación. Por alguna razón, su corazón le decía que las cosas no volverían a ser las de antes. Sentía una inmensa tristeza y una profunda desilusión pero sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse como se sentía. Sabía, desde su llegada a Karakura como a cualquier otro lugar, que no debió permitir que sucediera algo así, sobre todo con Ichigo. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nunca supuso que conocería alguien como él y mucho menos que se podría enamorar.

Solo había querido experimentar por primera vez lo que sería dejarse llevar por lo que le decía su corazón. Y nadie era culpable. Nadie. El encuentro de Ichigo con Rukia Kuchiki y ese mundo nuevo que había traído con ella, solo estaban apresurando lo que inexorablemente iba a pasar. Ichigo estaba empezando a recorrer un camino que lo alejaría de ella, y debía dejarlo ser. Tenía que dejarlo buscar su destino, aunque eso significara estar lejos de él.

Pero había sido tan poco tiempo y dolía tanto. Pensó en lo irónico que resultaba que a Ichigo le lastimara imaginar que ella se iría y al final, sería él quién terminaría por irse primero.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Amane! es mucho más de lo que nunca has tenido – dijo tratando de animarse. - No lo imaginaste, no lo pensaste, pero por única vez... no te quedaste con las manos vacías - pensó con cierta amargura. Secó las lágrimas que corrían lentamente por sus mejillas y se dispuso a dormir.

Era lunes por la mañana. Amane había decidido salir un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado para poder caminar tranquilamente hasta la escuela. Como no había visto a Ichigo el fin de semana y no había quedado en encontrarse ese día, supuso que lo mejor sería irse por su cuenta. Al doblar en la habitual esquina, lo encontró esperándola.

\- ¡Oi, Amane!

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! – respondió sonriendo, un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó mirándola de reojo.

\- De acuerdo – respondió.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Ichigo pensó que la encontraría furiosa y tal vez habría sido más sencillo lidiar con eso, pero no con esa desilusión que ella desesperadamente trataba de ocultar. Tal vez lograría esconderla de cualquier otra persona, pero no de él. Podía sentirla, casi tocarla y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Pero él sabía mejor que nadie que Amane siempre evitaba discutir. Tenía una forma tan sencillamente dulce de tranquilizar las cosas.

\- Amane, yo… sobre la cita… algo pasó con uno de esos… hollow - dijo titubeando, profundamente avergonzado.

\- Vamos, no te disculpes Ichigo. Ya habrá otra ocasión – respondió Amane indulgente.

\- Yo... sólo quiero decirte que no lo olvidé, Amane – añadió apenado, mirándola de reojo.

\- Lo sé, Ichigo, lo sé – dijo con una tierna sonrisa. - Solo olvídalo ¿quieres?

\- Podemos… planear otra cita… - propuso él nervioso.

\- Mmm… lo pensaré – respondió ella tranquilamente.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Amane! Ten un poco de fe. Ya me siento bastante mal – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Por supuesto que tengo fe, Ichigo! Simplemente dije que... lo pensaré – respondió con voz suave.

\- ¡Oh, rayos! De verdad lo siento, Amane. Creo que eché todo a perder – exclamó con frustración, mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! Solo dije que lo pensaré. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a pensarlo, aunque sea un poco? – dijo con voz dulce.

\- ¡De acuerdo! –respondió con su acostumbrada expresión enfurruñada.

\- Bien, ya llegamos.

\- Sí. Llegamos – espetó molesto, mientras cruzaban la entrada de la escuela. Al llegar al salón de clases, unos cuantos estudiantes se encontraban ahí.

\- ¡Oh, buenos días, mitológica ninfa Amane! – la recibió Keigo. - ¡Afortunados los mortales ojos que pueden contemplar a esta diosa de lo etéreo, a esta princesa celestial! – dijo en tono adulador.

\- ¡Buenos días, Keigo! – saludó Amane amablemente, sin poder evitar sonreír ante tales halagos, mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

\- ¿Qué hay Ichigo? ¿Por qué con esa cara? Deberías sentirte afortunado de caminar al lado de esa mitológica beldad - alegó Keigo desconcertado.

\- ¡Rayos, Keigo! ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? – dijo aproximándose a su lugar, donde ya se encontraba Rukia.

En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Inoue, quien con expresión sorprendida comentaba a sus incrédulas amigas sobre el extraño suceso ocurrido en su casa la noche del sábado, mientras cenaba en compañía de Tatsuki.

\- ¡En serio, un luchador de sumo realmente vino a mi casa y disparó una bazuca contra la pared! ¿Verdad que es cierto? – exclamó dirigiéndose a Tatsuki.

\- ¡Oh, sí! –respondió Tatsuki con cara de extrañeza, preguntándose si era ella quien confirmaba semejante disparate.

Amane puso cara de asombro al escuchar eso. Al tiempo que alcanzaba a ver las expresiones de sorpresa de Ichigo y Rukia, escuchó los comentarios que intercambiaron.

\- Ya veo. Utilizaste eso en mi familia el otro día, ¿verdad? – murmuró Ichigo.

\- Sí, lo hice. Funcionó bien, ¿no? –respondió Rukia sonriendo levemente.

Así que lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido la noche del sábado, había pasado en casa de Inoue. Al parecer nadie había salido lastimado y eso era un alivio. Todos parecían estar bien y eso era lo importante, aunque resultaba verdaderamente extraña esa historia. A la hora de la salida, Ichigo ya se encontraba esperándola.

\- ¡Pensé que nunca saldrías! – comentó Ichigo con alivio.

\- Lo siento, no pensé tardarme demasiado. Necesitaba alguna información sobre las clases de kendo. Las he pospuesto demasiado tiempo – dijo Amane mientras empezaban a caminar.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no continuaremos con las lecciones de idiomas y matemáticas? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- Por supuesto que continuaremos, Ichigo. A menos que tú… ya no desees continuar – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a desearlo, Amane? – exclamó confundido.

\- Bueno, como has mejorado tus notas, tal vez ya no le encuentres mucho sentido.

\- Pero yo deseo continuar. De esa forma podré mantener las buenas notas, ¿no crees? – preguntó esperanzado.

\- Tienes razón. Por cierto, hoy toca lección de matemáticas. ¿Tu casa o mi casa? - inquirió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te parece en mi casa? Creo que Yuzu y Karin te extrañan – respondió Ichigo con alivio.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Podría pasar a cambiarme? No tardaré mucho.

\- Claro – dijo él sonriendo.

Poco después salían de la casa de Amane y tomaban el camino en dirección a la casa de Ichigo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9. El misterioso lazo que unió a Amane y al shinigami.**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con relativa normalidad. Caminaron juntos por la mañana y a la salida de la escuela, dándose tiempo para ir al lugar especial de Amane, donde aprovechaban para hacer las tareas y tomar las lecciones, o para dar la vuelta por la ciudad. Ichigo no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto de la cita y aunque por un lado eso la hacía sentir cierta tristeza por el otro Amane consideraba que tal vez así era mejor.

A su regreso, el viernes por la noche, la madre de Amane le entregó un paquete envuelto para regalo. Le sorprendió que llegara tan temprano considerando que normalmente llegaba después de las once. ¡Apenas eran las ocho!

\- ¡Espero que te guste el obsequio, Amane! - exclamó Etsu emocionada. - No tuve mucho tiempo para elegir algo más espectacular, pero realmente me esforcé - dijo a manera de disculpa. - Mañana será tu cumpleaños y esta vez no quise ser la última en comprar tu regalo. Espero que lo disfrutes - concluyó ilusionada.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, madre! – dijo Amane tomando entre sus manos el regalo. – Creo que lo abriré hasta mañana.

\- No tienes que hacerlo hasta entonces. Puedes abrirlo desde hoy si quieres. ¡Vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo! - la animó - Así también sabré si te gustó.

\- ¡De acuerdo! –exclamó emocionada.

Amane tomó asiento en uno de los asientos de la estancia y comenzó a abrir lentamente el paquete, retirando con cuidado la envoltura. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, descubrió una hermosa caja de madera de cerezo, en cuya tapa estaba exquisitamente tallada la figura de un árbol de cerezo en flor, una luna llena y a los pies del árbol un estanque. Dentro de la caja, había dos bolsas de terciopelo negro. Una de ellas, contenía un hermoso cuaderno forrado en piel con un hermoso y finamente labrado broche a manera de seguro para mantenerlo cerrado. Se trataba de un diario. La otra bolsa, mucho más pequeña, contenía un guardapelo de filigrana de oro blanco, con una exquisita letra "A" tallada en la tapa, salpicada de pequeñísimas chispas de esmeraldas y brillantes.

\- ¡Oh, madre! ¡Son... tan hermosos! Te lo agradezco tanto - exclamó mirándola con ternura.

\- ¿En verdad te gustaron, Amane? - preguntó Etsu entusiasmada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Son preciosos.

\- Me agrada que te hayan gustado. Y dime, ¿qué planes tienes para tu cumpleaños? - preguntó Etsu ansiosa.

\- En realidad, ninguno. Pero no te preocupes... algo se me ocurrirá para mañana - respondió Amane con naturalidad.

\- ¡Oh, Amane! ¿No me digas que lo pasarás sola? Yo... tendré que atender algunos asuntos sobre la exposición y saldré mañana después del mediodía para regresar hasta el lunes de la próxima semana - explicó con pesar mientras sentía un doloroso nudo en garganta. - La gente de acá es realmente extraña. En todos los sitios donde hemos estado siempre... había alguien que organizaba algo para ti - añadió con melancolía. - ¿Y qué hay de ese amigo tuyo? ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué clase de amigo es que no se preocupa al menos de invitarte a salir a algún lado el día de tu cumpleaños? - preguntó confundida.

\- El tiene sus propias ocupaciones, madre. No es que no quiera invitarme. Tiene cosas que atender en su casa porque es fin de semana - aclaró Amane tratando de ocultar su desilusión.

\- ¡Cuánto lo siento, hija! – dijo Etsu con enorme pesar. - Yo... te prometo que te compensaré de algún modo - expresó profundamente apenada.

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! - exclamó Amane animosa. - Habrá muchos más cumpleaños y te aseguro que no los pasaré sola, madre - terminó dirigiendo a Etsu una dulce sonrisa.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Amane saltó de la cama. Ya había pensado lo que haría ese día y llevaría sus cuadernos de dibujo, sus libros y su cámara para concluir el día en su lugar especial junto al río. No tenía razón para sentirse triste o deprimida. Siempre había estado sola... - pensó - ...no sería la última vez era cierto, pero tampoco era la primera. En los lugares donde estuvo antes, hizo exactamente lo mismo. Los recorrió y llegó a conocerlos justamente porque se aventuró y lo hizo sin la compañía de nadie.

Corrió a bañarse y se tomó su tiempo. Al salir se vistió rápidamente. Eligió ropa cómoda así que optó por los acostumbrados jeans, doble blusa sin manga, un delgado y holgado suéter de algodón abierto al frente, un fourlard de suave lino que colocó alrededor del cuello dejando caer las puntas hacia el frente, un sombrero tipo bob y zapatos de lona, todo en tonos verde olivo y café claro. Cepilló y trenzó su cabello hacia un lado. Tomó sus blocks, sus lápices de dibujo, dos libros y su cámara. Echó un vistazo al espejo y esta vez, a diferencia de muchas otras, le agradó mucho lo que vio. Hacía tiempo que no usaba esos jeans y había olvidado lo bien que lucían a media cadera, con ese ancho cinturón de suave piel, dejando al descubierto una sugerente franja de su hermoso abdomen. Tomó su guardapelo, se lo colocó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, donde encontró a su mamá.

\- ¡Amane! - exclamó Etsu gratamente sorprendida. - ¡Te ves… tan hermosa! – expresó mientras se acercaba a su hija para darle un cálido y amoroso abrazo. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ahora sí, oficialmente cumples quince hermosas primaveras. ¡Te amo, hija! No tienes idea de cuánto te amo - dijo emocionada mientras la estrechaba fuertemente.

\- ¡Yo también te amo, madre! – dijo Amane con voz emocionada.

\- ¡Espero que tengas un increíble y maravilloso día, mi niña! - manifestó Etsu con ternura.

\- Tú también, madre. Que tengas un buen viaje.

\- ¡Pero vamos, vamos, no te entretengas! - la apremió Etsu. - ¡Es un día simplemente estupendo!

\- ¡Adiós, entonces! –dijo Amane apresuradamente, y agitando la mano a manera de despedida, salió dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo ese día.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al centro, a través de los aparadores se dio cuenta que los jóvenes volteaban discreta o abiertamente a mirarla. Ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo hermosa que lucía y más de uno le murmuró algún piropo al pasar junto a ella. Vio una tienda de fotografía y entró. Estaba ansiosa por tener cuanto antes las fotografías de aquélla maravillosa tarde al lado de Ichigo. - ¡Y ahora ya tengo donde colocarlas! - pensó con una sonrisa. - El lugar perfecto para llevar a Ichigo siempre cerca de mi corazón - se dijo para sí mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro.

Al salir de ahí, se dirigió a la fuente de sodas a donde la había llevado Ichigo. Se acomodó en una de las mesas del exterior y pidió algo de beber. Sacó uno de sus blocks y sus lápices y comenzó a dibujar la terraza. Ese sería un bonito recuerdo de Karakura y de Ichigo.

Y así, transcurrió el día. Después de visitar tiendas de ropa, comprar un par de cosas y ver aparadores, decidió visitar el parque y tomar algunas fotos. Al llegar ahí, no pudo evitar un sentimiento de nostalgia pues muchos sitios en ese parque le recordaban los paseos al lado de Ichigo. - Ni siquiera sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños - pensó con tristeza.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Amane! - se reprendió enérgicamente. - El tiene sus propias ocupaciones. Además, ¿cómo se supone que lo sepa si ni siquiera se lo has dicho? - se dijo contrariada mientras al azar, hacía algunos disparos con la cámara. Tomó varias fotografías en diferentes ángulos de diversos sitios y distintos objetos: un kiosko del que colgaban las enredaderas mezclandose con algún tipo de flores trepadoras que lo hacían lucir tan hermoso y romántico, una hermosa y enorme fuente, rodeada de enormes y frondosos áboles, flores y una hierba tan fina que parecía un magnífico tapiz de un profundo y brillante tono verde. - Este sitio es realmente hermoso - pensó más animada. La naturaleza realmente tenía el poder de tranquilizarla y de hacerle perder la noción del tiempo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya casi era la hora del ocaso, así que suspendió su sesión fotográfica y decidió concluir el día en su lugar especial. Caminó lentamente, disfrutando de la brisa, del sol y del cielo azul, hasta que llegó a ese lugar que consideraría suyo toda su vida. Se sentó despacio, recargándose en el tronco de un árbol. Era una hermosa vista. Al parecer, todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, "su" normalidad. Suspiró profundamente, sacó de su inseparable bolsa de lona sus cuadernos y sus lápices y comenzó a dibujar. Llevaba varios minutos tan ensimismada en lo que hacía, que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba lentamente y a una cierta distancia se detuvo.

Ichigo la observó en silencio por unos minutos. Estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. - Se ve tan hermosa… y tan sola - pensó con una terrible sensación de culpa. La idea de ver así a su princesa, en un día que debería ser tan especial para ella, le molestaba.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – se preguntó contrariado. - Bueno, en realidad yo nunca pregunté - admitió para sí. Y no estaría ahí, de no haber sido por la mamá de Amane a quien afortunadamente encontró antes de partir y le comentó que ese día era su cumpleaños. La buscó por todas partes, pero no tuvo suerte. - ¡Rayos! - pensó molesto. - ¿Por qué siento que todo está comenzando a salir mal con ella? - refunfuñó por lo bajo.

¡Era su novia, por todos los cielos! Bueno, solo faltaba pedírselo, pero después de las cosas que había compartido con ella, eso era solo una formalidad. ¿Y la cita? También lo había olvidado. Tenía tantas otras cosas en qué pensar ahora, que ni siquiera lo había recordado. Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia ella.

\- ¡Oi, Amane!

\- ¡Ichigo!, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo completamente sorprendida, dejando a un lado el cuaderno.

\- Quise venir a saludarte – dijo mirándola con ternura.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabías que estaba aquí? No se lo dije a nadie – comentó confundida, poniéndose de pie.

\- Lo supuse porque sé que te gusta venir a este lugar por las tardes.

\- Sí. Es un hermoso lugar, donde puedo estar sola y pensar – dijo con serenidad.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Amane? – preguntó después de unos minutos, en tono serio y sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirte, Ichigo? – preguntó extrañada.

\- ¡Que hoy es tu cumpleaños! – exclamó Ichigo impaciente.

\- Bueno, en realidad nadie lo sabe. A nadie se lo he dicho – dijo con naturalidad.

\- Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste a mí? - inquirió él frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Nunca lo preguntaste, Ichigo - respondió espontáneamente. - Y no iba a salir con algo como "Oye, te aviso que el día 15 es mi cumpleaños"; hubiera sido completamente tonto - dijo alzándose de hombros. - Se suponía que para eso era la famosa cita, Ichigo; para preguntar y decir todo aquéllo que no conocemos uno del otro - le recordó. - Yo, por ejemplo, tampoco sé la fecha de tu cumpleaños – murmuró, tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- El 15 de julio - replicó cortante. - Y no cambies el tema, Amane – agregó molesto.

\- No estoy cambiando el tema, Ichigo. Sencillamente... no se me ocurrió decirte y a ti no se te ocurrió preguntarlo. Eso es todo. Así de simple – concluyó.

\- No es tan simple, Amane. Pude haber planeado algo hermoso para ti. Pudimos haber pasado este día juntos y te encuentro aquí sola, pensando en… ¡sólo Dios sabe qué! ¿Cómo rayos crees que me siento? - exclamó tratando de ocultar su irritación.

\- Por favor Ichigo, sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres? – pidió con tono de súplica.

\- ¿Y cómo rayos se supone que lo olvide? – exclamó él sorprendido.

\- Porque no es algo realmente importante – suspiró Amane con desaliento.

\- Se supone que tú eres importante para mí – respondió él sintiéndose herido.

\- ¡Y sé que lo soy, Ichigo! Por favor, no te enfades. Es solo un malentendido. ¿Por qué no mejor me abrazas y me dices "Feliz cumpleaños"? ¡Anda!, no es tan difícil – dijo sonriendo dulcemente. - Además, ahora ya conozco tu fecha de cumpleaños y tú la mía – replicó con una infantil expresión de súplica y una mirada que derretiría a un bloque de hielo. Ichigo la miró en silencio y después de unos minutos movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo.

\- Está bien, Amane - aceptó acercándose a ella. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, princesa! - dijo con ternura, abrazándola suavemente y deslizando las manos sobre su espalda, por debajo del suéter. Al sentir la piel desnuda entre el borde de la blusa y el pantalón, se separó súbitamente de ella.

\- ¿Amane?

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? – preguntó extrañada.

\- ¿Anduviste sola, paseando por las calles… enseñando todo eso? – dijo sorprendido mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡No estuve enseñando nada! – exclamó ella con asombro.

\- ¿Amane, por qué rayos dices que no enseñaste nada? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Porque no estoy enseñando nada! Así es como suelo vestirme, Ichigo - se defendió desconcertada. - ¡Nunca te habías quejado por mi forma de vestir! – añadió confundida.

\- ¡Pues porque cuando te vistes así yo suelo ir a tu lado! – replicó él con asombro.

\- Bueno, pero hoy no estuviste a mi lado, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

\- Porque no quiero… ¡que nadie te vea, Amane! – exclamó en tono posesivo.

\- Pues, todo mundo me ve todos los días, Ichigo. No están ciegos – respondió con ingenuidad.

\- No me refiero a eso, Amane. Me refiero a… ¡esa… parte! – refutó señalando la franja descubierta de su abdomen. - ¡No se supone que todo el mundo la vea!

\- ¿Cuál parte Ichigo? ¿Mis caderas? – dijo abriendo el suéter y examinando inocentemente sus costados.

\- ¡No solo las caderas, Amane! ¡Demonios! También… también… tú… tú… ¡abdomen! – exclamó ruborizándose.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! Tuve puesto el suéter todo el tiempo – objetó sonriendo.

\- ¡Pero de todos modos se ve! – exclamó él aún más asombrado.

\- Está bien, Ichigo. Cerraré mi suéter y ya nadie verá nada, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo dulcemente.

\- Pero... no tienes que cerrarlo… en este momento – señaló cohibido.

\- ¿No quieres que lo cierre? ¿No se supone que no quieres que nadie me vea? Eso… te incluye a ti, Ichigo – contestó provocativa.

\- Bueno, ¡no quiero que los demás te vean! – reconoció airado.

\- ¿Pero tú sí…? - murmuró coqueta.

\- Pues… sí. Se supone que yo... sí puedo, ¿o no? – replicó sonrojándose.

\- Me imagino que sí - respondió divertida. - ¡Oh, vamos, deja eso por la paz! Se supone que es mi cumpleaños y solo me recriminas. Mejor piensa en algo para hacerme feliz lo que resta del día - pidió con una inocente expresión.

\- Bueno, ya que has pasado el día completamente sola, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Al menos terminarás de pasarlo en compañía de personas que te quieren ¿de acuerdo? - propuso Ichigo mirándola con ternura.

\- Mmm… me parece bien.

\- Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Recoge tus cosas y vamos – la apremió sonriendo.

\- Está bien, está bien... ya voy – respondió alegremente.

Amane recogió rápidamente sus cosas, las metió en su bolsa y se encaminaron a casa de Ichigo.

\- ¿Ichigo…?

\- Dime…

\- ¿Ahora es cuando debo cerrarme el suéter? – preguntó con ingenuidad.

\- Princesa... ¡creo que voy a matarte! – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente. En algún momento las caminatas por las mañanas y por las tardes al salir de la escuela comenzaron a ser menos frecuentes, ya que las actividades de Ichigo como shinigami se presentaban sin aviso. Igual podía ser en la mañana, como ocurrió aquélla vez con Chad y el espíritu atrapado en aquel pájaro, a la hora de la salida, o a la hora del almuerzo, como sucedió con esa alma mod que ocupó el cuerpo de Ichigo, causando un tremendo revuelo en el salón de clases y que terminó en un muñeco de peluche al que nombró Kon como él mismo le contó después a Amane, durante una de sus visitas a casa de él.

Aquélla tarde tocaba lección de matemáticas, así que al salir de la escuela se dirigieron a casa de Ichigo. Después de que Amane ayudara a Yuzu a preparar la cena, Ichigo propuso que hicieran la tarea en el comedor. Le preocupaba la reacción de Amane si llegaba a enterarse de que Rukia dormía en la misma habitación que él. Conociendola, estaba seguro de que lo comprendería, pero si por alguna razón interpretaba las cosas de una forma diferente, seguramente no querría volver a verlo y definitivamente no quería correr ese riesgo.

Sabía que una vez que Rukia se encerraba en el clóset, no solía hacer acto de presencia hasta que él le subía la cena, aunque otras veces solía ausentarse hasta la madrugada. Ichigo no sabía en realidad a dónde iba, pero nunca se había tomado la molestia de preguntar. Lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que Kon pudiera aparecer haciendo gala de su mal comportamiento frente a Amane.

\- Oi, Amane... - la llamó - ¿Te parece bien si el día de hoy hacemos la tarea aquí? - inquirió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Amane, que se encontraba en la cocina, se volvió a mirarlo un tanto desconcertada. Siempre era Ichigo quien decidía que era mejor hacer la tarea en su habitación, argumentando que era un sitio más tranquilo.

\- Sí... por supuesto, Ichigo - respondió con cierto tono de duda en su voz.

Yuzu y Karin intercambiaron miradas suspicaces.

\- Mi habitación es un completo desastre el día de hoy y... - comenzó Ichigo a explicar - bueno, no es un lugar recomendable en este momento - farfulló pasando una mano por su nuca.

\- ¡Pero yo ordené tu habitación esta mañana, Onii-chan! - interrumpió Yuzu súbitamente.

\- Yep - confirmó Karin desde la sala, dirigiéndole a Ichigo una mirada inquisitoria. - Como todas las mañanas, Ichi-nii - añadió esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que... - comenzó a decir tratando de encontrar una salida.

\- ¿Acaso estás tratando de ocultar algo... Ichi-nii? - lo interrumpió Karin en tono suspicaz. - Quizá cierto tipo de...

\- ¡Aghhh! ¡Demonios, Karin! - exclamó con irritación. - ¡Por supuesto que no estoy tratando de ocultar nada!

Amane y Yuzu se miraron confundidas, tratando de adivinar de qué podrían estar hablando esos dos.

\- Bueno, es extraño considerando que siempre deseas estar a solas con Amane... - continuó Karin en tono sarcástico. - Sólo se me ocurre una razón para que un chico no quiera que una chica suba a su habitación... - prosiguió sin dejar su burlona sonrisa. Amane y Yuzu los contemplaban completamente atónitas.

\- ¡Tch! - la interrumpió Ichigo completamente sonrojado. - ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez? - increpó furioso. - Será mejor que subamos a mi habitación, Amane... - exclamó a voz en cuello mientras la tomaba del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba a las escaleras - ...es obvio que aquí... ¡no podremos trabajar en paz! - vociferó sarcásticamente volviéndose hacia Karin con una mirada que lanzaba destellos de furia.

\- ¡Ichigo! - exclamó Amane sorprendida. - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

\- Nada... absolutamente nada - refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido mientras subían a la habitación. Una vez dentro, Ichigo exhaló profundamente. Súbitamente recordó al alma mod. - ¡Demonios! ¡Me olvidé por completo de Kon! - se reprochó irritado. No bien terminó ese pensamiento, algo salió de debajo de la cama y se lanzó sobre él vociferando en el lenguaje más prosaico que Amane hubiese escuchado en toda su vida. Una escena parecida a la que observó entre Ichigo y su padre tuvo lugar frente a sus desorbitados ojos, en medio de golpes, palabras soeces y jadeos. Pasados unos minutos, el muñeco de peluche se detuvo. De un salto se colocó sobre la cama y se la quedó mirando sorprendido al tiempo que Amane lo observaba completamente desencajada.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra o serás historia! - lo amenazó Ichigo. - ¡Creí haberte dicho que actuaras como un normal y silencioso muñeco de peluche! - continuó molesto. - En fin... Amane - dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella que continuaba atónita - él... es Kon - rezongó con fastidio - Kon, ella es... Amane - prosiguió a manera de presentación. Así fue como Amane y Kon se conocieron y para sorpresa de Ichigo, el comportamiento del pícaro muñeco con ella fue completamente diferente a lo acostumbrado.

Algunos días después de ese encuentro, Ichigo comenzó a llegar por las mañanas y a salir de la escuela con Rukia. Al principio, no sabía con certeza cómo decirle a Amane que dejarían de caminar juntos por un tiempo, hasta que Rukia estuviera lista para regresar a su mundo. No obstante, en algún momento encontró el valor para comunicarle su decisión. La reacción de Amane no fue del todo inesperada, y aunque por un momento sintió cierta sensación de pesar, no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviado. Eventualmente también comenzaron a espaciarse los días para las lecciones.

Amane retomó sus clases de kendo, actividad que la mantenía ocupada tres veces por semana, así que comenzó a dividir su tiempo entre el kendo, la lectura, el dibujo y la fotografía. Continuó con las lecciones de matemáticas pero Ichigo frecuentemente se ausentaba, así que pasaba ese tiempo con Karin, Yuzu e Isshin-san. En algún momento decidió terminarlas, cosa que a él le molestó, pero continuó visitando dos veces por semana a su familia.

Ichigo por su parte empezó a pensar que cada vez se distanciaba más de Amane, y la extrañaba, pero por más que trataba de evitarlo, demasiadas cosas ocurrían con el trabajo de shinigami que simplemente no le dejaban tiempo para pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas con ella. Debía reconocer que nunca notó ningún cambio en la actitud de Amane hacia él y por momentos llegó a creer que tal vez a ella no le importaba que se estuvieran alejando. Cuando Amane le anunció su decisión de suspender las lecciones, se sintió culpable, pero como ella dijo, no tenía mucho sentido continuar si la mayoría de las veces él ni siquiera estaba.

\- Pero ¿por qué Amane? Has mejorado mucho tus notas, lo sé, pero es prácticamente el único momento en que podemos vernos. Sé que he estado ocupado, pero eso no significa que no quiero verte – dijo apesadumbrado.

\- Lo sé, Ichigo. Pero la mayoría de las veces regreso a casa sin haberte visto siquiera. Yo... no quisiera que algo te ocurriera por estar pensando en esa… condenada lección.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar entonces? ¿Acaso ya no quieres verme? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Ichigo, por supuesto que quiero verte. ¡Y te veo! Te veo llegar a la escuela con Rukia. Te veo en el salón de clase con Rukia. Te veo almorzando con Rukia. Te veo al salir de la escuela con Rukia. Lo único que falta es verte en tu habitación con Rukia.

\- ¡Rukia no tiene nada que ver! – se defendió arqueando las cejas, aunque casi se atragantó cuando reconoció para sus adentros que Amane estaba en lo cierto.

\- Ya lo sé, Ichigo – dijo tranquilamente. - Es solo que…, desde hace algunas semanas, es la única forma de verte. En realidad, no me molesta que sea al lado de ella, lo único que a mí me interesa es saber que estás bien y si esa es la única forma, para mí es suficiente. Solo preocúpate por hacer lo que debes y por no salir lastimado ¿de acuerdo? Yo seguiré viniendo a visitar a tu familia y quizá en algún momento coincidamos. Y cuando tengas tiempo, sabes dónde encontrarme ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo, Amane – suspiró resignado.

El tiempo siguió su marcha. Era un 17 de junio e Ichigo no asistió a clases. Amane se había enterado por Isshin que ese día, era el aniversario luctuoso de la madre de Ichigo, quien había muerto trágicamente 6 años atrás intentando evitar que él se ahogara. Esa fecha la dedicaban completamente a Masaki y por esa razón ninguno de sus hijos asistía a la escuela. Imaginó lo triste y abatido que Ichigo debía sentirse.

\- Te echo tanto de menos, Ichigo – pensaba Amane con melancolía mientras se dirigía a su casa. - Como desearía poder evitarte esa pena - murmuró con pesar.

Fue precisamente ese día cuando experimentó por primera vez lo que sería el doloroso distintivo de su lazo con Ichigo y de su amor por él; el constante recordatorio del camino que Ichigo había decidido seguir y la marca indeleble del peligro y el riesgo que abrazaba en su firme determinación de proteger. Desde el día que Ichigo conoció a Rukia y le transfirió sus poderes, Amane notó que algo había cambiado en él. Por supuesto no era su apariencia. Estando cerca de Ichigo había comenzado a experimentar algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando veía espíritus, sólo que esta vez, sentía una presión en todo su cuerpo mucho más fuerte y densa. Había una mezcla de emociones en la energía que emanaba de él, que era además como una marca que ella era capaz de sentir y distinguir.

Ese día de junio, llovía fuertemente y Amane se encontraba en su habitación cuando comenzó a sentir esa presión que subía y bajaba de intensidad, pero en la que reconocía claramente la energía de Ichigo; lo más extraño era que por ratos parecía sofocarla. También pudo percibir melancolía, tristeza, dolor, remordimiento e ira, muchas de las emociones que estaba experimentando Ichigo en ese momento. En algún punto, sintió un espasmo de dolor tan intenso que la hizo gemir. No sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero definitivamente no era algo bueno. Después de algún tiempo, esa sensación se desvaneció al igual que el dolor. Sólo deseaba que Ichigo no estuviera lastimado o herido y que Rukia verdaderamente se encargara de cuidarlo. Pero definitivamente, esperaba no volver a experimentar esa dolorosa sensación.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10. El shinigami enamorado del sonido celestial.**

A partir de ese extraño suceso, los días se sucedieron con aparente calma, aunque la actividad de esos hollows pareció incrementarse, ya que Ichigo y Rukia, comenzaron a ausentarse continuamente de las clases. No parecía tomarles mucho tiempo ya que regresaban a la escuela con relativa rapidez. Los rumores que habían comenzado en la escuela en torno a que ambos estaban saliendo, continuaban y parecían empeorar.

No solo había escuchado decir a Keigo y Mizuiro que habían sorprendido a Ichigo y Rukia muchas veces en la azotea a la hora del receso, un hecho que en realidad no le molestaba, pues Ichigo había actuado exactamente igual con ella cuando llegó por primera vez; simplemente así era Ichigo. Lo que la incomodaba, la confundía y la hería profundamente era la forma en la que Mizuiro sugería que Ichigo y Rukia pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que ya incluso… habían dormido juntos.

Fue por entonces que Uryuu Ishida despertó un súbito interés en Ichigo. Amane lo había notado casi desde su primer día de clases, ya que al igual que ella, Ishida parecía disfrutar estar solo. Habían intercambiado algunas miradas y cruzado el saludo alguna vez, pero eso había sido todo. Por alguna razón, Ichigo estaba interesado en saber quién era y qué hacía, al grado de espiarlo durante la clase de costura a la que Inoue también asistía.

Ese mismo día, caminando hacia su casa, Amane observó a lo lejos que Ichigo conversaba justamente con Ishida. Le pareció extraño que no se encontrara en compañía de Rukia, aunque no era realmente una sorpresa. Todo en torno a ella y el mundo al que pertenecía era no sólo extraño sino increíble y sobrenatural. Desde donde estaba, se alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación y era evidente el abierto antagonismo entre ambos. Al parecer, Ichigo no sólo había estado espiando a Ishida durante la clase de costura; lo había estado siguiendo una parte del camino, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el chico de negro cabello.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – preguntó Ichigo ligeramente sorprendido.

\- Cuando me estuviste espiando desde puerta del salón con Inoue-san

\- ¡Ohh! Bien, bien. Eso ya es algo – dijo Ichigo en tono burlón.

\- Eso se debe a tu tonta habilidad para restringir tu poder espiritual. Hasta un mono lo sabría - dijo en tono despectivo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Ichigo molesto.

\- Así eres tú. Parece que careces de la habilidad de percibir gente con una alta fortaleza espiritual. La prueba está en que no notaste mi existencia hasta hoy - aseveró con aire de superioridad.

\- Es mi culpa. Soy el colmo recordando caras.

\- No es eso - refutó Ishida. - Yo lo noté. Desde que entré a esta escuela noté que tu poder espiritual es inusualmente alto - aseguró. - Cómo, a mediados de mayo, adquiriste el poder de shinigami y la verdadera identidad de Kuchiki Rukia - dijo categórico.

Repentinamente aparecieron alrededor de Ishida emanaciones de energía con la forma de hilos o finos listones.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – se preguntó Amane sorprendida.

\- ¿Eso es…? – inquirió Ichigo con asombro.

\- Sí, es reiraku, listones espirituales. Algo que comprime y proyecta las auras espirituales en la atmósfera - explicó. - Sólo los shinigamis de alto nivel pueden visualizarlos y solo ellos pueden tocarlos. Como shinigami deberías haber escuchado de eso - dijo en tono burlón. - Sin embargo, ¿sabías…? El color del reiraku de un shinigami es diferente. Es rojo - dijo mirando a Ichigo fijamente. - Yo soy un Quincy. Uno que tiene el poder de matar hollows. ¿No pelearás conmigo, Kurosaki Ichigo? Entre un shinigami como tú y un Quincy como yo, ¿quién superaría al otro? Te haré entender que los shinigami son innecesarios en este mundo - expresó con desprecio.

\- ¿Una pelea… entre tú… y yo? - inquirió Ichigo desconcertado.

\- Así es. En este mundo, los shinigami son innecesarios - afirmó con desdén.

\- ¡Esto es… ridículo!

\- ¿… qué dijiste? – espetó Ishida con molestia.

\- ¿Yo competir contra ti? ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? ¡Suena estúpido! - respondió Ichigo con su característica sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Qué inesperado! ¿Saldrás corriendo? – dijo Ishida sarcástico.

\- No lograrás provocarme. Solo estoy diciendo que no eres competencia para mí – dijo Ichigo dando media vuelta para irse.

\- Si, ya veo. Ya recuerdo. Eres un shinigami cuyo poder te fue concedido por Kuchiki-san. En otras palabras, eres un shinigami temporal. Sin su permiso, no puedes siquiera mover un dedo – espetó Ishida en tono retador. Al escuchar esas palabras, Ichigo se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Quincy…- inquirió Ichigo irritado, giró sobre sus talones y regresó hasta quedar frente a frente con Ishida. - De acuerdo. Démosle una oportunidad a esta competencia – dijo con arrogancia al tiempo que metía una mano al bolsillo de su camisa, llevó algo a su boca y casi de inmediato apareció en su forma de shinigami. Unos instantes después, su cuerpo cobró vida y se levantó.

\- Kon, observa la competencia desde aquí. Obsérvame mientras muelo a este tipo contra el suelo – exclamó con petulancia. – Ahora, aprésurate y explica las reglas de esta pelea – dijo volviéndose hacia Ishida, quien sacó entonces algo del bolsillo de su camisa y lo sostuvo en la mano.

\- Así que utilizarás a Kon para cuidar de tu cuerpo mientras te prestas a este absurdo juego - pensó Amane con cierta irritación.

\- Comenzaremos la batalla con esto - exclamó Ishida.

\- ¿Uhh? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ichigo desconcertado.

\- Un anzuelo de hollow. Si rompo y disperso esto, entonces los hollows se reunirán en esta ciudad. El que derrote la mayoría de los hollows reunidos dentro de 24 horas gana - explicó con altanería. - ¿Qué te parece? Simple y fácil entender las reglas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Deja de hacer estupideces! ¿Estás tratando de exponer al peligro a la gente de la ciudad para beneficio de nuestra pelea? ¿Quién demonios piensas que eres? – espetó Ichigo furioso.

\- ¡Guarda tu moral para ti! – respondió Ishida con sarcasmo y rompió el anzuelo. – Preocuparse por las demás personas es innecesario. Mataré a los hollows reunidos sin dejar un solo sobreviviente - aseveró con altanería. - Tú también, si tienes la confianza para proteger a las personas de los hollows... ¡deberías ser capaz de hacerte cargo de este desafío!

Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse algo denso y pesado en el aire. Amane empezó a sentir una fuerte y enrarecida presión de energía en todo su cuerpo. Fue cuando vio a Ishida empuñando un brillante arco de energía mientras disparaba una flecha. Siguió con la vista su trayectoria y entonces los vio. Esos monstruos o hollows que Ichigo había comentado otras veces con ella, emergían de una clase de abertura en el cielo. Eran simplemente enormes y horripilantes.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué... qué clase de criaturas son esas? - se preguntó completamente asustada.

En ese momento Ishida comenzó a disparar a uno, y a otro más, haciendo un conteo en voz alta. Ichigo enfurecido lo tomó por el cuello.

\- ¿Qué con esa mirada, Kurosaki Ichigo? – dijo Ishida desafiante.

\- Regresa todo a la normalidad. Lleva de regreso a los hollows – advirtió Ichigo en tono sombrío.

\- No hables precipitadamente. ¿Lo viste, no? Lo que hice justo ahora - dijo inexpresivo. - Pronto los hollows atraídos por el anzuelo fluirán a esta ciudad. En lugar de sujetarte de mí, pienso que deberías correr. Si deseas proteger de los hollows a tanta gente como sea posible - expresó con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Hollows? ¿Esos son... hollows? - pensó desencajada. - ¡Pero... son demasiados...! ¿Por qué... cómo puede haber tantos? - se preguntó mientras, inmóvil, con ojos desorbitados por el asombro y el pánico, observaba cómo decenas de monstruos continuaban apareciendo por la abertura.

\- Bastardo… - escuchó decir a Ichigo.

\- Y sé cuidadoso. Ya deberías saber a estas alturas que los hollows tienen una tendencia a preferir como blancos a los humanos con alto poder espiritual - concluyó Ishida con tono de superioridad.

\- ¡Mierda…! - gritó Ichigo con exasperación iniciando una veloz carrera. Al escuchar ese grito, Amane reaccionó.

\- Tengo... tengo que salir de aquí - pensó confundida cuando sintió que la presión sobre su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. Ichigo llegó al lugar donde se encontraba ella justo en el momento en que desapareció. Amane corrió sin detenerse y sin voltear atrás, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron hasta llegar a su casa prácticamente sin aliento. Esa presión era sofocante y los hollows comtinuaban apareciendo por todas partes.

\- ¿Ishida un... Quincy? ¿Qué... qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Quién o qué se supone que es Ishida? – se preguntó confundida. - ¿Pero qué, por todos los cielos... qué es lo que ambos están tratando de hacer? ¿Cómo es posible que Ichigo se haya prestado tan fácilmente a algo tan absurdo y peligroso? – pensó sumamente contrariada.

Si como Ichigo le había dicho, esas cosas se alimentaban de almas, tal vez lo mejor sería permanecer dentro de la casa. Sólo esperaba que las demás personas no estuvieran en peligro.

\- ¡La familia de Ichigo! –exclamó alarmada cuando recordó que ya antes habían sido atacados por esas cosas. - ¿En qué rayos se supone que estabas pensando, para aceptar algo así, Ichigo? - vociferó completamente alterada. - No. Ellos estarán bien. Ichigo los protegerá - pensó tratando de calmarse. De cualquier manera, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Durante unas horas esa sofocante presión continuó hasta que pareció aligerarse. Después de unos momentos subió de intensidad de forma tan repentina que pensó que se ahogaría. Minutos después esa sensación desapareció. Amane inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces para recuperar el aliento, hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

\- ¿Qué... qué fue eso? – se preguntó completamente asustada. En ese momento, sin ningún aviso, la presión regresó con tal fuerza que le impidió respirar. Antes de perder el conocimiento supo de quién era.

Al día siguiente, Ishida llegó retrasado a la escuela, con ambas manos y un brazo vendados. Entró al salón y se dirigió en silencio a su asiento.

\- Ishida, ¿por qué estás lastimado? –preguntó la sorprendida sensei.

\- Me caí de las escaleras – fue su única respuesta y tomó asiento en su lugar.

\- A decir verdad, nadie podría creer eso – murmuró Amane mientras observaba a Ishida con aire pensativo.

Al parecer, el "inofensivo" encuentro entre Ichigo e Ishida no había terminado bien. Todo era tan extraño como lo que le había ocurrido a ella. No supo en qué momento quedó inconsciente. Sólo supo que había sido la energía de Ichigo lo que sintió con una brutal fuerza antes de desvanecerse. Volteó ligeramente y pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo que Ichigo parecía confundido mientras observaba discretamente a Ishida.

\- No le prestes atención a eso – comentó Rukia en voz baja con indiferencia. – No fue tu culpa. El se causó esas heridas.

\- No lo hice – respondió Ichigo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. - No voy a preocuparme por esa clase de heridas – añadió frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? –se preguntó Amane. ¿Acaso Ichigo había tenido algo que ver con las heridas de Ishida? Por alguna razón, el ambiente en el salón era tenso y molesto. Lo más sorprendente fue que, a la hora del almuerzo, Ichigo se acercó a Ishida para pedirle que lo acompañara y almorzaran juntos. Después de cruzar algunas palabras, Ishida aceptó.

\- Esto... sí que es verdaderamente extraño - pensó Amane.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Rukia también actuaba de manera poco habitual. Parecía distraída y distante, como si algo la tuviera realmente preocupada.

\- Debo estar imaginando cosas - se dijo Amane tratando de desechar las preguntas que rondaban por su mente. - Será mejor que me ocupe de las mías - se reprendió mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila y se dirigía a la puerta. Salió al pasillo y caminó tranquilamente hasta una de las jardineras cercanas a la pista de carreras, se sentó y comenzó a tomar su almuerzo. Por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no lograba entender el motivo. Podía sentir la molestia de Ichigo y eso la tenía realmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué se supone que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué... por qué puedo percibir las emociones de Ichigo con tanta fuerza? Es como si... como si yo las experimentara en su lugar - se preguntó desconcertada. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo? ¿Acaso estaré enfermando? - murmuró preocupada. -No... no lo creo. Yo me siento perfectamente pero... jamás me había ocurrido algo como lo de ayer - reflexionó asustada mientras su mirada se perdía en la distancia. - ¡Por todos los cielos, Amane! ¡Es suficiente! - se reprendió moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. - ¡Lo que sea que haya sucedido no es de mi incumbencia! ¡Por supuesto que no! - reconoció con una expresión de impotencia y cansancio. - ¡Se acabó! Me ocuparé sólo de mis asuntos de ahora en adelante y me olvidaré de almas, hollows, quincys, shinigamis y mundos espirituales - murmuró irritada. - Quizá soy yo la que está comenzando a alucinar con todo esto y debe terminar ahora - se dijo con determinación al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. - Sí... será lo mejor - concluyó después de unos minutos. Permaneció unos momentos inmóvil en el lugar donde se encontraba, inhalando y exhalando profundamente buscando tranquilizarse. Después de unos minutos, escuchó la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso. Se levantó sin prisa, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó lentamente al salón de clase.

Al concluir las clases, Amane se dirigió rápidamente a la salida de la escuela. Había pensado que lograría salir antes de encontrarlo pero se equivocó. Ichigo ya se encontraba afuera. Pasó a su lado sonriendo y haciendo un movimiento con la mano a manera de saludo pero Ichigo la detuvo.

\- ¡Hey! Amane…

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! –respondió con timidez.

\- ¿Acaso estás tratando de evitarme? – le preguntó incrédulo.

\- No… por supuesto que no, Ichigo. Yo… es solo que… debo llegar pronto a casa - le respondió.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa llegar pronto a casa? – preguntó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo… tengo algunas cosas… que hacer – dijo casi en un murmullo.

\- ¿Como estar sola? – espetó con sarcasmo.

\- Ichigo, por favor… debo irme. Es... es obvio que no me esperas a mí – dijo desviando la mirada. Justo en el momento de terminar esa oración, apareció Rukia.

\- ¡Ichigo! - lo llamó a manera de saludo.

\- ¡Oi, Rukia! - respondió Ichigo. - Ella es Amane. La amiga de quien te hablé - explicó dirigiéndose a la recién llegada.

\- ¡Amane-san! Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Rukia... Kuchiki Rukia –dijo con amabilidad.

\- El placer es mío, Kuchiki-san –respondió Amane haciendo una leve inclinación. - Mi nombre es Amane... Koizumi Amane - continuó con formalidad. - Pero puedes decirme simplemente Amane - dijo mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Oye! No es necesario ser tan formal, Amane. Solo dime Rukia, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Yo... está bien… Rukia – respondió Amane levantando el rostro. En el momento que Rukia la miró no pudo evitar una expresión de sorpresa. -¿Nos hemos visto antes, Amane? - inquirió con interés.

\- Seguramente – intervino Ichigo. – Estamos en el mismo grupo.

\- Me refiero a algún otro lugar – aclaró Rukia dirigiéndose a Amane.

\- Yo… no lo creo - respondió Amane nerviosa. - Si me disculpan, debo irme. Ha sido un placer, Kuch... quiero decir, Rukia - corrigió. - Ichigo, nos vemos - dijo Amane despidiéndose de ambos.

\- Hasta pronto, Amane - se despidió Rukia, sin poder apartar su mirada del rostro de Amane. Algo en ella, quizá el color de su cabello o sus ojos, le resultaba de alguna forma familiar pero no lograba encontrar la razón.

\- De acuerdo, Amane. Entonces te veré después - anunció Ichigo.

\- Sí... claro – respondió ella.

Ichigo y Rukia permanecieron un momento en silencio, observándo a Amane mientras se alejaba.

\- Tu amiga es muy bella... ¿hace mucho que la conoces? –preguntó Rukia extrañada después de unos minutos.

\- No. La conocí hace unos meses, cuando llegó a Karakura - dijo a manera de explicación. - En octubre, para ser exactos – respondió sonriendo.

\- Ah... - murmuró pensativa - y entonces ¿de dónde es? - inquirió Rukia con interés.

\- Amane nació en Kyoto, dejó ese lugar desde muy pequeña y ha vivido en diferentes lugares - aclaró.

\- ¿Conoces la razón? - preguntó Rukia con más interés.

\- Lo único que sé, por lo que Amane me ha dicho, es que su madre se dedica a pintar paisajes, Rukia... pinta paisajes y es además catedrática de arte.

\- Y ¿qué sabes de su familia?

\- Sólo tiene a su madre. A su padre... nunca lo conoció - explicó con cierto pesar. - Pero ¿por qué ese repentino interés en Amane? - dijo volviéndose a mirar a Rukia.

\- No me di cuenta antes, pero su rostro me resulta familiar, Ichigo - respondió pensativa.

\- ¿Familiar? - preguntó intrigado.

\- Sí, pero no puedo recordar en dónde la he visto - reconoció con frustración.

\- Probablemente en mi casa o quizá la estés confundiendo con alguien, Rukia - añadió Ichigo con sencillez.

\- No lo creo. A una chica así no la confundes fácilmente, Ichigo. Sobre todo porque es una chica enigmática y especial.

\- Sí… demasiado especial ¿no crees? – murmuró con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¡Oye! Parece que te agrada – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso es algo privado, Rukia! – exclamó Ichigo ligeramente sonrojado.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Admítelo! ¡Es obvio que te agrada! – declaró dándole un ligero codazo en el brazo.

\- Anda, vámonos – pidió Ichigo sonriendo.

\- Está bien, vamos - respondió Rukia mientras comenzaban a caminar.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Rukia subió por la ventana como acostumbraba mientras Ichigo saludaba a su padre y sus hermanas. Una vez en su habitación corrió al baño y se cambió el uniforme tan rápido como pudo. Al salir, Rukia se encontraba de pie, recargada en la puerta del closet.

\- Ichigo ¿por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Parece ser una tarde bastante tranquila y como aparentemente no tenemos que salir a perseguir hollows, hay algo que debo hacer - respondió esbozando su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Con la amiga de hace un rato? – inquirió Rukia con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- Mmm... tal vez – respondió él en tono enigmático.

\- ¡Anda, puedes decirme!

\- Bueno… es que… - comenzó a decir pero súbitamente se contuvo - ¡Eso es algo privado! Y si sigues preguntando, harás que me retrase - le dijo en tono de reclamo.

\- ¡Buena suerte, Ichigo! Tal vez no tengas que esforzarte demasiado para que acepte – expresó Rukia con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Te veo después – dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación. Una vez en la calle, se dirigió a casa de Amane.

\- ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo con Amane? - pensó con cierto malestar. - ¿Acaso está tratando de evitarme? – se cuestionó confundido.

No, definitivamente eso no estaba bien y lo iba a solucionar en ese momento. Podrían no haber tenido una cita y quizá no se lo había pedido literalmente, pero le había confesado sus sentimientos y ella a él, así que, formalmente o no, ella era su novia y no iba a aceptar que simplemente lo evitara como si no pasara nada.

Una vez frente a la puerta principal, tocó el timbre. Solo esperaba que no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de salir a algún lado. Después de unos minutos, escuchó cómo quitaban el seguro de la puerta. La puerta se abrió y apareció Amane, con un delgado vestido de algodón, el suéter holgado que usaba el día de su cumpleaños, descalza y con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- ¡Sí, Amane, ocurre esto! – exclamó mientras se inclinaba para besarla. La empujó cuidadosa pero firmemente hacia el interior y cerró la puerta.

La besó suavemente mientras sus manos subían a sus mejillas. Ella deslizó las manos sobre su anaranjado cabello y su rostro en tanto Ichigo presionaba firmemente sus labios contra los de ella, hasta separarlos. Sin dejar de besarla con sumo cuidado la levantó en sus brazos y se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la estancia al tiempo que Amane entrelazaba los suyos alrededor del cuello de él. Ichigo continuó besándola con ternura mientras se sentaba y la colocaba gentilmente sobre su regazo. Acarició lentamente su hermoso y sedoso cabello al tiempo que aspiraba profundamente ese maravilloso aroma que llenaba por completo sus sentidos; besó casi con devoción las tersas mejillas de Amane para después, estrecharla fuertemente. Lentamente se separaron y se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose uno en la mirada del otro.

\- Amane… ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! ¡No necesito una cita para pedirte que seas mi novia! Para mí lo eres desde ese día en mi habitación, cuando confesamos por primera vez nuestros sentimientos – dijo con franqueza, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras mientras un intenso rubor cubría su rostro. Su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que por unos instantes pensó que se saldría de su pecho. Ichigo continuó.

– ¡No puedes andar por ahí tratando de ignorarme como si no te importara! Así que, ¿por qué no dejamos de actuar de manera absurda mientras toda esta historia de shinigamis y hollows termina? Después tendremos todo el tiempo para nosotros y todo este loco asunto no será más que un simple recuerdo ¿de acuerdo Amane? – exclamó con firmeza.

\- De acuerdo, Ichigo – respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Quiero que seas mi novia, Amane! – exclamó con suavidad, mientras la miraba y acariciaba su blanco cabello.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Ichigo? – inquirió con cierta incredulidad.

\- ¡Nunca hablé más en serio, princesa! – respondió mirándola con ternura.

\- ¡Sí, Ichigo! ¡Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia! – susurró suavemente mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de él y una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Después de conversar por un rato sobre las cosas que harían cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, Ichigo se despidió de Amane. Se sentía profundamente feliz mientras caminaba lentamente por la calle; por fin había resuelto los problemas con Amane y esta vez, podría decir abiertamente a todos que ella era su novia sin importar los rumores. Hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo, pero tenía que llegar a casa para subirle la cena a Rukia. Jamás habría podido imaginar lo que ocurriría esa noche.

Una vez en casa, Ichigo entró a su habitación y llamó a la puerta del guardarropa que servía de dormitorio para Rukia, avisándole que estaba ahí su cena. Nadie respondió. Enfurruñado, llamó nuevamente a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta de golpe pero el clóset estaba vacío, así que colocó los platos en su escritorio y se dirigió al tocador, pensando que al menos esa noche dormiría tranquilamente. Cuando se preparaba para regresar a la habitación, escuchó unos sonidos extraños.

Sobresaltado, comenzó a buscar el origen del ruido hasta encontrar a Kon, el alma mod dentro del muñeco de peluche, atado con cinta adhesiva detrás del inodoro. Lo desató y Kon comenzó a armar todo un alboroto.

-Ichigo, Onee-sama, está en grandes problemas – gritó Kon. – Mira esto – dijo señalando un papel adherido al escritorio. - Lo dejó donde es fácil de encontrar y ¿aún no te habías dado cuenta?

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Ichigo intrigado.

\- ¡Es una nota! - vociferó. - ¡Ella nos dejó! – exclamó ansioso.

\- ¿Dejarnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Sin decirme nada? - expresó confundido. Tomó la nota y comenzó a leer. – ¿Qué demonios escribió? - se preguntó mientras trataba de descifrar el mensaje escrito en una especie de código. Después de unos minutos, lo consiguió.

"Tengo que irme. No me busques ni te preocupes por mí. Quema esta carta cuando termines de leerla y si puedes, ocúltate."

– ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Al final, no explica porque se fue - comentó desconcertado.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Algo malo debe haber ocurrido – expresó Kon desesperado. - Quema la carta, ocúltate, ¿por qué otra razón estaría preocupada por nosotros? Es demasiado obvio. Algo malo ha sucedido - clamó con impaciencia. - ¡Ella está en problemas con la Sociedad de Almas! No quería que algo nos pasara. Por eso se fue. Podría estar…. muer... - comenzó a balbucear.

\- ¡Es suficiente! - lo interrumpió Ichigo abruptamente. - Una cosa es segura, no vamos a resolver nada si solo nos quedamos aquí y hablamos. Me convertiré en shinigami y encontraré a Rukia – exclamó decidido. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo?

Mientras discutía con Kon la forma de convertirse en shinigami, un hombre sentado en su ventana saludó Ichigo.

\- Buenas noches… Veo que están en un predicamento aquí – dijo tranquilamente. Ichigo y Kon se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Y tú eres…? - preguntó Ichigo sorprendido mientras lo observaba. Era el hombre del extraño sombrero a rayas que había visto un par de veces. El tipo raro que se encargaría del alma mod que le vendió por error a Rukia. El que estuvo presente en el parque cuando apareció aquél hollow gigantesco... Menos Grande. El proveedor de los extraños artefactos relacionados con las tareas de shinigami. - ¿Qué rayos se supone que hace aquí este tipo? - se preguntó Ichigo completamente confundido.

\- ¿Podría ser de alguna ayuda? - inquirió el hombre sonriendo. - No te preocupes. Rukia-san es un valioso cliente frecuente, así que por esta vez te ayudaré a crédito – dijo con mirada sombría y una extraña sonrisa, mientras apuntaba hacia Ichigo un singular bastón con una calavera en la punta.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11. La noche de la agonía… y el encuentro con Kisuke Urahara.**

Recostada en su cama Amane apenas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar hacía un par de horas, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz. Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado a partir de que Ichigo empezó a realizar ese trabajo de shinigami y eran esas actividades las que lo habían alejado de ella. Lo comprendía y había hecho todo por continuar siendo la misma persona de la que Ichigo se había enamorado, a pesar de cuánto le dolía ya no tenerlo cerca. Pero las acciones de él esa tarde le dijeron que pese a todo, también pensaba en ella y la echaba de menos; y aunque debía realizar ese trabajo, eso no cambiaba nada entre ellos. No podría sentirse más feliz.

-¡Brrrrr, hace frío! – dijo tiritando así que decidió ponerse un pantalón, un suéter y unas medias de lana, sus acostumbrados zapatos de lona y se recostó nuevamente. Aún era relativamente temprano para dormir, así que cerró los ojos y decidió seguir con sus pensamientos.

Súbitamente esa presión de energía tan familiar acompañada de un fuerte espasmo de dolor en su lado derecho la hizo lanzar un profundo gemido al tiempo que abría los ojos desorbitadamente.

\- ¡Ichigo! – exclamó, incorporándose de un salto en la cama, mientras llevaba una mano a su hombro.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras se preguntaba asustada qué estaba sucediendo; otro doloroso espasmo, mucho más intenso que el anterior, la hizo recostarse en la cama al tiempo que se quejaba nuevamente.

– ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? – gimió adolorida. Su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras sentía que algo lo estrujaba fuertemente. Se giró sobre un costado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente varias veces hasta que pudo controlar su respiración, tratando de ignorar el intenso y punzante dolor que de forma despiadada desgarraba su corazón.

Repentinamente otra explosión de energía más fuerte que las anteriores, pareció comprimirla casi hasta ahogarla. En medio de fuertes jadeos, se giró boca abajo y trató de incorporarse apoyando sus dos manos sobre la cama. En ese instante, un lacerante y agudo espasmo atravesando su pecho hasta su espalda la sacudió, haciendo que se nublara su vista.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo está en problemas! – pensó conteniendo un grito de dolor. - ¡Por Dios, Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! – lloró desesperada. Se levantó como pudo con el rostro completamente pálido y empapado de sudor.

\- ¡Espera por favor, Ichigo! ¡Iré a ayudarte! ¡Sólo... sólo tengo que encontrarte! – exclamó angustiada. El dolor era casi insoportable, pero eso no le importó.

Había comenzado a llover cuando salió de su casa intentando seguir el rastro de esa energía. Con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que se volvería loca de angustia. Corrió por varias calles durante casi media hora bajo la lluvia, mientras el rastro de energía se iba haciendo más y más débil al igual que el dolor. Cuando llegó al lugar, la energía parecía estar concentrada bajo unas luminarias en una desierta calle. Se acercó y pudo ver varios charcos de sangre que se diluían con el agua. No comprendía lo que había sucedido en ese lugar pero pudo percibir con claridad el rastro de una energía distinta a la de Ichigo que le resultaba conocida.

\- ¿Ishida-san? ¿Ishida-san estuvo aquí? Pero... ¿cómo? ¿por qué? - se preguntó completamente confundida. Corrió a donde estaban los charcos más profusos y cayó de rodillas.

\- ¡Es la sangre de Ichigo! – pensó horrorizada, con el corazón oprimido y latiendo frenéticamente. - ¿A dónde se fue? – exclamó. Con toda esa sangre, el no podía haberse ido por su propio pie. - Alguien debió llevárselo - concluyó cada vez más aterrada. - ¿Dónde estás Ichigo, por favor... dónde estás? - sollozó con desesperación. – Intentaré seguir el rastro que queda. Tal vez no haya ido demasiado lejos – pensó. Se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a correr.

Apenas podía sentirlo, pero continuó corriendo hasta llegar a una tienda. " **Tienda de Urahara** " decía un letrero en el frente. Pero, ¿quién había llevado a Ichigo ahí? ¿Por qué?

\- Y ahora, ¿qué hago? No sé qué pueda haber ahí. Nadie me conoce y tal vez no me dejen verlo – pensó titubeante. - ¡Necesitas ver a Ichigo! ¡Necesitas saber que él está bien, así que déjate de estupideces y toca de una maldita vez esa puerta! – se reprendió tajante. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces para tranquilizarse, se irguió decidida y llamó a la puerta. Unos minutos después, un hombre con un extraño sombrero a rayas abrió.

\- ¡Oh, buenas noches! Me parece que es algo tarde y la tienda está cerrada. Será mejor que vuelva mañana – dijo mientras se volvía para entrar y cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde está Ichigo? –preguntó Amane con firmeza.

Al escuchar eso, el hombre se detuvo, dándole la espalda pero con el rostro ligeramente vuelto hacia ella para mirarla de reojo.

\- Y, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saberlo? - inquiró en tono de fingida sorpresa, mientras se alzaba de hombros. - No conozco a ningún Ichigo - aseguró.

\- Si no lo supiera, simplemente habría cerrado la puerta – lo refutó Amane. - ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – demandó en voz alta.

El hombre se volvió lentamente y la miró en silencio. - ¿Quién es ésta joven? – pensó desconcertado mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Estaba ahí frente a él, cuestionándolo con esa actitud imperativa, casi desafiante; completamente empapada y tiritando de frío mientras el agua escurría por su largo cabello ocultando su rostro, algo que parecía no importarle. - ¿Cómo sabe que Ichigo-san está aquí? - se preguntó completamente intrigado. Tenía que averiguarlo así que esperó de pie frente a ella sin decir nada.

La mente de Amane era un completo torbellino de pensamientos. Podía esperar hasta que el hombre respondiera pero por su actitud, era obvio que no tenía la menor intención de decirle algo y la energía de Ichigo se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. - ¿Qué... qué debo hacer? - se cuestionó vacilante. Finalmente no pudo más y exclamó afligida.

– ¡Sé que Ichigo está aquí! ¡Sólo… sólo dígame que él está bien! – suplicó rompiendo el silencio. – ¡Por favor! Necesito saber que él estará bien - su voz se quebró por la angustia.

El hombre la observaba, inmóvil y sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero al escucharla no pudo dejar de sentir pesar por ella. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo que exhalaba un profundo suspiro de derrota.

\- Mi nombre es Urahara... Kisuke Urahara - soltó de repente con voz grave. - ¿Quieres acompañarme? – la invitó a pasar en tono resignado. Diciendo esto entró en la tienda. Amane entró detrás de él. Urahara la condujo a una habitación bastante iluminada. Había una mesa al centro y varios cojines dispuestos alrededor.

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de té? – preguntó con voz suave, al tiempo que le ofrecía un paño para secarse.

\- Yo… está bien. Se lo agradezco - respondió Amane temblando de frío.

El hombre salió de la habitación y algunos minutos después regresó con el servicio del té y comenzó a servirlo.

\- Ahora bien... Comencemos por el principio. Puedo preguntar ¿quién eres tú? - inquirió sin dejar de observarla.

\- Yo… le pido me disculpe. No me presenté debidamente antes de entrar en su casa – comenzó a decir Amane incorporándose, mientras sostenía el paño húmedo entre sus manos. –Mi nombre es Amane; Koizumi Amane, Urahara-san – dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación.

\- ¡Vamos, no tienes que ser tan formal! – comentó él en tono de broma, esperando con ello disminuir la tensión en el ambiente. Cuando Amane levantó el rostro, Urahara casi se atragantó por la sorpresa. - ¿Será posible? ¿Acaso ella...? - se preguntó tratando de controlar su confusión. - No... por supuesto que no. Eso representaría un enorme riesgo... - se dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza en un movimiento casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Urahara-san? – preguntó ella extrañada al ver su expresión. La voz de Amane lo trajo de regreso de manera repentina.

\- ¡Oh, no... por supuesto que no, Amane-san! - respondió rápidamente. - Me sorprendió lo extraño que es tu cabello, quiero decir... no es habitual encontrar una persona con un color tan especial - dijo a manera de explicación. - Y dime, ¿por qué piensas que ése Ichigo, amigo tuyo supongo, está en este lugar? - continuó preguntando.

\- ¡Porque lo sé! - exclamó exaltada. - ¡Sé que está aquí porque yo lo sentí! ¡Sentí su energía y me trajo hasta aquí! – explicó ligeramente exasperada.

\- Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? - inquirió Urahara mirándola fijamente.

\- Yo… yo ignoro lo que está ocurriendo, Urahara-san, pero sé que Ichigo está gravemente herido; alguien lo atacó… y lo hirió - comenzó a explicar. - Yo sentí… sentí cuando lo hirieron, porque percibí su energía fuera de control y sentí… su dolor. Yo… supe que estaba agonizando… cuando me dirigí a ese lugar – dijo llena de angustia.

Uarahara no pudo articular una sola palabra. Sólo atinaba a observarla tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Quieres tomar asiento, Amane-san? - inquirió amablemente.

\- ¡Por favor, Urahara-san! – exclamó Amane con desesperación. – No es necesario que lo vea. Sólo… sólo necesito saber que está vivo ¿comprende? Sólo eso. Necesito saber que estará bien. No importa que tan mal pueda estar, sólo quiero saber que sobrevivirá. ¡Por favor… se lo ruego! – suplicó afligida, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse a raudales por sus mejillas.

\- Por favor, Amane-san... toma asiento, estás a punto de colapsar. Te daré algo para que te sientas mejor, ¿de acuerdo? - ofreció mientras se incorporaba.

Urahara salió unos minutos y no tardó en regresar.

\- Necesito que tomes esto, te hará sentir mejor – dijo mientras le extendía un pequeño tazón y acariciaba suave y paternalmente su cabello.

\- Yo… gracias Urahara-san – dijo Amane mientras comenzaba a beber del tazón. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos.

\- Efectivamente - comenzó a decir Urahara - Ichigo-san está aquí. Y, sí… él se recuperará - exhaló con cansancio. - Le tomará un poco de tiempo pero pronto estará bien - explicó con voz serena, tratando de tranquilizarla. - ¿Te gustaría… verlo? – inquirió con cierto titubeo. - Aún duerme y puede resultar un poco difícil verlo así, pero si lo deseas puedo llevarte a donde está él.

\- ¿Está completamente seguro de que está dormido? – preguntó con cierta incredulidad mientras apartaba el tazón de sus labios y lo colocaba sobre la mesa.

\- Completamente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Amane-san? - inquirió curioso.

\- Porque no deseo que sepa que estoy aquí, Urahara-san - respondió casi en un murmullo. - Ichigo sólo se preocuparía y no debe hacerlo. Él sólo debe concentrarse en recuperarse completamente - añadió un poco más tranquila. - No me gustaría confundirlo pensando cómo supe que estaba aquí, puesto que nunca me había hablado ni de usted ni de este lugar - explicó brevemente.

\- Mmm… De acuerdo, Amane-san. Sígueme - le indicó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba sin prisa hacia la puerta.

Urahara la condujo a otro aposento. En cuanto deslizó la puerta corrediza Amane vio a Ichigo acostado sobre un futón en el centro de la habitación. Inmediatamente corrió a su lado y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él. Su torso y hombros estaban completamente cubiertos con vendas. Su respiración era suave y acompasada pero estaba extremadamente pálido y frío.

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué? – profirió con un nudo en la garganta, sin poder ocultar su expresión de dolor y angustia. – Ichigo es casi un niño, ¿cómo pudo alguien lastimarlo de esta forma? – murmuró mientras lo miraba con ternura inaudita. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar con delicadeza una de sus manos, acunarla entre las suyas y besarla suavemente una y otra vez mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

Después de varios minutos, Amane soltó la mano de Ichigo y la acomodó gentilmente sobre las mantas; luego se inclinó sobre su rostro para depositar un suave y cálido beso sobre sus labios.

– ¡Te amo, Ichigo! – susurró suavemente en su oído. – Por favor... por favor sé fuerte, ¿quieres? Lo miró una vez más, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

\- Por favor, avísame cuando Ichigo-san recupere la conciencia, Tessai – le indicó Urahara al hombre que se encontraba ahí, mientras salía detrás de Amane.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde habían tomado el té. Amane caminaba lentamente con la cabeza inclinada sin dejar de llorar. Una vez dentro, Urahara le pidió que se sentara.

\- Amane-san, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

\- Adelante, Urahara-san, ¿qué desea saber? – respondió Amane limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- ¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con Ichigo-san? - preguntó de forma repentina.

Amane se le quedó mirando desconcertada. No sabía cómo responder esa pregunta; al menos no a un completo desconocido

\- Ichigo y yo... somos amigos – dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y desviando la mirada.

– ¿Sólo eso? – inquirió Urahara con seriedad. – A mí me parece que Ichigo-san y tú son algo más… Amane-san - señaló con suspicacia. Ella sólo se limitó a inclinar la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Urahara aguardó durante unos instantes, pero al darse cuenta que ella no diría algo más al respecto, continuó.

\- Amane-san - carraspeó - ¿podrías explicarme cómo fue que llegaste... al lugar donde hirieron a Ichigo-san? - preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

\- Yo... simplemente seguí el rastro de su energía - respondió en voz baja. - Soy capaz de sentirla ¿sabe? desde que Ichigo se convirtió en shinigami gracias a Rukia Kuchiki - explicó mientras sonreía con cierta ironía. - Desconozco cómo o por qué pero desde entonces, siempre que hay algún cambio, no importa donde se encuentre Ichigo, puedo sentirla. Sólo hasta hoy descubrí que podía seguirla - continuó con mirada inexpresiva. - Desafortunadamente... creo que también soy capaz de sentir el dolor cuando él lo experimenta – dijo apesadumbrada - pero desaparece en cuanto la presión de su energía se normaliza o desciende.

Urahara se quedó helado al escuchar eso. - ¿Pero... cómo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? - pensó totalmente asombrado, mientras Amane continuaba hablando.

\- Cuando sentí el dolor de la herida en su pecho, supe inmediatamente que estaba moribundo porque también un intenso dolor traspasó mi corazón. No sé cómo explicarlo pero… eso es lo que sucedió, Urahara-san. Llegué a ese lugar, vi la sangre y me acerqué para sentir su energía, traté de seguir el tenue rastro que aún permanecía y fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí - aclaró dando por terminada la explicación.

\- Amane-san, ¿conoces a Rukia Kuchiki? - inquirió Urahara con interés.

\- Sí. Pero ella desconoce que yo sé que es una shinigami. Tampoco sabe que estoy al tanto de que traspasó su poder a Ichigo y que él se convirtió también en un shinigami. - ¡Se suponía que ella lo cuidaría! – exclamó enojada. Se quedó mirando fijamente el piso durante unos segundos. Una idea cruzó por su mente como un relámpago al recordar que ellos solían acompañarse… - ¿En dónde está Rukia? ¿Qué le pasó a ella? – preguntó con desesperación, mientras dirigía sus desorbitados ojos hacia Urahara. – ¿Acaso ella está…? – dejó flotando la pregunta en el aire.

\- No... no, Amane-san. Afortunadamente no ocurrió algo que debemos lamentar - aclaró tratando de calmarla. - Todo indica que se la llevaron los hombres que hirieron a Ichigo-san - admitió Urahara inclinando la cabeza.

\- Seguramente Ichigo trató de impedirlo y por eso casi lo matan – manifestó Amane apesadumbrada.

\- Amane-san... - escuchó decir a Urahara. Volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia él.

\- Es obvio que puedes ver almas, espíritus y supongo que... hollows ¿desde cuándo puedes verlos? –preguntó él después de algunos segundos.

\- Esas criaturas... hollows - dijo consternada - comencé a verlos cuando llegué a Karakura. Almas y espíritus, desde siempre Urahara-san - aclaró. Sólo que a diferencia de Ichigo, tengo la instrucción de mi madre de apartarme de ellos. Debo evitarlos sea como sea - explicó.

\- ¿Y conoces las razones? - inquirió cada vez más interesado.

\- No, Urahara-san. Nunca me ha dado las razones.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el nombre de tu madre, Amane-san?

\- Etsu; Koizumi Etsu, Urahara-san.

\- ¡Yare, yare, yare, miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Nada menos que a la hija de un Capitán del Gotei! – pensó Urahara tratando de mantener su seria expresión. - ¿Casualidad o destino? - se preguntó intrigado.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Ichigo ha recuperado la conciencia! ¡Jeeefe! –se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Tessai.

\- Enseguida voy, Tessai – respondió Urahara en voz alta.

\- Creo... creo que debo irme, Urahara-san - murmuró Amane acongojada.

\- De acuerdo Amane-san. Espero que puedas venir en alguna otra ocasión. Será un placer recibirte y platicar contigo - expresó Urahara con sinceridad.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, Urahara-san. Por favor, cuide bien de Ichigo y… por favor, no le mencione que estuve aquí - pidió Amane con voz tenue.

\- Por supuesto, Amane-san. Por supuesto - dijo en tono tranquilizador.

El día siguiente era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano. Cuando Amane vio a Ichigo no pudo evitar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Sintió como si el alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Rukia no se encontraba por ningún lado. Ichigo se dirigió a su lugar y se sorprendió al ver que otro compañero de clase había ocupado el asiento que anteriormente ocupaba Rukia junto al suyo. Amane notó que nadie parecía recordar a Rukia.

\- ¿Qué se supone que está sucediendo? – se preguntó inquieta. - Nadie parece recordar a Rukia.

Ichigo se veía pensativo, confundido, molesto y resultó evidente, al menos para Amane, que lo embargaba un profundo pesar. Cuando se acercó a ella, apenas la saludó con un movimiento de la mano y se sentó. Amane se limitó a devolver el saludo con una suave sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Se dio cuenta de que Ishida no había ido a clases ese día.

\- Ishida-san estuvo en ese lugar - pensó confundida. - No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero él estuvo ahí... y también resultó lastimado - se dijo mientras un estremecimiento recorría su espalda. - Sólo espero que se encuentre bien.

Las clases terminaron y todo mundo comenzó a comentar acerca de sus planes para las vacaciones. Ichigo declinó la invitación de Keigo a pasar unos días en la playa al igual que Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad y Mizuiro quien ya había hecho planes para ir la playa con su novia y sus amigas.

Al salir de la escuela, Ichigo se encaminó hacia su casa sin siquiera dirigirse a Amane para pedirle que caminaran juntos. Su distraído movimiento de mano le indicó que se iba por su cuenta. Amane no dijo absolutamente nada pues le resultaba obvio que Ichigo necesitaba estar solo. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que Rukia había desaparecido y eso definitivamente debía haberle afectado profundamente. Apretó su mochila y se dirigió a casa. A partir de ese día no volvió a saber nada de él. Toda noticia respecto a Ichigo le llegaba básicamente a través de su familia o de los episodios con la presión de su energía.

Era martes por la tarde y Amane se dirigió a la casa de Ichigo. Todos los martes y los jueves se reunía con su familia para platicar y divertirse un rato con el particular sentido del humor de Karin y cocinando con Yuzu. Eventualmente, Isshin se unía a las conversaciones que normalmente eran intrascendentes, algunas veces giraban en torno a anécdotas de Amane sobre su vida en los diversos lugares donde había estado y esporádicamente a su relación con Ichigo. Esa tarde se encontraban las tres solas y la conversación giró en torno a él. Amane estaba en la cocina con Yuzu enseñándole a preparar crepas de hierbabuena rellenas con fresas y nata de soja, cuando Karin inició la conversación.

\- ¡Oi, Amane! ¿Ichii-ni te comentó con que amigos se quedaría estos días?

\- No, Karin. En realidad, desde el último día de clases no hemos tenido oportunidad de conversar.

\- ¡Qué extraño! Pensamos que haría planes contigo. Como suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntos…

\- Bueno, en realidad nos reuníamos para repasar las lecciones de matemáticas e idiomas, pero…

\- ¡Oh, vamos Amane! Es obvio que a Ichii-ni le gustas – interrumpió Karin.

\- ¡Karin! Eso es algo privado –dijo Yuzu desde la cocina.

\- ¡Pero es cierto, Yuzu! Cuando estudiaban miraba embobado a Amane. La verdad es que nunca lo habíamos visto así – dijo con aire pensativo.

\- ¿Y a ti te gusta Oni-chan, Amane? – preguntó Yuzu ilusionada. Karin volteó hacia la cocina y miró a Amane atentamente. Amane no estaba segura de qué debía responder.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me gusta! Ichigo es un chico muy apuesto; pero además, es amable, gentil y considerado; es tierno, generoso y protector. Es simplemente… ¡genial! – dijo con voz emocionada, mientras una radiante sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Karin la miró estupefacta.

\- Amane, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Estás hablando de Ichigo? - preguntó lanzando una mirada de asombro para luego estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Yuzu y Amane sonrieron intercambiando miradas de confusión.

\- ¡Karin! - dijo Yuzu en voz alta. - ¿De qué te estás riendo?

\- ¡Ay, es que no puedo creerlo…! ¡No puedo creer que te guste el cascarrabias de mi hermano, Amane! – dijo volviendo a reír. Después de un momento, se detuvo y dijo con voz grave. – En serio, Amane, Ichigo es un tonto si no te pide que salgas con él.

\- Bueno, quizá en algún momento me…

\- ¡Lo sabía! Te lo pidió, ¿verdad? – interrumpió con voz de triunfo. ¿Lo ves, Yuzu? Te lo dije. Eso significa que nuestro hermano no es tan tonto como parece.

Amane y Yuzu, sonriendo, intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, mientras cortaban la fruta con la que rellenarían las crepas.

\- ¿En serio te pidió ser su novia Amane? –preguntó Yuzu en voz baja.

\- ¡Ajá! –respondió Amane asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico, Amane! –respondió Yuzu con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Ya me parecía extraño que a un chico de preparatoria no le llamaran la atención las chicas. Pero es un tonto si prefirió irse con sus amigos en lugar de pasar las vacaciones contigo, Amane –comentó Karin.

\- Bueno, me imagino que querría hacer… cosas de chicos… tú sabes.

\- Pero ¿pasar diez días haciendo cosas de chicos…? ¡Qué aburrido!, yo creo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Probablemente, pero eso nos deja tiempo a las chicas… para hacer cosas de chicas.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Karin sin mucho interés.

\- Bueno, no sé, ir de compras, arreglarnos el cabello, las uñas, platicar con las amigas, o salir a dar la vuelta con ellas.

\- ¡Pfff! Eso también suena muy aburrido, Amane. Y tú, ¿cómo estás pasando el tiempo sin el gruñón de mi hermano?

\- Bueno, yo suelo leer, dibujar, tomar fotografías, asisto a mis clases de kendo, voy al gimnasio, salgo a caminar, a correr. Tal vez estoy demasiado habituada –respondió Amane mientras cocinaba las crepas.

\- Pero te sienta muy bien, Amane. Tienes una figura… ¿cómo decirlo…? Por eso no me sorprende que Ichi-nii te mirara embobado – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

\- ¡Karin! No digas esas cosas. Onii-chan quiere mucho a Amane y la mira porque tiene un rostro y un cabello muy hermosos.

\- ¡Eres tan dulce! – dijo Amane besando suavemente la frente de Yuzu. - Tú también serás muy hermosa cuando crezcas y te mirarán muchos chicos. De hecho, ya lo eres, al igual que Karin – dijo Amane con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡Nah!, yo prefiero jugar futbol –exclamó Karin.

\- ¡Oh, Amane!, siempre eres tan amable – respondió Yuzu ruborizada. - Siempre haces lindos cumplidos.

\- Pero ese no es un cumplido Yuzu, es la verdad.

\- ¡Ojalá Onii-chan no se hubiera ido sin decirte! – exclamó inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te preocupes! Tal vez solo lo olvidó. Además, el debe pasar tiempo con sus amigos, no sólo conmigo, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Tienes razón! – dijo Yuzu.

\- ¡Nah!, yo creo que es un tonto – espetó Karin.

\- Mmm… creo que estas crepas están listas.

\- ¡Amane! – exclamó Yuzu sorprendida. - Se ven tan lindas que no sé si podré comerlas.

\- Por supuesto que podrás comerlas Yuzu. Esa es la idea, así que ¿por qué no pasamos a la mesa y las comemos?


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12. Se restaura el poder espiritual... despertando el poder de la oscuridad.**

Hacía cinco días que habían concluido las clases. Era una tarde tranquila y soleada y Amane se encontraba leyendo en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo Ichigo? – pensó con nostalgia. Súbitamente sintió una formidable explosión de presión espiritual, tan intensa como otras veces pero ciertamente distinta y que se prolongó por varios minutos que para ella fueron eternos. Le costaba trabajo respirar y jadeó varias veces para recuperar el aliento. Pudo sentir muchas de las emociones que normalmente experimentaba Ichigo, pero esta vez había algo… diferente. Súbitamente, cesó.

– Ichigo… ¿qué está sucediendo? –murmuró mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama tratando de controlar el escalofrío que repentinamente recorrió su cuerpo.

Pasaron los días. Amane supo por Isshin-san que Ichigo se había ido nuevamente y probablemente no regresaría hasta que comenzaran las clases.

\- Después de diez días de ausencia, regresó y volvió a marcharse. No tuvo tiempo para despedirse – pensó Amane con melancolía.

Seguramente algo importante ocupaba por completo los pensamientos de Ichigo y quizá a su regreso le contaría lo ocurrido. En el transcurso de las vacaciones tuvo varios episodios con las manifestaciones de energía de Ichigo y los espasmos de dolor que muchas ocasiones le acompañaban. Sin embargo, esa energía extraña mezclada con la que anteriormente percibía de él la tenía confundida. Algunas semanas antes de que concluyeran las vacaciones, pensó que tal vez era tiempo de hacer una visita a la tienda de Urahara.

\- ¡Hey, Amane-san! Bienvenida a esta humilde tienda – saludó alegre.

\- Urahara-san – saludó Amane inclinando la cabeza. – Hay algo sobre lo que necesito hablarle. Tal vez usted pueda ayudarme. Y… Urahara-san, me sentiría honrada si me llama solamente Amane.

\- De acuerdo, Amane, por supuesto. Entremos.

La condujo a la habitación donde la recibió durante aquélla primera visita a su casa. La invitó a sentarse y pidió a Tessai que les preparara el té.

\- Urahara-san, ¿recuerda lo que hablamos la noche que estuve aquí? Me refiero a las manifestaciones de energía de Ichigo que soy capaz de percibir.

\- ¡Si, Amane! Lo recuerdo –respondió con seriedad. ¡Ni por un minuto había pensado en ello mientras Kurosaki-san entrenaba para recuperar sus poderes y viajaba a la Sociedad de Almas! Tal vez si le hubiera dicho… pero… no; no había nada que hacer al respecto. Y tampoco tenía una solución para Amane. No quería imaginar lo que ella estaba viviendo, sin estar siquiera relacionada con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así pudiera suceder? ¿Por qué ella era capaz de sentir el dolor que experimentaba Kurosaki-san cuando resultaba herido?

\- ¿Pasa algo, Urahara-san? –preguntó Amane sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Mmm…no, Amane, en absoluto. Me decías algo sobre la energía de Kurosaki-san…

\- Al principio de las vacaciones de verano ocurrió algo que me pareció extraño. Fue uno de esos "episodios" como he comenzado a llamarlos. Repentinamente hubo una descomunal presión en la energía de Ichigo pero noté que algo había cambiado. Su energía de siempre parecía estar mezclada con algo… extraño. No sabría explicarlo… es solo que alcancé a percibir algo… raro en esa energía. Como si dentro de Ichigo hubiera despertado, algo oscuro y… perverso.

Urahara se mantuvo en silencio pero no pudo evitar una leve expresión de sorpresa. Recordó el momento en que Kurosaki-san recuperó su poder de shinigami, justo antes de evitar convertirse en hollow y de que apareciera con esa máscara al salir del foso de la Flecha Rota. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la energía que Amane estaba describiendo?

\- Continua, Amane, por favor continua – dijo cuando notó que Amane había guardado silencio.

\- Al principio, no quise darle importancia. No obstante, hace poco tuve otro episodio similar, solo que en este pude sentir que esa energía extraña sobrepasaba de algún modo la energía habitual de Ichigo. Era tan fuerte que la angustia y el miedo me embargaron por completo, pero sé que los producía esa rara energía. Por eso necesito saber si Ichigo se encuentra bien, Urahara-san.

\- Amane, Kurosaki-san está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sin embargo, me llama la atención lo que dices respecto a esa extraña energía. Te diré algo. Desde que eres capaz de ver espíritus, no es raro que tengas la capacidad de sentir la energía espiritual de Kurosaki-san. Eso es en realidad sencillo de explicar. Lo que no entiendo, y a lo que no encuentro una lógica o científica respuesta, es al hecho de que puedas experimentar sus emociones y el sufrimiento de Kurosaki-san, a través de su energía, sin importar la distancia que los separa. Estoy simplemente confundido, Amane. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto Urahara-san.

\- ¿Son tan profundos tus sentimientos por Kurosaki-san? ¿Acaso es tan fuerte el lazo que comparten? Si es así, quizá sea la explicación a esto. En realidad, no puedo hallar otra respuesta.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de esa energía extraña, Urahara-san? ¿Piensa que es solo producto de mi imaginación? ¿De mi preocupación por Ichigo?

\- No lo sé Amane. No sé si algo ha cambiado en la energía espiritual de Kurosaki-san, pero en su momento, valdrá la pena averiguarlo.

\- Urahara-san, ¿qué va a pasar cuando la presión de la energía de Ichigo sea mayor a lo que yo pueda soportar? Hasta ahora, no ha ido más allá de sofocarme o quedar inconsciente. ¿Acaso podría morir? – preguntó confundida.

Urahara la miró fijamente. No sabía cómo podía responder a eso. No, sin revelar un secreto celosamente guardado. Estaba claro que paulatinamente, ella sería capaz de soportar esas manifestaciones. Por supuesto que sería capaz con la energía espiritual que debía poseer, pero ¿hasta qué punto? La energía espiritual de Kurosaki-san era poderosa y parecía ir en aumento, pero también era incontrolable. Era difícil predecirlo, pues ella mantenía sellado su poder. Por otro lado, tal vez estuviera comenzando a emerger a pesar de ello, dado que estaba expuesta a la de Kurosaki-san constantemente. Eso sin duda, podría traerle problemas a Etsu-san y a ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Amane! – dijo en un tono despreocupado. - Desde que eres capaz de ver espíritus, es obvio que posees cierto nivel de energía espiritual, lo que significa que eventualmente se irá adaptando a los cambios en la energía de Kurosaki-san.

\- Urahara-san, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Por supuesto, Amane.

\- ¿Ichigo va a volver? Lo que quiero decir es ¿cuándo volverá? ¿Su partida tiene algo que ver con Rukia?

\- Querida Amane, por supuesto que Ichigo va a volver. ¿Cuándo? No estoy completamente seguro, pero será cuestión de días para que lo haga. Y la respuesta a tu última pregunta es afirmativa, Amane, tiene que ver con Rukia-san.

\- ¿Acaso Ichigo la siguió a esa Sociedad de Almas? ¿Allá es a donde la llevaron los hombres que intentaron matar a Ichigo?

Urahara no pudo contener su sorpresa.

\- Así es Amane. Rukia enfrenta una condena a muerte por haberle traspasado sus poderes a Ichigo, un humano. Simplemente, creo que él no podía…

\- Lo sé, Urahara-san, simplemente no podía dejarla a su suerte – lo interrumpió. – Lo sé. – Era lo menos que Ichigo podía hacer y es lo menos que yo esperaría de él – dijo sonriendo, con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

\- Me sorprendes, Amane. Para ser humana, tienes mucha agudeza para deducir y comprender asuntos complicados.

\- ¿Para ser humana? ¿Acaso usted no lo es Urahara-san? – preguntó recelosa.

Urahara pasó saliva. Sería mejor cambiar el tema. Quien sabe que más podría concluir la asombrosa joven que tenía frente a él.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Amane? ¿Has vivido siempre en Karakura?

\- No, Urahara-san. Constantemente cambiamos de lugar. He vivido en muchos sitios y en ninguno, ¿sabe? Pero al paso del tiempo se aprende a bregar con las despedidas y las ausencias y terminan por no afectar más – dijo con melancolía.

\- ¡Oh!, eso suena algo… triste, Amane – dijo intrigado.

\- Tal vez al principio, pero… se aprende a vivir con ello pensando en cosas más alegres.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu padre, Amane?

\- Nunca lo conocí. Eso es algo con lo que también aprendí a lidiar – dijo con una sonrisa. – Creo que ya debo irme Urahara-san. Ha resultado muy tranquilizadora esta charla. Espero verdaderamente que todos los esfuerzos de Ichigo para ayudar a Rukia tengan un feliz final. Verdaderamente lo deseo, por ella y sobre todo, por Ichigo – dijo con sinceridad. - Hasta la vista, Urahara-san. Diciendo esto se levantó y salió de la tienda.

Las vacaciones terminaron. El primero de septiembre inició un nuevo semestre y fue como cualquier primer día de clases. Todos comentando animadamente sobre las actividades que realizaron durante el período vacacional y el hecho de haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Amane había esperado con impaciencia ese día. Ichigo estaba de regreso y eso significaba que todo había terminado bien para Rukia y para todos. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Ichigo la última vez que se vieron y cuando lo vio entrar en el salón, sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Casi se ahogó cuando lo vio intercambiar saludos y bromas con Uryuu y a Inoue saludándolo con mucha familiaridad. En un momento Ishida, sentado en su lugar se vio rodeado por Inoue, Ichigo y Chad y eso sí que era sorpresa. Algo parecía haber cambiado, como si de alguna manera fueran más cercanos. El mismo Keigo estaba asombrado.

Tatsuki se acercó en ese momento a ellos.

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo!

\- ¡Hai, Tatsuki! Hace tiempo que no te veía.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no te vi durante el verano. Escuché que regresaste pronto de tu viaje pero cuando fui a tu casa, no estabas ahí. ¿Qué has estado haciendo…? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó desviando su mirada.

\- Es solo un amuleto - respondió

\- No, no me refiero a eso. Estaba preguntando sobre esa cosa con calavera – dijo señalando un objeto de madera con una calavera pintada en la parte superior.

\- ¿Ah, esta cosa? La compré no hace mucho. Tatsuki, ¿tú puedes verla? - preguntó nervioso.

\- ¿Qué? Claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo mirándolo confundida.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la sensei anunciando que la clase estaba por comenzar.

Ichigo se dirigió a su lugar.

\- ¡Hai, Amane!

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! – sonrió.

No bien acababa de sentarse cuando saltó de su asiento, sorprendido y nervioso, sosteniendo en las manos el extraño objeto de madera que emitía luz y un sonido parecido a una alarma – ¡Hollow, hollow!, repetía el artefacto que aparentemente solo él podía ver y escuchar. Ichigo salió corriendo como si alguien lo persiguiera, disculpándose con la sensei. – ¡Necesito ir al baño! - exclamó mientras se alejaba. Casi de inmediato, Inoue y Chad salieron corriendo detrás de él. Amane se volvió hacia la ventana y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio a Ichigo corriendo por la pista de carreras en su forma de shinigami. Se dio cuenta que Tatsuki miraba en la misma dirección. Cuando ambas voltearon hacia la sensei sus confundidas miradas se encontraron.

Resultaba claro que Ichigo continuaba realizando las tareas de un shinigami, aunque se suponía que todo ese asunto terminaría una vez que Rukia se encontrara de regreso en casa; entonces, ¿por qué continuaba haciéndolo? ¿Acaso había descubierto que en realidad disfrutaba ser shinigami? ¿Qué más había descubierto?, pensó Amane. Algo debió pasar mientras se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas que lo llevó a decidir continuar con eso, pero ¿qué había sido?

Al término de las clases, Amane esperaba encontrar a Ichigo, pero no lo vio. Esperó algunos minutos pero no apareció. Tal vez simplemente deseaba estar solo. Con una punzada de dolor, emprendió lentamente el camino a casa. No había caminado muchos metros cuando alguien se aproximó a ella.

\- Koizumi-san –la saludó Uryuu Ishida amablemente.

\- ¡Oh! Ishida-san, ¿qué tal?

\- Puedes llamarme Uryuu –dijo Ishida cortésmente.

\- Está bien… Uryuu. Igual tú puedes llamarme Amane – respondió ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Te diriges a tu casa?

\- Así es, ¿y tú?

\- Voy a la casa de Kurosaki. Me pidió que lo visitara para ayudarle con la compostura de un muñeco de peluche. Me parece increíble que no sea capaz de realizar una tarea tan sencilla – dijo con fastidio.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! – dijo Amane sorprendida.

\- ¿Y cómo estuvieron las vacaciones? Me imagino que saliste a algún lado.

\- En realidad no. No quería perderme mis entrenamientos. Además, estuve ocupada leyendo algunos libros, haciendo algunos dibujos y tomando fotografías.

\- ¡Vaya! De verdad estuviste ocupada – comentó Uryuu con interés.

\- En realidad solo un poco. Y tú, ¿cómo las pasaste?

\- Nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, exceptuando el dibujo, estuve bastante ocupado en actividades como ejercicio al aire libre, práctica de tiro con arco y estrategias de combate – respondió, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en la Sociedad.

\- Eso también deja fuera la lectura, Uryuu – añadió extrañada.

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! Bueno, en realidad si disfruto mucho leer, solo que no dispuse de mucho tiempo. Tal vez en algún momento podamos intercambiar opiniones respecto a los libros que leemos – sugirió.

\- Eso resultaría interesante – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Oi! ¿Acaso no me escucharon? –se oyó la voz de Ichigo a sus espaldas. – ¡Llevo mucho rato llamándote Ishida! – exclamó molesto.

\- ¡Kurosaki! – exclamó Uryuu sorprendido. – ¡Se suponía que estarías en tu casa esperándome! Pude haber estado tocando sin que nadie me abriera.

-Ishida, hasta donde recuerdo, quedamos de vernos a la salida de la escuela –respondió mirando a Amane. -Y ¿a dónde se supone que te diriges? –preguntó repentinamente. Uryuu y Amane intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-¿Te diriges a mí o a ella, Kurosaki? – preguntó Ishida.

\- Pues… me dirijo a los dos – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo me dirijo a casa, Ichigo –respondió Amane sonriendo.

\- Yo me dirijo a tu casa, Kurosaki. Estoy seguro que quedamos de vernos ahí –respondió Ishida – Encontré a Amane en el camino y decidimos continuar juntos.

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta –dijo secamente.

\- Kurosaki, ¿qué sucede contigo? –preguntó Ishida confundido.

\- No sucede nada conmigo. Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

\- Por supuesto, Kurosaki. Pero Amane vive por aquí y estamos caminando juntos, lo correcto es acompañarla a su casa. De ahí podremos seguir hasta la tuya.

\- Uryuu, no… no es necesario. Yo puedo continuar por mi cuenta – respondió Amane nerviosa.

\- ¿Lo ves, Ishida? Ella puede continuar por su cuenta – repitió Ichigo impaciente.

\- Pues yo insisto –replicó Uryuu con tono de fastidio. – Por favor, Amane, permíteme acompañarte. Además, para mí será un placer asegurarme de que llegues bien a tu casa. – Si no deseas acompañarnos, Kurosaki –dijo volviéndose hacia Ichigo - puedes seguir por tu cuenta. No tardaré mucho en llegar.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Uryuu! –respondió Amane tratando de terminar con esa situación.

\- Está bien, acompañemos a Amane a su casa –respondió Ichigo con fastidio.

Durante el trayecto, Uryuu comenzó a conversar nuevamente con Amane. Hablaron sobre las notas que él había alcanzado al concluir el semestre y se mostró gratamente sorprendido por las notas que había alcanzado Amane.

Ichigo no entendía por qué se sentía tan molesto. Cuando viajó a la Sociedad de Almas se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos hacia Rukia. Verla tan vulnerable e indefensa, a punto de morir, acosada por un hermano frío, distante e implacable y por un mundo lleno de reglas absurdas, le había hecho pensar que sentía por ella algo más que amistad. Hubiera querido que volviera con él, pero Rukia había decidido permanecer en su mundo y, muy a su pesar, él tuvo que respetar esa decisión.

No sabía cuándo la vería nuevamente, y aunque sin duda lo haría, en esos momentos la echaba mucho de menos. Concluyó que junto a ella podía realizar cosas que no podría al lado de Amane, quien era alguien muy importante y especial en su vida y siempre lo sería pero, con ella no podía experimentar todo lo que representaba el mundo espiritual al que pertenecía Rukia.

Después de algunos minutos, llegaron a la casa de Amane.

\- Uryuu, Ichigo. Sé que llevan prisa pero… ¿puedo invitarles algo?

-¿No se supone que estás sola? –preguntó Ichigo con sarcasmo.

\- Por supuesto que estoy sola, Ichigo y lo sabes. Sólo estoy correspondiendo la gentileza de Uryuu.

\- ¿Y acaso no te importa lo que la gente pueda decir? ¿Dos chicos entrando a la casa de una chica que está completamente sola? ¿Tienes idea de lo que van a pensar? – espetó molesto.

\- ¡Ichigo! -exclamó Amane, sorprendida ante la implicación en sus palabras.

\- No te preocupes Amane, es el típico comportamiento de Kurosaki. Simplemente, no tiene modales – exclamó Ishida con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que no tengo modales, Ishida? Estoy tratando de proteger su reputación y ¿soy yo el que no tiene modales? – exclamó.

\- Yo… lamento todo esto – dijo Amane volviéndose apenada hacia Uryuu. - Te agradezco haberme acompañado, Uryuu. Se volvió hacia Ichigo para despedirse pero fue interrumpida bruscamente.

\- ¿Y a mi no me lo agradeces? – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Por favor, Ichigo! Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me interrumpiste – dijo Amane con cierto tono de molestia. - No sé qué es lo que te sucede pero no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma – dijo secamente.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo…! – exclamó irritado.

\- ¡Kurosaki, ya basta! –interrumpió Uryuu dirigiéndose a Ichigo. – Será mejor que nos vayamos. - Tal vez en otra ocasión podamos conversar tranquilamente, Amane. Ha sido un placer – dijo Uryuu dirigiéndose a ella, inclinando la cabeza.

\- Igualmente, Uryuu – dijo Amane esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Hasta luego, Ichigo – se despidió volviéndose hacia él con expresión seria.

\- Hasta luego, Amane –respondió tratando de disimular su enfado.

Amane abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente en su casa. Una vez dentro se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a dar vueltas tratando de calmar la ansiedad que sentía pero sobre todo la furia que la embargaba. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido así. -¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo con Ichigo? – pensó confundida. -¿Por qué se comporta de esa forma? ¿Qué rayos se supone que hice para que me trate de esa manera? – exclamó mientras lágrimas de enojo y pesar comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. – Necesito calmarme – pensó y continuó dando vueltas por un rato hasta que se detuvo junto al ventanal.

Era una hermosa tarde y decidió ir a su lugar en el río a esperar el ocaso mientras leía. Esa sería la mejor manera de tranquilizarse. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, tomó su inseparable bolsa de lona y salió de su casa. Caminó despacio tratando de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido hacía poco. Algo debía estar molestando profundamente a Ichigo para actuar de esa forma, pero ¿qué era? ¿Por qué no simplemente se acercaba como otras veces y confiaba en ella? Algo había sucedido en ese viaje a la Sociedad de Almas, pero por mucho que pensara, quizá nunca lo sabría. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era pensar en otras cosas y esperar que con el paso de los días todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- Kurosaki, ¿qué se supone que fue todo eso? – preguntó Ishida confundido mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Ichigo.

\- ¡Absolutamente nada! – respondió secamente.

\- ¡No entiendo porqué estás tan molesto, Kurosaki! –exclamó Uryuu con curiosidad.

\- No estoy molesto. Es simplemente que a veces, Amane puede ser muy… ingenua.

\- Pareces conocerla bastante bien – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

\- Claro que la conozco. Es mi amiga.

\- Por tu comportamiento, a mí me pareció otra cosa, Kurosaki.

\- Pues… ¡no hay otra cosa! – dijo cortante.

\- Pues qué alivio, porque me estaba preguntando si podría invitarla a salir. Al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en común. Es inteligente, refinada, gentil, de las mejores de la clase, le gusta leer y además… es muy hermosa. En realidad me había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo aunque pensé que… bueno, como solías pasar tiempo con ella, supuse que estarías interesado. Pero me complace saber que estaba equivocado – comentó Uryuu sonriendo, mirándolo de reojo. Ichigo sintió que quería matarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Ahora Ishida tiene un repentino interés en Amane? ¡Y se hablan con tanta familiaridad! – pensó Ichigo furioso. - Pero ¿por qué debería molestarme quién está interesado en ella? - dijo para sus adentros. - ¡Porque ella es mi novia! ¡Es obvia la razón! – se justificó. No iba a permitir que cualquiera pensara que podría acercarse a Amane. No hasta que él arreglara los asuntos que tenía con ella. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Amane y darse tiempo hasta aclarar sus sentimientos.

Pero eso tendría que esperar. Había un asunto que a él lo preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa y tenía que pensar pronto en una solución o estaría en verdaderos problemas. Lo que fuera que había ocurrido durante su batalla con Byakuya Kuchiki mientas estuvo en la Sociedad de Almas lo tenía no solo preocupado, estaba completamente atemorizado. ¿Qué o quién era él? ¿Por qué continuaba hablando en su mente?

Podía ver su rostro idéntico al suyo a excepción del color de la piel y del cabello que eran completamente blancos. Y esos siniestros ojos, cuyas pupilas de un amarillo intenso y sobrenatural se movían sobre un fondo completamente negro y lo llenaban de pavor mientras su voz resonaba como un eco en sus pensamientos, murmurando cosas de manera amenazadora y perversa.

Cada día lo escuchaba mucho más cerca y con mayor claridad. Desde aquélla pelea, se sentía temeroso de adoptar su forma de shinigami, pero hacía grandes esfuerzos por no dejarse dominar por el miedo. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Una vez en casa de Ichigo, Ishida se ocupó rápidamente de hacer los arreglos pertinentes a Kon, el muñeco de peluche. No pudo faltar su autodenominado toque personal, cosa que molestó sobremanera al alma mod.

\- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Ishida con su acostumbrada actitud de superioridad.

\- ¡Perfecto mi trasero! – replicó Kon iracundo. Después de un furioso intercambio de golpes y maldiciones, el problema finalmente quedó solucionado.

\- Creo que debo irme, Kurosaki.

\- Espera Ishida.

\- Qué.

\- ¡Oh, no, nada! Lo siento.

\- ¡Pero qué… extraño eres! – dijo Ishida y despidiéndose con la mano salió de la casa de Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó pensando en lo que Inoue había estado a punto de comentar esa mañana. Momentos antes había tratado de sentir la energía espiritual de Ishida y se dio cuenta que había perdido todos sus poderes de Quincy.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13. Amado shinigami, tengo que dejarte ser… tengo que dejarte ir.**

Con el regreso de Ichigo, comenzaron a ocurrir cosas extrañas y fue un período en el que Amane vivió uno de los sucesos más inquietantes que habría podido experimentar desde que lo conoció. Uno que le costaría mucho trabajo olvidar. Fue cuando conoció al "otro" Ichigo; el Ichigo Oscuro, fue como ella lo llamó. El responsable de la singular y oscura energía que se mezclaba con la de Ichigo. Tal como lo había imaginado, era algo simplemente sobrecogedor. Y todo comenzó precisamente el día que inició el semestre.

Un nuevo alumno llegó al día siguiente. Su nombre era Hirako Shinji. Mientras se presentaba frente a la clase, Amane notó que Ichigo se encontraba distraído. La verdad es que se encontraba pensativo y preocupado pero al mismo tiempo molesto.

\- Estaré sentado a tu lado de ahora en adelante. Tratemos de llevarnos bien, Kurosaki-kun –dijo Hirako mientras tomaba el lugar a la derecha de Ichigo.

\- ¿Uhh? ¡Oh, gusto en conocerte! –respondió Ichigo sorprendido.

Algo los interrumpió repentinamente e Ichigo salió corriendo del salón. Amane no volvió a verlo el resto del día.

Al día siguiente Ichigo continuaba con la misma actitud pensativa y distante, pero parecía aún más preocupado y molesto. Extrañamente, Uryuu parecía encontrarse en una situación similar. ¿Habría ocurrido algo entre ellos dos días atrás? Desde aquél día, Ichigo se había mostrado distante con ella, algo que la hacía sentir confundida pero sobre todo, triste; sin embargo, cada vez estaba más preocupada por él. Cuando entró al salón, Tatsuki ya se encontraba en su lugar y al ver las banditas que llevaba en el labio inferior no pudo dejar de preguntar.

\- Amane, ¿qué te sucedió? – inquirió preocupada. – ¡Ese labio está muy lastimado e hinchado!

\- ¡Oh, no es nada, Tatsuki! Me golpee anoche con una de las puertas de la alacena. La verdad es que no pensé que hubiese sido tan fuerte. Creo que iré a la enfermería durante el receso.

\- ¡Oh, Amane!, debe dolerte mucho. ¿Quieres que te acompañe cuando vayas?

\- Claro, Tatsuki. Te lo agradezco – dijo tratando de sonreír pero en realidad le dolía horriblemente.

Ichigo alcanzó a escuchar y volteó brevemente a verla, pero cuando Amane lo miró, Ichigo rehuyó su mirada. Amane se sentó, dándole la espalda. Sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta del momento en el que Ichigo se levantó y arrastró violentamente hacia el exterior a Hirako, el chico nuevo que iba entrando en ese momento al salón. ¿Qué estaba pasando con esos dos? Al término de las clases, Keigo se acercó a Ichigo para invitarlo a dar la vuelta, pero lo rechazó disculpándose y diciendo que quería ir a casa solo. Amane simplemente lo observó partir. Esta vez, tampoco se despidió de ella.

Caminaba hacia su casa cuando Amane descubrió en una de las calles a Hirako discutiendo con una bonita chica de baja estatura, rubia y de aspecto rudo y amenazante; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que cargaba una espada en su espalda. En ese momento, desde otra dirección aparecieron Inoue y Chad. Amane decidió ocultarse en la esquina tratando de escuchar la conversación que llegaba hasta ella. Inoue se dirigió a Hirako.

\- Sé que si le pregunto a Kurosaki-kun lo que está ocurriendo, responderá que nada. Así que pensé preguntarte directamente a ti, Hirako-kun – dijo con determinación. -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Kurosaki-kun?

Antes de que Hirako pudiera responder, la chica que lo acompañaba lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Hah! ¿Y pensaste que te lo diríamos? – inquirió sarcástica. - Sarugaki Hiyori –exclamó de repente.

\- ¿Huh? –atinaron a decir Chad e Inoue al mismo tiempo con cara de sorpresa.

\- Ese es mi nombre. Ahora es el turno de ustedes.

\- Inoue Orihime. – Yasutora Sado –respondieron.

\- ¡Ah, una princesa y un tigre! En fin, realmente no tengo nada más que decir, así que, simplemente los mataré – respondió la chica en tono sombrío, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Súbitamente Hirako la tomó por la cintura y echó a correr tan rápido con ella al hombro, que desaparecieron casi en un instante. Inoue intentó seguirlos, pero Chad la detuvo.

\- ¡Detente, Inoue! –gritó. Sería imposible para nosotros atraparlos a esa velocidad y si pudiéramos hacerlo, creo que realmente nos asesinarían.

\- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo con todo el mundo? ¿En qué clase de peligro está metido Ichigo? - pensó Amane.

En ese momento, una espantosa presión espiritual pareció llenar el ambiente. Era completamente sofocante y al mismo tiempo… le recordó vagamente esa sensación de miedo y angustia que experimentó cuando sintió el cambio en la energía de Ichigo antes de su viaje a la Sociedad de Almas. - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se preguntó. En ese momento Chad e Inoue echaron a correr en dirección a algún lugar, y decidió seguirlos.

\- Necesito saber… Tengo que saber qué está ocurriendo – dijo decidida.

Mientras corría detrás de ellos en dirección a la parte este de Karakura, notó como algunas personas caían a su alrededor.

– ¡Oh, Dios! Solo… están inconscientes… – pensó, tratando de convencerse a sí misma pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, mientras sentía como si una poderosa energía estuviera tratando de arrancar el alma de su cuerpo. Titubeó unos instantes pero continuó su loca carrera detrás de Inoue y Chad. Cuando llegaron al lugar, vio algo que la dejó sin aliento. Grandes cantidades de pequeñas luces de un azul pálido flotaban hacia un mismo punto del parque.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Acaso esas luces son… almas? – se preguntó con horror.

Comenzó a caminar con precaución, tratando de ocultarse entre los arbustos. Al aproximarse hacia un claro entre los árboles, comenzó a ver gente desvanecida en todas direcciones a donde dirigía su vista. Entonces los vio. Dos individuos con apariencia humana, que no eran humanos, ni eran como los hollows que Ichigo y Rukia solían cazar. Uno enorme y descomunal; el otro delgado y de una estatura similar a la de cualquier ser humano promedio. Ambos con unas máscaras blancas cubriendo parte de su cabeza y rostro y unos extraños huecos en su pecho. Amane se encontraba a cierta distancia pero su conversación era lo suficientemente perceptible.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pueden saber bien espíritus tan débiles? – dijo el más bajo.

\- Bueno, se me quedaban viendo como si fuera un fenómeno – respondió el de tamaño descomunal.

\- Los humanos no pueden vernos así que no podrían haber estado mirándote a ti.

\- Ya sé, ya sé pero aún así no me gusta. Y ahora qué, cuántos vamos a matar.

\- Solo uno. Puedes dejar en paz a los otros.

\- ¿Tenemos que encontrar un simple insecto en un nido lleno de ellos?

\- Escuché que actualmente en el mundo humano hay al menos tres con fuerza notable. El resto, son basura. No debería ser difícil encontrarlos.

\- Qué sorpresa, tenemos un sobreviviente – dijo el gigante volviéndose hacia alguien. Amane pudo ver a Tatsuki arrodillada frente al de enorme tamaño.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Tatsuki confundida. - ¿Qué son ellos?

\- ¿Fuiste golpeada por mi Gonzui y tu espíritu no se echó a volar? – dijo sonriendo malévolamente. – Ulquiorra – gritó. - ¿Es ella?

\- Observa cuidadosamente, tonto. Su espíritu está a punto de colapsar solo por estar cerca de ti. Ella es basura – respondió el tal Ulquiorra.

\- ¿Así que es una coincidencia que sobrevivieras al Gonzui? Qué aburrido. Entonces adiós – dijo.

Cuando se disponía a atacarla, Inoue corrió junto a ella y Chad se interpuso entre el monstruo y ellas. Lo que siguió fue simplemente increíble.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

\- Inoue – dijo Chad. – Haz lo que planeamos, toma a Arisawa y corre.

\- Está bien, ten cuidado Sado-kun – respondió Inoue mientras se alejaba del lugar con Tatsuki.

\- Ulquiorra, ¿es él?

\- Yammy, si hubieras invertido algún tiempo en entrenar sus habilidades de razonamiento y de observación resultaría obvio que es basura también.

\- Ok, entonces.

Chad enfrentó al tal Yammy soltando un golpe con el brazo derecho, cubierto por algo parecido a una armadura negra. Con fuerza sobrehumana su brazo fue desgarrado mientras era lanzado por el aire como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Sado-kun! – gritó Inoue, soltando a Tatsuki, al tiempo que corría para tratar de ayudarlo.

\- Ulquiorra… ¿esta chica es basura también?

\- Si, basura – respondió. – Mátala.

Yammy intentó golpearla y algo parecido a un escudo apareció frente a ella, protegiéndola. Inoue se puso de pie y se preparó con intención de enfrentarlo, pero en ese momento apareció Ichigo entre el monstruo y ella, deteniendo con su espada la enorme mano que se disponía a herirla.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú…? – gritó Yammy.

\- Kurosaki-kun… - murmuró Inoue.

\- Siento llegar tarde, Inoue – respondió Ichigo.

\- No, yo lo siento, Kurosaki-kun… si fuera un poco más fuerte.

\- No te disculpes, Inoue. No te preocupes tampoco. Todo estará bien… ¡después de acabar con estos dos! – gritó. – ¡Bankai!

Una súbita explosión de energía apareció a su alrededor. Amane lo perdió de vista por un momento y cuando pudo verlo vestía un atuendo diferente al shihakusho que había visto hasta ese momento y el aspecto de su zanpakutou había cambiado.

\- Tensa Zangetsu – exclamó mientras caminaba hacia los dos seres. – Inoue, vete - pidió.

\- ¿Dijo Bankai? Hey, Ulquiorra, ¿es este chico…? – preguntó Yammy

\- El cabello anaranjado y el bankai negro, si, el es nuestro objetivo, Yammy – respondió Ulquiorra.

\- ¡Qué afortunado! Nos has ahorrado el tiempo de buscarte – exclamó mientras soltaba un impresionante golpe que Ichigo detuvo con increíble facilidad.

\- ¿Eres tú el que desgarró el brazo derecho de Chad…? – preguntó.

Yammy lo miró sorprendido.

\- Entonces voy a… tomar tu brazo derecho también – le advirtió y con un rápido movimiento se elevó en el aire y le cortó el brazo.

El monstruo llevó su única mano a la empuñadura de su espada e Ichigo lo miró sorprendido, al tiempo que titubeante se llevaba una mano al rostro. En ese momento Yammy descargó una patada sobre el estómago de Ichigo y Amane vio cómo comenzó a arrojar sangre por la boca. Cubrió la suya para acallar el grito que salió de su garganta.

\- ¡Kurosaki-san! – gritó Inoue y corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Aléjate Inoue! – gritó Ichigo y pero ya era tarde y fue recibida con un brutal golpe que la lanzó a varios metros de distancia mientras Yammy volvía a golpearlo con fuerza inaudita.

Amane no comprendía por qué Ichigo permanecía inmóvil. Se encontraba estático, en una especie de trance que le impedía moverse, mientras Yammy continuaba golpeándolo sin misericordia. Comenzó a correr en dirección a él, tratando de no pensar en el intenso dolor que sentía a causa de la golpiza que Ichigo estaba recibiendo, pero tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera para que cesara ese brutal castigo. Cuando Yammy se disponía a asestar otro golpe sobre él, arrodillado e indefenso, Amane llegó hasta donde se encontraban.

\- ¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Yammy se detuvo. Ichigo levantó el rostro intentando ver de quien se trataba, a través de la sangre que corría por su rostro, pero no pudo.

\- ¿Y tú quien demonios eres? - preguntó - ¿Cómo es que no has muerto? - inquirió. En ese momento, un escudo se interpuso entre Ichigo y Yammy y aparecieron una mujer de largo cabello violeta y… ¿Urahara-san?

\- Hola, perdón por llegar tarde, Kurosaki-san – dijo.

– ¡Pronto, aléjate de aquí! - le ordenó la mujer a Amane.

Amane luchó contra el deseo de llegar hasta Ichigo, porque de hacerlo era probable que empeorara las cosas tal como ocurrió con Inoue. Solo pudo quedarse de pie, estática, sofocada y adolorida, conteniendo las lágrimas de angustia y de miedo.

Urahara y la mujer se encargaron de contener a Yammy. Ella era simplemente formidable, utilizando golpes y técnicas con una fuerza y una velocidad increíbles. Cuando logró derribarlo, rápidamente se acercó a Inoue para ayudarla, mientras Urahara continuaba luchando con él, quien había conseguido ponerse nuevamente en pie. Después de un rato que a Amane le pareció eterno, ambos seres desaparecieron en una abertura que Ulquiorra abrió en el espacio frente a ellos. La extraña mujer y Urahara tomaron a Inoue, Chad e Ichigo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desvanecieron.

Amane caminó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Tatsuki inconsciente y esperó a que despertara, sin dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había presenciado. Jamás imaginó ni por un instante el enorme peligro que significaba ser un shinigami y al que constantemente se encontraba expuesto Ichigo.

\- ¿Por qué? -se preguntaba desesperadamente; -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Tatsuki reaccionó después de un rato. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente se encontró con un rostro que le resultó conocido.

\- ¿Amane? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Shhh, tranquilízate Tatsuki. Ya todo terminó, no te preocupes. Yo te acompañaré a casa, ¿está bien?

\- Si… si…, está bien.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Creo que sí, Amane. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Eso me gustaría saber, Tatsuki. Créeme, eso me gustaría saber – respondió confundida.

Amane la ayudó a incorporarse y después de unos minutos, se dirigieron lentamente a la casa de Tatsuki. Una vez que la dejó en casa, Amane se dirigió al río. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había presenciado. Ella nunca había visto a Ichigo combatiendo hollows, pero resultaba evidente que era muy hábil y además poseía una gran fuerza; eso sin contar su impresionante y descomunal energía espiritual. Se acercó al lugar donde solía esperar el crepúsculo y se sentó.

Su mente era una marejada de pensamientos y su corazón un total caos de sentimientos y emociones. El recuerdo de las imágenes de Ichigo siendo golpeado brutalmente, sangrando indefenso, haciendo todo por proteger a Chad y a Inoue la hicieron estremecerse. Pero no solamente trataba de protegerlos a ellos, Ichigo estaba tratando de proteger a todos, no importaba a quienes o a cuántos, sencillamente, él tenía que protegerlos.

\- ¿Cuándo tomaste la decisión de llevar esa responsabilidad a cuestas, Ichigo? – se preguntó angustiada. - ¿Cuánto más arriesgarás tu vida? ¿Cuántas veces te veré lastimado, sangrando o agonizando? – exclamó mientras lágrimas de miedo y dolor comenzaban a correr por su rostro. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo?, se preguntó. No, ella no soportaría verlo así nuevamente. Ya resultaba bastante terrible tener que padecer en carne propia el dolor que él experimentaba.

\- Ichigo… yo te amo, con todo mi corazón. Daría mi vida por ti y por estar a tu lado, pero… habiendo elegido ese camino… yo resultaría inútil – pensó afligida.

Exactamente como se sintió en el momento en que era golpeado despiadadamente; total y absolutamente inútil, impotente ante algo que desconocía; solo sería un lastre, una distracción, un estorbo; no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo; y por más que lo quisiera o lo deseara, ella no podía seguirlo a ese mundo espiritual en el que se movía. Nunca podría hacerlo. Tenía que dejarlo ser y para ello, tenía que dejarlo ir. Resultaba tan difícil y doloroso aceptar que esta vez sus caminos definitivamente se separarían.

\- Pero si ese es el camino que significa tu felicidad, Ichigo, aunque no pueda seguirte, siempre estaré para ti, para apoyarte y para escucharte si me necesitas; tal como lo prometí aquélla noche, porque tu felicidad es también la mía – exclamó sollozando inconsolablemente.

A final de cuentas ella también tendría que partir algún día. Lo sabía desde el principio. Su vida había sido, era y sería un constante cúmulo de ausencias y despedidas. Pero esta vez, llevaría esa felicidad con ella. Esa felicidad y su amor por Ichigo la acompañarían por el resto de su vida. No supo en qué momento se ocultó el sol, ni supo cuanto tiempo lloró desconsolada y desesperadamente hasta que se agotaron sus lágrimas. ¿Pero qué importancia tenía eso? Se estaba despidiendo de Ichigo, con quien chocó en una esquina una mañana de octubre, en su primer día de clases en Karakura.

Al día siguiente Ichigo no se presentó a clases. Tampoco Chad e Inoue.

– Ojalá se recuperen pronto – pensó Amane preocupada. Sabía que Ichigo se encontraba bien y eso para ella era un alivio, pero podía sentir su miedo y un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Se encontraba profundamente deprimido y eso la hizo sentir terriblemente triste y angustiada. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Ichigo? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? – se preguntó.

Casí sonrió al pensar en lo irónico de esa horrible situación; ambos siendo aterrorizados por el mismo ser, el propio Ichigo, o mejor dicho, una parte de él. No pudo evitar un escalofrío al recordar el día que estuvo en su habitación. - Ojalá Ichigo encuentre pronto la forma de controlar a ese monstruo – pensó. Seguramente la encontraría pero, mientras no fuera así, tal vez era hora de empezar a preocuparse por lo que ella haría si el Ichigo Oscuro volvía a aparecer.

A la hora de la salida, se encontró con Ishida quien amablemente la invitó a caminar juntos hasta la casa de ella. Amane aceptó con una sonrisa y comenzaron a alejarse de la escuela. Mientras caminaban, se dio cuenta que Uryuu continuaba preocupado, retraído e incluso triste.

\- Uryuu… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo pensativa.

\- ¿Eh…? Oh, sí, por supuesto Amane – respondió sobresaltado.

\- ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? Desde el día que comenzaron las clases, te he notado distraído y preocupado, Uryuu. Me llama la atención porque… no es tu comportamiento habitual. Sueles ser serio y distante, pero siempre emana de ti una agradable y positiva energía.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto. Eres un chico estupendo, Uryuu, pero creo que por tu forma de ser, demasiado predecible también – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Bueno… yo – guardó silencio un momento. – En realidad nada, Amane. Es simplemente que me preocupa mantener el buen resultado de mis notas – respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer eso, Uryuu? No pensé que me subestimaras tanto – bromeó.

\- ¿Y por qué no deberías creerlo? – preguntó con tranquilidad. – No es que te subestime Amane, pero no hay otra razón – dijo cortésmente.

\- Tal vez debo plantearlo de otra forma, Uryuu. Es lógico que te preocupes por mantener tus notas, pero a alguien como tú, no es algo que le cueste realmente trabajo. - Por tu expresión me parece más bien que echas de menos algo. Me da la impresión de que perdiste algo sumamente valioso durante las vacaciones y eso lastima tu corazón profundamente – dijo mirándolo de reojo. Uryuu permanecía en silencio.

\- De hecho, ahora que recuerdo, me dijiste que las actividades que realizaste durante el verano, fueron ejercicio al aire libre, práctica de tiro con arco y estrategias de combate. Me queda claro que eres sumamente hábil… con el arco…, - guardó silencio un momento. - Pero ¿estrategias de combate? ¿Para luchar contra quién, Uryuu? Como pasatiempo suena un tanto extraño aunque, debo reconocer que hay gente extraña – dijo con naturalidad. Uryuu la miró perplejo. ¿Cómo sabía Amane que tenía habilidad con el arco? Decidió permanecer callado.

\- ¿Te sorprende, Uryuu? Pero es cierto, ya he tenido oportunidad de observar tu habilidad con el arco y es… sorprendente. Sobre todo cuando se trata de cacerías de… ¿hollows?, y competencias con… ¿shinigamis? – dijo mirándolo nuevamente de reojo. - Debo suponer entonces que las estrategias de combate son para las persecuciones y el ejercicio al aire libre para cazar la mayor cantidad posible.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Amane? - se detuvo mientras respondía contrariado, mirando al suelo.

\- Vi lo que ocurrió aquél día con Ichigo, Uryuu. Vi lo que hicieron y me pareció lo más absurdo del mundo. Atraer a esos monstruos para satisfacer su propio ego, fue algo verdaderamente tonto. Vi como blandías ese arco de energía y también te escuché decir que eres un Quincy – concluyó con firmeza. – Algo serio ocurrió ese día, porque al siguiente llegaste lastimado de los brazos, el mismo día que Ichigo te invitó a que los acompañaras durante el almuerzo… el día que casualmente desapareció Rukia. El día que estuvieron... a punto de asesinar a Ichigo – exclamó con pesar mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo al recordar esa noche.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que sabes todo eso, Amane? – pregunto sorprendido. - ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- No me lo dijo nadie, Uryuu. Todo lo he visto, lo he sentido y lo he concluido por mí misma. Tú también poseías grandes cantidades de energía espiritual, pero algo ocurrió en las vacaciones porque desde que iniciaron las clases, ya no he podido percibirla.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso tú… podías sentir mi energía? – inquirió mirándola asombrado.

\- Sí, al igual que he sentido la de Ichigo desde el día que la despertaron los poderes de Rukia. Solo hasta entonces pude percibir la tuya. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Uryuu? ¿Acaso tú acompañaste a Ichigo a esa famosa Sociedad de Almas? ¿A ti también te ocurrió algo estando allá?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas si a mí también me ocurrió algo? ¿Acaso ocurre algo con Kurosaki? – preguntó confundido.

\- Sí Uryuu, algo extraño ocurre con Ichigo. Pero no estoy hablando contigo por lo que le sucede a él. De una forma o de otra, el se las arreglará para estar bien. Me preocupa lo que pasa contigo, Uryuu.

\- De acuerdo Amane – dijo resignado. - ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – preguntó mirándola fijamente. – Supongo que sí, desde que estás enterada de todo y nadie más lo sabe – dijo después de un momento. – Te diré lo que quieres saber pero a cambio ¿me dirás cómo fue que te enteraste de todo esto? – inquirió.

\- De acuerdo. Te diré cómo lo supe, Uryuu – dijo Amane sonriendo. – Te preguntaré como solía hacerlo Ichigo, ¿tú casa o mi casa?

\- ¿Qué te parece en mi casa, Amane? Después de ese día que Kurosaki y yo te acompañamos a tu casa, comencé a temer por mi vida – bromeó. – No, en serio Amane, realmente sentí que Kurosaki estuvo a punto de matarme – dijo con seriedad. – Además, no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas por rumores absurdos y esas cosas – sonrió.

\- Está bien Uryuu. Entonces en tu casa – aceptó.

\- De acuerdo, Amane, debemos doblar en la siguiente esquina a la izquierda – dijo Ishida sonriendo, mientras caminaban en dirección a su casa.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14. Tratando de controlar la oscuridad.**

El lunes de la siguiente semana, después del incidente en el parque, Amane volvió a ver a Ichigo en clases vendado de la cabeza y con heridas en el rostro, con una profunda expresión de angustia y culpa. Cuando Ichigo se dirigía a su asiento, saludo a Amane con un movimiento de mano; ella apenas pudo sonreírle. Se sentía horriblemente adolorida y cansada y le había costado mucho trabajo levantarse para ir a la escuela. Ojalá la pesadilla que estaba viviendo terminara pronto, aunque muy a su pesar debía reconocer que las dos últimas visitas del Ichigo Oscuro habían sido menos crueles.

Era la hora del almuerzo y en ese momento, se escuchó mucho alboroto en el pasillo. Minutos después, unos estudiantes entraron en el salón. Todos eran algo extraños, pero en esa escuela ¿habría algo que no resultara extraño?, pensó Amane. Al parecer Ichigo los conocía porque comenzó a decir sus nombres en voz alta aunque estaba muy sorprendido de verlos ahí.

-¿Chicos, qué están haciendo aquí?

\- Es una orden – respondió uno de los extraños alumnos con largo cabello rojo y tatuajes. - Dijeron que nos preparáramos para una confrontación con los arrancar… que viniéramos al mundo humano y nos encontráramos con el grupo del shinigami en activo.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa "arran" algo? – preguntó Ichigo desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera sabías quiénes eran y comenzaste a pelear?

Una voz conocida se dirigió a Ichigo.

\- Son los que patearon tu trasero hace unos días – se escuchó una voz conocida. Repentinamente, alguien apareció en la ventana. Cuando Ichigo se volvió para ver a la persona que se encontraba en el marco, sonriendo, no pudo ocultar su expresión de asombro pero al mismo tiempo de alivio. Era Rukia Kuchiki.

\- Rukia – balbuceó Ichigo.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Ichigo – dijo e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él con una patada que lo lanzó a los brazos de uno de esos extraños estudiantes, quien lo sujetó por la espalda mientras Rukia lo abofeteaba a placer. Se hablaban y trataban con tanta familiaridad, de una forma tan ruda pero al mismo tiempo tan íntima.

\- ¡Maldición! –dijo Ichigo.

\- ¿Qué significa esa tímida mirada en tu cara? –espetó Rukia con enojo.

\- ¿Qué? – atinó a responder.

Se colocó un guante y de un golpe hizo emerger su forma de shinigami, lo arrastró hacia la ventana con ella y desaparecieron. Cuando los vio y escuchó, comprendió que ella había sido quizá la principal razón por la que Ichigo decidió continuar siendo un shinigami. Su corazón se contrajo de dolor al punto de no poder respirar. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento. Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. Probablemente así era mejor.

Esa noche Amane se encontraba en la calle. Había concluido temprano su tarea y salió a comprar algunos blocks y lápices de dibujo. Se dirigía a su casa cuando comenzó a sentir esa presión espiritual sofocante y densa, maligna, igual a la de los dos extraños seres que atacaron a Ichigo, Inoue y Chad, hacía unos días en el parque.

– Deben ser más de dos esta vez - pensó Amane – porque la presión es insoportable. Se percibía una enorme tensión y la sensación de algo amenazante en el ambiente. Amane sintió escalofríos y continuó caminando. Llegando a una esquina sintió la energía de Ichigo y súbitamente apareció frente a sus ojos, en medio de un feroz combate con un extraño hombre de cabellos azules, alto y con una espada y una máscara que cubría su mejilla derecha y parte de su mentón.

Ichigo blandiendo su espada, soltaba poderosos golpes a una impresionante velocidad; sin embargo su oponente los esquivaba con una increíble facilidad; súbitamente, cuando Ichigo trató de asestar un nuevo golpe, el enemigo tomó su zanpakutou por la hoja con una de sus manos, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia con una fuerza descomunal. Ichigo se frenó en el aire con mucho esfuerzo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el hombre de azules cabellos estaba frente a él a punto de asestar un golpe con intención asesina.

Ichigo lo esquivó a gran velocidad al tiempo que intentaba dar un golpe con su espada, que su oponente esquivó una vez más al tiempo que asestaba una patada en el rostro de Ichigo con una fuerza despiadada. Amane alcanzó a escuchar cómo el extraño hombre con ese agujero en el estómago comenzaba a hablar con desdén.

\- ¿Esa cosa es un Bankai? Psh. ¡Me decepcionas, shinigami! ¿Todo lo que tu bankai hace es aumentar tu velocidad? ¿Eso es todo? – gritaba mientras observaba a Ichigo con desprecio.

En ese momento Ichigo, de pie, sosteniendo con ambas manos su negra zanpakutou comenzó a incrementar su presión espiritual haciendo emanar de la espada una energía mezcla de color negro y rojo que casi la asfixiaba.

\- ¡Getsuga Tenshou! – gritó al tiempo de lanzar un golpe con todo su poder.

El hombre de azules cabellos solo alcanzó a cruzar los brazos frente a su rostro antes de recibir el impacto. Ichigo permaneció de pie en el suelo, sangrando y jadeando. Cuando la nube producida por la explosión se disipó, el extraño hombre tenía una espantosa herida de forma transversal sobre el pecho, ambos antebrazos heridos y una herida en la sien izquierda.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo sorprendido. – ¡Esa clase de técnica no estaba en el reporte de Ulquiorra… shinigami! – exclamó con un tono de satisfacción.

¿Eso termina con tu decepción? Arrancar – lo retó Ichigo. Amane se dio cuenta que Ichigo llevaba nuevamente una mano a su rostro, titubeante, mientras lo escuchaba hablar consigo mismo.

\- …Espera… solo un poco más, maldición… - dijo.

Pudo notar que el Ichigo Oscuro, luchaba fuertemente por liberarse. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – pensó consternada. Pensando en los sucesos ocurridos las noches anteriores, era obvio que estaba tratando con toda su fuerza de emerger para ganar el control sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo mientras él luchaba con toda su fuerza para evitarlo pero, ¿qué sucedería si no lo lograba? - ¡Esa es la razón por la que Ichigo está tan preocupado! ¡No sabe lo que podría sucederle! – dedujo. Pero… ¿no se suponía que el Ichigo Oscuro solo deseaba que Ichigo se mantuviera vivo? Si eso era lo único que quería, entonces ¿Ichigo se encontraba en peligro de morir frente a ese enemigo y esa era la razón por la cual luchaba por emerger? – se preguntó angustiada.

De pronto un ruido a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos. De reojo alcanzó a ver que en la esquina opuesta a donde ella se encontraba, estaba oculta Tatsuki, observando temerosa lo que ocurría. Amane vio en ese momento como en el cielo comenzaba a aparecer una abertura como la de aquél día en el parque con los otros dos extraños sujetos. Un hombre apareció mientras el sujeto de los cabellos azules comenzaba a reír frenéticamente.

\- ¡Bien!, ¿no es esto grandioso shinigami? ¡Parece que al final… será un mérito matarte! Ichigo parecía no escucharlo ni poner atención. - ¡Hey! Deja de mirar sin prestar atención, shinigami! Ahora es mi turno – dijo llevando una mano a su espada. En ese momento, el sujeto que apareció en la abertura se colocó a espaldas del tipo del cabello azul quien pareció sumamente sorprendido.

\- Tousen… - ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? – gritó furioso.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras que Amane no fue capaz de escuchar. Ella solo observaba a Ichigo, confundido y sangrando. Súbitamente los dos se dirigieron hacia la abertura e Ichigo comenzó a gritar.

\- E… espera. ¿A donde demonios crees que vas? – gritó furioso.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó el tipo del cabello azul. - ¡Regreso a Hueco Mundo!

\- ¡Deja de joder! ¿Vienes y nos atacas y te vas así como así? – gritó Ichigo

\- ¡Deja de bromear! – respondió.

\- ¡Nuestra pelea no ha terminado!

\- ¡Deja de joder!– gritó con desprecio. - Nuestra inconclusa pelea salvó tu vida, shinigami. Esa técnica que utilizaste te lastimó también. Puedo decir con solo verte que tienes tal ve más de esos para atacar. Pero aún cuando pudieras dispararlos todo el día… ni así serías capaz de golpearme en mi forma liberada.

\- ¿Forma liberada? – preguntó Ichigo confundido.

\- No olvides mi nombre y pide para que nunca lo escuches una segunda vez. Grimmjow JeagerJaques. ¡La próxima vez que lo escuches será tu fin shinigami! – gritó mientras desaparecía por la abertura.

Ichigo se quedó de pie, estático. Amane sintió el deseo de acercarse a él pero en ese momento apareció otro shinigami. Alto, de rojos cabellos y malherido. Uno de los extraños alumnos que llegaron ese día al salón de clases.

\- ¿Se fue? ¿Perdiste? – murmuró en un tono de resignación y alivio. Ichigo permaneció en silencio. Después de unos minutos, respondió.

\- Perdí – dijo sin poder evitar el tono decepción y derrota en su voz.

\- Idiota, estar vivo es mejor que ganar – dijo y Amane pensó que quizá estaba en lo cierto, pero… ¡se trataba de Ichigo! Para él, eso nunca sería suficiente.

\- Deja de mentir. Si fueras yo no dirías eso. No pude proteger a nadie. Las personas que están heridas… ni siquiera puedo curarlas. Yo… perdí… – dijo con amargura, mirando hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno justo donde había desaparecido su enemigo – Grimmjow – murmuró. Después de unos minutos que a Amane le parecieron eternos, Ichigo y el otro shinigami desaparecieron.

En ese momento salió de la calle donde estaba oculta y al voltear se dio cuenta que Tatsuki había hecho lo mismo. Se miraron con sorpresa y confusión.

\- Amane ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras la veía tambalearse. Corrió a donde ella se encontraba. ¿Amane, qué sucede? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- Nada… no es… nada, Tatsuki. No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? ¿Qué está pasando con Ichigo? – preguntó confundida y asustada.

\- Creo que fue algo que está más allá de nuestro entendimiento, Tatsuki. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a casa? – dijo Amane con voz cansada.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes Amane? Estás muy pálida y sudando frío.

\- Quizá porque pude sentir los golpes que recibió Ichigo – dijo sonriendo con pesar.

\- ¡Amane! ¡Debes… debes estár bromeando! – dijo asustada. Amane caminó hacia la luz y le mostró a Tatsuki el difuso moretón sobre su mejilla izquierda. Recogió su cabello y Tatsuki pudo ver otra mancha violácea en la base de su cuello. No dejó de notar que tenía otros moretones y marcas de algo parecido a ¿mordidas?, en gran parte de su cuello y lo que se alcanzaba a apreciar en sus hombros y espalda.

\- ¡Amane! Pero… esto es… imposible. Esos golpes los recibió Ichigo y… ¡pudieron haberte matado! ¿Desde cuándo ha estado pasando esto? Ichigo lleva algún tiempo haciendo… lo que sea que está haciendo. Amane, dime por favor ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

\- Yo también quisiera saberlo, Tatsuki. Solo sé que todo esto comenzó… desde que él… se convirtió en shinigami.

\- ¡Amane! – dijo sorprendida.

\- Es una larga historia, Tatsuki. Te prometo que te la contaré pero por ahora, creo que será mejor que vayamos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tienes razón, Amane. Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Al día siguiente, Ichigo no se presentó a clases. Tampoco Rukia. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, pensó Amane y por alguna razón, podía sentir el miedo de Ichigo. ¿Estaría en casa? Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo con él, así que iría a su casa al terminar las clases para ver si podía averiguar algo con las niñas y con Isshin-san.

\- ¡Adelante, Amane! – dijo Yuzu cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Está Ichi-nii contigo? – preguntó Karin preocupada.

\- Karin, Yuzu, ¿cómo están? – dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se dirigía a la sala. - No. Ichigo no está conmigo. De hecho, vine a ver si se encontraba aquí porque no se presentó a la escuela.

\- Estamos muy preocupados desde la mañana, Amane – dijo Yuzu consternada. - Cuando fui a buscarlo para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo, no estaba en su cuarto. -¿A dónde pudo haber ido Amane? Rukia-chan también salió a buscarlo.

\- ¿Rukia? ¿Vino a buscarlo tan temprano?

Karin solo se le quedó mirando sin atinar a decir algo. Yuzu guardó silencio pensando lo qué debía responder.

\- Yuzu, Karin, por favor, no se preocupen. Lo importante ahora es encontrar a Ichigo – dijo en tono tranquilizador.

\- Rukia-chan… se está quedando con nosotros – respondió Yuzu inclinando la cabeza mientras Karin miraba a Amane apesadumbrada. – No tiene donde quedarse y perdió todas sus cosas… pero está durmiendo con nosotras – dijo con tristeza.

\- Yuzu, por favor, mírame – dijo Amane tratando de tranquilizarla mientras miraba a Karin sonriendo – Solo vine para saber si Ichigo se encuentra bien. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ni por qué sentirse mal, ¿de acuerdo? Yo, estoy perfectamente – dijo sonriendo. - La razón por la cual Rukia se está hospedando aquí, es un asunto entre ella, Ichigo e Isshin-san, ¿de acuerdo? No es un asunto en el que yo deba opinar o decir algo, así que por favor Yuzu, Karin, no se preocupen ¿está bien?

\- Está bien, Amane – respondió Karin aliviada. – Pero estoy segura que Rukia tiene algo que ver con lo que sea que le ocurre a Ichi-nii – dijo molesta.

\- Tal vez, Karin, pero tal vez no. Si ella supiera dónde está Ichigo, no habría ninguna razón para que saliera a buscarlo ¿no crees?

\- Quizá tengas razón, Amane. Pero desde que ella apareció, Ichi-nii ya no es el mismo – dijo sin quitar su expresión irritada.

\- No te preocupes, Karin. Puede que ya no sea el mismo, pero quizá eso lo hace feliz, ¿no crees?

\- No lo creo, Amane. Tal vez sea feliz siendo un shi…, - repentinamente guardó silencio y desvió la mirada- … pero ella no lo hace feliz. Por culpa de Rukia Ichi-nii siempre resulta lastimado – continuó con enojo, mirándola nuevamente.

\- Está bien, Karin, no te preocupes. Yo… también sé que Ichigo es… - dijo dejando la frase flotando en el aire y mirándola fijamente. – Pero no creo que sea culpa de Rukia, ¿sabes? Si Ichigo sabe que puede resultar lastimado y aún así decide hacer lo que hace, tal vez sea porque en realidad es feliz haciéndolo ¿no lo crees? – dijo tratando de ser convincente. Karin la miró confundida. - Puede sonar extraño, pero a veces las personas hacemos cosas que pueden parecer incomprensibles para los demás; lo que no saben es que, lo que a ellos puede parecerles absurdo, a nosotros nos hace inmensamente felices - explicó con voz suave.

Karin la miró fijamente con una expresión de asombro, haciendo esfuerzos por entender por qué Amane no estaba molesta. Era obvio que ella estaba enamorada de Ichigo. ¿Por qué no estaba enojada con él? ¿Por qué lo defendía?

\- Te aseguro que algún día lo entenderás, Karin – dijo Amane sonriendo - pero por el momento, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que Ichigo se encuentre bien, ¿no crees?

\- Está bien, Amane – suspiró Karin. ¿Nos ayudarás a encontrarlo? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- ¡Por favor, Amane! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Oni-chan! – dijo Yuzu angustiada.

\- Por supuesto que las ayudaré a buscarlo. Y lo encontraremos, pero por favor, ya no estén tristes ¿quieren? Yo lo buscaré por mi cuenta y en cuanto sepa algo, les avisaré inmediatamente ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien, Amane. Muchas gracias – respondió Karin.

\- Entonces, debo irme. Será mejor que comience a buscarlo cuanto antes – dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar la mejilla de Yuzu y acariciar la cabeza de Karin. - No se preocupen, encontraré a Ichigo - dijo mientras se colocaba los zapatos y salía de la casa. Todo era demasiado extraño ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Por qué no le avisó a su familia?, pensó Amane preocupada.

\- Ichigo, ¿dónde estás? – exclamó mientras caminaba sin una dirección en particular. Quizá en algún momento pudiera percibir algo de su energía, al menos eso esperaba, y tal vez sería suficiente para saber hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Al parecer su esperanza se vio recompensada algún tiempo después de deambular, porque comenzó a sentir, aunque débilmente, la presión de energía de Ichigo y echó a correr hacia donde alcanzaba a sentirla. Empezó a sentir que el Ichigo Oscuro comenzaba a emerger. Iba en la dirección correcta. ¡Ahí estaba! Esa oscura energía era inconfundible.

– ¡Te encontré, te encontré, Ichigo! – pensó aliviada. Se dirigió hacia la zona donde se encontraban algunas estructuras de fábricas y edificios abandonados. Se detuvo frente a uno con los cristales completamente rotos. Ichigo estaba en ese lugar, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué se suponía que podría buscar en un lugar como ese? No podía simplemente presentarse como lo hizo en la tienda de Urahara-san. ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba saber, así que decidió ocultarse y esperar. Quizá en algún momento saldría. Pero pronto anochecería y sería peligroso permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo.

\- No importa - pensó; si no lo lograba ese día, entonces volvería cuántas veces fuera necesario hasta saber algo de Ichigo.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió esa energía oscura emergiendo con más fuerza que antes, y que gradualmente fue superando la de Ichigo, pero podía sentir la lucha que ambos sostenían. Conforme se iba incrementando la presión espiritual e Ichigo era sometido a alguna clase de castigo, entre continuos espasmos de dolor a Amane le costaba cada vez más respirar y mantenerse consciente.

Cuando creyó que no podría resistir más, hubo un último y súbito incremento en la presión espiritual de Ichigo que hizo que Amane comenzara a ver todo completamente negro. En el momento que Ichigo completó su transformación en hollow, en una calle cercana Amane quedó completamente inconsciente. Al día siguiente, Ichigo tampoco se presentó a clases.

– Al menos sé dónde se encuentra – pensó Amane - y hasta donde pude percibir, se encuentra bien. ¿Qué es lo que Ichigo está tratando de hacer? ¿Alguna clase de entrenamiento para controlar a ese ser? Probablemente estuviera funcionando puesto que el Ichigo Oscuro no había vuelto a visitarla. - ¡Ojalá no vuelva nunca! – suplicó Amane estremecida. Los siguientes dos días, al terminar las clases, se dirigió nuevamente a ese lugar y pudo comprobar que Ichigo continuaba en ese sitio.

En algún momento Inoue llegó, se detuvo y después de unos momentos, entró en el edificio. Lo importante ahora era decirle a su familia pero, ¿qué podía decirles? No podría mentirles ni a Yuzu ni a Karin. Quizá sería mejor comentarlo con Isshin-san. El encontraría la mejor forma de explicarles.

Después de lo ocurrido, Amane comenzó a tomar también clases de karate. Necesitaba ocupar cada minuto de su tiempo para dejar de sentir la profunda tristeza que por momentos la embargaba. Tatsuki asistía hacia tiempo a esas clases y poco a poco su relación se fue haciendo más cercana. En una ocasión, saliendo del entrenamiento, caminaron juntas a casa. Tatsuki aún sentía curiosidad por saber lo que había ocurrido la noche que descubrió aquéllas heridas en el cuerpo de Amane, así que decidió averiguar.

\- Amane, ¿qué te han parecido las clases de karate?

\- Estupendas, Tatsuki. Nunca imaginé que me gustarían tanto – reconoció.

\- En realidad no parece que te resulte difícil, Amane. Por supuesto, para llegar al nivel que me encuentro, te falta bastante entrenamiento pero para ser tu primera vez, lo haces con mucha facilidad – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Será tal vez que tengo una buena condición física – dijo con sencillez. – He pasado muchos años con los entrenamientos de kendo y además suelo hacer otro tipo de ejercicio. Quizá se deba a eso, Tatsuki.

\- ¿Puedo ser honesta contigo, Amane? Cuando te conocimos, durante el primer semestre, casi todos teníamos la impresión de que eras una chica engreída y arrogante. Quizá por esa actitud fría y distante que mantienes todo el tiempo. Pero me he dado cuenta que eres todo lo contrario – dijo sinceramente. - También me preguntaba cómo fue que Ichigo se acercó a ti; aunque tratándose de él, no resulta extraño que se sienta atraído hacia las personas que parecen diferentes o problemáticas como él; pero ahora lo entiendo – exclamó con una sonrisa.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir Tatsuki. ¿Gracias tal vez? – dijo tímidamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces, Amane? ¿Por qué tratas de mantener alejados a los demás? A veces me recuerdas a Ichigo. El tiene el hábito de hacer lo mismo pero en una forma diferente, ¿sabes?

\- Si he de ser sincera, Tatsuki, es porque temo que me lastimen. Tuve que aprender a una corta edad que era más seguro permanecer sola – dijo con melancolía. – Siempre he tenido problemas por mi apariencia y solía ser el blanco de todo tipo de burlas y bromas de mal gusto, así que tuve que hacer algo al respecto o llegaría un día en que no querría ni asomarme a la puerta – dijo riendo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraban frente a su casa.

\- Hemos llegado, Tatsuki. ¿Quieres pasar un momento? Podemos continuar platicando adentro – preguntó. – Eso, claro, si no tienes prisa.

\- No te preocupes, Amane. No tengo prisa.

\- Entonces, adelante – dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta principal y le indicó a Tatsuki donde podía dejar su calzado.

\- ¡Es una hermosa casa, Amane! – comentó.

\- Te lo agradezco, Tatsuki, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo está totalmente sola – explicó. – Ven, vayamos a la cocina. Ahí encontraremos algo para beber o comer si lo prefieres – dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

\- Amane… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió mientras se aproximaba a una silla para sentarse.

\- Claro, Tatsuki. ¿Qué deseas saber?

\- ¿Tú sientes algo por Ichigo? – preguntó seria. Amane sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Tatsuki? – dijo mientras pensaba para sus adentros si eran tan obvios sus sentimientos.

\- Conozco a Ichigo desde hace mucho tiempo, Amane. Y he aprendido a reconocer cuando algo le pasa. Desde que te conoció, comenzó a comportarse de una forma inusual – dijo con seriedad. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos?

\- En realidad, no pasa nada, Tatsuki. Simplemente nos sentíamos a gusto caminando juntos por las mañanas y a la salida de la escuela. Él… él fue muy gentil conmigo cuando llegué por primera vez y pensó que era una buena idea para que no me sintiera tan sola – respondió suavemente.

\- ¿Estás segura, Amane? Porque yo creo que hay algo más entre ustedes – dijo mirándola fijamente. Amane desvió su mirada. No sabía cómo o qué responder. Tampoco sabía hasta donde podía confiar en Tatsuki pero no estaba acostumbrada a mentir y prefirió guardar silencio.

\- ¿Lo ves? – escuchó decir a Tatsuki. – Es obvio que sientes algo por Ichigo, Amane, como también resulta obvio que él siente algo por ti. Y debe ser algo muy importante, desde el momento que te ocurren cosas… como lo que me mostraste aquélla noche – concluyó. - ¿Por qué no me dices qué está ocurriendo? Te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí, Amane.

\- Yo… yo no sé qué decir, Tatsuki. No creí que fuera tan… evidente – dijo apenada.

\- No es eso, Amane. Es simplemente que conozco a Ichigo y puedo decirte que él no es la clase de chico que suele caminar de repente con la chica nueva de la escuela y menos todos los días; mejoró mucho sus notas en inglés y español y en el grupo no podía haberlo ayudado nadie más que tú; eres la única que domina ambos idiomas - afirmó. - Tú mejoraste en matemáticas y nadie en el salón sabía cómo lo lograste, así que sólo pudo ser Ichigo. Fue el primero y el único en acercarse a ti, te mostró la escuela, almorzaba contigo algunas veces. Pero algo cambió, ¿no es así? Algo cambió desde que apareció Rukia Kuchiki, porque desde entonces Ichigo hace cosas extrañas. ¿Me dirás qué es lo que está sucediendo?

\- De acuerdo, Tatsuki – suspiró resignada. – Yo… me enamoré de Ichigo y al principio pareció que él de mí. Después de que Rukia apareció, todo cambió. Ella no pertenece a este mundo, Tatsuki, pero por alguna razón, Ichigo, Uryuu y yo, podemos ver cosas que otras personas no pueden, como… espíritus, almas y… monstruos o hollows como les llaman. Ichigo los ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo y yo he podido verlos toda mi vida – explicó. - Y al parecer, Inoue-san, Chad y tú también pueden verlos – dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- Bueno… eso comenzó después de lo ocurrido en casa de Orihime – dijo Tatsuki extrañada. - Algo pasó ahí y desde entonces, poco a poco he podido verlos con más claridad. Fue también cuando comencé a ver a Ichigo vestido con ese kimono negro – dijo pensativa.

\- Ichigo conoció a Rukia cuando él y su familia fueron atacados por uno de esos hollow y ella trataba de salvar sus vidas. Algo salió mal, resulto gravemene herida y tuvo que pasar sus poderes a Ichigo. Así fue como él se convirtió en shinigami o segador de almas - explicó. - En algún momento, otros como Rukia vinieron a buscarla y se la llevaron para ejecutarla en su mundo, pero Ichigo no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Se lo debía y la rescató de morir durante las vacaciones de verano. Cuando regresó… ya no era el mismo – dijo con tristeza. – Al parecer se enamoró de la vida de shinigami y… también de Rukia - murmuró. - Ichigo adopta la forma que vimos en la pista de carreras de la escuela, para poder luchar contra los hollows y esos seres extraños como los que vimos en el parque.

Tatsuki la miraba con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Le era difícil creer pero sobre todo comprender lo que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo, no podía menos que creerlo porque había visto a Ichigo con sus propios ojos, al igual que a esos seres de los que hablaba Amane. Pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella. ¿Cómo era que sentía y aparecían en su cuerpo las marcas de los golpes que recibía Ichigo? No podía entenderlo.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te ha estado ocurriendo lo que me mostraste esa noche, Amane? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Desde el aniversario de la muerte de la madre de Ichigo, me dí cuenta que podía sentir su dolor cuando lo herían – dijo con pesar. – Las marcas comenzaron a aparecer el día que Ichigo recibió esa golpiza en el parque.

\- ¡Amane! ¿Pero cómo puede estar pasando algo así? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, Tatsuki. Yo… me lo he preguntado muchas veces pero… no he podido encontrar una respuesta.

\- Y ¿qué son las otras marcas, Amane? – la miró inquisitiva. Ella sabía que eran marcas de mordidas, pero ¿quién pudo hacérselas? ¿Ichigo? ¿Acaso habían llegado tan lejos? ¡Por supuesto que no! Era absurdo siquiera pensarlo. Ichigo jamás haría algo así.

\- Yo… - Amane no supo qué decir y desvió la mirada. Tatsuki se dio cuenta y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- Amane ¿Quién fue? – demandó.

\- No es nada, Tatsuki. Por favor, no te preocupes… solo déjalo así ¿quieres? - dijo mientras su voz se hacía un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué no me preocupe? Amane, ¡alguien abusó de ti!, ¿y me dices que no me preocupe? ¿Quién fue, Amane? ¿Fue la misma persona que lastimó tu labio? – exclamó acercándose a Amane. – ¡Por favor, Amane! Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer algo, eso no puede quedarse así – dijo enojada. - ¿Fue Ichigo? ¿Acaso llegó… tan lejos? – preguntó temerosa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no fue Ichigo, Tatsuki! El jamás haría nada para lastimarme – exclamó enojada y asombrada de que ella pudiera pensar algo así. – ¡Y por supuesto que no hemos hecho nada! El nunca me lo pediría y yo no lo aceptaría – añadió ofendida.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasó, Amane? ¿Quién se atrevió a hacer algo así? – preguntó desconcertada.

Amane tendría que decirle, pero no podía decirle todo. Tatsuki era capaz de decírselo a su madre y ella por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia debía saberlo. De hecho, nadie debía saberlo. Era algo que simplemente no comprenderían. Únicamente metería en problemas a Ichigo y él ya tenía suficientes.

\- Tatsuki… por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie; absolutamente a nadie lo que voy a decirte. No importa si me crees o no, si lo entiendes o no. Esto debe quedar solamente entre tú y yo. ¿Lo prometes, Tatsuki? – suplicó con una mirada temerosa.

\- Amane… ¡me asustas!

\- ¡Promételo Tatsuki! – exclamó en voz alta. - Solo así estoy dispuesta a decirte lo que ocurrió – le advirtió.

\- De… de acuerdo, Amane. Te prometo que nadie más lo sabrá.

\- Durante las vacaciones de verano, algo siniestro y oscuro emergió en el interior de Ichigo. ¿Recuerdas a los dos extraños seres del parque? La energía que surgió en Ichigo es similar. Dijo que forma parte de Ichigo, pero que no son el mismo. Y en realidad, no lo son. Sólo toma el control de su cuerpo, pero su voz y sus ojos son completamente diferentes. Cuando el Ichigo Oscuro se manifiesta, la esclera de los ojos de Ichigo se torna negra, totalmente negra y el iris de un intenso color amarillo. Es algo… sobrecogedor – dijo asustada.

\- ¿El Ichigo Oscuro? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Amane? – preguntó con temor.

\- Porque lo he visto y porque ese Ichigo me lo dijo. El primer día de clases, fue la primera vez que me visitó.

\- ¿Te visitó? – preguntó confundida.

\- Sí. Estuvo aquí por la noche.

\- ¿Estuvo aquí? – dijo sintiendo escalofríos. - ¿Y… qué quería?

\- Yo… al principio creí que quería lastimar a Ichigo. Pero después me dijo que él está más preocupado por la vida de Ichigo que cualquier otra persona. Si Ichigo llega a morir, el también morirá. Lo único que desea es vivir y que Ichigo no desperdicie el inagotable poder que posee, aunque yo no le creo del todo.

\- Pero si no quería lastimar a Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que quería aquí?

\- Vino a buscarme a mí – dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Pero ¿por qué a ti, Amane? – preguntó con el cuerpo erizado de pánico.

\- ¡No lo sé! Solo dijo que me vió a través de los recuerdos de Ichigo, Tatsuki.

\- ¡Amane…! Eso es… demasiado siniestro.

\- Si, Tatsuki, en realidad lo es… - murmuró sin poder evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo.

\- Pero de cualquier manera, ¡sigue siendo Ichigo!

\- No, Tatsuki, no lo es. Ichigo es gentil, compasivo, generoso y protector. El jamás me habría hecho daño. Este otro ser es oscuro y malévolo.

\- ¿Y el fue quien te atacó, Amane?

\- Si… Pero solo disfrutaba de un juego perverso, me lastimó y dejó esas marcas. Afortunadamente no ocurrió nada más. Ichigo no sabe que eso pasó… y nunca debe saberlo, Tatsuki – dijo inclinando la cabeza mientras silenciosas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. – ¡Jamás se lo digas a Ichigo… ni a nadie más, Tatsuki, te lo ruego! – pidió llorando.

\- Pero… ¿qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar si regresa, Amane?

\- No creo que vuelva, Tatsuki. Ichigo está haciendo algo para tenerlo bajo control. Lo descubrí hace unos días y desde entonces ese Ichigo Oscuro no ha aparecido.

\- Amane ¿cómo has podido soportar todo esto sola?, – preguntó mirándola con pesar - ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho a nadie? – dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.

\- Quizá porque a las personas extrañas suelen ocurrirnos cosas extrañas – dijo tratando de sonreir.

\- ¡Tú no eres extraña, Amane! - exclamó. - Y en lo que a mí concierne, no te dejaré sola. Ignoro qué rayos esté pensando Ichigo respecto a Rukia, pero es un completo idiota si no es capaz de darse cuenta en dónde están verdaderamente sus sentimientos – dijo enojada.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15. La noche que desapareció el sonido celestial.**

Transcurrían lentamente los días e Ichigo continuaba sin ir a clases, aunque al parecer había logrado controlar al Ichigo Oscuro puesto que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Hueco Mundo, Aizen Sousuke examinaba una y otra vez el reporte de Ulquiorra, sobre su primera visita al mundo humano, aquél día de septiembre en el parque. Estaba completamente absorto observando el interesante poder de Inoue Orihime y por supuesto, ya había urdido un plan para generar una distracción en el mundo humano y la Sociedad de Almas, cuya finalidad era secuestrar a Inoue. No obstante, había algo en la grabación que observaba una y otra vez que llamó su atención.

Se dio cuenta que había otra joven, oculta entre los arbustos del parque. Una joven que atrapó su atención no solo por su belleza sino por el hecho de que en algún momento durante la lucha, cuando Yammy le propinaba una despiadada paliza al ryoka, se le veía correr en dirección a él, acercarse y distraer la atención del arrancar. ¿Qué hacía esa joven allí y por qué trataba de ayudarlo? Lucía tan frágil y delicada, aún más que la otra chica ryoka de extraños poderes. ¿Qué motivo podía ser tan poderoso como para arriesgarse a enfrentar a Yammy? Solo podía haber una respuesta, pensó mientras sonreía. Quizá resultaría interesante observar el efecto que tendría en Kurosaki Ichigo la "traición" de una amiga y la "desaparición" de otra.

Pero no desaparecerían al mismo tiempo. La joven de extraños poderes sería el anzuelo para llevar a Kurosaki Ichigo a Hueco Mundo y su plan contemplaba que la Sociedad de Almas concluyera que Inoue Orihime era una traidora. Conociendo su temperamento, eso era algo que el joven ryoka pondría en duda, lo que lo obligaría a ir solo a Hueco Mundo a tratar de rescatarla.

La otra joven podría servir para manipular las emociones de Kurosaki Ichigo en caso de ser necesario, pero su desaparición debía pasar completamente inadvertida o se arriesgaría a estropear un plan perfectamente calculado. Ya pensaría el mejor momento para traerla a Hueco Mundo y sabía a quien debía enviar por ella. Al final, de cualquier forma, ningún ryoka sería capaz de abandonar ese lugar con vida.

Después de todo un mes de ausencia, Ichigo volvió a la escuela. Saludó como siempre a Keigo y Mizuiro, quien le obsequió una entrada para un concierto que se celebraría el 5 de diciembre. Después de aceptar el boleto, Ichigo se dirigía al salón cuando Tatsuki, totalmente fuera de sí lo llamó.

\- ¡Ichigo! – gritó en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tatsuki? – preguntó.

\- Orihime no está aquí, ni en su casa ni en ningún lado. Ayer su presencia desapareció. La he estado buscando por todas partes desde entonces pero no he logrado encontrarla… Ichigo, ¿tú sabes donde está Orihime, no es así?

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué lo sabría? Además, ¿estás segura que realmente se ha ido? Ve y búscala otra vez – respondió tratando de parecer sorprendido.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! La presencia que he sentido de ella todo este tiempo se ha ido, la presencia que siento cuando está cerca. Recientemente había disminuido como si ella estuviese detrás de un muro o algo, pero ayer incluso se desvaneció. Tú sabes algo, ¿no es así?

\- Pero no te das por vencida. ¡Te dije que no sé nada! ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Escúchate!

\- Tú piensas que no se nada, ¿verdad? Te vi usando ese kimono negro y luchar con ese extraño grupo. ¡Ya es suficiente…! Dime todo lo que has estado ocultando, Ichigo.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondió con fastidio.

Cuando Ichigo dijo eso, Tatsuki no pudo contenerse y le soltó un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra el cristal de una ventana rompiéndolo. Amane no salía de su sorpresa.

Keigo sujetó a Tatsuki mientras Mizuiro preguntaba preocupado a Ichigo si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Qué soy para ti? – gritó Tatsuki furiosa. - ¿No soy tu amiga? ¿No soy tu aliada? ¡Te he visto atravesar demasiados tiempos difíciles! ¡Te he ayudado tantas veces! Tú no… tú no… escondes cosas de alguien así… idiota…

\- Ichigo… – lo llamó Mizuiro

\- Lo lamento, Keigo, Mizuiro. Cuiden a Tatsuki y de ahora en adelante, no vuelvan a juntarse conmigo – dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

\- ¡Ichigo! – lo llamó Amane preocupada. Ichigo se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla. - ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? Déjanos ayudarte… por favor, Ichigo – imploró mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Lo mismo va para ti, Amane – exclamó tratando de ocultar su pesar. - De ahora en adelante, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí – dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Amane sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Al día siguiente se enteró por Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Keigo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en la tienda de Urahara. Decidió que iría a visitarlo esa tarde.

\- Urahara-san… – saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Querida Amane, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – respondió gratamente sorprendido.

\- Necesito preguntarle algo, Urahara-san. ¿Qué se supone que es Hueco Mundo?

\- ¡Oh! Me imagino que tus amigos deben haberte contado…

\- Supe que Inoue-san desapareció y que Ichigo estuvo aquí anoche con Uryuu y Chad para ir a buscarla.

\- Así es Amane. Al parecer Inoue-san fue secuestrada por Aizen Sousuke y llevada a Hueco Mundo. Es el lugar donde habitan los hollows, Amane, y seres como los que viste en el parque aquél día.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que yo estaba ahí aquél día, Urahara-san? Usted ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear hacia donde yo estaba.

\- Claro que no, Amane. Pero te arriesgaste demasiado – dijo mirándola con seriedad. - Yoruichi me preguntó quién eras y le pedí que no le dijera nada a Kurosaki-san. Él estaba insistiendo demasiado en saber quién era la persona que trataba de ayudarlo y me tomé la libertad de decidir por ti. Espero haber hecho lo correcto – dijo mirándola.

\- Por supuesto, Urahara-san y se lo agradezco – dijo con alivio. - ¿Y cuándo volverá Ichigo de ese Hueco Mundo?

\- No lo sé, Amane. Debo ser honesto y decirte que no será nada sencillo. Los enemigos que enfrentarán Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san y Sado-san son realmente peligrosos y poderosos. Pero si todo resulta bien, deberán estar de regreso para la batalla en invierno. Las fuerzas de Aizen Sousuke apostadas en Hueco Mundo, se preparan para una invasión durante esa época y resultará sumamente complicado proteger Karakura.

\- ¿Quién es Aizen Sousuke, Urahara-san?

\- Amane, esa es una larga historia, y me tomaría mucho tiempo contarte. Solo te diré que Aizen Sousuke solía ser un capitán en la Sociedad de Almas. Un hombre que resultó ser un traidor que engañó y manipuló a todo el mundo para obtener un poderoso artefacto – dijo inclinando la cabeza. – Ahora representa una amenaza, no solo para la Sociedad de Almas, Amane, sino para todo mundo espiritual existente y para este mundo también – señaló preocupado. - Esa es la razón por la que debemos estar preparados para enfrentarlo y vencerlo. De no lograrlo, todo lo que conocemos simplemente desaparecerá en la oscuridad y el caos – concluyó de manera sombría.

\- Pero ¿por qué Karakura? Podría ser en cualquier otra parte del mundo – inquirió intrigada.

\- Porque Karakura es la clave para lograr su propósito, Amane. En este lugar, existe la concentración de energía espiritual que necesita para lograrlo. Esa es la razón.

\- ¿Por qué entonces la Sociedad de Almas no envió a alguien a ayudar a Ichigo? ¿Por qué lo dejaron ir solo si los enemigos son tan poderosos, considerando lo que hay en juego, Urahara-san? Quizá tendrían más oportunidad de derrotarlo si lograran debilitarlo en su propio mundo

\- Eso es algo difícil de responder, Amane. Solo te diré que la Sociedad está haciendo todo lo que está a su alcance por preparar lo necesario para enfrentar a Aizen y necesita todos los recursos disponibles. Si abriéramos dos frentes, enviando más shinigamis a Hueco Mundo para ayudar a Kurosaki-san, Aizen aprovecharía la más pequeña vulnerabilidad y eso nos pondría en desventaja. Es un enemigo temible, Amane y no será fácil derrotarlo.

\- Comprendo, Urahara-san – respondió pensativa. – Pero si Ichigo es tan importante en lo que se avecina, quizá debió permanecer aquí para enfrentarlo y dejar que otros se encargaran de rescatar a Inoue-san – expresó y por un minuto guardó silencio. - Pero, Ichigo es así, ¿no es cierto? Siempre está pensando en proteger a quienes ama – dijo suavemente. - Espero que Ichigo, Uryuu y Chad, logren traer de regreso a Inoue-san sana y salva – concluyó con una sonrisa. Urahara la miró en silencio.

\- De cualquier manera, puedes venir en el momento que desees para tener noticias de Kurosaki-san, Amane. Eso es algo que puedo hacer por ti cuantas veces lo necesites – ofreció con gentileza.

\- De acuerdo, Urahara-san. Se lo agradezco. Creo que es hora de irme – dijo mientras se despedía con una ligera inclinación.

\- Cuídate, Amane – dijo serio, pensando en todas las batallas que Ichigo tendría que librar en Hueco Mundo; lo verdaderamente cruentas que serían y no había logrado encontrar una forma de ayudar a Amane a eludir todo ese sufrimiento. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Quizá debía comentarlo con Yoruichi. Ella podía resultar mucho más perceptiva para ciertas cosas y probablemente le brindaría una perspectiva diferente que pudiera servir.

Después de llegar a Hueco Mundo y de su primer encuentro con los arrancar Iceringer y Demora dentro de una enorme cámara subterránea, Uryuu y Chad lograron derrotarlos luego de una difícil batalla.

\- Maldito… maldito… tú, asqueroso humano – murmuró Iceringen mientras se dolía en el suelo por las heridas.

\- Pensé que había dicho que soy un Quincy, Arrancar. No te exterminé para que puedas entregar un mensaje a Aizen. Dile que los Quincy están aquí – exclamó Ishida. Y eso significa que no es a los shinigami a quienes debe temer sino a los Quincy – concluyó. - ¿Pero qué…? – exclamó sorprendido, mientras observaba cómo comenzaba a desmoronarse el lugar.

\- ¡Parece que esto va a colapsar! – exclamó Chad.

\- ¡Probablemente porque ustedes se volvieron locos! – gritó Ichigo. - ¿Quién estaba diciendo toda esa basura sobre estar bajo tierra?

\- Estás equivocado. Este cuarto fue diseñado así. Somos los guardianes de este lugar – dijo Iceringer. – Nosotros nos encargamos de expulsar a quienes intentan irrumpir en Las Noches. Si caemos, caerá también esta habitación – señaló. – Recuerden esto, humanos. ¡Esa es la clase de oponentes contra los que van…! No hay final para esta batalla y no hay victoria delante de ustedes… - advirtió mientras Ichigo, Ishida y Chad se dirigían rápidamente a las escaleras que los sacarían de ese lugar.

\- ¡Pronto, a las escaleras! – gritó Chad. – ¡Apresúrense!

Pocos minutos después, el lugar colapsaba, quedando completamente cubierto por la arena del desierto de Hueco Mundo. Tosiendo y jadeando, Ichigo, Ishida y Chad lograron salir a duras penas antes de quedar enterrados.

\- De alguna manera, lo logramos – dijo Ichigo sacudiéndose la arena, mientras observaba el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Inmensas dunas blancas iluminadas por los rayos de la luna que se recortaba sobre el oscuro fondo de una noche perpetua.

\- Esto es… Hueco Mundo… - fue lo que pensaron asombrados. Se volvieron y frente a ellos se levantaba la silueta de una enorme construcción.

\- ¿Un castillo o un palacio? – inquirió Ishida. ¿Es esto el "Las Noches" del que hablabas esos tipos?

\- Es… condenadamente enorme… - dijo Ichigo asombrado.

\- Me da gusto poder verlo desde una distancia que lo abarca completo – comentó Ishida.

\- De cualquier manera, es seguro que Inoue esta en algún lugar allí dentro – afirmó Ichigo.

\- Probablemente. No parece haber otro lugar donde pudieran esconderla – dijo Ishida.

\- Apurémonos. Porque si lo hacemos despacio, podríamos caer en otra pelea – dijo Ichigo mientras los tres comenzaban a correr en dirección al castillo.

Mientras tanto, después de llevar a Inoue a Las Noches, a quien interceptaron cuatro días antes en el senkaimon, durante su regreso de la Sociedad de Almas al mundo humano, Aizen terminaba de dar algunas instrucciones a Grimmjow en ese momento. Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos finalmente habían llegado a Hueco Mundo y sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que se infiltraran en el castillo, así que había llegado el momento de dar un siguiente paso.

\- Grimmjow, has venido.

\- Aizen-sama…

\- Necesito que hagas algo especial esta noche.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – dijo.

\- Requiero que vayas al mundo de los vivos. A Karakura para ser exactos, encuentres y traigas a esta joven ante mí – dijo mientras le extendía una imagen de Amane.

\- Entiendo – dijo tomando la imagen mientras sonreía.

\- No, GrimmJaw, creo que no lo entiendes. Solo debes encontrarla y traerla ante mi. Por ningún motivo debe resultar lastimada o herida en ninguna forma, así que solo sé gentil ¿quieres?

\- Entendido. ¿Cuándo debo ir por ella? – preguntó.

\- Esta misma noche – respondió sonriendo.

\- Así se hará, Aizen-sama – dijo y se retiró.

Aizen lo vio alejarse. Esa joven lo tenía intrigado. No parecía haber nada especial respecto a ella pero estaba seguro que había algo que no podía adivinar a simple vista, lo presentía. Cuando estuviera frente a él estaba seguro que descubriría de qué se trataba. Aizen Sousuke no sentía particular interés por las mujeres, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo, algo inútil y sin ningún valor. Pero debía reconocer que esa joven era verdaderamente bella. Si no podía servir para sus planes respecto al joven ryoka, podría resultarle de utilidad para otra cosa, pensó mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa.

Ya había anochecido y Amane se encontraba en su lugar especial cerca del río. Su madre había salido por compromisos relacionados con la exposición que tenía pensado montar, así que estaría fuera dos semanas. Como estaría sola, después de observar y fotografiar el ocaso, decidió quedarse a leer un poco. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no se percató que hacía rato había obscurecido. Tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que alguien se aproximó a ella. Cuando reaccionó, se encontró frente al hombre de cabellos azules con el que había visto luchar a Ichigo hacía poco más de un mes por la noche. Estaba tan sorprendida, que ni un sonido salió de su garganta.

Cuando intentó incorporarse para huir, el extraño individuo ya se encontraba sujetándola por detrás, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

\- ¡Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil! Vendrás conmigo te guste o no – dijo burlón. – Pensé que no sería sencillo encontrarte pero, posees una cantidad de energía por encima de lo normal para ser una humana común y corriente – exclamó. – Quizá esa sea la razón por la que Aizen-sama te quiere en Hueco Mundo.

Cuando Amane lo escuchó, comenzó a forcejear, tratando de liberarse. Con un fuerte movimiento de su mano, la giró bruscamente hasta hacerla quedar frente a frente con él.

\- ¡Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, mujer! En realidad no me gusta hacer este tipo de trabajos pero accedí porque eres… ¡demasiado hermosa! – sonrió con malicia. – Y hueles… maravillosamente – dijo mientras aspiraba con su nariz el aroma de Amane, moviendo su rostro de un lado al otro del cuello de ella. - Debo confesar que nunca he tenido a una humana y después de verte, estoy comenzando a preguntarme qué se sentirá. Así que lo mejor será que dejes de actuar tontamente y nos vayamos – dijo amenazante. Amane se quedó quieta, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de temor. Inmediatamente, abrió una garganta frente a él y desapareció junto con ella.

Poco después Amane se encontraba en una sala totalmente blanca y… vacía, con excepción de un asiento sobre una alta plataforma.

\- He traído a la mujer, Aizen-sama.

Lentamente, el asiento comenzó a girar hasta que el hombre sentado quedó de frente a ella. Un hombre muy bien parecido, con un hermoso cabello castaño y suave sonrisa.

\- Buen trabajo, Grimmjow – sonrió. – Bienvenida a nuestro castillo de "Las Noches" – dijo. ¿Serías tan gentil de decirme tu nombre? – pidió con suavidad.

\- Koizumi… Amane – respondió titubeando.

\- Amane…, "el sonido celestial", pero qué hermoso nombre – sonrió. – Hay algo que deseo que me respondas. ¿Te trataron con gentileza al traerte ante mí?

\- Considero que no es nada gentil llevar a alguien a algún lugar contra su voluntad - respondió.

\- Creo que no me expliqué – sonrió nuevamente. ¿Resultaste lastimada de algún modo mientras te conducían a este lugar?

\- No… no fui lastimada… de ninguna manera – reconoció en voz baja. Había algo en ese hombre, bajo su fachada de fingida dulzura pero de arrogante superioridad, que la atemorizaba.

\- Eso me satisface, Grimmjow – dijo volviéndose al hombre de cabellos azules.

\- Hay algo más que deseo saber, Amane. ¿Eres amiga de Kurosaki Ichigo? – preguntó mirándola fijamente sin dejar de sonreír. Grimmjow sonrió cuando escuchó ese nombre.

\- Solíamos serlo… pero ya no – afirmó ocultando el tono de tristeza al pensar en las últimas palabras que le dirigió Ichigo.

\- ¡Oh… entiendo! Pediré entonces que te conduzcan a una habitación.

\- ¿Por qué me han traído aquí? – preguntó Amane con cierto temor.

\- No hay razón para tener miedo, Amane. Nadie en este lugar va a hacerte el menor daño. Solamente necesito… probar una teoría.

\- ¿Cuándo podré volver a casa? – preguntó.

\- Todo depende del resultado de mi teoría, Amane. No te preocupes te aseguro que estarás completamente a salvo. Si todo resulta bien, pronto… regresarás a casa – sonrió sin emoción. – Grimmjow, condúcela a una de las habitaciones del ala norte. Allí permanecerá, a menos que yo desee verla y nadie debe acercarse a ella por ningún motivo. Ya enviaré a alguien que se encargue de vigilar permanentemente ese lugar.

\- De acuerdo, Aizen-sama

\- Hasta luego, querida Amane – dijo suavemente mientras la observaba de arriba abajo lentamente sin demostrar emoción alguna. Amane no lo entendía pero por alguna extraña razón su mirada la hizo ruborizarse.

\- Hasta… luego – respondió y de inmediato Grimmjow la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

Esa joven no era una humana común. Poseía una enorme cantidad de energía, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser una shinigami, pensó Aizen. Y había cierto parecido con alguien; de hecho le recordaba a alguien pero ¿a quién? Era obvio que ella no era consciente de su propia energía pero parecía poseer un poder singular y lo iba a descubrir a como diera lugar. Además, había mentido respecto al ryoka. Por supuesto que lo conocía; y era más que evidente que él la conocía a ella… demasiado bien por lo que había podido percibir.

\- Gin… has estado ahí todo este tiempo… - exclamó sin voltear.

\- ¡Oh, no! En realidad tengo solo unos minutos. Llegué cuando casi… habías concluido tu… pequeña reunión – respondió sonriendo.

\- Encárgate de que alguien vigile permanentemente el área de la habitación donde estará la joven Amane. No quiero que nadie se le acerque y asegúrate que ninguna de las dos sepa de la presencia de la otra en este lugar, ¿de acuerdo? Además, hay que monitorearla constantemente. Si detectan algún cambio en su energía y en su comportamiento, deben hacérmelo saber inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto, Aizen. Daré las instrucciones necesarias. Por cierto ¿no te recuerda a alguien, Capitán…?

\- No logro recordar a quien… pero en algún momento lo haré. ¿Qué piensas de su energía?

\- Creo que posee demasiada para ser una simple humana. Siento que hay algo más respecto a ella pero no logro descifrar qué es y… también percibí en ella el rastro de un poderoso reiatsu.

\- ¡Qué interesante observación, Gin! Pensé que solo yo lo había notado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Aizen?

\- Que ese era el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo en tono serio. – Y eso solo puede significar una cosa – sonrió suavemente.

\- ¿Crees entonces que la joven…?

\- No, Gin. Por supuesto que no y de alguna manera me decepciona. Habría sido interesante haber podido experimentar con el descendiente de ese ryoka – sonrió con satisfacción. – Pero sí creo que hay un poder oculto detrás de su energía que me interesa conocer.

\- ¿Y esa es la única razón por la que está aquí?

\- No. Hay otras razones, pero la principal tiene que ver con el ryoka.

\- ¡Oh, entiendo! Una segunda opción si algo llegara a fallar.

\- No, Gin. Considerando que nada va a fallar, es solo una opción que utilizaremos para experimentar con Kurosaki Ichigo y tal vez con otras cosas – dijo sonriendo.

\- Ya veo – respondió Gin. – Si me disculpas, iré a dar esas instrucciones – dijo mientras dejaba la habitación.

Grimmjow condujo a Amane al lugar que le habían indicado.

\- Vamos, entra – dijo con impaciencia. – Ojalá estés cómoda – dijo con sarcasmo. – Considerando que pasarás la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada, espero que sí – se rió. – Y pensándolo bien, Aizen-sama solo dio instrucciones de no herirte o lastimarte en alguna forma, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda jugar contigo un poco – dijo burlón. Súbitamente sujeto a Amane tomándola por sorpresa y apretó sus labios contra los de ella. – Creo que tu estancia aquí va a resultar muy interesante – dijo separándose de Amane y pasándose la lengua por los labios. Sin decir otra cosa, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? – pensó Amane desesperada. - Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Mi madre se volverá loca cuando regrese y no me encuentre – se dijo. – Podría morir aquí sin que nadie lo supiera y estoy segura que nadie va a buscarme. Al menos no hasta que lo haga mi madre y pasarán dos semanas para eso – pensó con tristeza. En ese momento recordó que Ichigo se encontraba en ese mundo buscando a Inoue. - Cierto, buscando a Inoue-san - pensó. No tenía manera de saber que ella estaba ahí. No le quedaba más que esperar a ver que sucedía y pedir que lograra salir viva de ahí. Con un suspiro, se tendió en la cama que había en la habitación.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Nota importante.**

A los lectores que siguen esta historia, antes que nada una disculpa.  
Me vi en la necesidad de reacomodar el Capítulo 15 para poder desarrollar este Capítulo 16.  
No hubo cambios realmente sustanciales, pero tenía que establecer en algún punto la aparición de Nel en la historia y no lo había hecho.  
Nuevamente les pido una disculpa y los invito a releer el Capítulo 15. ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. Comienza a revelarse el origen del sonido celestial.**

Habían pasado cinco días desde su desaparición y Tatsuki se preguntaba por qué Amane no había ido a clases. Ella jamás faltaba. Por un momento se quedó pensando si estaría pasando un mal momento por lo que fuera que estaba haciendo Ichigo en aquél Hueco Mundo. Lo mejor que podía hacer sería buscarla por la tarde en su casa. En la casa de Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu e Isshin se preguntaban por qué no habría ido Amane a visitarlos como cada semana. Era extraño porque cuando había algo que le impedía ir, siempre se comunicaba para avisarles.

\- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Amane? – preguntó Yuzu preocupada. – Siempre viene cuando queda de hacerlo y cuando no puede, siempre nos avisa, Karin.

\- No lo sé, Yuzu. Pero tengo una especie de presentimiento… tengo la sensación de que algo le ocurrió – dijo Karin en tono serio.

\- Tal vez podríamos buscarla en su casa, Karin.

\- Entonces andando. Su casa no está muy lejos de aquí. Y si no está ahí, tal vez podamos echar un vistazo cerca del río, en el lugar donde le gusta estar por las tardes.

\- De acuerdo, Karin. Vamos – respondió Yuzu, mientras ambas salían de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Amane, se dieron cuenta que estaba desierta.

\- ¡No hay nadie, Karin! – exclamó Yuzu angustiada. – Se supone que ya debería estar de regreso de la escuela.

\- Quizá no tarde mucho en llegar – respondió Karin tratando de pemanecer tranquila. En ese momento, vieron a Tatsuki que se acercaba rápidamente.

\- ¡Karin!, ¡Yuzu!, ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Venimos a buscar a Amane. No ha ido a casa en toda la semana y es extraño que no nos avise. Siempre lo hace cuando algo se lo impide.

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí, Tatsuki? – preguntó Yuzu.

\- Lo mismo. Amane no ha ido a la escuela en toda la semana. Me preguntaba si estaría bien y decidí venir saliendo de clases – dijo preocupada.

\- ¡Pero no hay nadie, Tatsuki! – dijo Yuzu cada vez más asustada.

\- ¿Y si algo le pasó? – exclamó Karin.

\- No piensen esas cosas. ¿Hay algún lugar además de su casa donde pueda estar? – preguntó Tatsuki.

\- Ella tiene un lugar cerca del río a donde va todas las tardes a ver el ocaso, Tatsuki. Tal vez debamos buscarla ahí – dijo Karin. – Vamos, apresúrense – dijo mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección del río. Cuando llegaron al lugar, les sorprendió lo que encontraron. La bolsa de lona de Amane, sus libros tirados y su cámara dentro de la bolsa.

\- ¡Karin! Algo le pasó a Amane. Tenemos que buscarla – dijo Yuzu angustiada.

\- ¡Cálmate, Yuzu! – dijo Tatsuki tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Tenemos que avisarle a papá! Quizá a él se le ocurra algo para encontrarla – dijo Yuzu.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos a casa, Yuzu. Tomaron la bolsa y los libros y se dirigieron a toda prisa a su casa. Cuando llegaron, Isshin se encontraba en la sala.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Algo le ha ocurrido a Amane! – exclamó Yuzu asustada.

\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo lo saben? – preguntó confundido.

\- Porque no ha ido a la escuela en toda la semana, no hay nadie en su casa y encontramos sus cosas regadas por el río – exclamó Karin nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿No ha ido a la escuela? – inquirió volviéndose a Tatsuki.

\- No – respondió Tatsuki. – ¿De verdad le habrá ocurrido algo? – dijo asustada.

\- No lo sé Tatsuki, tal vez haya viajado con su madre. Quizá pueda localizarla para preguntarle. Mientras tanto, no se preocupen.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Tatsuki. – Creo que debo irme, Isshin-san. Espero que pronto tengamos noticias de ella – dijo preocupada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Te avisaremos si sabemos algo, Tatsuki – ofreció Isshin. - Karin, Yuzu. ¿Tienen las cosas de Amane?

\- Si papá, las trajimos con nosotros – dijo Karin mientras extendía la bolsa de lona hacia él.

Isshin la tomó y sin mucho esfuerzo, pudo percibir la energía de Amane y la de un… ¿hollow? No, definitivamente era mucho más fuerte; ese reiatsu era de un arrancar ¿Un arrancar cerca de Amane? ¿Por qué? No había ninguna razón, al menos no le venía ninguna a la cabeza. Lo comentaría con Urahara. Quizá el podría tener una mejor idea. Decidió llevar las cosas de Amane con él y se dirigió a la calle. Había caminado solo un par de cuadras cuando se encontró frente a frente con Urahara.

\- Isshin-san, gusto en verte – dijo.

\- Urahara – respondió sonriendo.

\- Por tu expresión deduzco que pensabas visitarme – exclamó.

\- Si, de hecho, me dirigía a tu tienda – respondió.

\- Lo sé. ¿Qué sucede?

\- No lo sé con seguridad, Urahara. Parece que Amane Koizumi ha desaparecido.

\- ¿Amane Koizumi? ¿Desde cuando?

\- Hace cinco días – respondió Isshin.

\- Justo cuando percibí la presencia de un arrancar en esta zona.

\- ¿Lo sentiste?- preguntó Isshin.

\- Si, aunque trataba de ocultar su reiatsu y en realidad su estancia fue demasiado breve.

\- Entonces… solo venían por ella – concluyó Isshin preocupado.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Isshin-san? – preguntó Urahara con curiosidad.

\- Que solo vinieron por Amane, pero… no entiendo la razón – dijo confundido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vinieron por ella? Podría ser solo una coincidencia.

\- ¿Crees que esto se trata solo de una coincidencia? – dijo extendiéndole la mochila de lona de Amane.

Urahara no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

\- No entiendo… para que querrían… - súbitamente guardó silencio.

\- ¿Urahara? ¿Qué estás pensando? – inquirió curioso.

\- ¿Quizá para dañar a Kurosaki-san? – aventuró.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo? – preguntó Isshin.

\- Simplemente dejándole saber que tienen a Amane prisionera – dijo Urahara serio. - Eso definitivamente enfurecería a tu hijo.

\- ¿Un as bajo la manga?

\- Pues no sé si un as, pero definitivamente eso afectaría mucho a Kurosaki-san.

\- ¿Aunque estén un poco distanciados él y Amane? – preguntó Isshin.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Isshin-san. Podrán estar distanciados, pero eso no significa que no se quieran o no se importen uno al otro – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y hay algo que podamos hacer?

\- Me temo que no mucho, Isshin-san. Trataré de contactar a Etsu-san para avisarle lo de Amane.

\- De acuerdo, Urahara. Nos vemos entonces. Avísame si sabes algo.

\- Por supuesto, Isshin-san. Hasta pronto.

Isshin regresó a casa mientras Urahara se dirigía a su tienda. El le avisaría a Etsu-san sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo pero, ¿qué pasaría entonces? No tenía manera de contactar a Kurosaki-san y a los demás y en ese momento no era una buena idea mencionar lo ocurrido con Amane. Tampoco podía imaginarse lo que haría Etsu-san y eso definitivamente podría resultar desastroso, así que esperaría hasta que ella volviera. Por otro lado ¿para qué quería Aizen a Amane? ¿Cómo supo de ella? ¿Y si llegaba a descubrir de quién se trataba? Eso podría complicar mucho las cosas.

Ichigo, Ishida y Chad por su parte, continuaban su viaje por el desierto en dirección a Las Noches. A pesar de haber caminado lo que parecía una gran distancia no conseguían acercarse al castillo ni un poco.

\- Maldición, corremos y corremos pero no parece que nos encontremos más cerca… - dijo Ichigo con frustración. - ¿Ese palacio realmente continua ahí? ¿No se trata de un espejismo o algo así? – preguntó con fastidio.

\- No es un espejismo. No hay forma de que pudiéramos ver uno aquí – respondió Ishida. – ¿Explico la teoría detrás de los espejismos para que te sea fácil entender? Para empezar, un espejismo es…

\- ¡No, gracias! – interrumpió Ichigo con exasperación. Súbitamente cambió el tema. – Sabes, cuando llegamos aquí pensé que esto era alguna clase de mundo muerto con nada en él. Pero hay más pequeñas formas de vida de lo que esperaba, aunque si lo pienso son hollows. - ¿No son las almas humanas la fuente de alimento para los hollows? ¿Qué se supone que comen los pequeños para sobrevivir? – preguntó Ichigo desconcertado.

\- Hueco Mundo tiene un alto nivel de partículas en la atmósfera. Los pequeños son capaces de obtener nutrientes únicamente respirando – respondió Ishida. Se encontraban enfrascados en la conversación cuando súbitamente algo parecido a un gusano gigante emergió de la arena de un salto. Junto con él, emergieron otros tres seres llorando y gritando con desesperación; dos de ellos con la apariencia de hollows al parecer, huyendo del gusano y persiguiendo a su vez a un pequeño ser, con apariencia humana.

\- ¿Un… un humano…? – comentó Ishida. – ¡No hay forma, no puede ser! ¿Otros humanos aparte de nosotros?

\- ¡Pensaremos en ello más tarde! ¡Vamos a salvarlo! – gritó Ichigo mientras llevaba una mano a la empuñadura de su zanpakutou y corría en dirección de uno de los hollows. Ichigo golpeó a uno de ellos con la parte sin filo de su zanpakutou. Cuando Ishida y Chad se preparaban para atacar al otro hollow y al gusano, el pequeño humano encapuchado gritó.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Alto! ¡Por favor, alto! - ¿Qué les hicimos a ustedes? – preguntó. – ¡Dejen de molestarnos! – gritó. Los tres se volvieron a mirarlo mientras deslizaba su capucha. Se trataba de una pequeña de enormes ojos verdes y cabellos del mismo color, unos tatuajes rosados impresos sobre el contorno por debajo de sus ojos y en la parte superior de sus mejillas, una máscara sobre su cabeza y una gran cicatriz sobre su frente que se extendía hasta su nariz. Ichigo, Ishida y Chad se quedaron atónitos.

\- ¡Una máscara! ¿Eres un hollow? – preguntó Ichigo.

Así fue como Ichigo, Ishida y Chad conocieron a Nel, a Pesshe, a Dondochakka y a su mascota, el gusano gigante Bawabawa, quienes se ofrecieron a transportarlos por el desierto hasta Las Noches. No habían avanzado mucho, cuando Nel se dio cuenta que Ichigo era un shinigami.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Un shinigami! ¡Los chicos malos!

\- ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó Ichigo.

\- Pensé que era broma. Un arrancar normal no diría que quiere ir a Las Noches. ¡Seremos asesinados! – gritó Nel.

\- ¡No te asesinaré! – dijo Ichigo.

\- No… no serás asesinada por un simple shinigami… yo seré quien te mate dolorosamente – dijo una voz mientras un enorme hollow surgía de la arena. - ¡El guardian de la arena blanca, Runuganga! – exclamó. – Recibí un mensaje de Las Noches de que intrusos habían llegado. Pensar que ustedes, insectos están conectados a los intrusos. No serán perdonados – amenazó. – Los convertiré a todos arena en el desierto. Ichigo no esperó más e inmediatamente lanzó un poderoso ataque.

\- ¡Getsuga Tenshou! – gritó y partió por la mitad a Runuganga. Cuando pensó que todo había terminado, observó como las dos mitades de Runuganga volvían a unirse.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – le preguntó a Nel.

\- Es obvio. Runuganga-sama es arena - respondió Nel. Súbitamente, todo alrededor de ellos comenzó a hundirse, arrastrándolos consigo. Ichigo desesperadamente preguntaba a Nel por alguna debilidad en Runuganga.

\- ¡Agua! ¡Es agua! – respondió Nel asustada.

\- ¿Y dónde demonios vamos a conseguir agua en este desierto? – dijo Ichigo desesperado. Cuando pensaban que todo estaba perdido, una voz se escuchó congelando en un instante a Runuganga.

Ichigo se volvió sorprendido. Ante él se encontraba Rukia, acompañada por Renji Abarai. Ni remotamente hubiera podido imaginar que los encontraría en ese lugar. A pesar de que ambos habían sido llevados de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas quitándoles toda posibilidad de ayudarlo, se las habían arreglado para desobedecer las órdenes del General Yamamoto y lograron reunirse con Ichigo, Ishida y Chad en el desierto. Una ayuda que sin duda iban a necesitar para enfrentar lo que les esperaba, y ninguno imaginaba, en Hueco Mundo.

En ese momento, en el silencio de la habitación donde se encontraba recluída, Amane trataba de pensar en la forma de salir de ahí. Debía existir alguna manera y tenía que encontrarla si quería sobrevivir a ese lugar.

\- ¡Ichigo! – dijo cuando comenzó a sentir con fuerza su presión espiritual. Se dirigió a la pequeña ventana a través de la cual podía observar el cielo azul. La puerta se abrió y apareció el extraño hombre que vio en el parque junto al monstruo que atacó a Ichigo, Ulquiorra. Era demasiado delgado, de enormes y hermosos ojos verdes, con tatuajes del mismo color que se extendían por sus mejillas semejando lágrimas, con una mirada que podía decirse no transmitía emoción alguna y, si fuera el caso, solo podía percibirse desesperanza. Tenerlo tan cerca, le hizo sentir escalofríos.

\- Aizen-sama me ha pedido asegurarme que te encuentres cómoda – dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Alguien podría estar cómodo siendo un prisionero? – replicó.

\- Eres una invitada de Aizen-sama, no una prisionera. Te recomiendo cuidar tus palabras, sobre todo frente a él – exclamó sin emoción. Ulquiorra no dejaba de preguntarse la razón por la que Aizen-sama había traído a Las Noches a esa joven. Definitivamente había algo en ella pero no podía determinar lo que era. Poseía una enorme cantidad de energía espiritual, eso era completamente perceptible, pero había algo en su energía que lo hacía experimentar pesar por ella, pensó asombrado; algo totalmente inusual y tendría que notificarle a Aizen-sama tan pronto saliera de ahí. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Decidió continuar conversando.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - inquirió

\- Koizumi Amane – respondió indiferente. – Pero puedes decirme Amane – dijo mirándolo.

\- ¿Hay algo que acostumbres hacer para pasar el tiempo? Considerando que permanecerás aquí la mayor parte, me preguntaba si habría algo en lo que quisieras ocuparlo.

\- Acostumbro… leer y dibujar – respondió. – Son una excelente actividad para relajarse y dejar de pensar… en cosas tristes – expresó con suavidad, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de las cosas que solía hacer para pasar el tiempo. Esa sensación no pasó desapercibida para él, que se sorprendió. - ¿Y… puedo preguntarte tu nombre? – inquirió dirigiéndose a él.

\- Mi nombre es Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer – dijo tratando de no perder la compostura. – Y ahora, debo retirarme.

\- Por supuesto – dijo, mientras lo miraba dirigirse a la puerta. Escuchó cuando la cerraba con llave después de salir.

Mientras se dirigía a buscar a Aizen, Ulquiorra no dejaba de pensar en Amane. Era singularmente hermosa. Su blanco cabello y su pálida piel, casi como la de él, la hacían parecer tan arrogante y fría. Todo en ella era estético y bellamente armonioso. Estaba asustada y sin embargo, hacía esfuerzos por no demostrarlo; sabía como controlar sus emociones, lo que hablaba de gran determinación y carácter, algo difícil de percibir a primera vista en su apariencia frágil, delicada y vulnerable y en su distante actitud. Su mirada tampoco parecía transmitir emoción alguna. Una paradoja sin duda, pero Aizen-sama lograría descifrarla. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del gran salón de reuniones, llamó suavemente.

\- Adelante – respondió una suave y profunda voz.

\- Aizen-sama – dijo mientras entraba en la habitación. – Hay algo sobre Ama… sobre la joven ryoka que debo informarle.

\- Amane… veo que ya la conociste, Ulquiorra. ¿Acaso ha confiado en ti al grado de llamarla por su nombre? – inquirió con voz seria.

\- De ninguna manera, Aizen-sama – se disculpó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que descubriste, Ulquiorra?

\- Parece tener la capacidad de hacer que otros experimenten… algún tipo de emociones – dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – inquirió mientras giraba su asiento para mirarlo fijamente.

\- Por un momento me hizo experimentar… alegría. Supongo que fue eso, pues ella sonreía cuando me expresó que le gusta leer. También me hizo experimentar… pesar.

\- Eso… me parece ciertamente interesante – dijo Aizen pensativo. – Realmente… interesante. Creo que tendré que probar con ella… una teoría más – dijo sonriendo. - Estoy complacido, Ulquiorra. Gracias por informarme. Por favor, asegúrate que le proporcionen a nuestro "sonido celestial" algo para leer.

\- Gracias, Aizen-sama. Ahora si me lo permite, me retiro – dijo solemne.

\- Por supuesto. Puedes retirarte.

Para entonces, Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Chad y Renji habían logrado llegar frente a uno de los muros que rodeaban el castillo de Las Noches. Se detuvieron unos momentos para pensar la forma en la que podrían traspasarlo. Cuando concluyeron que no se trataba de un muro hecho de sekkiseki, decidieron que Ichigo y Renji abrirían un hueco por la fuerza. Minutos después, lograron acceder al interior e Ichigo pensó que era momento de despedirse de Nel y sus hermanos.

\- Nel, gracias por traernos hasta acá – dijo sonriendo. – Si se involucran con nosotros más de lo que ya lo han hecho, serán considerados traidores. Así que, este es el adiós. Nos vemos – dijo y dando media vuelta echó a correr con los demás.

Poco después, accedieron a una cámara con cinco bifurcaciones. Decidieron seguir un camino cada uno con el juramento de que regresarían vivos a ese lugar nuevamente, para inmediatamente tomar cada uno la ruta que lo llevaría a enfrentar lo desconocido.

Tiempo después Ulquiorra visitaba nuevamente a Amane para entregarle un par de libros; ella no pudo controlar la emoción que le causó tener algo en qué pasar el tiempo.

\- ¡Yo… te lo agradezco! – dijo con alegría. – Esto es… muy gentil de tu parte.

\- Son órdenes de Aizen-sama – señaló indiferente.

\- Pues… de cualquier manera, se los agradezco – dijo con su dulce voz.

En ese momento, apareció Grimmjow con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¿Encargándote de los asuntos de Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra? – dijo con sorna.

\- Solo sigo sus órdenes – respondió con cierto fastidio.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! Me imagino que debe resultar un verdadero placer seguir esta clase de órdenes – dijo con tono burlón.

\- Simplemente hago lo que me pide. Y, a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Resulta que también sigo órdenes, Ulquiorra. Aizen-sama me pidió acompañar a su invitada – dijo recorriéndola con la mirada.

\- Espero que recuerdes que nadie, por ningún motivo, puede tocarla, Grimmjow.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Nadie va a hacerle nada. Solo quiero saber algunas cosas. Además, ¿ya te ibas, no? – señaló sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Ulquiorra lo miró fijamente. Grimmjow era particularmente irritante y podría ser capaz de alguna tontería. Pero al parecer Aizen-sama lo había enviado, así que tendría que marcharse.

\- De acuerdo, me voy – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

En cuanto se fue, Grimmjow se dirigió a Amane.

\- Me he estado preguntando ¿por qué te trajo Aizen-sama a este lugar? No encuentro nada en ti que pueda haberle interesado tanto, fuera de lo hermosa que eres – apuntó.

Amane comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y con miedo. Aún no podía desechar completamente el recuerdo del Ichigo Oscuro y las cosas que le había hecho pasar. Comenzó a experimentar una enorme sensación de pánico y angustia que no pasó desapercibida para Grimmjow y que sintió con tal fuerza que se vió obligado a incrementar su reiatsu para rechazarla.

\- Pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí? – dijo molesto. - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

\- ¿Cómo hice qué? – preguntó confundida.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste que sintiera lo que acabo de sentir? – preguntó. – Yo jamás tengo miedo. ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste? – dijo cada vez más molesto.

\- Yo… no sé de qué hablas – respondió aún más asustada.

\- Maldita sea… ¡te dije que dejes de hacerlo! – gritó, sujetando sus brazos y sacudiéndola fuertemente.

\- ¡Por… por favor, me estás lastimando! – suplicó Amane. – ¡Yo… no sé de qué estás hablando! – exclamó aterrada.

\- ¡Suéltala! – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Por qué demonios siempre tienes que arruinar el momento? – espetó Grimmjow, volteando hacia Ulquiorra. – ¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¡Estoy aquí por órdenes de Aizen-sama y esta maldita está tratando de hacerme algo! – gritó exasperado, mientras la arrojaba sobre la cama.

\- ¡Aizen-sama ordenó que nadie la lastimara, Grimmjow! – exclamó Ulquiorra.

\- ¡Oh, vamos!, no tiene ni un rasguño. Además, no hay ninguna razón para tenerla aquí, si no es para divertirnos – exclamó.

\- Será mejor que te vayas – dijo Ulquiorra en tono serio.

\- Me temo que eso no será posible, aún no he terminado lo que vine a hacer.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debes hacer?

\- Espera afuera y lo sabrás – dijo sonriendo en forma siniestra. – Te aseguro que no le ocurrirá nada. Solo se trata de jugar un poco con ella. Hay algo que debo preguntarle.

\- No me moveré de aquí hasta que te vayas.

\- De acuerdo. – ¡Oye tú, mujer! – se dirigió a Amane que lo miraba aterrorizada. - ¿Es verdad que conoces al ryoka? Amane no supo qué responder. ¿Qué era un ryoka?

\- No… no sé a qué te refieres. Yo… no sé… no sé qué es un ryoka… - dijo titubeando.

\- Kurosaki Ichigo – concluyó Ulquiorra.

Amane sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente. ¿Por qué tenían tanto interés en saber si lo conocía? Seguramente no era para nada bueno, así que no diría nada. Al ver que no respondía, Grimmjow se acercó a ella y jalándola violentamente de un brazo la acercó a él. Amane no pudo evitar un grito de miedo y sorpresa.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchas? ¡Responde! ¿Conoces a Kurosaki Ichigo? – gritó.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Solo somos compañeros de clase… pero eso es todo! – respondió exaltada.

\- No sé por qué, pero yo… ¡no te creo! – dijo acercando su rostro al de ella. - ¡Así que ve pensando en una mejor respuesta o te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás! – amenazó Grimmjow.

\- ¡No tengo ninguna otra respuesta!, – espetó súbitamente enojada – ¡porque no hay otra! – concluyó mirándolo irritada. – Y si piensas darme una paliza, te anticipo que no te servirá de nada, ¡porque no hay nada más que decir! – le gritó.

\- ¡Con que esas tenemos! – exclamó con una mueca. – Pues siendo así, me causará un gran placer darte tu merecido – dijo riéndose al tiempo que comenzaba a desgarrar la ropa de Amane. – ¡No, no, déjame! – gritó aterrada y llena de pánico tratando desesperadamente de cubrirse y liberarse al mismo tiempo de las manos de Grimmjow, quien con malsano placer, continuaba rasgando tela hasta dejarla casi desnuda.

– ¡Basta… por favor, basta! ¡Suéltame! – imploró mientras su energía comenzaba a emerger sin control. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra pudieron sentirlo claramente antes de aumentar su reiatsu para protegerse. Se miraron asombrados. Grimmjow la arrojó nuevamente sobre la cama mientras Amane temblaba y lloraba sin poder controlarse.

\- ¡Creo que ya fue suficiente! – dijo Ulquiorra. – Habrá que enviarle ropa para que se cambie – dijo mientras dirigía la vista hacia Amane que hacía desesperados esfuerzos por cubrirse. Grimmjow siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de Ulquiorra y sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Es endemoniadamente hermosa! - exclamó. Quizá esa era la principal razón por la que Aizen la había llevado a Las Noches, después de todo e iba a resultar complicado mantenerse lejos de ella. Seguramente por eso había prohibido que alguien se acercara a ese sitio.

Ulquiorra por su parte, la recorrió lentamente con la mirada. - ¿Cómo pudo haberse fijado en ese ryoka? – se preguntó desconcertado. Era provocativa e ingenuamente bella pero, ciertamente inalcanzable, pensó. Ella le pertenecía a Aizen-sama así como lo que fuera que se ocultaba tras esa enorme cantidad de energía.

\- Será mejor irnos – se dirigió a Grimmjow.

\- Sí, creo que debemos irnos – sonrió. – Espero visitarte… muy pronto – amenazó con una turbia sonrisa. Después de unos minutos, ambos desaparecieron por la puerta. Amane comenzó a llorar de forma incontrolable.

En una sala con paneles y monitores que vigilaban todos y cada uno de los rincones del complejo, Aizen no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¡Una gran actuación la de Grimmjow! – comentó Gin sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto. Había que llevarla al límite de esa forma y solo él era capaz de lograrlo – dijo resuelto. - ¿Lo notaste? Pude reconocer una marca de energía - volvió a sonreír satisfecho. – ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado! Tengo como invitada ni más ni menos que a la hija del Capitán… Jyuushiro Ukitake! – exclamó. – No reconocí la otra marca, pero definitivamente pertenece a otro shinigami de alto nivel, no de un capitán, por supuesto, pero si de un segundo o tercer puesto. Una shinigami pura… ¿quién lo diría?

\- No te equivocaste al elegirla…- dijo Gin esbozando una sonrisa.

\- En realidad, eso es algo que acabamos de descubrir, Gin. La traje aquí por otra razón y acabo de confirmar que no estaba equivocado. Ella está tratando de evitar que sepamos cual es su relación con Kurosaki Ichigo, pero al escuchar su nombre, su frecuencia cardiaca se aceleró e inmediatamente trató de controlarla. Eso significa que pensó en ocultarnos la verdad. Seguramente se preguntó por qué tenemos interés en saber si lo conoce, supuso que para hacerle daño e inmediatamente se controló y trató de fingir. Debo reconocer que es muy lista – sentenció pensativo.

\- Eso solo puede significar una cosa, Gin. Ella está enamorada del ryoka. Por otro lado, ese poder… siento curiosidad. ¿Notaste que al momento que Grimmjow la atacó, perdió el control de su energía? Eso quiere decir que no es consciente de ello porque ha vivido como humana, pero cuando salió de control por el pánico y la angustia, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra tuvieron que aumentar su reiatsu para protegerse – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Y eso lo logró sin siquiera darse cuenta… es simplemente… fascinante; quizá hasta podría resultar de utilidad para nuestros planes.

\- A mi me parece un poco… escalofriante – comentó Gin pensativo.

\- En realidad lo es, Gin. Solo tengo que averiguar cómo podemos servirnos de esto. En realidad es una pena que su poder no se haya manifestado a través de una zanpakutou, pero si logramos descifrarlo, podríamos pensar… en otro arrancar ¿no crees?- dijo dubitativo.

\- ¿Convertir a la hija de Ukitake en un arrancar? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Es algo que aún estoy valorando. Pero por ahora, hay otras teorías que debo probar. Así que solo necesito determinar el mejor momento para dejarle saber a ese ryoka que Amane es mi invitada… especial. Tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que él siente por ella. Solo así sabremos si nos será de utilidad para detenerlo. Por lo pronto, continuaremos vigilándola permanentemente.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que harás respecto a Grimmjow…? - inquirió. – Es obvio que… lo que vio… lo dejó gratamente impresionado – dijo sonriendo.

\- Al parecer no solamente a él – dijo mirándolo de reojo. - En realidad, no me preocupa. No se atreverá a hacer algo en contra de ella – aseveró.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17. El antiguo secreto que debía ser revelado.**

En el mundo humano, mientras tanto, Urahara decidió que era el momento de contactar a Etsu Koizumi. Ella iba llegando a su casa cuando lo vio aproximarse. Se detuvo rápidamente y bajo del auto para ir a su encuentro.

\- Urahara-san… hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

\- Así es, Etsu-san, demasiado tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

\- Algo debe estar ocurriendo para haber venido hasta aquí, Urahara-san…

\- Así es, y mucho me temo que no son buenas noticias – dijo con cierto pesar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo preocupada por el tono en la voz de Urahara.

\- Son noticias de tu hija, Etsu-san… y desafortunadamente… no son buenas – dijo en tono sombrío.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Amane? – dijo confundida y angustiada al mismo tiempo.

\- Amane… ha desaparecido. Lo lamento.

\- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? – preguntó incrédula. – ¡Debes estar bromeando, Urahara-san! – exclamó con los ojos desorbitados.

\- Ojala fuera una broma, pero… desafortunadamente no lo es. Amane, tú hija, ha desaparecido y todo indica que fue secuestrada por un arrancar.

\- ¿Un arrancar? No se suponía que hollows de esa clase visitaran el mundo de los vivos, Urahara-san.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Etsu-san. Por supuesto que en aquel entonces ya existían, eran pocos quizá, pero ya existían. De lo que hablamos ahora, es de otra clase de hollows. Si bien era mínimo su número, recientemente han ocurrido cosas cuyas consecuencias han derivado en la creación de arrancar de alto nivel. Mucho más poderosos que los primeros y con una gran capacidad de raciocinio. De hecho, han logrado adoptar incluso una forma humana.

\- Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo que los han creado?

\- Es una larga historia. Lo único que puedo decirte por ahora, es que se avecina una difícil batalla con el enemigo, encarnado en la persona de Aizen Sousuke.

\- ¿Aizen Sousuke? ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, Etsu-san. Y fue él quien secuestró a Amane.

\- Pero ¿por qué razón? No habría motivo… él no tendría ninguna razón…- dijo completamente asombrada.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo, pero estamos seguros que fue por órdenes de Aizen que se llevaron a Amane hace dos semanas. Encontramos sus cosas tiradas por el río y pudimos identificar su reiatsu.

\- Y ¿a dónde se supone que la llevaron? – apremió a Urahara.

\- A Hueco Mundo…

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! - dijo angustiada.

\- No lo que estás pensando, Etsu-san. Creo que lo mejor será avisarle a su padre.

\- ¡Pero… pero eso no es posible, Urahara-san! Conoces esa historia – dijo desencajada. - No puedo simplemente aparecer y de buenas a primeras confesarle a Juushirou que tiene una hija.

\- Creo que es momento de que lo sepa, Etsu-san, por el bien de Amane. Desconozco la razón por la que se la llevaron, pero es necesario que esté enterado, ya que él seguramente enviará gente a buscarla.

\- ¿Pero… qué va a pasar si no la encuentran? – preguntó consternada.

\- Ukitake la encontrará, Etsu-san. Debes decirle – concluyó. Etsu guardó silencio e inclinó la cabeza. Si quería recuperar a Amane sana y salva, definitivamente no tenía opción. Debía revelar la verdad y dejar que la rueda del destino siguiera su curso. Después de valorarlo unos minutos, Etsu respondió resignada.

\- De acuerdo, Urahara-san. ¿Podrías hacerle llegar un mensaje? – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una hoja de papel y escribía algo rápidamente.

\- Por supuesto. Te haré saber su respuesta muy pronto. Por ahora, no te preocupes. Si de algo estoy seguro es que Aizen no tiene ninguna intención de hacerle daño, Etsu-san. Debe habérsela llevado por alguna otra razón. Trataré de pensar cuál es esa razón, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, Urahara-san. Te lo agradezco – respondió tendiéndole la nota. - Y ahora, si me lo permites, debo irme – dijo mientras totalmente desolada se dirigía hacia su auto y Urahara se perdía en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó a su tienda, se encontró con Yoruichi.

\- ¡Kisuke, llevo rato esperando! – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No entiendo por qué todo debe complicarse! – exclamó molesto. - Con la batalla que se avecina y los preparativos que debo realizar, ahora otro problema – dijo con mirada sombría.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No te quejes. Te encantan este tipo de situaciones. De otra forma ¡te oxidarías por no hacer nada! – respondió Yoruichi con una carcajada. Al ver la expresión de Urahara inquirió súbitamente - ¿Qué sucede, Kisuke? ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- ¿Recuerdas a la chica de cabello blanco que suele visitarme?

\- La chica del parque – dijo en tono serio.

\- Sí, Amane.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella?

\- Ha desaparecido, Yoruichi.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver contigo? En el mundo humano se encargan de ese tipo de cosas.

\- No es tan simple Yoruichi. Pensé que ya lo habías notado… - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Notar qué cosa?

\- El parecido con su padre.

\- La he visto solo dos veces, Kisuke. ¿Quién es su padre?

\- ¿Recuerdas esa vieja historia? ¿La teniente de la División 13 que desapareció sin dejar rastro?

\- ¿Etsu…Koizumi? – dijo sorprendida. - ¿Dices que desapareció su hija? Entonces... era cierto. Los rumores de entonces eran ciertos - dijo pensativa.

\- Desapareció días después de Inoue-san, Yoruichi.

\- Y ¿cómo es que desapareció? No entiendo – dijo.

\- Fue secuestrada por… un arrancar. Cerca del río encontraron sus cosas e Isshin-san fue capaz de identificar la energía de Amane y la del secuestrador. Fue un arrancar seguramente enviado por Aizen.

\- Pero, ¿por qué razón, Kisuke? No comprendo.

\- La desconozco, Yoruichi. Lo único que puedo pensar es que Aizen tratará de utilizarla para dañar a Kurosaki-san.

\- Pero ¿cómo podría hacer tal cosa? - preguntó confundida. - Ella es humana y... no conoce su poder.

\- Pero Hueco Mundo es un mundo espiritual, Yoruichi, y Amane es una shinigami. Ahí emergerá su energía espiritual con toda su fuerza y desconozco al día de hoy qué poder se oculta tras esa energía. Es algo que me ha intrigado desde que la conocí, y solo he podido figurarme algunas cosas; pero Aizen podría descubrirlo.

\- ¿Pero… en qué forma crees que piensa utilizarla contra Ichigo? Sigo sin entender...

\- Ellos comparten un fuerte lazo, Yoruichi. Un lazo que le permite a Amane sentir las emociones de Kurosaki-san, a través de su energía y su presión espiritual, pero también… su dolor, y es ahí donde creo que está involucrado el poder que Amane posee. Esa es la razón por la que me visita; porque la mayor parte de lo que sabe lo ha descubierto de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que experimenta el dolor de Ichigo, Kisuke? – preguntó desconcertada.

\- Ella puede sentir el dolor de Kurosaki-san cuando resulta herido en las batallas. Así es como llegó aquí el día que se llevaron a Rukia-san durante el verano.

\- Pero eso… ¡es increíble! ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? ¡Se supone que su poder está sellado! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho todo esto?

\- En realidad no sé cómo pudo suceder, Yoruichi. Seguramente la cercanía con Kurosaki-san provocó que la energía espiritual de Amane comenzara a manifestarse – explicó. - Cuando Amane vino aquí, tú te encontrabas con Kurosaki-san en la Sociedad de Almas. Unos días después de su regreso, comenzaron a llegar los arrancar y simplemente pasé por alto decírtelo.

\- Pero… ¡Amane es la hija de…Ukitake! ¡Él tiene que saberlo! ¿Ichigo sabe que ella se encuentra en Hueco Mundo? – inquirió ansiosa.

\- No, Yoruichi. Aizen calculó todo perfectamente. Secuestró a Inoue-san y… se aseguró que todos lo supiéramos – comentó intrigado. - Aunque... es evidente que quería que el secuestro de Amane pasara inadvertido, pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó pensativo.

\- Pero ¿eso no resulta extraño? – dijo Yoruichi. – Pudo habérselas llevado al mismo tiempo.

\- Se supone que Inoue-san se fue por su propia voluntad, al menos eso es lo que piensan en la Sociedad de Almas. Concluyeron que eso era traición y decidieron que no valía la pena intentar traerla de regreso… al menos, no por el momento – murmuró. – Pero estoy seguro que Aizen sabía que Kurosaki-san no lo creería e intentaría hacerlo sin ayuda – continuó dubitativo. Guardó silencio durante varios minutos tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó sorpresivamente. – Si se las hubiese llevado al mismo tiempo, nadie habría podido creer en una traición por parte de Inoue-san y la Sociedad se habría movilizado a Hueco Mundo para rescatarla. Eso probablemente habría ido contra los planes de Aizen.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso, Kisuke?

\- Porque Amane para la Sociedad es sólo una humana común y corriente. Al no estar involucrada en nada de esto ¿podría ser también una traidora? Por supuesto que no y eso habría descartado inmediatamente la traición de Inoue-san – concluyó con satisfacción. - Eso hubiera echado a perder su estrategia de distracción. Enviar a esos arrancar solo fue un truco para llamar deliberadamente la atención de la Sociedad de Almas sobre el asunto de Inoue-san. Sabía que dejarían solo a Kurosaki-san y así resultará más sencillo deshacerse de él en ese lugar. Eso significa que lo considera una amenaza – añadió.

\- Pero sigo sin comprender por qué se llevó a Amane. Ya tiene a Ichigo donde quería, ¿para qué llevársela?

\- Me imagino que quiere asegurarse de que Kurosaki-san no salga de Hueco Mundo. Si logra rescatar a Inoue-san, jugará otra carta, Yoruchi. Ignoro cómo supo Aizen sobre Amane o de la relación que tiene con Kurosaki-san, pero estoy seguro que esa es la razón. Si no logra detenerlo con el rescate de Inoue-san, le dejará saber que hay alguien más y lo obligará a permanecer más tiempo en Hueco Mundo. Eso significa que Aizen quizá está jugando con el tiempo; tal vez planea incluso hacer algún movimiento antes del invierno, Yoruichi.

\- Eso tiene mucho sentido – comentó pensativa.

\- Lo que me inquieta es pensar que, teniéndola allí, llegue a descubrir quién es Amane e intente hacer algún tipo de experimento con ella para convertirla en alguna especie de monstruo – dijo preocupado. – Siento que soy responsable por alguna razón – comentó molesto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Kisuke! – dijo azorada.

\- No hay forma de contactar a Kurosaki-san para informarlo pero probablemente lo mejor sea que no lo sepa. Al menos, no por ahora. Eso solo lo distraería, pero estoy seguro que eventualmente Aizen se encargará de hacérselo saber.

\- Pero, ¿qué hay de ese lazo? ¿De qué clase de lazo estás hablando? No termino de comprenderlo, Kisuke.

\- Es un lazo de amor – dijo sonriendo. - ¡Amane está enamorada de Kurosaki-san, Yoruichi! – exclamó.

\- Pero al parecer Ichigo lo está de Rukia – dijo confundida.

\- El continúa enamorado de Amane, Yoruichi – señaló. - Es un lazo que se formó antes de que Rukia-san apareciera. Kurosaki-san simplemente está confundiendo una profunda gratitud, una entrañable camaradería y una especial amistad pero no se ha dado cuenta.

\- Mmm… considerando las circunstancias en las que Ichigo y Rukia se conocieron, las dificultades por las que Ichigo tuvo que pasar para rescatarla y todo lo ocurrido en la Sociedad, quizá tengas razón, Kisuke – concluyó Yoruichi.

\- Yoruichi… es muy poco probable que traspasándote mi poder ¡caigas rendida a mis pies, locamente enamorada! – bromeó sonriendo socarronamente. – Aunque… pensándolo bien… estoy tentado a… intentarlo – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Déjate de tonterías, Kisuke! Eso sería… completamente absurdo – afirmó riendo. – Pero, volviendo al tema de Amane, debemos informarle inmediatamente a Ukitake. Alguien debe hacer algo para buscarla. De otra forma, nadie intentará rescatarla.

\- El problema es que todo mundo se prepara para la batalla en el invierno, Yoruichi. Difícilmente asignarán hombres que serán necesarios en el frente solo para ir a buscarla.

\- Y entonces ¿qué va a pasar con ella?

\- No lo sé. Pero confío en que Amane es lo suficientemente inteligente y encontrará alguna forma de escapar de donde sea que la tengan. De cualquier forma, necesito que le entregues a Ukitake este mensaje de Etsu-san, para que puedan reunirse.

\- Por supuesto Kisuke. Yo se lo entregaré. Pero ahora, tendrás que contarme la historia completa – dijo en tono serio. – Por cierto, ¿no tienes hambre?

\- Yoruichi, ¿hay algún momento en el que no tengas hambre? – respondió resignado.

En el castillo de Las Noches mientras tanto, Ichigo corría tan rápido como podía por el largo pasillo de la bifurcación que había elegido. Súbitamente escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y al volver la cabeza, se dio cuenta que Nel lo seguía.

\- ¡Nel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete a casa!

\- ¡Quería verte Ichigo!

\- Escúchame - dijo. – Maldición – pensó cuando se percató que Nel no se iría. ¡De acuerdo, ven aquí!

\- ¡Quería verte, Ichigo! – decía Nel con insistencia. - ¡Quería verte!

\- Supongo que no hay de otra. ¿Dónde está el resto de tu banda?

\- ¿Te refieres a Bawabawa? Lo dejamos afuera antes de venir aquí. Si no está comiendo arena todo el tiempo no puede sobrevivir.

\- No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué hay de…?

\- ¿Te refieres a Dondochakka y Pesshe? – lo interrumpió. - Mira, vienen detrás – dijo mientras se volvía para mirar hacía el largo corredor a sus espaldas. – ¡No están ahí! ¡Se han perdido! ¡Dondochakka y Pesshe se han perdido! – gritó preocupada.

\- No, en realidad tú eres quien se ha perdido – respondió Ichigo. Súbitamente sintió la presencia de alguien y una fuerte presión espiritual.

\- ¿Ichigo, qué sucede? – preguntó Nel nerviosa.

\- ¡Sal de ahí! – dijo Ichigo. Después de un momento gritó con fuerza – ¡Quien quiera que se esté escondiendo ahí, te dije que salgas! Minutos después apareció ante Ichigo un arrancar, ejecutando algo parecido a una danza.

\- ¡Ahora, prepárate shinigami! ¡Para mí, el Arrancar No. 103, el gran Dordonh-sama! ¡Tendré el placer de aplastarte aquí!

\- Bueno, pareces increíblemente débil…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ven y prueba si soy débil o no! ¡Pero no me vengas a llorar después, niño! – dijo y sin aviso se lanzó velozmente sobre Ichigo, hiriéndolo en un hombro. Ichigo llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su zanpakutou y comenzó la batalla.

Dentro de su habitación, sentada sobre la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, Amane había conseguido tranquilizarse. Ese Grimmjow realmente la había asustado. Tenía que pensar y pronto, en alguna manera de escapar de ese lugar. La pregunta era ¿cómo? No tenía ni la menor idea de si era de noche o de día, pues se había dado cuenta que ese cielo azul era totalmente ficticio; no sabía dónde se encontraba y a dónde podía huir y mucho menos si habría un lugar donde ocultarse.

En ese momento, comenzó a sentir la inconfundible presión espiritual de Ichigo, acompañada de dolorosos espasmos por todo el cuerpo, con la ya conocida sensación de sofocarse. Uno tras otro se sucedían, como si estuviese siendo lanzada una y otra vez contra algo. Súbitamente empezó a sentir cómo comenzaba a fluir y mezclarse la oscura energía de Ichigo Oscuro con la de Ichigo. Pasado algún tiempo, la presión espiritual comenzó a descender y con ello el dolor.

Poco después, Ulquiorra apareció nuevamente con un atuendo para que pudiera cambiarse.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – preguntó cuando vió la tenue mancha violácea en su abdomen.

\- Nada… no es nada. Tal vez… cuando ese hombre rasgó mi ropa alcanzó a lastimarme – dijo desviando la mirada.

\- Esto es para que te cambies – dijo secamente.

\- Yo… te lo agradezco – dijo tímidamente, tratando de cubrirse mientras recibía las prendas de manos de Ulquiorra.

\- Puedes cambiarte en este momento – ordenó con frialdad.

\- Yo… preferiría hacerlo… cuando me encuentre a solas – replicó.

\- Házlo ahora – ordenó.

Amane no tuvo opción. Lentamente le dio la espalda y comenzó a retirar los girones de tela que difícilmente cubrían su cuerpo. Sin dejar de observarla detenidamente, Ulquiorra pudo notar las tenues marcas en su espalda. Permitió que terminara de vestirse e inmediatamente la tomó por un brazo y la volteó bruscamente hacia él.

\- ¿Quién hizo eso? – cuestionó.

\- Nadie… no ha venido nadie desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí, tú y ese Grimmjow – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Debo notificar inmediatamente a Aizen-sama. Alguien se atrevió a tocarte y pagará por ello.

\- No fue nadie – dijo mientras acercaba una mano al brazo de él. – Estoy diciendo la verdad, nadie ha venido – dijo sosteniendo la mirada de Ulquiorra.

\- Aún así, debo informarlo – dijo apartando la mano de Amane. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Mientras se dirigía rápidamente a informar a Aizen, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo habían aparecido esas marcas. Esa joven estaba resultando demasiado extraña. Tenía la completa certeza de que nadie había estado con ella después de que Grimmjow y él la dejaron. - ¿Cómo se lastimó? – pensó. - Si Aizen-sama llega a verla así sin haberle informado, habrá problemas – se dijo. Tocó la puerta y entró a la sala de monitoreo del complejo.

\- Aizen-sama, hay algo que debo informar.

\- Lo sé, Ulquiorra. Resulta increíble suponer que esas marcas hayan aparecido solas, ¿no es así? Ulquiorra se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

\- Así es, Aizen-sama.

\- ¿Qué supones que pudo haber sucedido?

\- No podría concluir algo en este momento, Aizen-sama. Solo puedo pensar que algo ocurrió durante la batalla del ryoka con el Arrancar No. 103, Dordonh Alessandro del Soccaccio. Quizá si la examino, podría hacerme una idea – respondió con aire dubitativo.

\- Creo que es una… magnífica idea, Ulquiorra. ¿Te parece si la analizamos juntos?

\- Por supuesto, Aizen-sama.

Después de un rato, Aizen se volvió con el rostro inexpresivo hacia Ulquiorra.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué nos dice esa batalla sobre lo ocurrido a Amane? – inquirió sonriendo.

\- Por increíble que parezca, Aisen-sama, cada uno de los golpes que recibió Kurosaki Ichigo durante ese combate, coinciden con el sitio donde aparecieron esas marcas en el cuerpo de la mujer. Eso me lleva a pensar que si las marcas de la batalla se reflejan en su persona, existe algo muy fuerte que la une a él. Lo que me pregunto en este momento es si además de las lesiones, ella puede experimentar el dolor.

\- Una deducción por demás interesante, Ulquiorra. Estoy verdaderamente complacido.

\- Gracias, Aizen-sama.

\- ¿Te parece entonces si analizamos juntos lo que ocurrió con ella mientras se desarrollaba esa batalla?

\- Por supuesto, Aizen-sama.

Mientras repasaban la grabación, ambos notaron los diferentes ademanes y gestos de dolor de Amane. El momento en que comenzó a sofocarse, la forma como trataba de recuperar el aliento y los leves quejidos que alcanzaban a salir de su garganta a pesar de que era evidente que ella trataba de ahogarlos.

\- Es… asombroso – comentó Ulquiorra. - ¿Cómo puede suceder algo así?

\- Esto confirma tu teoría, Ulquiorra. Parece existir un profundo vínculo espiritual que la une a él, no solamente físico – sonrió. Lo que me pregunto ahora es si él puede experimentar el dolor de Amane – dijo pensativo – o si esto es el resultado del poder oculto en ella. En lo personal, me inclino a favor de lo segundo.

\- Concuerdo con esa conclusión, Aizen-sama. Pero, ¿cómo funciona ese poder? ¿Depende únicamente de la fuerza del sentimiento de ella? ¿O debe existir un sentimiento de igual intensidad de uno hacia el otro para que ocurra? Hasta ahora, no parece que él pueda experimentar lo que la mujer siente, pero eso podría significar que se trata de una situación provocada por el poder de ella. Es como si estuviera conectada a él de alguna manera. Sin embargo, creo que debe existir una conexión de igual intensidad en él para que ella pueda experimentar incluso su dolor físico. Seguramente el no puede sentir el sufrimiento de ella, porque su poder es diferente – concluyó pensativo.

\- Creo que has dado con la respuesta, Ulquiorra – respondió Aizen satisfecho. – El "sonido celestial" tiene el poder de sentir y controlar las emociones de otros. Y si tomamos en consideración lo que tanto tú como Grimmjow experimentaron al estar con ella cuando perdió el control de su energía, significa que puede incrementar o disminuir la fuerza con que se experimentan esas emociones. ¡Esto es… fascinante! No había escuchado que un poder así existiera – meditó. – Me pregunto ¿qué más podrá hacer? – exclamó sonriendo. – Bien hecho, Ulquiorra. Estoy gratamente sorprendido.

\- Se lo agradezco, Aizen-sama. Y ahora, si me lo permite, debo revisar el estado en que se encuentra la otra mujer – dijo haciendo una inclinación.

\- Por supuesto, Ulquiorra. Adelante – exclamó sin voltear a mirarlo.

En Hueco Mundo, las batallas continuaban por doquier. La única energía que Amane era capaz de reconocer era la de Ichigo y la de Uryuu. Sabía que había otras tres personas pero desconocía quienes y qué energía pertenecía a cada uno de ellos. – Ichigo… - pensó. – Prometiste alguna vez que no saldrías lastimado haciendo este trabajo de shinigami. ¡Trata de cumplir ahora esa promesa, por favor! – se dijo angustiada.

Poco después, en algún lugar de Las Noches, Ulquiorra interceptaba a Ichigo, quien luego de haber derrotado al arrancar Dordonh Alessandro, continuaba su camino por los largos corredores del interior del castillo. En ese momento pudo notar, profundamente angustiado, el súbito descenso en la presión espiritual de Rukia.

\- ¿Así que lo notaste? Pensé que eras solo un bruto que únicamente balanceaba su espada por los alrededores pero… aparentemente posees algún sentido después de todo – dijo Ulquiorra.

\- Tú… tú eres ese…

\- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, shinigami – se aproximó a Ichigo.

\- ¡Tú eres…Ulquiorra! – exclamó Ichigo.

\- ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? Aunque… no recuerdo habértelo dicho. Cómo sea, Kuchiki Rukia está muerta – dijo con frialdad.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Ichigo demudado.

\- Más específicamente, ella y el noveno espada se mataron uno al otro al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo fue cortado y empalado con una lanza. Ella ya no está viva.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa estupidez! El reiatsu de Rukia disminuyó justo ahora. Ni siquiera luchaste con ella, cómo podrías…

\- Sincronización cognitiva – lo interrumpió. – Es una de las habilidades del noveno espada así como uno de sus deberes. Es capaz de transmitir instantáneamente a sus camaradas toda la información sobre el enemigo con el que ha luchado.

Ichigo le dio la espalda y continuó su camino.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ulquiorra sorprendido.

\- A salvar a Rukia – respondió.

\- Creo haberte dicho que está muerta.

\- No te creo.

\- ¿Difícil, no? ¿Está bien irte sin matarme primero?

\- No tengo razón para pelar contigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Eres un enemigo, pero no has lastimado a ninguno de mis amigos.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y si te dijera que fui yo quien trajo a Inoue Orihime a Hueco Mundo?

Ichigo se volvió enfurecido asestando un fuerte golpe con su zanpakutou sobre Ulquiorra, quien lo detuvo con relativa facilidad.

\- ¡Entonces Inoue no vino a Hueco Mundo por su propia voluntad después de todo…! – exclamó furioso.

\- ¡Qué inesperado! Parece que aún los amigos que vinieron a rescatarla tenían dudas en sus corazones.

\- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Por tu causa Inoue fue etiquetada como traidora! – espetó iracundo.

\- Por supuesto. Si no fuera así, habría sido un error de nuestra parte.

\- ¡Bastardo…!

\- ¿Entonces encontraste una razón para pelear conmigo? – preguntó con frialdad. – Porque si no es así, quizá pueda dejar que encuentres otra…- dijo indiferente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió.

\- Inoue Orihime podría no ser la única humana que se encuentra en… Hueco Mundo – dijo sin emoción.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué otra humana?

\- Solo te diré que… es hermoso su blanco cabello – murmuró. Ichigo palideció al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Amane? – ¿Amane aquí? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro.

\- Tendrás que derrotarme si quieres saberlo – lo retó.

\- Nel, aléjate un poco – indicó. – Por alguna razón, no parece que este tipo vaya a dejarme pasar. Nel retrocedió cuanto pudo. – Lo siento, pero tengo prisa – aclaró y en ese instante comenzó el enfrentamiento.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18. Conoce tu origen, eres una shinigami.**

Mientras la batalla entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra se tornaba más violenta, encerrada en su celda Amane sintió cómo la presión espiritual de Ichigo comenzaba a incrementarse y a mezclarse con la de su hollow, sofocándola de tal forma que estuvo a punto de quedar inconsciente. Después de un rato percibió que Ichigo por alguna razón se encontraba iracundo, desesperado y angustiado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ichigo? – pensó llena de angustia. Súbitamente, un latigazo de miedo la estremeció, miedo que se intensificaba a cada segundo. – Ichigo, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo? – gimió afligida.

Casi de inmediato, una sensación abrasadora, como si se estuviese quemando la hizo gritar, seguida de un insoportable dolor en el abdomen y la sensación de algo estrujando, comprimiendo su corazón hasta casi destrozarlo. - ¡Espera, Ichigo, iré a ayudarte! – exclamó desolada mientras corría hacia la puerta. En ese momento, un indescriptible dolor en el pecho y un brutal espasmo que le hicieron pensar que habían partido su corazón por la mitad la atravesaron. Se detuvo en seco con los ojos desorbitados, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡No, no! ¡No, por favor! – exclamó aterrada pasando las manos por sus cabellos con desesperación. - ¡Ichigo! ¡No…Ichigo, por favor! ¡Ichigo…! – escapó su nombre en un grito lleno de dolor y angustia mientras caía de rodillas lentamente, en tanto las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar a raudales de sus ojos, al comprender lo que había ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento.

Minutos más tarde, varias personas se movilizaron dentro de la habitación para atenderla. Cuidadosamente la levantaron y depositaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a examinarla. Lentamente, se aproximo otra persona.

– Fascinante – dijo con tranquilidad. – Pero aún no logro comprender cómo funciona este poder. ¿Cómo puedo volverlo contra Kurosaki Ichigo o contra quien sea? – se preguntó. – No tengo ninguna intención de que ella sufra, pero es algo que no puede evitarse – afirmó con frialdad. – Quizá si él la viera sufriendo ese dolor frente a sus ojos…

\- Eso sería… un tanto sádico ¿no lo crees Aizen? – dijo otra voz.

\- Bueno, se dice que en el amor y la guerra… todo se vale ¿no es cierto, Gin? – ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuándo despertará? – preguntó impaciente.

\- Será en cualquier momento. Se desvaneció por el dolor, pero pronto se recuperará. Posiblemente le tome entre cinco y diez minutos despertar – respondió una voz.

\- Será interesante observar sus reacciones cuando lo haga – dijo indiferente. – ¡Déjenme solo con ella! La acompañaré hasta que despierte – ordenó. Rápidamente todos se retiraron.

\- ¿Solamente la observarás dormir? – preguntó Gin.

\- Por supuesto… ¿piensas que hay… otra razón? – preguntó sonriendo en tanto deslizaba suavemente una mano por el cabello de Amane y la contemplaba extrañado.

\- ¡Oh, de ninguna manera! Simplemente sentí curiosidad – respondió Gin mientras daba la media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Aizen se quedó observándola por largo rato. Realmente era una bellísima joven esa hija de Ukitake. No le sorprendía que el ryoka se hubiese fijado en ella. Le llamaba la atención que ella se hubiese fijado en él. Ese rostro pálido y delicado y de una perfecta simetría. Sus hermosos pómulos, sus rosados labios, ese encantador corte en su barbilla, que había heredado de su madre. Pasó una mano por ese esbelto y delicado cuerpo con mucha suavidad, deteniéndose un momento sobre su abdomen para percibir más de cerca ese conocido y poderoso reiatsu. Quitando ese lamentable hecho, pensó, podría decir que era casi perfecto; firme y bellamente torneado.

Después de un momento, Amane comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Aizen la observó fijamente. Le sorprendió su mirada vacía, fría, distante, como si algo hubiese muerto dentro de ella. No podía dejar de sorprenderlo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Amane? – preguntó con amabilidad, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo confundida. Súbitamente recordó. - ¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – preguntó mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

\- Parece que tu amigo tuvo un… pequeño contratiempo – sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es tan divertido? – espetó con frialdad.

\- Nada. En realidad nada de esto es por diversión – respondió serio. – Ahora vas a decirme, qué es lo que te une a ese ryoka – ordenó inexpresivo, mientras gentilmente la ayudaba a sentarse.

\- Ya le he dicho que él y yo no… - fue interrumpida violentamente con una bofetada. Se quedó mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, mientras llevaba una mano a su adolorida mejilla. Después de algunos minutos, comenzó a sentir la energía de Ichigo nuevamente, débil, lejana, pero estaba vivo. - ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! – pensó y suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Dónde nos quedamos? – sonrió. – ¡Ah, sí, la parte donde me dices qué es lo que los une! – dijo en tono grave.

\- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! El se distanció de mí hace tiempo y ahora solo nos saludamos en el salón de clase – respondió asustada.

\- No tengas miedo, no tengo pensado maltratar ese hermoso rostro – dijo mientras acercaba una mano a la mejilla de Amane. - Soy un hombre que admira profundamente la belleza y sería un verdadero sacrilegio lastimar algo tan bello – dijo mirándola fijamente. – Pero él ¿llegó a sentir algo por ti? Si no lo hizo, realmente me decepcionaría – inquirió mientras acariciaba nuevamente su mejilla.

\- Creo… creo que sí. En algún momento lo hizo, pero se terminó – respondió nerviosa ante el contacto de esa mano sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Se terminó lo que él sentía? – inquiró con tono de incredulidad. – Eso… es algo difícil de creer Amane, considerando que… te tomó no hace mucho. Amane lo miró confundida y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

– Pero… - atinó a decir sintiéndose súbitamente avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? – preguntó sonriendo. - El reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo aún es perceptible, Amane, sobre todo porque se trata de un fuerte y singular reiatsu – dijo serio mirándola a los ojos. - Pero ¿dónde estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Tampoco terminó lo que tu sientes por él ¿no es cierto? Amane lo miró con los ojos desorbitados sin saber qué responder. – ¿No es verdad? – la urgió Aizen sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

\- Es… cierto… - dijo tímidamente. Súbitamente la soltó y se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No debes avergonzarte. Quizá el amor pueda resultar totalmente inútil, pero es algo que los seres humanos valoran por encima de cualquier cosa, al grado de sacrificar su propia vida – dijo con sarcasmo. - Justo como lo hace en este momento Kurosaki Ichigo por Inoue Orihime. ¿Será tal vez que ahora él la ama… a ella? – soltó insidioso, mirándola de reojo.

\- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó. - Pero si eso es lo que él desea, yo seré feliz de que logre lo que sueña – dijo tajante.

\- ¿Lo ves? El sacrificio por el ser amado – sonrió burlón. – Resulta loable esa devoción y esa generosidad, aunque es simplemente inútil – aseveró y guardó silencio. – Pero, dejemos ese asunto – continuó después de un momento. - En realidad, no me interesa – dijo con indiferencia. - ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Amane? – preguntó en tono serio.

\- No, no lo sé.

\- Porque necesito saber qué se esconde detrás de tu energía espiritual.

\- Yo… yo no sé de qué habla. ¿Cuál energía? – preguntó con asombro.

\- ¡Oh, ya entiendo! No lo sabes – aseveró con voz suave. - ¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron que eres una… shinigami? – dijo mirándola de reojo nuevamente.

Amane lo miró sorprendida. Eso era simplemente absurdo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! – dijo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! – refutó. – Tu padre es un Capitán del Gotei 13 en la Sociedad de Almas – aseveró.

\- Yo no tengo padre. ¡Nunca lo conocí! – exclamó enojada.

\- Pues ahora te lo estoy informando, Amane. Quizá tú no lo conozcas pero definitivamente tienes un padre y uno bastante… especial – afirmó. - Es necesario que conozcas tu origen para que puedas acceder al poder que esconde tu energía. Tu padre es un Capitán, Amane y su nombre es Juushirou Ukitake – dijo volviéndose hacia ella. - Tu madre era teniente, bajo las órdenes de tu padre y su nombre es Etsu Koizumi, una mujer muy especial sin duda, y muy bella, quien es además, una desertora que nunca renunció a su poder ni selló su zanpakutou – aseveró.

\- Esa es la razón por la que la buscan desde hace más de 100 años, Amane. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué deben mudarse constantemente? – inquirió mirándola fijamente. Amane permaneció en silencio. - Para que tu madre no pueda ser encontrada. Huyó de la Sociedad de Almas para no comprometer a tu padre, lo que significa que él ni siquiera sabe que existes – afirmó con frialdad. – Me tomó un tiempo acordarme, pero cuando lo hice recordé también ciertos rumores que circulaban en torno a ella. Después de eso, fue sencillo obtener toda la información respecto a ustedes – dijo indiferente.

– Debo reconocer que Etsu se ha esmerado mucho en tu preparación, Amane. Quizá se debe a que sabe que tarde o temprano terminarás en la Sociedad de Almas y quiere facilitar tu llegada al sitio que por derecho te corresponde – reconoció inexpresivo. – Se ha encargado de que desde pequeña desarrolles una gran sensibilidad, capacidad de análisis, de meditación, concentración y fuerza a través de diversas disciplinas – expresó con cierto aire de complacencia. – Debo reconocer que estoy algo… impresionado, aunque era de esperarse de una mujer como ella – sonrió.

Amane no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Simplemente se negaba a creerlo. Después de todos esos años, ¿venía a enterarse de la verdad por un extraño? Y además hablaba de su madre como si... la conociera.

\- ¡Está mintiendo! – espetó furiosa. - ¡Miente! ¡Usted no sabe nada de mí ni de mi madre! ¡Todo lo que dice es solo una perversa mentira con no sé que oculta intención! ¡Mi madre… jamás me mentiría! – gritó con toda la rabia y el dolor que era capaz de sentir.

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? No te conozco. No tengo un motivo – continuó hostigándola. - Lo que puedas pensar o sentir no es de mi incumbencia y mucho menos de mi interés – dijo con frialdad. – Eres muy inteligente, Amane. Si lo piensas, no existe una verdadera razón para hacerlo – dijo indiferente.

Amane guardó silencio. Debía reconocer que tenía razón. Hasta hace poco, él no la conocía, no sabía quien era ella. ¿Qué interés podría tener en mentirle? Le interesaba ese poder del que hablaba pero no estaba haciendo nada por ocultarlo. Al contrario, se lo estaba revelando abiertamente.

\- Pero… usted ¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó confundida.

\- Porque conozco a tu madre, Amane, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella desapareció de la Sociedad de Almas, cuando alcancé un puesto en el Gotei como teniente, y después me convertí en Capitán. Conozco a tu padre y con solo verte fue sencillo saberlo. Eres muy parecida a él. ¿Acaso nadie te dijo alguna vez que le resultabas familiar por alguna razón? – dijo sonriendo.

\- No… no que yo recuerde…- respondió. Repentinamente guardó silencio. Vinieron a su mente las palabras de Rukia Kuchiki cuando la conoció.

" _-… ¿Nos hemos visto antes? - Seguramente – dijo Ichigo. – Estamos en el mismo grupo. - Me refiero a algún otro lugar – dijo Rukia dirigiéndose a Amane..."_

La expresión de sorpresa de Urahara-san cuando se conocieron.

"… _Me sorprendió lo extraño que es tu cabello, quiero decir, no es habitual encontrar una persona con un color tan especial."_

Así como las cosas que Urahara-san le preguntó.

" _\- Amane-san, es obvio que puedes ver almas, espíritus y supongo que hollows ¿desde cuándo puedes verlos? - Desde siempre Urahara-san. Solo que a diferencia de Ichigo, tengo la instrucción de mi madre de apartarme de ellos. Debo evitarlos sea como sea. - ¿Y conoces las razones? - No, Urahara-san. Nunca me ha dado las razones. - ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el nombre de tu madre, Amane-san? - Etsu; Koizumi, Etsu, Urahara-san."_

Cuando le dijo el nombre de su madre, guardó silencio y no preguntó más.

¿Por qué su madre nunca le dijo? Si su padre realmente no sabía de su existencia, entonces, todo lo que ella sabía al respecto era simplemente una mentira. ¿Acaso lo había juzgado injustamente? Todo eso era demasiado. No. Su madre no le mentiría. No la dejaría creer algo totalmente erróneo. Pero cuando le dijo que podía ver espíritus, simplemente le ordenó que se alejara de ellos; nunca quiso explicarle la razón, como tampoco por qué no se establecían permanentemente en un lugar, sin importar el temor, la angustia, la soledad y el vacío a los que la había condenado todo ese tiempo. Dolor, ira, miedo, desilusión, tristeza, culpa, remordimiento; todo comenzó a salirse de control en ese momento.

Súbitamente, Aizen pudo sentir como un brutal latigazo las emociones de Amane tratando de apoderarse de las suyas; como si filosas navajas trataran de desgarrar las profundidades de su espíritu hurgando, removiendo, buscando a sus pares dentro de él. Sí, tenía que experimentarlo en carne propia para descifrar ese singular poder. Permitió por unos instantes que las emociones de Amane jugaran con las suyas. Pudo percibir con claridad cómo se intensificaban hasta que consideró que era suficiente. Por fin había descubierto cómo podía beneficiarse de ese poder y la solución había estado todo el tiempo frente a él. Manipulación. Manipularla a ella le permitiría controlar las emociones de quien fuera y eso resultaría sumamente sencillo. Definitivamente, Amane permanecería en Las Noches. Ya no le interesaba utilizarla en contra del ryoka. Ulquiorra podría encargarse de él sin problemas. Cuando obtuviera su aplastante victoria, ya tendría tiempo para dedicarse a manipular a Amane y a experimentar con ese poder.

\- Creo que por ahora es suficiente – dijo con suavidad. – Demasiadas verdades en un corto lapso de tiempo – señaló mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba delicadamente. - Te daré el necesario para asimilar lo que te he dicho – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello casi paternalmente. Suavemente la soltó y salió de la habitación.

Amane se quedó inmóvil donde estaba. ¡Todo ese tiempo culpó a un padre que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia! Y su madre… la única persona en la que verdaderamente confiaba… no había sido sincera con ella. ¿Tendría algún sentido tratar de volver a un lugar a donde tampoco pertenecía? Ichigo, el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de otra y además estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por salvar a alguien más. En realidad, no pertenecía a ningún lugar como tontamente pretendía. Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas. Tal vez sería mejor permanecer ahí. De cualquier forma, ¿qué importancia tenía? Allí o en cualquier otro lugar era exactamente lo mismo. Despedidas y ausencias. Era todo lo que hubo, había y habría en su vida y en realidad, se sentía exhausta de repetir ese ciclo aparentemente interminable. En algún momento, cansada física y emocionalmente se quedó dormida.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas cuando se despertó súbitamente. Una nueva batalla de Ichigo.

\- ¿Cuándo se terminará este suplicio? – pensó atemorizada, mientras esperaba lo que de sobra sabía estaba por venir. Ichigo se encontraba en medio de una batalla con Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, quien había llevado a Inoue para que curara sus heridas después del encuentro con Ulquiorra. Grimmjow lo provocaba para que liberara todo su poder e Ichigo trataba de contenerlo en un intento por proteger a Inoue y a Nel, a quien había tenido que llevar con él desde que se encontraron en la cámara donde venció a Dordonh-sama.

\- ¡Esto es grandioso! He estado esperando por esto. Esperando la hora de poder aplastarte con todo mi poder. Es igual para ti, ¿verdad? ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

\- ¡No estoy luchando para aplastarte…! – exclamó.

\- ¡No me vengas con esa mierda! Dilo. Di que quieres matarme. Rebané a tu amiga shinigami, así que querías hacerme trizas. Pero no lo permitiré, vas a conocer la razón por la que dejé esta cicatriz aquí – dijo señalando su pecho. – ¡Te haré entender quien es el mejor destrozando tu garganta! – exclamó mientras continuaba atacando a Ichico implacablemente.

Depués de un rato de cruzar poderosos golpes, Grimmjow se detuvo y le gritó a Ichigo.

\- ¿Qué hay con esa mirada? – dijo Grimmjow con extrañeza. – Parece que realmente no tienes ninguna intención de matarme… tú, patético bastardo.

\- ¿…qué dijiste? – preguntó Ichigo, en tanto Grimmjow lo miraba entre decepcionado y furioso.

Mientras volvía a atacarlo y lo obligaba a responder, Grimmjow rompió nuevamente el silencio.

\- Voy a preguntarte esto, Kurosaki. ¿Por qué veniste a Hueco Mundo?

\- ¿No es obvio? ¡A rescatar a Inoue…!

\- ¡Ha! Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no solo la tomaste y corriste al momento que la viste? ¿Estabas aliviado de encontrarla físicamente ilesa? ¿Aún cuando podría estar un poco jodida por dentro?

\- Ustedes hijos de… ¿le hicieron algo a Inoue?

\- ¡Esa es una buena expresión, Kurosaki!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Dijiste que veniste aquí a rescatar a esa mujer, cierto? Como pareces no entenderlo, lo deletrearé para ti. Estás equivocado. ¡Veniste aquí a pelear!

Grimmjow continuaba provocándolo para obligarlo a liberar el poder de su hollow pero no podía conseguirlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres matarme, shinigami? – gritó.

\- No es eso lo que he venido a hacer… - respondió Ichigo.

\- ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres evitar la suerte que le espera a tu amiga, Kurosaki Ichigo!

\- ¡Por eso estoy aquí… para protegerla! – gritó.

\- ¡Pero no estoy hablando de esa amiga! – se burló señalando a Inoue. - ¡Me refiero a la de cabello blanco como la nieve! – se rió. – A la de piel suave y blanca como un armiño… la del deleitable cuerpo que me encargaré de desgarrar por dentro – gritó mientras reía frenéticamente. - ¿Sabes de quién hablo, shinigami? ¡Desnuda luce perversamente bella! – se burló.

\- ¿Amane? ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué le hiciste a Amane? – demandó frenético al escuchar eso, con los ojos desorbitados por el desconcierto, el temor y la furia. Sentía una espantosa opresión en el pecho que casi le impedía respirar. ¿Cómo se suponía que conocían la apariencia de Amane? Eso solo podía significar una cosa y era que ella efectivamente se encontraba ahí, pero ¿por qué? ¿Para qué la querían? Tenía que hacer algo para encontrarla o sólo Dios sabía lo que habían hecho o pensaban hacer con ella.

\- ¡Tendrás que pelear con todo lo que tienes si quieres saberlo, Kurosaki Ichigo! – se burló.

\- ¿Dónde está Amane? ¿Qué le hicieron a Amane? – gritó colérico.

\- Veniste aquí a pelear. Puedes ver el camino hacia el que tus instintos te llevan. Tú eres un shinigami y yo soy un hollow. El lado que pierda es aniquilado. ¡Ha sido así desde hace miles de años! ¿Necesitamos otra razón para pelear? ¡Venga! ¡El último hombre de pie puede ir vivo a casa, tan simple como eso! – exclamó frenético.

Después de una furiosa y despiadada pelea que lo dejó completamente exhausto y malherido, Ichigo logró derrotar a Grimmjow.

\- Como si fuera a perder… no hay… no hay forma… de que pueda perder contigo – dijo furioso mientras arremetía contra Ichigo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Suficiente, Grimmjow… perdiste. No sé si eres un rey o qué, pero aplastar a cada uno que desprecias y levantarte solo como el rey… No hay diversión en algo como eso. Si me desprecias entonces pelearé contigo cuantas veces quieras, pero por ahora es suficiente… - pidió en tono cansado. - Grimmjow ¿en dónde está Amane? – preguntó desesperado.

\- ¡Púdrete! Eres… - no pudo terminar. Repentinamente fue herido por un arma en forma de media luna. Grimmjow se desplomó sobre la arena.

\- Simplemente no sabes cuando darte por vencido – dijo una voz. – ¡Ahora apresúrate y muere! El shinigami es mío – gritó con desprecio.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres tu? ¿Un espada? ¡Estoy preguntando qué eres! ¡Respóndeme! – demandó Ichigo, volviéndose hacia el hombre que acababa de llegar.

Mientras el nuevo oponente de Ichigo se preparaba para la batalla, Grimmjow le murmuró algo débilmente.

\- Ella… está…

\- ¿En dónde? – clamó desesperado. - ¡Grimmjow! Por favor, ¿en dónde… está Amane?

\- Aquí... – dijo con voz apenas audible. - Nnoi… tra… bastardo – se quejó.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Continúas vivo? – espetó Nnoitra. Diciendo esto se elevó en el aire para soltar un golpe mortal sobre Grimmjow. Ichigo lo detuvo a tiempo pero ya no pudo continuar preguntando. Debía concentrarse en la batalla que se avecinaba y se encontraba demasiado lastimado y exhausto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo… bastardo? – exclamó Nnoitra mirando a Ichigo con furia.

\- Esa es mi línea. ¿Por qué estás tratando de cortar a un tipo que no puede moverse…? – respondió Ichigo.

\- ¡Ha! ¿No puedes soportar ver, no es así Grimmjow? Perder con el enemigo y que tu vida sea protegida por él. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, shinigami?

\- Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- ¿Kurosaki? Recordaré eso. ¡Pero solo durante el corto tiempo que permanecerás vivo!

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas, Yoruichi se dirigía rápidamente al Ubandou, cuartel de la División 13, para entregar un mensaje a Juushirou Ukitake. Después de saludar a Sentarou y a Kiyone, se dirigió al interior de la habitación donde se encontraba Ukitake.

\- ¡Yoruichi! Qué agradable sorpresa - saludó. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- ¡Ukitake! – dijo ansiosa. - ¡Necesito entregarte un mensaje… urgente!

\- Un mensaje ¿de quién? – preguntó desconcertado ante el apremio de Yoruichi.

\- De… Etsu… - dijo mirándolo fijamente. – De Etsu Koizumi.

Ukitake se le quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados sin atinar a decir algo.

\- ¿De…Etsu? – inquirió confundido.

\- Si Ukitake, es preciso que lo leas. Hay algo que debo decirte, relacionado con ese mensaje.

\- ¿Qué es Yoruichi? Puedo leer después el mensaje – dijo sorprendido.

\- Ocurrió algo en el mundo de los vivos… algo que te concierne Ukitake. Se trata de… Amane Koizumi… - hizo una pausa - …tu hija. Ukitake abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Una… hija? ¿Mi… hija, dices? – inquirió desconcertado. - ¡Yoruichi! No… no te entiendo, yo… - repentinamente guardó silencio.

\- Es una larga historia, Ukitake, que creo te quedará clara cuando leas el mensaje de Etsu-san. Lo único que puedo decirte es que esa hija… fue secuestrada por Aizen Sousuke días después de la desaparición de Inoue-san.

\- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido.

\- No lo sabemos, Ukitake. Yo no consigo entender la razón. Kisuke piensa que pretende utilizarla para lastimar a Ichigo.

\- ¿A Ichigo-kun? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la relación entre ellos? – inquirió extrañado.

\- Ellos se conocen en el mundo humano, Ukitake. Son compañeros de clase. Aizen de alguna manera lo supo y piensa que con ello puede suprimir la amenaza que representa Ichigo.

\- Pero, ¿ella se encuentra en Hueco Mundo? – preguntó lleno de confusión y sorpresa.

\- Así es. Pero Ichigo no lo sabe. El junto con los otros están tratando de rescatar a Inoue, pero nadie sabe que Amane se encuentra ahí.

\- ¿Amane? ¿Ese es su nombre? – dijo consternado.

\- Sí, ese es su nombre Ukitake.

\- Tendré que hacer algo, aunque difícilmente me permitirán enviar a alguien a Hueco Mundo. Necesitamos cada shinigami disponible para la batalla que se avecina. ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Tal vez ahora debas leer el mensaje, Ukitake. Necesito llevar una respuesta para Etsu-san.

\- De acuerdo Yoruichi – dijo nervioso. Lentamente abrió el sobre y sacó una carta.

 _Querido Juushirou,_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ojalá dispusiera de más pero me concretaré a lo que importa en este momento. Es indispensable que nos veamos porque debo revelarte un secreto que he guardado todo este tiempo. Solo necesito que me digas a través de Urahara-san cuando y dónde._

 _Él propone que sea en su tienda, donde tiene preparado un senkaimon. Eso facilitará tu llegada y tu partida y evitará que llames la atención. Entenderás que yo no puedo viajar a la Sociedad sin el riesgo de ser detectada. Te explicaré todo lo que ha sucedido desde que desaparecí y las razones por las que lo hice._

 _Esperaré tu respuesta._

 _Con afecto, Etsu._

Ukitake sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquéllo. Después de lo dicho por Yoruichi, resultaba obvia la razón por la que Etsu había desaparecido.

\- ¡Mañana por la noche, Yoruichi! A las diez, para ser precisos. En el lugar que propone Etsu – dijo un tanto emocionado.

\- De acuerdo, Ukitake. Entregaré ahora mismo el mensaje – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

\- Yoruichi tú… ¿la conoces?

\- Solo la he visto dos veces, Ukitake. Pero puedo decirte que es tan hermosa como Etsu-san y muy parecida a ti – respondió sonriendo.

\- Sí… me imagino – dijo un tanto nervioso y ciertamente emocionado. - Estaré ahí mañana, Yoruichi.

\- De acuerdo, Ukitake. Allá nos veremos – dijo y partió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el portal que la llevaría de regreso al mundo humano. Del otro lado ya la esperaba Urahara.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Yoruichi? ¿Le dijiste a Ukitake sobre la existencia de Amane?

\- Sí, Kisuke.

\- ¿Y cómo lo tomó? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó con ansiedad.

\- Fue toda una sorpresa pero, conoces a Ukitake. Aunque es ciertamente sensible, sabe controlarse perfectamente.

\- ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?

\- Que se encontrará con Etsu-san el día de mañana, en este lugar a las diez de la noche.

\- ¡Tendré que apresurarme para avisarle! – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida de la tienda.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19. El lazo del shinigami, el hollow y el sonido celestial.**

En Karakuka, eran las diez de la noche cuando Juushirou Ukitake atravezó el portal que lo llevó a la tienda de Urahara, donde ya lo esperaban Yoruichi, Etsu y el propio Urahara.

\- Bienvenido, Ukitake – dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

\- Yoruichi… Urahara - saludó mientras su mirada se dirigía a la hermosa, alta y distinguida mujer de largo cabello negro y verdes ojos que se encontraba al lado de Urahara. – Etsu… - murmuró mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Juushirou… ha pasado… tanto tiempo – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

\- Creo que será mejor dejarlos solos un momento – dijo Yoruichi. – Esperaremos arriba – indicó mientras ella y Urahara salían del lugar.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir – exclamó Ukitake después de un momento. – Es la primera vez que… no sé qué decir – suspiró.

\- No tienes qué hacerlo, Juushirou. Soy yo la que tiene todo que decir – apuntó Etsu inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué te fuiste, Etsu? ¿Por qué de esa forma? – inquirió.

\- Porque no tenía opción, Juushirou – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¡Por supuesto que la tenías, Etsu! Debiste decirme… lo habríamos solucionado – dijo con ternura. – Diste por hecho demasiadas cosas, Etsu y no me permitiste tomar mis propias decisiones. No estoy reprochándote nada pero…

\- Pero tú no me amabas, Juushirou – lo interrumpió. – Y no había nada que pudieras hacer para cambiar ese hecho.

\- Por supuesto que te amaba, Etsu. No de la forma que esperabas o deseabas, pero te amaba y te necesitaba a mi lado. Un día simplemente descubrí que te habías marchado y ni siquiera supe la razón... hasta ahora.

\- No quería ser un lastre, Juushirou y tampoco deseaba que por mi causa, alguien se atreviera a señalarte o recriminarte por algo que simplemente ocurrió. Yo jamás habría permitido que pusieran en entredicho tu nombre, tu imagen y tu reputación como hombre y como Capitán.

\- Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, Etsu; sin embargo, eran cosas con las que podía haber lidiado fácilmente. Pero… te fuiste. Simplemente desapareciste y no me permitiste estar a tu lado ni al lado de mí… de nuestra hija - dijo con pesar.

\- Pero eso debemos dejarlo atrás, Juushirou. La razón de buscarte, fue para decirte que esa hija ha desaparecido – dijo angustiada.

\- Lo sé, Etsu. Yoruichi me lo dijo. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para buscarla y encontrarla, pero no quiero mentirte; no será sencillo con todo lo que se avecina. Necesitaremos cada hombre y mujer disponibles para defender este lugar y la Sociedad de Almas y por el momento resultará complicado enviar gente a Hueco Mundo a buscarla. Pero te prometo que lo haré, Etsu.

\- Confío que lo harás, Juushirou – dijo aliviada.

\- Ahora, debemos decidir qué pasará cuando la encontremos, Etsu. ¿Deseas que vuelva a este mundo, o permitirás que ocupe el lugar que le corresponde en la Sociedad de Almas? – preguntó.

\- Es obvio que no pude protegerla, Juushirou. Este mundo es ciertamente peligroso para alguien como Amane y… tampoco deseo que continue como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, en la más completa soledad y sin sentir que pertenece a ningún sitio – dijo con pesar. – Tal vez sea hora de que vuelva al lugar al que verdaderamente pertenece y que seas tú quien se encargue ahora de protegerla – exclamó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Yo… la arrastré a una vida azaharosa y complicada y ya es tiempo de que comience a crear los lazos que tanto desea.

\- Por supuesto que la protegeré, Etsu. Pero tú ¿qué harás? Te quedarás completamente sola…

\- Eso es lo de menos, Juushirou. Yo… logré hacer una vida pero no puedo condenar a Amane a vivir algo similar. Merece ser feliz ¿sabes?, y en realidad no conseguí que lo fuera. Seguramente a tu lado, lo logrará – dijo convencida. ¡Tiene solo quince años! y vive aferrada al amor de un chico que no corresponde sus sentimientos y yo… yo no deseo que ella sufra.

\- No te preocupes, Etsu. Una vez que la encuentre, veré que ingrese a la Academia de Shinigamis y con el tiempo, se convertirá en la shinigami que siempre debió ser. Eso la ayudará a olvidarse de este mundo y tendrá la oportunidad de una nueva y feliz vida en la Sociedad de Almas.

\- De acuerdo, Juushirou – suspiró con tristeza. - Habría querido hablar con ella…, despedirme, pero al parecer eso no será posible…

\- ¡Claro que será posible, Etsu! - dijo tratando de animarla. - En algún momento podrá incluso visitarte, pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en lo que se avecina. Cuando todo termine, será un mejor momento para hablar de todo lo que aún falta por decir, ¿de acuerdo, Etsu? Me imagino que por ahora permanecerás en Karakura – aventuró.

\- Quizá por el momento, Juushirou. Pero si Amane no volviera… - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenzaban con salir a raudales - …creo que me mudaré a Tokyo. Conseguí una cátedra temporal en la universidad y solo esperaba que Amane concluyera la preparatoria para tal vez mudarnos allá, esperando obtener la cátedra permanente y que ella realizara en ese lugar sus estudios.

\- Pero permanecer tanto tiempo en Karakura o en Tokyo podría resultar un gran riesgo, Etsu – manifestó confundido.

\- Estaba dispuesta a correrlo con tal de regalarle a Amane un poco de la felicidad y la estabilidad que nunca ha tenido, Juushirou; de permitirle crear los lazos que siempre ha deseado, pero permanecer aquí solo sería lastimarme con los recuerdos de ella. Sin embargo, me mantendré en contacto a través de Urahara-san. Si por las razones que conoces me viera obligada a dejar Karakura, continuaré en contacto por su conducto, ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Me parece bien, Etsu – dijo Ukitake mientras acariciaba gentilmente una mejilla de ella. - ¿Qué te parece si acompañamos a Yoruichi y a Urahara un momento? Servirá para ponerte al día con lo que ocurre en la Sociedad.

\- Me parece perfecto, Juushirou – sonrió Etsu con tristeza.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? – preguntó mirándola con afecto, mientras ambos se dirigían a encontrar a Yoruichi y a Urahara.

En Hueco Mundo Amane despertó después de dormir profundamente durante varias horas, pero el cuerpo le dolía de una manera espantosa. Comenzó a repasar todo lo que le había dicho Aizen sobre su origen. No podía evitar sentirse traicionada, engañada y profundamente herida pero si debía ser honesta, de alguna manera se sentía aliviada. Al menos ahora conocía la verdad y saber que pertenecía a un lugar al que podía llamar "hogar", dondequiera que estuviera, la reconfortaba de cierta forma. Quizá su madre no había sido del todo sincera con ella, pero definitivamente habría tenido sus razones y no daría por hecho nada hasta escucharlas. Si su padre no la conocía ni sabía de su existencia, entonces tenía tanto derecho como ella a conocer las razones de su madre; el mismo derecho a conocerla como ella a él. Sin importar nada, tenía que salir de ese lugar y lo lograría a costa de lo que fuera.

En ese momento entraron a la habitación. Se trataba nuevamente de Aizen.

\- ¡Amane, veo que has despertado! No quería irme sin despedirme. Hay algunos asuntos que debo atender en el mundo humano, pero regresaré – dijo sonriendo. – Tú me esperarás en este lugar y cuando vuelva… te aseguró que irás a casa ¿de acuerdo? No tienes nada que temer – dijo mientras se acercaba a Amane y tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos. – Ulquiorra Schiffer se quedará a cargo de Las Noches hasta mi regreso y cuando se haya deshecho de Kurosaki Ichigo se encargará de que nada malo te suceda – expresó acariciando una de sus mejillas con suavidad.

\- Yo… está bien – respondió mirándolo confundida, sin poder apartar la vista de él.

\- Una noticia así debería hacerte feliz, Amane. ¿Por qué no sonríes un poco para mí? – pidió con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella.

\- De… de acuerdo – dijo mientras sonreía suavemente.

\- Así está mucho mejor. Debo irme, Amane, pero… dejaré sin llave esta puerta. Será tu decisión esperarme o marcharte. Lo único que diré es que si eliges partir antes de mi regreso… no habrá lugar en este o cualquier otro mundo donde puedas ocultarte de mí, Amane. Y creéme cuando te digo que no descansaré hasta encontrarte – dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra. – Confío en que no lo olvidarás. Hasta pronto – se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Ese hombre estaba completamente loco y por supuesto que no esperaría su regreso. Tenía que salir de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible. Después de esperar durante largo rato, Amane se acercó hasta la puerta y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, no estaba cerrada con llave. Suspiró aliviada. Lentamente la abrió conteniendo el aliento y volteó cuidadosamente hacia ambos lados. No se veía a nadie por los pasillos.

– Creo que ahora es el momento – pensó, mientras se deslizaba lentamente fuera de la habitación. Poco después se escuchó la voz de Aizen por todo el lugar enviando un mensaje.

\- ¿Pueden escucharme, miembros de las fuerzas invasoras? Comenzaremos ahora nuestra invasión al mundo humano - dijo. - Estoy dejando a Inoue Orihime en la torre número cinco. Si desean rescatarla, vengan y llévenla de regreso. Ya no es de ninguna utilidad para mí. Ella fue solamente el anzuelo para traer a los ryoka a Hueco Mundo incluyendo al shinigami sustituto, el nuevo activo militar de la Sociedad de Almas – exclamó sin emoción. - Además, he tenido éxito aprisionando en Hueco Mundo a los cuatro capitanes que vinieron como refuerzos.

\- Lo maravilloso acerca del Gotei 13 es el hecho de que los trece capitanes contienen el poder que sirve como primera fuerza militar de la Sociedad de Almas. Y ahora tres de ellos han desertado y cuatro están atrapados. Su fortaleza militar ha sido reducida a la mitad, así que esto resultará muy sencillo – añadió en tono triunfal. - Aniquilaremos el Distrito de Karakura, crearemos la llave real y conquistaremos la Sociedad de Almas. Y entonces, cuando todo eso termine, nos encargaremos de ustedes como mejor nos convenga – advirtió y concluyó su mensaje.

\- ¡Hay más shinigamis en Hueco Mundo! – pensó Amane esperanzada. Quizá, si lograba salir podría conseguir ayuda, pero ¿a dónde dirigirse? – Piensa, Amane, piensa – se dijo. ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó después de varios minutos y avanzó tratando de guiarse por la energía de Ichigo; ya lo había hecho anteriormente cuando lo encontró en la tienda de Urahara. Él debía encontrarse en el exterior, así que, independientemente del camino que tuviera que tomar, definitivamente la energía de él la llevaría fuera de ese edificio.

Caminó por diversos y largos pasillos, ocultándose de cuando en cuando en las esquinas y quicios de las puertas al percibir el menor ruido. – ¡Por favor, por favor, que no aparezca nadie! – imploraba desesperada para sus adentros. Eventualmente abría esperanzada alguna puerta, solo para encontrarse dentro de una habitación vacía.

– Esto es un espantoso laberinto – pensó con exasperación.

Después de algún tiempo que se le hizo eterno, lo consiguió. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo alejándose del lugar. Frente a ella se extendía lo que parecía ser un inmenso desierto de blanca arena, pero tenía que arriesgarse si esperaba que alguien la encontrara. La energía de Ichigo la condujo a unas edificaciones cilíndricas enormes, tan altas que se perdían de vista en el cielo.

– En una de esas torres seguramente se encuentra Inoue-san – pensó. – Ichigo debe estar en una de ellas tratando de rescatarla.

Amane lo ignoraba pero en ese momento, Ichigo se encontraba librando una de sus más aterradoras batallas. Una batalla que sin saberlo, le costaría la vida a manos de Ulquiorra, quien había liberado la segunda etapa de su resurrección que lo convirtió en una especie de murciélago con cuernos, alas, garras y una larga cola.

\- Observa, Kurosaki Ichigo. Esta es la forma de la verdadera desesperación – dijo Ulquiorra, mientras Ichigo lo escuchaba y lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro. – Después de atestiguar esta forma, ¿aún tienes la voluntad para pelear? – preguntó con frialdad. Ichigo empuño con firmeza su zanpakutou mirándolo con una renovada determinación.

\- No está tan confundido como para no sentir miedo, pero sus ojos no muestran que crea que está tirando su vida a la basura – se dijo Ulquiorra. - ¿Eso significa que piensa que pude ganar? – se preguntó.

– Muy bien. En ese caso, te haré entender, aún si tengo que reducir tu cuerpo a polvo – exclamó amenazante mientras atacaba a Ichigo, quien lo esperó de pie empuñando su zanpakutou. Ulquiorra asió a Ichigo por un extremo de la cabeza antes de que siquiera lo advirtiera y lo lanzó brutalmente contra una de las torres para después jalarlo hacia sí tomando por el filo la hoja a Zangetsu, y golpearlo nuevamente con un brutal coletazo.

\- Eres un tonto, Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo Ulquiorra, mientras Ichigo se hollowficaba esperando con ello poder contener los ataques del arrancar.

\- Retas a un oponente cuya fuerza te aterroriza y piensas que puedes ganar. Eso va más allá de mi comprensión – exclamó y continuó golpeando, castigando sin misericordia el extenuado y malherido cuerpo de Ichigo.

\- Si esto se debe a lo que los humanos llaman corazón, es por ese corazón que sufres las heridas y es debido a ese corazón que perderás tu vida – aseveró.

\- No estoy peleando porque piense que puedo ganar… ¡estoy peleando porque tengo que ganar! – gritó Ichigo mientras miraba a Ulquiorra con toda la determinación que albergaba en su corazón.

\- Qué sin sentido – dijo, mientras tomaba a Ichigo por el cuello con el extremo de su cola para levantarlo frente a él

Mientras Amane caminaba por el desierto sin una dirección en particular, empezó a experimentar con más fuerza el dolor, la desesperación y el miedo de Ichigo. La presión espiritual que liberaban Ulquiorra e Ichigo mientras luchaban era sofocante, densa y oscura. Cayó sobre la arena varias veces cuando el intenso dolor y la sensación de ahogo eran simplemente insoportables. Súbitamente sintió la angustia de Ichigo que antecedía a su muerte y la avasallante sensación de desesperanza y miedo que lo invadía y ya no tuvo fuerza para ponerse de pie.

– Ichigo… por favor… no tengas miedo - lloró desolada sobre la arena. – No te abandonaré. Prometí estar para ti cuando fuera que me necesitaras y esta vez, aún sin saberlo, yo sé que me necesitas – pensó con ternura. - ¡Te amo tanto! – murmuró suavemente. - Puedo entender el mundo sin estar a tu lado, pero no podría vivir en un mundo si no estás tú en el – dijo angustiada, apretando los puños. - Si tu destino es morir en este lugar protegiendo lo que amas, no te dejaré morir solo, Ichigo. Moriré contigo solo para estar a tu lado – sonrió mientras las lágrimas continuaban corriendo a raudales por su rostro.

Cerró los ojos y súbitamente una fuerte emanación de azul energía comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, haciéndose cada vez más intensa a medida que sus emociones se entrelazaban con las de Ichigo en la distancia, trasladando todo el dolor, la angustia, la desesperanza y el miedo de él hacia su débil, adolorido y delicado cuerpo, disminuyendo al mismo tiempo la intensidad de lo que Ichigo experimentaba en ese momento.

Cuando Ulquiorra atravesó con su cero el pecho de Ichigo, Amane sintió como si el suyo explotara en miles de pequeñísimas astillas antes de dejar de latir por completo, rodeada de un absoluto y sepulcral silencio en medio de las arenas de ese desolado desierto. Pasado un momento, Amane se vio rodeada de una completa y absoluta oscuridad, mientras escuchaba vagamente el eco distante de una voz, que no sabía con exactitud de donde provenía ni de quién era, pero que se acercaba lentamente a sus oídos llamándola como en un murmullo y diciéndole cosas que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir.

 _\- …Ven, Amane… ven aquí, princesa._

Comenzó a seguir el sonido de esa voz en la penumbra mientras la escuchaba susurrar con suavidad, casi con ternura.

 _\- …Él podrá no estar seguro, pero yo sí lo estoy; él podrá extrañar a la shinigami, pero eres tú de quien yo estoy enamorado, princesa…_

\- ¿Quién… quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – suplicó Amane volteando en todas direcciones sin lograr ver nada.

 _\- … Me perteneces, pequeña y gélida princesa, en este y en cualquier otro mundo y no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera el tonto de Ichigo…_

\- Por favor, dime dónde estás – imploró sollozando. – ¡Déjame verte, te lo suplico! Está tan oscuro que… tengo miedo – dijo angustiada.

 _\- … No tengas miedo, princesa._

Súbitamente vio una tenue luz y corrió hacia ella. Era Ichigo, quien se encontraba inconsciente y la luz que la guiaba emanaba de él. Corrió en medio de las sombras durante lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que estuvo a su lado, mientras la luz en torno a él se iba apagando lentamente.

– ¡No, Ichigo, por favor! ¡No te vayas, no me dejes! – imploró embargada por un dolor inenarrable mientras observaba el espantoso hueco en su pecho. Tomó las manos de él entre las suyas y las besó desesperadamente mientras las lágrimas brotaban incontenibles de sus hermosos ojos. – ¡Por favor, Ichigo, no te vayas! Puedo entender el mundo sin estar a tu lado pero no podría vivir en un mundo si no estás tú en el. No importa dónde ni con quién sea, moriré a cambio de que vivas, de que seas feliz y logres lo que sueñas. Ichigo comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse inesperadamente con los de ella.

\- ¿Amane…? ¿E…eres tú…Amane?

\- Sí Ichigo, aquí estoy… soy yo, Amane – dijo dulcemente.

\- _¿Morirías por él, Amane?_ – escucharon los dos una voz en la distancia. Ichigo la miró con los ojos llenos de temor y sorpresa. - _¿Morirías por él, princesa?_

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! – respondió. - ¡En esta y en todas las vidas que pueda haber! – exclamó. – Moriré por él las veces que sea necesario – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- No… no, Amane – murmuró Ichigo confundido, apretando las manos de ella. – ¿Qué está pasando, Amane? Dime por favor, qué está sucediendo – pidió desesperado. - ¿Por qué tendrías que morir, Amane?

\- El simple hecho de que existas me hace inmensamente feliz, Ichigo. Siempre estaré enamorada de ti – confesó mirándolo con los ojos anegados en llanto. – Porque fuiste el primero y porque fuiste tú. No importa donde estés o donde me encuentre, ese siempre será nuestro lazo, y no se romperá mientras uno de nosotros se encargue de mantenerlo vivo aún cuando el otro deje de existir, Ichigo – exclamó con ternura mientras inclinaba su rostro para besarlo dulcemente.

Súbitamente Amane vio ante sí a Inoue gritando aterrorizada en tanto sentía que ella se precipitaba al vacío. Mientras caía, sintió a sus espaldas que una electrizante energía la recibía para depositarla suavemente en la arena. Vió a Ulquiorra de pie frente a Inoue, interponiéndose entre ambas y a espaldas de él, un gran destello de luz que emanaba de las manos de Uryuu. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, vio frente a sí el rostro de Inoue con una expresión de profunda angustia y dolor, totalmente aterrorizada sin comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sin atinar a hacer algo. Súbitamente, un grito desesperado de Inoue llenó los oídos de Amane.

\- ¡Ayúdame, Kurosaki-kun! – imploró con un alarido angustiante.

El otro Ichigo, el Ichigo Oscuro apareció de repente frente a Amane en medio de las sombras, mirándola fijamente con sus amarillas pupilas brillando intensamente en la oscuridad, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y extendiendo una mano hacia ella. El color de su piel, su cabello y su shihakusho eran completamente blancos, pero por alguna extraña razón, Amane ya no tenía miedo. Soltó las manos de Ichigo, se incorporó lentamente y le tendió su mano al Ichigo Oscuro, sonriendo confiada.

\- ¡No, Amane, no! – gritó Ichigo sin atinar a hacer nada y sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¿Qué haces, Amane? ¡Detente por favor! ¡Amane! – suplicó.

 _\- …No temas, princesa. ¿De verdad piensas… que lo dejaré morir? Los tres compartimos un lazo y jamás permitiré que se rompa…_

En ese momento, fuertemente entrelazados, envolviéndolos y conectándolos a uno con el otro, negros, rojos y azules listones de deslumbrante energía aparecieron frente a los tres. El Ichigo Oscuro acercó a Amane gentilmente hacia sí y colocando ambas manos en el rostro de ella murmuró con suavidad.

 _\- ¡…Mi pequeña y gélida princesa! Si estás dispuesta a morir con él y por él, significa que morirías conmigo y por mí también… Sí tú lo amas, significa que me amas también, porque él y yo somos uno, aunque no seamos el mismo. Si permito que él muera, permitiría que tú lo hicieras y eso no sucederá jamás…_

La besó suavemente en los labios y un súbito resplandor la cegó mientras el Ichigo Oscuro se desvanecía frente a ella. – ¡Amane! – escuchó el desesperado grito de Ichigo alejándose rápidamente mientras era arrastrada, literalmente succionada en una espiral de brillante de luz.

 _\- No necesitas morir, Amane… no lo dejaré morir, así que… despierta, pequeña y gélida princesa… despierta... mi princesa._

Amane abrió lentamente los ojos. No sabía cuánto había trascurrido desde que sintió esa terrible sensación de pena, dolor y desesperanza. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo enfocar con cierta claridad. Trató de incorporarse, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Cerró los ojos un momento. Inhaló profundamente pero un espantoso dolor en el pecho le impedía respirar y lentamente volvió a abrirlos. Esta vez pudo enfocar con mayor claridad. Muy despacio se incorporó hasta que logró sentarse. Miro en todas direcciones, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron las derruidas torres y otros edificios del complejo, así como la arena que se extendía sin fin frente a sus ojos. Repentinamente todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta oscurecerse y perdió nuevamente la conciencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando despertó nuevamente. El dolor en su pecho había desaparecido pero podía sentir con claridad la presión espiritual de Ichigo así como sus emociones.

– Ichigo… ¡estás vivo! – exclamó con alivio. – ¡Gracias… gracias, gracias! – gritó mirando al cielo. Después de un momento se dio cuenta que Ichigo no se encontraba más en Hueco Mundo y ya no era perceptible ninguna otra energía conocida, ni siquiera la de Uryuu. - ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Habrá terminado todo? – se preguntó mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Estuvo de pie en ese lugar durante algunos minutos y comenzó a caminar. No sabía exactamente a donde debía dirigirse pero sintió la necesidad de alejarse de ahí.

Caminó durante lo que le parecieron muchas horas, hasta que se detuvo completamente exhausta. Súbitamente divisó a lo lejos, algo tendido sobre la arena. Comenzó a correr en esa dirección lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

\- ¡Grimmjow! – exclamó, al tiempo que se detenía asustada. Se quedó un momento esperando, pero al ver que no se movía, se acercó a él. Se encontraba inconsciente, bastante mal herido pero vivo. – Quizá, debería ayudarlo - pensó dudando. – Pero, ¿y si trata de hacerme daño? – se dijo. – ¡Oh, vamos Amane!, está totalmente indefenso y podría morir si lo abandonas aquí – pensó resignada. No podía simplemente dejarlo a su suerte.

Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, fue rasgar la parte de abajo del atuendo que llevaba puesto. Era parecido al shihakusho que solían usar los shinigami solo que en color blanco. Rasgó segmentos lo suficientemente largos para que sirvieran de vendas. Procedió a limpiar las heridas y comenzó a vendarlas. Después de un buen rato, quedó listo y al menos, había dejado de sangrar. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era sentarse y esperar. Después de algunas horas, Grimmjow comenzó a reaccionar.

\- ¿Dónde… dónde rayos estoy? – dijo molesto, mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba en todas direcciones. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de fijar su mirada en el rostro que se inclinaba en ese momento sobre él, pero su visión todavía era borrosa.

\- Por favor… no te muevas. Solo conseguirás que sangren nuevamente tus heridas – escuchó que le decía una suave voz.

\- ¿Quién… demonios eres tú? – preguntó sorprendido, mientras recostaba nuevamente la cabeza en la arena.

\- A…Amane… - respondió la voz titubeando. – Soy… Amane.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haces tú aquí? Deberías estar en tu celda… o quizá en algún otro lugar – dijo burlón. - ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? – inquirió.

\- En realidad, no lo sé. Parece que todo terminó – dijo suavemente.

\- ¿De qué demonios estas hablando, mujer? – preguntó.

\- Las batallas. Parece que este lugar ha quedado vacío. No estoy segura que fue lo que ocurrió, solo sé que Ichigo y los otros ya no se encuentran aquí.

\- ¿Y Ulquiorra y los demás? – preguntó mientras se incorporaba para sentarse. No pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

\- No lo sé. Creo que Ulquiorra está… muerto – dijo sin emoción.

\- ¡Parece que ese Kurosaki logró derrotarlo finalmente! – dijo sonriendo con ironía. – ¡Alguien al fin le dio su merecido a ese bastardo! – espetó complacido. – Y tú, ¿por qué continúas aquí? – preguntó mirándola. – Se suponía que Kurosaki Ichigo te rescataría ¿no?

\- Él no sabía que yo me encontraba en este lugar – respondió.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – se rió. ¡No pensé que el muy infeliz te abandonaría! ¿Así que en realidad solo quería rescatar a la otra mujer? – continuó riéndose.

\- ¡Él no me abandonó! Simplemente… no sabía… - comenzó a decir.

\- ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¡Yo se lo dije en este mismo lugar cuando me derrotó! Antes de que ese bastardo de Nnoitra apareciera – dijo mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo.

Amane no supo qué responder. Tal vez algo más importante hizo que Ichigo se olvidara que ella se encontraba en ese lugar. No pudo evitar la dolorosa opresión en su pecho. Grimmjow se puso de pie súbitamente, pero se tambaleó al hacerlo. Amane rápidamente se incorporó y trató de sostenerlo.

\- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – gritó apartándola. - En poco tiempo estaré bien, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme de este maldito lugar – dijo molesto, mientras trataba de caminar, pero no conseguía mantenerse en pie sin ayuda.

\- ¡Déjame ayudarte! – dijo Amane con firmeza. – No puedes siquiera tenerte en pie. Cuando te hayas recuperado completamente, podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Grimmjow la miró confundido. Se negaba a aceptarlo pero Amane tenía razón. Hasta que no recuperara sus fuerzas, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Quizá no sería mala idea dejar que lo ayudara mientras eso ocurría. Además, ella no resultaría necesariamente una mala compañía.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? Yo traté de lastimarte, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó curioso.

\- Pero hasta donde sé, seguías las órdenes de ese tal Aizen - explicó.

\- ¿Y a donde se fue ese maldito? – masculló.

\- Parece que se dirigió al mundo de los vivos. Dejó atrapados a algunos shinigamis en este mundo, pero quizá en algún momento lograron dejar este lugar. En realidad no estoy segura. Yo estuve inconsciente al parecer varios días – explicó.

Grimmjow hizo un movimiento con su mano e intentó abrir un portal pero fue en vano.

\- Creo que ahora los que estamos atrapados somos nosotros – dijo decepcionado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Amane preocupada.

\- Porque los espada, arrancar y hollows normalmente podemos abrir portales dimensionales llamados garganta para viajar de un mundo a otro. Pero al parecer, nos han quitado esa posibilidad – resopló enojado. – Te encuentras atrapada en este mundo conmigo y no sé en que momento será posible abrir una garganta, al menos, mientras nos encontremos dentro de Las Noches.

Amane permaneció en silencio. Al parecer, su destino sería terminar sus días en ese desolado lugar. Ese solo pensamiento la hizo sentir escalofríos, pero… realmente no tenía a donde ir, no pertenecía a ningún lado. No había nadie que la necesitara y por supuesto, no habría nadie que la buscara. ¿Tal vez era tiempo de iniciar una vida diferente y quizá era también su destino iniciarla ahí?

\- Grimmjow… ¿será una buena idea permanecer en este lugar?

\- ¡Yo no tengo pensado permanecer aquí, mujer! – respondió con fastidio. - Tendré que salir de este lugar y volver a lo que es verdaderamente Hueco Mundo. Será peligroso permanecer aquí, considerando que está repleto de otros arrancar que buscarán constantemente matarse unos a otros ahora que no hay nadie para mantener el orden. Una vez que me recupere, yo no tendría problema alguno pero tú… no sobrevivirías ni un día en este lugar – dijo mirándola con lástima.

\- Tal vez… si pudieras decirme cómo salir de este sitio… - comenzó a decir pero Grimmjow la interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – gritó exasperado. - No tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir fuera de aquí. Hueco Mundo está repleto de hollows y será exactamente igual a permanecer en Las Noches. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de lo que es Hueco Mundo? – preguntó con fastidio. – ¡Tal vez solo debas esperar a que alguien termine contigo aquí dentro!

\- No tengo ninguna oportunidad en este lugar, pero probablemente afuera tenga más posibilidades – dijo con firmeza. – ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí y te prometo que no te molestaré más! - pidió

Grimmjow la miró sorprendido. Era tan frágil, débil y vulnerable y sin embargo esa actitud desafiante y determinada era simplemente increíble. No sabía si reírse o sentir lástima pero se lo debía. Ella lo había ayudado sin tener que hacerlo y no le agradaba pensar deberle algo a alguien. De alguna manera le recordaba a Kurosaki Ichigo y si era honesto, debía reconocer que le recordaba un poco a sí mismo.

\- Sé que me arrepentiré por esto pero… – rezongó. – De acuerdo, te ayudaré a salir de Las Noches – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. – ¡Andando! – dijo mientras trataba de caminar, pero no consiguió hacerlo solo.

\- Te ayudaré – dijo Amane mientras se acercaba a él. Grimmjow pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de ella y ella lo abrazó por la cintura cuidadosamente. Con cierto trabajo, comenzaron a caminar lentamente, mientras Grimmjow le indicaba qué dirección seguir.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capitulo 20. La generosidad del arrancar con el sonido celestial.**

Después de las numerosas batallas que se libraron en el mundo humano en contra de los arrancars y de que Aizen Sousuke lograra llegar hasta la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo consiguió debilitar su poder después de una dramática batalla, utilizando el Getsuga Tenshou Final, aunque no logró acabar con él. Mientras Ichigo sentía que su poder de shinigami se desvanecía, miró con sorpresa cómo Aizen comenzaba a regenerarse ante sus ojos.

\- Has perdido, Kurosaki Ichigo. Observa. Mi zanpakutou se desvanece… seguramente comprendes lo que eso significa… ¡El hougyoku ha decidido que no tengo necesidad de una! Tú llegaste a ser uno con tu zanpakutou y sus poderes, y ahora soy igual. No, ahora que has perdido ese poder, yo ascenderé a las alturas muy por encima de ti. Este es el fin, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Repentinamente, un rayo de energía apareció atravesando su pecho; luego otro y otro.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Kidou? ¿Cuándo algo como esto…?

\- Parece que finalmente se ha activado – dijo una voz, mientras Ichigo observaba en silencio.

\- ¡Urahara Kisuke…! – exclamó Aizen sorprendido. - ¿Esto es obra tuya?

\- Sí – respondió Urahara. - Antes de que lograras la transfiguración completa, en tu momento más expuesto, prendí ese kidou en tu cuerpo, acompañado de otro kidou.

\- ¡Lo hiciste entonces! – dijo con sorpresa.

\- Es un sello. Pensé que si te fusionabas con el hougyoku, llegarías a ser algo imposible de matar, por eso desarrollé un nuevo kidou con el propósito de sellarte.

\- Ya veo, que infortunado para ti… Observa, estoy a punto de lograr un nivel de evolución aún más alto. Como si este patético kidou pudiera sellarme.

Súbitamente, Aizen comenzó a adoptar su forma normal.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó confundido. ¡Mi poder! ¡El poder que obtuve se desvanece!

\- Esa es la voluntad del hougyoku – dijo Urahara.- La razón de que el sello que prendí en tí antes se haya activado finalmente es porque tu poder se ha debilitado. El hougyoku está diciendo que no te reconoce más como su amo.

\- ¡No puede ser…, eso… eso no puede ser! ¡Urahara Kisuke! – gritó. – ¡Te desprecio! Posees semejante intelecto, ¿por qué no actúas? ¿Cómo eres capaz de permitirte ser gobernado por una cosa como esa?

\- ¿Una cosa como esa? Quieres decir ¿el rey de las almas? …Ya veo. Así que lo has visto. Sin su existencia, la Sociedad de Almas estaría fragmentada. El rey de las almas es el eje. Si ese eje se pierde, entonces las cosas simplemente se desmoronarían. Esa es la forma en la que el mundo es.

\- ¡Esa es la teoría de los vencidos! ¡Los victoriosos siempre hablan de la forma en que el mundo debería ser, no de la forma en que es! – exclamó mientras era sellado casi por completo. – Yo… - dijo súbitamente mirando a Ichigo – solo diré que… ¡no volverás a verlo! Y si logras hacerlo… lo perderás nuevamente, Kurosaki Ichigo – amenazó con tono perverso. Ichigo lo miró confundido.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Ichigo desconcertado.

\- El sonido celestial, Kurosaki Ichigo! – exclamó con una macabra sonrisa antes de que el sello se completara.

\- ¿El sonido celestial? ¿De qué hablas Aizen? ¡Aizen! – gritó desconcertado. Urahara lo miraba sin atinar a decir una sola palabra.

\- Urahara-san ¿qué quiso decir con el sonido celestial? – preguntó confundido.

\- No estoy seguro, Kurosaki-san, pero creo que… - guardó silencio mientras permanecía pensativo. Después de unos instantes, suspiró con pesar e inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué Urahara-san? – inquirió impaciente. - ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

\- Creo que se refería a… Amane, Kurosaki-san – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿El sonido celestial es Amane? No entiendo, Urahara-san…

\- Es lo que significa el nombre de Amane, Kurosaki-san, el sonido celestial o el sonido de los cielos – explicó.

– Urahara-san… ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar con Amane? ¡La dejé, Urahara-san… la abandoné en ese lugar! – exclamó afligido. – Debí buscarla después de rescatar a Inoue pero… también Rukia, Renji y Chad necesitaban ayuda… - guardó silencio e inclinó la cabeza.

\- Por ahora no debes preocuparte, Kurosaki-san. Aún hay shinigamis en Hueco Mundo tratando de poner orden en ese sitio. Si está ahí, seguramente la encontrarán y pronto tendremos noticias de ella – dijo con pesar. Horas más tarde, después de que Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji e Inoue se reunieran con él, Ichigo perdió la consciencia.

En Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow y Amane continuaban su camino alejándose cada vez más del castillo de Las Noches. Eventualmente se detenían para descansar y recuperar las fuerzas. Grimmjow por momentos se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? El había intentado hacerle daño, quizá no porque lo deseara realmente, solo estaba siguiendo las órdenes de ese lunático de Aizen; pero el hecho era que la había lastimado. Pudo haberlo dejado morir en ese lugar y sin embargo, había hecho todo lo que podía para que se recuperara. – Seguramente necesita mi ayuda – pensaba. – Pero yo jamás le pedí que me salvara.

En uno de esos descansos, sintió curiosidad por saber algo acerca de ella. Casi sin darse cuenta inició la conversación.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacías en el mundo humano? – preguntó.

\- Bueno… en realidad muchas cosas. Como pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo, me dedicaba a aprender todo lo que podía. Solía leer, dibujar, hacer ejercicio, cocinar, aprender idiomas, entrenar kendo; comencé con el karate poco antes de… terminar aquí y solía fotografiar el amanecer, el ocaso y las noches de luna con estrellas – dijo suspirando.

– Cuando Ichigo y yo nos conocimos, solíamos pasar juntos mucho tiempo; caminábamos en las mañanas y por las tardes al salir de la escuela, le ayudaba con sus lecciones de idiomas y él… me ayudaba con matemáticas – dijo mientras sonreía al evocar esos recuerdos. - Yo visitaba a su familia dos veces por semana y pasaba esas tardes escuchando las anécdotas de Karin mientras preparaba la cena con Yuzu o le enseñaba a cocinar platillos nuevos – dijo con melancolía.

\- ¿Cómo rayos te dabas tiempo para hacer tantas cosas? Suena a que estabas demasiado ocupada – dijo con expresión de disgusto. - Yo habría preferido buscar batallas o tomar una siesta – externó sonriendo. - ¿Y extrañas todo eso? – inquirió.

\- Por supuesto. Son cosas que hice durante mucho tiempo, eran parte de mi vida y las echo de menos – dijo con cierta nostalgia. - ¿Sabes? Desde pequeña tuve que aprender a dejar ir personas, sentimientos y cosas – explicó. - Mi madre y yo solíamos mudarnos constantemente, así que cuando dejábamos un lugar, también debía dejar atrás todo aquello a lo que me había habituado, o que incluso había llegado a apreciar, algo que al principio me resultaba muy difícil y doloroso.

\- Cuando llegábamos a un sitio nuevo, la mayoría de las veces completamente distinto al anterior, me veía obligada a realizar cosas nuevas y con el tiempo me di cuenta que hacer eso evitaba que sintiera nostalgia o tristeza por las que había tenido que dejar atrás, así que lo convertí en un hábito – explicó sonriendo. – Pero aprender a dejar ir no significa que no duela ¿sabes? Creo que en realidad jamás aprendes a dejar de sentir dolor, simplemente aprendes a vivir con él – sonrió.

\- Eso… suena triste – señaló. - ¿Y por qué solías estar sola? Eres muy hermosa, además de inteligente – preguntó interesado. - ¿Acaso los humanos están ciegos?

\- Mmm… esa es una larga historia, pero la resumiré en cinco palabras, el color de mi cabello.

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Bromeas? El color de tu cabello no es tan singular como el mío; es extraño, cierto, pero… – comentó asombrado.

\- Pero en el mundo humano resultó siempre un problema – lo interrumpió.

\- Pero es obvio que no resultó un problema para Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo sarcástico.

\- Quizá porque el vivía un problema parecido con su magnífico y anaranjado cabello – dijo emocionada.

\- Entonces, tu mundo habría resultado un excelente campo de batalla. Seguramente hubiera tenido oportunidad de romper demasiadas cabezas – respondió con arrogancia.

\- ¡Con tu temperamento, estoy segura que sí! – exclamó riéndose.

\- Mujer… ¿qué es lo que hay en realidad entre tú y Kurosaki Ichigo? – preguntó con curiosidad. – ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto a Aizen saber eso?

\- Bueno… siempre dije la verdad. Ichigo y yo somos compañeros de clase. Aizen pensó que podría utilizarme para hacerle daño pero se equivocó completamente – dijo riendo. – Varias de las personas más importantes para Ichigo estuvieron todo el tiempo con él aquí en Hueco Mundo.

\- Pero ¿tú sientes algo por él?

\- Si, así es – dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Y se supone que el siente algo por ti?

\- Quizá, pero… ¿sabes? los sentimientos, los motivos y las formas de pensar cambian con el tiempo, así que en algún momento se enamoró de otra persona. Al menos en el mundo humano es así como funciona lo que llamamos el ciclo de la vida, experimentamos, erramos, aprendemos, cambiamos – respondió sonriendo.

\- ¡Rayos! Parece ser un… complicado ciclo, pero creo que entiendo – dijo pensativo. – Me imagino que esa fue la razón por la que te dejó en Las Noches – dijo sin pensar. – Creo que eres sumamente extraña ¿cómo puedes sentir algo por alguien que no siente nada por ti?

\- Porque no es algo que puedas dejar de hacer a voluntad, Grimmjow. Quizá no lo entiendes porque no has experimentado algo así, pero puedo asegurarte que cuando lo hagas, comprenderás entonces a qué me refiero – explicó con voz suave.

\- Seguramente no llegaré a entenderlo nunca. Lo que llamas ciclo de la vida en el mundo humano es diferente en Hueco Mundo. La única opción que tienes en este lugar es aniquilar o ser aniquilado. En este mundo todos nos alimentamos de todos, es así como funciona, ¿entiendes? No hay opciones. Te alimentas de los demás o ellos se alimentarán de ti. Asesinas a otros o te asesinan a ti. Simple supervivencia – dijo indiferente.

\- Creo que lo entiendo, pero el ciclo de la vida en el mundo humano no es tan diferente. De una u otra forma nos encontramos en una constante batalla que va más allá de la simple supervivencia, mostrando casi siempre su lado más salvaje, más inhumano, más perverso; sin embargo, eso no significa que no debas sentir compasión y empatía por otros seres. Quizá sea difícil en un mundo como este, donde la ley de la supervivencia rige el destino de cada uno en su forma más real y cruda, pero al mismo tiempo menos falsa e hipócrita, carente por completo de la destructiva necesidad de aparentar; pero existen otros mundos cuyos ciclos están determinados por circunstancias y motivos diferentes – explicó. – ¡Así que agradezco que aún no me hayas considerado para servirte de alimento! – bromeó.

\- ¡Nah! ¡Creo que me daría indigestión de solo pensarlo! – exclamó en tono de broma.

Después de lo que parecieron semanas de caminar y detenerse para descansar, consiguieron llegar a uno de los muros que separaba el complejo de Las Noches del desierto de Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow parecía sentirse mucho mejor pues ya podía caminar sin la ayuda de Amane.

\- Creo que casi llegamos al final de este viaje – dijo Grimmjow sonriendo. – ¡Y al fin podré deshacerme de ti! – exclamó aliviado. – Dentro de poco, seré capaz de utilizar mis habilidades de regeneración y estaré como nuevo.

\- Esa es una excelente noticia, Grimmjow – se alegró Amane. – Me da mucho gusto por ti – expresó con sinceridad.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡No trates de ser amable! Te habría dado igual si hubiese muerto. La única razón por la que me ayudaste fue para que yo te ayudara a salir de aquí – dijo con frialdad.

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, pero si prefieres pensar así, es tu problema – dijo Amane. – Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que haremos? ¿Tendremos que escalar el muro?

\- ¡Demonios, por supuesto que no! – dijo Grimmjow. – No podrías aunque quisieras – se burló. – Esperaremos y cuando esté completamente recuperado yo te llevaré del otro lado. Creo que ahora sería una buena idea descansar – dijo mientras se tendía cuan largo era en la arena. – Debes descansar para que recuperes tus fuerzas. Te esperan infinidad de cosas allá afuera – dijo indiferente.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Será mejor que descanse un rato – concedió Amane, mientras se tendía suavemente en la arena sobre uno de sus costados. Pocos minutos después estaba profundamente dormida. Grimmjow se giró para quedar sobre un costado, de frente a ella. La observó un largo rato. Esa humana era muy extraña.

No la había escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez desde que se encontraron. Era evidente que estaba exhausta y sin embargo, se animaba a continuar con una energía que a ratos lo sorprendía. Si existía algo entre ella y Kurosaki Ichigo, él debía considerarse afortunado. Una mujer tan bella, con ese espíritu y esa voluntad de sobrevivir en un mundo que le era completamente desconocido, era admirable. Las cosas que decía no tenían realmente significado para él, pero por momentos lo habían hecho pensar en el sentido de su propia vida.

Era tierna, amable, gentil, compasiva y generosa y su alegría era inagotable y también contagiosa. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Por esa razón no entendía ¿por qué Kurosaki se había ido dejándola? ¿Por qué la abandonó ahí? Bueno, quizá el habría hecho lo mismo pero pertenecían a mundos diferentes y como ella había dicho, sus destinos se regían por circunstancias distintas. En fin, ese no era asunto suyo. Una vez que cruzaran el muro, sería libre por fin y ella continuaría su camino pero, ¿a dónde? ¿A deambular por el desierto con el riesgo de ser devorada por los hollows?

– ¡Bah! ¡A mí que rayos puede importarme! Eso es problema suyo – pensó. Pero de alguna manera, se lo debía. Amane había salvado su vida sin tener que hacerlo y además se lo debía al ryoka. No tenía opción, tendría que saldar su deuda con Kurosaki Ichigo protegiéndola. Él no solo le perdonó la vida, lo salvó de morir a manos de Nnoitra. - ¡Maldita sea! – pensó mientras se acomodaba para dormir. Después de algunas horas, Amane se despertó completamente sobresaltada. Una espantosa explosión la sacó de su profundo sueño.

\- ¿Pero qué está pasando? – preguntó mientras buscaba con la vista a Grimmjow. No estaba y no lograba verlo por ningún lado. Frente a ella una inmensa nube de energía y arena comenzaba a disiparse. Súbitamente apareció Grimmjow con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Al fin! – gritó. – ¡Ya estoy completamente recuperado! – dijo satisfecho mientras retiraba las tiras de tela que le habían servido de vendajes. – Ya podemos cruzar hacia el otro lado. Por fin dejaremos este maldito lugar – se rió.

\- ¿Qué fue ese horrible ruido? – preguntó Amane.

\- El cero que utilicé para destruir el muro – dijo con satisfacción.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! – respondió Amane sorprendida.

\- ¡Vamos, qué esperas! Hay que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Seguramente se darán cuenta de lo que ocurrió y este lugar podría estar lleno de arrancars de un momento a otro. – ¡Apresúrate! – la urgió mientras se dirigía al enorme hueco que había en el muro.

Cuando estuvieron del otro lado, todo era una noche perpetua. Amane sintió escalofríos pero, al menos por el momento, ese era el mundo al que pertenecía ahora, así que tendría que acostumbrarse. Continuaron caminando en dirección a lo que parecían unas montañas que se veían difusas y tenues en la distancia. Después de un largo rato, Grimmjow rompió el silencio.

\- Esas montañas serán el mejor lugar para ocultarse – dijo.

\- ¡Pero tardaremos una eternidad en llegar! – comentó Amane. – Parecen estar muy lejos.

\- Bueno, eso es solo una cuestión de apreciación. En realidad, en este mundo da lo mismo si son horas, días, semanas o meses. No tienes manera de saber con exactitud que tan rápido o lento transcurre el tiempo, así que la distancia también es algo relativo – sonrió. – Yo podría llegar en un instante, pero tú ¡eres realmente lenta! – se burló.

\- ¿Acaso me acompañarás hasta ese sitio? – preguntó Amane confundida.

\- Mujer, si quieres puedo irme en este momento y dejar que te pase cualquier cosa. Pero estuve pensando seriamente que lo mejor será que regreses a tu mundo. No perteneces a este lugar y no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que tendrás que enfrentar cotidianamente. Yo tengo un asunto pendiente con ese Kurosaki Ichigo pero también, una deuda. Y creo que la mejor manera de saldarla, será ayudándote a salir de aquí. Así, cuando lo encuentre nuevamente, podré patear sin remordimientos su trasero – sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad… de verdad harías eso por mí? – preguntó sonriendo esperanzada.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso no escuchas? No quiero tener deudas con humanos y menos con ese…Kurosaki. Así que, será mejor que te decidas, antes de que me arrepienta – expresó con fastidio.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Amane con los ojos iluminados por la alegría. - ¿Cómo se supone que me ayudarás a salir de aquí? – preguntó ansiosa.

\- Eso no será problema. Parece que se desvaneció el sello que impedía abrir la garganta, así que te llevaré a donde me digas – respondió y haciendo un movimiento con la mano, apareció frente a ellos un portal. – ¡Vaya, al parecer verdaderamente recuperé la capacidad de abrirlas! - dijo mientras entraban a la garaganta. Cuando Amane se dio cuenta se encontraban en la ribera del río y la noche había caído en Karakura.

\- ¡Grimmjow… yo no sé cómo podré pagarte esto! – expresó agradecida, con una enorme y radiante sonrisa. – Es una de las cosas más… generosas que alguien haya hecho por mí – dijo emocionada. – Yo… lo único que puedo decirte es… gracias… muchas gracias.

\- ¡Bah! Sería una lástima dejar morir a otros hollow si se atrevieran a comerte – bromeó. - Era yo el que estaba en deuda, mujer, pero ha quedado saldada – respondió indiferente. - Así que será mejor que tengas cuidado si volvemos a encontrarnos. Quizá entonces considere seriamente que me sirvas de merienda – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. – Pero… si en verdad quieres pagarme… no dejes de ser como eres, ¿lo prometes?

\- ¡Lo prometo! – dijo sonriendo. Por un instante lo miró en silencio. – Creo… creo que es hora de irme – rompió el silencio nerviosa. – Adiós… adiós y… buena suerte… Grimmjow – dijo sonriendo.

– Debo reconocer que fue divertido conocerte – se despidó y en un instante, desapareció en el portal.

Amane se quedó de pie contemplando el lugar donde Grimmjow había desaparecido, mientras lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Quizá no todo volvería a ser como antes pero, al fin estaba en casa. Lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda de Urahara mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que le habían sido reveladas por Aizen Sousuke y que tendría que preguntarle a su madre pero… ya tendría tiempo para eso. Poco después se encontraba frente a la tienda.

\- ¡Urahara-san! – saludó.

\- ¿Amane? – exclamó sorprendido. - ¿De verdad eres tú, Amane? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

\- Es una larga historia, Urahara-san, pero al fin estoy en casa – dijo sonriendo.

\- Pero pasa, pasa – dijo mientras le cedía el paso para entrar en la tienda. - ¿Te parece si tomamos el té mientras me cuentas?

\- Por supuesto, Urahara-san. Se lo agradezco.

\- Empecemos por el principio, Amane ¿te parece? – dijo mientras Tessai servía el té.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no habías venido?

\- Después de hablar sobre el secuestro de Inoue-san, me dirigí al río a esperar el crepúsculo. No supe en qué momento oscureció y súbitamente, alguien me sujetó por detrás y me arrastró a un portal. Cuando me di cuenta, nos encontrábamos en una sala enorme, blanca y vacía, frente a Aizen Sousuke. Me preguntó mi nombre y si era amiga de Ichigo.

\- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

\- Que solíamos serlo pero ya no.

\- ¿Qué más quería?

\- Quería saber sobre el lazo que me une a Ichigo – dijo tímidamente.

\- ¿Y se lo dijiste?

\- Por supuesto que no Urahara-san. Por alguna razón yo sabía que solo querían hacerle daño, así que no les dije, pero de alguna forma ese tal Aizen lo descubrió. Me preguntó si Ichigo había estado enamorado de mí y si yo continuaba enamorada de él.

\- ¿Y… ese es en realidad… su único lazo, Amane?

\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta, Urahara-san? – inquirió confundida.

\- Porque creo que hay algo más, Amane – señaló con expresión seria. – Cuando hablamos sobre su viaje a Hueco Mundo, el reiatsu de Kurosaki-san aún era perceptible… en ti – dijo mirándola fijamente. - ¿Eso también lo descubrió Aizen?

Amane guardó silencio e inclinó la cabeza.

\- Si, Urahara-san – murmuró suavemente.

\- ¿Quieres contarme… qué fue lo que ocurrió, Amane? – preguntó paternalmente.

\- En realidad… no es algo que desearía recordar – dijo apenada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Amane? ¿Acaso no fue…Kurosaki-san? – inquirió con mirada sombría.

\- Es que yo… yo no sé cómo explicarlo, Urahara-san. Es todo tan extraño… suena como una historia sobrenatural e imposible. Cuando por alguna razón pienso en ello, aún a mí me parece… increíble – dijo desconcertada. - Era Ichigo, Urahara-san, pero... por dentro… no lo era. Me refiero a que… - guardó silencio ruborizada. No estaba segura si debía decir lo que había sucedido o callar.

\- ¿A que Kurosaki-san… fue controlado por su… hollow? – concluyó. Amane solo pudo asentir en silencio.

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió… todo eso? – preguntó con pesar.

\- Cuando Ichigo regresó de la Sociedad de Almas. Después del encuentro con los arrancars en el parque – respondió con los ojos húmedos por el llanto.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste a alguien más, Amane?

\- Por supuesto que no, Urahara-san. ¿A quién podía decirle algo como eso? Dudo que alguien lo hubiera creído y mucho menos entendido. Solo habría metido en problemas a Ichigo y… en aquél momento él ya tenía suficiente con tratar de controlar a… ese otro Ichigo – dijo con pesar.

\- No sabes… cuánto lamento lo ocurrido, Amane – dijo inclinando la cabeza sin atinar a decir algo más.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo, Urahara-san. Eso es algo que… ya quedó atrás – dijo con pesar. - Pero, por favor, nadie más debe saberlo, Urahara-san, se lo ruego – murmuró suavemente.

\- Nadie lo sabrá, Amane. No debes preocuparte por ello – sonrió. – ¿Había algo más que Aizen quisiera saber?

\- Habló de un poder oculto en mi energía espiritual.

\- ¿Sabes a qué se refería, Amane?

\- Lo ignoro, Urahara-san.

\- ¿Mencionó algo más sobre ese poder?

\- Dijo que debía conocer la verdad sobre mi origen para poder acceder a el.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Amane, a qué verdad se refería? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Me dijo que… soy la hija de un Capitán y que mi madre... solía ser una shinigami bajo las órdenes de él, pero que huyó de la Sociedad de Almas, sin decirle nada a mi padre cuando supo que me esperaba. Que desde entonces, la Sociedad la ha buscado y por esa razón nunca permanecíamos en un mismo lugar.

\- ¿Te dijo el nombre de ese Capitán? – preguntó

\- Su nombre es Juushirou Ukitake.

Urahara guardó silencio un momento. - ¡Maldito Aizen! - pensó. No era así como se suponía que Amane debía enterarse de la verdad pero, ahora la conocía.

\- Bueno. Ahora ya sabemos cuáles fueron las razones que lo llevaron a hacer lo que hizo y al final, afortunadamente no consiguió lo que se proponía – dijo con alivio. - Y ahora que sabes cuál es tu origen, Amane, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer? – preguntó dirigiéndose a ella.

\- No lo sé, Urahara-san. Me imagino que tendré que hablar con mi madre y... supongo que también con mi padre. Quizá entonces pueda pensar qué es lo que debo hacer – respondió pensativa.

\- Creo que es lo más sensato, Amane. Aunque pienso que deberías considerar la posibilidad de volver al lugar al que verdaderamente perteneces – dijo mirándola de reojo.

\- ¿Por qué piensa eso, Urahara-san? Yo estoy contenta con ser una humana. Nunca pensé o deseé ser alguien diferente. Ahora que estoy de regreso, podré continuar con la escuela y seguir mi vida como hasta hace unos meses.

\- Pero en realidad nunca has sentido que perteneces a alguna parte, Amane. De ir a la Sociedad de Almas, te aseguró que te sentirás como en casa porque en realidad lo es. Siempre lo ha sido – dijo tratando de convencerla.

\- No lo sé, Urahara-san. Es algo que debo meditar con mucho cuidado. Ir a la Sociedad de Almas significa que no volvería a estar cerca de Ichigo – respondió con duda.

\- Ir a la Sociedad no significa necesariamente que no volverás a verlo, Amane - expresó con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- Pero si permanezco aquí podré estar cerca de él, aunque no esté a su lado – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- En eso tienes razón, Amane, pero ¿tendría algún sentido permanecer cerca de él si está interesado en otra persona?

\- Eso es lo de menos, Urahara-san. No importa al lado de quien pueda estar. Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que Ichigo sea feliz. Además, debo cumplir mi promesa.

\- De acuerdo Amane. Y ahora dime, ¿cómo fue que saliste de Hueco Mundo?

\- Cuando Aizen Sousuke dejó Hueco Mundo para venir a Karakura, escapé de la celda donde estuve encerrada y abandoné Las Noches, Urahara-san – explicó. – Mientras buscaba la forma de salir, encontré a un arrancar, a Grimmjow y fue él quien me sacó de ahí. Cuando estuvimos fuera de ese lugar, me dijo que tenía una deuda con Ichigo y que le devolvería el favor ayudándome a regresar a casa. De hecho, no hace mucho me dejó a la orilla del río y decidí venir para acá.

\- ¡Yare, yare, yare! Jamás hubiera imaginado que un arrancar, al servicio de Aizen, pudiera ser tan generoso - dijo sorprendido.

\- No creo que haya sido realmente por generosidad. Creo más bien que le molestaba el hecho de tener alguna deuda con Ichigo, pero de cualquier manera yo le estaré siempre agradecida – dijo sonriendo.

\- Mmm… quizá eso sea cierto – admitió.

\- Y ahora dígame Urahara-san, ¿cómo está Ichigo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió mientras estuve ausente?

\- Después de la derrota de Aizen, Kurosaki-san quedó inconsciente, Amane y hasta el momento no ha despertado. Esperamos que lo haga de un momento a otro, pero no sabemos con exactitud cuando lo hará.

\- Eso debe tener muy preocupado a Isshin-san y a las niñas. Creo que en la primera oportunidad que tenga iré a verlos.

\- Creo que sería una buena idea Amane, también han estado muy preocupados por ti.

Amane guardó silencio mientras miraba con aire pensativo a Urahara. Luego de unos minutos se dirigió a él.

\- Urahara-san… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

\- Por supuesto Amane, ¿qué deseas saber?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntó que dónde había estado todo este tiempo?

Urahara guardó silencio. Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Le había causado tanta sorpresa y alivio verla que había sido descuidado. ¿Qué debía responder ahora?

\- Bueno… en realidad porque esperaba verte aquí en algún momento durante las batallas de Kurosaki-san en Hueco Mundo – dijo en tono casual.

\- ¿Solamente por eso? En realidad usted sabe que no acostumbro venir con frecuencia, Urahara-san. Ichigo tuvo muchas batallas en la Sociedad de Almas y solo estuve aquí una vez en todo ese tiempo.

\- En eso tienes razón, Amane. Pero me llamó la atención, considerando todas las cosas que pasaron con Kurosaki-san. Me imaginé que en algún momento vendrías a visitarme.

\- Nunca me había recibido con una pregunta así. Normalmente estoy en casa o en la escuela, o haciendo todas las cosas que suelo hacer. ¿Cómo supo que había desaparecido, Urahara-san? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

Urahara guardó silencio nuevamente. Tendría que decirle algo. De cualquier manera, cuando regresara a la escuela, todos le preguntarían y en particular esa otra amiga de Kurosaki-san, la chica que la había buscado en su casa. Seguramente también le preguntarían las hijas de Isshin.

\- Una de tus compañeras de clase te buscó cuando comenzaste a faltar a la escuela, Amane. Le preguntó a Isshin-san y a las niñas. Ellas también estaban preocupadas porque no habías ido a visitarlas. Te buscaron en tu casa y en el lugar junto al río que sueles frecuentar. Allí encontraron tus cosas y se preocuparon.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo supo usted, Urahara-san?

\- Isshin-san me lo dijo, Amane – reconoció derrotado.

\- ¿Y por qué Isshin-san se lo diría a usted?

\- Para determinar qué era lo que había ocurrido, Amane. Nos dimos cuenta que habías sido llevada por un arrancar – reconoció. – Y que solo podría haberlo enviado Aizen Sousuke – dijo.

\- Eso prueba que los dos se conocen, pero ¿cómo pudo Isshin-san sentir mi energía y la de un arrancar? ¿Él también puede ver espíritus? ¿Por qué Isshin-san se lo dijo a usted?

\- Ufff, esas son demasiadas preguntas, Amane querida.

\- ¿Y sabe si alguien le avisó a mi madre, Urahara-san?

\- Sí, Amane. Le avisamos a tu madre.

\- Hasta donde sé, el papá de Ichigo no la conoce. ¿Usted conoce a mi madre? ¿Fue usted quien le avisó a mi madre?

Urahara solo atinó a cubrirse con su abanico nuevamente.

\- Yo… bueno. Conozco a tu madre desde hace… algún tiempo – respondió.

\- Entonces usted ya sabía lo que Aizen Sousuke me dijo, ¿no es así Urahara-san? – inquirió. - Usted conocía la verdad. La ha sabido todo este tiempo y aún así… no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio – exclamó extrañada. – Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan sorprendido cuando me vió la primera vez – acusó. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijo, Urahara-san?

\- Porque ese secreto pertenecía a otra persona, Amane, a tu madre y la única que tenía el derecho a revelarlo era ella – explicó. – No espero que lo entiendas, pero así es como debía ser – aseveró. – Solo lamento que hayas tenido que saberlo por Aizen Sousuke.

\- Tiene razón, Urahara-san, lamento si fui descortés – dijo apenada después de unos minutos. – Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Aún tengo mucho que hablar con mi madre y me imagino que en algún momento también con mi padre – dijo.

\- De acuerdo, Amane. ¿Irás a visitar a Kurosaki-san?

\- No estoy segura, Urahara-san. Ciertamente iré a visitar a Isshin-san y a las niñas, pero creo que no tengo una razón válida para acercarme a Ichigo. De hecho, antes de que todo esto ocurriera me pidió que no volviera a acercarme a él – dijo con pesar.

\- Pero Amane… seguramente lo hizo para mantenerte alejada del peligro. No creo que lo dijera porque realmente lo sintiera – dijo Urahara consternado.

\- Tal vez no, Urahara-san, pero pienso que habría sido mejor y más sencillo mantener lejos del peligro a quienes deseaba proteger, confiando en ellos y diciéndoles la verdad, en lugar de actuar como un tonto ¿no lo cree? Debo irme Urahara-san. Gracias por el té y la charla. Hasta pronto – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- Hasta pronto, Amane – se despidió. Aunque le pesara reconocerlo Amane tenía razón. Esa habría sido quizá la mejor forma de protegerla a ella.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capitulo 21. Pediría amarte... en esta vida y en todas las que pueda haber.**

Cuando salió de la tienda de Urahara, Amane se dirigió a su casa. Había tanto que hablar con su madre y eran tantas cosas las que quería preguntarle. Caminó lentamente, observando cada detalle. En realidad nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida de estar en un lugar. Era como haber llegado por segunda vez al sitio al que pensó por un momento que no volvería jamás. Pero no dejaba de preguntarse si realmente había tenido sentido regresar. Trató de apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello después. Por ahora, solo quería escuchar la verdad de labios de su madre y ya pensaría luego en lo demás.

Cuando llegó, como la mayoría de las veces, la casa se encontraba completamente sola. Amane ignoraba que su madre había salido por asuntos relacionados con su exposición y no volvería hasta dos semanas después. Abrió la verja que daba a la calle y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada. Buscó debajo del tapete la llave de emergencia que solía ocultar en ese lugar y entró. Encendió las luces de la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al apagador de la estancia, encendió las luces y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

\- Por fin… estoy en casa – dijo mientras suspiraba profundamente e incontenibles lágrimas anegaban sus ojos.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ichigo había quedado inconsciente, cuando Amane regresó al mundo humano. Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro, se reunian constantemente en su casa para saber cómo estaba. Por su parte, Isshin, Karin y Yuzu, agradecían esas muestras de afecto para Ichigo, pero por momentos se sentían extenuados con el constante ir y venir de sus amigos.

Ellos eran tristemente conscientes de la ausencia de alguien y no dejaban de echar de menos la presencia de Amane. No habían sabido absolutamente nada desde el día que desapareció. Isshin había contactado a Urahara un par de días antes del regreso de Amane para saber si había alguna noticia, pero en ese momento tampoco sabía nada.

\- ¿Dónde estará Amane, papá? – preguntó Yuzu con tristeza. – La echo mucho de menos y me da miedo pensar que algo malo le haya pasado.

\- No te preocupes, Yuzu, te aseguro que no le pasará nada malo. Hay mucha gente buscándola y seguramente muy pronto tendremos noticias de ella – dijo Isshin tratando de sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué nadie pregunta por ella? ¿Por qué nadie se preocupa? Es como si a nadie le importara – dijo Karin. – Han pasado casi tres meses y nadie sabe nada. La extraño y quisiera que viniera – exclamó con tristeza.

\- Pronto aparecerá, Karin y todo volverá a la normalidad – respondió Isshin convencido.

\- No entiendo por qué Ichi-nii no hizo nada por ella. Solo le importó salvar a Orihime y se olvidó de Amane. El debió traerla de vuelta – dijo con resentimiento.

\- Había cosas muy importantes que proteger en ese momento, Karin. No es que no quisiera traerla o que no le importara. Simplemente tuvo que concentrarse en otras cosas – explicó Isshin. – Además, el no sabía que Amane se encontraba en ese lugar.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!, a Ichi-nii ya no le importaba Amane. Desde que apareció Rukia, solo le importaba ella. Orihime al menos es su amiga – respondió Karin con impaciencia.

\- No digas eso, Karin. Oni-chan también quería mucho a Amane – dijo Yuzu.

\- ¡No es cierto, Yuzu! Nosotros lo dijimos muchas veces. Ichi-nii solamente hizo como si ya no existiera y estoy segura que de haber sabido que Amane había desaparecido no le hubiera importado, no hubiera hecho por ella lo que hizo por Orihime – exclamó exasperada mientras se levantaba y corría a las escaleras.

Desde el día que regresó, Amane no había ido a la escuela. Decidió tomarse una semana para poder descansar, relajarse y poner sus pensamientos en orden. Sin embargo, no quería posponer más el momento de ver a la familia de Ichigo. Los había echado mucho de menos y se sentía impaciente por verlos. Por suerte para todos, el día que decidió visitarlos, Isshin y las niñas se encontraban solos.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta de entrada y tocó el timbre. Adentro, se escuchaba el habitual rumor de risas y las bromas de Isshin. Esperó unos minutos y súbitamente la puerta se abrió. Era Isshin.

\- ¿Si, diga…? – comenzó a decir pero interrumpió súbitamente el saludo cuando vio a Amane, sin atinar a decir una sola palabra.

\- ¡Isshin-san! – exclamó Amane emocionada mientras lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Amane… por fin… volviste! – exclamó en voz alta mientras Yuzu y Karin corrían a la puerta.

\- ¿Amane? ¿Eres tú, Amane? – preguntó Karin sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡Eres tú, Amane! – dijo mientras corría para abrazarse fuertemente de ella. ¡Eres tú, volviste Amane! – exclamó riendo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Si, Karin, he vuelto! Por fin… he vuelto – dijo mientras uno de sus brazos se ceñía alrededor de Karin.

\- ¡Amane! – gritó Yuzu mientras corría hacia ella.

\- ¡Yuzu! ¡Mi pequeña Yuzu! – exclamó extendiendo hacia ella el brazo que tenía libre. - ¡Déjame abrazarte! – dijo conmovida.

\- ¡Regresaste! ¡Por fin regresaste! – dijo Yuzu llorando emocionada.

\- ¡Los extrañé… tanto! - dijo Amane sin poder contener el llanto.

\- ¡Bienvenida, a casa Amane! – dijo Isshin conmovido. - ¡Bienvenida a casa!

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Isshin-san! – dijo sonriendo.

\- Vamos adentro – dijo Isshin. – Tienes muchas cosas que contarnos.

\- Si, Isshin-san. Hay muchas cosas que contar – dijo mientras entraba a la casa abrazando a Yuzu y a Karin.

Una vez en la sala, todos tomaron asiento tratando de controlar sus emociones. Después de un momento, Isshin rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Amane? Luces un poco más delgada – expresó preocupado.

\- Estoy bien Isshin-san y ahora que estoy de regreso, estoy mucho mejor.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué ese demente te llevó a ese lugar?

\- Es una larga historia Isshin-san, pero afortunadamente ya todo terminó.

\- ¿Por qué desapareciste, Amane? – preguntó Karin. – Nos tenías muy preocupados. Cuando dejaste de venir, Yuzu y yo te buscamos en tu casa pero no estabas. Tatsuki también te buscó porque no habías ido a la escuela. Te buscamos en el río pero solo encontramos tus cosas.

Amane guardó silencio y miró a Isshin buscando su aprobación para decirles. Isshin asintió y Amane pensó en la mejor forma de responder las preguntas de Karin.

\- Karin, Yuzu, yo… no hubiera querido que se preocuparan, pero debo agradecerles que lo hicieran – dijo sonriendo. – Aquél día me encontraba en el río como todas las tardes y alguien simplemente apareció y me obligó a ir con él a ese extraño lugar que llaman Hueco Mundo. Las personas que estaban en ese sitio pensaban que teniéndome allí podrían lastimar de alguna forma a Ichigo pero pronto se dieron cuenta que se habían equivocado, así que simplemente me dejaron en una celda. En algún momento logré salir de ahí y fortuitamente encontré a alguien que me trajo de regreso hace solo un par de días. Aunque pueda parecer extraño, la misma persona que me llevó a Hueco Mundo fue la misma persona que me ayudó a salir de él – dijo con expresión sorprendida.

\- Pero ¿no te lastimaron Amane? – preguntó Yuzu preocupada.

\- De ninguna forma, Yuzu, no te preocupes. Nadie en ese lugar me hizo daño, así que debo considerarme muy afortunada – dijo sonriendo.

\- Pero seguramente no te daban de comer, porque estás muy delgada, Amane – dijo Karin mirándola detenidamente y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Bueno, si me alimentaban, pero eran cosas diferentes a las que acostumbramos aquí – explicó.

\- Lo importante es que estás de regreso, Amane y que te encuentras bien – dijo Isshin aliviado.

\- ¿Dónde está Ichigo, Isshin-san? ¿Cómo está él?

\- Ichigo está inconsciente, Amane. Desde la derrota de Aizen, perdió el conocimiento y no sabemos con certeza cuando despertará.

\- Isshin-san – dijo. – ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Ichigo?

\- Tuvo que renunciar a su poder para lograr derrotar a Aizen, Amane. Y después de esa batalla, Ichigo perdió el conocimiento. Es parte del proceso que antecede a la pérdida completa de su poder.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora con él, Isshin-san? – preguntó angustiada.

\- Tendrá que empezar a vivir una vida normal, Amane. Como la de cualquier otro ser humano.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Rukia? ¿Se quedará con él? ¿Dejará la Sociedad de Almas para estar al lado de Ichigo?

\- Mucho me temo que eso no sucederá, Amane – dijo en tono cansado.

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso Ichigo no le preocupa?

\- No lo sé, Amane. Simplemente, no lo sé.

\- Solo espero que eso no destroce su corazón – dijo con profundo pesar. - Pero ¿se encuentra bien? ¿No está lastimado? – inquirió preocupada.

\- Se encuentra perfectamente, Amane, no te preocupes. Solo es cuestión de esperar a que despierte y todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero mientras lo hace, esta casa es un completo desastre – dijo Karin con fastidio. – No dejan de entrar y salir sus amigos. Hoy por lo menos nos dejaron tranquilos.

\- ¡Por cierto, Amane, qué bueno que veniste! – dijo Yuzu emocionada, mientras se levantaba, la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Yuzu? – preguntó Amane desconcertada.

\- ¿No quieres saludar a Ichi-nii? – preguntó Karin con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ven, vamos arriba – dijo Yuzu emocionada mientras todos subían las escaleras.

\- En este momento no hay nadie y al parecer no vendrán el día de hoy, así que es una buena oportunidad para que puedas saludar a Ichigo – dijo Isshin con una cálida sonrisa. – Eres la única que no ha podido estar cerca de él y nosotros pensamos que debiste haber sido la primera – dijo mirándola con ternura.

\- ¡Isshin-san! Yo… yo no sé qué decir… - guardó silencio mientras silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro. - Yo… no sé si sea correcto – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Isshin la tomó de la mano mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo.

\- Vamos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Amane – dijo Yuzu. – Además, tu eres la novia de Oni-chan, ¿cierto? – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. Amane no sabía en realidad que debía responder. Desde que Ichigo se distanció de ella, era sencillamente absurdo suponer que continuaran siéndolo.

\- Si, Amane. Para nosotros, lo eres – dijo Karin confortándola. – Si Ichigo no ha hablado contigo, para nosotros continuas siéndolo.

\- De… acuerdo. Yo… se los agradezco – dijo, mientras entraba a la habitación.

\- Te dejaremos sola con él, Amane – dijo Isshin amablemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Amane se quedó de pie, frente a la cama donde Ichigo descansaba tranquilamente. Lo observó un momento mientras trataba de evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Ichigo! Haz crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo - pensó. Su cabello parecía estar más largo que de costumbre y estaba tan delgado. Le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que tuvo oportunidad de verlo. Cuando logró controlar el llanto, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- ¡Te amo tanto, Ichigo! – murmuró mientras miraba con infinita ternura ese amado rostro. – Te he echado tanto de menos, ¿sabes? – dijo extendiendo una mano para acomodar el suave mechón anaranjado que caía sobre su rostro.

– Isshin-san me ha dicho que despertarás de un momento a otro, pero no saben a ciencia cierta cuándo será eso y seguramente, yo no podré estar para verlo – dijo con tristeza. - Pero hoy estoy aquí, Ichigo; y esta vez no es porque tú me necesites, sino porque yo necesitaba desesperadamente verte y estar cerca de ti.

– Eres un chico extraordinario y no sabes lo afortunada y orgullosa que me siento de que alguien tan especial como tú, me haya permitido estar en su vida aunque fuera por poco tiempo – dijo sonriendo, mientras tomaba gentilmente una de sus manos entre las suyas. - ¡Eres único e increíble, Ichigo y te amaré toda mi vida! Y si pudieran concederme un deseo, pediría amarte no solo en esta vida sino en todas las que pueda haber – confesó con ternura.

Lo miró y acercó su rostro para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Pensó que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Súbitamente la mano de Ichigo apretó la suya y Amane se quedó estática. Quizá solo era un acto reflejo dentro de la inconsciencia, pero sintió claramente como los dedos de Ichigo acariciaban suavemente su mano. En ese momento, comenzó a abrir muy lentamente los ojos y Amane no supo qué hacer. Cuando quiso retirar sus labios, Ichigo sujetó suavemente su cabeza con su otra mano impidiéndole separarse de él.

\- Amane… – murmuró en voz baja, apretando sus labios contra los de ella. Amane separó sus labios y su lengua se encontró con la de él. Lo besó con todo el amor y la ternura que inundaba su corazón y su ser, aspirando su aliento y recorriendo el húmedo y calido interior de la boca de Ichigo, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

\- ¿Eres tú, Amane? – preguntó débilmente después de un momento, mirando esos maravillosos orbes verdes, mientras los suyos comenzaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas. - ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Acaso has vuelto? – suspiró. – ¿Estoy soñando, Amane? – sonrió suavemente y mientras la besaba una vez más, Ichigo volvió a caer en la inconsciencia. Amane se quedó contemplándolo mientras dormía.

\- Quizá el amor sea realmente una tragedia – dijo sonriendo - pero estoy dispuesta a vivirla las veces que sea necesario si eso significa continuar enamorada de ti, Ichigo – dijo conmovida. - ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste qué haría cuando cumpliera dieciocho años? ¿Si partiría con mi madre o me quedaría? – murmuró. - Te respondí entonces que solo sería capaz de dejar atrás todo lo que conocía por el amor que soñaba y esperaba encontrar algún día – recordó con una sonrisa.

\- En ese momento, sin saberlo, ya lo había encontrado, Ichigo – dijo emocionada. - Sólo por ti confié y me arriesgué, y solo por ti dejaría atrás todo; lo olvidaría todo, sin remordimientos y sin recriminaciones tan solo por estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz – añadió afligida. – ¡Te amaré siempre, porque eres el amor de mi vida, Ichigo!, porque fuiste el primero y porque fuiste tú – exclamó suavemente. - Eso nunca cambiará.

\- No importa donde estés o donde me encuentre, ese siempre será nuestro lazo, y no se romperá mientras uno de nosotros se encargue de mantenerlo vivo aún cuando el otro deje de existir, Ichigo – dijo con ternura y desesperación al mismo tiempo. - Tu felicidad es la mía y no importa dónde ni con quién sea, yo seré inmensamente feliz de que logres lo que sueñas – dijo dulcemente. – Sé fuerte y recupérate pronto, ¿quieres? – murmuró mientras besaba su mano.

Después de un largo rato bajó a la sala. Ahí se encontraban Isshin y las niñas esperándola.

\- ¿Cómo viste a Ichi-nii? – preguntó Karin con una sonrisa.

\- Tan dulce y maravilloso como siempre – dijo Amane sin poder evitarlo. – Yo… bueno… me refiero a que está bien – corrigió sonriendo apenada. Isshin, Karin y Yuzu se miraron sonriendo.

\- ¿Vendrás a verlo otra vez? – preguntó Yuzu.

\- Si se presenta otra oportunidad, por supuesto que vendré a verlo, Yuzu – respondió. – Me imagino que debe haber mucha gente a su alrededor y lo que menos necesita es que haya un tumulto en su habitación – dijo sonriendo.

\- Pero tú eres quien debería estar ahí, Amane – dijo Karin con impaciencia.

\- Tal vez, pero… sus amigos más queridos y Rukia desean estar al pendiente de él, Karin – dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo no lo creo – respondió Karin molesta. – Ichi-nii está así por ella. Desde que ella apareció siempre salía lastimado y siempre estaba preocupado porque debía proteger a todo el mundo – añadió. – Contigo siempre estaba sonriendo y estaba feliz, Amane. ¿Por qué no puede ser así otra vez? – exclamó exasperada.

\- Karin… - comenzó a decir Isshin, pero guardó silencio cuando Amane le hizo una discreta seña, pidiéndole la dejara responder.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos no hace mucho, Karin? ¿El día que desapareció Ichigo? – preguntó con voz dulce.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo con el ceño fruncido. – Dijiste que él era feliz haciendo lo que hacía… aunque para otros… no pareciera así – suspiró y bajó los brazos.

\- Así es, Karin. Y cuando amamos a alguien, la felicidad de esa persona significa también nuestra propia felicidad – dijo suavemente. – Por supuesto, no queremos que nada la lastime, pero sin importar donde, cuándo y con quién, somos felices simplemente porque esa persona es feliz – agregó mientras la abrazaba. – Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que Ichigo lo es y tú también lo serás por él.

\- Todo lo que él siempre ha deseado es protegerlos a ustedes porque los ama inmensamente, así que no te enfades porque eso lo haría sentir muy triste, ¿de acuerdo? Además, yo seguiré viniendo a verlos como lo he hecho. Ustedes son la familia que nunca tuve y me hace muy feliz tenerlos cerca. Eso no va a cambiar, Karin. No importa si Ichigo y yo dejamos de frecuentarnos, eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes ¿está bien?

\- Está bien, Amane – dijo Karin tratando de sonreír. Isshin no dejaba de mirar a Amane preguntándose por qué las cosas tenían que ser así. A él le habría encantado que ella fuera su tercera hija.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya, Isshin-san. Se ha hecho tarde y aún hay cosas que debo hacer.

\- Por supuesto, Amane, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Vendrás la próxima semana, Amane? – preguntó Yuzu.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Iré pensando qué prepararemos esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Amane! – exclamó Yuzu emocionada.

\- Te avisaremos cuando Ichigo despierte – ofreció Isshin, mientras se despedían de Amane en la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias, Isshin-san – respondió Amane mientras se alejaba.

Ichigo despertó una semana después de la visita de Amane. Lo primero que vino a su memoria cuando recuperó la conciencia, fue que ella había estado ahí. Permaneció un momento con los ojos cerrados, tratando de grabar en su mente cada detalle de ese momento.

En cuanto los abrió, vio los rostros de Rukia, Ishida, Chad e Inoue. Fue un momento alegre y al mismo tiempo triste, aunque trató de ocultarlo, al enterarse que había perdido su poder de shinigami. Fue el día que se despidió de Rukia. Una despedida triste y emotiva que le dolió profundamente. Cuando todos se fueron, se sentó un momento en la sala. Karin se encontraba sentada en el comedor y Yuzu se encontraba en la cocina. Isshin entró en ese momento.

\- Ichigo, hijo ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Considerando que no volveré a ver espíritus, supongo que bien – sonrió. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo dirigiéndose a su padre.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Ya se sabe algo de Amane? – preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

\- Si, Ichigo. Afortunadamente, Amane ya ha aparecido – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuándo regresó? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No le hicieron daño? – preguntó sorprendido y preocupado.

\- De hecho, hace alrededor de una semana que volvió y afortunadamente ella se encuentra bien, Ichigo. No tienes de qué preocuparte – respondió palmeando cariñosamente el brazo de Ichigo. – Al fin todo volverá a la normalildad.

Ichigo guardó silencio e inclinó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? – preguntó Isshin.

\- Nada… es solo que… debí haberla buscado antes de dejar Hueco Mundo – dijo con pesar.

\- Vamos, Ichigo – dijo Isshin – no tuviste opción. No podías proteger a todos al mismo tiempo. Debías tomar una decisión y lo hiciste. Pero no te preocupes, ella está de regreso y no hay absolutamente nada que lamentar.

\- Y ¿cómo fue que logró salir de Hueco Mundo?

\- Según lo que ella misma nos dijo, con la ayuda de un arrancar.

\- ¿Un arrancar? Eso es muy extraño – comentó Ichigo sorprendido.

\- A mí también me lo pareció pero… sea como haya sido, lo importante es que Amane volvió.

\- ¿Amane… vino a verme mientras estuve inconsciente? – inquirió curioso.

\- Sí, Ichigo. Ella vino a decirnos que por fin había vuelto y pasó a saludarte – respondió Isshin. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Pensé… que lo había soñado – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No, Ichigo. No lo soñaste. Amane vino a verte y pasó un largo rato a tu lado – respondió sonriendo.

\- Papá ¿cómo fue que se enteraron que Amane había desaparecido?

\- Nosotros nos preocupamos cuando dejó de venir sin avisar. De hecho Karin y Yuzu la buscaron en su casa. Tatsuki-chan se encontraba ahí porque Amane no había ido a la escuela durante una semana y estaba preocupada. Cuando vieron que no estaba en casa, decidieron buscarla en el río y encontraron sus libros, su cámara y una bolsa de lona.

\- Pero, ¿cómo supieron que había sido Aizen? – preguntó confundido.

\- Yo pude identificar en la bolsa de lona parte de la energía de Amane y la de un… arrancar. Así que deduje que sólo podía haberlo enviado Aizen.

\- ¿Y alguien supo la razón por la que Aizen la secuestró?

\- En realidad nunca estuvimos seguros, Ichigo. Solo fue una teoría que surgió cuando lo comenté con Urahara. Pensé que el tendría una mejor idea de las razones por las que Aizen haría algo así.

\- ¿Y cuál se supone que fue esa razón, según la teoría de Urahara?

\- Para lastimarte, Ichigo, para hacerte daño. No pudimos pensar en otra cosa.

\- Pero ¿cómo pudo pensar eso Aizen? Él no sabía nada de Amane.

\- No lo sé, Ichigo. Fue simplemente una teoría de Urahara.

\- Pues si quería lastimarme, lo logró – dijo con un profundo pesar. – Tal vez no en el momento ni en la forma que pretendía hacerlo pero… lo consiguió – murmuró inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Ichigo?

\- Porque me lo dijo cuando se activaron los sellos de kidou de Urahara. Que nunca volvería a ver a Amane - respondió. – Y eso… me hizo sentir tan culpable. También dijo que si volvía a verla, la perdería nuevamente y pensarlo verdaderamente me dolió.

\- Basta ya, Ichigo. Deja de atormentarte de esa manera – lo interrumpió. – Hiciste lo que debías hacer y no es culpa de nadie que ese demente hiciera cosas absurdas. Amane está de vuelta y no volverá a irse. Ya habrá oportunidad para que te diga qué fue lo que pasó realmente - aseguró.

\- Sí… creo que tienes razón – respondió. – Iré a mi habitación. Bajaré a la hora de la cena – dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Una vez en su cuarto se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo. No pudo evitar recordar con pesar las últimas palabras que le dirigió – "No vuelvas a acercarte a mí." El la abandonó y aún así, en cuanto ella logró volver lo primero que hizo fue ir a verlo. Se alejó de la ventana y se recostó en la cama. Comenzó a repasar todo lo ocurrido desde el día que habló con Amane y le pidió que fuera su novia.

La noche que se llevaron a Rukia, el viaje a la Sociedad de Almas, la llegada de los arrancar, la desaparición de Inoue y el viaje a Hueco Mundo.

– Qué ironía – pensó. - Yo estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por Rukia y por Inoue y ni siquiera sabía que ese maldito de Aizen se había llevado a Amane – se dijo. - La única persona a quien le prometí que la protegería y que jamás dejaría sola, fue a la que abandoné en ese maldito lugar – se lamentó.

Grimmjow se lo dijo, antes de quedar inconsciente; le dijo que ella estaba ahí y él, no hizo nada. No había comprendido cuánto significaba Amane para él hasta que escuchó decir a Ulquiorra que la habían llevado a Hueco Mundo. Y cuando entendió a qué se refería Aizen cuando dijo que no volvería a verla nunca, el dolor que sintió fue simplemente insoportable. Pero ahora Amane estaba de regreso; afortunadamente se encontraba bien y eso era realmente un alivio.

\- ¿Quién sería el arrancar que la ayudó a salir de Hueco Mundo? – se preguntó. Después de un rato, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22. Ya no soy, ni seré un shinigami… nunca más.**

Amane regresó a la escuela la semana que Ichigo despertó. En cuanto Tatsuki la vio corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- ¡Amane! ¡Gracias al cielo estás bien, regresaste! – dijo mientras continuaba abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Si Tatsuki. He vuelto – dijo con un nudo en la garganta. – Tengo que agradecerte…- dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías! – la interrumpió mientras deshacía el abrazo. - No tienes nada qué agradecerme. Te dije que no te dejaría sola y además, somos compañeras de clase y amigas ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué no iba a preocuparme cuando dejaste de venir? Nos tenías a todos preocupados. Cuando todo terminó y vimos que no volvías no sabíamos qué pensar. Así que tienes que contarnos todo lo que pasó ¿de acuerdo? – pidió más tranquila.

\- Por supuesto, Tatsuki. Es una larga historia… pero ya se las contaré. Por ahora debo concentrarme en ponerme al día con las clases o no lograré aprobar el semestre ¿de acuerdo? Solo espero que no me hayan echado de las clases de karate.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Por supuesto que no! Todos ahí te echan de menos y les dará mucho gusto que regreses – dijo con una sonrisa. - Y con las asignaturas, no creo que tengas problemas para ponerte al corriente. Eras de las primeras de la clase, así que no te preocupes – afirmó convencida. – Pero mírate, estás más delgada de lo que ya estabas, ¿acaso no te daban de comer en ese lugar? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Sí, pero quizá la comida era… diferente. Será solo cuestión de tiempo para volver a ganar peso.

\- Espero que sí porque de seguir así de flacucha, te romperás los huesos con los entrenamientos – bromeó.

En ese momento se acercó Uryuu. La miró en silencio y por un momento sintió un súbito impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo.

\- ¡Amane, me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto! – dijo sonriendo. – Es bueno volver a verte y saber que te encuentras bien.

\- A mí también me da gusto volver a verlos, Uryuu – dijo con una suave sonrisa. – Y me siento feliz de haber vuelto.

\- Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte para ponerte al día con las clases, con gusto puedo hacerlo, Amane – ofreció Uryuu gentilmente.

\- Te lo agradezco, Uryuu y quizá te tome la palabra porque suelo tener dificultades con matemáticas. Había conseguido mejorar mis notas pero ahora, tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recuperarlas – dijo preocupada.

\- ¿No te ayudaba Kurosaki con eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí, solía hacerlo pero… no sé cuándo volverá a la escuela y seguramente no tendrá tiempo – respondió.

\- Entonces sólo avísame si necesitas ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo Uryuu. Te lo agradezco.

Más tarde, se reunieron con Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue y Chad para almorzar juntos. Todos querían saber por qué ella había terminado en Hueco Mundo y cómo había logrado salir de ahí. Brevemente les platicó lo que había sucedido, omitiendo detalles que en realidad solo le concernían a ella.

\- ¡Es un regalo de los dioses que hayas vuelto, mitológica ninfa de los bosques! – dijo Keigo con su acostumbrado tono teatral. – ¡Mizuiro y yo te echábamos tanto de menos! – dijo con un profundo suspiro.

\- Lo más importante es que no te lastimaron, Amane – dijo Mizuiro.

\- No, afortunadamente no sufrí daño alguno – dijo sonriendo.

\- Si hubiéramos sabido que te encontrabas en ese lugar, habríamos ido a buscarte, Amane – dijo Uryuu.

\- Pero ninguno sabíamos que te encontrabas ahí – dijo Chad.

\- Y ¿cómo fue que lograste dejar Hueco Mundo? – preguntó Uryuu con curiosidad.

\- Es… es algo difícil de creer pero… el mismo hombre que me llevó a ese lugar fue quien me sacó de ahí – sonrió al recordar a Grimmjow. – Fue un arrancar de cabellos azules.

\- ¿Grimmjow? – preguntó Inoue sorprendida. – Él fue el arrancar que intentó matar a Kurosaki-kun varias veces – dijo extrañada. – Tal vez se sentía en deuda con él porque le salvó la vida.

\- Probablemente, Inoue-san. Las personas suelen actuar de maneras extrañas algunas veces – respondió Amane.

\- Lo importante es que estás de regreso y bien – dijo Tatsuki.

\- ¿Y cuándo regresará Ichigo a la escuela? – preguntó Keigo.

\- Cuando termine de recuperarse por completo – respondió Inoue. – Después de un mes de inconsciencia, se encuentra aún bastante débil, así que en cuanto se sienta mejor, estará de regreso – informó. – Tal vez sea solo cuestión de días, aunque yo trato de ir tanto como sea posible para saber cómo está y acompañarlo.

\- Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te echen si no dejas de ir todos los días – bromeó Tatsuki.

\- Es que a mí me preocupa Kurosaki-kun. Después de todo lo que hizo y las cosas que tuvo que pasar solo para rescatarme, me siento profundamente agradecida – dijo con sinceridad. – Además, no sabemos cuánto pueda afectarle el hecho de que ya no podrá hacer las cosas que solía cuando era un shinigami – dijo con pesar.

\- Inoue-san – dijo Chad – a todos nosotros también nos preocupa Ichigo, pero no pasamos en su casa todo el día – dijo sonriendo.

\- Y tampoco sabemos cómo le afectará el hecho de que no podrá ver más a… Rukia-chan – dijo Keigo. Al escucharlo, Tatsuki le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Keigo desconcertado. – Es… es cierto, Tatsuki. Todos sabemos que va a echarla mucho de menos.

\- Y tú Amane, ¿ya fuiste a ver a Kurosaki-kun? – preguntó Inoue cambiando el tema.

\- Yo… bueno… no deseo molestarlo si aún no se ha recuperado completamente. Yo… me enteré de su condición varios días después de mi regreso, cuando él ya había despertado, así que no pensé que fuera… una buena idea – dijo tímidamente.

\- Quizá deberías ir a saludarlo – sugirió Tatsuki. – Estoy segura que le dará mucho gusto verte.

\- Probablemente sea buena idea – la secundó Chad mirándola de reojo.

\- Yo… no estoy segura. Quizá cuando vaya a visitar a Isshin-san y a las niñas tenga oportunidad de saludarlo.

\- Pues yo creo que deberías hacerle una visita a él en especial – dijo Uryuu.

\- Yo también creo que sería una buena idea – dijo Inoue. – Estoy segura que se alegrará mucho, Amane.

\- Creo que voy a pensarlo, tal vez como dicen, sea una buena idea – dijo pensativa.

\- ¡Rayos Amane!, ¿qué se supone que tienes que pensar? Solo ve a verlo y se acabó – ordenó.

\- Si, lo haré Tatsuki. Te prometo que lo haré ¿de acuerdo? – dijo sorprendida.

Uryuu permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. No atinaba a comprender la razón pero sentía que algo había ocurrido con Amane. De alguna manera sentía que no era la misma de antes. Quizá al salir de la escuela la acompañaría y trataría de averiguar qué había sucedido con ella. En realidad, desde que la conoció nunca la había visto así y le preocupaba que le hubiera sucedido algo más de lo que les había confiado. Por esa razón, cuando las clases terminaron, la buscó para caminar con ella hasta su casa pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

La esperó unos minutos pero no apareció, así que decidió que lo intentaría al día siguiente. Amane se encontraba en ese momento hablando con el instructor de kendo para retomar sus clases, algo que no le fue difícil dado que era de las alumnas más avanzadas. De ahí se dirigió a hablar con el instructor de karate y afortunadamente tampoco tuvo problemas. Parecía que no tendría que prescindir de ninguna de las cosas que disfrutaba hacer. Al terminar de arreglar sus asuntos escolares, se dirigió lentamente a la salida de la escuela.

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde que Ichigo despertó. Cuando Amane dejó de sentir su energía espiritual, se sintió profundamente triste; solo entonces comprendió que Ichigo realmente había perdido sus poderes y decidió visitar a Urahara ese viernes por la tarde.

\- He dejado de sentir la energía de Ichigo por completo, Urahara-san. ¿El se encuentra bien? Desde que Ichigo perdió la consciencia, empecé a sentir que su energía se iba debilitando, hasta hace unos días que dejé de sentirla por completo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Urahara-san? – preguntó confundida.

\- ¡Oh, Amane! Eso es algo de ti que aún no deja de sorprenderme. Kurosaki-san se encuentra bien; de hecho ya ha despertado. Lo que ocurre es que, efectivamente, él ha perdido por completo sus poderes de shinigami.

\- Pero ¿cómo pudo ocurrir tal cosa, Urahara-san? ¡Ichigo debe estar destrozado! El ama ser un shinigami. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer ahora? – dijo Amane angustiada.

\- Él tuvo que renunciar a sus poderes, Amane, para poder derrotar a Aizen. Para poder regalarle seguridad y tranquilidad al mundo. Es lamentable, pero es cierto – agregó con pesar.

\- Eso lo sé, pero ¿qué va hacer ahora, Urahara-san? ¡Ichigo simplemente no podrá ser feliz! Su vida, su felicidad era ser un shinigami y proteger a todos – dijo Amane sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

\- ¡Yare, yare, yare! No dejas de sorprenderme, Amane. Desde que te conocí, no has dejado de estar pendiente de todo lo que pasa con Kurosaki-san. Toda tu preocupación ha sido él. Si está bien, si está vivo, si se ha recuperado de sus heridas – reconoció. - No ha habido un solo minuto de nuestras conversaciones que no sea acerca de Kurosaki-san; su felicidad, su alegría, su bienestar. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Amane? ¿Te has puesto a pensar si Kurosaki-san corresponde a toda esa devoción y a esa entrega? – le reprochó.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, Urahara-san? – preguntó sorprendida. - Ichigo no me ama, pero eso no significa que yo no lo ame, que no deba preocuparme, o que no deba ayudarlo si me necesita – afirmó convencida. - ¿Qué clase de amor sería el mío si no fuera así? – inquirió con firmeza. - La felicidad y la alegría de Ichigo son mi felicidad, su tristeza y su angustia son las mías, su pesar y su dolor, son los míos, sin importar donde estemos – afirmó sin titubear. - Ojalá hubiera una forma de dar vuelta a una llave y automáticamente dejar de sentir amor por alguien, pero no la hay, Urahara-san. Ojalá hubiera una forma de cancelar los sentimientos, pero no la hay – añadió con nostalgia.

\- Yo no puedo evitar, apagar, olvidar o cancelar lo que siento con solo desearlo o pensarlo. Es lo que siento y tengo que aprender a vivir con ello sin que me destroce. ¿Me comprende, Urahara-san? – dijo con melancolía. - Y aún si las hubiera, si existieran esas formas no lo haría. Jamás me atrevería a renunciar a mi amor por Ichigo, porque es lo más hermoso y maravilloso que he podido experimentar – aseguró. - Soy feliz simplemente porque él existe. Yo no podría vivir en un mundo sin él, Urahara-san. – dijo convencida. - Puedo entender este mundo sin estar junto a él, pero simplemente no podría vivir en este mundo si Ichigo no está en él – concluyó con angustia.

\- Comprendo, Amane – sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué pasará ahora con Ichigo? – preguntó con pesar.

\- Ahora es cuando necesitará más que nunca el amor de su familia y el cariño de sus amigos, Amane.

\- Solo espero que Rukia esté a su lado y no lo abandone. Ahora es cuando él la necesita más que nunca. Él no la abandonó cuando ella perdió sus poderes, ni la abandonó cuando estuvieron a punto de ejecutarla. El arriesgó y dejó todo y a todos para salvarla y para protegerla. Solo espero que Rukia no lo olvide.

\- Seguramente no lo olvidará, Amane. Pero ella tiene deberes que cumplir en la Sociedad de Almas y lo mejor para Ichigo es que comience a vivir normalmente. La presencia de Rukia únicamente lo lastimaría recordándole una vida que ya no tendrá. Alejarse de él es quizá lo mejor que puede hacer.

\- ¡Esa es solo una absurda excusa! – espetó con enojo. - ¡Ichigo también tenía deberes en este mundo, su mundo y los cumplió e incluyó los de la Sociedad de Almas sin ser su obligación, sin descuidar ninguno y sin fallarle a ninguno, incluso a costa de él mismo! –exclamó con firmeza.

-Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Sencillamente le dan la espalda? ¿Simplemente lo abandonan sin detenerse a pensar que renunció a una de las cosas que más amaba por hacer el trabajo que a la Sociedad de Almas le correspondía? – preguntó enfadada. Urahara guardó silencio y la miró con curiosidad y sorpresa. Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil entender cómo era posible que alguien como ella, con el poder que seguramente poseía, con las cosas que podría lograr si tan solo supiera quién era, estuviera condenada a vivir una vida como cualquier simple humano. ¿Casualidad o destino? En realidad, no tenía la respuesta.

Amane salió de la tienda de Urahara y pensó que sería una buena idea visitar su lugar especial y esperar el crepúsculo que tanto le gustaba observar hasta que fuera el momento de ir a casa. Esa noche seguramente su madre estaría de regreso y tenían demasiadas cosas de qué hablar. Caminó lentamente por las calles que le traían muchos recuerdos de Ichigo. Una vez en el río, se dirigió sin prisa a ese lugar que tanto disfrutaba desde que llegó a Karakura. Cuando llegó se sorprendió de encontrarlo en ese sitio. Estaba sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los árboles y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y ahora, qué hago? ¿Me acerco o me voy? Probablemente desea estar solo. Creo que será mejor que me vaya – pensó. Estaba por dar la vuelta, pero se arrepintió y caminó hacia él. Se acercó despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él, Ichigo abrió los ojos súbitamente, se irguió con rapidez y se quedó mirando fijamente algún punto frente a él. Amane se acercó hasta quedar a su lado pero Ichigo continuaba estático, sin atreverse siquiera a parpadear, con el corazón latiendo descontrolado y sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar.

\- Ichigo… - murmuró Amane suavemente.

Cuando escuchó su voz, Ichigo cerró nuevamente los ojos, apretó los puños y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr silenciosamente. Un nudo en la garganta y una dolorosa opresión en el pecho le impedían respirar y aunque hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, un suave gemido salió de su garganta. Se volvió con tal rapidez que Amane ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Ichigo se abrazó con fuerza de sus piernas, tratando de ahogar los violentos sollozos que brotaban incontenibles de su garganta.

\- ¡Amane! – atinó a decir con los dientes apretados. - ¡Eres tú, Amane! – su voz se ahogó por el llanto.

Amane acarició su cabello y rodeó con sus manos la cabeza de Ichigo mientras silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Lentamente Ichigo fue aflojando la presión de su abrazo y levantó el rostro hacia ella. Amane se dejó caer suavemente sobre sus rodillas hasta que su faz quedó a la altura de la cara de él.

\- Ichigo… no llores – dijo suavemente, mientras acariciaba su rostro. – Por favor… no llores – sonrió con ternura mientras sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y que el nudo en su garganta terminaría por ahogarla. Ichigo la miraba, sin poder creer que Amane estuviera frente a él.

\- ¡Lo lamento tanto, Amane! ¡No sabes… cuanto lo siento! – exclamó mientras la abrazaba con desesperación, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Después de algunos minutos, cuando hubo dado rienda suelta a toda la tristeza, la angustia y el dolor contenidos, Ichigo se calmó y suspiró profundamente sin dejar de abrazarla. Quería asegurarse que Amane estaba ahí. Lentamente deshizo el abrazo y la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Estás bien Amane? ¿No… te lastimaron? – dijo.

\- Estoy bien, Ichigo, no te preocupes – dijo con ternura.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan delgada, Amane? – preguntó después de observarla detenidamente.

– No lo sé. Yo me siento exactamente igual. Quizá el alimento en ese lugar era diferente. Pero no te preocupes, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ganar peso.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Parece que estuvieras enferma… - dijo preocupado.

\- Pero me siento bien, Ichigo. Pienso que en un par de semanas estaré perfectamente – dijo sonriendo. – Y tú ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió con ansiedad.

\- Me siento mucho mejor, Amane, un poco débil aún, pero estaré de regreso en la escuela la próxima semana – aseguró.

\- Tendrás que trabajar duro para ponerte al corriente, Ichigo, así que trata de descansar lo más posible, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Te prometo que lo haré, Amane. - ¿Y cómo van las clases? – preguntó.

\- En realidad como siempre, solo que yo estoy demasiado retrasada. Sin embargo, hablé con los instructores y me darán la oportunidad de ponerme al corriente.

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso – dijo. – Y ¿qué hay con tus clases de kendo?

\- Afortunadamente no me echaron. Y por lo que me dijo el instructor, parece que no resulté tan mala para eso –dijo en tono de broma.

\- Eres muy buena para muchas cosas, Amane – dijo tratando de sonreír. - Quizá debería decirlo de otra forma ¿hay algo para lo que no seas buena?

\- Creo que para el karate – sonrió fingiendo desilusión. - Tatsuki me supera.

\- Tatsuki es genial - sonrió. - Ha entrenado desde que tiene cinco años. Pero, ¿también estás tomando esas clases? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Te dije alguna vez que tenía que encontrar algo en que ocupar mi tiempo. Estaba comenzando a morir de aburrimiento –respondió riéndose. – Comencé a tomarlas en octubre.

\- Sí, el tiempo que otros invierten en salir a dar la vuelta tú lo inviertes en aprender cosas. No has cambiado nada, Amane – dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- No mucho. Soy una persona de aburridos hábitos. ¿Cómo dijiste aquélla vez?, ¿que lo que hacía era un "ritual"? Podría decirse que realizo muchos y muy variados rituales – dijo riéndose nuevamente.

Ichigo guardó silencio, mientras dirigía su mirada hacía las tranquilas aguas del río.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichigo? Te noto triste y deprimido. Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar o en lo que te pueda ayudar… - dijo con ternura.

\- Es… es que me siento… tan culpable… - dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Culpable? ¿De qué, Ichigo? – preguntó confundida.

-Amane, ¿cómo puedes ser así? Me tratas con la misma calidez y la misma ternura… como si solo nos hubiéramos dejado de ver ayer... como si nada hubiera sucedido…

\- ¿Y por qué habría de tratarte de otra forma? Vamos, Ichigo, somos los mismos. Quizá hayan cambiado algunas cosas, algunos sentimientos, motivos o anhelos; quizá eres más alto, más fuerte, pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo chico gentil, considerado y protector que conozco - concluyó. - Sigues frunciendo el entrecejo para espantar a todo el mundo, y ¡da gracias a Dios que no se te ha hecho un surco permanente! – exclamó riendo. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. - No entiendo por qué debería comportarme de una forma diferente a como antes lo hacía.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que me hace sentir mal, Amane. Que pretendas que nada sucedió cuando no es así. Yo… simplemente me alejé como si nada, sin decir una sola palabra y me hace sentir terriblemente culpable pensar que te lastimé cuando no lo merecías. No puedo quitarme de la mente lo último que te dije antes de irme a Hueco Mundo y no tienes idea de cuánto me duele – dijo con pesar. – No entiendo, Amane, ¿cómo puedes… ser así? – preguntó confundido.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! No es tan malo y no estoy pretendiendo nada. Además, es a mí a quien corresponde determinar si me lastimaste, ¿no crees? Si yo hubiera sentido que fue así, simplemente habría dado la vuelta al verte y me habría ido. ¡Pero no lo hice! – dijo con ternura.

\- Pero pensabas hacerlo, Amane. Dudaste cuando te diste cuenta que era yo.

\- Pensé que querías estar solo. Y yo siempre he respetado eso, Ichigo.

\- Vine a buscarte, Amane – dijo suavemente.

\- Y me alegra que lo hicieras. De verdad, me hace muy feliz verte, Ichigo.

\- Amane, vine aquí para… - guardó silencio un momento. - Quería decirte que lo siento. No tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento – dijo con pesar. - Sabía que estabas ahí y no hice nada para ir a buscarte. Se suponía que eras una de las personas más importantes para mí y no hice nada, Amane. Preferí correr a rescatar a Inoue, salvar a Rukia y a los demás y te dejé atrás cuando tendría que haber sido diferente – dijo con desesperación. Amane lo escuchaba atentamente, sin apartar su mirada de él.

\- Pero ¿por qué culpable, Ichigo? – preguntó confundida.

\- Porque ellos de una forma u otra habrían podido defenderse pero tú, estabas completamente indefensa entre todos esos lunáticos – explicó. - El hecho de que hayas vuelto es prácticamente un milagro ¿sabes? No sé cómo lo lograste sola, Amane. Me siento feliz de que estés aquí y a salvo, pero ello no hace que me sienta mejor – expresó abrumado. - Yo te prometí en este mismo lugar que siempre te protegería y que jamás volverías a estar sola y no cumplí esas promesas – dijo agobiado. - Te abandoné en ese lugar, te dejé completamente sola… y eso es algo que me está matando.

\- Por favor, Ichigo. No debes sentirte así. Hiciste lo que debías hacer, tomaste una decisión y considerando el resultado, es obvio que fue la mejor – dijo suavemente. – Sé que no tuviste opción, Ichigo – dijo tratando de confortarlo. - De nada hubiera servido que me buscaras si el mundo que conocíamos desaparecería. ¿De qué habría servido volver a un mundo de oscuridad y maldad, solo por salvarme?

\- ¡Pero algo pudo haberte ocurrido, Amane! – replicó abruptamente.

\- ¡Pero afortunadamente no fue así, Ichigo! – dijo con ternura. - Lograste salvar a Inoue, a Rukia y a todos, Ichigo, así que deberías sentirte aliviado por ello.

\- Amane yo… perdí mis poderes – dijo después de un breve silencio. –Ya no soy ni seré un shinigami nunca más.

\- ¡Ichigo! Yo… no sé qué decirte. Sé cuánto amabas hacer lo que hacías y sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti – expresó con pesar.

-Sí, Amane. Lo es – dijo con nostalgia. - Es extraño, ¿sabes? Toda mi vida quise tener una vida normal, dejar de ver espíritus y ahora que lo he conseguido, me siento totalmente inútil – murmuró con tristeza. - No me arrepiento de haber renunciado a ese poder por el bien de los demás, pero me duele, Amane – exclamó con pesar.

\- Ichigo… Tal vez por ahora ya no seas un shinigami ni puedas proteger a todos de espíritus y hollows, pero no debes sentirte así. Nadie habría renunciado tan fácilmente a lo que amaba con la generosidad con la que tú lo hiciste. Tomaste una decisión que difícilmente hubiera tomado cualquier otro y salvaste no solo este mundo sino otros y eso te hace diferente y único, Ichigo – dijo sentándose junto a él. Ichigo permanecía en silencio escuchando las palabras de Amane como tantas otras veces lo hizo en el pasado. Por alguna razón, sabía cómo confortarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Escucha, Ichigo. Quizá ahora solo es cuestión de encontrar otra forma de proteger aunque pueda tratarse únicamente de quienes amas. Al final, eso es lo que significa vivir una vida humana normal y creo que deberías sentirte orgulloso – dijo. - Yo lo estoy – dijo mirándolo de reojo. - Me siento orgullosa de tener como amigo a un ser humano con esa voluntad, esa determinación y esa generosidad – afirmó categórica.

\- No hay algo que puedas hacer para cambiar el hecho de que ya no eres un shinigami, pero tienes que pensar entonces en las cosas que podrán hacerte feliz en el futuro y hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance para lograr que sucedan – exclamó con determinación. Ichigo la escuchaba en silencio, y poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más tranquilo. Amane tenía la virtud de hacerlo pensar en cosas que él solía evitar la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- … Comprendo también que duele profundamente renunciar no solo a algo que amabas sobre todas las cosas, sino a alguien... – continuó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Amane… ¿por qué dices eso? – volteó mirándola sorprendido.

\- Porque no soy ciega, Ichigo. Lo supe desde que desapareciste sin decir nada en las vacaciones de verano, durante el primer año.

\- Amane, yo… lo lamento. Ni siquiera fui capaz de aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Es solo que… estaba confundido y no lograba encontrar el momento para pensar en ello y aclarar mis sentimientos. Sabía que debía hablar contigo cuando volví de la Sociedad de Almas, y pensaba hacerlo pero… no encontré el momento ni la forma de decírtelo – dijo apenado.

\- Pero no había nada que aclarar, Ichigo. Y no debes lamentarlo – dijo sorprendida. - Las cosas simplemente pasan - murmuró. - Cuando se ama, siempre hay alguien que inevitablemente resulta lastimado. Es el riesgo que todos corremos, lastimar o salir lastimados. No podemos amar a todos Ichigo, al menos no así, tú me entiendes – expresó con melancolía. - Alguna vez lo dijimos, ¿recuerdas? Que ames a alguien no significa que te amará y que alguien te ame no significa que lo amarás. Al final todo se trata de arriesgarse ¿no es cierto? – exclamó convencida. - Si ser shinigami y estar al lado de Rukia significa tu felicidad, encuentra la forma de lograr que las cosas que sueñas y deseas, ocurran – dijo con voz resuelta.

\- ¡Pero nunca le dije nada a Rukia porque no estaba seguro, Amane, estaba totalmente confundido! – exclamó desconcertado. - No sé siquiera si ella sienta algo por mí, pero en realidad no es eso lo importante. Cuando supe que había perdido mis poderes y que no volvería a verla, me dolió profundamente – dijo con pesar. - Pero pensar que quizá no volvería a verte, simplemente me pareció insoportable. Pensé que me volvería loco de angustia y dolor - reconoció. - Me siento confundido, Amane; no logro decidir qué es lo que siento y con todo lo que ha pasado… no he podido aclarar mis sentimientos – confesó cabizbajo. – Yo… en verdad… lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes, Ichigo. Finalmente has podido decirme las cosas que tanto trabajo te había costado decir y creo que definitivamente debes pensar con calma sobre ello – respondió haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ocultar su tristeza. - Ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de eso cuando estés listo ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con ternura.

\- De acuerdo, Amane – dijo aliviado.

\- ¿Te parece entonces si vamos a casa? Seguramente mi madre está de regreso y hay muchas cosas de las que debo hablar con ella.

\- Por supuesto, Amane. Vamos a casa – respondió mientras se incorporaba y comenzaban a caminar lentamente.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23. Jyuushirou Ukitake… y el encuentro de Amane con su destino.**

Cuando Amane llegó a su casa, su madre ya se encontraba ahí. Cuando vio su auto, suspiró profundamente. Se sentía exhausta, eran demasiadas emociones en un solo día pero lo que venía era algo que no podía esperar así que inhaló y exhaló profundamente y entró.

Se quitó el calzado y se dirigió a la estancia. Etsu ya la esperaba, sentada en uno de los sillones pero… no estaba sola. Un hombre alto, bien parecido y de distinguida apariencia, de blanco y sedoso cabello que llegaba casi hasta su cintura, grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, vestido con un shihakusho negro como el que usaba Ichigo, una túnica blanca sobre el shihakusho y una zanpakutou se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Cuando Amane, entró el hombre se levantó mirándola sorprendido y su madre corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡Amane… eres tú Amane! – gritó Etsu emocionada mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su hermoso rostro. – ¡Volviste a mí, Amane! – exclamó mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo que se estremecía violentamente por los sollozos. – ¡Volviste a mí! – alcanzó a decir antes que el llanto le impidiera continuar. Amane devolvió el abrazo con ternura e hizo enormes esfuerzos por no estallar en llanto.

\- ¡Si madre, he vuelto! – dijo emocionada mientras miraba al hombre que se encontraba de pie observándola con asombro. Después de unos minutos, Etsu se separó de Amane.

Ukitake se encontraba absorto mirando a Amane, mientras una agradable y confortante calidez inundaba su corazón y su ser. Amane era tan hermosa. Distinguida y delicada como Etsu; tan blanca como la más fina pieza de alabastro. Alta como él y tan parecida en la forma de su rostro, con esa expresión entre ingenua y sagaz al mismo tiempo. El cabello exactamente igual al suyo y esos maravillosos ojos tan parecidos a los de ambos que parecían llenar su rostro. La voz de Etsu lo sacó de su arrobamiento.

\- Amane… debo presentarte a alguien – dijo volviéndose hacia el hombre.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Amane, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Ukitake Jyuushirou, Capitán de la División 13 del Gotei en la Sociedad de Almas – dijo con una suave sonrisa. – Me imagino que a estas alturas ya has escuchado sobre ese lugar.

\- Sí, creo que he escuchado demasiado últimamente – respondió con voz suave.

\- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, Amane – dijo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

\- Supongo que sí, Capitán – sonrió.

\- ¿Te parece si nos sentamos, Amane? – la invitó señalando uno de los sillones.

\- Por supuesto – dijo mientras se sentaba. Las palabras de Aizen Sousuke cuando le habló sobre su origen, vinieron inmediatamente a su memoria.

\- Bien, creo que empezaré por preguntar qué fue lo que ocurrió en Hueco Mundo, Amane, ¿en algún momento Aizen te reveló la razón para haberte secuestrado? – inquirió.

\- Una de las razones la deduje sola. La otra se relacionaba con un supuesto poder que poseo. Dijo que debía conocer la verdad para tener la posibilidad de acceder al poder que se ocultaba bajo mi energía espiritual.

\- ¿Tienes idea de qué era a lo que se refería al hablar de ese poder?

\- No, Capitán. No tengo la menor idea – respondió con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y cuál fue la otra razón, Amane?

\- Quería utilizar mi presencia en ese lugar para hacerle daño a… alguien.

\- ¿Puedo saber a quién?

\- A Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, que en ese momento se encontraba en Hueco Mundo tratando de rescatar a una amiga.

\- ¿A Inoue-san?

\- Sí, a ella.

\- ¿Tú conoces bien a Ichigo-kun, Amane?

\- Somos amigos. Vamos a la misma escuela.

\- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Ichigo-kun?

\- Desde que llegué en octubre a Karakura.

\- ¿Y qué más sabes de Ichigo-kun, Amane?

\- Que Ichigo es un chico generoso, gentil, compasivo y protector. Con una gran determinación y una enorme fuerza de voluntad – dijo orgullosa.

\- En realidad, no me refería a eso, Amane, sino a alguna habilidad o poder… - explicó sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh, entiendo! Sé que Ichigo es un shinigami, que su poder le fue transferido por Rukia Kuchiki hace poco más de un año; que viajó a la Sociedad de Almas para salvarla de ser ejecutada por ustedes; que posee un poder inigualable prestado por un ser que habita dentro de él y que viajó a Hueco Mundo, donde… - se detuvo un momento esperando que el nudo en su garganta le permitiera hablar. Inhaló profundamente para luego continuar -...estuvo a punto de morir, para rescatar a Inoue-san – dijo sin poder evitar estremecerse.

\- Creo que lo conoces muy bien, Amane – dijo sonriendo.

\- Solíamos ser muy cercanos – dijo con cierto pesar.

\- Puedo preguntar… ¿qué tan cercanos? Amane-san.

\- Éramos... - guardó silencio mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- ¡Oh, comprendo!

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Capitán?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo conoce a Ichigo?

\- Desde que viajó a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatar a Rukia- dijo sonriendo. – Rukia está bajo mis órdenes en la División 13.

\- Ya veo – murmuró suavemente.

\- Amane, volviendo a las razones de Aizen para secuestrarte, mencionaste que él te dijo que debías conocer la verdad para acceder al poder que posees. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Te lo dijo? – inquirió nervioso.

\- Sí, Capitán. Me lo dijo.

\- Amane… hay algo que debo decirte – comenzó a decir Etsu.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que había vuelto de Hueco Mundo, madre? – cuestionó a Etsu en ese momento. - ¿Quién te lo dijo? Etsu la miró sin atinar a responder inmediatamente. – Me imagino que… ¿Urahara-san?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste, Amane? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- La presencia del Capitán en este lugar me dice que ya lo sabías. De otra forma no lo hubieses hecho venir – aseguró. - Creo que sé demasiadas cosas que tú ignoras, madre – respondió. – Me imagino que Urahara-san tuvo la amabilidad de avisarle a usted, Capitán.

\- Amane, puedes llamarme por mi nombre únicamente – sonrió Ukitake.

\- De acuerdo Ukitake-san.

\- Si Amane, fue Urahara quien me avisó que regresaste a este mundo hace dos semanas – respondió Ukitake.

\- Oh, entiendo – sonrió. - Y me imagino lo que tienes que decirme, madre, así que no es necesario que lo hagas porque… ya lo sé todo – dijo volviéndose hacia Etsu.

\- Amane… ¿cómo? – empezó a decir Etsu.

\- Mientras estuve en Hueco Mundo alguien se encargó de ponerme al tanto de mi historia – dijo con suavidad. – Al principio, me pareció absurdo. Después, estaba furiosa. La única persona en la que confiaba con mi vida no había sido honesta conmigo – dijo mientras miraba a Etsu. – Y la otra persona, a la que no conocía y duramente juzgué todo este tiempo, resultó ser la única inocente en todo esto – reconoció volviéndose hacia Ukitake.

\- Amane, yo…- comenzó a decir Etsu.

\- Pensé permanecer en Hueco Mundo por el resto de mis días – la interrumpió. - Creí que no tenía sentido volver a un lugar al que no pertenecía; que no tenía sentido volver al lado de una persona que no había confiado en mí, que me había condenado a la soledad y a la angustia constantes – dijo con melancolía. - Pero por alguna razón decidí que tenía derecho a escuchar la verdad de tus labios, madre y que tenías el derecho a explicar tus razones porque definitivamente debiste tenerlas para tomar la decisión que tomaste – aseveró. – También decidí que este hombre… mi padre… tenía derecho a conocer esas razones, a conocerme a mí y yo a él.

Etsu la miraba completamente sorprendida sin atinar a decir una sola palabra. Ukitake la escuchaba asombrado.

\- No obstante, creo que sería injusto de mi parte hacerte revivir algo que debe resultarte doloroso y definitivamente… a eso no tengo derecho, madre – dijo inclinando la cabeza. - Así que no es necesario que expliques absolutamente nada, porque cualesquiera que hayan sido las razones que te llevaron a tomar las decisiones que tomaste, son tuyas. Ahora sé quién soy y a donde pertenezco y no necesito saber nada más – dijo mirando a Etsu con ternura. – Te amo y eso es todo lo que necesito saber, madre. Etsu solo la miraba sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra.

\- Puedo preguntar… ¿qué fue lo que Aizen Sousuke te dijo? – inquirió Ukitake.

\- Según él, mi padre es un Capitán en la Sociedad de Almas y su nombre es… Jyuushirou Ukitake – dijo mirándolo fijamente. – Que mi madre solía ser una teniente, bajo las órdenes de mi padre y que además, es una desertora a la que han buscado desde hace más de 100 años. Que la razón de mudarnos constantemente es para que no la encuentren y que huyó de la Sociedad para no comprometer a mi padre, quien ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia – dijo mirando a Etsu.

\- Amane… yo no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer o decir… - reconoció Ukitake desconcertado.

\- No tiene que decir nada, Ukitake-san. Al menos ahora, ya conozco la verdad. Lo único que lamento es haberme enterado por un completo extraño.

\- No sabes… cuánto lo siento, Amane. Yo… me enteré de tu existencia días después de que desapareciste del mundo humano. Antes de eso, desconocía las razones que tuvo Etsu para irse. Nunca… me dijo nada, simplemente desapareció un día y jamás volví a tener noticias de ella.

\- Para mí es un alivio saber la verdad. Saber que no nos dejó a nuestra suerte para procurar egoístamente su propia seguridad, Ukitake-san. Solo me lastima el hecho de que mi madre no haya sido completamente sincera conmigo, pero sé que tuvo sus razones y entiendo perfectamente una de ellas.

Ukitake miró sorprendido a su hija, una adolescente no solo bella y adorable sino también admirable. No pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso. Etsu había sido no solo una formidable teniente y una bellísima mujer, también una maravillosa persona y sobre todo una magnífica madre. ¿Cómo podría arrebatar a Amane de su lado? Sintió un gran pesar pero ambos habían tomado una decisión y después de lo sucedido, no había opción.

\- Ukitake-san… - dijo volviéndose a él - … yo… debo pedirle perdón. Di por hechas tantas cosas… cuando no tenía derecho a hacerlo y me siento profundamente avergonzada – reconoció inclinando la cabeza. – Le pido que me perdone, por favor – pidió afligida.

\- ¡Amane! – dijo Ukitake sorprendido mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. – No tienes que pedir perdón por nada – dijo con ternura en tanto acariciaba el cabello de Amane, quien no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. - Por favor, no llores – dijo Ukitake. – Ya todo está bien ahora. No tienes idea de lo profundamente agradecido y orgulloso que me siento de que seas mi hija, Amane – dijo con ternura. – Eres digna hija de un Capitán del Gotei, Amane y de la familia Ukitake. Y jamás habría esperado menos de la hija de Etsu – expresó con orgullo.

Después de unos minutos, Amane se tranquilizó y se separó de Ukitake. Por fin sabía quién era su padre y su madre se había liberado finalmente de una pesada carga.

\- Amane… hay otro asunto del que debemos hablar – dijo Etsu conmovida.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora, madre? Quizá podríamos dejarlo para otro momento porque me siento verdaderamente agotada y no sé por qué – dijo con voz temblorosa.

\- Déjame verte – se acercó Etsu. – Estás… demasiado delgada, Amane. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en Hueco Mundo? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿No te alimentaban?

\- Sí, pero tal vez era diferente a lo que solemos comer en este mundo, madre.

\- Creo que ambos sabemos lo que ocurre, Etsu – dijo Ukitake con voz preocupada.

\- Lo sé Jyuushirou, lo sé pero… - súbitamente guardó silencio.

\- ¿Qué se supone que pasa, madre? ¿Ukitake-san? – dijo mientras su mirada iba de uno a otro.

\- Amane, creo que debo explicarte lo que está ocurriendo. Cuando fuiste llevada a Hueco Mundo, entraste en un mundo espiritual. Tú cuerpo físico fue transformado en partículas espirituales para que pudieras entrar a ese mundo. Al hacer eso, se disolvió el sello que contenía tu energía espiritual – dijo cabizbajo. – Cuando regresaste a este mundo, ese sello había desaparecido. Amane lo escuchaba sin comprender.

\- Lo que trato de decirte es que tu cuerpo humano no será capaz de contener por mucho tiempo esa cantidad de energía y eventualmente morirá. No puedo decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo podrás permanecer en tu forma humana, pero definitivamente no será mucho. Eso significa que en algún momento tendrás que ir a la Sociedad de Almas antes de que ese cuerpo muera, porque es la única forma de que puedas conservar tus memorias – dijo con pesar. Amane lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y el miedo.

\- ¡Pero… no puedo hacer eso! ¡Yo… necesito permanecer en este mundo! ¡Todo lo que conozco y amo está aquí y no puedo… no quiero dejarlo, Ukitake-san! ¡Al menos permítanme permanecer aquí hasta que ya no sea posible hacerlo… por favor! – suplicó con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que te impide hacerlo ahora Amane? – preguntó Ukitake desconcertado.

\- No quiero dejar… a Ichigo – dijo en voz baja. ¡No ahora que necesita amistad y afecto! ¡No quiero dejarlo! ¡No ahora que el no podrá ser más un shinigami! Yo necesito… quiero estar a su lado. Debo asegurarme que él estará bien. Por favor – suplicó mirando a Ukitake.

\- Pero, Amane. Si permitimos que continúe el deterioro de tu cuerpo, estarás constantemente enferma, podrían surgir complicaciones que nadie en el mundo humano será capaz de atender – dijo Etsu.

\- ¡No me importa! – exclamó con firmeza. - ¡No quiero irme! ¡No ahora! – dijo desesperada. – Ichigo… me necesita y yo… yo hice una promesa – dijo en voz baja.

\- Pero tu lugar está y ha estado siempre en la Sociedad de Almas, Amane. Es allí a donde perteneces y hay un lugar en el Gotei esperando por ti – dijo Ukitake.

\- ¡Ese lugar ha esperado por mi mucho tiempo, así que puede esperar un poco más! – manifestó resuelta. - ¡Y de no haber ocurrido todo lo que sucedió, se habría quedado vacío permanentemente! – exclamó. - ¡Por favor! - imploró. - Cuando sea el tiempo no pondré ninguna objeción e iré a donde tenga que ir pero, por favor, no ahora – suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Pero…- comenzaron a decir los dos.

\- ¡Pero nada! – los interrumpió Amane tajante, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. – ¡Me lo deben… ambos me lo deben y es así como quiero que sea resarcida esa deuda! – Además, si muero en este mundo de cualquier manera terminaré en la Sociedad de Almas, ¿no es así? – aseveró dirigiéndose a Ukitake.

\- Así es…– respondió Ukitake. – La única diferencia es que si tu cuerpo muere antes de que tu espíritu lo haya abandonado, renacerás sin memorias de esta vida. Es seguro que las recuperes, pero… tomará un tiempo.

\- Pues entonces… ¡correré ese riesgo! – dijo decidida.

\- ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que cambies de parecer? – inquirió Ukitake.

\- En lo absoluto. Quiero permanecer aquí hasta que sea el momento de morir – dijo decidida.

Ukitake y Etsu guardaron silencio. No podían dejar de mirar a Amane asombrados y maravillados al mismo tiempo. Ninguno hubiera imaginado la determinación que se ocultaba bajo ese delicado cuerpo. Pero lo que les parecía más increíble y conmovedor era la razón por la que estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Simplemente porque estaba enamorada.

\- De acuerdo Amane – aceptó Ukitake. – Permanecerás aquí hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda contener más tu energía espiritual, pero definitivamente no esperaremos hasta que muera. Cuando sea el momento, vendré por ti ¿te parece justo? – dijo con una tierna mirada.

\- Pero…

\- Creo que… me lo debes, Amane. Me juzgaste injustamente y así es como deseo que sea resarcida esa deuda – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Te crees muy listo, no es así? – dijo Amane con una sonrisa.

\- De tal hija, tal padre – respondió mirándola a los ojos.

\- De acuerdo… padre... Creo que es justo – aceptó resignada.

\- Entonces me parece que por ahora, debo irme. Etsu, Amane – dijo y aproximándose a Amane, la abrazó y besó con delicadeza su frente.

\- Cuídate… padre – se despidió Amane.

\- Tú también, Amane – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras abría un portal con su zanpakutou. Entró en el y en un instante, desapareció.

\- Creo que iré a dormir, madre. Me siento muy cansada y mañana debo ir a la escuela, ¿está bien?

\- Está bien, Amane – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. – Te amo – dijo con dulzura. – ¿Quieres cenar algo?

\- No, madre. Te lo agradezco. Por ahora solo necesito descansar – dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, se detuvo un momento y se volvió hacia Etsu.

\- No sabía que mi padre fuera tan bien parecido y tan alto – dijo con una sonrisa. – Te amo, madre. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches… Amane – respondió Etsu haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener el llanto.

El lunes por la mañana, Amane caminaba hacia la escuela. Cuando llegó a la esquina donde había conocido a Ichigo, la sorprendió encontrarse con Uryuu, quien se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio.

\- ¡Hai, Amane! – saludó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hai, Uryuu! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – dijo.

\- Me dirigía a la escuela y recordé que tú también tomas esta ruta para llegar. De hecho llegamos aquí casi al mismo tiempo. ¿Te parece si caminamos juntos? – ofreció amablemente.

\- Por supuesto Uryuu. Me parece una magnífica idea – respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar lentamente.

\- Amane, hay algo que he querido preguntar desde que regresaste a la escuela – dijo en tono serio.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Uryuu?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en Hueco Mundo, Amane? ¿Por qué te llevaron a ese lugar?

\- Bueno… es la misma historia que les conté el primer día.

\- Vamos, Amane. Me obligarás a responderte lo que tú me dijiste una vez…

\- Está bien, Uryuu – lo interrumpió. – Yo de ninguna manera te subestimaría. Eres demasiado inteligente – aceptó sonriendo. – En realidad ese tal Aizen pensó que podía utilizarme para lastimar a Ichigo. En algún momento se dio cuenta que no serviría para sus planes y simplemente me abandonó en ese lugar.

\- Y ¿eso fue todo? – inquirió escéptico. – En lo personal, creo que hay algo más, Amane.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso, Uryuu?

\- Porque tienes una gran cantidad de energía espiritual. Tal vez pensaste que no lo notaría, pero soy demasiado bueno para eso. Así fue como descubrí a Kurosaki, ¿recuerdas? – aseveró sonriendo.

\- Sí Uryuu, lo recuerdo – respondió.

\- Antes de que fueras a Hueco Mundo, pude percibir algo de esa energía pero en realidad era muy tenue. Sin embargo, desde que regresaste, pude percibirla con fuerza. Y hay algo más, Amane… - dijo mientras se detenía.

Súbitamente aparecieron alrededor de él emanaciones de energía con la forma de finos listones.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – preguntó Amane sorprendida.

\- Reiraku, Amane, listones espirituales. Algo que comprime y proyecta las auras espirituales en la atmósfera – explicó. – Como puedes ver, todos son blancos excepto que… - interrumpió lo que decía mientras sujetaba un listón de color rojo. - El color del reiraku de un shinigami es diferente. Es rojo, Amane, como este que estoy tocando con la mano y que casualmente… es el tuyo – señaló.

\- ¡Eso es… realmente impresionante, Uryuu! – dijo Amane sorprendida tratando de distraerlo.

\- En realidad no lo es tanto. Es solo cuestión de entrenamiento – sonrió. – Ahora dime, Amane ¿qué se supone que está ocurriendo? ¿Esa es la razón por la que Aizen te llevó a Hueco Mundo? ¿Porque eres una… shinigami?

Amane guardó silencio. No sabía qué responder pero debió haber imaginado que Uryuu en algún momento se daría cuenta porque era algo que simplemente no podía esconder.

\- ¿Quién eres en realidad, Amane? Desde que me descubriste y me dijiste la forma en que te enteraste de tantas cosas, me he preguntado muchas otras sobre ti.

\- Está bien, Uryuu, te lo diré. Solo promete que no le dirás nada a nadie y que esto permanecerá como un secreto entre los dos. Por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia debes decírselo a nadie y mucho menos… a Ichigo – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

\- Sabes que no lo haré, Amane.

\- De acuerdo. Me llevaron a Hueco Mundo por la razón que te mencioné antes, Uryuu. Aizen Sousuke quería saber que era lo que me unía a Ichigo con la finalidad de hacer algo en contra de él. Yo simplemente le dije que no nos unía nada pero insistía sobre lo mismo. En algún momento me reveló algunas cosas sobre mi origen, Uryuu. Cosas que yo desconocía pero que dijo que tenía que saber para despertar el poder que se escondía detrás de mi energía espiritual. Me dijo que él estaba interesado en ese poder porque guardaba una relación con mi habilidad de sentir las emociones y el dolor de Ichigo.

\- ¿Y cuáles fueron esas cosas, Amane? – preguntó en tono serio.

\- Que mi padre es un Capitán en la Sociedad de Almas y mi madre solía ser una teniente bajo las órdenes de él, pero que se convirtió en una desertora por desaparecer sin renunciar a su poder cuando supo que me esperaba. Que esa es la razón por la que la han buscado desde hace mucho tiempo y por la que nos mudamos constantemente en este mundo. Me dijo que yo… era una shinigami.

\- ¡Amane! Eso es increíble. Y tú ¿no lo sabías? – dijo sorprendido.

\- No, Uryuu. No lo supe hasta ese momento – dijo con tristeza.

\- Y ¿puedo saber quién es tu padre? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Jyuushirou Ukitake.

\- ¡Oh, Amane! Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de tratarlo, lo conocí mientras estuvimos en la Sociedad de Almas durante el rescate de Kuchiki-san. Es uno de los capitanes más poderosos del Seireitei, y ahora que lo mencionas realmente eres muy parecida a él – dijo mirándola. - ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

\- En realidad fue todo muy extraño. Por alguna razón pienso que me dijo esas cosas para llevarme a un estado emocional incontrolable. Me sentía traicionada, engañada, desesperada y mil cosas más al mismo tiempo. En algún momento lo observé y parecía estar experimentando algo mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Antes de dejar Las Noches para venir a Karakura se despidió diciendo que yo permanecería ahí hasta su regreso y que entonces iría… a casa. En realidad creo que estaba realmente desquiciado – dijo sin poder evitar estremecerse al recordarlo.

\- Pero… hay algo más, ¿verdad? Tú naciste como humana, ¿no es cierto?

\- Si Uryuu, así es.

\- Eso significa que tu poder estaba oculto, sellado de alguna forma. Cuando fuiste a ese mundo espiritual, ese sello desapareció – dijo pensativo. – Cuando regresaste, el sello ya no estaba, Amane. Por eso es que ahora yo puedo sentir con fuerza tu energía.

\- Así es Uryuu. El sello se desvaneció – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Qué sucede Amane? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar sin ese sello?

\- ¡Quizá tendrás que cuidar mi espalda cuando comiencen a perseguirme los hollows! – bromeó.

\- Es en serio Amane, ¿qué es lo que va a ocurrir? Hay algo diferente en ti, como si de alguna forma estuvieras comenzando a… desvanecerte – dijo preocupado. – Desde que regresaste, todos nos dimos cuenta de que lucías demasiado delgada y extraña. Y cuando dijiste que era por lo que comías, comencé a preguntarme por qué no había ocurrido lo mismo con Inoue-san. Estuvieron en el mismo lugar y a ella no le afectó. ¿Qué va a pasar contigo, Amane? – preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente. Amane suspiró resignada.

\- Voy a morir, Uryuu – dijo con suavidad, mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto en la distancia.

\- ¿Pero, cómo?, ¿por qué Amane? – preguntó desencajado.

\- Porque una vez que se desvaneció el sello, este cuerpo perdió la capacidad de soportar la cantidad de energía espiritual que poseo. Así de simple – dijo sin emoción. – Así que… solo es cuestión de tiempo para que deje este mundo para siempre.

\- ¡Pero…Amane, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer! ¡No puedes simplemente decir que morirás como si nada, sin intentar algo! – dijo desconcertado.

\- Uryuu, en realidad no me preocupa morir – afirmó con una sonrisa. - Todos eventualmente moriremos, es el único destino conocido que todos compartimos; la única diferencia es el momento en que lo hacemos y que todos desconocemos. Lo que me lastima es que no podré continuar al lado de Ichigo – reconoció con tristeza.

\- Amane… yo… no sé qué decir solo que, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento – dijo mirándola con pesar.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Uryuu! No tienes que decir ni lamentar nada. Es simplemente parte del ciclo de esta vida.

\- ¿Acaso no te da miedo, Amane? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me da miedo, Uryuu! – exclamó. - Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Aunque debo reconocer que cuando lo pienso, me doy cuenta que finalmente estaré en el lugar al que verdaderamente pertenezco. En este mundo he pertenecido a todas partes y a ninguna al mismo tiempo y ha sido algo muy afortunado pero también demasiado triste. Tal vez sea el momento de que al fin descubra lo que significa pertenecer realmente a alguna parte.

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que las personas tuviésemos un destino definido; estaba convencida que dependía de nuestras elecciones la construcción de nuestro propio destino, pero creo que estaba completamente equivocada. Al parecer, sin importar lo que decidamos, ni como pretendamos construirlo, inevitablemente cada elección nos conducirá a un destino de antemano establecido – confesó pensativa. Uryuu la escuchaba en completo silencio. – Y aunque me pese reconocerlo, todo me dice que no es mi destino estar al lado de Ichigo – murmuró con tristeza.

\- ¿Se lo dirás… a Kurosaki?

\- No lo sé. Creo que no hay razón para hacerlo. Ha sido demasiado lo que Ichigo ha tenido que llevar a cuestas durante mucho tiempo. Pienso que ya es momento de que comience verdaderamente a ser feliz y a disfrutar la vida como un chico humano normal, tal como debió haber sido siempre, Uryuu – dijo con melancolía. Ambos guardaron silencio por algunos minutos.

\- Amane… si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte o si hay algo que necesites, no olvides que puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo Uryuu, te lo agradezco – respondió sonriendo. - Creo que será mejor que comencemos a caminar o llegaremos tarde – sugirió Amane. – ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

\- Sí Amane, de acuerdo – dijo y se dirigieron lentamente a la escuela.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24. Descubrió que continuaba enamorado... demasiado tarde, quizá.  
**

La siguiente semana Ichigo volvió a clases. Cuando Amane lo vio, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Había esperado ese día con impaciencia y no veía la hora de que sonara la campana anunciando el receso. En cuanto entró, la sensei lo llamó para informarle lo atrasado que estaba en sus notas y ofreció darle una oportunidad para no perder el semestre. Inmediatamente se dirigió a su asiento.

\- ¡Hai, Amane! – saludó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! – devolvió el saludo emocionada.

\- ¿Almorzamos juntos? – dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Ichigo! – respondió sonriendo.

\- ¿Amane? – se inclinó hacia adelante y la llamó en voz baja. Estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo aspirar su inconfundible y maravilloso aroma. Tan enigmático y evocador como siempre, haciéndolo experimentar sensaciones tan gratas y especiales como la primera vez.

\- ¿Dime Ichigo? – respondió en un murmullo.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos retomar las lecciones de idiomas? Necesito que me ayudes o no lograré salvar el semestre – pidió en voz baja. Amane sintió la respiración de Ichigo cerca de su oído y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

\- Claro… claro que sí, Ichigo. Haremos todo para que mejoren tus notas – respondió quedamente, volviendo un poco su rostro hacia el de él. Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, haciéndoles perder la noción de todo a su alrededor. Amane no pudo evitar un leve y nervioso suspiro.

\- ¡A todos nos encantaría saber la razón de ese intercambio de suspiros entrecortados, Kurosaki! – se escuchó en ese momento la voz de la sensei mientras todos volteaban a ver a Ichigo con curiosidad, quien inmediatamente se acomodó en su asiento.

– ¿Será que por tratarse de la clase de literatura decidieron caracterizar a Romeo y Julieta en el balcón? ¿Kurosaki? ¿Amane-chan? – inquirió. - Quizá quieran pasar al frente y compartirnos algo de su representación – dijo con una malévola sonrisa. Ichigo y Amane no atinaron a decir una sola palabra cuando todos voltearon a verlos conteniendo la risa, mientras ambos se sonrojaban hasta las orejas.

\- Me lo imaginé – dijo la sensei con desilusión. – Entonces, será mejor que guarden silencio ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo siento, sensei – respondió Ichigo.

\- Lo lamento, sensei. No volverá a ocurrir – dijo Amane.

El resto de la clase ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos salieron rápidamente. Amane, como siempre, esperó sentada el momento en que estuviese despejada la puerta. Ichigo se levantó y se acercó a ella.

\- Amane… ¿te parece si caminamos juntos al salir de la escuela?

\- Me parece bien, Ichigo – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo. Será mejor salir o no nos quedará mucho tiempo para tomar el almuerzo.

\- Tienes razón, vamos – respondió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y ambos se dirigían a la puerta. En el pasillo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki y los demás ya esperaban a Ichigo para saludarlo.

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! – dijo Tatsuki.

\- ¡Hai, Tatsuki!

\- Que bien que ya estás de regreso, Ichigo –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Es bueno haber vuelto – reconoció Ichigo.

\- Y que todo haya regresado a la normalidad – dijo con Ishida con alivio.

\- Si… todo ha vuelto a la normalidad – aceptó Ichigo con cierta melancolía.

\- Kurosaki, creí que te tomarías más tiempo antes de volver a la escuela – comentó Ishida.

\- ¡Nah! De continuar encerrado iba a morir de aburrimiento – bromeó Ichigo.

\- Kurosaki-kun – saludó Inoue - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Si Inoue, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias – sonrió.

\- ¡Ichigo!, – gritó Keigo – al fin estás de regreso. Creí que moriría de aburrimiento si no regresabas pronto. Parece que por fin dejaste de pertenecer al club de nerds, Ichigo – dijo complacido. – Con las notas que has obtenido, será un placer darte la bienvenida de regreso al club de los perdedores, simples y comunes mortales. Así que ahora no podrás negarte a salir a dar la vuelta – dijo en tono triunfal.

\- ¡Tch… quieres callarte Keigo! Necesito ponerme al corriente o no solo ingresaré al club de los fracasos, perderé el semestre completo – dijo preocupado. – Así que olvida eso de salir a dar la vuelta – respondió.

\- Oh, vamos Ichigo. ¿Qué te preocupa? Seguramente conseguirás ponerte al día sin problemas – aseguró Tatsuki.

\- ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos apresuramos y almorzamos? En realidad, no nos queda mucho tiempo – dijo Mizuiro.

\- Creo que es una excelente idea – opinó Chad.

\- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? – dijo Tatsuki mientras se encaminaba alegremente al jardín, seguida por Inoue, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro.

\- Vamos. Amane, Kurosaki – dijo Ishida dirigiéndose a ambos.

\- De acuerdo, Uryuu – respondió Amane y siguieron a los demás.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Ichigo se dirigió a Amane.

\- Te espero a la salida…

\- ¡Ichigo, lo siento tanto! Olvidé decirte que hoy tengo entrenamiento de kendo. Pensé que tal vez… te gustaría acompañarme – dijo Amane apenada. Ichigo se quedó pensativo un momento.

\- ¿Por qué no? Desde que te conocí, he tenido curiosidad por verte con ese atuendo – dijo. – Además, así sabré si eres tan buena como dices – comentó burlón.

\- ¡Ha! Ya lo verás – dijo sonriendo mientras ambos se dirigían al dojo.

Después de cambiarse, Amane ocupó su lugar en el tatami e Ichigo la observó por primera vez usando un kendo-gi y un hakama sobre los que había colocado el bōgu compuesto por el men, kote, dō y tare, portando un shinai para el shiai y un bokuto para realizar kata. - Amane se ve increíble con ese atuendo – pensó.

Observó con atención la gracia y refinamiento de cada movimiento de ese delgado y estilizado cuerpo durante la ejecución de kata con su compañero. Mientras la miraba, no podía dejar de reconocer la belleza de cada uno de sus movimientos. Su habilidad y todos sus años de entrenamiento quedaron probados cuando la vio ejecutar los suburis durante el shiai. Miró con atención su impecable ejecución del golpe vertical en la frente del adversario con el shinai, un ataque que llevó a cabo con contundencia, pretendiendo o simulando que el arma llegara al menos hasta la mitad del cráneo.

Posteriormente, luego de una serie de amagues, contraataques y técnicas de movimiento rápido, acomodó un golpe en el antebrazo derecho de su compañero, que mantenía su guardia baja, simulando seccionarlo. Cuando su pareja decidió subir la guardia, con increíble rapidez y sin darle tiempo a nada, Amane ejecutó el ataque permitido a ambos antebrazos.

\- ¡Koizumi-chan! – la llamó el senpai. – No te extralimites. Llevas varios meses fuera de práctica y podrías lastimarte si te exiges demasiado – recomendó.

\- Lo siento, senpai – se disculpó con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

Durante unos minutos, Amane y su pareja continuaron moviéndose sobre el tatami, hasta que en algún momento, Amane golpeó limpiamente y con sorprendente velocidad el lado derecho del abdomen de su compañero y de manera casi automática, acomodó un segundo golpe en el costado izquierdo, simulando en ambos golpes un corte diagonal en el abdomen desde la zona hepática hasta el ombligo. – ¡Ese movimiento fue… genial! – pensó Ichigo para sus adentros.

\- ¡Koizumi-chan! – volvió a llamarla el senpai. – Recuerda no excederte. No queremos que te lesiones.

\- Lo lamento, senpai – dijo inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes para intentar el último suburi? – preguntó.

\- Puedo hacerlo sin problema, senpai – respondió confiada.

\- De acuerdo, Koizumi-chan.

Al final, solo dos parejas de alumnos realizarían el último y más complicado de los suburis; el tsuki, cuya realización requería una gran exactitud, debido al área sensible donde se realizaba la estocada. Cuando Ichigo observó la ejecución de Amane quedó completamente sorprendido.

Después de varios amagues y contraataques, Ichigo observó con ojos desorbitados la punta del shinai de Amane a unas pulgadas de la piel de su oponente. Realizó con tal precisión y a tal velocidad el movimiento de estocada a la garganta, que por un instante creyó que lo había atravesado. No pudo evitar la sensación de que cada uno de esos golpes escondía definitivamente una intención mortal. No conocía esa faceta de Amane pero no dejó de parecerle escalofriante. Al final del entrenamiento, después de doblar cuidadosa y respetuosamente su equipo sobre el tatami, Amane se despidió de su senpai y de sus compañeros y se dirigió a los vestidores. Poco tiempo después, alcanzó a Ichigo en la banca donde se encontraba sentado.

\- Y dime, Ichigo ¿qué te pareció el entrenamiento? – preguntó sonriendo. Un tenue y encantador arrebol cubría sus mejillas debido a la actividad física. A Ichigo le pareció lo más adorable que hubiera visto en su vida.

\- Mmm… creo que eres buena – respondió fingiendo concentrarse en su valoración mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Bueno… quizá no fue una de mis mejores demostraciones – dijo Amane con cierta desilusión.

\- ¡Amane, eres estupenda! Jamás imaginé que fueras tan buena para esto – reconoció. – Ese suburi en el costado fue… increíble – reconoció con asombro. – No pensé que fueras tan rápida. – Y ese último, ¿tsuki le llaman? ¡Por un momento pensé que habías atravesado la garganta de tu compañero, Amane! Fue impresionante la forma en que lo ejecutaste – comentó eufórico.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó emocionada.

\- Nunca dije algo más en serio, Amane. Eres… realmente estupenda – sonrió.

\- ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Aún nos esperan las lecciones – dijo complacida.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Tu casa o mi casa? – preguntó Ichigo.

\- Que te parece tu casa – respondió Amane.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos entonces – dijo mientras se dirigían a la salida de la escuela.

Mientras caminaban lentamente en dirección a la casa de Ichigo, Amane pensaba en lo afortunada que era al poder estar nuevamente en Karakura, recorriendo esas calles al lado de él. Se sentía inmensamente feliz.

\- Amane – dijo Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Quieres contarme qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te llevaron a Hueco Mundo?

\- Esa es una larga historia, Ichigo pero trataré de ser breve. Aizen Sousuke pensó que podría utilizarme para dañarte de alguna manera. ¿Cómo o por qué pensó eso o cómo supo sobre mí? Lo ignoro. Nunca me lo dijo. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era así, simplemente decidió dejarme encerrada antes de venir a Karakura – explicó brevemente.

Ichigo se quedó pensando en el momento en que Ulquiorra se lo dijo y al parecer solo buscaba enfurecerlo. Recordó las palabras de Grimmjow y parecían tener el mismo propósito. No obstante, no dejaba de pensar si aquélla última frase la había dicho solo porque sí o en realidad habían sido capaces de hacerle algo y ella lo estaba ocultando.

\- Amane…

\- ¿Sí Ichigo?

\- ¿Cómo lograste salir de tu celda?

\- Cuando Aizen dejó Las Noches para venir a Karakura, olvidó poner llave a la puerta. Salí de la celda y deambulé por ese laberinto. Tardé un poco pero cuando me di cuenta había logrado salir del edificio.

\- Pero estuvieron buscándote en Las Noches, Amane y no te encontraron. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- Una vez que llegué al exterior caminé por el desierto y en algún momento me encontré con ese arrancar de cabellos azules…

\- Grimmjow… - la interrumpió súbitamente molesto.

\- Sí, Grimmjow. Estaba malherido e inconsciente así que limpié y vendé sus heridas y esperé hasta que despertó. Cuando lo hizo, me dijo que no sería seguro permanecer ahí, pues los arrancars comenzarían a matarse unos a otros, y de continuar en ese lugar, seguramente me matarían, así que nos dirigimos al desierto de Hueco Mundo.

\- ¿Fuiste al desierto sola con Grimmjow? – dijo mirándola sorprendido.

\- En ese momento, era el único que podía ayudarme a salir de Las Noches. ¡No pensaras que iba a esperar ahí a que me mataran, Ichigo!

\- Por supuesto que no, Amane, pero…

\- Cuando lográramos salir de Las Noches, cada quien seguiría su camino pero, por alguna razón dijo que estaba en deuda contigo y que para pagarla me traería de regreso a este mundo. Abrió uno de esos portales y cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba en Karakura, a la orilla del río.

\- ¿Una… deuda? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- Eso fue lo que dijo.

\- ¿De verdad no te lastimaron, Amane? ¿No te hicieron daño? – insistió.

\- Ya te dije que no, Ichigo. Nadie me hizo daño.

\- Entonces ¿por qué pareces estar enferma, Amane? Desde que nos vimos en el río te sentí… diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo pero… es como si de alguna forma te estuvieras… alejando – dijo extrañado. - Y no me refiero a que te estés distanciando de mí. No, no es eso Amane, es una sensación tan extraña… es como si te estuvieses yendo lentamente a alguna parte y de alguna forma continuaras aquí. Estás… tan delgada y tú no eras así Amane. Por favor, dime qué te está pasando – pidió con cierta angustia en su voz.

\- Ichigo, no me está pasando nada – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. – De verdad. Quizá me afectó un poco haber estado en ese mundo porque yo no estaba en una forma espiritual cuando me llevaron ahí.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, Amane. Pero, si estuviera ocurriendo algo ¿me lo dirías, verdad?

\- Por supuesto que te lo diría, Ichigo. Por favor, no te preocupes. Verás que en unas semanas estaré como siempre – dijo sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo. – Ya llegamos. Déjame entrar primero porque ya sabes como suele recibirme el viejo.

\- De acuerdo – respondió sonriendo.

Al entrar, una escena similar a la que observó la primera vez que estuvo ahí se repitió.

\- ¡Oh, Amane! – dijo Isshin apenado. – No sabía que vendrías con Ichigo.

\- Por favor, no se preocupe, Isshin-san – respondió Amane sonriendo. – No es difícil acostumbrarse. – ¿Dónde están Yuzu y Karin? – preguntó cuando no las vio.

\- Salieron con unas compañeras de la escuela. De hecho, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar.

\- Oh, espero verlas antes de irme.

\- Seguro las verás Amane. ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó amable.

\- Muy bien, Isshin-san. Gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿Tu madre ya sabe que has vuelto? – dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Si Isshin-san, ya lo sabe y fue un gran alivio para ella saber que estoy bien.

\- Esa es una excelente noticia – dijo con afecto.

\- Amane, será mejor que empecemos a hacer la tarea. De otra forma se hará tarde y aún debo acompañarte a tu casa – dijo Ichigo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

\- Si me disculpa, Isshin-san, subiré para hacer la tarea y ayudarle a Ichigo con las lecciones de idiomas – explicó.

\- Vamos Amane, no tienes que explicarme. Sé perfectamente que vienes a hacer la tarea y ayudar a Ichigo con sus lecciones – dijo sonriendo. - Pero… si alguna de ellas incluye que Ichigo se vuelva un hombre – bromeó en tono socarrón – sabes que Masaki y yo te estaremos profundamente agradecidos – se rió.

\- ¡No eres más que un pervertido! – exclamó Ichigo sonrojado. – Vamos, Amane. Temo que si continua diciéndote esas cosas, terminará por pervertirte a ti también.

\- Ya voy, Ichigo. – Si me disculpa, Isshin-san.

\- Por supuesto, Amane, por supuesto – sonrió mientras Amane se dirigía a las escaleras, seguida por la mirada preocupada de Isshin.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Ichigo, Amane se detuvo un momento frente a la ventana. Era una hermosa tarde y se sentía realmente emocionada de poder contemplarla desde ese lugar.

\- ¿Te molesta si empezamos, Amane? – preguntó Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro, Ichigo – respondió sobresaltada, mientras se dirigía al escritorio y comenzaban a hacer la tarea.

Un par de horas después habían terminado. Por momentos, todo parecía ser como antes, como cuando conoció a Ichigo, pensó Amane; pero sabía de sobra que no era así. Era algo extraño estar ahí en ese momento, como si de alguna manera estuviera en ese lugar, en el preciso instante del ocaso, concluyendo lo que había iniciado hacía poco más de un año. Justo en esa habitación ocurrieron los eventos que cambiaron su corazón y su vida para siempre. Y era precisamente en ese lugar donde parecía estar despidiéndose de lo único que verdaderamente tuvo sentido y significado en su solitaria vida, Ichigo y su amor por él. Sin poder evitarlo, exhaló un profundo y melancólico suspiro.

\- ¿Amane, pasa algo? – la voz de Ichigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh, no… nada… no es nada, Ichigo – dijo ligeramente sobresaltada.

\- Estás muy pensativa, Amane. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Simplemente recordaba algunas cosas – sonrió. – Este lugar me trae… muy hermosos recuerdos, Ichigo. Eso es todo.

\- A mi también, princesa – murmuró. – ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste en este lugar… que estabas enamorada de mí, Amane? – dijo aproximándose a ella.

\- Sí, Ichigo – respondió después de un momento. – Lo recuerdo… como si fuera ayer – murmuró sonriendo. - Y tú, Ichigo… ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí? – respondió mirándolo con ternura.

\- Sí, Amane, lo recuerdo – respondió ligeramente sonrojado.

\- Fue a partir de entonces que todo cambió – murmuró Amane con melancolía. - Si alguien nos hubiera dicho cuánto, probablemente no lo habríamos creído – se rió.

\- Estoy seguro que no, Amane – dijo mirándola fijamente. - Y… ¿aún lo estás Amane? ¿Aún estás enamorada de mí? – preguntó mientras la abrazaba gentilmente.

\- Siempre estaré enamorada de ti, Ichigo. Porque fuiste el primero y porque fuiste tú – respondió mirándolo fijamente.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, Amane – murmuró mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besaba con ternura. Después de un momento, el beso se hizo más intenso y las manos de Ichigo se deslizaron lentamente hacia los hombros de Amane para después recorrer suavemente su espalda. Súbitamente sintió que el cuerpo de ella se aflojaba por completo y apenas alcanzó a sostenerla. La levantó en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que Amane había perdido el conocimiento.

\- ¿Amane? ¿Qué te pasa, Amane? – exclamó desconcertado mientras caminaba para depositarla cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Corrió a la puerta y la abrió violentamente. - ¡Papá! – exclamó angustiado mientras bajaba las escaleras como una exhalación. Al abrir la puerta que conducía a la sala chocó con Isshin.

\- Ichigo ¿qué sucede? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¡Algo está pasando con Amane, papá! – respondió. - Estábamos conversando y de repente se desmayó – dijo mientras corría de regreso a su habitación seguido por Isshin, quien se acercó a la cama y se dio cuenta que Amane estaba demasiado pálida y fría.

\- Tenemos que avisarle a su madre, Ichigo – dijo preocupado. – ¿Tienes el número telefónico de su casa?

\- Sí, si lo tengo.

\- Comunícate con Etsu-san y avísale que Amane está aquí. Yo la llevaré a la clínica y la revisaré, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, Ichigo. Puede tratarse de una simple anemia – dijo mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Amane y se dirigía a la clínica.

Isshin entró a una de las habitaciones y colocó cuidadosamente a Amane sobre la cama.

\- ¿Por qué rayos tiene que suceder esto ahora? – pensó preocupado mientras la cubría con una manta para hacerla entrar en calor. – Maldito Aizen. Es lo único que logró llevando a Amane a un mundo espiritual – se dijo. Pero si algo llegara a ocurrirle, definitivamente conseguiría lastimar a Ichigo profundamente. Esperaría la llegada de Etsu y quizá pudieran pensar en alguna solución temporal. Súbitamente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

\- ¿Acaso Amane estará…? – No, no lo creo. El reiatsu de Ichigo ya no es perceptible – se dijo. En algún momento durante las visitas de Amane, lo había sentido pero, ¿qué se suponía que había ocurrido entre ellos? De cualquier forma, no era algo que pudiera decirle a Etsu sin haber hablado antes con Ichigo. Claro que lo haría y pronto.

Minutos más tarde, Ichigo se reunía con él en la habitación.

\- ¿Pudiste localizar a Etsu-san, Ichigo?

\- Dijo que no tardaría en llegar – respondió. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la entrada de la clínica.

\- Iré a abrir – dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la entrada. Pocos minutos después Etsu entraba apresuradamente a la habitación. Ichigo permaneció afuera.

\- Isshin ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó alarmada.

\- Cálmate, Etsu. Amane está bien, es solo que… bueno… tú sabes lo que está sucediendo – dijo mirándola con pesar.

\- Si Isshin, sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento, pero no creía que empezaría tan pronto – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Y ya has hablado con Amane? ¿Ella sabe lo que está ocurriendo?

\- Si, Isshin. Es solo que Amane está decidida a permanecer en este mundo hasta el último momento – respondió con cansancio.

\- ¿Pero está al tanto de lo doloroso y difícil que le resultará hacer eso?

\- Sí, Isshin, pero está decidida a permanecer al lado de tu hijo hasta el final – dijo resignada.

\- Etsu…, yo no sé qué decir. Me preocupa Amane, pero por otro lado, Ichigo… es mi hijo. Podría pedirle que se aleje de ella, pero tratándose de Amane, estoy casi seguro que no lo haría.

\- Lo sé Isshin, lo sé y lo entiendo. No hay nada que se pueda hacer – dijo comprensiva.

\- Quizá Urahara pueda ayudar, Etsu. El podría encontrar la forma de sellar algo de la energía de Amane.

\- Pero ella debe volver a donde pertenece, Isshin. Hacer eso solo demorará lo inevitable. Prolongará la estancia de Amane en este mundo y no es así como deben ser las cosas.

\- Pero aún así, Etsu, Urahara podría encontrar la manera de evitar que Amane sufra.

\- Quizá tengas razón. Probablemente sea una buena idea ir a verlo y creo que…

En ese momento, Amane comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- Amane… ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Isshin amablemente.

\- Bien, Isshin-san. Estoy bien. Lamento haberlo preocupado.

\- De ninguna manera. Me permití llamar a tu madre, Amane.

\- Se lo agradezco, Isshin-san – respondió débilmente. - Estoy bien, madre. No debes preocuparte – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿En dónde está Ichigo? ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Por supuesto Amane. Lo llamaré enseguida – respondió Isshin mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación y llamaba a su hijo. Ichigo entró y se acercó a la cama.

\- Amane… ¿estás bien? – preguntó consternado.

\- Estoy bien, Ichigo, no te preocupes – sonrió.

\- Me diste un susto de miedo, Amane – reconoció.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, Amane? ¿Quieres tomar un poco de agua? – ofreció Isshin.

\- Creo que sí Isshin-san. De repente sentí mucha sed.

\- De acuerdo, te traeré un poco de agua.

\- Yo iré por ella – ofreció Ichigo.

\- Tú quédate con Amane, Ichigo. Yo iré por el agua – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tienes, Amane? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No es nada, Ichigo. Quizá tu papá pida que me hagan algunos estudios, pero no creo que sea algo serio – respondió con una sonrisa. – Nada de qué preocuparse.

\- De cualquier manera, quizá debas dejar de hacer algunas de las actividades que realizas, Amane. Eso seguramente te está debilitando demasiado – dijo Etsu.

\- Por supuesto que no, madre. Me siento perfectamente haciendo todas las cosas que hago, así que no hablaremos de eso – dijo mirándola, dando por concluido el tema.

\- De acuerdo, Amane. Si te sientes mejor, creo que debemos irnos – dijo Etsu.

\- Si, ya me siento mucho mejor – respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama. En ese momento entró Isshin.

\- Aquí tienes Amane – dijo extendiéndole un vaso con agua. - Haré una receta para que te realicen algunos estudios y para asegurarnos que no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, Isshin-san – respondió Amane.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Isshin-san – dijo Etsu volviéndose hacia Isshin. – Igual a ti, Ichigo. Gracias por avisarme y por cuidar de Amane – sonrió.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, Etsu-san. Al contrario, es un privilegio poder cuidar de Amane –dijo Isshin con sinceridad.

\- Pues si ya te sientes bien, será mejor irnos Amane – dijo Etsu.

\- De acuerdo, madre – dijo Amane. En ese momento, Isshin le entregó la receta a Etsu.

\- Muchas gracias, Isshin-san. En cuanto estén los resultados, los traeré para que los revises.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Vamos Amane – dijo suavemente Etsu, mientras colocaba el vaso sobre un taburete y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana a las 07:15, Amane? – preguntó Ichigo mirándola preocupado.

\- Por supuesto, Ichigo, a las 07:15 – respondió con una suave sonrisa.

\- Isshin-san, muchas gracias por todo – se despidió Etsu de Isshin.

\- No es nada, Etsu-san. Por favor, cuida de Amane.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes. – Hasta pronto, Ichigo, y gracias nuevamente.

\- Buenas noches, Etsu-san – respondió Ichigo.

\- Buenas noches, Isshin-san – se despidió Amane.

Poco después Etsu y Amane se dirigían a su casa. Después de que partieron, Ichigo y su padre decidieron esperar la llegada de Yuzu y Karin en la sala.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Ichigo mirando a Isshin.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que le ocurrió a Amane? – preguntó.

\- Considerando lo delgada que está, pienso que podría tratarse de una anemia. Por esa razón pedí que le realizaran esos estudios.

\- ¿Piensas que podría ser algo más?

\- En realidad no lo sé, Ichigo. Lo sabré cuando tenga los resultados – respondió con tranquilidad.

\- Creo que hay algo más, algo que Amane no ha querido decirme – dijo pensativo.

\- Quizá estás demasiado preocupado, Ichigo y comienzas a suponer cosas – comentó mirándolo de reojo.

\- No, viejo. Conozco a Amane y sé que hay algo que aún no me ha dicho. Tal vez más adelante quiera confiármelo. Solo espero que no sea nada serio – agregó preocupado.

Isshin guardó silencio. No había forma de decirle a Ichigo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Saber la verdad únicamente lo haría sentir un profundo pesar y ese no era precisamente el mejor momento. Quizá con el tiempo, cuando dejara atrás la pena que seguramente le causaba todo lo que estaba tratando de superar, podría entonces decirle la verdad.

\- Creo que iré a mi habitación. Bajaré cuando hayan llegado Yuzu y Karin ¿está bien? – dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

\- Está bien, Ichigo, no te preocupes.

Una vez en su cuarto, se tendió lentamente en su cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y en esa espantosa sensación de angustia y desesperación cuando la sintió desvanecerse en sus brazos. Exactamente como cuando supo que estaba en Hueco Mundo y tuvo que dejarla, o cuando Aizen le dijo que no la vería nuevamente. Recordó cuando Ulquiorra le dijo que Rukia había muerto, sintió que se ahogaba por el dolor, la angustia y la desesperación pero definitivamente no en la forma en que los experimentó por Amane; la posibilidad de perderla fue algo que le pareció simplemente insoportable.

Casi sin querer, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a repasar todo lo ocurrido desde que conoció a Amane y la forma en que lo hizo. Todas las razones que lo llevaron a confesarle que estaba enamorado de ella comenzaron a llenar su mente y su corazón. Su ternura, su gentileza, su generosidad, esa forma tan única de ser y hacer las cosas, la forma en que lo hacía sentir al grado de que no veía el momento de encontrarse con ella, escucharla, mirarla, tocarla, estar a su lado.

– Ella me hace experimentar las más increíbles emociones, algo que nadie me había hecho sentir antes – pensó mientras sentía que una suave calidez lo envolvía. – Nadie ha hecho latir mi corazón de la forma que lo logra Amane - pensó con ternura.

Siendo honesto, Rukia definitivamente había cambiado su destino. Le otorgó la facultad de proteger a otros como él siempre había querido, y nunca podría compensarla por ello. Estuvo ahí, fue su guía, se convirtió en su amiga, lo animó, lo alentó y lo obligó a ser más fuerte. Cuando la llevaron de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas, definitivamente tenía que salvarla porque se lo debía, porque estaba en esa situación por su causa, tan solo por haberle otorgado el maravilloso don que le permitió salvar a su familia.

\- Rukia hizo que la lluvia dejara de caer y le estaré agradecido por siempre – sonrió suavemente. – Pasamos juntos tanto tiempo, arriesgamos la vida uno por el otro tantas veces, que simplemente no podía imaginar el mundo sin ella a mi lado – pensó. - Pero... fue Amane quien iluminó mi mundo por completo. Su alegría, su sencillez, esa forma tan especial de ver la vida, me cautivaron – reconoció emocionado.

Por supuesto, se había sentido deslumbrado por Rukia pues además de hermosa era valiente, decidida pero al mismo tiempo vulnerable y frágil, necesitada de protección frente a las reglas de un mundo que pretendía asesinarla; frente a su frío, arrogante y despiadado hermano Byakuya, dispuesto a matarla él mismo por cumplir esas absurdas reglas. Parecía lo más lógico y natural suponer que sentía algo por ella.

\- Rukia y yo compartimos un vínculo muy fuerte… de profunda gratitud, admiración y respeto y por supuesto, de una entrañable y especial amistad – pensó para sí mismo. – Por supuesto que la echo de menos y me duele su ausencia; sin embargo al paso de los días me he dado cuenta que, aún sin verla puedo continuar con mi vida - admitió. - Pero extraño desesperadamente a Amane. La emoción que siento al verla es… sencillamente indescriptible y nadie me ha hecho experimentarla como ella. Sencillamente, no puedo imaginarme este mundo sin Amane – pensó, aceptando finalmente lo que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos y dentro de su corazón.

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego, Amane? ¿Cómo fui capaz de dejarte sola cuando prometí que no lo haría? Pero todo está claro ahora, princesa – pensó con alivio. – Todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti, tal como te lo confesé aquél día – se dijo. – Solo que no había querido reconocerlo, no quería aceptar lo tonto y egoísta que he sido, pero me dedicaré a compensarte por ello, princesa. Te lo prometo – sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Ahora era un ser humano normal, como siempre deseo ser; habían quedado atrás espíritus, hollows, shinigamis y mundos espirituales y como en algún momento se lo dijo a Amane, tendrían todo el tiempo para ellos y todo lo demás sería simplemente un recuerdo. Después de un rato se quedó profundamente dormido.

 **Notas importantes** :

Probablemente resulte extraño haber incluido una somera descripción de una práctica de kendo y el capítulo tal vez no resulte del todo interesante.  
La razón es que en este punto tenía que establecer una característica distintiva de Amane en el uso del sable: el doble corte en el abdomen.  
Será importante en capítulos posteriores.

De igual forma, el monólogo y los pensamientos de Ichigo tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos por Amane y por Rukia no resultan  
suficientemente dinámicos, creo. Solo espero que no los aburra demasiado. Una disculpa anticipada si eso ocurre, pero es mi primer intento.  
No sean demasiado duros en su apreciación y traten de disfrutarlo. ¡Gracias mil!

Sobre el equipo para la práctica de Kendo y otros términos.

Bōgu: armadura, compuesta por:  
Men: protector de la cabeza y el cuello.  
Kote: protector de antebrazos y manos.  
Dō: protector de pecho y abdomen.  
Tare: protector de la parte pélvica.  
Shinai: sable de bambú.  
Bokuto: sable de madera (para realizar kata).  
Suburis: técnicas de corte en el kendo.  
Kendo-gi: chaqueta de algodón gruesa.  
Hakama: pantalones de anchos plieges similares a una falda.  
Shiai: combate de kendo.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25. Una cita se cumplió con el destino... la otra cita no se cumpliría.**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Amane salió a toda prisa de su casa. Pocos minutos después se encontraba con Ichigo en la esquina de siempre.

\- ¡Hai, Amane! – saludó.

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! – saludó sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Amane? ¿Amaneciste mejor? – preguntó mientras se aproximaba a ella extendiéndole el bolso que había olvidado la noche anterior en su casa.

\- Muchas gracias, Ichigo, lo había olvidado por completo – tomó el bolso y lo colgó de su hombro. - Y sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – respondió.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo papá, Amane? ¿Qué se supone que ocurrió? – preguntó mientras empezaban a caminar lentamente.

\- En realidad parece que fue agotamiento. ¿Recuerdas que el sensei me dijo que no me excediera? Creo que exageré tratando de impresionarte y ve cómo terminaron las cosas – dijo en tono de broma.

\- Tal vez debas dejar de entrenar por un tiempo – comentó Ichigo.

\- No me gustaría. Tendré que hacerme esos famosos estudios y solo hasta saber de qué se trata, decidiré si suspendo el kendo por un tiempo – respondió.

\- ¿Y cuándo tienes pensado hacértelos? Si quieres yo podría acompañarte.

\- A partir del jueves mi madre tendrá que quedarse en Tokyo, así que me iré con ella desde la mañana para que ese día me realicen los estudios. Si no hay algún contratiempo, tengo planeado regresar en tren el viernes. Mi madre quiere que regrese con ella hasta el domingo, pero me moriría de aburrimiento – reconoció.

\- Hasta el domingo es mucho tiempo, Amane. Si decides regresar el viernes, yo puedo ir por ti a la estación y podríamos hacer algo por la tarde ¿qué te parece? – inquirió sonriendo.

\- ¡Me parece estupendo, Ichigo! – dijo con regocijo.

\- Por cierto, Amane…, hay algo que quedó pendiente entre tú y yo cuando comenzó… todo ese asunto de shinigamis y hollows – dijo en tono serio. – Y creo que ya es momento de realizarlo, ¿no crees? – dijo mirándola de reojo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Ichigo? – preguntó confundida.

\- A nuestra cita Amane. No tuvimos… una primera cita. En aquél entonces, dijiste que lo pensarías y yo… nunca volví a pedírtela – dijo apenado y con cierta nostalgia. Amane lo miró sorprendida.

\- Yo… de acuerdo, Ichigo – aceptó sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te parece el sábado? Pasaría por ti a las once y podríamos pasar juntos todo el día – sugirió animado.

\- ¡Me encantaría! – respondió emocionada.

\- Entonces, tendré que ir pensando en algo realmente especial – dijo con su típica sonrisa.

\- Supongo… que sí – dijo Amane tímidamente mientras su corazón latía sin control.

\- Creo que llegamos – dijo Ichigo mientras cruzaban la entrada de la escuela. - ¿Almorzamos juntos?

\- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió en tanto se dirigían al salón.

Al terminar las clases, Ichigo ya la esperaba a la salida. En cuanto la vio, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. Nunca podría describir la emoción que le provocaba verla desde que la conoció. Recordó la forma como la llamó Keigo la primera vez que la vieron. – Verdaderamente eres como una mitológica ninfa del bosque, Amane – pensó con ternura – llena de… magia, etérea, casi irreal.

\- ¡Ichigo, no creí que hubieses salido tan rápido! – exclamó Amane sorprendida mientras se acercaba. - Tuve que avisar al sensei que hoy no podría tomar la clase de karate.

\- ¿No tuviste problemas?

\- No. Le dije que solamente sería por esta semana.

\- Tendrás que ir arreglando tus horarios, Amane. ¿A qué hora se supone que estudiaremos si tienes todo tu tiempo ocupado? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! Esas actividades no interferirán con las lecciones – dijo sonriendo. – Nunca tuve problemas para continuar yendo a visitar a tu padre y a las niñas – dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar. - ¿Dónde tomaremos hoy las lecciones? ¿Tú casa o mi casa? – preguntó.

\- ¿Te parece que sea en tú casa? – respondió Ichigo.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió y se encaminaron a casa de Amane. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Una vez adentro, le dijo que iría a cambiarse.

\- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Ichigo? ¿O prefieres comer algo? Sabes que puedes disponer de lo que gustes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien, Amane – dijo sonriendo. – Pero prefiero esperar a que regreses, ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo. No me tardo – dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

No demoró mucho para regresar vestida con unos pantalones estilo cargo en color marrón, que se ceñían encantadoramente a sus caderas y una playera ajustada de manga corta en color verde olivo. Ichigo la recorrió lentamente con la mirada mientras cálidas sensaciones recorrían todo su cuerpo.

\- Esos pantalones… lucen estupendos en ti, Amane – dijo un tanto sonrojado.

\- ¡Gracias, Ichigo! – sonrió. - Hacía algún tiempo que no los usaba. ¡Pero me encanta que traigan tantas bolsitas! – dijo de forma graciosa, mientras deslizaba sus manos desde la cintura hasta sus piernas alisando los bolsillos. – Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Quieres comer algo, tomar algo o empezamos con la tarea y las lecciones? – preguntó.

\- Creo que por el momento preferiría hacer otra cosa – dijo mirándola mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

\- ¡Ichigo! – dijo sorprendida y emocionada.

\- Te extrañé, ¿sabes? – murmuró en su oído. – A pesar de todo, no hubo un minuto que no pensara en ti, princesa. De verdad te eché mucho de menos – dijo mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra él y sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por la espalda de Amane. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a besarla despacio y suavemente para después hacerlo con cierto arrebato, en tanto dejaba correr sus manos por los costados de ella hasta detenerse en sus caderas. Ichigo sintió que Amane se ponía tensa y temblaba ligeramente. Súbitamente la soltó.

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo, Amane? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Ichigo? – preguntó nerviosa.

\- Tuve la sensación de que… temes que te toque – respondió serio.

\- No… por supuesto que no, Ichigo. Es solo que…, me haces sentir cosas que no… había sentido antes y… me emocionan y desconciertan al mismo tiempo ¿sabes? – dijo ruborizada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron, Amane? ¿Por qué no me dices qué fue lo que realmente pasó mientras estuviste en Hueco Mundo?

\- Es que… ya te lo dije, Ichigo – respondió dándole la espalda. – No pasó absolutamente nada – aclaró.

\- No es cierto, Amane. Te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que nunca te habías comportado así cuando… te tocaba o te besaba – dijo frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó realmente? – inquirió en tono serio.

\- En realidad… no fue nada, Ichigo – murmuró suavemente. - Es solo que… esos tipos estaban… verdaderamente locos y querían obligarme a decirles algo que pudieran usar para lastimarte. Creo que solo jugaban conmigo haciendo cosas… que me asustaban y… - su voz se fue haciendo un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron, Amane? – dijo preocupado. – Solo confía en mí, ¿quieres? Probablemente te sientas mejor cuando se lo hayas dicho a alguien.

\- Es solo que… ese hombre, Aizen… me miraba de una forma que me atemorizaba – dijo sin poder evitar estremecerse. - Cuando me vio por primera vez, me miró de arriba a abajo de una forma que… me hizo sentir como si… como si… estuviera… ¡ultrajándome! – dijo avergonzada.

\- ¡Ese maldito! – pensó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño enojado.

\- Y luego, ese otro hombre… desgarró mi ropa hasta que… - interrumpió la frase apenada. - ¡Creí… creí que iba a abusar de mí y yo… yo estaba aterrorizada, Ichigo! – admitió con angustia. - No podía defenderme y ese Ulquiorra no movió un solo dedo para ayudarme – dijo mientras temblaba incontrolablemente y comenzaba a llorar. - Son cosas que… simplemente no quiero recordar, Ichigo, por favor… son cosas que solo quiero… dejar atrás – reconoció desesperada mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Ichigo la escuchaba desencajado, sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho mezcla de furia, pesar y remordimiento.

\- ¡Amane yo… lo siento, no era mi intención! – exclamó avergonzado. – Es solo que…, necesitaba saber por qué te siento diferente por momentos.

\- No, por favor, no pienses eso. No soy diferente contigo. Nada me hace más feliz que estar cerca de ti, Ichigo. Yo sé que tú… jamás me lastimarías ni me obligarías a hacer algo que no quisiera – dijo. – Es solo que… aún es todo tan reciente que por momentos me es difícil controlarme, ¿comprendes?

\- Por supuesto, Amane – dijo abrazándola gentilmente. – No sabes cuánto lo siento, princesa. No tienes idea de cuánto lamento no haber podido protegerte – dijo con pesar. – Solo espero que me perdones algún día, Amane. El solo pensar lo que pudieron haberte hecho, me hace sentir… simplemente miserable – murmuró acariciando suavemente el cabello de Amane.

\- No, Ichigo. Por favor, no digas eso. No me ocurrió nada que deba lamentar y me siento afortunada por ello.

\- Creo que por ahora, será mejor que hagamos la tarea, ¿te parece? – dijo mirándola con ternura.

\- De acuerdo – respondió sonriendo. Minutos después se encontraban concentrados trabajando. Cuando terminaron Amane le recordó que ese día le tocaba visitar a Isshin y a sus hermanas.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, Amane? Aún es de día y tenemos suficiente tiempo – trató de persuadirla. – Yo les llamaré para avisarles ¿te parece? – dijo con una mirada de súplica que terminó por convencerla.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No me mires así, Ichigo. Cuando lo haces no soy capaz de decirte que no a algo – dijo ruborizada mientras Ichigo la abrazaba. – De acuerdo, Ichigo. Vamos a dar la vuelta – aceptó. – Solo iré por un suéter y estaré lista ¿está bien? – dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección a su habitación. Cuando regresó, Ichigo notó el hermoso guardapelo que pendía del cuello de Amane. Lo había visto antes en algunas ocasiones, pero como Amane solía usarlo bajo el suéter, no había prestado demasiada atención. Al menos no como los otros compañeros de clase.

\- Ese es un hermoso guardapelo, Amane. ¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo. Ichigo extendió una mano y tomó el delicado objeto, observando durante un momento la hermosa manufactura de filigrana y la estilizada inicial del nombre de Amane, cubierta por infinidad de diminutas chispas de esmeralda y brillantes que con los reflejos de la luz, emitían hermosos destellos de colores.

\- Es realmente muy bello, Amane. ¿Puedo ver lo que hay dentro? – preguntó.

\- Mmm… creo que eso… no será posible, Ichigo – dijo sonriendo. – Lo que hay dentro es mi más preciado tesoro y solo yo puedo verlo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Amane!, ¿qué es lo que hay dentro? – insistió con curiosidad.

\- No insistas – dijo con firmeza. - Podría transformarme en un horripilante gnomo que custodia su tesoro y resultaría realmente aterrador – bromeó.

\- ¿En serio no me dejarás ver? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Es en serio. Y si seguimos con esto, se hará demasiado tarde para pensar en salir a dar la vuelta – dijo mientras retiraba con suavidad el guardapelo de las manos de Ichigo. - Así que ¿te parece si nos vamos?

\- Por esta vez, tú ganas, Amane – respondió. - Pero ya me encargaré de saber lo que escondes ahí dentro – sonrió retándola soltando el guardapelo.

Minutos después, salían de la casa y se dirigían al centro.

El miércoles transcurrió como los días anteriores. Al finalizar las clases, Ichigo decidió acompañar a Amane nuevamente a su entrenamiento de kendo. Al terminar, se dirigieron a la casa de ella para hacer la tarea y más tarde, caminaron hasta el lugar especial de Amane para esperar el crepúsculo. Al día siguiente ella no iría a la escuela y querían despedirse. Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, recargados en el tronco de uno de los árboles, tomados de la mano.

\- Amane, nunca me has dicho por qué te gustan tanto las puestas de sol – preguntó Ichigo pensativo.

\- ¡Es que son simplemente maravillosas, Ichigo! – respondió profundamente emocionada.

\- Pero son tan… efímeras y tan llenas de melancolía, Amane – dijo mirándola con atención.

\- Quizá esa sea la razón por la que me gustan tanto, Ichigo – dijo con una suave sonrisa. - Me recuerdan lo efímero que es todo en realidad, incluso la vida – expresó con cierta nostalgia. - Lo inútil que resulta aferrarse a algo que más tarde o más temprano concluirá. – Lo más singular es que al mismo tiempo, me hacen darme cuenta que la conclusión de algo, no es necesariamente el final, sino el principio de otra cosa completamente diferente a lo que queda atrás; es… como un ciclo, ¿comprendes? – explicó con suavidad.

\- El crepúsculo representa para mí la conclusión de algo pero también la promesa de un nuevo comienzo, donde sea que ocurra y que más tarde se anunciará con el alba, reiterando un misterioso pero fascinante ciclo sin fin – externó pensativa. - Puede que encierre melancolía, porque es el sentimiento natural e inevitable que nos embarga, cuando pensamos en lo que tenemos que dejar atrás y que sabemos no volverá – dijo mirando algún punto en la distancia. – Aunque… también me recuerdan algo más – dijo volviéndose a mirarlo con ternura mientras acariciaba su anaranjado cabello.

\- Y qué hay entonces con las noches, Amane, ¿qué te recuerdan las noches? – preguntó con interés.

\- Las noches me recuerdan la posibilidad de elegir, la alternativa de crecer o no a través de lo aprendido. El momento de la introspección, de la reflexión y el aprendizaje, arropados por el silencio y la quietud del infinito; cuando todas las experiencias adquiridas a lo largo del camino convergen para ayudarte a alcanzar un mayor entendimiento de la vida y de ti mismo – explicó mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Eres tan… especial, Amane. Contigo siempre descubro cosas que no dejan de asombrarme. Es muy hermoso lo que acabas de decir, pero al mismo tiempo no deja de parecer… triste – dijo mirándola fijamente. – Sin embargo, no lo dices con tristeza, al contrario, tus palabras siempre están llenas de entusiasmo, alegría y… esperanza. ¿Cómo lo haces? Me haces meditar sobre cosas en las que nunca me he detenido siquiera a pensar – reconoció con una suave sonrisa, mientras acariciaba una mano de Amane. - ¿A qué hora piensas volver el viernes? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- Aún no lo sé, Ichigo. Pero supongo que será temprano. Mañana me harán los estudios por la mañana y no sé cuanto puedan tardar. Una vez que terminen, iré a la estación a comprar el boleto. Cuando lo tenga, te avisaré por teléfono, ¿te parece bien? Si puedo conseguir uno para regresar mañana mismo, sería perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo – respondió Ichigo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había anochecido. Se quedaron sentados contemplando en silencio el oscuro manto que se extendía frente a ellos. Ichigo la miró de reojo y la vio sonreír, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella, que se encontraba absorta en el espectáculo de la bóveda estelar. Él nunca se había dado el tiempo de contemplar verdaderamente el amanecer, el ocaso o la noche. No como Amane. Eran eventos que simplemente daba por hecho que ocurrían sin prestarles mayor atención. Pero al lado de ella se habían convertido en algo verdaderamente único de admirar, con la misma reverencia y asombro con que Amane lo hacía.

\- Creo que debemos irnos, Ichigo – dijo rompiendo el silencio después de un largo rato.

\- Si, Amane. Es hora de irnos – dijo mientras ambos se incorporaban, preparándose para irse. Lentamente comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Amane mientras Ichigo de manera instintiva la tomaba de la mano. Un rato después, habían llegado.

\- Bien, creo que debo irme, Amane – dijo sonriendo. Se inclinó para besarla con suavidad para después presionar firmemente los labios de Amane que los separó para besarlo cálidamente. Súbitamente la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra sí mientras un extraño escalofrío recorría su espalda. Sintió el deseo de decirle que por fin estaban claros sus sentimientos pero prefirió que fuera una sorpresa. Esperaría hasta el día de su cita, porque quería que fuera algo realmente especial. Se separó de ella, le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura y se alejó sin imaginar que esa sería probablemente la última vez que la vería. Amane lo vio alejarse con el corazón rebosante de felicidad.

– Te amo, Ichigo – murmuró, mirándolo perderse en la distancia.

Al día siguiente, Amane partió con su madre hacia Tokyo desde muy temprano. Etsu la acompañaría al hospital donde realizarían los estudios y de ahí, la llevaría a la universidad con ella. No quería dejarla sola en el hotel y estaba segura que Amane se entretendría con la infinidad de obras que adornaban su oficina. Llegaron al hospital a las diez de la mañana y alrededor del mediodía se dirigieron a la universidad.

\- Creo que aún es una buena hora para volver a casa, madre – dijo mirando de reojo a Etsu.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Amane! Esta es una magnífica oportunidad para que conozcas la universidad. Probablemente sea aquí donde realices tus estudios superiores – comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Madre, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no llegará ese día – respondió con voz dulce.

\- No digas eso, Amane. En realidad, no sabemos con certeza cuándo sucederá… lo que hablamos. Y mientras eso no ocurra, la vida tiene que continuar como hasta ahora – dijo tratando de animarla.

\- Pero yo deseo volver a casa. Aún es temprano y llegaré a una excelente hora. Así no tendré que faltar a clases el día de mañana.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambies de parecer, Amane? – suspiró resignada.

\- Nop… será mejor que me lleves a la estación del tren. Te prometo que si no hay salidas disponibles para el día de hoy a una hora razonable, compraré un boleto para mañana y te alcanzaré en un rato en la universidad ¿de acuerdo?

\- Hmm... – suspiró. – De acuerdo, vamos a la estación, Amane – dijo Etsu.

Minutos después, Amane descendía del auto y se despedía.

\- Por favor, Amane. Si hay salidas disponibles el día de hoy y no tienes tiempo de regresar a la universidad, avísame inmediatamente. Si sólo hay para mañana, compra el boleto, avísame por teléfono en cuanto lo tengas y ve con cuidado a la universidad ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, madre. No te preocupes ¿está bien? No va a pasarme nada – dijo sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo mientras encendía el auto y comenzaba a alejarse de la estación del tren.

Amane entró y se dirigió a la taquilla. Casi saltó de alegría cuando le informaron que había un par de boletos disponibles para ese mismo día, con llegada a Karakura a las nueve de la noche. En realidad no llegaría tarde y como Ichigo la esperaría en la estación, saliendo de ahí quizá aún podrían hacer algo juntos. Además, en muchas ocasiones ella había tenido que caminar por las calles incluso un poco más tarde. En cuanto tuvo el boleto, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su madre.

\- ¿Amane?

\- Conseguí un boleto para hoy, madre. La llegada a Karakura es a las nueve de la noche.

\- ¿No crees que es algo tarde?

\- Por supuesto que no. He tenido que salir a comprar cosas incluso después de las nueve. No te preocupes. En un rato más estaré contigo ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, estaré esperándote para comer juntas.

\- Está bien, madre. Ya debo colgar.

\- Hasta pronto, Amane.

\- Hasta pronto – dijo y colgó. Miró su reloj. Era la una de la tarde, así que probablemente Ichigo se encontraría en medio de una clase. – Le llamaré después – pensó, guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a la salida de la estación. Media hora más tarde, se encontraba en la oficina de Etsu. Después de comer en uno de los jardines de la facultad, Amane pasó el siguiente par de horas completamente entretenida con una serie de objetos de arte que le parecieron increíbles. En realidad, la oficina de Etsu era cálida y acogedora, sobria y finamente decorada, con dos inmensos libreros de techo a piso, repletos de libros de arte que simplemente fascinaron a Amane. A las cuatro decidió llamar a Ichigo para avisarle la hora de su llegada a Karakura y después de despedirse de Etsu, se dirigió lentamente a la estación.

Eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco cuando descendió del tren en Karakura. Había acordado con Ichigo que la esperaría afuera de la estación para dirigirse de ahí hacia el centro. El tren a diferencia de su habitual exactitud en los itinerarios, había llegado quince minutos antes así que caminó lentamente hacia la salida para esperar a Ichigo. Atravesó los torniquetes de salida y se dirigió a las escaleras. Comenzó a bajarlas cuando alcanzó a ver de reojo un movimiento en la penumbra y se detuvo un momento.

\- Seguramente algún gato - pensó. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y observó en ambas direcciones. Extrañamente, la calle estaba desierta. - Ichigo no debe tardar en llegar – pensó confiadamente mientras esperaba.

No se dio cuenta que dos siluetas, atisbando desde la esquina de un oscuro callejón cercano, la observaban sin hacer el menor ruido.

\- Mmm… ¿ves lo que yo veo? – murmuró una voz masculina en tono sombrío.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy viendo! – respondió otra voz con excitación. – ¡Es una belleza! – agregó.

\- ¡…Es como un ángel caído del cielo! – dijo el primero.

\- ¿Alguna vez has tenido un ángel? – cuchicheó el segundo en tono lascivo.

\- Parece que esta noche nuestros "amigos" entrarán al paraíso – respondió el primero de forma maliciosa.

\- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Hay que hacerlo pronto porque… ya no aguanto tan solo de verla – murmuró la segunda voz con impaciencia.

\- Solo espera un momento y nos divertiremos – dijo el que había iniciado la conversación. – ¡Ahora! Sígueme y no hagas ruido – susurró muy quedo mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio y cuidadosamente en dirección a Amane. Su compañero lo siguió conteniendo el aliento.

Amane se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató del par de siluetas que emergió de la callejuela aledaña. Cuando escuchó el sonido de una lata golpearse contra el piso, volteó instintivamente en dirección del ruido -¿Qué fue eso? – pensó sobresaltada. En ese momento un brazo la sujetó con fuerza por detrás y una mano cubrió su boca, mientras confundida y con los ojos desorbitados se dio cuenta de que era arrastrada hacia la oscuridad del callejón. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia.

– ¡Qué está pasando! - pensó asustada. No intentó emitir sonido alguno pues sabía que resultaría inútil. – ¡Tengo que calmarme, solo tengo que calmarme! – se dijo, tratando de evitar que el terror que sentía se apoderara completamente de ella, impidiéndole pensar en una manera de liberarse de los brazos que la sujetaban y huir. Para su desgracia, la silueta de un hombre se paró frente a ella, obstruyendo su hipotética vía de escape. Apretó fuertemente los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar el caos que había en su mente.

\- ¡Vamos, apresúrate! Dejaré que lo hagas primero – ordenó una voz. Al escucharla, Amane abrió los ojos repentinamente y cuando el hombre se inclinó hacia ella, lanzó una patada con toda su fuerza a lo que alcanzó a distinguir que era su entrepierna. El sujeto salió impelido hacia atrás y emitiendo un fuerte grito de dolor, cayó sobre sus rodillas unos pocos metros adelante. Inmediatamente, con su codo derecho Amane golpeó varias veces con todas sus fuerzas las costillas del tipo que la tenía sujeta.

– ¡Suéltame, canalla! – pensó mientras golpeaba el otro costado de su agresor al tiempo que mordía la mano que la amordazaba. Sintió como se aflojó el brazo alrededor de ella y la presión de la mano sobre su boca, al tiempo que era empujada violentamente hacia adelante perdiendo el equilibrio. De reojo alcanzó a ver al hombre que se dolía de la mordida en la mano. Como pudo, Amane se incorporó y trastabillando intentó correr para salir del callejón pidiendo auxilio con todas sus fuerzas. No había avanzado algunos metros cuando escuchó una furiosa exclamación.

-¡Maldita perra!- inmediatamente Amane sintió un brutal tirón en su cabello que hizo brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. - ¡Oh, Dios! – se quejó. Salió impulsada con fuerza hacia atrás, sintiendo el vacío a sus espaldas mientras caía. – ¡Auxilio… por favor…! – el grito se apagó cuando, con un golpe seco que sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones, se estrelló fuertemente sobre uno de sus costados contra el pavimento, cajas y contenedores de basura.

El sonido que escuchó y el dolor que la traspasó como un puñal en el hombro le advirtieron que algo se había roto. Intentaba llevar un poco de aire a sus pulmones girando para quedar boca arriba cuando sintió un bestial tirón en el brazo fracturado. Un alarido de dolor escapó de su garganta que se ahogo repentinamente al sentir que algo se estrellaba contra su mejilla como si fuese un martillazo, seguido de otro y otro golpe y súbitamente volvieron a lanzarla contra el piso.

– ¡A ver si así te callas, maldita! – escuchó aturdida. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y flashazos de luz danzaban alrededor de su cabeza, su vista empezó a nublarse mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar de una de sus sienes, de su nariz y de las heridas en sus labios.

– ¡No, no, por favor, no! – suplicó mientras una mano apretaba fuertemente sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y comenzaban a rasgar su ropa. Inmediatamente sintió como intentaban abrir su cremallera. Horrorizada observó que el sujeto que lanzó al piso con su patada se aproximaba a ella.

– ¡No, no, suélteme, aléjese de mí! – gritó mientras intentaba patearlo nuevamente pero ya no le alcanzaron las fuerzas y solo atinó a apretar fuertemente las piernas en un desesperado intento por evitar que la ultrajaran. Inhaló profundamente y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó un último grito desesperado, cargado con toda la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia que jamás imaginó sentir.

-¡No, por favor… auxilio…! Luchó contra la sensación de desvanecimiento que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella e intentó seguir gritando pero una mano cubrió su boca.

Ichigo corría por la calle en dirección a la estación del tren. No tardó mucho en avistarla y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente por la emoción. Llegaría justo a tiempo para recibirla. Al pasar corriendo frente a un callejón en dirección a las escaleras de la estación, escuchó un desesperado grito que se apagó repentinamente y sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Algo le pareció familiar en esa voz. Echó a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia la oscura callejuela implorando, suplicando para sus adentros que fuera cualquiera otra menos Amane.

* * *

 **Nota importante.  
**

Antes que nada una disculpa a quienes siguen esta historia.

Probablemente equivoqué la clasificación que elegí inicialmente y debí dejarla apropiadamente establecida desde el inicio. Solo debo aclarar que si bien a partir de ahora habrá algunas alusiones a ciertos temas, en realidad creo que no resultan demasiado obvios o explícitos ni manejan un lenguaje obsceno, denigrante, humillante, etc.

He tenido que cambiar la clasificación ya que a partir de este momento eventualmente haré referencia a ciertas situaciones que he ido sugiriendo a lo largo de la historia (Amane e Ichigo Oscuro) y en el caso de este capítulo en particular hay algunas sugerencias de violencia. No estoy muy segura de si son lo suficientemente descriptivas para clasificarlas como M, pero prefiero no correr el riesgo.

Muchas gracias y saludos a todos.

PD: Si alguno considera que estoy exagerando y debo regresar a la clasificación previa (T), sus comentarios serán más que bienvenidos.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26. Dejó de escucharse para siempre el sonido celestial.**

En el momento que vio su inconfundible cabello y a los dos hombres inclinados sobre ella, apretándola contra el piso, sintió que una furia incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levantó al que rasgaba las ropas de Amane y con toda la fuerza de que era capaz, estrelló furiosamente el puño contra su cara, lanzándolo violentamente contra la pared al fondo del callejón. Sin saber cómo, Amane se dio cuenta que la liberaban de las manos que la sujetaban. Escuchó maldiciones, jadeos y golpes secos. Trató de incorporarse y distinguió una tercera silueta. Alcanzó a ver como una se estrellaba contra la pared y las otras dos intercambiaban golpes.

\- ¿Qué… qué está pasando? – se preguntó confundida. Se deslizó como pudo hasta una de las paredes y empezó a incorporarse ayudándose con los botes y cajas recargados contra el muro. Avanzó titubeante, sosteniéndose de la pared, hacia donde las siluetas continuaban intercambiando golpes hasta que la difusa luz que se filtraba desde la avenida principal le permitió percibir con cierta claridad lo que ocurría. El reflejo de la luz sobre una anaranjada mata de pelo hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir frenéticamente.

¡Ichigo! – pensó angustiada. Sin aviso, el hombre tirado en el piso se incorporó y ella alcanzó a ver que sacaba de entre sus ropas un cuchillo. En el momento que el sujeto se abalanzó sobre Ichigo, Amane se interpuso entre ellos. Todo ocurrió en un instante. Con la misma rapidez y fuerza con que la hoja entró profundamente en su abdomen fue retirada violentamente. El hombre echó a correr. - ¡Vámonos! – gritó. El otro delincuente como pudo, echó a correr también. Ichigo no alcanzaba a comprender qué estaba sucediendo pero finalmente se habían ido. Se volvió rápidamente sólo para observar desencajado como Amane se desplomaba lentamente sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¡Amane! – gritó y corrió para recibirla en sus brazos antes de que terminara de caer al piso. – ¡No te preocupes, Amane, ya estoy aquí! – exclamó angustiado mientras la giraba suavemente para acomodarla boca arriba, mientras ella trataba de ahogar los quejidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca. La levantó con cuidado para llevarla bajo una lámpara a la entrada del callejón. Cuando la luz los alumbró no pudo creer lo que vieron sus ojos.

-¡Noooo! ¡Amane! ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Cómo pudieron…? – dijo sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo. - ¿Cómo...pudieron…? – gritó desesperado, con el corazón atenazado por el pánico, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Con sumo cuidado la acomodó para que pudiera descansar la cabeza en su regazo.

Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y lágrimas, que se deslizaban por sus mejillas amoratadas hasta las heridas en sus suaves labios que sangraban al igual que su sien y su delicada nariz; esos increíbles ojos verdes estaban casi cerrados por los hematomas y la inflamación. Su maravillosa mata de cabello enmarañada, manchada de sangre y polvo, y su delicado cuerpo lacerado, golpeado y fracturado. Ese magnífico cuerpo que el acarició como adolescente, tratando desesperadamente de grabarlo en su memoria con la esperanza de algún día poder explorarlo como hombre.

\- ¡Ichigo…viniste, Ichigo! – exclamó. - Por un momento creí… creí que… que habías olvidado… que nos veríamos… aquí… Ichigo… - murmuró suavemente.

\- ¡No hables, Amane! Voy a pedir ayuda – dijo angustiado mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba desesperadamente un número. Línea ocupada. – ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que lo olvidaría, princesa? – dijo acongojado mientras la revisaba cuidadosamente tratando de no lastimarla. Se dio cuenta que su hombro izquierdo estaba fracturado. Observó su ropa hecha girones y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que se ahogaba por el llanto, la desesperación y la rabia. Cuando vio la herida en su abdomen, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. - ¡Dios mío, hay tanta sangre! - pensó angustiado. Si no conseguía ayuda, Amane podría morir. La sola idea lo hizo estallar en incontrolables sollozos.

\- ¡Oi, Ichigo! – lo llamó. - Estoy tan… feliz de verte. Estoy tan feliz… No llores...por favor, me harás llorar… y no quiero. ¡Apenas... puedo verte, Ichigo! – dijo asustada.

\- ¿Pero a dónde ibas, Amane? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Yo habría llegado en cualquier momento – le dijo confundido y desesperado.

\- El tren… llegó antes… - tosió. – Apenas salía… de la estación… y alguien… me arrastró… al callejón… – le dijo intentando sonreír. - Te dije… alguna vez que… nada era sencillo… conmigo ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, princesa – respondió con ternura. Ichigo tomó nuevamente el teléfono y volvió a marcar. Escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea. Atropelladamente indicó lo que había ocurrido y proporcionó la dirección del lugar donde se encontraban. La voz le indicó que llegarían en media hora. Ichigo dejó caer el teléfono abrumado. Llevándose las manos a las sienes exhaló angustiado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Jamás llegarían a tiempo. No pudo evitar el torrente de lágrimas y sollozos. Algo pasó por su mente y tomando otra vez el teléfono rápidamente comenzó a marcar un número.

\- ¿Sí, diga? – respondió Isshin del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Papá, por favor – exclamó desesperado – alguien atacó a Amane! ¡Necesita una ambulancia, pero tardará media hora en llegar y está sangrando mucho! – gritó.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¿En dónde estás? – lo apremió.

– ¡Cerca de la estación del tren! – respondió.

– Veré qué puedo hacer, Ichigo, no te preocupes. Sólo trata de mantener la calma, por favor y procura que Amane permanezca despierta ¿de acuerdo? – le indicó con impaciencia.

– ¡Por favor… apresúrate papá! – exclamó Ichigo desesperado, colgó y miró a Amane.

\- ¡Perdóname, Amane! ¡Debí llegar antes y esperarte! Por favor perdóname, porque yo nunca me voy a perdonar. ¡He sido tan tonto, princesa…!

\- No, Ichigo… no digas eso… No sabías… que llegaría antes… – dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Yo… no cumplí mi promesa, Amane, yo… te fallé. Simplemente te di la espalda y te ignoré. Desde que Rukia llegó a mi vida, ya nunca estuve para ti. Es absurdo pero, aún cuando eras la primera en decirme que no lo hiciera, en lo que a ti respecta daba todo por hecho. Siempre di por hecho que ahí estarías, porque siempre estabas ahí para mí. ¡Qué estúpido egoísta! – sollozó con pesar.

\- ¡Oi!, ¿quien dice… que no la cumpliste? Tú debías estar… hasta que llegara… el amor de tu vida. Y ocurrió creo… cuando llegó Rukia - aunque… llegó demasiado pronto - sonrió con nostalgia. - Un error de… gramática que te libró… de estar ligado a mí… para toda la vida, Ichigo, ¿recuerdas? Deberías… deberías agradecérmelo… en lugar de quejarte – dijo suspirando.

\- Y tú, Amane, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Hasta dónde llega tu promesa? ¿Hasta encontrar al amor de tu vida? – preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

\- No, Ichigo…, eso no va a suceder. ¡Ouch! ¡Duele… duele mucho...! – se quejó. -Creo que me… rompieron un brazo. Se enfadaron… porque me defendí – se rió. ¿Por qué, Ichigo? ¿Por qué… tiene que terminar así? – suspiró. - Estaba tan feliz… porque al fin… podría estar cerca… de ti aunque… no estuvieras a mi lado – murmuró con pesar.

\- ¡No quiero perderte Amane! ¡Por favor, no me dejes…! Por favor… por favor… - dijo apretando los dientes. - ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! - exclamó con desesperación. – Tenemos una cita ¿recuerdas? – le recordó con ternura. – Donde yo te invito a salir a algún lugar y tengo lista una sorpresa para ti; para decirte... cuánto me gustas y esperar... a que me digas lo mismo… – su voz se quebró por el llanto.

\- Vamos, Ichigo…, no me vas a perder… ¿Qué hay de los lazos? ¿Acaso… tengo que recordarte… cada palabra que dije… hace tiempo? ¡Me duele… la cabeza! – replicó con una mueca de dolor mientras tosía nuevamente. - Conmigo concluirá… una parte. Pero la tuya… seguirá ahí. Solo espero que… te encargues de mantenerla viva – dijo esperanzada.

\- ¡No, Amane, juntos mantendremos vivo nuestro lazo! – exclamó tratando de sonreír.

\- Tú ya tienes algo… maravilloso, Ichigo. Y estoy segura… que serás… inmensamente feliz. Lo único que… lamento… es que yo no pude… Tuvimos… tan poco tiempo…- murmuró mientras apretaba los labios en una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡No es verdad, Amane! – replicó desesperado. - ¡Nadie me hizo ni me ha hecho más feliz que tú! El día que volviste de Hueco Mundo y nos vimos en tu lugar especial, todos los recuerdos que guardo de ti llegaron de golpe y no pude ser ni sentirme más feliz, ni más agradecido; agradecido con quien sea que te puso en mi camino - exclamó sollozando emocionado. - Porque si hay un Dios, me dio la bendición más grande que fue conocerte – dijo apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos. - No soy capaz de recordar un solo momento a tu lado en el que me haya sentido triste, deprimido o enfadado. Todo lo que viene a mi memoria está plagado de bellas anécdotas – exclamó mientras abría los ojos y la miraba con ternura.

\- ¡Oh, vamos…Ichigo! – sonrío débilmente. - He sido… muy feliz y no me arrepiento… de nada. Yo también estoy agradecida… por haberte conocido. ¡Gracias, Ichigo!, por haber… compartido conmigo… una parte de tu camino – dijo con ternura, mientras sentía que todo se hacía borroso y la luz comenzaba a hacerse más tenue.

\- ¡Oi, Amane! ¡Despierta…! ¡Mírame, Amane! ¡Por favor, mírame! – gritó sacudiéndola suavemente.

\- Ichigo, ¿de verdad voy a morir? Tengo mucho frío... ¡Abrázame una vez más…, por favor! - suplicó. - Quiero que lo último… que vean mis ojos seas tú, Ichigo; tu inconfundible cabello, tu rostro…, tus maravillosos ojos. Que lo último que… pueda sentir sea el calor de tu cuerpo… junto al mío y que… lo último que pueda respirar sea… tu inolvidable aroma, Ichigo – pidió con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¡No, no, princesa! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No vas a morir, no puedes morir, no te voy a dejar morir! – exclamó aterrado, cubriendo su delicado torso con su chaqueta y abrazándola con desesperación.

\- Eso es algo que… no podrás cumplir, Ichigo – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu promesa Amane? ¡Yo aún te necesito! ¡No puedes irte hasta que hayas terminado de cumplir tu promesa y eso te tomará toda la vida! ¡Hasta que encuentres al amor de tu vida! Pero no te dejaré hacerlo, no dejaré que lo encuentres porque yo te necesito, Amane, porque yo…

\- ¡Pero yo… ya lo había encontrado, Ichigo! – lo interrumpió mirándolo con sorpresa. - Choqué contra él… en una esquina… una mañana de... octubre en mí… primer día de clases… en Karakura…- dijo sonriendo dulcemente mientras su voz se iba apagando hasta convertirse en un suspiro.

-¿Amane? ¿Amane? ¡Amane! ¡No, no, Amane, por favor…! – gritó apretando los puños. ¡Por favor, por favor… mírame! ¡Amane, mírame!, ¡por favor, princesa… háblame! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, Amane! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! – profirió desesperado cerrando los ojos. - ¡Yo te amo, Amane, te amo! Perdóname por no darme cuenta a tiempo. ¡No te vayas, por favor no te vayas! ¡No me dejes...! – exclamó llorando, sacudiéndola con desesperación, pero el cuerpo de Amane parecía el de una muñeca rota, flácida y sin vida.

La abrazó fuertemente recargando el rostro sobre su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr a raudales mientras sollozaba violentamente. - ¡Se ha ido, Dios, se ha ido! Pero esta vez… esta vez ¿para… siempre...? - murmuró incrédulo. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo era tan sencillo contigo, Amane? Hasta dejar que murieras me lo hiciste sencillo, ¿por qué? – pensó desolado.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste Amane? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo era el amor de tu vida? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no hiciste todo para que yo estuviera contigo? ¡No entiendo Amane, por Dios que no entiendo! – exclamó mientras las lágrimas corrían a raudales por su rostro.

Ichigo nunca se dio cuenta que minutos antes, habían aparecido a su lado Isshin y Urahara, quien colocando la punta de su bastón sobre el cuerpo de Amane, la ayudó a emerger en su forma espiritual instantes antes de morir. Amane abrió los ojos mientras Isshin tendía gentilmente su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- ¡Isshin-san! ¡Urahara-san! – exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó confundida. En ese momento, escuchó los gritos desesperados de Ichigo y se volvió hacia él. - ¡Ichigo! – exclamó con los ojos desorbitados al verlo junto a su cuerpo inerte.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Amane – murmuró Urahara con profundo pesar. – Tú padre ya debe estar esperándote – dijo mientras se volvía hacia Isshin. – Lo siento mucho, Isshin-san…- murmuró mirando a Ichigo. Isshin permaneció en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada. Después de unos instantes, los abrió nuevamente y permaneció observando a Ichigo con una expresión de pena y dolor indescriptibles. Se inclinó un momento para acariciar suavemente la cabeza de su hijo.

– No sabes… cuánto lo siento, Ichigo – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡Urahara-san, permítame quedarme al lado de Ichigo! – suplicó Amane.

\- Debemos irnos, Amane – respondió Urahara tajante. – Y debe ser en este momento – dijo mientras la tomaba con firmeza por un brazo.

\- ¡No, no, no! – exclamó desesperada tratando de soltarse de Urahara, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. – ¡Ichigo! ¡Quiero quedarme al lado de Ichigo! ¡No quiero dejarlo solo, por favor Isshin-san! – imploró. ¡Por favor…! - gritó. - ¡Ichigo…!

Isshin con expresión de pesar, la ciñó de la cintura con un brazo gentil pero firmemente y en un instante desaparecieron, dejando a Ichigo abrazado al cuerpo de Amane.

La triste escena de la que fueron testigos cuando llegó la ambulancia, oprimió el corazón de los paramédicos. Ichigo sentado en la acera, llorando en silencio, meciendo suavemente entre sus brazos el delicado e inerte cuerpo de Amane, arrullándola, susurrándole cosas al oído y acomodando la maraña blanca de su pelo. Solo les bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que Amane, el sonido celestial, había muerto.

Momentos más tarde, Isshin, Amane y Urahara llegaban a la tienda. Adentro, ya los esperaba Jyuushirou Ukitake. Amane lo miró con los ojos anegados en llanto sin atinar a decir nada. Ese había sido el trato y debía aceptarlo exactamente como había aceptado todo en su vida.

\- ¡Isshin-san! – saludó cordialmente. – ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

\- Así es, Ukitake. Demasiado tiempo – sonrió devolviendo el saludo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra…Ichigo-kun? – preguntó con expresión preocupada.

\- Qué puedo decirte, Ukitake… - dijo Isshin con pesar. - Pero Ichigo es fuerte y lo superará en algún momento, aunque creo que le tomará algún tiempo.

\- No sabes cuánto lo lamento, Isshin-san – dijo Ukitake apenado. – Desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes – declaró con pesar. - Tú sabes cuánto aprecio a Ichigo-kun – dijo con afecto.

\- Yo también lo lamento, Ukitake. Habría dado todo por evitarle esta pena, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no siempre ocurren como uno quiere – dijo con tristeza.

\- Agradezco todo lo que has hecho, Isshin-san; por mí, pero sobre todo por Amane – expresó con gratitud.

\- Creo que a quien hay que agradecer es a Urahara. De no haber sido por él, no habríamos podido ayudar a Amane a tiempo.

\- ¡Oh, no tienen nada que agradecer! En realidad no hice gran cosa. Además, siento un profundo afecto por Amane – respondió Urahara mirándola. – Jamás le permitiría olvidarse de mí tan fácilmente – bromeó.

\- Amane… - dijo Ukitake volviéndose hacia ella. – Es hora de irnos, Amane.

\- Si, padre… es hora – dijo con la cabeza inclinada mientras incontenibles lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Adiós, Urahara-san – dijo con pesar.

– Hasta pronto, Amane – respondió mirándola con tristeza.

\- Adiós… Isshin-san – dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo con desesperación. – ¡Por favor, cuide bien de Ichigo! – exclamó con profunda pena. - ¡Yo… habría querido pero… ya no fue posible hacerlo! – dijo completamente desolada.

\- Lo sé, Amane, lo sé – dijo con ternura, mientras devolvía el abrazo. – Jamás podré pagarte todo el incondicional amor que le obsequiaste a Ichigo, Amane y te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello, al igual que el cariño que nos brindaste a Yuzu, a Karin y a mí. Habría dado todo porque las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero desafortunadamente no pudo ser así – dijo con pesar.

\- Cuide bien de las niñas y por favor… sepa que no los olvidaré, a ninguno, Isshin-san. Ustedes son… mi familia y jamás… los olvidaré – dijo entre sollozos.

\- Lo sé, Amane. No te preocupes, todos estaremos bien y cuidaremos mucho de Ichigo – dijo con optimismo. - Si tienes oportunidad en algún momento y Ukitake lo permite, me haría muy feliz que te dieras una vuelta alguna vez por Karakura, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Se lo prometo, Isshin-san, se lo prometo – aseguró mientras se soltaba del abrazo. – A la hora que digas, padre – dijo volviéndose hacia Ukitake.

\- De acuerdo, es tiempo. Urahara, Isshin-san, una vez más, gracias por todo – dijo mientras abrazaba a Amane y se dirigían al senkaimón.

\- ¿Tendrás algún problema en la Sociedad de Almas, Ukitake?

\- Ninguno, Urahara. Ya todo está arreglado. Amane fue encontrada en Hueco Mundo y dadas las circunstancias de su origen, su desaparición de la que, aún indirectamente, fue responsable la Sociedad y su rescate, el general Yamamoto no tuvo objeción en que Amane regrese al lugar donde pertenece para permanecer a mi lado – dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Esa es… realmente una excelente noticia, Ukitake – respondió aliviado.

\- Ahora, si nos permiten, debemos retirarnos – dijo y entró en el portal con Amane.

\- Hasta pronto, Ukitake – dijo Urahara. Isshin se despidió agitando levemente la mano.

\- Hasta pronto, Isshin-san – dijo Amane, mientras desaparecía en el portal con Ukitake.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con Kurosaki-san ahora? – inquirió Urahara mirando de reojo a Isshin.

\- Tendrá que comenzar a vivir como cualquier persona – respondió Isshin en tono cansado.

\- Me refiero a que... en algún momento aparecerá por aquí con alguna extraña idea, Isshin-san – comentó Urahara.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes perfectamente cómo manejar esas cosas, Urahara. Eres especialista en lograr lo que parece imposible – bromeó. – Yo te preguntaría ¿qué vas a hacer cuando Amane aparezca por aquí? – dijo mirándolo de reojo. – ¿En realidad crees que simplemente dejará así las cosas? Yo, no lo creo y tratándose de ella, no esperaría menos – dijo sonriendo. – No pasará mucho antes de que tengas noticias de ella, Urahara, así que tendrás que preparar excelentes argumentos para ambos – sonrió.

\- Isshin-san, ¿acaso estás diciendo que no crees en el destino? – preguntó curioso y asombrado.

\- En realidad, comienzo a creer que existe algo de antemano definido. Que esto es apenas el inicio de un viaje que ninguno eligió pero que los llevará inexorablemente a cumplir su destino. Un viaje de aprendizaje para ambos, pero en particular para Ichigo. ¿Qué te puedo decir, Urahara? ¿Casualidad o destino? En realidad, ninguno tenía la respuesta.

Algún tiempo después, Isshin, Karin y Yuzu llegaban corriendo al área de emergencias del hospital.

\- ¡Ichigo, hijo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No te explicaste con claridad. Solo escuché lo que dijiste sobre el hospital y salimos para acá tan rápido como pudimos. ¿Dónde está Amane? – preguntó Isshin.

\- La dejé morir, viejo – balbuceó cabizbajo. - No pude hacer nada… todo fue… mi culpa – atinó a responder atropelladamente.

\- ¿Ichigo, de qué hablas? – inquirió Isshin.

\- ¿Oni-chan, dónde está Amane? ¿No ibas a recogerla en la estación del tren? – preguntó Yuzu asustada al verlo.

\- El tren llegó antes, Yuzu. Habíamos quedado de vernos a la salida de la estación y salió a esperarme – respondió sin emoción.

\- ¿No habían acordado ya la hora? – preguntó Karin confundida.

\- Llegué demasiado tarde, Karin. Ella hizo lo que pudo pero ¡esos malditos! Si hubiera llegado antes a esperarla, nada de esto habría sucedido.

\- ¡Ichigo! Tienes que tranquilizarte. Ninguno estamos entendiendo nada – le pidió Isshin desconcertado.

\- ¡Con un demonio! – gritó desesperado. ¿Qué parte de "Amane está muerta" no entienden? – espetó furioso.

\- ¡Dios mío, Ichi-nii! – exclamó Karin alarmada.

\- Ichigo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Isshin atónito.

\- Necesito avisarle a su madre. En algún lugar de este… ¡maldito teléfono! debe estar su número – exclamó impaciente mientras con manos temblorosas intentaba inútilmente sujetar el aparato.

\- ¡Ichigo, tienes que calmarte! Dame el teléfono. Yo le llamaré – dijo Isshin quitándole el aparato de las manos.

Ichigo se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala de emergencias. Se inclinó hacia adelante, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

\- Ichi-nii… ¿qué… le pasó a Amane? – preguntó Karin con un nudo en la garganta.

\- La apuñalaron, Karin. La mataron. Todo por mi culpa. Ella dejó que la mataran en mi lugar. Uno de los sujetos que la atacaron trató de apuñalarme pero ella se interpuso y la hirieron – respondió desesperado. - ¡No podía casi moverse, y aún así, se atravesó para que no me lastimaran! – añadió con incredulidad.

Karin y Yuzu, confundidas y asustadas, lo miraban con ojos desorbitados mientras lo escuchaban, sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

\- Querían… querían hacerle daño y la golpearon, ¡no sabes como la golpearon! ¡Casi no podía reconocerla, Karin! – dijo alterado. - ¡Le rompieron un hombro! No entiendo… cómo… pudo soportarlo – exclamó desencajado. - No podía mirarla a los ojos porque los tenía casi cerrados por los golpes. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Voy a volverme loco… - sollozó desesperado mientras apretaba los párpados y se mesaba los cabellos.

\- Oni-chan… tienes que calmarte. Yo… no sé qué decir… simplemente no puedo creer que algo así le haya ocurrido a Amane. Era tan buena, tan amable y tan dulce. No entiendo… ¿por qué? – murmuró Yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo, Yuzu. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? – dijo apretando los dientes.

\- ¡Ichigo! – lo llamó Isshin después de varios minutos. - Ya hablé con Etsu-san. Viene en camino y solo le tomará el tiempo que tarde en llegar acá. Dijo que tenía que hacer algunas llamadas para pedir que dejen el cuerpo de Amane como está.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa con ella? ¡Lo que tengan que hacer al cuerpo de Amane tendrían que hacerlo ahora! – exclamó enojado.

\- Ichigo, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Ella es su madre y así ha dispuesto las cosas. Etsu-san debe tener razones para hacer lo que está haciendo y tenemos que respetar sus deseos.

\- ¿Y cuáles se supone que son esas "razones"? – espetó irónico.

\- No lo sé, Ichigo, pero hay algo de lo que debo hablarte y este no es el lugar apropiado para hacerlo.

\- ¡Pero no puedo, papá, no quiero dejarla sola! ¡Está sola! ¿Entiendes? ¡Siempre estuvo sola! Debe hacer frío ahí dentro y… - exclamó con desesperación.

\- ¡Ichigo, por favor reacciona! – lo interrumpió Isshin sacudiéndolo por los hombros. - ¡Amane está muerta!, ¿entiendes?, está muerta, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Continuar aquí, tampoco lo hará, Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó estático, como si se encontrara en un trance, mirando fijamente y con extrañeza a su padre, tratando de registrar esas palabras en su mente. Como si lo que escuchaba fuera el eco lejano de palabras murmuradas en una aterradora pesadilla de la que no era capaz de despertar. Súbitamente bajo la cabeza y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente.

– Por favor, solo esperemos a que llegue Etsu-san. No puedo irme así, sin más ¿comprendes? ¿Por favor? – suplicó.

\- Tienes razón – respondió en tono cansado. - Llevaré a tus hermanas a casa y estaré de regreso en un rato ¿de acuerdo? Entonces esperaremos juntos a Etsu-san – dijo Isshin mientras llamaba a Yuzu y a Karin.

\- Lo siento mucho, Oni-chan, - dijo Yuzu casi en un murmullo.

\- Yo también lo siento, Ichi-nii - terminó Karin con pesar, mientras seguían a su padre.

\- Está bien - murmuró Ichigo sin emoción, mientras observaba en silencio a su padre dirigirse a la salida del hospital seguido por sus hermanas.

Algunas horas después, Etsu se reunía con ellos en la sala de emergencias del hospital.

\- ¡Isshin-san! ¡Ichigo! – exclamó en cuanto los vio. – ¡Gracias, gracias por no dejar a Amane! – dijo haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no perder la compostura. – Gracias por esperar… mi llegada – añadió en tono cansado.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, Etsu-san. No sabes lo mucho que lamento encontrarnos en tan tristes circunstancias – respondió Isshin. Ichigo permanecía sentado en silencio, inclinado con el rostro entre las manos.

\- Ichigo… - dijo Etsu suavemente mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. – Ichigo… gracias… gracias por estar a su lado en sus últimos momentos – dijo con ternura mientras observaba con pesar el cuerpo de Ichigo estremecido por los sollozos. – Es momento de ir a casa, Ichigo. Yo me haré cargo de todo. Gracias por no dejarla sola y esperar mi llegada, pero ya es hora de ir a casa, Ichigo – dijo mientras posaba una mano en su espalda gentilmente.

\- Etsu-san tiene razón, Ichigo. Es hora de ir a casa – dijo con pesar. – ¿Hay algo que necesites o en lo que podamos ayudar antes de irnos, Etsu-san? – preguntó volviéndose hacia la madre de Amane.

\- Estaré bien, Isshin-san. De cualquier manera, te agradezco todo lo que tú e Ichigo han hecho. Jamás podré compensarlos, pero les estaré eternamente agradecida – dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. – Será mejor que lleves a Ichigo a casa. Será una larga noche y debe descansar – dijo tratando de sonreír.

\- De acuerdo, Etsu-san. Si necesitas algo, por favor, no dudes en decirme.

\- Por supuesto, Isshin-san, te lo agradezco.

\- Ichigo… es hora de irnos – dijo Isshin volviéndose hacia su hijo. Ichigo se levantó, hizo una ligera inclinación murmurando un simple – Etsu-san – y se encaminó a la salida de la sala de emergencias.

\- Hasta pronto, Etsu-san. ¿Nos avisarás la fecha…? - comenzó a decir.

\- Por supuesto, Isshin-san. Yo les avisaré – dijo amablemente.

\- De acuerdo, Etsu-san, te lo agradezco – dijo y siguió a Ichigo.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra desde que dejaron el hospital. Atravesaron la puerta de entrada a la casa y silenciosamente se dirigieron a la sala.

\- Ichigo… hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Isshin.

\- ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar? – preguntó indiferente. – ¿Y qué piensa hacer Etsu-san con el cuerpo de Amane? Eso aún no lo entiendo.

\- En realidad no es que piense hacer algo con su cuerpo, Ichigo. Solo está tratando de asegurarse de algo - explicó. - Amane… de cualquier forma, moriría, Ichigo.

\- ¿Qué? – miró a Isshin con los ojos desorbitados por la incredulidad. - ¿Y tú lo sabías? ¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste? – espetó desconcertado.

\- No tenía objeto decírtelo, Ichigo. No había nada que pudieras hacer – dijo en tono cansado.

\- ¿Y entonces para qué le pediste que se hiciera esos estudios? Ella no habría tenido que ir a Tokyo y nada de esto habría sucedido – exclamó furioso.

\- Tenía que descartar que estuviera enferma de algo más, o que tuviera alguna otra condición, Ichigo. Y ciertamente eso está relacionado contigo – dijo en tono serio.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Y qué rayos se supone que tengo que ver con lo que le ocurría a Amane? ¿De qué otra condición estás hablando?

\- Tenía que descartar que Amane pudiera estar… encinta, Ichigo – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, viejo? – inquirió sorprendido. – Sabía que eras un pervertido, pero no pensé que tanto…

\- ¡Ya basta, Ichigo! – exclamó tajante. - ¿Qué se supone que pasó entre ustedes? Necesito que me digas la verdad.

\- Entre Amane y yo no sucedió nada. ¿De dónde rayos sacaste ese disparate? - respondió enfurecido. - Tal vez… tal vez sí le ocurrió algo en Hueco Mundo y no… quiso decirme… - se defendió.

\- ¡Ichigo… a Amane no le pasó nada en Hueco Mundo! Lo que sea que le haya sucedido, ocurrió en este mundo y por lo que pude darme cuenta, le ocurrió contigo – dijo en tono serio. Ichigo palideció y se quedó mirando a Isshin atónito.

\- ¡Te juro que no pasó nada entre Amane y yo! Jamás le habría pedido… y ella nunca… - explicó desencajado. - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo sorprendido y desconcertado al mismo tiempo.

\- Ichigo... durante las visitas de Amane a esta casa, poco antes de que desaparecieras… tu reiatsu… era perceptible en ella… - respondió inclinando la cabeza. – Pensé en hablar contigo, pero con todo lo sucedido ya no hubo forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo recordé el día que Amane perdió el conocimiento.

\- ¿Pero… cómo? – preguntó incrédulo. - Yo… yo jamás toqué a Amane, papá. Te juro que jamás la toqué… de esa forma. Además, para entonces ya estábamos distanciados…- explicó.

Isshin guardó silencio. No había forma de equivocarse. Algo había sucedido pero al parecer averiguarlo ya no tenía mucho sentido. Al menos, no por el momento.

\- De acuerdo, Ichigo. De cualquier forma en estos momentos ¿de qué serviría saberlo? – expresó con cansancio.

Ichigo guardó silencio. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que había pasado con Amane? El no se quedaría con la duda y por supuesto que lo averiguaría.

\- ¿Qué hay del funeral de Amane? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

\- Etsu-san se comprometió a avisarme cuando todo esté preparado.

\- Gracias por avisarle. Yo, no habría podido y además, creo que debe odiarme. Lastimé demasiado a Amane y ninguna madre sería capaz de perdonar eso - dijo avergonzado.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Ichigo. Etsu-san es una persona muy gentil. No creo siquiera que piense en reprocharte algo. Exactamente como Amane. Ella desconocía totalmente el significado de esa palabra.

\- La verdad es que en estos momentos, te envidio. Tú fuiste capaz de disfrutar la mayor parte del tiempo de la presencia de Amane. Yo simplemente le di la espalda y la ignoré.

\- Ichigo, ella jamás sintió que le hubieras dado la espalda, o que la hubieses ignorado. Entendía perfectamente lo que tú sentías y era muy feliz por ti. Nunca la vimos triste, molesta o herida con tu actitud. Por el contrario, era inmensamente feliz sabiendo que tú lo eras por ser un shinigami y por estar al lado de Rukia.

\- Pues tal vez sabía ocultar muy bien lo que sentía, porque no fue del todo sincera conmigo.

\- ¿Y cómo esperabas que fuera sincera contigo si tu ya ni siquiera te percatabas de su existencia, Ichigo? – replicó Isshin desconcertado. - No creo que el mejor momento para hablarte de sus sentimientos fuera cuando tú estabas inmerso en tus sentimientos por alguien más – exclamó.

\- ¡Entonces tú lo sabías! Todo el tiempo supiste que ella aún sentía algo por mí y no dijiste nada.

\- Vamos, Ichigo. ¿Acaso tú no lo sabías?

\- Pero ella… ella permitió que nos alejáramos. Ella fue quien decidió no continuar viéndonos…

\- Se veían para hacer la tarea y repasar lecciones, Ichigo. Y después de un tiempo ya ni siquiera la buscabas para eso – aclaró Isshin. - ¿Qué podía hacer o decir yo? En realidad ella nunca mencionó nada, pero para mí fue obvio desde el primer día que vino a esta casa. En todo caso, lo importante era lo que tú sentías. Si no hiciste nada fue sencillamente porque no sentías lo mismo o como tú dices, estabas confundido. - Además, tú tendrías que haber dado el primer paso y no lo hiciste. En cuanto apareció Rukia, todo lo demás pasó a segundo o tercer término y a Amane simplemente la arrojaste hasta el final. Fuiste tú quien se distanció de ella. A mi parecer, y es solo una opinión Ichigo, Amane simplemente te dejó ser para que descubrieras por ti mismo tu destino, sin presionarte y sin confundirte. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer – concluyó convencido.

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa ¿verdad? Amane se ha ido.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27. Mi único y verdadero lazo, se encuentra en ese mundo.**

"… _No concibe mi alma mayor pena, que libertad sin beso que la trabe,  
ni castigo concibe menos grave, que una celda de amor contigo llena.  
No creo en más infierno que tu ausencia. Paraíso sin ti yo lo rechazo.  
Que ningún juez declare mi inocencia. Porque en este proceso a largo plazo,  
buscaré solamente la sentencia a cadena perpetua de tu abrazo…"  
_" _A trabajos forzados" – Antonio Vega (Único e inolvidable compositor e intérprete español)._

* * *

Cuando Ukitake y Amane llegaron al otro lado del portal, a la Sociedad de Almas, se dirigieron al Seireitei donde Sentarou y Kiyone ya los esperaban.

\- ¡Capitán Ukitake! – exclamaron casi al mismo tiempo. – Comenzábamos a preocuparnos – dijo Kiyone.

\- Oh, vamos, no me demoré tanto, Kiyone – respondió Ukitake sonriendo.

\- ¿Ella es…? – comenzó a decir Sentarou.

\- Así es, Sentarou, ella es Amane, mi hija – dijo con orgullo. - Amane, ellos son Kotetsu, Kiyone y Kotsubaki, Sentarou y te ayudarán en todo lo que puedas necesitar – dijo sonriendo.

\- Es un placer conocerlos, Kiyone-san, Sentarou-san – dijo Amane haciendo una ligera inclinación.

\- No, por favor Koizumi-san, no haga eso – exclamaron apenados.

\- ¿Podrían entonces llamarme únicamente Amane? – pidió sonriendo. Ambos voltearon a ver a Ukitake, quién asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- Está bien, Amane-san, respondieron al unísono.

\- A mi puedes decirme Kiyone, Amane-san. – Y a mi Sentarou, Amane-san – pidió sonriendo.

\- Eres tan… hermosa, Amane-san – expresó Kiyone sorprendida.

\- Gracias, Kiyone, eres muy gentil – dijo sonrojándose.

\- De acuerdo, ya habrá tiempo para que se conozcan. Por ahora necesito que lleven a Amane al alojamiento que consiguieron para ella – indicó Ukitake. – El día de mañana por la mañana Kiyone te llevará a la Academia – dijo volviéndose hacia Amane.

\- Está bien, Capitán – respondió Kiyone.

\- ¿Acaso no me quedaré contigo, padre? – preguntó Amane.

\- Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, Amane. Pero de cualquier forma, necesitarás un alojamiento para los fines de semana, los días de descanso en la Academia. Pensé que sería mejor que permancer todo el tiempo ahí o en mi aburrida compañía, ¿no crees? Así tendrás oportunidad de conocer el Seireitei y Kiyone será una excelente guía.

\- De acuerdo – respondió.

\- Bien. Kiyone, Sentarou, después de ayudar a Amane a instalarse, habrán terminado por el día de hoy – dijo. – Debo dejarte Amane, pero te alcanzaré después, una vez que te hayas instalado ¿está bien?

\- Me parece bien, padre – respondió.

\- De acuerdo, Amane – dijo acercándose y besándola en la frente. – Nos veremos después – se despidió y rápidamente desapareció.

\- ¿Te parece si nos vamos, Amane-san? – preguntó Sentarou amablemente.

\- Por supuesto – respondió con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Poco después llegaban a una casa construída a base de varios shōji, con techo de tejas ubicada a orillas del Seireitei, cercana al muro que colindaba con el bosque, con un hermoso jardín, un pequeño estanque y un par de árboles de cerezo, rodeados por una cerca de madera. Amane no pudo dejar de sonreír. Parecía que el singular gusto de ella por estar cerca de la naturaleza lo había heredado de su padre y su madre. Subieron por unas escaleras de madera hasta el engawa y se aproximaron a la puerta. Sentarou buscó algo dentro de un sobre y sacó una pequeña llave que era de la puerta de entrada. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió, deslizando la puerta.

Al entrar se encontró con un espacio simplemente adorable. Pequeño pero acogedor. Contaba con un genkan, un rōka, cocina y un cuarto de baño con pisos de madera; un ima con tatami un tokonoma, decorado con lámparas, una mesa baja y varios zafu con zabutones; dos washitsu con tatami con su respectivo futón, contruidos con shōji, ambos con un oshiire y un tokonoma cada uno; un manantial termal que ocupaba una parte del jardín, al que se entraba desde el interior del washitsu principal. Al jardín se accedía a través de un engawa ubicado en la parte trasera.

\- Esto es simplemente maravilloso – pensó encantada. Y además está suficientemente iluminado – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, al observar cómo la luz de la luna se filtraba por los shōji iluminando el lugar.

Kiyone encendió algunas lámparas.

\- Espero que sea de tu completo agrado, Amane-san. El Capitán Ukitake pensó que algo rodeado por la naturaleza sería lo ideal – dijo sonriendo sin dejar de observar a Amane.

\- Es… perfecto, Kiyone, te lo agradezco.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo tienes que pedirla, Amane-san – dijo Sentarou.

\- Se los agradezco – dijo Amane.

\- ¿Hay algo que necesites en este momento, Amane-san? – preguntó Kiyone.

\- No, en realidad creo que por ahora solo deseo descansar – respondió Amane suavemente.

\- Luces… algo triste, Amane-san – apuntó Kiyone. – ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

\- No… no Kiyone, pero te lo agradezco – respondió sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo. Te dejaremos entonces para que descanses. Mañana vendré por ti en la mañana para conducirte a la Academia, Amane-san. Estaré aquí a las ocho de la mañana, si estás de acuerdo.

\- Por supuesto, Kiyone. Muchas gracias.

\- Entonces, nos vamos. Buenas noches, Amane-san – se despidió.

\- Buenas noches, Kiyone, Sentarou.

\- Buenas noches, Amane-san – se despidió Sentarou y seguido por Kiyone, se dirigieron a la salida. Al abrir la puerta se encontrarón con Ukitake.

\- ¡Capitán Ukitake! – exclamó una sorprendida Kiyone. – No pensé que llegaría tan rápido.

\- Oh, vamos Kiyone. Moverse en el Seireitei es demasiado fácil – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Desea que permanezcamos cerca, Capitán? – preguntó Sentarou.

\- No es necesario, aunque… sé que lo harán – dijo con cara de resignación.

\- Está bien, Capitán, esperaremos cerca de aquí – dijeron ambos y salieron.

En cuanto se fueron, Amane se dejó caer sobre los zabutones. - ¡Ichigo! – pensó con tristeza. – No pude quedarme… – se dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente. – Pero te aseguro que haré todo para poder verte; para asegurarme que estés bien – suspiró tristemente. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta manera? – se preguntó.

\- Amane… por favor, no llores más. Este es el lugar al que siempre has pertenecido – dijo Ukitake. – El lugar donde siempre debiste estar. Lamento que las cosas hayan ocurrido de esta forma, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué hay sobre lo que yo deseo? - lo interrumpió. - Nací en el mundo humano y lo poco que podía llamar vida está en ese mundo – exclamó llena de pena. - El único y verdadero lazo que pude crear, se encuentra en ese mundo y yo… ¡no quiero dejarlo atrás! – dijo desesperada. – ¡No quiero… no estoy dispuesta a renunciar… a él! - exclamó mientras su voz se quebraba por el llanto, el dolor y la angustia. – Todo lo que necesito es que me dejes visitar a Ichigo de vez en cuando – suplicó. La sola idea de no volver a verlo la destrozaba por dentro.

Su energía empezó a salir de control y Ukitake sintió el poderoso latigazo de las emociones que en ese momento estaba experimentando Amane, tratando de entrar con fuerza inusitada en lo profundo de su ser, buscando esas mismas emociones dentro de él para hacerlas emerger con una fuerza avasallante. Se vió obligado a liberar un poco de su reiatsu para impedir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ahora entendía qué era lo que le había interesado a Aizen de ella.

\- ¡Amane! Por favor… tranquilízate – dijo mientras extendía los brazos para apretarla contra su pecho tratando de consolarla. Acarició su cabello con gentileza. - Esto es… tan difícil – pensó. Verla así, haber experimentado por un momento ese inmenso dolor, ese miedo y esa angustia lo conmovieron profundamente. No podía hacerle eso…simplemente no podía. Pero Ichigo-kun era un humano y ella había muerto para ese mundo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizá si le permitiera eventualmente moverse entre ambos mundos… pero necesitaba saber de qué se trataba exactamente la relación ente ellos.

\- Amane… – dijo con ternura. – Escúchame, por favor.

Amane levantó el rostro completamente bañado en lágrimas para mirarlo.

\- Necesito que me digas cuál es exactamente tu relación con Ichigo-kun. Necesito que me digas todo respecto a ese lazo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yo… yo lo amo. Ichigo es… el amor de mi vida – dijo desesperada.

\- Pero… al parecer el tenía interés en… Rukia Kuchiki – dijo con pesar.

– Lo sé… sé que el está enamorado de ella… pero para mí es suficiente verlo y poder asegurarme que logre lo que sueña – sonrió. – No necesito más y la única forma de hacerlo es cerca de él – dijo con tristeza. – Además, le prometí que estaría siempre que me necesitara y yo… debo cumplir esa promesa, ¿comprendes? – lo miró desesperada. – Ahora que la Sociedad lo ha dejado solo yo… necesito estar cerca de él – murmuró.

\- Amane… la Sociedad no lo ha dejado solo - dijo con cierto pesar. - Es sólo que Ichigo-kun debe permanecer en el mundo al que pertenece y vivir la vida a la que tiene derecho.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no dejaron que viviera esa vida desde el principio? – reclamó con melancolía.

\- Nadie previó lo que sucedería al encontrarse con Rukia – dijo con cansancio.

\- No sé si lo que ocurrió con Rukia fue resultado de la casualidad o el destino, pero eso finalmente es lo de menos – murmuró.

\- Pero eso despertó el poder que Ichigo-kun posee por sí mismo. Es hijo de un shinigami, Amane. Su padre solía ser un Capitán del Gotei, en la División 10. Ichigo-kun apareció aquí en algún momento para impedir la ejecución de Rukia y creo que ya conoces lo demás.

\- ¿Y eso qué importa? La salvó y la protegió, pero ¿por qué permitieron que Ichigo continuara haciendo el trabajo de un shinigami? – preguntó confundida. - Seguramente porque les resultaba conveniente. Si tanto les preocupaba que viviera una vida normal, debieron impedir que continuara con la responsabilidad que le dejaron llevar a cuestas cuando dejó la Sociedad de Almas – le reprochó a Ukitake.

\- Probablemente, Amane. Pero…

\- Pero se dieron cuenta del inmenso poder que poseía ¿no es así? – lo interrumpió - y les resultó más conveniente que continuara, que arriesgara su vida enfrentando a esos arrancars y al lunático de Aizen Sousuke, así la Sociedad no correría mayor riesgo – acusó con molestia. - Así ninguno de ustedes tendría que ir al extremo que él tuvo que hacerlo para protegernos a todos, cuando la culpa de que ese loco anduviese suelto fue de la Sociedad de Almas – reprochó con aspereza.

\- Pero el ama proteger a los demás, Amane. El tomó esa decisión – señaló Ukitake.

\- Ichigo era casi un niño, ¿cómo se supone que podía haber tomado una buena decisión? ¿Cómo puedes tú justificar todo lo que han hecho, diciendo que "él tomó esa decisión"? – dijo enfadada. - ¡Me parece simplemente…indigno! – exclamó asombrada y con desilusión. - Solo se aprovecharon de su inmenso deseo de proteger a los demás, de su generosidad y de su enorme poder y ahora que lo ha perdido, todos lo han abandonado, incluída Rukia – agregó con desilusión.

\- Ninguno de ustedes tiene la menor idea de todo lo que tuvo que hacer, de todo lo que Ichigo tuvo que enfrentar y superar; miedo, dolor, angustia, culpa, desesperación, para servir bien a los propósitos de la Sociedad sin esperar absolutamente nada; perdió incluso su vida salvando a Inoue-san de un peligro del que solamente la Sociedad de Almas era responsable – dijo con tristeza. - Cumplió con los deberes que ustedes le impusieron. No abandonó a nadie, permitieron que se sacrificara por todos y ustedes… solo lo utilizaron – exclamó con pesar. - Yo siento… vergüenza sólo de pensar que pertenezco a esta clase de mundo – reconoció decepcionada.

\- Amane… - dijo Ukitake en tono serio. – Probablemente tengas razón en muchas cosas. Pero lo cierto es que el inmenso poder de poseía Ichigo-kun también… representaba un riesgo y la única forma de minimizarlo era mantenerlo cerca y vigilado – reconoció.

\- ¿Ichigo un riesgo? Pero ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó desconcertada. - Ichigo es la persona más generosa, considerada y buena que he podido conocer en ese mundo y en este – aseguró. – ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – dijo mirándolo incrédula.

\- Ya antes hubo alguien como él, Amane – dijo en tono serio. – Y simplemente desapareció un día. Pero que existan personas con esa clase de poderes sin saber en donde se encuentran, es un grave peligro no solo para la sociedad de Almas. Exactamente como el que representó Aizen Sousuke para todos; quien tuvo la habilidad no solo de llevar a cabo la mayor parte de sus planes siendo un Capitán del Gotei, sino de engañar a todo el Seireitei. Amane guardó silencio. Ichigo era diferente y jamás podrían entenderlo sin importar que pudieran constatarlo con sus propios ojos.

\- Necesito estar cerca de Ichigo, padre – dijo sin emoción. – Y lo haré sin importar cómo – sentenció.

\- Pero el no podrá verte, Amane - insistió.

\- Eso es lo de menos. En realidad, no importa si puede verme o no. Yo sí puedo hacerlo y eso, es suficiente.

\- ¿Nada te hará cambiar de parecer? – inquirió derrotado.

\- Absolutamente – dijo decidida.

\- Está bien. Lo entiendo y ahora quiero que me escuches atentamente. Tal vez me arrepienta de esto después pero… no quiero verte sufrir, Amane. Escucharás con atención lo que tengo que decirte y sin interrupciones, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Ichigo-kun ha perdido todos sus poderes, Amane y seguramente no volverá a recuperarlos. Tú eres una shinigami desde tu concepción, aún cuando hayas nacido en el mundo humano y tú lugar ha estado aquí desde siempre. Eso significa que tienes deberes que cumplir y debes recibir la instrucción y el entrenamiento necesarios para ocupar el lugar que te corresponde en la Sociedad de Almas.

\- Dadas las circunstancias y tratándose de ti, te propongo algo. Irás a la Academia de Shinigamis sin vacilaciones y sin pretextos, permanecerás ahí el tiempo que sea necesario y trabajarás arduamente sin otra cosa en tu pensamiento que cumplir con tu deber, te graduarás y ocuparás tu lugar como shinigami. A cambio de que cumplas ese deber, yo te permitiré visitar el mundo humano para ver a Ichigo-kun de vez en cuando, independientemente de tus responsabilidades y obligaciones. Pero debes prometerme que por ninguna razón y bajo ninguna circunstancia permitirás que Ichigo-kun sepa de ti o te vea.

\- ¿Qué sucederá con mi madre? Ella se quedará sola – dijo con pesar.

\- Etsu eventualmente se quedaría sola, Amane. Y por ahora, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarla. El delito que cometió fue sumamente grave y a la Sociedad de Almas le toma demasiado tiempo perdonar esas ofensas. Tal vez en algún momento, suceda algo favorable para ella. Sin embargo, te prometo que también podrás visitarla alguna vez. ¿Qué dices? ¿Tomarás el camino que se abre frente a ti para encontrar tu destino, Amane? Como yo lo veo, no tienes en realidad muchas opciones

Amane guardó silencio. Podría ver a Ichigo; estaría cerca de él siempre que la necesitara; y tal como ella misma se lo dijo a él alguna vez, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo, a dejar atrás y a olvidar todo sin remordimientos y sin recriminaciones por el amor que soñaba y esperaba encontrar algún día y ya lo había encontrado; ese amor era Ichigo. ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? ¿Elegiría ese camino tan solo por verlo y estar cerca de él? ¿Vivir entre ambos mundos tan solo para asegurarse de que Ichigo lograra lo que soñaba y que fuera inmensamente feliz aún si no era a su lado, condenándose ella misma a permanecer sola el resto de sus días? De cualquier forma, ella había muerto y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

\- De acuerdo, padre. Solo hay una cosa que deseo hacer antes de ingresar a la Academia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Amane?

\- Permíteme ir al mundo humano a despedirme de alguien. Ukitake guardó silencio y lo meditó un momento.

\- Está bien, Amane. Te permitiré ir – dijo después de unos minutos. – Arreglaré las cosas para que Sentarou abra el portal. - ¿Cuándo tienes pensado ir? – preguntó.

\- Mañana en la noche, solo por un par de horas – respondió agradecida.

Al día siguiente en Karakura, Ichigo se encontraba encerrado en su habitación. Por un momento pensó en ir a la escuela, pero no sentía el menor deseo de moverse. Después de hablar con su padre la noche anterior y de que Isshin revisara y curara las contusiones que tenía, subió a su habitación pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. No podía apartar de su mente las terribles imágenes de Amane siendo atacada por esos hombres.

\- ¿Por qué, Amane? ¿Por qué ahora, que todo volvería a ser como antes? – pensó con profundo pesar. - ¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta a tiempo? – murmuró afligido. – No fui capaz de cumplir una sola de las promesas que te hice, princesa. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – se preguntaba una y otra vez triste y desesperado. – Fui un tonto egoísta, Amane. Siempre dando por hecho que estarías para mí, sin detenerme a pensar un minuto que algo podría ser diferente. Resultaba tan sencillo suponer que seguirías enamorada de mí, que no pensé que incluso eso podía cambiar – reconoció abrumado. – Ni siquiera pude decirte que toda mi confusión había quedado atrás. ¿Por qué te fuiste, princesa? – pensó con aflicción. Súbitamente recordó las palabras de Aizen Sousuke.

" _Yo solo diré que ¡no volverás a verla! Y si logras hacerlo, solo la perderás nuevamente, Kurosaki Ichigo."_

\- Aizen estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a Amane. Tal vez porque creía que ella nunca lograría salir de Hueco Mundo, eso era obvio, pero ¿por qué estaba tan seguro de que la perdería nuevamente? – se preguntó extrañado. - ¿Qué sabía Aizen para asegurar algo así? ¿Cómo pudo saber en aquél momento lo que le ocurriría a Amane? – pensó cada vez con más interés. No, eso era simplemente imposible. Aizen no podía conocer el futuro; de alguna manera sabía que algo ocurriría pero, ¿cómo lo supo? Y si se trataba de algo relacionado con Amane ¿qué era? Tal vez Urahara-san tuviera una idea.

Por otro lado, ¿qué le había dicho su padre? ¿Que Amane de cualquier forma moriría? ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Se lo habría dicho Etsu-san o Amane? No, no pudo haber sido Amane. De haber estado enferma, se lo habría dicho a él. De cualquier forma, si le preguntaba a su padre no le diría nada. Sumido en sus pensamientos, pasaron las horas hasta que en algún momento, se quedó profundamente dormido.

La noche ya había caído en Karakura cuando apareció la figura de una mujer vestida con un atuendo negro y una delgada túnica blanca con capucha a la orilla del río. Caminó suspendida en el aire durante algunos minutos para después desaparecer. Urahara se encontraba afuera de su tienda cuando una delgada y alta silueta que se aproximaba lentamente llamó su atención. Una vez que estuvo cerca, se dio cuenta que usaba un shihakusho y una capucha que impedía ver con claridad su rostro, pero pudo reconocer una larga trenza blanca que colgaba por un lado.

\- ¿Amane? – exclamó sorprendido. - ¿Eres tú Amane?

\- Por supuesto que soy yo, Urahara-san – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Acaso esperaba a alguien más?

\- ¡Amane! ¡Esta es toda una sorpresa! – exclamó alegre.

\- ¡Tenía que venir cuanto antes, Urahara-san! – saludó.

\- En realidad no deberías estar aquí, Amane. ¿Qué hay con la Academia?

\- Hice un trato con mi padre y me permitió venir a despedirme de alguien antes de ingresar – dijo con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer en este mundo, Amane?

\- Serán solo un par de horas. Pasaré a ver a Karin y me marcharé

\- Y, ¿no quieres saber cómo está…Kurosaki-san?

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero saber cómo está Ichigo, Urahara-san!

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. El no se encuentra… muy bien, considerando todo lo que ocurrió ayer, Amane – dijo mirándola de reojo. Amane no pudo ocultar su tristeza pero permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Piensas continuar viniendo a este mundo? – preguntó con interés.

\- Por supuesto, Urahara-san. Hay una promesa que debo cumplir, no importa cómo – respondió.

\- ¿Qué te parece entonces si utilizas el senkaimón que tengo abierto de manera constante? Así evitarás que puedan detectar tus visitas a este mundo –ofreció amablemente.

\- ¿Haría eso por mí, Urahara-san? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto, Amane – respondió sonriente.

\- ¡No sabe… cuánto se lo agradezco, Urahara-san! – dijo emocionada.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Amane! No podría simplemente cruzarme de brazos y dejar que las cosas se queden como están – sonrió complaciente.

\- Creo que debo irme o se hará más tarde.

\- De acuerdo. De cualquier manera, ten cuidado Amane. Esperaré tu regreso, ¿está bien?

\- Por supuesto – sonrió. - Nos veremos luego, Urahara-san – dijo mientras salía de la tienda.

Eran las diez de la noche y Amane se encontraba frente a la casa donde solía vivir. Sentía una gran nostalgia por todas las cosas que Karakura representó en su vida y pensó que nunca hubo un sitio donde se hubiera sentido más feliz. Comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar y se encaminó lentamente a la casa de Ichigo. Esas calles le traían tantos y tan bellos recuerdos y esa caminata era como una despedida de todo aquello que había tenido que dejar atrás. Se detuvo unos minutos en la esquina donde conoció a Ichigo mientras evocaba todos y cada uno de los momentos de aquel encuentro. Suspiró al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

La noche era particularmente tranquila, con la luna brillando intensamente. Soplaba una suave brisa y la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo se encontraba abierta. La luz de la luna se filtraba suavemente, iluminando el cuarto. En ese momento, una sombra se deslizó lentamente por la ventana hacia el interior.

Ichigo se encontraba durmiendo vestido sobre la cama y Amane se aproximó para sentarse en el borde, observándolo durante largo rato. – Es increíble, Ichigo – murmuró. – Ni la muerte ha logrado que se apague o mitigue este sentimiento – pensó con una sonrisa. – Puedo decirte que es incluso más fuerte que antes, que soy capaz de sentirlo con más intensidad. – Es… simplemente increíble – sonrió mientras acariciaba su anaranjado cabello.

Se encontraba tan absorta mirándolo que no se dio cuenta cuando Karin entró en la habitación. Se quedó inmóvil cuando vio que había alguien sentado junto a Ichigo. Bajo la luz de la luna reconoció el cabello de Amane.

\- ¿Amane…? – dijo Karin en voz baja mientras se aproximaba a ella.

Amane se volvió sobresaltada. No había esperado que la sorprendieran dentro de la habitación de Ichigo y por un momento, no supo qué decir.

\- ¿Eres tú, Amane? – repitió mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

\- Sí, Karin. Soy yo – respondió sonriendo con ternura.

\- ¿Qué… qué está pasando, Amane? – inquirió. - ¿Por qué… por qué estás vestida así? – preguntó señalando su ropa. - ¿Qué significa ese atuendo, Amane? ¿Acaso… también eres…una shinigami? - su voz se quebró y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Amane la apretó contra su pecho.

\- No llores, Karin. Por favor… no llores – dijo con dulzura. – Es una larga historia, pero en algún momento te la contaré.

\- Te extraño, Amane – sollozó con tristeza. - ¿Volveremos a verte?

\- Claro que nos veremos. Yo… te prometo que vendré a visitarlos, Karin. Lamento no haberme despedido de ti y de Yuzu, pero jamás imaginé lo que pasaría cuando viajé a Tokyo – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Amane?

\- Todo empezó cuando me obligaron a ir a Hueco Mundo. Ahí fue donde descubrí que era una shinigami, Karin. Cuando volví a este mundo, ya estaba condenada a morir. Lo que ocurrió fue simplemente una casualidad que anticipó lo que de cualquier manera iba a ocurrir – dijo con melancolía.

\- ¡Ichi-nii estuvo en ese mundo y no te buscó, Amane! – dijo con enojo. – Si te hubiera traído de regreso eso no habría sucedido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me buscó, Karin! ¡Hizo todo lo que pudo por encontrarme pero no lo logró! Por favor, no lo culpes. Te juro que hizo todo por sacarme de ahí, solo que no fue posible – dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – Ichigo arriesgó su vida para encontrarme, pero era el único que podía salvar Karakura y tenía que hacerlo, no había opción, Karin. Por eso tuvo que dejarme.

\- Yo creí… creí que Ichi-nii no había hecho nada para encontrarte – dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡El jamás me habría abandonado, Karin! Tú lo sabes – dijo con ternura.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Amane? Yuzu y papá te extrañan. Ichi-nii también.

\- Karin, yo debo regresar al mundo al que pertenezco ahora, a la Sociedad de Almas. Pero me las arreglaré para venir los días que solía pasar con ustedes cada semana. Sólo dame tiempo, ¿sí? Yo tendré que ausentarme una temporada pero te prometo que haré lo que sea para venir como solía hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo sonriendo. - Te lo prometo y yo… siempre cumplo mis promesas – dijo con ternura. – Vine porque tenía que verte, porque no pude despedirme de ti ni de Yuzu. Pero necesito pedirte que no le menciones a nadie que me has visto o que estuve aquí.

\- ¡No, no, Amane! No te vayas… no quiero… que te vayas – sollozó y abrazó a Amane fuertemente. Amane sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- Solo prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie, mucho menos a Ichigo. Ese será nuestro secreto, Karin, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Te lo prometo, Amane! ¡Jamás le diré a nadie! – aseguró.

\- Karin… ¿qué te parece si nos vemos el día de mi cumpleaños? Será dentro de algunos meses y no quiero pasarlo sola. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

\- ¡Por supuesto, Amane! – dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Dónde nos veremos?

\- En mi lugar junto al río, exactamente el día de mi cumpleaños, después de tu entrenamiento de futbol.

\- Eso sería como a las cinco – dijo Karin.

\- Entonces a las cinco, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, Amane. ¿Está bien si llevo algo para celebrarlo?

\- Por supuesto, puedes llevar lo que quieras – sonrió con ternura.

\- Está bien - dijo sonriendo.

\- Ahora, será mejor salir de aquí o despertaremos a Ichigo.

\- No quiero que te vayas, Amane. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte?

\- Porque debo regresar, Karin. Pero vendré cada que pueda hacerlo, ¿está bien?

\- Si, Amane. Está bien – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Amane permaneció abrazando a Karin hasta que se quedó dormida. La levantó en sus brazos y la condujo hasta su habitación. Se acercó a Yuzu y la besó suavemente en la frente. – Mi pequeña Yuzu. Te prometo que pronto vendré a saludarte especialmente a ti – dijo con ternura. Salió cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Ichigo. Se quedó helada cuando Isshin apareció frente a ella.

\- ¿Simplemente te irás así, Amane? – preguntó suavemente.

\- ¡Isshin-san! – respondió sorprendida. – No pensé… encontrarlo – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza. – Solo quería saludar a Karin y explicarle por qué me fui sin despedirme.

\- Está bien, Amane. No te preocupes. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías – dijo sonriendo – ¡pero no pensé que te las arreglarías para venir tan pronto!

\- ¿Cómo está Ichigo, Isshin-san? – preguntó.

\- Ha estado encerrado en su habitación, Amane. Pero creo que estará bien, no te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Volverás a visitarnos en algún momento?

\- Por supuesto, Isshin-san. Claro que lo haré. No podría dejar de preparar la cena – bromeó. – Solo me tomará un poco de tiempo, pero claro que lo haré – ofreció sonriendo. – Y ahora, si me disculpa Isshin-san, debo irme.

\- ¿Saldrás por la ventana?

\- Será el mejor pretexto para ver a Ichigo un último instante – dijo suavemente.

\- De acuerdo, Amane. Cuídate y… buena suerte – dijo con afecto, dejando libre el paso hacia la habitación de Ichigo.

\- Hasta pronto, Isshin-san.

\- Hasta pronto, Amane.

Amane entró a la habitación, subió al marco de la ventana y lanzó una última mirada al amor de su vida, de esa vida y de todas las que pudiera haber. Se detuvo un momento y un instante después desapareció en la noche. Minutos más tarde, se encontraba en la orilla del río. Se quedó de pie observando las tranquilas aguas y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran a raudales por sus mejillas.

\- Hasta pronto, Ichigo – dijo. – Cumpliré la promesa que hicimos esa noche. Estaré cuando sea que me necesites aún cuando no puedas verme. Estaré para ti siempre y vendré a este mundo las veces que sea necesario para asegurarme de que estés bien y seas inmensamente feliz – dijo para sus adentros mientras se encaminaba a la tienda de Urahara.

\- Volviste pronto, Amane – dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Si, no pensaba demorar demasiado, Urahara-san. Solo vine a hacer una cita.

\- ¿Una cita?

\- Con Karin. Nos veremos dentro de algunos meses, así que lo veré pronto, Urahara-san.

\- Te veré entonces, Amane.

\- Por supuesto. No faltaría a esa cita por nada del mundo – dijo sonriendo.

\- Ven, te acompañaré al senkaimón.

Despues de unos minutos, se encontraban frente al portal.

\- Cuídate mucho, Amane.

\- Por supuesto, Urahara-san y gracias por todo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos!, no tienes nada que agradecer. Me encanta la idea de ayudarte, Amane – dijo sonriendo.

\- Hasta pronto, Urahara-san.

\- Hasta pronto, Amane – dijo mientras la veía desaparecer en el portal.

* * *

 **Nota especial:**

Esta vez incluí el fragmento de una canción, que para mí es más bien un maravilloso poema.  
Probablemente me encontraba en un momento emotivo escuchando esa canción mientras  
escribía este capítulo, narrando la tristeza de Amane e Ichigo, y simplemente me pareció  
que describía de manera muy especial esa pena. Espero me disculpen pero no pude evitar la  
necesidad de compartir esos versos.

 **Términos utilizados para describir la casa de Amane.**

Genkan: área de entrada tradicional japonesa para una casa. La función del genkan es para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la parte principal de la casa.  
Engawa: pasarela de madera o veranda.  
Ima: espacio de vida o sala de estar.  
Washitsu: cuarto estilo japonés.  
Oshiire: armario.  
Rōka: vestíbulo.  
Shōji: tipo de puerta tradicional japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones.  
Tatami: estera de tejido de paja.  
Tokonoma: cubículo o espacio pequeño elevado donde se cuelgan rollos desplegables, se colocan arreglos ikebana y bonsái.  
Zabuton: futón para sentarse. Cojín rectangular utilizado bajo el zafu.  
Zafu: cojín redondo.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28. Explorando los recuerdos del sonido celestial.**

Al día siguiente a primera hora, Amane fue llevada a la Academia por Kiyone quien, por instrucciones de Ukitake, le indicó la importancia de utilizar a partir de ese momento el apellido de su padre. Al llegar, la condujeron a un enorme salón que se encontraba prácticamente repleto. Amane se acercó a un shinigami sentado frente a una enorme mesa y le explicó la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí. El hombre únicamente la miró de arriba abajo y sin decir una sola palabra, le entregó un papel con un número.

– Es el turno que te corresponde. Puedes sentarte donde quieras y eso, si encuentras algún lugar disponible - explicó. Dicho eso, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Amane se dirigió hacia donde vio un asiento vacío y se sentó a esperar. Después de unos minutos, el hombre que le entregó el turno se levantó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Caminó por el salón repleto y de repente se dirigió a Amane.

\- No me diste tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

\- Amane. Ukitake, Amane.

\- Necesito verificar algo. Ven conmigo.

Amane se levantó y fue detrás de él. El shinigami tomó un enorme cuaderno y comenzó a buscar algo. Súbitamente lo cerró, se levantó e hizo una inclinación.

\- Lamento no haber verificado antes, Ukitake-san. Voy a pedirle que me siga a otro salón.

El hombre, seguido por Amane, se dirigió hacia una puerta que se encontraba al final del enorme salón. Entraron a una habitación de menor tamaño donde se encontraban alrededor de 20 personas. En cuanto entró, todos voltearon a verla. Amane no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda.

\- Puede acomodarse en el lugar que desee, Ukitake-san – dijo el shinigami haciendo otra inclinación. – Le ruego disculpe mi descortesía, se trató de una distracción de mi parte. No es cotidiano recibir al descendiente de un Capitán. Lo lamento – dijo haciendo nuevamente una inclinación. - En un momento la llamarán – dijo entregándole otro número.

\- Gracias. Es usted muy amable – respondió Amane confundida.

No pasaron más de treinta minutos cuando anunciaron su turno. Amane se encaminó hacia la puerta por donde salió el shinigami que anunció su número y entró. Algunas horas después había concluido el examen. Se le indicó que a partir de la siguiente semana, comenzaría su entrenamiento. No dejó de sentir cierto pesar al recordar a Ichigo mientras se dirigía a conocer la habitación donde se instalaría y que compartiría con otras estudiantes.

\- ¡Ichigo! - pensó. No pudo evitar un suspiro al recordar su llamativo y anaranjado cabello. Esa sonrisa que la enloquecía, ese adorable ceño fruncido al que se había habituado. Evocó con nostalgia ese mágico momento durante el crepúsculo, antes de su partida a Tokyo, cuando se miró absorta, embelesada, en esos increíbles y maravillosos ojos que refulgían como los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en ellos. Esos labios que la transportaban al cielo y la hacían experimentar inexplicables y mágicas sensaciones y la indescriptible emoción que le provocaba el simple hecho de verlo. Sintió una espantosa opresión en el pecho y un enorme nudo en la garganta.

– No importa que jamás puedas volver a verme, Ichigo. Yo sí puedo. Cumpliré mi promesa y no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme – pensó decidida. – Yo estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

Poco después se reunía con Kiyone a la entrada de la Academia, para luego dirigirse a su casa.

Era una soleada tarde de sábado, dos días después de su muerte, cuando se realizó el funeral de Amane, al que asistieron varias personas. Ichigo pensó que la mayoría eran amigos y conocidos de Etsu-san, relacionados con el mundo del arte y el académico. Sin embargo, le sorprendió descubrir que varios de ellos eran conocidos de Amane quienes, desde diversos lugares, se dieron tiempo para estar con ella por última vez. Amigos, quizá sería mucho decir, pues algunos solo convivieron con ella por el lapso de un año. No obstante, sus muestras de pena y aflicción eran más que auténticas. Keigo y Mizuiro con quienes, por extraño que pudiera parecer, solía llevarse bastante bien, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Chad e Inoue, quienes se encontraban realmente consternados y tristes, estuvieron presentes también

Etsu-san había dispuesto el día anterior la cremación de los restos de Amane y sus cenizas serían depositadas en el lugar donde ella decidiera finalmente establecerse, si llegaba a hacerlo algún día. Al terminar la ceremonia, mientras todos se retiraban, comenzó la puesta de sol. Ichigo se detuvo a observar por unos minutos el hermoso y mágico espectáculo que parecía estar despidiendo a Amane. Su mente se llenó con el recuerdo del momento en que se despidieron tres días antes y las palabras de Amane mientras contemplaban juntos el ocaso.

"… _Me recuerdan lo efímero que es todo en realidad, incluso la vida. Lo inútil que resulta aferrarse a algo que más tarde o más temprano concluirá... pero también me hacen darme cuenta que la conclusión de algo, no es necesariamente el final, sino el principio de otra cosa completamente diferente a lo que queda atrás… El crepúsculo representa para mí la conclusión de algo pero también la promesa de un nuevo comienzo, dondequiera que éste ocurra…"_

No pudo dejar de pensar con profunda nostalgia que era un final extraño para alguien tan especial y enigmática como Amane. _"…Me gusta pensar que pertenezco a todas partes…"_ parecían susurrarle al oído sus palabras.

– Sí, Amane. Perteneciste a todas partes. Y te fuiste sin haber pertenecido realmente a ninguna – suspiró tristemente.

En el trayecto de regreso a casa, Ichigo no dijo una sola palabra. En cuanto llegaron, se disculpó con su padre y sus hermanas y se encerró en su habitación lo que quedaba del fin de semana.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo pensará Oni-san salir de su cuarto? – comentó Yuzu volviéndose hacia su padre. – Lleva todo el fin de semana encerrado y solo ha bajado para tomar agua.

\- No lo sé, Yuzu. Sabía que le afectaría mucho la muerte de Amane, pero no pensé que lo haría tan profundamente – dijo Isshin.

\- Tal vez las circunstancias en las que murió lo tienen tan deprimido – opinó Karin. - Quizá se siente culpable porque no pudo hacer nada por ella - exclamó con pesar.

\- Pero no fue su culpa, Karin – replicó Yuzu con tristeza.

\- Ya sé que no, Yuzu, pero Ichi-nii es así. Siempre se siente culpable cuando no puede salvar a alguien que él piensa que debe proteger – dijo contrariada.

\- Probablemente porque Amane era muy especial para Ichigo – dijo suavemente Isshin. - Lo fue desde el principio, sólo que le tomó tiempo darse cuenta. Aceptar el hecho de que ya no volverás a ver a alguien tan especial para ti puede resultar muy difícil, Karin – explicó Isshin. – Pero Ichigo estará bien – dijo después de un momento. - Quizá le tome algo de tiempo, pero en algún momento comenzará a disiparse la tristeza que ahora siente y poco a poco volverá a ser el de siempre.

\- Pues espero que así sea – respondió Karin con tristeza.

-Yo también lo espero, Karin – dijo Isshin mirándola fijamente - aunque estoy empezando a creer que no va a ser tan sencillo.

Mientras tanto, en el silencio de su habitación llegaban hasta Ichigo los suaves murmullos de la plática en la sala de la casa. La verdad es que no había tenido el más mínimo deseo de nada. Se sentía completamente devastado.

No es que fuera culpable de la muerte de Amane. Sencillamente ocurrió algo trágico y terrible; no era su culpa ni la de nadie más, que esos infelices la atacaran. Pero no lograba apartar la sensación de culpa que le producía pensar, que Amane seguiría ahí si él hubiera llegado antes… No pudo evitar recordar lo ocurrido aquélla noche. Nunca se dio cuenta de que el hombre al que lanzó contra la pared había querido atacarlo por la espalda y mucho menos que Amane se había interpuesto para que no lo apuñalaran. Tampoco olvidaría el horror y el inmenso dolor que sintió ante la imagen del cuerpo lastimado de Amane.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Amane? ¿Por qué no dejaste que me hirieran? – pensó con pesar. – Yo habría podido sobrevivir. Soy más fuerte y habría tenido más oportunidad – se preguntó. Pero él mejor que nadie conocía la respuesta. Amane la respondió en el momento en que expiró en sus brazos. Ella lo amaba. Todo el tiempo lo amó y jamás dijo nada. ¿Jamás dijo nada? A quién quería engañar. Siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos pero fue más sencillo pretender no darse cuenta. Llegaron a su mente las palabras de Amane cuando ambos confesaron sus sentimientos uno por el otro aquél día, en esa habitación.

 _\- "El simple hecho de que existas me hace inmensamente feliz. No puedo imaginar o pensar en un mundo donde no estés tú."_

La única verdad era que él simplemente le había dado la espalda cuando conoció a Rukia y la había ignorado sin preocuparse por nada más. Reconocerlo verdaderamente le dolía.

El lunes en la escuela como era de esperarse, el tema obligado era la muerte de Amane. Nadie le preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido, aunque Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad e Ishida se acercaron para decirle cuánto sentían lo que había ocurrido, pues él había sido la persona más cercana a ella durante casi un año.

\- Kurosaki, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Amane? – le preguntó Ishida unos días después.

\- En realidad, no quisiera hablar de eso, Ishida – respondió tratando de ocultar su pesar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacía Amane en Tokyo? – preguntó. – A mí me pareció que lucía algo enferma cuando volvió de Hueco Mundo, pero nunca pensé que estuviera tan mal – comentó.

\- El día que estuvo en casa repasando las lecciones simplemente se desvaneció. Papá la revisó y pidió que le practicaran unos estudios para saber si tenía algún problema. Se suponía que le harían esos estudios en Tokyo. Mientras se los hacían, algo sucedió y… ya no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer, Ishida. Yo también pensé que estaba enferma, pero Amane me aseguró que no, que solo había perdido peso - murmuró con pesar.

\- Nada de esto habría ocurrido si no hubieran llevado a Amane a Hueco Mundo. Ella estaría bien de no haber sido por Aizen – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que Amane haya muerto, Ishida? – preguntó confundido.

\- Porque entonces no se habría roto el sello –dijo sin pensar.

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¿Qué sello? – inquirió curioso.

\- Quizá pasó demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. Tal vez si hubiera regresado en el momento que nosotros lo hicimos, ella estaría bien y las cosas no habrían terminado así – dijo apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Ishida? ¿Cuál sello?

\- Lo que trato de decir, Kurosaki, es que ninguno sabíamos que Amane se encontraba en Hueco Mundo, y había cosas demasiado importantes que proteger en ese momento – murmuró resignado, ignorando la pregunta de Ichigo sobre el sello. Decidió cambiar el giro de la conversación al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

\- Eso… no es verdad Ishida – dijo Ichigo inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kurosaki? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Yo… yo sabía que Amane estaba en ese lugar – respondió desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Pero cómo… por qué dices que lo sabías? - inquirió sorprendido.

\- Ulquiorra lo mencionó cuando tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento. Y después… después me lo dijo Grimmjow – respondió cabizbajo.

\- ¡Kurosaki…! ¿Por qué… por qué… no lo dijiste? – preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Y en qué maldito momento se supone que tenía que haberlo hecho? – respondió frunciendo el ceño. – ¡Ulquiorra me dejó muerto! – exclamó. - Cuando abrí los ojos, Inoue estaba en ese lugar curando mis heridas, sólo porque Grimmjow la llevó para sanarme y pelear conmigo. Cuando me recuperé, comenzamos a luchar y durante la pelea me dijo que Amane estaba ahí. Después de eso, llegó el otro… Nnoitra y su amigo… Tesla y estuvieron a punto de matarme otra vez. De no haber sido porque Nel intervino y porque Kenpachi apareció, me habrían asesinado – exclamó molesto.

\- Pero… Kurosaki… después de derrotar a Ulquiorra… Inoue-san curaba mis heridas. ¡Yo pude buscar a Amane una vez que me hubiese recuperado! – exclamó desconcertado. – Pudiste decirme, Kurosaki ¿por qué… no lo hiciste?

\- Yo… lo olvidé, Ishida. Estaba tan preocupado intentando rescatar a Inoue, por proteger a todo el mundo que… simplemente… lo olvidé – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Pero… cómo que lo olvidaste? – inquirió sorprendido. - ¿Acaso no pensaste en lo que podría ocurrirle estando cerca de esos lunáticos? ¿No te preocupó lo que pudiera pasarle? – inquirió exasperado. Por unos instantes guardó silencio. - No, por supuesto que no – continuó. – Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo pregunto – murmuró desalentado. – Tú solo pensabas en proteger a Kuchiki-san. – Pensé que Amane aún te importaba, pero veo que estaba equivocado – lo acusó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que Amane me importaba, Ishida! – exclamó molesto. - ¿Tú qué demonios puedes saber?

\- Era obvio cuánto le importabas tú a ella, Kurosaki. Como también era obvio que a ti solo te preocupaba Kuchiki-san - dijo moviendo la cabeza. - Cuando Amane me dijo que había dejado de importarte yo le dije… que eso no era cierto. Que Kuchiki-san había regresado a su mundo y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero veo que me equivoqué – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Y desde cuando la conocías tan bien? – dijo Ichigo con sorna. - Ella no solía confiar en nadie. ¿Por qué rayos piensas que la conocías? – espetó irritado.

\- Lo mismo me estaba preguntando de ti, Kurosaki. ¿Por qué piensas que la conocías cuando salta a la vista que no sabías nada de ella? No pude entender cómo sabía tantas cosas, pero era evidente que no era una humana común y corriente. Yo estaba seguro que había algo más sobre Amane que ni ella misma sabía... y era cierto – dijo con pesar. - Y aunque pueda sonar extraño, tal vez lo mejor sea que se haya ido. Seguramente estará mejor dondequiera que se encuentre, porque al menos no tendrá que sufrir por el solo hecho de verte.

\- ¿De qué rayos se supone que hablas? – dijo furioso tomándolo por el cuello.

\- Ella sabía muchas cosas, Kurosaki, aparte de las que tú le dijiste y después de su regreso, después de que ella y yo hablamos lo entendí todo.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Sabía del día que Byakuya Kuchiki y Renji estuvieron a punto de matarte, de tu entrenamiento para recuperar tus poderes y que fue justo entonces cuando despertó tu hollow; sabía que se había manifestado durante tu batalla con Byakuya Kuchiki en la Sociedad de Almas y lo atemorizado que estabas cuando volvimos de ese lugar; sabía que ese viaje fue para salvar a Kuchiki-san, así como sabía que ella se quedaba en tu casa cuando regresó para enfrentar a los arrancar – exclamó exaltado. - ¿Cómo crees que se sintió cuando lo supo? – inquirió. – Por eso estaba segura de que no te importaba – dijo sarcástico. Ichigo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y la confusión.

\- Y hay más todavía, Kurosaki, sabía de los poderes de Inoue-san y de Sado-san; sabía que Tatsuki-san podía verte en tu forma de shinigami desde hacía tiempo, conocía exactamente el lugar donde entrenabas con los Vaizaado y se lo dijo a tu padre, para que él encontrara la forma de tranquilizar a tus hermanas, porque ni siquiera te dignaste decirles que te ibas – señaló con ironía. - ¿Acaso sabías eso, Kurosaki? – dijo en tono burlón. Ichigo permaneció atónito mirándolo en silencio.

– ¿Sabías que todo lo averiguó únicamente a través de tu energía y tu presión espiritual? ¿Que podía sentir tus emociones a través de ellas al igual que tu dolor? – lo acusó. – Alguna vez dijiste que la conocías demasiado bien – dijo – pero a mí me parece que jamás te tomaste la molestia de conocerla realmente. Cuando supo que perdí mis poderes, se acercó para preguntarme qué era lo que me pasaba y cómo podía ayudarme, porque sabía que algo me había ocurrido así como sabía que algo grave estaba pasando contigo, Kurosaki. Estaba preocupada por ambos, pero sabía que tú encontrarías la forma de lidiar con tu problema – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste de todo eso? – atinó a preguntar.

\- Amane me lo dijo cuando me preguntó qué estaba sucediendo conmigo – respondió.

\- Pero ¿cómo sabía que te ocurría algo?

\- Porque cuando volvimos de la Sociedad de Almas me dijo que había dejado de sentir mi energía – explicó. – Ojalá alguien alguna vez se hubiera preocupado así por mí y lamento el hecho de no haber tenido el valor de acercarme a ella, independientemente de si tú la frecuentabas o no – acusó contrariado. – Podría entender qué fue lo que ella pudo haber visto en ti, pero jamás entenderé cómo fue que teniéndola a tu lado, no fuiste capaz de ver en realidad quién era ella, Kurosaki – dijo decepcionado, mientras retiraba de su cuello la mano de Ichigo, cuya presión se había ido aflojando poco a poco. - Esa es la razón por la que creo que, dondequiera que Amane se encuentre, seguramente estará mejor – dijo con tristeza, mientras se alejaba lentamente. – No sé cómo hiciste para que se enamorara de ti, Kurosaki, pero es obvio que no lo merecías.

Ichigo se quedó estático donde se encontraba, sin atreverse a decir ni hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué desde que conoció a Amane tenía la sensación de que algo se le escapaba respecto a ella? De hecho, la consideró extraña desde el principio, esa fue la razón por la que se acercó a ella. Cierto, descubrió cosas maravillosas respecto a Amane durante el tiempo que compartieron juntos, pero nunca desapareció esa sensación de que había algo extraño en ella y en algún momento eso pareció quedar en el olvido.

Pero lo lastimaba profundamente darse cuenta que otros, parecían saber muchas cosas respecto a ella que él desconocía, cuando se suponía que era él quien la conocía mejor que nadie. Pero no era algo que pudiera reprocharle a Amane, ella siempre había estado ahí y aunque le pesara reconocerlo, Ishida tenía razón, nunca se tomó la molestia de conocerla realmente y si en algún momento hubo oportunidad para hacerlo, simplemente la desechó para dedicarse única y exclusivamente a su trabajo de shinigami y a Rukia. Desde que la conoció, todo giró en torno a ella al grado de olvidarse de Amane. ¿Habría algo más por descubrir? Probablemente ya nunca lo sabría.

Unos días después, Etsu-san se presentó en la casa de los Kurosaki. Había decidido mudarse a Tokyo y antes de partir quería entregarle a Ichigo algunos efectos personales de Amane.

\- ¡Etsu, es un placer saludarte! – dijo Isshin gratamente sorprendido.

\- Igual para mi, Isshin – dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a manera de saludo.

\- Pero, pasa por favor – dijo apartándose de la puerta para dejarla entrar.

\- Te lo agradezco – dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba a la casa.

\- ¿Gustas tomar algo? – ofreció cortésmente.

\- No es necesario, Isshin, estaré solo un momento. De hecho, debo agradecer lo que hiciste por mi hija. Gracias a ti, supe que había desaparecido – dijo con pesar. – Algo por lo que siempre estaré en deuda contigo – exclamó. – Además, no reconocí con oportunidad tu gentileza hacia Amane y el cariño que recibió de ti y de toda tu familia; jamás podré compensarte por ello, pero te estaré por siempre agradecida – expresó con sinceridad.

\- No tienes que agradecérmelo, Etsu. Para nosotros era un regalo tener la compañía de Amane y nuestro cariño por ella era profundo y verdadero – dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero por favor, toma asiento – le ofreció señalando la sala. - Si me permites, llamaré a Ichigo – dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Después de unos minutos, bajó acompañado por Ichigo.

\- Etsu-san – dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación.

\- ¡Ichigo! Agradezco que hayas bajado. Lamento molestarte de forma por demás inesperada, así que seré breve – dijo dirigiéndose a él. Comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su cartera y después de unos instantes, extrajo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro.

\- Amane habría querido que conservaras esto – dijo mientras le extendía la bolsa. - Era una de las cosas que más amaba y atesoraba – comentó mientras Ichigo extendía la mano para recibir el pequeño paquete. - Es extraño, considerando que nunca sintió particular interés por las cosas materiales.

Ichigo tomó la pequeña bolsa que le extendían con cierto titubeo, sin saber si extraer el contenido frente a Etsu o dejarlo para después, cuando se encontrara a solas.

\- Puedes ver el contenido en este momento si lo deseas, Ichigo – lo animó con una sonrisa.

Ichigo extrajo el delicado guardapelo de filigrana de oro blanco de Amane. Al abrirlo, aparecieron frente a él dos pequeñas fotografías. La imagen de la tapa era una fotografía del rostro de Ichigo, observando a alguien con una cálida, tierna y profunda mirada; sus hermosos ojos color ámbar brillando con la intensidad del sol reflejado en sus pupilas; sus anaranjados y suaves cabellos flotando con la brisa, y sus labios con esa característica sonrisa de triunfo que aparecía cuando pensaba o hablaba sobre las cosas en las que había terminado por salirse con la suya.

La imagen del fondo del guardapelo, era una fotografía de Ichigo y Amane juntos, tomada en ese lugar junto al río donde ella solía leer por las tardes. Era una foto donde Ichigo besaba gentilmente la frente de Amane, con las manos sobre las mejillas de ella y las de Amane apoyadas suavemente sobre su pecho, ambos con los ojos cerrados y con los cabellos mecidos por el viento. Al verlas, Ichigo sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos.

\- Ella solía usarlo todo el tiempo ¿sabes? Era algo así como su "tesoro". Creo que solo se separaba de él para dormir. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría conservarlo, pero... si no es así, puedes disponer de él como desees – murmuró con tristeza.

\- Etsu-san, yo… -balbuceó, sintiéndose herido.

\- Hay un par de cosas que pienso deberías tener. Cosas que la ligaban a ti; que concernieron a ambos y que no considero apropiado conservar para mí. Además, me traen dolorosos recuerdos de una época que prefiero olvidar. - Por otro lado – continuó - no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte la amistad y el cariño que le brindaste a Amane. Jamás podré compensarte por ello, Ichigo, pero siempre te estaré profundamente agradecida - dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Etsu-san, por favor… espere – pidió. - Todo esto… también es muy difícil para mí. Yo… ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo qué decir, tan solo que… lo siento – dijo inclinando la cabeza. - Lamento que Amane se haya ido; que lo haya hecho en la forma en que lo hizo; yo… habría dado mi vida para protegerla y no pude hacerlo. Lamento no haber podido evitar el dolor que está sintiendo, Etsu-san - expresó con profundo pesar. - Si debe haber un culpable en todo esto… - comenzó a decir con desesperación mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Basta! Por favor, Ichigo… basta – lo interrumpió suavemente. – Deja por favor de buscar culpables… donde no los hay – exclamó con cansancio. - Lo que le ocurrió a Amane fue simplemente el trágico resultado de la casualidad. No fue tu culpa nada de lo que sucedió – exclamó. - Amane nunca fue más feliz que desde el día que te conoció. ¿Cómo puedes suponer que te culpe por ello? – sonrió. Se volvió, tomó una caja y se la entregó.

Ichigo recibió y abrió la caja y se encontró con la inseparable bolsa de lona de Amane, los blocks de dibujo, la cámara y el trípode, fotografías, algunos lienzos enrollados, un álbum muy grueso, bellamente empastado y una hermosa caja de madera de cerezo conteniendo un cuaderno forrado con una suave piel, con un broche que se aseguraba en la pasta superior para evitar que se abriera. Parecía ser un diario.

\- ¿El diario de Amane? ¿De verdad piensa Etsu-san que tengo derecho a conocer sus secretos? - se preguntó. - ¿Lo habrá leído antes de entregármelo? No. La sola idea es completamente absurda - pensó.

\- Etsu-san yo… no sé qué decir – dijo inclinando la cabeza.

\- No tienes que decir nada, Ichigo. Todo esto te pertenece – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas. – Y ahora, si me disculpan, debo irme – dijo dirigiéndose a ambos. – Aún me espera un largo trayecto hacia Tokyo y prefiero realizarlo cuando todavía es temprano.

\- Por supuesto, Etsu-san – dijo Isshin levantándose para acompañarla a la puerta.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, Isshin-san, Ichigo – dijo haciendo una leve inclinación.

\- Que tenga un buen viaje, Etsu-san – le deseó Ichigo, sintiendo un extraño vacío en el pecho, mientras su padre acompañaba a Etsu a la puerta. Cuando se hubo ido, tomó la caja que le habían entregado y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, comenzó a revisar el contenido. Los lienzos enrollados eran unos estupendos retratos de él hechos por Amane. En uno de los blocks, había dibujos de lugares que le eran familiares, como la tienda de Urahara, el parque donde aparecieron por primera vez los arrancar, el lugar donde lo había dejado Grimmjow al desaparecer con Tousen y la bodega de entrenamiento con los Vaizaado.

Había pequeños dibujos de otras personas relacionándolas con cada lugar, Yoruichi, Renji, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, el propio Urahara y una cara demasiado familiar. Era Ichigo, pero a diferencia de sus ojos color ámbar, la esclera era completamente negra, con el inconfundible color amarillo de sus pupilas; pero lo que más llamó su atención era lo había dibujado frente a uno de los ventanales de su casa. ¿Cómo sabía Amane quién era él? Ella jamás había visto nada relacionado con su hollowficación, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

Otro de los dibujos que llamó su atención fue el lugar donde había estado a punto de morir tratando de evitar que se llevaran a Rukia. Era exactamente el mismo, solo que, a diferencia de los demás, únicamente aparecían en el piso grandes manchas de sangre en el lugar donde había quedado tendido Ishida y el lugar donde él estuvo moribundo, ambos marcados con su nombre y el de Uryuu.

Se recostó sobre la cama, con los brazos por debajo de la nuca. Deslizó una mano hacia su bolsillo y sintió un pequeño bulto. Recordó el guardapelo que Etsu-san le había entregado. Extrajo la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y lo sacó con cuidado. Recordó que Amane comenzó a usarlo unos días después de su cumpleaños y de que tomaran esas fotografías, el día que le dijo que deberían tener una cita. Era una joya exquisita y llamaba mucho la atención, por lo que constantemente los compañeros de clase hacían preguntas sobre ese objeto. Jamás permitió que nadie lo abriera… ni siquiera él. Con mucha delicadeza, lo abrió.

Se quedó contemplando largo rato las fotografías. Pareciera que Amane quería llevarlas siempre cerca de su corazón. El nunca imaginó lo que escondía ese guardapelo. Esas imágenes traían a su mente momentos muy felices y únicos al lado de ella, y también muy hermosos, como el que quedó capturado en esa foto de él besando la frente de ella. Recordó que en aquel momento le había prometido que siempre la protegería y que jamás permitiría que estuviera sola. No cumplió ninguna de las dos. Suspiró profundamente y cerró el guardapelo.

Por último, tomó el diario y comenzó a hojearlo evitando detenerse a leer. Tenía la sensación de que estaba invadiendo lo más profundo de los pensamientos y del corazón de Amane. Jamás podría haber estado más cerca de ella. Llamó su atención una página donde aparecía nuevamente un pequeño dibujo de la manifestación del hollow. Continuó hojeando hasta encontrar una página donde hablaba del día que él estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Renji y Byakuya; del día que conoció a Urahara-san y su conversación con él.

\- "… _En ese instante, un último y espantoso espasmo atravesó mi pecho hasta la espalda. Mi vista se nubló por el dolor. Ichigo está en problemas, pensé y me levanté como pude pensando que debía ir a ayudarlo, así que salí de la casa intentando seguir el rastro de su energía. Corrí por varias calles bajo la lluvia, mientras el rastro se iba haciendo más y más débil al igual que el dolor. Al fin llegué a una desierta calle y vi varios charcos de sangre que se diluían con el agua. Corrí a donde estaban y descubrí que era la sangre de Ichigo, pero ¿a dónde se había ido? Con toda esa sangre, el no podía haberse ido por su propio pie. Alguien debió llevárselo. ¿Dónde estás Ichigo, por favor, dónde estás?, pensé desesperada. Intenté seguir el rastro de energía que quedaba y comencé a correr hasta llegar a una tienda. "Tienda de Urahara" decía un letrero en el frente. Dudé un poco pero tenía que ver a Ichigo así que me armé de valor y llamé a la puerta. Unos minutos después, un hombre con un extraño sombrero a rayas abrió…"  
_

\- ¡Amane conocía a Urahara-san! ¡Ambos se conocían! - exclamó sorprendido. - ¿Por qué Urahara-san no me lo dijo? - se preguntó.

Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar aquélla noche. El dolor que experimentó cuando Byakuya lo hirió fue tan espantoso que nunca supo cómo fue que no murió en ese instante. ¿Cómo había podido suceder algo como eso? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar cuántas veces Amane tuvo que pasar por lo mismo. Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi, Byakuya, los arrancar… Ulquiorra. Era una lista interminable de batallas y oponentes con los que estuvo a punto de morir.

\- ¿Cómo pudo soportar todo eso, sola, sin decirle a nadie? - pensó con pesar. Parpadeó varias veces y continuó leyendo.

"… _Es algo tarde y la tienda está cerrada. Será mejor que vuelva mañana, dijo mientras se volvía para entrar y cerrar la puerta. Cuando le pregunté dónde estaba Ichigo, el hombre se detuvo y me dijo que no lo conocía. Eso terminó de disipar mis dudas. Ichigo se encontraba ahí. ¿Dónde está Ichigo?, le pregunté otra vez. Sé que él está aquí. Sólo necesito saber que él estará bien, le supliqué. Dijo que se llamaba Kisuke Urahara y me invitó a entrar. Me preguntó quién era yo; cuando se lo dije y me miró, pareció sorprendido. Dijo que había sido por el color de mi pelo pero estoy segura que mintió. Me dijo que Ichigo estaba ahí y se recuperaría y me preguntó si quería verlo; yo le dije que no deseaba que él supiera que estaba ahí, que solo se preocuparía y no debía hacerlo. Urahara me llevó a otro aposento…"_

"… _En cuanto deslizó la puerta vi a Ichigo acostado sobre un futón en el centro de la habitación e inmediatamente corrí a su lado. Su torso y hombros estaban cubiertos con vendas pero estaba tan pálido y frío. ¡El chico de mi vida estaba casi muerto! ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué?, pensé con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué te hicieron, Ichigo? ¿Cómo pudo alguien lastimarte de esta forma? Lo único que pude hacer fue tomar una de sus manos y besarla suavemente una y otra vez mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Deseaba con todo mi corazón poder quedarme a su lado pero cuando despertara solo se preocuparía y se confundiría al verme ahí, así que después de unos minutos, solté su mano y la acomodé sobre las mantas; no pude evitar besarlo. Te amo, Ichigo. Por favor, sé fuerte, ¿quieres?, le dije al oído, con la esperanza de que pudiera escucharme..."_

\- ¡Amane estuvo ahí conmigo! - dijo sorprendido. El había sentido esa calidez dentro de sí, como en un sueño; el suave toque de unas manos y unos labios, pero nunca imaginó que había sido ella. En ese momento, recordó su conversación con Ishida. Amane se había enterado de cosas a través de su energía y su presión espiritual. Podía sentir sus emociones y su dolor y lo que acababa de leer lo confirmaba. Por otro lado ¿a qué se refería Ishida con un sello?

\- ¿De qué sello estaba hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – se dijo mientras llegaba a su mente esa parte de la conversación.

\- "… _Yo estaba seguro que había algo más sobre Amane que ni ella misma sabía... y era cierto... Seguramente estará mejor dondequiera que se encuentre, porque al menos no tendrá que sufrir por el solo hecho de verte. Ella sabía muchas cosas, Kurosaki, aparte de las que tú le dijiste y después de su regreso, luego de que hablamos lo entendí todo..."_

\- ¿De qué hablaron Ishida y Amane? – se preguntó intrigado. Súbitamente algo cruzó por su mente.

– Un momento… – dijo mientras se sentaba de un salto. - ¿A dónde se supone que van todas las personas cuando mueren? ¡A la Sociedad de Almas! – recordó. – ¡Amane está en la Sociedad de Almas! – pensó emocionado. - Pero… no puedo ir a buscarla, no sin mis poderes. Y no volveré a recuperarlos nunca más – recordó con impotencia. – ¡De qué rayos sirve que sepa dónde estás, princesa si no puedo ir a buscarte! – murmuró. – Y aún si lograra encontrarte, no me recordarías – pensó desolado. - ¿Por qué, Amane? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – exclamó mientras una dolorosa opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar. Aizen, su padre e Ishida, sabían algo sobre Amane, pero ¿qué era? ¿Urahara-san sabría algo? Definitivamente, tendría que ir a verlo.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29. Descubriendo los secretos del sonido celestial.**

Algunos días después de haber descubierto que Amane conocía a Urahara, Ichigo decidió visitarlo.

\- ¡Kurosaki-san! Esta es una verdadera sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde tienda? – exclamó cuando vio a Ichigo frente a él.

\- ¡Urahara-san! Necesito tratar un asunto contigo.

\- ¿Uhhh? Eso me suena a problemas, Kurosaki-san. Entremos – dijo mientras se encaminaba a la parte de atrás de la tienda seguido por Ichigo.

\- Urahara-san, ¿tú sabías de la existencia de Etsu y Amane Koizumi? – inquirió.

\- ¡Oh!, directo al punto, como siempre – dijo cubriendose el rostro con el abanico.

\- Deja de jugar y contéstame.

\- Mmm… ¿por qué tendría que conocerlas? – dijo con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Por favor Urahara-san! – exclamó con fastidio. – Fuiste tú quien me dijo a qué se refería Aizen con lo de "el sonido celestial".

Urahara guardó silencio un momento. ¿Cómo supo que conocía a Amane? Era obvio suponerlo, de otra forma no estaría ahí. Ese había sido un error de su parte pero nunca imaginó que Kurosaki-san recordaría algo que había ocurrido en un momento como el de entonces.

\- Simplemente conocía el significado de esa palabra, Kurosaki-san – respondió en tono casual. – Pero eso no significa que conociera a Amane Koizumi – añadió con seriedad.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Urahara-san! ¿De qué otra Amane podría haber estado hablando Aizen? – inquiró serio. – Tratándose de mí, no podía estar hablando de alguien más. No podías saber a quien se refería a menos que conocieras a Amane y su relación conmigo – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh… está bien Kurosaki-san, pero primero déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué este repentino interés en Amane…Koizumi? Quiero decir, sabía que ustedes dos se conocían pero resultaba claro que tu apego estaba en otro lado.

\- Porque Amane… era muy importante para mí – respondió.

\- ¡Oh…! Comprendo, aunque… nunca lo mencionaste – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

\- No tenía porque hacerlo, Urahara-san – reconoció.

\- Entiendo.

-¿Cómo sabías que nos conocíamos? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó. Sabía la respuesta pero tenía que conocer la versión de Urahara para tratar de entender algunas cosas.

\- Lo supe por ella – respondió mirándolo.

\- ¿Cómo es que te dijo algo así?

\- Porque Amane estuvo aquí – reveló.

\- ¿Ella estuvo aquí? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó.

\- Mmm… no recientemente, eso es obvio.

\- ¡Con mil demonios, Urahara-san! ¿Cuándo? – preguntó irritado.

\- ¡No te enfades, Kurosaki-san! - exclamó y guardó silencio un momento. ¿Debía decirle? Bueno, en ese momento ya no había razón para ocultarlo.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró resignado. - Ella estuvo aquí muchas veces, Kurosaki-san Su único interés era asegurarse de que tú estabas bien. La primera vez que vino a este lugar fue el día que estuviste a punto de morir intentando evitar que llevaran a Rukia-san de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas.

\- Pero ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Ella conocía mis actividades como shinigami porque podía ver espíritus y porque en algún momento yo le revelé algunas cosas, pero ¿cómo pudo saber que yo estaba aquí?

\- Ella dijo que se guió por tu energía – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Pero ella no podía sentirla! – exclamó con asombro.

\- ¡Yare, yare, yare!, nunca deja de sorprenderme tu falta de sentido común, Kurosaki-san.

\- Ay, por favor – dijo en tono de fastidio.

\- ¿Me dejarás explicar? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Está bien - resopló.

\- La noche que Byakuya Kuchiki y Renji Abarai casi te asesinan, Amane estuvo en ese lugar. Después de que atendiera las heridas de Ishida-san y se fuera a casa y de traerte a mí tienda, Amane llegó a ese sitio. Y por supuesto, vio toda la sangre que derramaste Kurosaki-san. Ahí fue capaz de detectar tu energía y la siguió hasta aquí.

\- Pero, nunca me lo dijo… ¡y tú tampoco Urahara-san! – lo acusó.

\- ¿Y por qué tenía que decírtelo, Kurosaki-san? – preguntó con extrañeza. - Ella me pidió que no lo mencionara. Además, estabas tan comprometido con tus deberes hacia Rukia-san, que difícilmente me hubieras escuchado.

\- Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo supo del lugar donde estuve a punto de morir?

\- Eso es algo que aún no he podido entender y me temo que no hay una científica explicación para ello. Me imagino que sus profundos sentimientos hacia ti, Kurosaki-san, el hecho de conocer tu energía y experimentar tu dolor, hicieron que percibiera el momento en que empezó a salirse de control. Pudo sentirlo a una gran distancia y eso es mucho decir – dijo sorprendido.

\- Pero… no entiendo, Urahara-san, ¿cómo podía conocer mi energía? Yo dejé de frecuentarla algún tiempo después de que Rukia me traspasará sus poderes.

\- Cierto, Kurosaki-san. Pero esa es justamente la clave. Cuando Rukia-san te traspasó sus poderes, tu energía despertó con fuerza y Amane la sintió, ya que poseía… cierto nivel de energía espiritual. Lo supo todo el tiempo. Quizá dejaste de frecuentarla pero pasaban mucho tiempo dentro del mismo salón de clases. Por eso la conocía.

\- Urahara-san, ¿a qué te referías con experimentar mi dolor? – preguntó.

\- A lo que me refería con experimentar tu dolor es que ella podía sentirlo cuando… resultabas herido… Kurosaki-san. Y desafortunadamente… yo no pude encontrar la forma de ayudarla – dijo con pesar.

\- Es que no entiendo, ¿cómo pudo suceder algo así? ¿Cómo pudo soportar algo así? ¡Y jamás dijo nada! ¡Nunca me dijo nada! Estuve a punto de morir tantas veces… y ella… – dijo con pesar.

\- No pensó que deberías saberlo, Kurosaki-san – admitió con seriedad.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios pensaría tal cosa? ¿Por qué prefirió callar y ocultarme todo? – preguntó enojado.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que hubieras hecho? Ella no quería ser una molestia para ti, Kurosaki-san y tu actitud hacia ella confirmaba lo que pensaba, así que hizo lo que creyó que era correcto - explicó con frialdad. Ichigo guardó silencio. Urahara tenía razón.

\- Pero vino hasta aquí y... ¿no pensó en quedarse?

\- Vino hasta aquí para saber cómo estabas y para conocer las razones por las que te encontrabas así – lo interrumpió. - Solo quería asegurarse que estabas vivo y a salvo. Amane deseaba estar a tu lado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, Kurosaki-san. De hecho, estuvo contigo unos momentos, pero no podía soportar la idea de verte en ese estado; lo único que no quería era confundirte más ni causarte más problemas de los que ya tenías.

\- ¿Problemas? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué clase de problemas? – inquirió molesto.

\- ¡Sí, problemas! – exclamó irritado. - Estabas moribundo, preocupado hasta la médula por la suerte de Rukia-san, desesperado por saber cómo llegar a la Sociedad de Almas y sin tus poderes; en el estado en que estabas, no entiendo cómo pensabas lidiar con el hecho de que Amane hubiera aparecido aquí y la forma en que lo había hecho. Resistir la necesidad de estar a tu lado fue lo mejor que pudo hacer – aseveró de forma tajante.

-¿Pero por qué todo mundo está empeñado en que Amane no me importaba? ¡Pareciera que todos están conspirando para hacerme sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento! – le reprochó a Urahara.

\- Pues si te importaba tanto Kurosaki-san, lo ocultabas muy bien – dijo con cierto sarcasmo. - En fin, esa fue la primera de muchas ocasiones en las que estuvo aquí para saber de ti. Me llama la atención el hecho de que sabía muchas cosas considerando que solo se guiaba por tu energía. Ella supo de tu primera visita a la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a Rukia-san; de los problemas con tu hollow y tu entrenamiento con los Vaizaado; de las batallas con los arrancar cuando vinieron por primera vez a este mundo y de tu viaje a Hueco Mundo para rescatar a Inoue. ¡Sabía todo! – exclamó. – Mmm… tal vez debí contratarla como mi asistente – dijo pensativo. - Tenía mucha facilidad para discernir las cosas más complejas.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que ella estaba en Hueco Mundo? – preguntó.

\- Tus hermanas encontraron las cosas de Amane en el río. Isshin-san percibió la energía de Amane y la de un arrancar y habló conmigo. Pensamos que el único que podía haber enviado uno era lógicamente Aizen.

\- ¿Y por qué pensaste que quería utilizar a Amane para hacerme daño?

\- Porque era obvio que Amane estaba enamorada de ti, Kurosaki-san. Probablemente Aizen quería utilizar eso para asegurarse de detenerte, en caso de que no le resultara la artimaña de la supuesta traición de Inoue-san.

\- ¿Pero cómo pudo saber Aizen sobre mi relación con Amane?

\- Lo ignoro. El se valía de muchos medios para obtener información. Desconozco cómo supo de ella y lo que sentía por ti – explicó y guardó silencio. Después de unos momentos en los que pareció pensar en algo continuó. - Y a todo esto ¿tú cómo supiste que ella estaba en Hueco Mundo? No tenías forma de saberlo, Kurosaki-san y yo no tuve manera de informártelo – inquirió con interés.

\- Me lo dijeron… durante las batallas. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow me lo dijeron.

\- Mmm… entiendo – dijo pensativo. ¿Grimmjow dices? Y, ¿por qué o cómo fue que te lo dijo?

\- Porque quería obligarme a utilizar el poder de mi hollowficación y yo me negaba a hacerlo. Primero me provocó con la herida que le causó a Rukia, después con lo que supuestamente le hicieron a Inoue y finalmente con lo que pretendía hacerle a Amane – dijo inquieto. – ¿Y si realmente le hicieron algo, Urahara-san?

\- No, Kurosaki-san, no hay razón para pensar eso – dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. - Además, Aizen se ha ido y lo que sea que pretendía, definitivamente no pudo conseguirlo – concluyó.

\- Urahara-san ¿quién estuvo buscándola en Hueco Mundo?

Urahara guardó silencio. Si le decía que diversos grupos enviados por Ukitake, podría preguntar la razón de tanto interés en una simple humana.

\- Al parecer algunos grupos de shinigamis, mientras se restablecía el orden en Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki-san, pero no lo sé con exactitud – dijo.

\- Pero ¿quién le dijo a la Sociedad de Almas que Amane estaba ahí? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Mientras realizaba los preparativos para la batalla en el invierno, le hice saber al Gotei 13 que Inoue-san no era una traidora, sino que había sido secuestrada por órdenes de Aizen para obligarte a ir a Hueco Mundo. Se convencieron de ese hecho cuando les informé que otra joven humana amiga tuya, había sido secuestrada días después de la desaparición de Inoue-san. Cuando admitieron que todo era un plan urdido por Aizen para quitarte del camino, además del hecho de que eras el único que no estaba bajo la influencia de su shikai, decidieron enviar ayuda a Hueco Mundo. Esa fue la razón de que viajaran Kenpachi, Byakuya, Kurotsuchi y Unohana-san con los demás a ese lugar.

\- Entiendo – dijo. – Pero tengo la sensación de qué había algo más acerca de Amane. Siempre pensé que había algo extraño en torno a ella, su madre y su vida; sobre su capacidad para ver espíritus.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Kurosaki-san? – inquirió ocultando su curiosidad.

\- Por todo, Urahara-san. ¿Cómo podía sentir mis emociones o el dolor que me provocaban las heridas? ¿Cómo pudo saber todo lo que me has dicho, guiándose solo por mi energía? Eso no es algo usual para un ser humano común y corriente – señaló desconcertado. - Además, está lo del sello – aventuró mirando de reojo a Urahara, quien ocultó su expresión de sorpresa tras el abanico.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso del sello, Kurosaki-san? – preguntó con curiosidad. - ¿Cuál sello?

\- Alguien me mencionó algo sobre un sello que no se habría roto si no hubiesen llevado a Amane a Hueco Mundo. Que el culpable de que ella hubiera muerto era Aizen – dijo pensativo.

Urahara guardó silencio. ¿Cómo supo y quién le dijo sobre el sello? De continuar así las cosas, no pasaría mucho antes de que Kurosaki-san terminara por descubrir todo. Saber la verdad solo conseguiría hacerlo sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía. Ojalá pudiera decirle pero… no existía una razón para hacerlo porque el no volvería a ser un shinigami nunca más.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa este asunto, Kurosaki-san? Amane se ha ido y todo terminó – dijo en tono serio.

\- Porque ambos sabemos que ella está en alguna parte del Rukongai, en la Sociedad de Almas, Urahara-san – aseguró mirándolo fijamente.

Urahara sólo lo miró sin decir nada. Era obvio que en algún momento Kurosaki-san llegaría a esa conclusión. Después de todo, el sabía muchas cosas sobre la Sociedad, había sido un shinigami y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo recordara, aunque no pensó que lo haría tan pronto. Isshin-san ya se lo había advertido.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Urahara-san? – dijo de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Por… por supuesto – dijo sobresaltado.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Aizen antes de quedar completamente sellado?

\- Mmm… claro que lo recuerdo, Kurosaki-san. También estuve ahí – respondió con mirada inquisitiva. - ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- ¿Por qué crees que dijo que si lograba ver a Amane otra vez, la perdería nuevamente? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro, Urahara-san? ¿Acaso sabía algo sobre Amane que yo desconocía? – preguntó con aire pensativo. - ¿Crees que podía ver… el futuro? – preguntó con cierto titubeo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no podía ver el futuro! – respondió mirándolo asombrado. - ¿Por qué piensas eso, Kurosaki-san?

\- Es que… lo dijo con tal seguridad… – expresó desconcertado. – Si como él dijo, el hogyoku cumplía la voluntad y los deseos de quienes estaban cerca… tal vez el deseó que todo esto ocurriera – murmuró con pesar.

Urahara no supo qué responder. No se suponía que Kurosaki-san consideraría confiables en algún momento las palabras de Aizen. Llevar a Amane a Hueco Mundo había sido una simple moneda al aire. En aquél momento, no había tenido la menor idea de si Amane podría servir para sus planes, pero una vez que descubrió quién era, supo con exactitud lo que ocurriría si ella lograba dejar ese lugar, así que su última advertencia definitivamente había sido deliberada y completamente fundada. Y aparentemente Kurosaki-san había estado meditando sobre un indicio que nadie había previsto.

\- Creo que la única certeza que Aizen tenía era que Amane permanecería en Hueco Mundo, porque estaba seguro de su victoria, Kurosaki-san; pero al final, considerando sus palabras, seguramente sabía que eventualmente la Sociedad la encontraría. Lo demás fue una simple saeta al aire esperando lograr con ello herirte, sembrar dudas en ti y confundirte, eso fue todo – expresó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de la mente de Ichigo.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? A mí me pareció que estaba demasiado seguro de lo que decía – dijo con pesar. Después de una pausa continuó. – Aún puedo sentirla, Urahara-san. Tengo la sensación de que ella no se ha ido del todo, que de alguna manera, continua conmigo – dijo con melancolía.

\- Kurosaki-san, quizá lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como están – dijo Urahara. - Amane se ha ido y nada hará que regrese. Es lamentable todo lo ocurrido, pero es momento de continuar tu vida como cualquier ser humano normal. Aún si tu teoría de que Amane se encuentra en algún lugar en el Rukongai fuese cierta, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Por alguna razón sus caminos se separaron, Kurosaki-san y el resultado nos dice que no había forma de volverlos a unir – afirmó con cierto pesar.

\- Urahara-san, tal vez nuestros caminos se hayan separado, pero eso no significa que no se volverán a encontrar – dijo con determinación. – En algún momento también moriré y terminaré en la Sociedad de Almas como cualquier espíritu ¿no es así? – dijo sonriendo. Urahara sólo lo miró sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Creo que debo irme – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Cuídate, Kurosaki-san. Y no lo olvides, es mejor vivir tu vida normalmente – dijo con tono serio.

\- No lo olvidaré, Urahara-san. Por supuesto que no lo olvidaré.

Lentamente transcurrieron los días. Aunque lograba disimularlo con cierto éxito, Ichigo se sentía profundamente triste. Por un lado, añoraba su vida como shinigami y echaba de menos la presencia de Rukia; pero por otro, extrañaba profundamente a Amane, y todas las preguntas sin respuesta que ocupaban sus pensamientos no ayudaban en nada.

Quien solía hablar de ella con cierta frecuencia era Tatsuki. Le pareció extraño al principio ya que hasta donde él sabía, no habían sido realmente cercanas, pero después del incidente con Ishida, en realidad ya no sabía qué pensar. Ese día a la salida de la escuela, Tatsuki se acercó para caminar con él hacia su casa.

\- ¡Hai, Ichigo! ¿Cómo estás? Hacía días que no coincidíamos a la salida.

\- ¡Hai, Tasuki! Es difícil coincidir cuando te pasas todo el tiempo entrenando – respondió tratando de parecer normal.

\- Mantenerse activo es una buena manera de apartar pensamientos tristes, Ichigo – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

\- En eso tienes razón – respondió sin emoción.

\- Ichigo… ¿qué fue lo que realmente le pasó a Amane? Es difícil creer que algo se complicó mientras le hacían unos estudios de rutina.

\- Yo… no lo sé, Tatsuki. Eso fue lo que nos dijo Etsu-san – respondió.

\- ¿Y tú en realidad crees eso, Ichigo? – lo inquirió sorprendida. – El día de su funeral te veías… realmente impactado. Como si hubieras presenciando algo terrible y te costara trabajo apartarlo de tu mente. En realidad, no sabría describirlo porque nunca te había visto así.

\- No se trata de lo que yo crea, Tatsuki. Eso fue lo que sucedió según Etsu-san. Amane era demasiado frágil y al parecer estaba enferma, quizá por eso no soportó esos estudios rutinarios.

\- Bueno, me imagino que tendré que creerte… a menos que estes empezando a ocultar cosas como lo hiciste anteriormente – dijo con suspicacia. Ichigo desvió la mirada. - Lo ves, Ichigo. Seguramente estás ocultando algo.

\- Es que… en realidad fue algo terrible, Tatsuki – dijo sin poder ocultar su pesar. – Etsu-san me pidió que no lo mencionara, pero… por favor no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Inoue ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Ichigo?

\- El día que Amane murió, había regresado de Tokyo. Yo quedé de verla a la salida de la estación a las nueve pero el tren llegó quince minutos antes. Amane salió a esperarme y unos infelices la atacaron.

\- ¡Ichigo! Pero ¿no se te ocurrió llegar tarde, verdad? – dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Tatsuki! – exclamó con sorpresa. - Estaba en perfecto tiempo pero… no sabía que el tren había llegado antes. Cuando crucé frente a un oscuro callejón, no muy lejos de la estación, la escuché gritar. Esos malditos querían… hacerle daño, Tatsuki. Corrí a ayudarla y golpeé a uno. Cuando estaba peleando con el otro, el que golpee primero intentó apuñalarme pero… Amane se interpuso y la apuñaló a ella – dijo afligido. - Cuando me di cuenta, habían huído ambos y solo tuve tiempo de correr a sostenerla, pero… ya era tarde.

\- ¡Eso fue… realmente horrible, Ichigo! - exclamó con espanto. - ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a Amane algo así? – dijo con pesar. - Ella era simplemente... genial, gentil y tierna. No entiendo por qué tenían que pasarle cosas tan terribles siendo como era. Es tan… triste – murmuró. - Amane solía decir que tal vez a las personas extrañas como ella solían pasarle cosas extrañas – comentó con aflicción. - ¿Pero… acaso no se defendió? Lo poco que sabía de karate pudo haberle ayudado – preguntó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que se defendió, Tatsuki! – la miró desconcertado. - Y eso le costó que le fracturaran un brazo, pero era tan frágil y había adelgazado tanto…

\- En serio, no te reconozco Ichigo – respondió mirándolo. – Tú no eres así. ¿De verdad crees que porque Amane podía parecer vulnerable en realidad lo era? Me parece entonces que no la conocías tan bien como se suponía, Ichigo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Tatsuki? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. – Tú no la conocías.

\- Quizá no como tú pretendías conocerla, pero si lo suficiente para saber que ella no se rendía fácilmente. Nunca lo hizo a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Y tú como puedes saber eso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Porque fuimos compañeras en la clase de karate. A pesar de que en un principio le costaba trabajo, nunca se daba por vencida – recordó sonriendo. – No importaba cuántas veces fallara, continuaba intentándolo una y otra vez con una energía y un entusiasmo que siempre me sorprendían – dijo con suavidad. – Me recordaba a ti, Ichigo – se rió.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo creció tu amistad con ella? Si mal no recuerdo, no cruzaban más allá del saludo.

\- Por favor, Ichigo. Quizá en un principio fue así. No era tan sencillo acercarse a Amane. No sé cómo lo hiciste tú casi desde el principio, porque siempre se mostraba tan fría y distante… pero desde que ingresó a las clases de karate pude conocerla mejor. Era genial tenerla como compañera. Y también desde aquel día… en el parque.

\- ¿El día en el parque?

\- El día que lastimaron a Chad y a Orihime – respondió recordando aquél momento.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día, Tatsuki? – preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad.

\- Después de que desaparecieron esos arrancars Amane esperó hasta que desperté. De toda la gente que se encontraba ese día en esa zona del parque, fui la única que sobrevivió. Así que cuando tú, Orihime y Sado desaparecieron, ella se quedó a mi lado hasta que desperté y me llevó a casa – recordó. - Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le pregunté qué estaba haciendo allí ni cómo fue que sobrevivió. Ella se veía tan consternada y asustada, pero sobre todo angustiada. Creo que vio todo lo que ocurrió. En ese entonces me di cuenta de lo gentil y dulce que era.

\- ¿Dices que ella vio todo? – preguntó.

\- Estoy segura que antes de perder el conocimiento, la vi correr hacia a ti cuando ese monstruo te golpeaba.

El corazón de Ichigo dio un vuelco. ¡Había sido Amane quien distrajo a Yammy y se aproximaba a él cuando Yoruichi la detuvo! Solo que no pudo verla claramente por la sangre que cubría su rostro. ¿Qué estaba ella haciendo ahí? Cuando le preguntó a Yoruichi y a Urahara-san, dijeron que no sabían quién era.

\- Por cierto, fuiste tú quien la buscó cuando dejó de asistir a clases ¿no? ¿Por qué decidiste ir a buscarla, Tatsuki? Nunca habías hecho eso por alguien más, de no ser por mí o por Inoue – inquirió cambiando el tema.

\- Porque Amane nunca faltaba aunque estuviera enferma o lastimada; yo… estaba preocupada de que algo más pudiera haberle ocurrido, de que otra vez estuvieran sucediéndole cosas… - súbitamente guardó silencio.

\- ¿Y por qué rayos Amane iba a estar lastimada, Tatsuki? ¿Que estuvieran sucediéndole qué cosas? – inquirió deteniéndose y sujetándola por un brazo. Tatsuki dudó por unos momentos. - ¡Contéstame, Tatsuki! – exigió.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Se suponía que tú la conocías mejor que nadie! ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas nada? – espetó molesta, liberando su brazo. - ¡Ah, claro! ¿Cómo se supone que ibas a saberlo si estabas tan ocupado con Rukia? – exclamó airada.

\- ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver Rukia?

\- Muchas veces pensé que eras un tonto, pero nunca creí que tanto. Estabas tan ocupado con Rukia que cómo ibas a darte cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Amane – lo acusó molesta. - ¿Por qué le hiciste pensar que te importaba, Ichigo? ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en un cretino?

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

\- Amane estaba enamorada de ti – respondió.

\- Eso ya lo sabía, porque yo… también lo estaba de Amane… es simplemente que… estaba confundido, Tatsuki – dijo bajando la mirada. - Cuando viajé a la Sociedad de Almas para evitar que la ejecutaran, pensé que sentía por Rukia algo más que amistad – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Estabas confundido? – lo miró con asombro. – Pero… qué fácil ¿no? ¿Y no pudiste decírselo a Amane? Pensó que te habías enamorado de Rukia, y que sólo sería un estorbo para ti.

\- Tatsuki, por un momento pensé que sentía algo por Rukia y quise decirle a Amane que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos, pero… cuando quise hacerlo todo se complicó – se defendió. - Cuando me di cuenta, nos habíamos distanciado y ya no pude encontrar el momento. Fue cuando ocurrió lo de Inoue y después lo de Aizen – admitió con tono de cansancio.

\- Pues debiste buscar el momento, Ichigo – le reclamó. - A Amane le ocurrían cosas; cosas de las que te habrías enterado si verdaderamente te hubiera importado. Simplemente la hiciste a un lado y no te preocupó nada más, y ella tuvo que soportar todo sola ¿entiendes?, completamente sola – dijo con pesar. – Yo… no sabía cómo ayudarla, así que pensé que lo único que podía hacer era estar al pendiente de ella.

\- ¿Pero de qué cosas estás hablando? – preguntó preocupado. – Por favor, Tatsuki, necesito saberlo – pidió.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas saberlo, Ichigo? Amane ya no está. No importa lo que hagamos, ella no volverá – dijo con tristeza.

\- Porque… necesito saber que más ignoraba sobre ella. Incluso Ishida sabía más cosas sobre Amane que yo – confesó con tristeza. – Por favor, Tatsuki, es solo que… necesito saber ¿comprendes? – pidió con una mirada llena de pesar.

\- De acuerdo, Ichigo, te lo diré. Cuando tú resultabas lastimado o herido en tus batallas, ella podía sentirlo y aparecían leves contusiones en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? – exclamó con los ojos desorbitados. – Yo creí… pensé que… yo supe que podía sentir mi dolor pero… no sabía… yo… no lo sabía, Tatsuki – dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza y una desagradable opresión en el pecho le impedía respirar.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si ni siquiera te acordabas que Amane existía, Ichigo?

\- Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó desconcertado.

\- Ella me lo dijo, tonto. Alguna ocasión saliendo de las clases de karate caminamos juntas a su casa. Estuvimos un rato conversando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre tú y ella y sobre algo que vimos una noche en la calle. Una pelea entre tú y uno de esos tipos con máscaras extrañas. Cuando te fuiste de ese lugar, me acerqué a Amane porque estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le pregunté qué era lo que le ocurría porque estaba pálida y sudando frío. Fue cuando me dijo que podía sentir tu dolor y me enseñó algunas contusiones. Pero también… había otras marcas – murmuró. - Le pregunté que desde cuando le estaba ocurriendo eso y me dijo que todo había comenzado el día del aniversario de la muerte de tu mamá, Ichigo, pero que las contusiones habían empezado a aparecer cuando ocurrió lo del parque.

\- Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? – dijo afligido.

\- No lo sé, Ichigo, pero yo estaba aterrada de que algo grave pudiera ocurrirle.

\- Pero dices que tenía otras marcas, ¿qué clase de marcas, Tatsuki?

\- Yo… me imagino… supongo que se debían a lo mismo – dijo nerviosa, recordando súbitamente la promesa que le hizo a Amane.

\- Dime la verdad, Tatsuki ¿de qué marcas estás hablando? – inquirió en tono serio.

\- Ichigo, Amane no quiso decírmelo. Lo único que sé es que alguien… la lastimó. Al principio pensé que tal vez… habías sido tú… pero ella lo negó.

\- ¿Pero como se te ocurrió que yo podría haber lastimado a Amane? – preguntó asombrado.

\- Bueno… yo pensé por un momento que quizá… habían llegado algo lejos, considerando que te comportabas de forma inusual desde que la conociste y de que algo pasaba entre ustedes; pero… aunque ella no quiso reconocerlo, estoy segura que alguien…- comenzó a decir y guardó silencio mirando a Ichigo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué, Tatsuki, alguien qué?

\- Que alguien… había abusado de ella – dijo con tono sombrío.

Ichigo palideció al escuchar eso. Simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así a Amane?

\- Pero ¿no te dijo nada? – inquirió ansioso.

Tatsuki lo miró en silencio mientras recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Amane. Ella se había ido, era cierto pero, ¿tendría entonces algún sentido decirle a Ichigo lo que Amane le confió? Pero él era su amigo y le dolía profundamente verlo así, triste, confundido y lleno de remordimiento. ¿Ayudaría en algo decirle la verdad? Además ¿no lo había recriminado ella a él por ocultar las cosas?

– En ese momento, lo único que me dijo fue que algo extraño ocurría contigo, y que estabas buscando la forma de lidiar con ello, pero… - dudó un momento. ¿Ichigo le creería? Lo que estaba a punto de decirle iba a sonar completamente absurdo.

\- ¿Pero qué, Tatsuki? – preguntó impaciente.

\- Me dijo que alguien… o algo la visitó durante algunas noches – reveló desviando la mirada. – Y había sido quien la lastimó, pero que no había ocurrido nada más.

\- Pero ¿quién se supone que la visitaba?

\- Ichigo… - hizo una pausa. Después de un momento exhaló profundamente y continuó – de acuerdo, Amane me hizo prometer que no te lo diría pero lo haré – dijo mirándolo. – Ella me dijo que habías sido tú pero que… no eras tú. Ichigó la miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué rayos significa eso, Tatsuki? – inquirió irritado.

\- Amane dijo que era otro Ichigo… ¿cómo lo llamó?... – dijo tratando de recordar – ¡el Ichigo Oscuro!, – exclamó – eso es, dijo que ese Ichigo Oscuro estaba dentro de ti y que la había visitado porque la vió a través de tus recuerdos.

Ichigo palideció y sintió que el piso se deshacía bajo sus pies. - ¡No, no! – pensó desesperado. – ¡Ese maldito bastardo! – maldijo para sus adentros. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Los dibujos de Amane, lo que le dijo Urahara-san respecto a que ella sabía de su hollow y…

\- Lo único que puedo decirte es que creo que todo empezó cuando iniciamos el tercer semestre, porque los primeros días, llegó con un labio terriblemente lastimado – la voz de Tatsuki lo sacó súbitamente de sus pensamientos. - Cuando le pregunté, dijo que se había golpeado con la alacena, pero estoy segura que mintió porque esa herida parecía más una terrible mordida – afirmó.

Ichigo la escuchaba asombrado y confundido. Recordó en ese momento que Amane llevaba unas banditas en el labio y cuando sus miradas se encontraron solo atinó a desviar la suya. - Me encontraba tan preocupado por lo que le había ocurrido a Inoue… que no pensé que el golpe contra una alacena fuera más importante – recordó con remordimiento.

\- Cuando la vi la semana siguiente, después de lo ocurrido en el parque, pensé que algo le había pasado durante el fin de semana porque lucía más pálida que de costumbre; se veía cansada y con ojeras – dijo tratando de recordar. – Días después de que desapareciste durante un mes, fue cuando hablamos de lo que te estoy diciendo – añadió pensativa.

\- ¿Cómo demonios no me di cuenta si estábamos en el mismo salón? – se reprochó en silencio. - ¿Qué otros secretos guardabas, Amane? – pensó. - ¿Por qué cada cosa que estoy descubriendo que ignoraba de ti me hace sentir más miserable?

\- ¿Te dijo algo más? Quizá… estaba enferma – preguntó con cansancio.

\- Tal vez, pero a mí me pareció extraño. Por eso la busqué cuando comenzó a faltar a clases, Ichigo, porque pensé que quizá algo le había sucedido – dijo con pesar. – Nunca imaginé que se la habían llevado al mismo lugar al que llevaron a Orihime.

\- Yo… simplemente no sé qué decir, Tatsuki. Ignoraba todo lo que me estás diciendo. Quizá si realmente me hubiera preocupado por ella… - guardó silencio on momento - pero parece que ya es demasiado tarde ¿no es cierto? – dijo con ironía.

\- Ichigo, no tiene ningún caso que continues culpándote. Amane se preocupaba demasiado por ti y no habría querido verte así; esa es la razón por la que me hizo prometer que nunca te lo diría. Ella sólo quería que fueras feliz así que ¿por qué no lo intentas? Creo que esa sería la mejor manera de recordarla y de hacerle ver, dondequiera que esté, que no se preocupó en vano y que verdaderamente ella fue importante para ti - dijo tratando de confortarlo.

\- Quizá tengas razón, Tatsuki - sonrió. - Trataré de tener presente lo que acabas de decir.

\- Tengo que irme, Ichigo - se despidió Tatsuki. – Espero que pronto encuentres las respuestas que buscas y vuelvas a ser el de siempre – dijo sonriendo y continuó su camino a casa.

\- ¿Qué más tendré que descubrir de Amane por otras personas? – pensó Ichigo con tristeza. Se suponía que ella era lo más importante para él y con el paso de los días se daba cuenta de que desconocía muchas cosas. Se habían hecho la promesa de estar ahí cuando fuera que el otro lo necesitara y sin embargo, él no había estado para ella. Si él hubiera estado cerca, tal vez nada de eso habría sucedido.

\- ¿Acaso todo esto tendrá algo que ver con lo que dijo papá sobre la condición de Amane? – pensó preocupado mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su casa.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30. Descubriendo el oscuro secreto del sonido celestial.**

En el Seireitei había causado revuelo la noticia de que Jyuushirou Ukitake, Capitán de la División 13, tenía una hija. Ukitake se había limitado a poner al tanto A Kiyone y Sentarou de la existencia de Amane antes de su llegada al Seireitei y no había entrado en más detalles. La instrucción que ambos recibieron de su parte fue que no debía mencionarse el apellido Koizumi frente a nadie. El apellido que Amane llevaría a partir de ese momento sería Ukitake.

A Rukia le informó en forma privada ese asunto, una semana después de que Amane ingresó a la Academia sin mencionar, por obvias razones, su anterior apellido. Ukitake sabía que Rukia no dejaría de comentarlo con Byakuya y por supuesto, con Renji Abarai quien seguramente se encargaría de diseminar entre sus amigos el nombre de Amane Ukitake. En realidad nadie, excepto Kiyone y Sentarou, la conocía personalmente ni la había visto. Sabía que sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que Rukia y Amane se encontraran, pero quizá Rukia ni siquiera recordara que la había conocido en el mundo humano y mucho menos que solía ser amiga de Ichigo-kun.

\- Tal vez debería organizar una reunión para presentarla, Capitán – sugirió Rukia. - Considero que sería apropiado que al menos los Capitanes y Tenientes la conozcan – aconsejó cortésmente.

\- Probablemente sea una buena idea, Rukia – coincidió Ukitake. - Pero tendré que pensarlo y por supuesto, platicarlo antes con mi hija – comentó. – No gusta de… ¿cómo decirlo…? socializar demasiado – dijo con cara de resignación.

\- ¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de conocerla, Capitán? – preguntó Rukia emocionada. Tenía en una gran estima a Ukitake y saber que tenía una hija la había sorprendido al principio para posteriormente llenarla de una gran alegría por él, pues considerando su estado de salud, eso significaba que al menos podría gozar de la presencia de un familiar muy cercano dentro del Seireitei.

\- Quizá en algún momento aparezca por aquí para visitarme, Rukia – dijo. – Aunque suele ir a casa a descansar en cuanto sale de la Academia. En realidad soy yo quien debe ir a visitarla - dijo riendo.

\- ¿Ya se encuentra en la Academia? ¿Desde cuándo ingresó? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Durante la tercera semana de enero.

\- Me imagino que debe haberlo logrado con relativa facilidad – dijo sonriendo.

\- Al parecer lo logró sin mayor problema – dijo con sencillez. – Habrá que esperar a ver sus avances.

\- Seguramente conseguirá graduarse antes de los seis años reglamentarios, considerando quién es su padre – señaló con orgullo.

\- Te lo agradezco, Rukia, y esperemos que así sea – respondió Ukitake sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo Capitán, si no hay algo más, creo que debo retirarme – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

\- Por el momento, es todo. Que tengas un magnífico día – se despidió.

\- Gracias, Capitán – dijo Rukia mientras salía de la habitación.

La única persona a quien Ukitake le confió las circunstancias alrededor de la aparición de Amane fue a su inseparable amigo Shunsui Kyōraku, Capitán de la División 8.

\- Esto ha sido toda una sorpresa, Ukitake – dijo Kyōraku con asombro mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto al lado de Ukitake.

\- Para mí también – respondió sonriendo.

\- Me refiero a que… nunca dijiste que sintieras algo por Etsu – dijo mirando a la distancia. – Aunque… era verdaderamente hermosa – recordó sonriendo inclinando su kasa con un dedo. – No era difícil sentirse atraído por una mujer como ella - dijo con un suspiro.

\- Era más que hermosa, Kyōraku – señaló Ukitake inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. – Etsu era… todo – murmuró con ternura.

\- Pero… jamás mencionaste nada sobre ella… - comentó Kyōraku mirando a Ukitake de reojo.

\- Porque no había nada que mencionar – respondió suavemente cerrando los ojos. – Jamás le habría pedido compartir su vida con un enfermo – dijo con pesar.

\- Mmm... a mí me parece más bien que compartieron algo más – dijo Kyōraku, sonriendo con picardía. – Tal vez debiste permitirle a Etsu tomar esa decisión – añadió después de un momento. – Era obvio todo lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por ti con solo pedirlo.

\- ¿Cómo podría haberle pedido algo así? He pasado toda mi vida enfermo y pensé que sería egoísta atarla a alguien condenado a morir en cualquier momento. Etsu habría aceptado sin pensar en las consecuencias pero yo... no podía hacerle eso – respondió con melancolía.

\- Y al parecer aprendió bien como tomar las decisiones de otros – comentó serio.

\- Si, parece que así fue – dijo tratando de sonreír.

\- Y ¿cómo fue que te enteraste de la existencia de…? – preguntó curioso cambiando el tema.

\- Amane – lo interrumpió sonriendo con ternura al pronunciar su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de…Amane?

\- Lo supe por Etsu. La desaparición de Amane fue la razón por la que tuvo que revelarme su secreto. De otra forma, estoy seguro que nunca me hubiera dicho nada – expresó con cansancio y se quedó pensativo unos momentos. – A veces me preguntó si en realidad existe el destino, Kyōraku – dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en la distancia. - Si de una u otra forma, sin importar las decisiones que tomemos, terminaremos cumpliendo algo que ya está establecido de antemano o si todo es simplemente el resultado de la casualidad – continuó.

\- Mmm… ¿por qué lo dices? - preguntó.

\- En el mundo humano conoció a Ichigo-kun… y de todas las personas de las que pudo enamorarse en ese mundo, tuvo que hacerlo precisamente de él – dijo Ukitake volviéndose hacia Kyōraku. – Conocerlo y relacionarse con Ichigo-kun la condujo finalmente a la Sociedad de Almas, a su verdadero hogar y a mi lado – dijo asombrado.

\- ¿En serio? Esa es una enorme y extraña coincidencia – dijo pensativo. - ¿Y cómo fue que terminó en Hueco Mundo?

\- La secuestraron poco después de que Inoue-san desapareciera. Al parecer, Aizen pensó que podía utilizarla en contra de Ichigo-kun – dijo sin emoción. - La familia de él la buscó cuando dejó de ir a visitarlos y de presentarse en la escuela, descubrieron algunas de sus cosas cerca del río que atraviesa Karakura e Isshin-san identificó la energía de Amane y de un arrancar. Se lo dijo a Urahara, dedujeron que había sido obra de Aizen y Urahara se lo comunicó a Etsu – explicó. - A mí me contactó a través de Yoruichi. Cuando lo supe, envié algunos hombres a buscarla aunque no pudieron encontrarla, pero los mantuve en ese lugar para continuar su búsqueda aún cuando la Sociedad retiró a todos los shinigamis de Hueco Mundo. Casi un mes después de la derrota de Aizen, Amane apareció nuevamente en el mundo humano y Urahara me contactó.

\- Aizen Sousuke… causó demasiados problemas a demasiadas personas – dijo con fastidio. – Me imagino que cuando Amane regresó al mundo humano, comenzó lo inevitable.

\- Desafortunadamente – manifestó con pesar. - Me encontré con Etsu en su casa una semana después del regreso de Amane y fue cuando la conocí ¡No sabes lo emocionado y nervioso que estaba cuando la tuve frente a mí! – dijo con entusiasmo. – Fue una sensación que no puedo describir. Pero el pesar que me causó tener que decirle que tendría que dejar todo lo que conocía y amaba no lo había experimentado antes.

\- ¿Y Yama-jii ya está al tanto de todo? ¿Sabe quién es la madre de Amane? Etsu está considerada aún como una criminal…

\- Eso es algo que… olvidé mencionarle – dijo con una sonrisa. – Cuando comprendió que lo que había ocurrido con Amane también era responsabilidad de la Sociedad, fue suficiente para él saber que soy su padre y no puso objeción a que ella permaneciera aquí, a mi lado.

\- ¡Ukitake, creo que te estás convirtiendo en un excelente mentiroso! – exclamó con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Yo no mentí, se trató simplemente de una pequeña omisión de mi parte – se justificó con expresión inocente. – Él jamás preguntó y tampoco me dio oportunidad de aclararlo.

\- Espero conocer pronto a Amane – comentó Kyōraku sonriendo.

\- Kyōraku… - dijo pensativo y guardó silencio un momento - tú serías el último a quien le presentaría a mi hija.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Ukitake! Yo sería incapaz de mirar a Amane de una forma diferente a como lo hago con Nanao-chan - bromeó con una sonrisa perversa. - Para mí, sería también como una hija - se defendió con expresión de ingenuidad.

\- Tú serías incapaz de mirar a ninguna mujer como una hija - se rió Ukitake. - Creo que es hora de irnos - dijo mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar.

\- Ahhh... - bostezó. - Creo que tienes razón. Además, llegó la hora de tomar una siesta - respondió desperezándose; se levantó con agilidad y después de alcanzar a Ukitake se alejaron del lugar platicando animadamente.

Los días pasaban con normalidad y Amane poco a poco se iba habituando a su vida en el Seireitei. No obstante, sentía la necesidad de buscar un lugar especial, como el que encontró en Karakura junto al río, para poder relajarse y pensar, y aunque ya habría tiempo para hacerlo, echaba de menos poder estar completamente sola, alejada de todo y de todos. Respecto a los rumores que corrían, estaba demasiado habituada a ese tipo de situaciones así que consideraba que no tenía sentido prestarles mayor atención. Para Ukitake resultó realmente un alivio, porque le preocupaba la forma en que podrían llegar a afectarla, algo que afortunadamente no ocurrió.

Quien no pudo contener su curiosidad por conocer Amane Ukitake fue precisamente Renji Abarai. Lo único que había podido averiguar después de una exhaustiva vigilancia sobre la rutina diaria de Kiyone, era donde se encontraba la casa que habitaba Amane. Kiyone visitaba el lugar tres veces por semana para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Una vez que Renji lo supo, acercarse a Amane cuando regresaba de la Academia, no le resultó difícil después de montar guardia durante algunos sábados en diferentes horas de la mañana, en una calle cercana a la casa.

Y esa mañana de finales de marzo todo su esfuerzo rindió frutos. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana vio aparecer lo que a él le pareció era un ángel. Una alta, delgada y delicada joven, tan blanca como la más pura nieve de invierno, con una túnica blanca sobre el shihakusho negro y con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de la túnica que le impidió apreciar su rostro. El problema ahora sería cómo abordarla.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – se preguntó. - ¿Me aparezco, la saludo y eso es todo? – pensó para sus adentros mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza. – Tal vez sólo deba pretender que nos cruzamos casualmente por la calle y saludarla – se dijo. – ¡Nah! Aquí voy a ver qué sucede – murmuró y se dirigió hacia ella. Amane caminaba apresuradamente, con la cabeza baja, tratando de pasar desapercibida y no se dio cuenta en qué momento chocó contra Renji o él chocó contra ella; perdió el equilibrio y cuando estaba a punto de caer, Renji la sostuvo por el brazo. Amane levantó el rostro sobresaltada.

\- ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! – se disculpó Renji apenado mirando los ojos verdes más maravillosos que hubiera visto en toda su vida. – No era mi intención…

\- No hay cuidado – lo interrumpió Amane gentilmente. – Yo debí ser más cuidadosa, lo lamento – dijo mientras se enderezaba con rapidez; al momento de hacerlo, la capucha se deslizó de su cabeza. Renji pensó que verdaderamente estaba frente a un ángel, con el cabello peinado como si fuera una blanca corona sobre su frente, adornando el rostro más hermoso y delicado que hubiera visto, unos labios exquisitos y ese hermoso corte en su barbilla por demás adorable.

\- ¡Oi! ¿No te lastimé? Suelo ser un poco distraído y en ocasiones algo torpe – dijo en tono afable mirándola a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes… - empezó a decir Amane cuando notó la insignia en su brazo. – Lo lamento. No había visto su insignia hasta este momento, Teniente – dijo ligeramente ruborizada.

\- Renji. Abarai, Renji – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor, disculpe mi falta de respeto, Teniente – dijo inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! – exclamó. - Es… solo una insignia, no tienes que ser tan formal – dijo apenado, rascándose la cabeza sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué más decir.

\- Así lo exigen la reglas, Teniente – dijo mirándolo.

\- Deberían hacer algo con esas tontas reglas – dijo frunciendo el ceño. – Puedes decirme Renji – dijo extendiendo la mano. Amane extendió la suya pero cuando Renji vio esa blanca y delicada mano, de largos y finos dedos, dudó entre estrecharla o besarla. Al final, sólo atinó a estrecharla fuertemente.

\- Amane. Ukitake, Amane, Teniente Abarai – dijo suavemente.

\- ¿La hija del Capitán Ukitake? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Así es, Teniente. Pero será más sencillo si sólo me dice Amane – dijo sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo… Amane – sonrió nervioso.

\- Bien, creo que debo irme. Si me disculpa, Teniente, estoy muy cansada y sólo deseo llegar a casa.

\- Permíteme acompañarte, Amane – ofreció cortésmente.

\- No tiene que molestarse, Teniente. Estoy a unos cuantos pasos – comentó.

\- Yo insisto – dijo sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó Amane resignada mientras comenzaba a caminar. Renji la siguió de inmediato. Unos minutos después, estaban en la entrada de la casa.

\- ¡Es una bonita casa! – comentó sorprendido.

\- Es bastante cómoda y eso es en realidad lo que importa – comentó.

\- Espero verte nuevamente, Amane.

\- Me imagino que en algún momento volveremos a vernos, Teniente – dijo con una sonrisa. – Ahora si me disculpa, de verdad necesito descansar.

\- Claro, Amane, por supuesto. Creo que es momento de retirarme – dijo extendiendo nuevamente la mano.

Amane la estrechó con suavidad y retirando su mano rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras. Se detuvo un momento y volviéndose hacia Renji se despidió.

\- Hasta pronto, Teniente Abarai.

\- Hasta pronto, Amane – respondió Renji con una enorme sonrisa y dando media vuelta, se alejó.

Amane esperó hasta que lo vio desaparecer. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se volvió, abrió la puerta corrediza y entró en la casa. Ella recordaba perfectamente quien era ese hombre alto con tatuajes, de largo cabello rojo recogido en una cola de caballo. Era uno de los shinigamis que fueron al mundo humano a enfrentar a los arrancars después de su primera aparición en el parque. El shinigami de rojos cabellos que se hizo pasar por estudiante cuando Rukia apareció por segunda vez a la vida de Ichigo. Después de ese día, no resultó extraño encontrarlo los sábados con cierta regularidad. No sabía si se trataba de una casualidad pero no deseaba llamar la atención de nadie, y mucho menos de alguien tan cercano a Rukia. Si llegaban a verse, seguramente no la recordaría pero no sentía el menor deseo de averiguarlo, así que tal vez debería ir pensando en cómo alejarlo.

En Karakura había caído la noche e Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación, recostado en su cama. No podía alejar de su mente la conversación que había tenido con Tatsuki días antes y aunque había tomado la decisión de no leer el diario de Amane necesitaba encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que rondaban su mente. Tenía que saber que había hecho ese hollow y en particular, necesitaba saber por qué su padre pensaba que él era responsable de lo que fuera que le había ocurrido a Amane.

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo y tomó el diario, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo. El no tenía alguna memoria de Amane estando bajo la influencia de su hollow y tal vez en esas páginas encontraría la respuesta. Se detuvo en una donde aparecía un pequeño dibujo de la manifestación del hollow a manera de marcador y después de pensarlo un momento, comenzó a leer.

" _Lunes, Septiembre 1 - …Mi madre ha tenido que salir de viaje y estoy completamente sola... Desde que regresó de su viaje a la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo se ha mostrado indiferente y distante conmigo. No tiene idea de cuánto me duele, pero lo veo muy preocupado, incluso angustiado ¿qué será lo que ocurre con él? Además, durante las clases, me di cuenta que continua transformándose en shinigami ¿por qué continuará haciéndolo?..._

… _Después de ir a mi habitación para dormir, comencé a sentirme muy inquieta. Sentí un escalofrío que me sacudió de pies a cabeza. Cuando por fin logré conciliar el sueño, algo me despertó. Me levanté de un salto de la cama y me acerqué al ventanal de mi dormitorio. No había nada, pero podía sentir la extraña energía oscura que percibí, mezclada con la de Ichigo, los primeros días de las vacaciones de verano, cuando él se marchó sin despedirse._

 _Me dirigí a la cocina y escuché un ruido. Me acerqué al ventanal lentamente y por una rendija observé el exterior. Seguramente seguía dormida y estaba soñando porque Ichigo en persona estaba en el jardín, dirigiéndose al ventanal de mi habitación. Eché un vistazo al reloj de pared y vi que eran casi las doce._

 _\- ¿Ichigo aquí, a esta hora? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? ¿Estará lastimado? ¡Tal vez necesita ayuda! Cuando pensé en ello, corrí a la puerta trasera que da al jardín para encontrarlo. No había terminado de abrirla cuando la empujaron violentamente. Di un salto hacia atrás._

 _\- ¿Ichigo, eres tú? – pregunté sobresaltada. Nadie respondió. - ¿Ichigo, qué tienes?- volví a preguntar. Me respondió después de un momento pero esa… no era la voz de Ichigo._

 _-Vine a hacerte una visita – respondió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mí. Yo continué retrocediendo._

 _-¿A hacerme una visita? ¿A esta hora? – le respondí tratando de calmarme._

 _-¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿Acaso no estás desesperada por verme? –dijo de manera burlona._

 _\- ¡Ichigo! ¿Por qué hablas así? – dije mientras trataba de alcanzar el apagador de la estancia. Al fin lo logré y encendí las luces. Cuando por fin pude verlo no podía creerlo. Era Ichigo, todo en él era ¡Ichigo! pero… algo había pasado con sus hermosos ojos. Eran completamente negros, sus pupilas eran de un escalofriante color amarillo y brillaban intensamente. La expresión de su rostro me dio miedo... sonreía de un modo que me sobrecogió. Súbitamente ya estaba a mi lado, sujetándome y sacudiéndome por los brazos._

 _-¿Quién te dijo que encendieras la luz? ¿Acaso… tienes miedo? – preguntó sarcástico. - ¿No has deseado cada día tenerme aquí, frente a ti? ¿O es que de verdad disfrutas tanto estar sola?_

– _¡Ichigo, suéltame, me haces daño! – exclamé desconcertada._

– _¿En realidad quieres saber lo que es hacerte daño? - dijo rechinando los dientes. – Yo sé que Ichigo suele pensar en ti. Suele pensar en cuánto le gustas – sonrió. - Viéndote ahora… a mí también me gustas – dijo acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla. Yo no pude articular una sola palabra. Estaba sorprendida, atemorizada y completamente confundida. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Ichigo? – pensé._

 _\- Tal vez tu recuerdo se vea empañado por el de la shinigami, pero a veces… cuando te mira en la escuela… piensa en ti - continuó. - Y cuando lo hace, puedo ver con claridad sus pensamientos… y sus recuerdos, y algunos me parecen… interesantes – murmuró insinuante mientras deslizaba lentamente un dedo sobre los botones de mi pijama. Yo solo pude cerrar los ojos tratando de ignorar lo que decía._

 _\- No sabía lo que había en las memorias de Ichigo antes de que yo apareciera, hasta que tu imagen surgió una vez, flotando en su mente. Después comenzó a emerger con más fuerza hasta que pude ver uno de esos recuerdos claramente. Por eso estoy aquí, para continuar lo que el tonto de Ichigo no pudo terminar – dijo de una forma que me dio escalofríos._

 _En ese momento me apretó fuertemente contra la pared. Me cubrió la boca con una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarme bruscamente con la otra. Traté de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero solo pareció divertirse. Sujetó mis manos con las suyas y las pasó detrás de mi espalda. Pensé en gritar pero… ¡era Ichigo! Si acudía alguien en mi auxilio, lo metería en problemas._

 _No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero definitivamente era algo muy malo y yo… solo quería ayudarlo. Tenía que pensar en alguna forma de lidiar con eso pero… ¿Y si me lastimaba? ¿Y si intentaba hacerme algo? Yo sé que Ichigo nunca haría nada para dañarme, pero… quien me hablaba… no era él. No pude pronunciar ni una palabra. Solo abrí los ojos asustada y se rió de una manera que me estremeció. Sujetó mis muñecas con una de sus manos mientras con la otra desabotonaba lentamente la blusa de mi pijama y deslizaba un dedo sobre mi pecho._

– _Tienes una piel tan suave como la seda – murmuró. - Ichigo nunca te tocó así, ¿verdad? Yo lo sabría – aseguró. - Pero si sé que le gustó lo que tocó por encima de tu ropa… aquél día. Y hueles tan bien… Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi cuello con suavidad. Se quedó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Ver esos ojos me hizo empezar a temblar._

 _-¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Acaso no quieres saber todo sobre él? Por si no lo has notado, yo también soy Ichigo – sonrió de manera siniestra. - En realidad, no somos el mismo pero soy parte de él. ¿Acaso yo no te gusto "princesa gélida"? Súbitamente me soltó y se apartó de mí. Yo temblaba de pies a cabeza sin saber qué hacer._

 _-Tal vez mañana vuelva a visitarte. Será interesante pensar en lo que podremos hacer – me advirtió._

 _Cuando me di cuenta, ya se había ido. No podía moverme, estaba tan asustada que sentí que mis piernas no me sostenían._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? – murmuré. -¿Qué le está ocurriendo a Ichigo? ¿Es esto lo que tanto lo atemoriza? – pensé preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Después de un rato, apagué las luces de la estancia y me dirigí a mi habitación. La verdad, preferí dejar encendida la luz de la lámpara de noche porque me aterraba la idea de que pudiera volver…"_

Ichigo se detuvo. Ahora entendía cómo Amane supo de ese hollow. ¡El muy maldito! Le angustiaba la idea de continuar leyendo, pero tenía que saber qué era lo que había ocurrido entre Amane y él, quien al parecer se había limitado a jugar con ella de manera perversa. Comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta llegar a la siguiente hoja marcada con el pequeño dibujo.

" _Martes, Septiembre 2 - …Me acosté y dejé la luz encendida. No suelo temer a la oscuridad, pero honestamente, tengo miedo de que él vuelva. Tardé en conciliar el sueño pero en algún momento el cansancio me venció. Otra vez eran casi las doce cuando un ruido dentro de mi habitación me despertó. Me senté de un salto y ahí estaba, sentado en el borde a los pies de mi cama, observándome fijamente. No pude decir nada. Se limitó a recorrerme con la mirada de una forma que me hizo entrar en pánico._

 _\- Luces tan bella cuando duermes. Tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan… provocativa – me dijo sonriendo como suele hacerlo Ichigo. - ¿Me extrañaste, "princesa gélida"? Tuve un contratiempo, ¿sabes? Ese tonto de Ichigo estaba tan asustado después de mi visita, tratando desesperadamente de recordar si había pasado algo – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. - Aunque no entiendo por qué no te dijo nada. ¿Será tal vez que no confía en ti? ¿Tal vez no le importa? ¿O quizá… le gustó demasiado como para detenerme? No atiné a decir una sola palabra. Me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y me sentía completamente vulnerable. Tenía que calmarme._

 _-¿No será que en realidad… no puede recordar? – pregunté como pude. – No puede recordar algo que él… no desea hacer por su propia voluntad – atiné a decir._

 _-¡Por supuesto que recuerda! – respondió con fastidio. - Debería agradecerme en lugar de quejarse. Yo puedo regalarle cualquier recuerdo de ti, ya que es lo suficientemente patético como para crearlos por su cuenta – espetó en un tono de molestia. - De hecho, creo que le encantó el pequeño regalo de anoche, puesto que no te dijo nada. Se lo guardó para él solo - susurró insidioso. - Sé que le encantó lo suave que es esa parte de tu piel – exclamó señalando mi pecho. -Y tu olor… sobre todo si estás asustada. - No entiendo por qué no viene a ti – preguntó desconcertado. - Pero esta noche le haremos otro obsequio, quizá esta vez sí pueda recordarlo claramente – dijo sonriendo de forma amenazante._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunté. - Si él no viene a mí es porque no lo desea – le respondí. Cuando quise reaccionar, se encontraba encima de mí, sujetando mis muñecas con sus manos, apretándome contra la cama. Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico. Intenté decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca._

 _-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – murmuró. - Yo vendré a visitarte cada noche. Y cada noche iré un poco más lejos. Así, le regalaré a Ichigo recuerdos de ti. Los tendrá en su memoria pero también sabrá que no fue él quien los realizó, porque solo podrá observar – dijo haciendo un chasquido con los dientes. - ¿Acaso no es ese el mejor de los obsequios? – inquirió en voz baja. - Ichigo trata de negarlo y de ocultarlo, pero yo sé lo que siente por ti. Y yo… yo deseo cualquier cosa que él desea – dijo con suavidad._

 _Súbitamente me soltó y de un tirón quitó las sábanas. Sabía que yo no pediría auxilio porque después de todo, él era Ichigo. Sin ningún aviso, acercó su cara a la mía y me besó, al principio lenta y suavemente pero después con inusitada fuerza. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras desabotonaba despacio la camisa de mi pijama. – ¡Eres tan suave, tan cálida y bella! Tu aroma es… delicioso y eres tan dulce… tan tierna - lo escuché jadear y murmurar. Traté de pensar rápidamente en algo que decirle._

 _-¡Te equivocas! El no desea estar conmigo. Quizá le importé hace tiempo, pero ahora no significo nada en su vida – le aseguré. - Los recuerdos que viste son momentos que tal vez no ha olvidado, pero que en su corazón ya están enterrados – exclamé con pesar. La tristeza me embargó al decir esas palabras pero si debía reconocerlo, definitivamente eran ciertas._

 _\- ¡Ni los ha olvidado ni están enterrados! – exclamó con aspereza. – El desea estar contigo, pero se niega a reconocerlo – dijo mientras con repentina gentileza, intentaba deslizar su mano entre mis piernas por dentro del pantalón. Las apreté cuanto pude pero las separó con fuerza. Comenzó a acariciarme suavemente donde nadie lo había hecho. Deslizó su mano lentamente subiendo por mi abdomen y metiéndola por debajo de la blusa hasta detenerse en mi pecho. Sentí una espantosa opresión en el estómago y que se hacía un nudo en mi garganta por el miedo._

 _\- ¡Quizá seas parte de él, pero tú no eres él! – exclamé tratando de vencer mi temor. - ¡Jamás lograrás que Ichigo recuerde algo que no haya hecho por su propia voluntad y que no haya deseado desde el fondo de su corazón! – le dije intentando controlarme pero estaba realmente aterrada._

– _¿Acaso piensas que no puedo sentir al igual que Ichigo? No somos el mismo, es cierto, pero soy parte de él. Todo lo que Ichigo pueda sentir, yo lo experimento también – dijo con cierta amargura. - ¿Por qué tienes miedo, princesa? – dijo mirándome fijamente. Su mirada me dio escalofríos. – No pienso hacerte daño. Ambos tendremos recuerdos tuyos… pero también tú de él – sonrió suavemente mientras deslizaba su mano a lo largo de mis piernas._

 _\- Pero ¿qué… qué es lo que quieres… de Ichigo? – me atreví a preguntar._

 _\- ¡No quiero nada de él! – respondió molesto. – Jamás podría querer algo de alguien tan patético y cobarde como él. - Pero sí deseo saber por un momento lo que significa ser él – dijo con aire de pesar. – Realizar lo que más desea desde el fondo de su ser – agregó sonriendo de forma perversa._

 _Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar lentamente. Volvió a besarme presionando fuertemente para separar mis labios – ¡Mírame! – me ordenó con frialdad. Pero no podía, no quería. – ¡Mírame! - dijo y mordió fuertemente uno de mis labios hasta hacerlo sangrar. El dolor me hizo abrir los ojos._

 _\- Quiero que Ichigo pueda mirar esos maravillosos ojos y decir que no siente nada – dijo desafiante. – Por ahora, dejaré intacto este santuario – dijo pasando su mano nuevamente entre mis piernas – pero te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo. Ese será el mejor de los recuerdos – dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo. Cerré los ojos otra vez. Cuando volví a abrirlos, se había ido..."_

Ichigo no pudo continuar. Cerró los ojos, apretando los puños.

\- ¡Ese bastardo! – maldijo. Por más que había tratado de evitar pensar en Amane, evidentemente había fracasado. Cuánto debió dolerle lo que dijo. Que ella no le importaba, que no ocupaba un lugar en su corazón. Y él… ignoraba que todo aquello había ocurrido.

Era cierto que en algún momento frente a Amane, comenzó a sentirse avergonzado, pero supuso que había sido por la forma en que se distanció de ella. Tal vez Amane tenía razón. Al menos en aquél momento, todo había sido más importante para él que ella. Había estado tan aterrado por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por perderse a sí mismo, por su impotencia ante los arrancars y por lo que pudiera pasarle a todos aquéllos que estaban más cerca de él, que nunca se le ocurrió pensar ni por un minuto en lo que podría ocurrirle a ella y ese desgraciado lo sabía.

\- ¿Por qué no hay rastro de esos recuerdos? – se preguntó desesperado. - ¿Habré sido yo quien…? Solo eso explicaría lo que le había dicho su padre. El solo pensarlo le hizo experimentar miedo y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Amane le habrá dicho a Urahara-san cómo se enteró de ese hollow? – pensó.

Sentía pánico solo de pensar en continuar, así que prefirió dejarlo para después. Ya habría tiempo para averiguar de una vez por todas qué era lo que había sucedido pero por lo que había descubierto hasta ese momento, no sería nada bueno. Se levantó, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, guardó el diario y se tendió en su cama nuevamente. Intentó dormir pero esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Kasa – sombrero tradicional japonés.

 **Nota**.

Respecto al encuentro de Amane con el hollow de Ichigo solo deseo  
comentarles que es la primera vez que describo una escena de este  
tipo por escrito, así que perdonen si me faltó algo, si sobró, si no soy  
suficientemente detallista, explícita, etc., pero ¿qué puedo decirles?  
así es como la imaginé. Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia  
por supuesto todo será bienvenido.  
De antemano, muchas gracias.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31. 'Seishin no han'ei', un poder que no puede ayudar a quienes amo.**

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y llegó el día de la cita de Amane con Karin. Le quedaba algo de tiempo disponible antes de partir, así que decidió salir a caminar por los alrededores para matar el tiempo, antes de la hora de viajar al mundo humano. Llevaba poco rato deambulando por las calles, cuando se encontró con Renji.

\- Buenas tardes, Teniente Abarai - saludó Amane amablemente. Se disponía a continuar su camino cuando Renji la detuvo.

\- Buen día, Amane – saludó con una enorme sonrisa. - Ya te he dicho que me sentiría muy honrado si me llamas sólo por mi nombre – dijo Renji en tono de súplica.

\- Eso sería una completa falta de respeto, Teniente – respondió.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Amane! Por supuesto que no. Además, es a ti a quien estaba buscando.

\- ¿Para qué asunto, Teniente?

\- Se me ocurrió que quizá… - hizo una pausa antes de continuar, mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca - te gustaría acompañarme a comer – dijo sonriendo.

\- Teniente… yo… en realidad no quisiera ser descortés pero… - comenzó a decir apenada.

\- Por favor, Amane. Es… simplemente una comida – dijo un tanto desilusionado. - Además, son tus días de descanso, ¿no me dirás que tienes algo que hacer? – la miró en forma inquisitiva. - Cada vez que te invito, te niegas porque hay algo pendiente que debes hacer – dijo con tono de decepción.

\- Ahora que lo menciona sí tengo algo que hacer. Pero ha sido muy gentil de su parte invitarme, Teniente – respondió sintiéndose apenada por Renji. En realidad, no le desagradaba; si bien podía ser arrogante por momentos y era algo burdo en sus maneras, eran tan evidentes sus desesperados esfuerzos por ser amable y considerado que sintió remordimiento. - ¿Qué le parece si lo dejamos para mañana? – dijo súbitamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Amane? – preguntó asombrado mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio, Teniente! – respondió. - Después de tanta insistencia, no puedo menos que corresponder aceptando al menos una vez – admitió sonriendo.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Entonces qué te parece mañana a las doce?

\- Para mí está bien Teniente. ¿Dónde quiere que nos encontremos? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a la entrada de tu casa? – dijo Renji.

\- De acuerdo, me parece una buena idea – aceptó.

\- Entonces, ahí nos veremos, Amane – respondió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

\- Hasta entonces, Teniente – respondió ella sonriendo y se alejó rápidamente.

Renji la miró mientras se iba. Era tan hermosa, tan gentil y refinada. Le agradaba mucho pero… había algo que le impedía pensar en ella en una forma distinta a la de una simple conocida o amiga. Además, parecía que Amane sencillamente no deseaba que ningún hombre se le acercara. ¿Por qué sería? Eso lo tenía verdaderamente intrigado y trataría de averiguarlo cuando se presentara la oportunidad.

Cuando Amane llegó a casa, peinó su cabello en una trenza al estilo medieval, que lo recogía completamente alrededor de la cabeza formando una especie de tiara, algo que comenzó a hacer desde que ingresó a la Academia para sentirse más cómoda y evitar que le estorbara durante los entrenamientos. En algún momento pensó en cortarlo pero al recordar cuánto le gustaba a Ichigo acariciarlo decidió no hacerlo. Colocó la capucha de la delgada túnica que utilizaba sobre el shihakusho, salió y se dirigió al Rukongai. Una vez ahí, atravesó al portal que la llevaría al mundo humano y poco después se encontraba en la tienda de Urahara.

\- ¡Amane! Pensé que tal vez no vendrías – dijo cuando la vio aparecer en la tienda.

\- No podía faltar de ninguna manera, Urahara-san – dijo sonriendo. – Me retrasé un poco pero parece que aún así llegué a tiempo.

\- Creo que aún tienes suficiente, así que tómalo con calma – dijo tranquilamente. -¿Cuánto permanecerás esta vez? – preguntó mientras miraba de reojo la empuñadura de la zanpakutou que sobresalía del obi de Amane.

\- Probablemente hasta después del crepúsculo, Urahara-san.

\- De acuerdo, solo procura ser cuidadosa, Amane. Recuerda que algunas personas cercanas a Kurosaki-san podrían verte – le advirtió.

\- No se preocupe, Urahara-san. El sitio junto al río está bastante alejado de donde podrían verme, y además utilizaré mi inseparable capucha – dijo riendo en tanto señalaba su cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, Amane. Te veré al volver – sonrió.

\- Por supuesto, Urahara-san. Hasta pronto – dijo mientras salía a toda prisa a la calle.

Después de dejar la tienda, Amane se dirigió al río y lentamente se encaminó hacia su lugar especial. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio la silueta de Karin sentada sobre el pasto y sonrió con ternura. Era una pena que por ahora no pudiera saludar a Yuzu… pero en algún momento se las arreglaría para hacerlo.

\- ¡Amane! – saludó Karin mientras se levantaba y corría hacia ella para abrazarla. – ¡Pensé que tal vez no vendrías! – exclamó sorprendida. – Quizá llegué demasiado temprano.

\- ¡Karin! ¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? ¡Jamás te dejaría esperando sin avisarte! – respondió mientras devolvía el abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Amane? – preguntó Karin entusiasmada.

\- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, Karin – respondió sonriendo, retirando la capucha de su cabeza.

\- ¿Y ya tienes una espada? – dijo mirando la hermosa empuñadura que sobresalía del obi de Amane.

\- ¡Sí, Karin! ¿Quieres verla?

\- ¡Claro que sí, Amane! – dijo emocionada.

Amane desenfundó su zanpakutou. Era una hermosa espada, estilizada y sobria como su portadora. La hoja y la empuñadura eran completamente negras. La guarda plateada, estaba elaborada con las figuras de múltiples listones entrelazados formando una espiral. El encordado estaba hecho con hilos de plata y seda negra de donde pendían ocho diminutas figuras de metal de algunos kami y demonios así como unas largas y finas hebras metálicas en forma de listones de color negro, rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, violeta, rosa, marrón, gris, oro y plata.

\- ¡Es muy hermosa, Amane! – dijo Karin con emoción.

\- Si, lo es… – dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

\- ¿Y qué son esas figuras que cuelgan de tu espada? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Son entidades que representan las emociones de los seres, Karin – explicó. – Todos experimentamos una gran cantidad de ellas, las cuales en realidad se desprenden de emociones básicas o elementales como el amor, la alegría, la cólera, la tristeza, la aversión, el miedo, la vergüenza y la sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! Eso suena interesante, Amane - dijo con asombro. - ¿Y qué representan esos hilos de colores?

\- Representan las auras de los seres, Karin las cuales se manifiestan a través de energía luminiscente de distintos colores, los cuales varían dependiendo del estado físico y emocional. A través de ellas son perceptibles precisamente sus emociones.

\- ¡Es realmente asombroso, Amane! – exclamó. – ¿Y qué es lo que tú puedes hacer con todo eso?

\- Puedo experimentar lo que sienten las personas, Karin y hacer que se sientan… mmm… más alegres o más felices, menos tristes o menos enojadas, por decirlo de alguna manera – respondió con una sonrisa mientras enfundaba su zanpakutou.

\- ¿Entonces tú puedes hacer que Ichi-nii se sienta feliz nuevamente? – preguntó sorprendida. – ¿Puedes hacer que ya no extrañe esa vida de shinigami? ¿O que se olvide de Rukia y se enamore de ti? – inquirió ansiosa. Amane guardó silencio un momento pensando cómo debería responder.

\- Probablemente, Karin – suspiró con melancolía. – Pero algo que debemos tener presente es que, a lo largo de nuestra existencia, todos debemos aprender a superar obstáculos - argumentó. - Los problemas o inconvenientes siempre estarán presentes, Karin y sólo el aprendizaje que nos brindan las experiencias vividas, es el que nos permite continuar superándolos uno tras otro, cada vez con menor dificultad - explicó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el río. - Por otro lado, nadie tiene derecho a decidir lo que otra persona debe pensar, desear, soñar, sentir o recordar, y privar a alguien de sus recuerdos, por dolorosos y tristes que puedan resultar para esa persona y para quienes le aman, significa privarle de la oportunidad de aprender y crecer – expresó mirándola con ternura.

Karin la miró con una expresión de desconcierto y desilusión en su rostro.

\- Déjame decirte algo, Karin – dijo en tono serio. - Yo puedo hacer que dejes de sentir tristeza cuando recuerdas a Masaki-san, pero para ello, tendría que bloquear su recuerdo en tu memoria, porque está asociado a la tristeza que experimentas cuando piensas en ella – dijo con suavidad. - ¿Te gustaría que hiciera eso por ti, Karin? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Amane! – exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar que querría olvidarme de mi madre? – preguntó molesta.

\- ¿Comprendes ahora? Pensar que no se encuentra más a tu lado puede resultar difícil, triste y doloroso por momentos, pero estoy segura que el recuerdo de todo lo que compartiste con ella es suficiente para olvidar la tristeza y todo lo demás, ¿no es así? – inquirió.

\- Sí… así es, Amane – dijo inclinando la cabeza mientras suspiraba con desilusión.

\- Además, experimentar esas emociones te ha ayudado a ser quien eres ahora, Karin. Toda esa tristeza y ese sufrimiento te han enseñado a ser tan fuerte y determinada como lo eres al día de hoy – dijo sonriendo. - Lo mismo ocurre con Ichigo – dijo con suavidad. - Debe experimentar lo que está sintiendo porque es la única forma en la que podrá aprender y crecer; porque solo así podrá fortalecer su espíritu y su carácter; y porque sólo superando ese dolor y esa tristeza por sí mismo, será capaz de continuar adelante – explicó. - Exactamente como tú, Yuzu, Isshin-san y el mismo Ichigo lo han hecho desde que perdieron a Masaki-san – dijo con ternura. – Ichigo dejaría de ser él si intervengo en las emociones y sentimientos que experimenta y yo… yo jamás podría hacerle algo así, aún cuando me duela profundamente verlo sufrir – dijo con pesar.

\- ¿Entonces por qué duele cada vez que nos acordamos de mamá? – preguntó mientras se humedecían sus ojos por las lágrimas.

\- Porque el dolor no se va ninguna parte, Karin. Simplemente aprendemos a lidiar con él y a sobrellevarlo con el tiempo; cuando nos vemos obligados a experimentarlo, eso es justamente lo que aprendemos, y cuando lo hacemos, somos capaces de mirar nuestros recuerdos sin tener que sentirlo otra vez.

\- Entiendo, Amane – dijo mirándola con tristeza. – Supongo que tú has tenido que aprender a vivir con eso también por culpa de Ichi-nii ¿verdad? – comentó con pesar.

\- Así es, Karin. Pero no es culpa de Ichigo – aseguró. - Podemos elegir con quien deseamos estar pero difícilmente podemos decirle a nuestro corazón de quién nos queremos enamorar – dijo con una sonrisa. - Amar a alguien no significa que nos amará y que alguien nos ame no significa que lo amaremos. Puede… parecer complicado pero… en realidad no lo es, Karin. Resulta incluso demasiado simple y quizá sea esa la razón por la que duele tanto – murmuró con melancolía. – Pero ¿qué te parece si hablamos…? - comenzó a decir.

\- Desde que te conocí, supe que eras diferente a todas las amigas que Ichi-nii había llevado antes a casa – la interrumpió Karin mirándola con ternura. – Estaba segura… y no me equivoqué – expresó con firmeza. – Eres tan dulce, Amane. Siempre buscas la mejor manera de decir las cosas y de hacer sentir bien a los demás – dijo con gratitud, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – ¡Te quiero, Amane! ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? – dijo con pesar.

\- Yo también te quiero, Karin, no sabes cuánto… – respondió mientras la estrechaba con afecto. – Y ahora, cuéntame ¿cómo están todos? ¿Yuzu, Isshin-san e Ichigo…? – pregunto con curiosidad, mientras ambas se sentaban sobre el pasto.

\- Papá está bien y como siempre, haciendo las mismas boberías. Yuzu también está bien aunque a veces te echa mucho de menos – dijo con cierta nostalgia. – Extraña demasiado preparar contigo la cena y que le enseñes cosas nuevas – dijo con una suave sonrisa. - Ichi-nii… bueno, creo que no es el mismo de siempre. Constantemente se mete en problemas y aunque trata de fingir, en el fondo está demasiado triste, pero no sé exactamente la razón – dijo con pesar. - Quizá extraña hacer las cosas que hacía antes, tal vez extraña a… - guardó silencio un momento. – Tú sabes… – dijo apenada. – O tal vez ambas.

\- Me lo imagino, Karin. Debe extrañar mucho a Rukia ahora que no puede verla. Pero ¿acaso ella no ha intentado verlo? – preguntó extrañada.

\- No que yo sepa – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero en lo personal pienso que es lo mejor. Así se olvidará más rápido de ella – agregó molesta.

\- ¡Karin! No debes decir eso – dijo sorprendida. – Todo lo que haga feliz a Ichigo debería ser suficiente para hacerte feliz a ti también – pidió con ternura.

\- ¡Nah! Yo no soy como tú, Amane. Ichi-nii es un tonto. El debió seguir contigo en lugar de correr tras ella. Contigo sonreía y era feliz y Rukia solo consiguió que saliera lastimado y sufriera. A mí me alegra que ya no sea así y que no haya vuelto a aparecer – dijo haciendo un mohín. – Pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Se supone que hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que traje algo para ti, Amane – expresó emocionada.

\- ¡Oh, Karin! No debiste molestarte – dijo sonriendo.

\- Espero que te guste – dijo mientras le extendía una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo.

Amane la tomó de las manos de Karin y quitó cuidadosamente la envoltura. Abrió la pequeña caja y sacó una cadena de la que pendía un pequeño dije con su nombre grabado en el.

\- ¡Karin…! ¡Es muy hermosa! – exclamó gratamente sorprendida. - Me la pondré ahora mismo – dijo emocionada.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- De acuerdo – respondió sonriendo.

Amane se giró con la cabeza inclinada y esperó a que Karin le colocara la cadena pero no sucedió nada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Karin? – preguntó. Al no sentir movimiento alguno ni escuchar un solo sonido levantó la cabeza y se quedó helada. Ichigo estaba frente a ellas, mirando a Karin con extrañeza.

\- Karin… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó desconcertado. Karin lo miró sin atinar a emitir una palabra. Amane pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

\- Responde algo, Karin – le pidió Amane. – Dile que viniste aquí a matar el tiempo.

\- Ichi-nii… - alcanzó a decir desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – inquirió con impaciencia.

\- Es… un obsequio – respondió mirándolo con sorpresa.

\- ¿Un obsequio? ¿Para quién? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Recordé que este día era el cumpleaños de Amane y quise… traerle un obsequio – respondió tratando de recuperar el aplomo y extendiéndole la cadena con el dije.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas?

\- Solo pensaba en voz alta – respondió con firmeza.

\- Ya veo… - dijo volteando en diversas direcciones como esperando ver algo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que haces tú aquí? – preguntó Karin extrañada.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – respondió Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues tampoco es asunto tuyo lo que yo esté haciendo aquí – respondió airadamente mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Sólo vine a matar el tiempo en este lugar porque… sé que a Amane le gustaba – explicó. – Yo… extraño a Amane… ¿sabes? – agregó mientras su voz se hacía más suave.

\- Lo siento, Karin, yo… no era mi intención… - dijo Ichigo apenado mientras miraba a su hermana.

\- Solo quería estar aquí y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea comer un poco de pastel para recordarla en su cumpleaños – dijo en tono melancólico. Ichigo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Qué te parece si comemos ese pastel y la recordamos juntos? – propuso animándola.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó sorprendida mientras lo miraba.

\- Nunca hablé más en serio, Karin – dijo sonriendo, sentándose junto a ella.

Amane suspiró aliviada mientras sonreía.

\- Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño pastel de una caja.

\- ¡Karin, ese pastel se ve delicioso! – exclamó Ichigo.

\- ¡Y es de chocolate! Amane nos enseñó a hacerlo – explicó, mientras cortaba una rebanada para Ichigo y se la entregaba.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué más les enseñó a hacer? – preguntó con interés.

\- También le enseñó a Yuzu a preparar Mentaiko Karachi – dijo sonriendo y mirándolo de reojo, en tanto cortaba una rebanada para ella. – Amane sabía que te encantaba.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y por qué no me habían dicho? – inquirió volviéndose a mirarla.

\- Porque ibas a estar pidiéndolo todo el tiempo – bromeó mientras comía el pastel.

\- Amane sabía hacer muchas cosas… - murmuró Ichigo mientras el recuerdo del primer día que estuvo en casa de ella llenaba sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Ni te imaginas todo lo que sabía hacer! – dijo Karin sonriendo. - Ichi-nii... – dejó de hablar por un momento - ¿extrañas… a Amane? – continuó.

\- Claro que extraño a Amane, Karin, todo el tiempo – dijo con nostalgia mirando hacia el río.

\- Amane… te quería mucho, ¿sabes? – dijo mirándolo.

\- ¿Eso… se los dijo ella? – preguntó mientras continuaba mirando hacia el río.

\- Siempre. Decía que eras apuesto, gentil, considerado y… ¡rayos… no sé qué más cosas! – dijo contrariada. - ¡Debiste ver su cara cuando lo dijo! – comenzó a reír ante el recuerdo de aquél momento. - ¡Parecía que estaba soñando despierta!, y yo… no podía dejar de reírme. Recuerdo que le dije, ¿en serio estás hablando del cascarrabias de mi hermano? ¡Y ella, no atinaba a responder nada! Solo hacía esa graciosa mueca que acostumbraba cuando no sabía que decir – se rió.

Amane estaba completamente sonrojada y le lanzó a Karin una mirada que solo consiguió hacerla reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Oye, no soy un cascarrabias! – se quejó en tono de broma. - Pero es bueno escuchar… que me quería – dijo sonriendo, mientras probaba el pastel. – ¡En realidad está… delicioso! – reconoció.

\- ¿Y tú?, – preguntó dejando de reír - ¿tú querías a Amane?

\- Eso es algo privado, Karin – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tiene de malo? – insistió. - Papá, Yuzu y yo también la queríamos mucho. Y por eso… muchas gracias, Ichi-nii – dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Gracias por qué, Karin? – preguntó mirándola confundido.

\- Porque gracias a ti la conocimos y porque gracias a ti compartió su tiempo con nosotros – dijo mirando hacia el río. Ichigo sonrió y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Karin, acercándola a él.

Después de unos minutos, Karin le hizo señas a Amane para que se sentara junto a ellos. Muy despacio Amane se sentó junto a Ichigo, pasó un brazo por detrás de su espalda y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él, quien cerró los ojos ante la súbita sensación de calidez que recorrió su cuerpo mientras una suave y tibia brisa comenzaba a soplar de repente. Karin deslizó lentamente la cadena y el dije en la mano de Amane y los tres permanecieron así por un rato. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era la hora del crepúsculo. Se quedaron observándolo hasta que se puso el sol.

\- A Amane le encantaba esperar el ocaso en este sitio – dijo Ichigo con melancolía. – En algún momento me confesó por qué le gustaba tanto, pero mencionó que había otra razón y nunca me la dijo.

\- Tal vez… le recordaba algo – dijo Karin pensativa. - ¿Observaste los destellos anaranjados que aparecieron durante algunos momentos? – preguntó mirándolo.

\- Sí, fueron realmente increíbles… pero efímeros – respondió con pesar, recordando las palabras de Amane.

\- Juraría que eran del color de tu cabello, Ichi-nii. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá por eso a Amane le gustaba tanto verlos - señaló. - Alguna vez nos dijo que desde que te conoció, jamás se perdía una puesta de sol en Karakura – dijo pensativa. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras Amane sonreía suavemente.

– Eres muy inteligente, Karin – pensó. – Lo descubriste – sonrió.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos, Karin – dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio.

\- Si, es hora de irnos. Gracias por acompañarme a festejar el cumpleaños de Amane – expresó con una sonrisa.

\- Por eso vine a este lugar, Karin. Yo también pensé en recordarlo aquí – dijo con pesar mientras los recuerdos del día que la encontró sola en su cumpleaños inundaban su mente.

Amane se levantó lentamente mientras ellos hacían lo mismo. En silencio Ichigo y Karin recogieron las cosas que ella había llevado y cuando terminaron, comenzaron a alejarse lentamente del lugar. Amane se quedó de pie en el montículo mientras agitaba suavemente la mano, despidiéndose de Karin.

\- ¡Espera Ichi-nii! Creo que olvidé algo – dijo cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente y echó a correr en dirección de Amane. No podía irse sin despedirse y preguntarle cuándo se verían otra vez.

\- ¿Cuando vendrás nuevamente? – preguntó en voz baja cuando estuvo cerca de ella, fingiendo buscar algo.

\- ¿Te parece el sábado de la próxima semana? Nos veremos aquí, a la misma hora - respondió.

\- ¡De acuerdo, Amane! – sonrió mientras la abrazaba brevemente. Nunca se percataron de que Ichigo observaba en dirección de Karin con curiosidad y desconcierto. Soltó rápidamente a Amane y regresó corriendo hacia su hermano, quien sorprendido intentaba ver lo que fuera que hubiese estado abrazando Karin. Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa hacía desesperados esfuerzos por comprender lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar hacia un momento.

\- Karin…

\- ¿Sí, Ichi-nii?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro…

\- Tú aún puedes ver espíritus ¿verdad? – dijo mirándola de reojo.

\- Sí, puedo verlos todo el tiempo – afirmó.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que sabías que yo… era un shinigami?

\- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo mirándolo con extrañeza.

\- ¿También sabías que Rukia lo era?

\- No al principio, pero no tardé en darme cuenta – respondió. – Tampoco tardé en darme cuenta que era por ella que siempre resultabas herido – comentó secamente.

\- Karin… tú sabes que eso no es verdad – se defendió.

\- Como sea, es un alivio que se haya ido - replicó.

\- Cuando estábamos en el río… - guardó silencio unos instantes pensando cómo debía preguntarle, si debía hacerlo o no. Después de un momento se decidió. - ¿Había alguien más allí? – inquirió.

Karin guardó silencio y lo miró de reojo sorprendida.

\- No… no había nadie – mintió mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó mirándola de reojo.

\- Sí… estoy segura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Si por alguna razón… - guardó silencio por un momento; luego continuó - …pudieras ver a Amane… ¿me lo dirías, verdad?

\- Ichi-nii… - suspiró. - Amane murió – respondió mirándolo. - Ya no está con nosotros. ¿Por qué razón seguiría aquí? – preguntó. – Creo que lo único que la hubiera retenido en este mundo… habrías sido tú – murmuró. - No sé nada, pero si lo supiera, ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo? – dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado. - Tú solo querías estar con Rukia y te olvidaste de Amane. ¿Para qué querrías saber? – preguntó. Ichigo sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho pensando que Karin tenía razón.

\- Karin… yo sé que Amane está en algún lugar de la Sociedad de Almas – dijo después de una pausa.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó mirándolo confundida.

\- Porque… a ese lugar van las almas cuando dejan este mundo y además… aún puedo sentirla, Karin – dijo cabizbajo. – No sé cómo explicarlo pero… es como si de alguna manera continuara cerca de mí – sonrió con tristeza. - ¿Qué absurdo, no te parece? A veces puedo ser un perfecto idiota – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Karin guardó silencio unos momentos mientras lo miraba, sintiendo que traicionaba la confianza de Ichigo. Ojalá pudiera decirle… pero le había prometido a Amane que no lo haría. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir remordimiento.

\- Tal vez estás confundido – dijo rompiendo el silencio. - Quizá a veces la sueñas o recuerdas cosas de ella y por eso sientes que aún está cerca – trató de explicar.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero… si tú supieras algo… me lo dirías ¿verdad?

\- Sí… seguro – respondió sintiéndose avergonzada.

\- Entonces, ¿a quién abrazabas en ese lugar, Karin?

\- A nadie. No estaba abrazando a nadie – respondió indiferente.

\- Estabas abrazando a alguien, Karin. Yo te vi y no me vayas a salir con que lo soñé.

\- Ya te lo dije… no estaba abrazando a nadie – respondió con una mueca.

\- Entonces ¿a qué regresaste? No habías olvidado nada – aseveró.

\- Solo quería… - guardó silencio. Después de un momento continuó. - Está bien – suspiró. – Va a sonar tonto pero… estaba imaginando que me despedía de Amane ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con naturalidad. – Eso fue todo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Ichigo pensó que esa respuesta era totalmente absurda, sobre todo tratándose de Karin pero decidió no preguntar más.

\- De acuerdo – suspiró resignado después de una pausa.

\- Parece que hemos llegado – exclamó Karin con alivio.

\- Si Karin. Hemos llegado – dijo Ichigo mientras abría la puerta y entraban a la casa.

Después de que Ichigo y Karin se fueron, Amane se quedó unos minutos observando cómo obscurecía y poco a poco comenzaban a aparecer los primeros luceros en el cielo. – Ichigo… si tan solo supieras… cuánto me duele verte sufrir. Cuánto desearía evitar que sufras como lo estás haciendo – pensó con desesperación. – ¡Cómo desearía poder quedarme y estar a tu lado! – suspiró con melancolía, mientras comenzaba a alejarse lentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Poco después se encontraba en la tienda de Urahara.

\- ¡Amane, estás de regreso! – exclamó sonriendo.

\- Si, Urahara-san. Es momento de volver – expresó con resignación.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿cómo va tu instrucción en la Academia, Amane? – Veo que has conseguido materializar tu zanpakutou ¿Cuándo lo lograste? – preguntó con interés.

\- Fue algo complicado al principio, Urahara-san, pero conseguí hacerlo durante el primer mes de instrucción. Tuve muchos problemas para controlar su poder – dijo sonriendo. – Creo que me encontraba en un momento demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Emotivo? – señaló con ironía. - Simplemente no podía controlar las emociones que me abrumaban en ese momento y… ocurrieron algunos accidentes – se rió.

\- Y por lo que veo, has trabajado en el control de tu energía y tu reiatsu – agregó con satisfacción.

\- Así es Urahara-san. He tenido que trabajar mucho en ello, de otra forma habría terminado por volver locos a unos cuantos – bromeó.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu zanpakutou? – inquirió interesado.

\- 'Seishin no han'ei'.

\- Es un nombre muy… especial, Amane. ¿En qué consiste su poder?

\- Bueno, mi energía espiritual por sí misma me permite sentir las emociones de otros y combinarlas con las mías. Mi zanpakutou me da la capacidad de controlar y manipular esas emociones. Cuando libero mi shikai, puedo decidir qué emoción manipular incrementando o disminuyendo el nivel con el que el otro la experimenta o puedo hacerlo con todas al mismo tiempo. En algún momento descubrí que también tengo la posibilidad de bloquear y desbloquear recuerdos asociados a esas emociones – explicó con sencillez.

\- Eso suena algo… escalofriante – comentó con tono serio. - Ahora entiendo por qué Aizen estaba tan interesado – dijo pensativo.

\- Sin embargo, requiere un gran gasto de energía, Urahara-san, pues al combinarse con las mías y hacerme capaz de experimentar lo que siente el otro, debo impedir que sus emociones me afecten, realizar mi ataque y protegerme al mismo tiempo del ataque de mi adversario.

\- Respecto a tu shikai, ¿debes liberarlo cada vez para activar su poder?

\- No. Basta liberarlo una vez para que el efecto sea perdurable. Para retomar el control, solo debo desenfundar mi zanpakutou. Las emociones de quien sea que la vea que haya caído bajo el efecto de mi shikai con anterioridad, quedarán bajo mi control nuevamente.

Urahara la escuchaba en silencio, tratando de recordar la existencia de algo similar en la Sociedad de Almas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Un poder así sólo podría manifestarse a través de alguien tan especial como Amane.

– Me imagino que aún no has pensado en alcanzar el bankai… - apuntó.

\- No, Urahara-san. Sería demasiado pronto - reconoció. - Supongo que pasado un tiempo tendré que ir trabajando en ello, aunque creo que también resultará complicado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso, Amane? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- En realidad no estoy completamente segura, Urahara-san, pero debo reconocer que por momentos me atemoriza este poder – admitió con pesar. – Resulta complicado experimentar la carga emocional de otros, cuando la mayoría de las veces me siento rebasada por mis propias emociones – comentó con melancolía. – ¿Puede imaginar lo que significa tener que… acabar con un adversario una vez que ha podido experimentar lo que siente momentos antes de morir, Urahara-san? – inquirió con una mirada inexpresiva. – ¿Su miedo, su dolor, su desesperanza…? Es fácil suponer que mueren llenos de ira, amargura y odio… pero en realidad, no es así.

\- Me imagino que… debe resultar muy difícil, Amane – respondió en tono serio.

\- Sí, Urahara-san, lo es; sobre todo si no existen razones realmente válidas para terminar con la vida de alguien – respondió sin emoción. – Y aún cuando se trate de una cuestión de supervivencia, no deja de resultar complicado – reconoció con pesar. - ¿Puede imaginar lo que significa sentir al mismo tiempo, tan solo por una fracción de segundo, las emociones de incontables personas a su alrededor? ¿Lo difícil que resulta tener que ignorarlas cuando piensa que podría hacer algo para hacerlas más placenteras o menos desagradables? ¿Ayudarles a deshacerse de recuerdos que les producen pesar y sufrimiento de forma permanente? – exclamó inclinando la cabeza.

Urahara la escuchaba en silencio tratando de imaginar por un momento la responsabilidad de un poder de esa naturaleza sobre alguien tan joven y sensible como Amane. Incluso como humana ya había tenido que llevar a cuestas sus consecuencias desde que su camino se cruzó con el de Kurosaki-san.

\- ¡No lo entiendo, Urahara-san! ¡No entiendo por qué razón debo soportar todo esto! – exclamó con profunda tristeza y desesperación. – Por momentos creo que simplemente no podré continuar y en otros, pienso que terminaré perdiendo la razón – reconoció con lágrimas en los ojos. – Es en esos momentos que desearía volver a ser la sencilla persona que solía disfrutar del crepúsculo, dibujar, leer, hacer cosas tan simples como cocinar, ir a la escuela o a los entrenamientos de kendo – dijo con pesar.

Urahara no atinaba a pensar en algo qué decir que la ayudara a sentirse mejor. Finalmente, era un camino que debía aprender a andar sola, como tantos otros shinigamis debían hacerlo y no había nadie que pudiera hacer algo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir pesar por todo lo que Amane aún tendría que vivir y experimentar antes de entender y encontrar las respuestas a todo lo que la estaba afligiendo.

\- ¿Tiene idea de lo que es vivir con el corazón hecho añicos por la pena, al experimentar todo lo que Ichigo está sufriendo y no poder hacer nada, sabiendo que soy capaz de evitar su sufrimiento? ¿Cuál es la razón de un poder así, si no es posible ayudar a quienes amo? – inquirió sollozando. –Yo… yo solamente soñé con una vida como la de cualquier otro ser humano, Urahara-san, ir a la universidad, conseguir un buen empleo, encontrar a esa persona especial y enamorarme, vivir a su lado el resto de mis días y quizá tener hijos – expresó con cierta amargura. - ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta forma, Urahara-san? ¡Me lo he preguntado miles de veces y no logro entenderlo! – exclamó mientras se estremecía incontrolablemente por el llanto.

\- ¡Amane! – exclamó Urahara acercándose a abrazarla. – Vamos, Amane, no debes sentirte así. Sabes perfectamente que un poder así te fue conferido para proteger a quien sea, no para evitar el sufrimiento de unos cuantos; un poder como el tuyo está reservado solo para unos pocos que tienen la capacidad de manejarlo porque implica una gran responsabilidad, Amane y no es una casualidad que tú hayas sido elegida para poseerlo – dijo tratando de consolarla. - Aún eres muy joven, es cierto, pero a pesar de tu corta edad, tienes las habilidades y la capacidad para poder controlarlo con sabiduría – aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Incluso como un simple ser humano esas habilidades ya se ponían de manifiesto. Eres ecuánime, analítica, paciente, compasiva, determinada e inteligente - señaló. - Ten la seguridad de que poco a poco aprenderás a sobreponerte a todo lo que te aflige – aseveró. – Vamos, deja ya de preocuparte, Amane, sólo es cuestión de entrenamiento, práctica y tiempo para que muchas de las cosas que te atormentan en este momento, queden en el olvido – expresó con afecto.

\- Espero que así sea, Urahara-san – dijo mirándolo con gratitud. – Yo… no sabe cuánto le agradezco… que me escuche y todas sus palabras de aliento – expresó limpiando las lágrimas y tratando de sonreír.

\- Oh, vamos, no tienes nada que agradecer, Amane – dijo cubriéndose el rostro con su abanico. - Para mí es un privilegio contar con tu amistad y tu confianza y el haberme permitido ser el primero en tener conocimiento de ese singular poder – dijo sonriendo. - ¿Te gustaría tomar el té antes de partir? – ofreció cortésmente.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si hay algo que me sobra ahora es tiempo – aceptó sonriendo.

* * *

Seishin no han'ei: "reflejo del espíritu."

Kami: palabra en japonés para aquellas entidades que son adoradas en el shintoísmo.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32. El amargo desenlace del oscuro secreto del sonido celestial.**

Urahara llamó a Tessai y le pidió que sirviera el té, mientras continuaba conversando con Amane. Ahora que conocía en qué consistía su poder, tenía una ligera idea de la razón por la cual Amane podía experimentar el dolor de Kurosaki-san.

\- Amane… ahora que hemos hablado del poder de tu zanpakutou, creo que tal vez hemos encontrado la respuesta a los problemas que te aquejaban con las batallas de Kurosaki-san – comentó.

\- Bueno… debo suponer que a eso se debía – dijo tratando de sonreír.

\- Seguramente. Pero en ese entonces, no tenías forma de evitarlo, Amane – dijo con aire pensativo. - Lo único que te protegía era lo poco que se había manifestado de tu energía espiritual; por otro lado, tus sentimientos hacia Kurosaki-san te hacían más vulnerable porque eras más sensible y receptiva a sus sentimientos y emociones; la fuerza con la que Kurosaki-san los experimentaba junto a su enorme cantidad de energía y a su fuerte presión espiritual, rebasaban tu capacidad para controlarlos, porque no podías hacer uso de tu propia presión espiritual para evitar que te afectaran o lastimaran – explicó brevemente.

\- Urahara-san, ¿cree entonces que a eso se debía también el hecho de que eventualmente aparecieran evidencias de las heridas que Ichigo recibía? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- ¡Oh, eso es algo totalmente inesperado, Amane! No lo habías mencionado antes – dijo con interés. - ¿A qué clase de evidencias te refieres?

\- A que aparecían… tenues contusiones.

\- ¿Y aparecieron desde la primera vez que experimentaste el dolor de Kurosaki-san? – preguntó con sorpresa.

\- No… fue a partir de su pelea con los arrancars del parque – respondió.

\- En realidad no estoy seguro, Amane. Quizá una explicación sea que el reiatsu de Kurosaki-san es increíblemente poderoso y… diferente.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con diferente, Urahara-san?

\- Kurosaki-san posee un reiatsu singular debido a su… hollow interno – dijo mirándola de reojo. Amane desvió la mirada ligeramente ruborizada. - Quizá fuera la propia presión espiritual de él cuando se incrementaba durante los combates y la especial conexión emocional que tienes con él debido a tu poder, la que hacía que aparecieran esas contusiones. No estoy completamente seguro, pero eso podría explicarlo de alguna forma, Amane.

\- ¿Está diciéndome que era como si Ichigo me golpeara o me hiriera? – preguntó con los ojos desorbitados por la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

\- Pues… sí. Podría decirse que era a causa de la presión espiritural de Kurosaki-san que aparecían esas contusiones – dijo con seriedad. - Por otro lado, quizá exista alguna otra habilidad tras tu poder que sólo será evidente cuando logres tu bankai. Tal vez entonces podamos hallar una respuesta contundente - aseguró. – Pero debes ver el lado positivo, Amane. A pesar de que Kurosaki-san puede ser algo… temperamental, lo importante es que… no te hirió de gravedad – dijo sonriendo. - Quizá dolorosa pero indudablemente, una clara demostración del profundo afecto que los une – expresó categórico.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo la ligera sensación de que esto le está resultando gracioso, Urahara-san? Yo podría hacer… que lo disfrutara aún más – sonrió Amane malévolamente mientras desenfundaba su zanpakutou con lentitud. Súbitamente guardó silencio y estalló en carcajadas al ver la expresión de asombro y pánico de Urahara, quien había comenzado a encogerse contra la pared. Pasados unos instantes comenzó a reír también.

\- ¡Ufff! – resolló. – ¡Cielos, Amane! ¡Por un momento pensé que realmente me harías morir de... pánico! – exclamó aliviado mientras escuchaba esa hermosa y cristalina risa. – Pero es muy agradable escucharte reír ¿sabes? – dijo mirándola sorprendido. – Deberías hacerlo con más frecuencia, Amane – añadió.

\- Tal vez tenga razón, Urahara-san – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Amane? – inquirió después de una breve pausa.

\- Por supuesto, ¿qué desea saber?

\- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… me di cuenta de que aún te incomoda la mención de…- comenzó a decir.

\- En realidad, es algo que no he logrado dejar atrás, Urahara-san – lo interrumpió melancólica. – Puedo sentir sus emociones al igual que las de Ichigo y algunas veces… aún lo sueño – dijo con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos. – No obstante, en algún momento… tuve que aceptar el hecho de que, aún cuando no sean el mismo, él es parte de Ichigo y… siempre lo será - guardó silencio mientras inclinaba la cabeza. Después de unos momentos continuó. – Pero me consuela el saber que al menos… ya no habrá nada que tenga que explicarle a nadie – sonrió con ironía – ni siquiera a Ichigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Amane? – preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

\- De haber permanecido en el mundo humano, quizá en algún momento hubiera tenido que explicar… - hizo una pausa y después continuó ligeramente sonrojada - …usted me entiende, Urahara-san – dijo inclinando la cabeza. – Al menos en esta forma espiritual ya no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme – aseguró.

\- ¡Amane! – exclamó escandalizado. – ¡Yo… diría que…! Bueno – dijo pasando saliva por su garganta súbitamente reseca - …yo sugeriría que procures… cuidar con mucho esmero… tú forma espiritual – señaló con seriedad. - Exactamente el mismo con el que cuidabas tú… forma humana – dijo cubriéndose con su abanico.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa, Urahara-san? – inquirió abriendo súbitamente los ojos y mirándolo confundida.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, Amane! – exclamó ruborizado. – Me refiero a que… - no pudo continuar. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo fue qué llegamos a esta conversación? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con expresión confundida.

\- ¡Urahara-san! – lo miró con asombro. - ¿No me diga que… le incomoda hablar de estas cosas? – inquirió. – ¡Es increíble, Urahara-san! – se burló. - No pensé que fuera tan… - ¿conservador y anticuado?, – expresó con aire pensativo – creí que era más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Mundano? – añadió mirándolo fijamente. – ¡Además, fue usted quien preguntó! – aclaró con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que soy un hombre de mundo, Amane! - se defendió. – Me refiero a que… - guardó silencio y se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos. – Pensándolo bien – dijo lánguidamente - creo que sí soy… algo anticuado para… ciertos menesteres y será mejor que conozcas a alguien que… te los pueda explicar – expresó abochornado agitando su abanico. – La próxima vez que vengas, te presentaré a Yoruichi. Ella entiende mucho mejor… esa clase de cosas – dijo volviendo a sonrojarse. Amane solo atinó a reírse.

\- Creo que ahora sí debo irme, Urahara-san – dijo después de unos minutos. – Pero no sabe cuánto me gustaría poder quedarme… – expresó con melancolía.

\- Lo sé, Amane… lo sé. Pero al menos, tienes la opción de venir cuando lo necesites, ¿no es cierto? – expresó tratando de animarla. - Así que, deja de preocuparte por Kurosaki-san. Él estará bien. Todos nos encargaremos de que así sea, te lo aseguro – dijo con suavidad.

\- Se lo agradezco, Urahara-san – dijo mirándolo con simpatía. - Sé que así será pero… lo echo tanto de menos – suspiró con tristeza mientras su mirada se perdía en algún punto dentro de la habitación.

Urahara permaneció en silencio observándola. Era lamentable todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al menos por el momento, no había nada que pudiera hacerse; aunque eso no significaba que no existiera una forma de poder hacerlo más adelante.

\- Debo irme, Urahara-san – dijo con desaliento después de unos minutos.

\- Por supuesto, Amane – respondió mientras se levantaba para acompañarla al portal.

Mientras tanto, en el silencio de su habitación Ichigo pensaba en lo ocurrido esa tarde con su hermana. Había resultado verdaderamente especial y la había disfrutado mucho, pero lo que había visto le hizo pensar que Karin estaba ocultándole algo. Estaba seguro que había alguien más en ese sitio pero ¿quién?

\- ¿Habrá sido Rukia? – pensó con emoción. – No, por supuesto que no era Rukia. Karin no la soporta – se contestó con desánimo. – Pero estoy seguro que había alguien ahí. - ¿Sería…Amane? – se preguntó con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Hasta donde él sabía, una vez que las almas llegaban al Rukongai no conservaban recuerdos de su vida anterior y por supuesto, no tenían manera de volver al mundo humano en su forma espiritual. Los únicos que podían hacerlo eran los shinigamis. – No, ella no podría. Tendría que ser una shinigami para poder hacerlo – pensó con desaliento.

En ese momento recordó que aún había algo por descubrir respecto a su hollow y Amane. Se había negado todo ese tiempo a continuar indagando pero tal vez ya era tiempo de saber de una vez por todas lo que había sucedido. Lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido era parte del pasado y ya no había forma de enmendarlo. Necesitaba saber para poder dejar todo eso atrás y ya había empezado, así que terminaría con la duda en ese momento.

Se dirigió a su escritorio, abrió el cajón y tomó el diario. Por un momento dudó pero después de unos instantes comenzó a leer.

" _Viernes, Septiembre 5 - … Desde lo ocurrido en el parque, el Ichigo Oscuro no ha aparecido y me siento aliviada por ello. No obstante, estuve pensando y en realidad lo que me asusta son sus intenciones, porque cuando lo veo no puedo dejar de ver a Ichigo y siento que el miedo se desvanece. Pero la forma en que me mira, me habla y me lastima con sus palabras, me hace recordar inmediatamente que es alguien más quién lo hace…_

… _Por alguna razón puedo percibir sus emociones, al igual que las de Ichigo y son… tan distintas y a la vez tan parecidas, aunque también por ello sé que es alguien diferente, tal como me lo dijo. Algunas me atemorizan porque son tan… negativas e intensas, cólera, lujuria, odio, perversidad; pero otras incluso… me conmueven. Por momentos, parece triste y puedo percibir su amargura y su soledad y eso me hace sentir pena por él. Ignoro en realidad quién o qué es o por qué está dentro de Ichigo, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que es parte de él... y siempre lo será._

… _Poco antes de las doce, escuché ruidos en la estancia, así que decidí ir a ver. No había terminado de salir de mi habitación cuando súbitamente sentí que me tomaron por la cintura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba nuevamente sobre la cama._

 _\- Parece que ya me esperabas… ¿acaso estabas preocupada?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. -Tuve algunos problemas porque ese tonto casi se dejó matar. Pero tenía que venir porque no ha dejado de pensar en ti y yo tampoco. Creí que solo ocurría cuando te veía pero piensa en ti aún sin verte – dijo con sorpresa. - También he descubierto que hay algo que los une…_

 _\- ¿Algo que nos une? – pregunté confundida._

 _\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes, princesa? Es un lazo que ni aún la presencia de la shinigami ha logrado deshacer, porque ha estado ahí antes de que ella apareciera. Sigo sin entender por qué se resiste a venir a ti ¿tal vez porque piensa que así te protegerá de mí? Pierde miserablemente su tiempo porque yo pienso en ti constantemente y en todas las cosas que quiero realizar sin importar que Ichigo las recuerde o no – murmuró mirándome fijamente. Cuando escuché eso no supe que decir._

– _Yo… sólo deseo saber ¿por qué lo atormentas, qué es lo que quieres de él? – pregunté desconcertada._

 _\- No hay nada que yo pueda querer de él - aseguró. - ¿No lo entiendes? Lo único que deseo es que permanezca vivo, ¿acaso es demasiado pedir? Él es quien debiera ocultarse en el fondo de su patética alma y sus tontos pensamientos; pero si eso no es posible, necesito ayudarlo a continuar vivo – dijo sin emoción. - No entiendo por qué tiene que esperar a estar casi moribundo para suplicar mi ayuda. En lugar de matar, aniquilar y destruir lo que se atraviese en su camino, se dedica a desperdiciar el inagotable poder que posee. Tiene miedo de él y prefiere continuar ocultándose bajo su absurda cobardía._

 _\- Pero… Ichigo no desea destruir ni aniquilar a nadie; solo quiere proteger a quienes ama – le respondí confundida._

 _\- El puede hacer lo que le plazca, pero es algo que a mí no me interesa. Lo que él quiere proteger no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo deseo. Es muy simple, princesa, si el muere… yo muero – explicó sin emoción. – No logra entender que lo que quiero proteger es… a él – dijo con cierto aire de pesar. - Lo que no comprendo es porque no trata de protegerte a ti también - dijo con incredulidad. - Hay infinidad de rostros en su mente pero no he logrado ver el tuyo. ¿Será que no le interesa lo que pueda ocurrirte? ¿O confía demasiado en que nada te pasará?- dijo pensativo._ – _Será interesante saberlo y eso es justamente lo que pienso averiguar – murmuró. - Sé que lo viste aquélla tarde… porque yo pude verte a ti, tratando de protegerlo... fue tan dulce y valiente de tu parte – dijo con suavidad. - Yo podría haber derrotado a esos dos en un momento ¿sabes? pero Ichigo no me lo permitió. Ahora él podrá ver lo que haré contigo pero no le permitiré hacer nada – dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo. – Quizás… algo aprenderá – agregó._

 _\- Pero… no importa lo que vea, él... él no recordará absolutamente nada. Yo... te lo dije antes… nunca lograrás que recuerde algo que… no hizo por su propia voluntad y desde el fondo… de su corazón – respondí con la voz temblando por el miedo._

 _\- Por supuesto que lo hará. ¿En verdad piensas que no recuerda nada? Eres tan ingenua como él, princesa – suspiró con fastidio. - Ha tratado de ocultarte de mí y eso significa que sabe lo que pasa. En este momento está tratando inútilmente de detenerme, pero no lo conseguirá, porque está demasiado débil. Ichigo no tiene el valor de realizar lo que quiere y yo deseo todo lo que él pueda desear en este o en cualquier otro mundo, simplemente porque soy parte de él. - Y tú… pequeña y gélida princesa… eres una de las cosas que más desea, solo que es tan cobarde que ni siquiera tiene el valor para reconocerlo e inútilmente trata de convencerse de que es mejor permanecer junto a la shinigami - aseguró. - Puedo ser parte de él… pero eso no significa que soy como él – dijo sonriendo con malicia. - Así que tomaré lo que tontamente reclama como suyo y conseguiré lo que ha soñado y sueña tener. Después de decir eso, se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a desagarrar mi pijama._

– _¡No, Ichigo, no! – supliqué angustiada. Comenzó a besarme con desesperación, casi con ira. Traté de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas pero me apretó contra la cama hasta que no pude casi respirar. Empezó a acariciarme con vehemencia, dejándome marcas en el cuerpo, mientras continuaba arrancando los girones de tela. Cuando trató de meter su mano entre mis piernas, lo golpeé con una rodilla y logré deslizarme hacia el suelo. Me levanté e intenté correr a la habitación de mi madre, pero me alcanzó en el pasillo; me arrastró dentro de mi habitación y cerró la puerta._

 _Me atrapó contra la pared apretándome con su cuerpo, tirando fuertemente de mi cabello mientras murmuraba en mi oído. – En verdad… no quiero hacerte daño, princesa. Pero si me obligas, tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza – amenazó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos pero no pude emitir sonido alguno. Sin soltar mi cabello, me levantó con un brazo tomándome por la cintura y acercándose a la cama me lanzó con fuerza sobre ella; se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, mientras empezaba a despojarse de su ropa. Aterrada, traté de golpearlo y empujarlo, pero solo sonreía mientras me miraba, evitando los golpes._

– _¡Por favor, Ichigo, detente! – exclamé desesperada, mientras la espantosa presión en mi estómago aumentaba a causa del pánico hasta hacerse casi insoportable._

 _Sujetó mis dos manos con una de las suyas, pasándolas por arriba de mi cabeza y con la otra separó mis piernas bruscamente, subiéndola inmediatamente para cubrir mi boca. Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitados cuando lo sentí tratando de entrar en mí. Apreté las piernas tan fuertemente como pude, mordiéndolo en la mano con tal furia que la retiró rápidamente._

– _¡No, no, por favor, Ichigo! – clamé aterrorizada. - ¡No hagas esto…Ichigo… no le permitas hacer esto! – supliqué mientras las lágrimas corrían como un torrente por mi rostro. - ¡Por favor… por favor, no lo dejes hacer esto! – imploré, mientras él continuaba empujando y separando mis piernas en un frenético afán de acabar con mi resistencia, hasta que empecé a quedarme sin fuerzas. En el momento que comenzó a entrar, volvió a cubrir mi boca y un dolor tan punzante y agudo atravesó mis entrañas que me hizo gritar, mientras mi corazón latía tan aceleradamente que pensé que estallaría de un momento a otro. Me quedé paralizada y solo atiné a abrir los ojos desorbitadamente cuando lo sentí completamente dentro. Lágrimas de dolor y de impotencia empezaron a correr a raudales nuevamente. Comenzó a moverse despacio pero empujando con tanta fuerza que me hizo gemir de dolor._

 _– Eres tan cálida y suave por dentro – jadeó excitado en mi oído. – Tan dulce y tan bella – dijo mientras mordía mis hombros y mi cuello. – Tal vez Ichigo no lo recuerde, pero yo… no lo olvidaré jamás - murmuró. - Conseguí lo que él más anhela y esta vez… ¡no logró detenerme! – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Continuó jadeando y murmurando cosas a mi oído, moviéndose con más rapidez y empujando cada vez con más fuerza. Después de varios minutos, que me parecieron eternos, con un súbito espasmo y un fuerte jadeo se apretó contra mí, mientras algo abundante y cálido fluía en mi interior, llenándome por completo._

Ichigo pensó que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza y que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

\- ¡No, no! – exclamó sentándose de un salto en la cama, llevándose las manos a las sienes, desencajado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo. Por unos minutos se quedó inmóvil tratando de registrar en su cerebro lo que acababa de leer. Simplemente no podía creer que hubiera hecho algo semejante. Sintió que el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta lo ahogaría.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Fui yo…fui yo quien abusó de Amane! - pensó desesperado mientras dejaba caer el diario. - ¿Cómo logró controlarme así ese maldito hollow? – dijo furioso, poniéndose de pie y mesándose los cabellos. Cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los dientes y los puños y golpeando con fuerza el escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así? – se preguntó desesperado. - ¿Por qué no tengo recuerdos de ese momento? – pensó fuera de sí. Tal vez el remordimiento hizo que los bloqueara en su mente. - ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió todo eso? ¿Por qué Amane no me dijo? – se preguntó furioso mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Sentía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Abrió los ojos, recogió el diario del suelo, revisó la fecha y trató de recordar. Eso había ocurrido justo después de recibir aquélla paliza en el parque donde aparecieron los arrancars por primera vez. ¿Quizá se encontraba demasiado débil, aterrado y deprimido y ese infeliz lo aprovechó? No tenía valor para continuar. El solo pensarlo lo hacía estremecerse de furia y dolor. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, abrió nuevamente el diario y terminó de leer.

 _\- ¡A pesar de todo…es Ichigo! - me dije, tratando de calmarme pero ese pensamiento no logró consolarme. Me miró fijamente y al ver mi expresión sonrió._

 _\- ¿Por qué estás tan triste, princesa? - ¡Mírame! – me dijo suavemente. - ¡Yo también soy Ichigo…y los instintos de él! – murmuró de forma perversa. - ¿Eso no te dice nada? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? – dijo con ironía. – ¿Crees que solo piensa en tomarte inocentemente de la mano, cuando está en la soledad de su cuarto? No supuse que fueras tan ingenua – sonrió. - ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces ha pensado en tomarte de toda forma imaginable? ¿De cuántas veces ha deseado estar exactamente como en este momento? – dijo mientras limpiaba con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas de mi rostro. - Todo esto y lo que está por venir, Ichigo lo ha pensado, imaginado y deseado cada día, desde que te conoció – me advirtió. - Pero no puedes culparlo, princesa, después de todo… es sólo un hombre de carne y hueso – dijo mientras comenzaba nuevamente a acariciarme._

… _Creí que después de conseguir lo que quería se marcharía, pero fue solo el principio de la noche más larga de mi vida. Por momentos me trataba gentilmente pero en otros me aterraba su salvaje temperamento. Me dejó poco antes del amanecer, completamente adolorida, lastimada y exhausta. Ni siquiera me quedaban lágrimas para llorar y solo pude tratar de confortarme pensando que tarde o temprano lo olvidaría. Amenazó con volver la noche siguiente y la siguiente también..._

… _Resultaba irónico pensar que lo más puro que guardaba para Ichigo, sin darse cuenta siquiera, lo hubiera tomado justamente él por la fuerza. Siempre pensé que esa primera vez sería el momento más maravilloso y especial de mi existencia, y cuando conocí a Ichigo, estaba segura que ese mágico momento lo compartiría con él… pero jamás de esta forma. En lugar de desear con todo mi corazón recordarlo por siempre, pedía desesperadamente poder olvidarlo alguna vez…_

… _Pero sabía que no era culpa de Ichigo y cuán atemorizado y deprimido se encontraba. No había forma de decirle lo que había sucedido, porque eso significaría agregar un problema más a todos los que ya tenía; además, yo había decidido no ser una carga para él, así que tendría que guardar silencio. De cualquier manera, ¿quién iba a creerme? Todo era tan irreal, increíble y siniestro… que incluso a mí me costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo podía pensar en que debía olvidarlo cuando todo acabara. Probablemente sería un fin de semana de agonía, pero también sabía que en algún momento terminaría…"_

¡Ese maldito! Cerró los ojos nuevamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué parecía que él solo había llevado angustia y sufrimiento a la vida de Amane?

\- ¡Por Dios, Amane! ¿Cómo pude hacerte algo así? ¿Habrá alguna forma de que me perdones algún día? – exclamó con inmenso pesar, inclinado sobre el escritorio. Ya era tarde para el arrepentimiento pero no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza y repugnancia de sí mismo. Respiró profundamente, abrió los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas y por unos momentos se quedó mirando con melancolía algún punto en la distancia.

Había obtenido la respuesta que buscaba desde que habló con Tatsuki y su padre, y él había tenido razón cuando dijo que lo que le hubiera ocurrido a Amane, le había sucedido con él. La pregunta que tenía ahora era si Amane habría estado encinta cuando murió. Pensar en ello le hizo sentir un profundo dolor. Por unos instantes se quedó meditando si tendría sentido continuar indagando en esos recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué más voy a descubrir? – pensó consternado. Leer ese diario le permitiría conocer más cosas sobre ella pero eso definitivamente no la haría volver.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Decírselo al viejo? – se preguntó. – ¡Por supuesto que no, demonios! Sería algo… demasiado vergonzoso – se dijo. - ¿Le habrá dicho Etsu-san el resultado de los estudios de Amane? – pensó. – Pero de haber existido algo, seguramente se lo habría dicho a papá y por supuesto, él no se quedaría callado – murmuró. – Eso significa que… solamente se trató… de Amane – se dijo y aunque por unos instantes sintió cierto alivio no logró alejar la dolorosa opresión en su pecho. Lentamente guardó el diario y se sentó frente al escritorio, recargando los codos sobre su superficie mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron nuevamente a lo que acababa de descubrir. Si debía ser honesto, aunque le avergonzara reconocerlo, algunas cosas de las que dijo ese hollow eran ciertas, pero no en el sentido malsano con que se las dijo a Amane. Se suponía que a su edad, era algo natural desear experimentar ciertas cosas con una chica, sobre todo una joven tan hermosa como Amane y por momentos, no había podido evitar dar rienda suelta a su imaginación cuando se encontraba solo y pensaba en ella.

Por supuesto que le habría gustado tocar algo más que la mano de Amane y ciertamente lo había hecho en aquélla ocasión, la noche que todo cambió, pero jamás tuvo la intención de que las cosas llegaran más lejos en ese momento. Lo que nunca imaginó ni por un instante era que ese hollow irrumpiría en la privacidad no solo de sus pensamientos sino también de sus sentimientos y sus deseos; que se aprovecharía de ellos utilizándolos de forma perversa para robarle la maravillosa oportunidad de algún día poder realizarlos al lado de ella; pero lo más doloroso y terrible era que lo había utilizado a él para arrebatarle lo más dulce y preciado para Amane, su inocencia. Pensar en ello le hizo sentir nuevamente una fuerte opresión en el pecho y el estómago.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que ser así las cosas? – pensó acongojado. - Seguramente lo ocurrido con mi… - hizo una pausa y conteniendo el aliento, apretó los dientes - …conmigo, fue la verdadera razón por la que tenías miedo de que te tocara, Amane – pensó con tristeza. - Y a pesar de todo… preferiste guardar silencio para no herirme – murmuró desolado. - Si existiera la posibilidad de volver a verte, ¿cómo tendré el valor de presentarme frente a ti, Amane?

\- Solo espero que… en el fondo de tu corazón supieras… que jamás quise hacerte daño, princesa – se dijo lleno de pesar. - No tienes idea… de cuánto lo siento, Amane – murmuró completamente abatido. Podría tratar de justificarse toda la vida pero a final de cuentas, pensó, él era el único responsable. Se quedó mucho tiempo sumido en sus tristes pensamientos y esa noche tampoco logró conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, en el Seireitei, era alrededor del mediodía cuando Amane se encontró con Renji a la salida de su casa, como lo prometió. Era un hermoso día y en realidad tenía en mente pedirle que la acompañara al bosque a buscar ese sitio en el que había estado pensando casi desde que llegó a la Sociedad de Almas.

\- ¡Amane! Llegas puntual. Por un momento pensé que me dejarías esperando – dijo Renji aliviado.

\- Teniente… yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Jamás lo habría hecho – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No, no lo has hecho quizá porque no se te ha presentado la oportunidad – bromeó pensando que la sonrisa de Amane era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

\- De ninguna manera, Teniente.

\- Y bien, ¿a dónde se supone que iremos a esta hora?

\- Tengo una buena idea, ¿qué le parece un paseo por el bosque?

\- ¿Un paseo por el bosque? Mmm… no suena mal, pero ¿no nos tomará demasiado tiempo? Pronto será la hora de comer… – dijo un tanto apenado.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Teniente! Será divertido, le aseguro que lo disfrutará – dijo en tono de súplica.

\- De acuerdo, iremos al bosque con una condición – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¿Qué condición? – preguntó inquieta.

\- Que dejes de decirme Teniente y me llames por mi nombre… Renji.

\- Pero… ya había dejado claro… - empezó a decir.

\- Esa es la condición – la interrumpió con aire de triunfo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo que sonreía. - ¿Aceptas o no?

Amane guardó silencio unos momentos. En realidad no deseaba propiciar demasiada cercanía con nadie pero necesitaba encontrar ese lugar y además, Renji no le desagradaba. Le resultaba bastante simpático, accesible e inofensivo.

\- De acuerdo… Renji – murmuró sonriendo después de unos momentos.

\- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vayamos al bosque! – dijo animoso, mientras comenzaba a caminar en esa dirección. Amane lo siguió de inmediato. Poco después cruzaban una de las puertas del Seireitei y una vez fuera, caminaron lentamente mientras Renji intentaba pensar en algún tema de conversación.

\- Amane ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto, Renji. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Por qué estabas en Hueco Mundo? – preguntó con interés.

\- ¿No conoces esa historia? – preguntó Amane. – Pensé que era del dominio público.

\- No. No conozco esa historia y no es del dominio público, Amane. Te lo pregunto porque yo estuve en ese lugar. Nos encontrábamos tratando de rescatar a una amiga humana que fue secuestrada por Aizen, pero nadie sabía nada de ti. ¿De dónde eras, Amane?

\- Yo solía vivir en Karakura, Renji. En realidad, tenía poco tiempo viviendo allí, quizá un año, cuando fui secuestrada.

\- ¿En Karakura? – preguntó sorprendido. - ¡Tengo un buen amigo que vive allí! Ichigo, quien solía ser el shinigami sustituto en ese lugar.

\- ¿Y por qué shinigami sustituto? – preguntó Amane tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

\- Porque es humano y vive como humano, en el mundo humano - aclaró. - A él no le estaría permitido vivir en el Seireitei a menos que se convirtiera en un verdadero shinigami, y eso solo lo lograría renunciando a su vida en el mundo de los vivos – explicó ante la expresión interrogante de Amane. - Aunque desafortunadamente... ha perdido su poder por completo – continuó con auténtico pesar. - Solía ser muy poderoso ¿sabes?, con una voluntad y una determinación inquebrantables – recordó sonriendo. – A pesar de todo, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano, logrará recuperar ese poder y volverá a ser un shinigami – dijo con orgullo. Amane notó la sinceridad en las palabras de Renji. - Ichigo siempre logra lo que se propone – agregó con seguridad.

\- ¡Oh, entiendo! – respondió sonriendo ante el recuerdo de esa particular característica de Ichigo, su obstinación.

\- ¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que te secuestraron? – preguntó Renji sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- En realidad, nunca lo supe – respondió indiferente.

\- Pero estuviste ahí al mismo tiempo que Inoue-san. Es una extraña coincidencia, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que serlo? – inquirió desconcertada.

\- Que las dos fueran del mismo lugar, Karakura.

\- Probablemente - sonrió. - Solo que, a diferencia de ella, nadie sabía que yo me encontraba ahí y nadie me buscaba, así que tal vez me llevaron a ese lugar, por razones totalmente diferentes a las que tuvieron para secuestrar a tu amiga – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Quizá solo querían experimentar conmigo – bromeó. – Y siendo una humana común y corriente, seguramente tenían la certeza de que nadie me buscaría.

\- Y mientras estuviste en el mundo humano, ¿nunca supiste quien era tu padre?

\- No, Renji. No lo sabía.

\- Pero pese a todo, se encontraron, Amane. El tampoco sabía de tu existencia porque de haberlo sabido, seguramente habría hecho todo para tenerte a su lado. El Capitán Ukitake es un gran hombre, al que admiro y respeto – aseguró. – Nadie en la Sociedad podría haber imaginado que tenía una hija… y menos aún que fuera tan hermosa – dijo a manera de cumplido.

\- Te lo agradezco, Renji. Eres muy gentil – sonrió.

\- Pero es cierto, Amane. Aunque al parecer, a ti no te atrae la idea de aceptar la compañía de ningún hombre ¿verdad? – dijo tratando de parecer indiferente.

\- En realidad no Renji, no me atrae esa idea – dijo con honestidad. - Será porque disfruto mucho la soledad o quizá simplemente porque soy muy joven.

\- Posiblemente - respondió. - ¿O será tal vez que tu corazón… ya le pertenece a alguien más? – aventuró mirándola de reojo. - ¿Nunca te enamoraste o te atrajo alguien mientras estuviste en el mundo de los vivos, Amane?

\- Bueno… alguna vez me enamoré de alguien pero… al parecer él se enamoró de otra persona – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, lo lamento, Amane! – exclamó apenado.

\- ¡Vamos, Renji! No tienes por qué lamentarlo. Eso fue… hace tiempo – aseguró sonriendo. En ese momento, Amane se detuvo cuando le pareció ver el reflejo del sol sobre una superficie.

– Renji ¿eso de allá es un estanque? – preguntó señalando algo con el dedo.

\- Eso parece, Amane. ¿Quieres que vayamos hacia ese lugar? – preguntó.

\- Si, me gustaría echar un vistazo.

\- ¡Entonces vamos! – dijo mientras se encaminaba a ese sitio.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33. No era nuestro destino estar juntos.**

Renji caminó hacia un recoveco que se convertía en una ancha y corta vereda, cuya parte final se ensanchaba, formando un espacio circular, ligeramente elevado por encima del suelo, rodeado por un estanque. En realidad era un lugar muy bello, lleno de enormes árboles de cuyos troncos colgaban infinidad de enredaderas y flores y el suelo estaba completamente tapizado de una fina hierba, semejando un suave tapete en color verde.

\- ¡Este lugar es completamente… maravilloso! – dijo Amane emocionada. – Aquí podré venir cuando quiera estar sola y pensar – sonrió.

\- Si, es un hermoso lugar – dijo Renji mirándola. – Es curioso. He pasado por aquí cientos de veces y jamás me había dado cuenta que existía este sitio – dijo sorprendido.

\- Es extraño – dijo pensativa mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba. - Alguien me dijo alguna vez exactamente lo mismo cuando llegué a Karakura; estaba desesperada por hallar un lugar donde pudiera esperar el ocaso y tomar fotografías, para leer, pensar o estar sola – sonrió levemente al evocar ese día. - Recuerdo que al salir de la escuela, caminamos por la orilla del río durante un buen rato y cuando lo encontramos, me dijo esas mismas palabras – recordó con melancolía.

\- ¿Y a qué escuela asistías? – preguntó Renji sentándose a su lado.

\- A la escuela preparatoria de Karakura – respondió. - Mi casa solía quedar muy cerca de la escuela y del río.

\- ¡Es una increíble coincidencia! ¡Ichigo asiste a esa escuela! – exclamó sorprendido. - De hecho, cuando había que realizar alguna misión en el mundo de los vivos, los shinigamis asignados debíamos asistir a la misma escuela que él - explicó. - Quizá hasta lo hayas conocido porque es inconfundible con ese extraño color de cabello. Su nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, aunque Rukia y yo solíamos decirle "fresa" sólo para molestarlo – se rió ante ese recuerdo.

\- ¡Vaya, me imagino que no debió gustarle! – respondió tratando de no reírse. A ella jamás se le habría ocurrido llamar a Ichigo así.

\- Quizá no lo recuerdes por el nombre, pero te aseguro que ese cabello anaranjado nadie lo olvidaría. Por supuesto que nadie lo haría, pensó Amane con ternura.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Renji? – dijo cambiando súbitamente el tema.

\- Por supuesto Amane.

\- ¿Y has hecho el intento de visitar a ese amigo tuyo? ¿A Ichigo?

\- En realidad no, Amane – respondió inclinando la cabeza. - Es mejor para él que viva una vida humana normal y que paulatinamente vaya dejando atrás el recuerdo de sus días de shinigami. Así será más sencillo para él continuar – dijo con cierto pesar. - Si no llegara a recuperar sus poderes, solo extrañaría una vida a la que ya no podrá pertenecer jamás.

\- ¿Y… no has pensado que… podrías estar equivocado…?– inquirió e hizo una pausa - ¿…que quizá ha extrañado esa vida desde el momento en que perdió su poder? – preguntó mirándolo de reojo. - Tal vez sería más sencillo para él hacerse a la idea, si aquéllos a quienes alguna vez consideró sus amigos… intentaran al menos… estar cerca; si no lo hicieran sentir que… lo han olvidado – dijo con melancolía al recordar el profundo pesar de Ichigo. – Alguien con la determinación que me has dicho que él posee, seguramente continuará con su vida, pero indudablemente lo ayudaría la presencia de quienes solían decirse sus amigos.

Renji la escuchaba en silencio, observándola atentamente, mientras la mirada de Amane se perdía en la lejanía.

\- Tal vez cometen un error al dar por hecho que él estará mejor sin verlos – explicó con voz suave. - Dejarle llevar a él solo el peso de los recuerdos, añorando triste y en silencio lo que no volverá a ser, sin atinar a comprender por qué lo han abandonado, puede resultar doloroso y muy difícil para cualquiera y… honestamente, no creo que un verdadero amigo haría algo así – expresó con pesar.

\- Pero cuenta con los amigos de su propio mundo, Amane. Todos lo quieren y se preocupan por él – se defendió Renji. – El cariño de su familia y amigos lo ayudarán a superar todo lo ocurrido - aseguró. Amane lo miró con expresión de desconcierto.

– Pero yo no hablo de sus amigos humanos, Renji. Hablo de ustedes – replicó. – La forma en la que están actuando haría pensar que sólo estuvieron a su lado mientras les resultó conveniente su poder; y ahora que lo ha perdido, simplemente se acabó… le dan la espalda y desaparecen – dijo en tono de reproche. - Sería tanto como decir "Kurosaki Ichigo, muchas gracias por dejarnos poner tu vida de cabeza; ahora que ya no eres útil, olvida todo, continua como puedas con tu existencia y fin de la historia." – dijo secamente.

\- No, Amane, por supuesto que no es eso – se defendió Renji, tratando de justificar la razón por la cual no hacían el menor intento por visitar a Ichigo.

– Me asombra… - hizo una pausa y después continuó – no, más bien… me asusta la frialdad con la que actúan – expresó con desaliento. - ¿Es que acaso creen que Ichigo no tiene sentimientos? ¿Con tanta facilidad olvidan que arriesgó su vida por ustedes y la Sociedad, siendo los únicos responsables de todo lo que ocurrió? – inquirió bajando la mirada. - ¿Y qué hay del peligro en el que estuvo esa amiga humana? ¿De toda la gente que murió con la aparición de los arrancars? – preguntó con exasperación. – Me parece increíble – murmuró con ironía. - Creo que lo único que conseguirán es que Ichigo deje de confiar en todo y en todos; y aunque estoy segura que ni siquiera lo han pensado, él podría llegar a hacer algo que quizá lamentaría al igual que todos ustedes – dijo con desilusión y guardó silencio.

Renji la miraba sorprendido. Amane no se había dado cuenta pero, había un tono particular en su voz al hablar de Ichigo. Y sus ojos, brillaban de una manera tan especial al decir su nombre. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía que Amane lo conocía? Quizá debía preguntárselo directamente porque no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

\- Tal vez… tengas razón, Amane – dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. – Pero déjame decirte algo; Ichigo no fue el único que perdió en todo el asunto de Aizen y los arrancars. Todos de una u otra forma perdimos algo o a alguien, Amane – expresó con pesar. – Alguien a quien amábamos, a quien solíamos considerar un amigo, un camarada o algo más; perdimos la confianza en nosotros mismos y en los demás; descubrimos que somos capaces de traicionarnos unos a otros pero… también nos hicimos conscientes de nuestra propia debilidad y de la necesidad de hacernos más fuertes sin olvidar que siempre habrá individuos con sed de venganza o de poder como Tousen, Ichimaru o Aizen – dijo con cierta irritación al recordar todo lo sucedido.

Amane lo miró sin poder evitar una cierta sensación de culpa. No se había detenido a pensar las cosas desde esa perspectiva y de alguna manera, él tenía razón. En esa clase de conflictos todos perdían de una forma u otra. Renji continuó.

\- Quedamos totalmente expuestos y vulnerables como individuos y como sociedad. No obstante, debemos ser capaces de sobreponernos porque al final, todo se trata de aprender continuamente; mucho más de las malas experiencias que de las buenas y hacernos más fuertes apoyándonos unos a otros – agregó mientras dirigía su mirada a las tranquilas aguas del estanque. - Ichigo tiene a su familia y amigos en el mundo humano y son ellos quienes lo ayudarán a salir adelante, tal como debemos hacerlo nosotros en este mundo – concluyó diciendo con desaliento.

\- Yo… lo lamento, Renji. No lo había pensado de esa forma…

\- No tienes por qué lamentarlo, Amane. Tú también fuiste víctima de todo lo sucedido y debo reconocer que la Sociedad cometió un gran error al involucrar a los humanos en algo que era exclusivamente su responsabilidad – dijo tratando de sonreír.

– Sí, Renji, toda mi vida, mis sueños y mi felicidad me fueron arrebatados también, gracias a la Sociedad de Almas – pensó Amane con tristeza.

– Pero volviendo a lo que decías inicialmente, el punto es que no tenemos autorización para presentarnos en el mundo humano si no existe una razón para ello – dijo Renji con frustración.

\- Tú mismo dijiste que deberían desaparecer esas tontas reglas – le recordó.

\- Tienes razón – dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente. – Pero es muy diferente pedirte que me llames por mi nombre a viajar a través del senkaimón sin la autorización pertinente – explicó sonriendo. – Además, con toda la desconfianza y las dudas que prevalecen por ahora, como consecuencia de lo ocurrido con Aizen, lo menos indicado en estos momentos en actuar en contra de las reglas – explicó. - ¿Acaso tú… lo harías? ¿Te arriesgarías a sufrir las consecuencias solo por… visitar a un amigo? – inquirió curioso.

\- Por supuesto que lo haría – dijo con seguridad. – Jamás lo dejaría solo.

\- Amane…- dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Sí, Renji?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto. Has estado haciéndome preguntas todo este tiempo – se rió.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura de que no conoces a Ichigo? – cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque hay demasiadas coincidencias, ¿no lo crees? Solías vivir en el mismo lugar, asistir a la misma escuela, son casi de la misma edad. Me resulta difícil creer que no se vieron o se encontraron en algún momento; además algo me dice que sí lo conoces, Amane - aseguró. - Por un momento algo cambió en tu expresión cuando hablabas de él – dijo mirándola fijamente. – Si he de ser honesto, hay algo en ti que por alguna razón me lo recuerda – expresó con sinceridad. – Quizá sea tu forma de ser… o algo que irradias cuando hablas de él; en realidad no lo sé… no estoy seguro pero… estar cerca de ti me hace pensar que de alguna manera estoy cerca de Ichigo – dijo sorprendido de sí mismo. – Es absurdo ¿no crees? – dijo con una media sonrisa. Amane lo miraba en silencio.

\- ¿Será conveniente que Renji lo sepa? ¿Y por qué no? No hay forma de que pueda decírselo a Ichigo - pensó. El continuaría su vida como humano y Renji no rompería las reglas para ir a visitarlo. Por otro lado, aún cuando Renji se lo dijera a Rukia, eventualmente ella terminaría enterándose o recordando que Amane había sido amiga de Ichigo en el mundo de los vivos y estando las cosas como estaban, no ocurriría absolutamente nada. ¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlo? Sólo omitiría algunos detalles sobre la forma en la que había terminado en la Sociedad de Almas y por supuesto, aquéllos que únicamente le concernían a su madre, a su padre y a ella.

\- No creo que sea absurdo, Renji – murmuró después de unos minutos. – Aunque no recuerdo haber negado o admitido en algún momento haberlo conocido… si debo ser honesta, te diré que… sí; sí conocí a Ichigo Kurosaki en el mundo humano – dijo casi en un suspiro.

\- ¡Lo sabía, Amane, lo sabía! Estaba seguro que lo conocías – exclamó con aire de triunfo. – Ese tonto jamás pasaría desapercibido – se rió. - Tiene tanta suerte para atraer a las mujeres hermosas y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera es capaz de notar cuando tiene una enfrente – bromeó recordando la ingenuidad de Ichigo en ese tema.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió con curiosidad.

– Bueno… estoy casi seguro de que él no sentía algo por Inoue-san pero, arriesgarse como lo hizo en Hueco Mundo me hizo pensar por un momento que sólo alguien completamente enamorado haría algo así – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Después comprendí que lo habría hecho por cualquiera de aquéllos a los que ama y a los que considera sus amigos, ¡incluso por mí! – exclamó riéndose. Súbitamente guardó silencio cuando notó la expresión ausente de Amane y se quedó pensativo por un momento. – Amane… ¿acaso fue Ichigo… de quien te enamoraste? – preguntó después de un rato. Al ver que no respondía, comprendió de repente y pasó una mano por su nuca completamente avergonzado. – Yo… lo lamento, Amane. A veces puedo ser un idiota – se disculpó.

\- Eso… fue hace tiempo – respondió Amane encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de sonar indiferente.

\- Pero… ¿en algún momento Ichigo sintió lo mismo?

\- Tal vez pero… cuando vino por primera vez a este lugar, al parecer se enamoró de… alguien más – dijo tratando de sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes de quién? – preguntó sintiendo pesar por Amane.

\- Me imagino que tú debes saberlo mejor que yo, se supone que eres su amigo – dijo mirándolo. Renji soltó un profundo suspiro.

\- Sí… creo que sí – respondió taciturno. – Al parecer se enamoró de Rukia.

\- ¿Acaso tú sientes algo por ella? – preguntó Amane al ver la expresión de Renji.

\- Rukia y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, Amane – respondió sin emoción. – Y así es como ella me ha visto todo este tiempo – dijo inclinando la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, Renji, no sabes… cuánto lo siento! – murmuró con sinceridad mientras extendía una mano para posarla sobre el hombro de él.

\- En realidad no importa. Tuve la oportunidad de hacer o decir algo pero… simplemente la dejé pasar – dijo con nostalgia. - Y tú, ¿cómo has podido sobrellevar algo así todo este tiempo, Amane? Me refiero al hecho de saber que la persona de la que estás enamorada lo está de alguien más. ¿O acaso ya no estás enamorada de él? – preguntó Renji con curiosidad.

\- Siempre, Renji, siempre estaré enamorada de Ichigo pero… para mí es suficiente con saber que él es feliz – sonrió con ternura. - No importa al lado de quién esté, yo seré feliz por el simple hecho de que él lo sea.

\- Pero… el jamás le dijo nada a Rukia, Amane – reveló ligeramente sorprendido. - Y quizá no sea el más indicado para decirlo pero… yo no estoy seguro de que ella corresponda los sentimientos de Ichigo – aseveró. – Jamás ha dicho nada al respecto y… bueno, es indudable que le tiene un gran afecto pero… no parece sentir algo diferente – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tal vez, pero ninguno de los dos tenemos la seguridad de nada, así que no hay algo que podamos hacer ¿o sí? – lo interrumpió tratando de animarlo.

\- Pues no se consigue algo con sólo cruzar los brazos, Amane. Si amas a alguien se supone que peleas con todo por lograr que te correspondan.

\- ¿Y tú lo has hecho, Renji? – inquirió.

\- Bueno, cuando me di cuenta de que Ichigo parecía sentir algo por Rukia, decidí que debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso; esperar alguna señal que indicara si Rukia correspondía esos sentimientos. De ser así, lo menos que debía hacer era interponerme – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Cuando dos personas están enamoradas, no tiene ningún sentido intentar algo, porque con toda seguridad fracasarás y terminarás completamente herido – explicó con naturalidad. - Sin embargo, Ichigo probablemente no estaba completamente seguro ni de sus sentimientos ni de los de Rukia, pues nunca dijo absolutamente nada y Rukia tampoco manifestó un interés distinto al de una amiga.

\- Pero no tienes la certeza de que Rukia no correspondiera los sentimientos de Ichigo. Y aún si sólo es él quien está enamorado, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer – dijo mirando a la distancia.

– Y tú, ¿cómo sabes que está enamorado de Rukia?

\- Bueno… aunque Ichigo y yo no hablamos sobre ello, para mí fue evidente que algo cambió cuando él regresó de su primer viaje a la Sociedad, porque se distanció de mí por completo sin una explicación. Cuando Rukia volvió, me di cuenta de lo feliz que lo hacía su presencia y que estaba enamorado de un mundo al que yo no podía seguirlo – dijo con pesar.

\- Amane, tal vez Ichigo simplemente estaba confundido y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para aclarar lo que sentía; desafortunadamente, nunca dispuso de ese tiempo con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo – trató de explicar. - No lo tomes a mal pero…creo que cometiste un error al suponer que estaba o está enamorado de Rukia y no hablar con él al respecto – dijo con seriedad.

\- Pero… todo en él… en sus acciones lo hacía parecer de esa manera, Renji – replicó ella.

\- ¡Pero no te lo dijo él, Amane! – respondió contundente. – Tú lo estabas suponiendo, y si me permite el comentario, creo que debiste esperar a que el propio Ichigo te lo dijera antes de dar por hecho algo tan importante.

Amane lo miró y guardó silencio. Quizá Renji tenía razón. Había dado por hecho que Ichigo estaba enamorado de Rukia desde el principio y si él no había tenido el tiempo para aclararlo ella debió hacerlo. Incluso cuando se vieron aquélla noche en el río, Ichigo le confesó que se encontraba confundido y ella le dijo que debía pensarlo, que ya tendrían todo el tiempo para hablar de ello. Eso sólo significaba que debió esperar a que él le dijera las cosas. Ya no hubo tiempo, era cierto; sin embargo, ella continuó suponiendo algo de lo que ni el mismo Ichigo estaba seguro. Definitivamente la tristeza y el dolor la habían hecho actuar de la misma forma en que solía decirle a Ichigo que no debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Renji? ¿Estás seguro que Rukia no sentía o no siente algo por él?

\- En realidad nunca se lo he preguntado. Pero conociéndola, para mí es obvio que si sintiera por él algo más que amistad, estaría desesperada por verlo. Sobre todo ahora que ha perdido su poder y debe sentirse solo y triste – aseguró. – Y bueno… es cierto que está preocupada por Ichigo, porque desde que lo conoció no ha dejado de hacerlo, pero… ¡definitivamente no está sufriendo ni está desesperada por verlo! – aseguró.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, Renji – dijo Amane después de unos momentos mientras inclinaba la cabeza. – Quizá fui una completa tonta – reconoció con tristeza. – Pero…de cualquier forma, ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Ichigo debe continuar con su vida y yo finalmente he encontrado aquí la mía – suspiró con pesar.

\- ¡Pero Amane, puedes buscarlo y preguntarle! No puedes simplemente quedarte así, como si nada.

\- ¿Y qué ganaría con eso? El pertenece al mundo humano y al parecer eso ya nunca cambiará; el no puede verme y jamás podrá hacerlo – dijo con pesar.

\- Podrías hacer uso de un gigai – dijo con naturalidad.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Aparecer en su vida para que responda mis dudas y luego desaparecer nuevamente? ¡Por supuesto que no, Renji! No sería justo… - hizo una pausa - no es justo y no es correcto. Eso no es posible - aseveró. – Ahora que he tenido tiempo para reflexionar, he comenzando a aceptar el hecho de que no era mi destino ni el de Ichigo estar juntos – confesó con tristeza. – Que ninguna decisión que hubiésemos tomado nos habría conducido a ello. Tuvimos la oportunidad en algún momento pero…simplemente la dejamos pasar y no volverá a presentarse – expresó con pesar. – Si no fue posible mientras viví en ese mundo y estuve cerca de él, mucho menos ahora que vivimos en mundos diferentes – agregó con ironía. – Además, yo hice una promesa y… estoy obligada a cumplirla – dijo con melancolía.

\- Pero ¿por qué Amane? ¿Qué clase de promesa?

\- Es una larga historia Renji – suspiró con cansancio.

\- Por ahora lo que me sobra es tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si regresamos? – pidió. - Ya es casi la hora del ocaso y me gustaría volver para esperarlo en casa.

\- Claro, Amane. Por supuesto – respondió cortésmente.

\- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a andar el camino de regreso. Renji no tardó en alcanzarla.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a verlo, Renji? – se escuchó invitándolo de repente. - Suelo esperarlo en el techo, así que… no te prometo estar cómodo pero si puedo decirte que disfrutarás de un espectáculo glorioso – dijo emocionada.

\- ¿Por qué no? Me imagino que debe serlo – dijo animado.

\- Te aseguro que lo es, Renji… te aseguro que lo es – respondió sonriendo. – Quizá después pueda ofrecerte algo de comer y tengamos tiempo para contarte esa historia – ofreció con sinceridad.

\- Pues eso sería estupendo porque… ¡me muero de hambre! – exclamó pasando una mano por su estómago.

\- De acuerdo, pero démonos prisa o nos perderemos la mejor parte – dijo sonriendo, mientras apresuraba el paso en dirección a su casa.

Una sincera amistad comenzó a crecer entre Amane y Renji a partir de ese día. A pesar de que ella continuó declinando las invitaciones de Renji, a cambio lo invitaba eventualmente a comer en su casa o le pedía que la acompañara a su lugar en el bosque. Fue así como él conoció una buena parte de la historia de Amane, de su vida en los diversos lugares en los que estuvo y los problemas que enfrentó desde pequeña por ser considerada diferente; su llegada a Karakura, el día que conoció a Ichigo y una breve reseña de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos desde que se conocieron hasta que ella desapareció del mundo humano.

Se enteró también de la promesa hecha por Amane a su padre sobre cumplir con sus deberes como shinigami a cambio de poder viajar eventualmente al mundo de los vivos para ver a Ichigo, con la condición de no permitir nunca que él llegara a verla. Saber eso le hizo sentir un profundo pesar por ambos. Poco a poco Renji empezó a descubrir todo aquello que hizo a Ichigo acercarse a Amane, pero no dejó de conmoverlo y sorprenderlo la fidelidad y el profundo amor que ella le profesaba a Ichigo, a sabiendas de que nunca volvería a estar a su lado. Eso le hizo comprender que no habría forma de que Amane correspondiera el interés de algún hombre más allá de la amistad.

Por supuesto, no pudo dejar de comentar con Rukia que al fin había logrado acercarse a ella. Sabía que también sentía curiosidad por conocer a Amane, considerando el hecho de que en todos esos meses no había aparecido por el Ubandou para visitar a su padre. De hecho era Ukitake quien durante los días de descanso de ella, la visitaba en las tardes o por las noches. Un par de meses después de ese paseo por el bosque, mientras Rukia y Renji comían juntos, el encuentro con Amane fue el tema de conversación.

\- ¿En serio lograste conocerla? – preguntó sorprendida. – Sólo a ti se he habría podido ocurrir estar espiándola, Renji – se rió.

\- ¡Por supuesto que logré conocerla, Rukia! – respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. – Cuando la vi acercarse creí que se trataba de un ángel – dijo emocionado. – Pensé que la hija del Capitán Ukitake definitivamente sería hermosa pero, si he de confesarlo, no creí que tanto – suspiró embelesado.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Quita ya esa cara de tonto y dime ¿cómo es ella?

\- ¡Es increíblemente hermosa, Rukia! Cualquier hombre se sentiría vanagloriado tan sólo de caminar a su lado – expresó con emoción. - ¡Amane es… es preciosa! Para ser una chica es bastante alta, tan blanca como la nieve y es… tan delicada que cuando extendió su mano para estrechar la mía, pensé que la lastimaría con solo tocarla - dijo asombrado. - Su cabello es blanco como el de su padre y lo lleva recogido en una clase de diadema alrededor de su cabeza que la hace parecer una princesa – exclamó arrobado. – ¡Y sus ojos, por todos los cielos, Rukia! ¡Fue como perderme en la profundidad de dos perfectos, tranquilos y cristalinos estanques del más espectacular color!

\- ¡Renji! – exclamó con sorpresa. – Parece que de verdad te ha impresionado – dijo mientras sus hermosos ojos color de amatista brillaban por la curiosidad.

\- Pero lo más increíble de Amane, aparte de su belleza, es su corazón, Rukia – dijo con suavidad. – Es tan dulce y gentil, generosa y desinteresada que por momentos pienso que de verdad es un ángel que se extravió en este lugar – dijo pensativo. – Su actitud puede parecer arrogante y fría, pero es definitivamente lo contrario.

\- Pues… debe ser realmente especial – expresó con suavidad.

\- Si… demasiado especial – dijo sonriendo. Rukia lo escuchó y se le quedó mirando. Por alguna razón la respuesta de Renji la hizo evocar algo, una conversación con alguien.

\- Y sus ojos ¿son como los del Capitán?

\- Pues Amane y su padre son realmente parecidos pero los ojos de Amane son de un tono diferente a los del Capitán. Son de un verde más oscuro, con algo como chispas doradas alrededor – explicó. – Pero su mirada es… tan fría y cálida al mismo tiempo, Rukia, que te hace experimentar… cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Cosas extrañas? – inquirió desconcertada. – Renji, eres un tonto. ¿Cómo que cosas extrañas?

\- No sé cómo describirlo – dijo pensativo. – Te hace sentir escalofríos pero al mismo tiempo pareciera que te envuelven en una agradable sensación de calidez – expresó volteando a mirar a Rukia. – Ya sé, ya sé, vas a decir que soy un tonto – dijo cruzando los brazos en actitud defensiva – pero eso es lo que me hizo sentir su mirada la primera vez. Y ese corte en su barbilla es completamente encantador – manifestó con aire de fascinación.

\- ¿Y dónde vivía antes de que la llevaran a Hueco Mundo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Casualmente en la misma ciudad que Ichigo, en Karakura. Tenía poco tiempo de vivir allí.

\- ¿En Karakura? – dijo Rukia sorprendida. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía viviendo allí? – preguntó cada vez más interesada

\- Parece que alrededor de un año – respondió.

\- ¿Y dónde estudiaba?

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que hacía Amane en el mundo de los vivos? – inquirió desconcertado. Cuando vio la expresión de Rukia se apresuró a responder. – ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡No te enfades! Estudiaba en la escuela a la que asiste Ichigo.

Rukia se quedó pensando tratando de recordar. Cabello blanco, enormes y hermosos ojos verdes, alta, delgada, blanca y el corte en la barbilla... solitaria, fría y distante. Súbitamente una conversación llegó a su mente.

"… _No me había fijado en ella antes, pero su rostro me resulta familiar. - ¿Familiar? - Sí, pero no puedo recordar en donde la he visto. - Probablemente en mi casa o quizá la estés confundiendo con alguien. - No lo creo. A una chica así no la confundes fácilmente, Ichigo. Sobre todo porque es una chica enigmática y especial… - Sí… demasiado especial, ¿no crees? - ¡Oye!, parece que te agrada. - ¡Eso es algo privado, Rukia!..."_

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡La amiga de Ichigo! – exclamó sorprendida. – ¡Cuando me la presentó sabía que su rostro me era familiar!

\- ¿De qué hablas, Rukia? ¿Acaso ya… la conocías? – inquirió con sorpresa.

\- ¡Si, Renji! La conocí cuando fui por primera vez al mundo humano - respondió. - Si me hubiera dado cuenta en ese entonces del parecido con el Capitán, ella jamás habría tenido que vivir la angustia que pasó en Hueco Mundo – exclamó.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que la conociste? – preguntó Renji desconcertado.

\- ¡Ichigo me la presentó! – sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo, Rukia? – preguntó azorado.

\- ¡Porque es la chica que le gustaba a Ichigo! – dijo en tono triunfal. – Amane Koizumi. ¡Era obvio cuánto se agradaban ambos! – exclamó sonriendo.

\- ¿Tú… lo sabías? ¿Ichigo te lo dijo? – preguntó confundido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no me lo dijo, tonto! Pero era evidente cuánto le agradaba. Por supuesto, Ichigo trató de disimularlo pero no logró ocultarlo… al menos no de mí – sonrió con satisfacción. - ¡Quién iba a decir que era la hija del Capitán Ukitake! – dijo Rukia emocionada. - A mi me pareció extraña desde que la conocí. Sentí que había algo diferente en ella, que no era una simple humana pero jamás tuve tiempo de pensar en ello porque fue el día que tú y Nii-sama me trajeron de regreso.

\- Vaya… quién habría pensado que el mundo resultaría ser… tan pequeño – comentó Renji pasando una de sus manos por la nuca.

\- El día que me la presentó, Ichigo actuaba de una forma algo extraña.

\- Mmm… pues la verdad es que eso no es extraño, Rukia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Conozco a Ichigo y sé que estaba actuando de forma extraña, Renji – aseveró mirándolo desconcertada.

\- Rukia, eso no es extraño. ¡Ichigo es extraño! Siempre se comporta de manera extraña y... lo extraño es cuando no se comporta de manera extraña.

\- ¡Renji! Eso pareció un trabalenguas – bromeó.

\- ¿Qué es un trabalenguas? – preguntó confundido. - Lo ves Rukia, hasta tú comenzaste a volverte extraña por haber permanecido tanto tiempo cerca de alguien extraño.

\- ¡Arrrgh, Renji, eres un tonto! – dijo haciendo mohín de disgusto.

\- ¡Cálmate Rukia, solo estoy bromeando! ¿Y por qué dices que se comportó de manera extraña, si ya de por sí es extraño?

\- El día que me la presentó, ella estaba nerviosa y trató de irse tan rápido como le fue posible. No habíamos terminado de llegar a casa de Ichigo, cuando él ya se iba nuevamente y tuve la impresión de que la vería para decirle algo importante – recordó. – ¡Debiste verlo, Renji! Estaba tan emocionado y feliz que me sorprendió. ¡Jamás lo había visto así! – exclamó sonriendo. – Debió haber sido terrible para Ichigo no volver a saber de ella – comentó con pesar.

\- Pues sí… dos semanas después de que él despertó de su inconsciencia, la madre de Amane tuvo que decir que había muerto para explicar su ausencia, pues ella ya se encontraba aquí en la Sociedad. Justo cuando Ichigo perdió sus poderes, perdió también a Amane – dijo con seriedad.

\- Esto es tan… desconcertante – murmuró Rukia –…y al mismo tiempo tan… romántico. - Me parece una de esas historias donde los enamorados tienen que sortear muchos obstáculos para intentar… estar juntos al final – dijo con aire melancólico pero al mismo tiempo con cierta emoción.

\- Yo creo que más bien es… triste ¿no lo crees? – dijo con cierto pesar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Renji? – lo miró con expresión de desconcierto.

\- Porque Amane pertenece a este mundo, Rukia y ella sigue enamorada de Ichigo; él sin sus poderes perdió la capacidad de ver espíritus y de volver a este lugar. Si como dices, el también sentía algo por Amane, jamás volverán a verse y eso en realidad me parece… demasiado triste y también… trágico – indicó pesaroso.

\- Tienes que presentármela, Renji – exigió. – No sé, tal vez hasta podríamos hacer algo para que vuelvan a encontrarse – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes que te la presentaré, aunque no podamos hacer nada – señaló Renji.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

\- Tendrá que ser en alguno de sus días de descanso, y para eso, debo convencerla antes de aceptar una invitación a comer – dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- Que la he invitado en infinidad de ocasiones y no ha aceptado ninguna.

\- Tal vez solo sea cuestión de insistir, tonto o tal vez no lo has hecho de la forma adecuada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Haré lo que pueda pero… no te prometo nada, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – aceptó con cierta desilusión. – Pero por ahora creo que debemos irnos – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la calle. Renji la siguió y poco después se encontraban caminando en dirección al cuartel de la División 13.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34. Tanabata Matsuri. La noche en que los enamorados se reúnen.**

Iniciaba el mes de julio. Habían transcurrido lentamente seis meses desde su muerte, pero Amane sentía que los días pasaban vertiginosamente. Para entonces, comenzaba a sentirse parte de ese lugar, aunque de vez en cuando echaba de menos las cosas que solía hacer en el mundo humano. Por esa razón, en una de sus visitas consiguió a través de Urahara varios blocks, lápices de dibujo y libros. Se había convertido en algo habitual para ella viajar los fines de semana por las noches para contemplar a Ichigo mientras dormía y pasar largos ratos hablándole de sus logros como shinigami, de cuánto lo extrañaba y por supuesto, de cuánto lo amaba. Continuaba también con la costumbre de subir al techo de su casa para esperar el crepúsculo, porque era el momento en el que esas mágicas tonalidades anaranjadas aparecían en el cielo y cuando era más intenso el recuerdo de él.

En unos días se celebraría el Tanabata Matsuri y al igual que en el mundo de los vivos, en el Seireitei las calles eran decoradas con enormes serpentinas imitando a las estrellas de la Vía Láctea donde vivieron Altair y Vega, las estrellas cuya leyenda dio origen a la celebración y por la noche habría fuegos artificiales. Los jardines y los árboles, al igual que los adornos hechos con ramas de bambú que se colocaban en las puertas de los edificios, eran decorados con tanzaku, papeles de colores donde se escribían deseos en forma de poemas, ya fuera de enamorados buscando halagarse, o para tener buena salud, incluso para mejorar la caligrafía, así como deseos de que no lloviera ese día, ya que era la época del baiu, para que los protagonistas de la leyenda pudieran reunirse

Amane disponía de un par de días de asueto, así que decidió que ya era tiempo de visitar a su padre. Esa tarde se dirigió al Ubandou, el cuartel de la División 13 y sabía que seguramente se encontraría con Rukia. El momento que tanto trató de evitar finalmente había llegado.

\- ¡Amane-san! – saludó alegremente Kiyone. – ¡Esta es una verdadera sorpresa! ¡El Capitán Ukitake estará feliz de verte! – exclamó con amabilidad cuando la vio llegar.

\- Espero que así sea, Kiyone – expresó un poco preocupada - ¿Crees que pueda recibirme?

\- ¡Por supuesto, Amane-san! Ven conmigo – dijo mientras se dirigía a una puerta. Llamó suavemente y esperó hasta que escuchó la voz de Ukitake indicándole que podía pasar. Deslizó la puerta y anunció la llegada de Amane. Ukitake y Rukia se encontraban comentando algunas cosas cuando entró.

\- ¡Amane! – saludó Ukitake mientras se incorporaba para ir a recibirla. Se acercó y la abrazó gentilmente mientras besaba su frente. – ¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Tuviste algún problema para encontrar este lugar? – inquirió ansioso. Resultaba tan dulce ver a Ukitake en esa faceta, que Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

\- No padre, no tuve ningún problema – lo tranquilizó.

\- ¡Ven, Amane! Te presentaré a alguien – exclamó con emoción mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía hasta donde se encontraba Rukia.

\- Rukia, ella es Amane – expresó con orgullo. Rukia se incorporó y se volvió hacia Amane con una sonrisa.

\- Es un placer Ukitake, Amane-san – dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación.

\- Por favor… no hagas eso – dijo mientras sentía que se sonrojaba. - Me sentiría honrada si me dices simplemente Amane – pidió con una sonrisa, haciendo a su vez una inclinación.

\- De acuerdo, siempre que tú me digas Rukia – indicó con gentileza.

\- Está bien… Rukia.

\- Pero estoy segura que ya antes nos habían presentado – aclaró sonriendo con cierta expectación, esperando que Amane la reconociera también.

\- Creo que sí – respondió suavemente.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Amane! Nos conocimos en el mundo humano, en la escuela preparatoria de Karakura, ¿no lo recuerdas? Nos presentó Ichigo Kurosaki – le recordó.

\- Sí, creo que nos presentó una tarde a la salida de la escuela – respondió nerviosa.

\- ¿Oh, entonces ya se conocían? – preguntó Ukitake fingiendo no saber.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Capitán! Solo que en aquél momento no logré ubicar el parecido entre ustedes – dijo Rukia sonriendo. – Pero creo que ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello, si Amane decide continuar viniendo por aquí, o si en algún momento nos ponemos de acuerdo, quizá para ir a comer o simplemente para dar un paseo por el Seireitei – añadió amablemente.

\- Por supuesto, Rukia – respondió Amane. – Creo que debo venir con más frecuencia a visitar a mi padre – dijo volviéndose hacia Ukitake para mirarlo con ternura. – Lo he tenido en el más completo abandono y eso me convierte en una hija muy ingrata – reconoció apenada.

\- Nada me haría más feliz, Amane – expresó Ukitake con una sonrisa.

\- Pero veo que por ahora estás ocupado, así que será mejor que me vaya. ¿Nos veremos más tarde? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto, Amane. Nos veremos a la hora de costumbre ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Entonces, si me lo permiten, padre, Rukia, debo retirarme – se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Hasta pronto, Amane – respondió Rukia alegremente.

El día de la celebración del Tanabata resultó sumamente divertido para Amane. Era una fiesta muy alegre, colorida y especial, y al lado de su padre tuvo oportunidad de conocer a la mayoría de los Capitanes del Gotei con excepción de Byakuya Kuchiki, quien había organizado una celebración privada en su mansión y a quien conocería poco tiempo después en circunstancias ciertamente singulares. Ukitake le presentó primero a su viejo amigo Shunsui Kyōraku quién apareció antes que nadie junto a ellos. Para cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, ya había sido presentada también con prácticamente todos los Tenientes. Poco después, Amane se despidió y se retiró explicándole a su padre que había un asunto importante que debía atender.

En Karakura mientras tanto, Keigo, Tatsuki, Ishida, Inoue, Mizuiro y Chad, en compañía de Ichigo, se dirigían a una feria cercana al río a escribir sus deseos, con la idea de ir después a la orilla para observar desde ahí los fuegos artificiales. La noche era hermosa, soplaba una fresca y suave brisa y afortunadamente no había nubes que presagiaran lluvia. En ese momento, Amane llegaba a la feria a la que poco después llegarían casualmente Ichigo y los demás.

\- Al parecer este año todos tienen demasiados deseos que esperan se cumplan – pensó Amane con una sonrisa, ya que todas las ramas de bambú que habían colocado en el lugar estaban prácticamente saturadas de multicolores papeles. Después de observar el lugar por un rato, descubrió unos solitarios árboles y se dirigió a ellos. Despacio sujetó los tanzaku con los deseos que pediría para Ichigo y antes de colocar el último, echó una mirada al poema que había escrito.

– Ojalá pudieras leerlo, Ichigo – suspiró. – Disfruta el Tanabata y sé feliz, mi amado shinigami ¿quieres? – murmuró sonriendo mientras lo sujetaba del árbol.

Justo en ese momento Ichigo y los demás llegaron a la feria. En cuanto entraron, todos corrieron a elegir sus tanzaku en las ramas de bambú dispuestas por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Vamos, apresúrense! – los apremió Tatsuki. – Si nos demoramos demasiado, nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales – advirtió.

\- Tienes razón, Tatsuki – respondió Inoue. – Será mejor apresurarnos. Hay tantas cosas que debo pedir que espero se cumplan – dijo mirando de reojo a Ichigo. – Sobre todo en esta noche, ya que una de sus promesas es que se verá realizado todo lo que los enamorados puedan desear – dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Y ya saben lo que pedirán? – preguntó Mizuiro.

\- Pues yo tengo pensado pedir que Ichigo deje de negarse a salir a dar la vuelta conmigo – dijo Keigo con su acostumbrada expresión teatral.

\- Se supone que los deseos deben mantenerse en secreto. Si los revelas, seguramente no se cumplirán – comentó Ishida, acomodando sus anteojos.

\- ¿Y tú qué tienes pensado pedir, Ichigo? – preguntó Keigo con curiosidad.

\- Ya lo dijo Ishida, Keigo. Si te lo digo, seguro estoy que se volverá del dominio público y ninguno de mis deseos se cumplirá – se rió.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Ichigo! Eso es solo una absurda superstición – replicó Keigo.

\- No lo sé, pero prefiero no correr el riesgo – respondió Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

Mientras discutían entre risas y bromas el mejor lugar para escribir, Ichigo se fijó en el lugar donde se mecían con la brisa algunos árboles de bambú. Lo mejor era asegurarse que la curiosidad de Keigo no lo llevara a fisgonear en sus deseos, así que cuando estuvo seguro de que los demás estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos, se dirigió lentamente a los árboles en donde se agitaban suavemente algunos solitarios tanzaku. El único que se percató de lo que hacía fue Ishida, quien no dejó de observarlo discretamente esperando no atraer la atención de los otros. Amane, que aún se encontraba en el lugar, se quedó paralizada. Nunca esperó encontrarlo ahí en ese preciso momento.

\- Qué extraño… parece que alguien pensó lo mismo que yo – murmuró Ichigo sonriendo, mientras colocaba sus tanzaku. El último por colocar era un poema para Amane con una pequeña flor de ciruelo adherida al papel. – Para ti, Amane, dondequiera que te encuentres – murmuró con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

 _Amada princesa…_

" _Si no es a ti, ¿a quién le podría enseñar la flor del ciruelo?  
_ _La única persona que entiende esta flor es aquélla  
_ _Que entiende al mismo tiempo su forma y su aroma." (*)_

Cuando lo colocaba alrededor del tallo, el aire arrastró uno de los que ya se encontraban prendidos al árbol. Intentó atraparlo pero la corriente lo llevó lejos de él.

\- ¡Rayos! – pensó mientras caminaba ágilmente tratando de alcanzarlo, pero por más que intentaba, el tanzaku continuaba meciéndose a merced de la brisa. – ¡Por favor, detente! – pensó desesperado cuando súbitamente el colorido papel se quedó suspendido en el aire. Ichigo se le quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, mientras observaba como descendía lentamente hasta quedar sobre unas rocas. - Pero… ¿qué rayos… está sucediendo? – dijo asombrado. - ¿Quién… quién está ahí? – preguntó volteando en todas direcciones tratando de ver algo, pero solo veía a la gente que caminaba alegre y distraídamente por el lugar, los puestos de la feria, los árboles y la noche estrellada.

Tomó rápidamente el tanzaku. Sin poder explicarse la razón, sintió una repentina curiosidad por saber lo que estaba escrito en ese papel y lanzando una rápida mirada alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo veía, lo leyó.

 _Amado Shinigami…_

" _¿Este amor es realidad o sueño?  
_ _No lo puedo saber  
_ _Cuando ambos, realidad y sueños  
_ _Existen sin verdaderamente existir." (**)_

\- ¿Pero… qué? – comenzó a decir desconcertado mientras leía el poema. – Debo estar imaginando cosas – pensó por unos instantes. Nuevamente los leyó. - ¿Para quién… será? ¿Será... para Imoyama-san? ¿Continuará siendo el shinigami en turno de Karakura? – se preguntó mientras un súbito escalofrío recorría su espalda. – No, en realidad no me imagino a alguien escribiendo un poema así para él – sonrió ante ese pensamiento. - ¿Será acaso… para otro shinigami? – dijo mientras se dirigía a los árboles de bambú para colocarlo.

Amane lo miraba emocionada, tras haber leído el poema que Ichigo dejó para ella. Después de las cosas y los momentos que ambos habían compartido, eran los únicos que podían entender su significado. Cuando Ichigo regresó hasta los árboles, no pudo evitar la curiosidad por leer los otros tanzaku.

\- ¡Ichigo! ¡No se supone que deberías hacer lo que estás haciendo! – lo reprendió Amane sonriendo, a sabiendas de que no podía escucharla.

" _¿Apareciste  
_ _Porque me dormí  
_ _Pensando en ti?  
_ _Si solo hubiera sabido que estaba soñando  
_ _Nunca habría despertado." (**)_

 _\- o -_

" _Rindiéndome a un amor  
_ _Que no conoce límite  
_ _Yo iré a ti por la noche  
_ _Por el mundo que aún no censura  
_ _A aquéllos que caminan las rutas de los sueños." (**)_

 _\- o -_

 _Orihime… Hikoboshi… por favor les pido…_

 _Que el camino de mi amado Shinigami esté siempre iluminado  
_ _Por la brillante e inagotable luz del amor y la esperanza…_

 _Que las bendiciones del bienestar, la salud y la felicidad  
_ _Se derramen siempre abundantes sobre su amada persona…_

 _Que la determinación y el valor, hacia su destino guíen sus pasos  
_ _Para dejar atrás todo lo que hoy lastima y hace daño a su alma…_

 _Y que la eterna y dulce llama del amor se encienda pronto en su gentil corazón  
_ _Para que se enamore y sea inmensamente dichoso…_

Ichigo sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y comenzó a latir tan rápidamente que pensó que se saldría de su pecho.

\- Son tan dulces…y hermosos…estos poemas y deseos... Debe ser alguien profundamente enamorada – murmuró con ternura. – Yo también sé lo que es amar a alguien sin poder estar a su lado – pensó con melancolía. - ¿Quién los habrá escrito? No había nadie cuando me acerqué a este lugar pero…no entiendo por qué pareciera que estas palabras están…dirigidas a mí – pensó suspirando confundido.

Cuando comenzaba a escribir algo en uno de los papeles, escuchó a Mizuiro, Keigo y los otros llamándolo en voz alta y sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba a él. Escribió apresurado unas líneas y colocó el papel en el árbol. Cuando hubo terminado se volvió sólo para encontrarse con Ishida. Fue el único que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Amane, quien le dirigió una mirada de súplica mientras hacía un ademán de que guardara silencio.

\- ¡Ishida! – exclamó Ichigo sorprendido. - ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? – inquirió nervioso.

\- En realidad, no mucho, Kurosaki – respondió con una sonrisa. – Nos disponíamos a partir cuando noté que no estabas junto a nosotros, así que decidí buscarte y me di cuenta que te encontrabas en este sitio. Apenas me acercaba cuando volteaste – explicó.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos entonces – dijo Ichigo con cierto alivio mientras comenzaba a alejarse de los árboles para encontrarse con los demás.

\- ¡Date prisa, Ichigo! – se escuchó la voz de Tatsuki. – Nos perderemos la mejor parte por estar buscándote – le reprochó mientras se dirigían rápidamente a la salida de la feria.

\- Lo lamento, Tatsuki. Sólo quería asegurarme que mis tanzaku estuviesen bien sujetos al árbol – se disculpó Ichigo. Cuando Ishida lo vio alejarse se volvió hacia Amane sorprendido.

\- Por favor… no se lo digas Uryuu - pidió ella en voz baja.

\- Quizá le haría bien que lo visitaras alguna vez, Amane – dijo suavemente. – Kurosaki no ha logrado ser el mismo – dijo con cierto pesar. – Creo que extraña demasiadas cosas… y también a ti – agregó mirándola.

\- Pienso que no le haría ningún bien, Uryuu – dijo con melancolía. – Debe continuar con su vida y para ello, debe dejar atrás todas las cosas y los recuerdos que lo lastiman y… tristemente yo soy uno de ellos – comentó. – Además, tengo deberes que cumplir y si hay alguien que sabe sobre el deber y lo entendería mejor que nadie, es Ichigo – añadió.

\- Yo…no sé qué decirte, Amane. Tal vez tengas razón pero…me parece todo…tan injusto – dijo con un ademán de impotencia. - ¿Has pensado que quizá podrías volver a este mundo? – inquirió. – Tal vez…con la ayuda de Urahara…volver y permanecer aquí…como lo hizo tu madre…- comentó alentándola esperanzado.

\- Lo he pensado tantas veces, Uryuu – suspiró con tristeza. – Pero no sería justo…al menos, no para Ichigo – dijo resignada.

\- Tal vez, pero… creo que volver a verte lo haría…realmente feliz. Quizá deberías meditarlo, Amane – añadió.

\- ¡Ishida! – escucharon de repente la impaciente voz de Ichigo. - ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

– Me parece que te esperan, Uryuu – lo apremió Amane.

\- Sí, creo que debo irme - agregó con una sonrisa. – Piensa en lo que te he dicho ¿quieres? – pidió. - Ha sido muy grato volver a verte, Amane y espero poder hacerlo nuevamente – agregó.

\- Para mí también lo ha sido, Uryuu. Y seguramente volveremos a vernos.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Te lo haré saber a través de Urahara-san, ¿te parece?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Me imagino que continúas viéndolo – expresó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Si, así es. Ahora soy yo el que recibe los encargos sobre hollows por parte de él – dijo Uryuu sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al lugar donde Ichigo lo esperaba con expresión de desconcierto. – Hasta pronto, Amane – dijo en voz baja.

\- Hasta pronto, Uryuu – lo despidió con un suave movimiento de su mano.

Poco después se encontraban todos en la orilla del río, disfrutando el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales. Cuando se quedó sola, Amane tomó el tanzaku en el que había escrito Ichigo y lo leyó.

"… _Todo lo que te confieso ha sido hablado  
_ _Y todo lo que digo fue dicho antes  
_ _Pero todo lo que siento es por vez primera  
_ _Y todo lo que siento, lo siento por ti…"_

"… _Sé lo que significa estar solo  
_ _Y sé lo que significa ser libre  
_ _Ahora quiero saber cómo amarte  
_ _Regresa a mí… regresa a mí…" (***)_

 _No supe decirlo antes,  
_ _Y tal vez sea demasiado tarde,  
_ _Pero no quiero callarlo más tiempo  
_ _¡Te amo y siempre te amaré, Amane!_

– ¡Ichigo! – exclamó emocionada mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. – ¡Por fin… por fin lo has dicho! ¡Aún cuando no volvamos a estar juntos, nunca será tarde para decir lo que sientes, Ichigo! – exclamó mientras las lágrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas. - ¡Quizá no seamos tan afortunados como Orihime y Hikoboshi y jamás exista un puente que nos permita reunirnos ni siquiera una vez al año, pero… yo también te amo y te amaré siempre! – susurró con regocijo. – Sin embargo, ya es tiempo de continuar con tu vida, Ichigo; es tiempo de que dejes atrás la tristeza y el dolor y que seas libre para enamorarte de alguien completamente real, que pertenezca a este mundo - reconoció con melancolía – y esta vez, el poder de Seishin no Ha'nei puede servir para ello – pensó, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la feria.

Una semana después, el día del cumpleaños de Ichigo, Amane salió a una de sus caminatas por el bosque. Ese día en particular deseaba estar a solas con todos los recuerdos que guardaba de él y meditar sobre la idea que surgió en su mente esa noche de Tanabata. Era sábado por la mañana y decidió cambiarse el shihakusho por un atuendo más cómodo, sobre el que colocó su túnica blanca y un bolso de lona con un libro, lápices y un block para dibujar.

Después de estar un largo rato en su lugar especial, decidió aventurarse y explorar un poco más lejos. Avanzó procurando mantener la orientación respecto al camino, para así evitar perderse. Continuó así durante un buen rato, hasta que divisó a lo lejos un claro. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, escuchó de repente ruidos de metales chocando entre sí y se detuvo, ocultándose detrás de un frondoso y enorme árbol. Asomó un poco la cabeza y descubrió a varios hombres vestidos con shihakusho.

\- Shinigamis – pensó. – Será mejor que no me vean. Al parecer se encontraban entrenando, pues varios de ellos luchaban entre sí, en medio de risas y bromas. Decidió que tal vez sería una buena idea volver a casa y continuar explorando otro día. Justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de regresar por donde llegó, alguien se detuvo junto a ella.

-¿Buscabas algo? – preguntó una profunda y fría voz masculina.

Sintió que la sangre se le helaba por la sorpresa. No atinó a articular una sola palabra y todo lo que pudo hacer fue levantar la mirada hacia la persona que le hablaba. Se encontró con un hombre muy alto, demasiado bien parecido y atractivo, de negro y sedoso cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, adornado con unos Kenseikaan que sujetaban secciones de su cabello. Usaba el atuendo que correspondía a los capitanes del Gotei y su Ginpakukaza-haru no usugime le hizo suponer a Amane que se trataba de alguien de la nobleza. Lo más impactante era la fría e inexpresiva mirada de esos enormes y hermosos ojos grises.

\- Lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Buscabas algo? – inquirió en el mismo tono frío y sin emoción.

\- No… en realidad no estoy buscando nada – respondió Amane tratando de recuperar la compostura. Algo en su actitud y el tono de su voz le desagradaron.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Tratándose del bosque no es difícil suponer que sólo caminaba –respondió con firmeza.

\- ¿Sólo caminabas?

\- Si, sólo caminaba cuando encontré a esos hombres. No los conozco, ni sé lo que están haciendo aquí, así que decidí que no era conveniente interrumpirlos – explicó tranquilamente. - Y ahora, si me lo permite, debo irme – respondió tratando de escabullirse.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que eres?

\- No creo que sea algo de su particular interés, así que, una vez más, si me lo permite, me voy – dijo en tono airado.

\- Desde el momento que estás aquí, observando el entrenamiento de esos hombres, tu presencia se convierte en algo de mi particular interés. Así que, preguntaré una vez más ¿quién eres?

\- Tal vez sería más apropiado que me dijera quién es usted. No acostumbro dar mi nombre a extraños y al parecer me encuentro en el bosque, no en su propiedad – dijo en tono de desafío.

\- Soy el Capitán de la División Seis del Gotei, Kuchiki Byakuya – respondió tratando de ocultar su diversión ante la bella y desafiante joven que tenía frente a él. - Si continuas rehusándote a dar tu nombre, tendré que llevarte bajo arresto – le advirtió. - Por si no lo sabes, en este lugar se realizan inspecciones para detectar comportamientos subversivos y tú te encuentras dentro de la zona de inspección. Tú actitud y falta de cooperación te ponen bajo sospecha de esos actos – explicó con aire de superioridad.

En realidad, no tenía razón alguna para detenerla pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que una mujer llamaba su atención. Era sumamente hermosa y evidentemente una mujer inteligente y refinada dada su manera de comportarse. Además, le resultaba divertida esa actitud retadora en una mujer tan frágil. Después la liberaría, pero por el momento, tendría la oportunidad de averiguar algunas cosas sobre ella. Amane se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿Actos subversivos? ¡Oh, por favor! Yo sólo salí a dar un paseo – dijo con sarcasmo. - Quiera o no tendré que darle mi nombre, pero sólo eso – pensó con fastidio. Le molestaba el hecho de tener que dárselo a una persona tan engreída y arrogante como el hombre que tenía frente a ella, pero al parecer, no tenía opción.

\- Mi nombre es Amane.

\- ¿Amane? ¿Amane qué?

\- Koizumi, Amane – respondió. – ¡Engreído! Quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas quien es mi padre – pensó irritada.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Koizumi Amane, pero tendremos que llevarte – dijo indiferente. Acto seguido, la sujetó por un brazo.

– ¡Suélteme! – exclamó zafándose bruscamente de la mano de Byakuya pero él la volvió a sujetar con más fuerza – ¡Le he dicho que me suelte! – replicó. Sin decir nada, la llevó hacia el claro, donde pidió a sus hombres que la condujeran a la prisión de la División. Amane no podía creerlo; ella bajo arresto por sospecha de actos subversivos.

– Esto será sumamente divertido – pensó Amane sonriendo para sí malévolamente.

En medio de los murmullos y las miradas del grupo de shinigamis, fue llevada al cuartel de la División 6 y conducida a una de las celdas.

\- ¿Deseas tomar algo? – preguntó con amabilidad un shinigami que iba entrando en ese momento al lugar. - ¿Amane? Pero ¿qué rayos…? ¿Qué estás haciendo en esa celda? – inquirió Renji desconcertado en cuanto la vio.

\- Lo ignoro – se encogió de hombros. – Quizá debas preguntarle al Capitán de esta División – respondió divertida.

\- Amane...pero ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo? – pregunto con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Te juro que nada, Renji! – se rió.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

\- La cara que pondrá el arrogante que me arrestó cuando sepa quien soy – dijo con expresión de inocencia.

\- Amane… no puedes hacer algo así. Sólo dile tu nombre y todo quedará arreglado – pidió en tono serio. - ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

\- Salí a dar un paseo, Renji. Sentí deseos de explorar y sólo me alejé un poco del lugar donde suelo pasar el tiempo – explicó.

\- Recuerdo haber dicho que yo interrogaría a la prisionera, Renji –se escuchó la voz fría de Byakuya que entraba en ese momento.

\- Lo lamento, Capitán. Sólo le preguntaba si quería un poco de agua – respondió mientras pensaba en lo divertido que resultaría el mal rato que Amane le haría pasar. – Sí, creo que se lo merece – pensó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo tratamos con tanta cortesía a un prisionero, Renji?

\- Bueno, en realidad no parece ser alguien que esté planeando actos subversivos, Capitán. Tal vez sólo salió a dar un paseo, como dice – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo. Ahora, por favor, déjanos solos - exigió.

\- Como ordene capitán – respondió Renji y salió de la habitación conteniendo apenas la risa. Una vez afuera, se dirigió a buscar a Ukitake al cuartel de la División 13.

\- Ahora bien, Amane – se dirigió a ella con voz autoritaria - cuéntame, ¿a qué distrito perteneces?

\- Solo le responderé que yo no le he permitido tal familiaridad conmigo. Creí que una persona de su rango se conduciría como lo exige su título – dijo ella molesta.

\- ¡Oh! Me parece bien entonces, Koizumi-san – dijo con sarcasmo. ¿Considera que ese trato es el correcto?

\- Considero que es apropiado – respondió Amane con fastidio.

\- Vaya... - sonrió divertido. Entonces ¿dónde nos quedamos, Koizumi-san? – dijo con aire pensativo. – Cierto, estaba a punto de decirme el distrito del que procede.

\- Distrito Sabitsura – respondió displicente.

\- Y ¿qué fue lo que la alejó de ese distrito, Koizumi-san?

\- Sólo deseaba dar un paseo.

\- Un paseo demasiado largo, ¿no cree? ¿No consideró por un momento que alguien como usted podría correr peligro dando un paseo sola por el bosque?

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "alguien como yo"?

Byakuya no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Por si no lo ha notado, Koizumi-san, una mujer con… sus características podría llamar fácilmente la atención de asaltantes que eventualmente rondan por el lugar.

\- ¿Pero a qué nos lleva todo esto? – preguntó ella con fastidio. - Yo no he hecho nada y exijo que me dejen salir de aquí. Esto… esto es sólo un absurdo pretexto para tenerme aquí con… no sé qué oculta intención – añadió fingiendo mortificación.

Byakuya estaba teniendo problemas para contener una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era simplemente increíble. Una bella, desafiante e inteligente mujer. No sabía quién era o de donde venía, pero definitivamente lo iba a averiguar.

\- Lamento que tenga esa impresión, Koizumi-san. Solo déjeme advertirle que de continuar negándose a responder mis preguntas, me veré en la necesidad de mantenerla en este lugar hasta que lo haga. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro... Koizumi-san? – recalcó su nombre con aire impasible.

\- Tan claro como el agua – respondió Amane con sarcasmo.

\- Creo que comenzamos a entendernos. Ahora bien, ¿qué se supone que hacía en el bosque?

\- ¡Ya se lo dije, sólo daba un paseo! – exclamó irritada.

\- ¡Y ya le he dicho que esa respuesta no me satisface! – refutó enérgicamente.

\- Pues es una lástima. No sabía que me encontraba aquí para satisfacer su curiosidad. Además, ¿cómo puede acusarme de actos subversivos si ni siquiera estoy armada? ¿Acaso piensa que voy a dirigir una "rebelión" utilizando únicamente la fuerza de mis manos? – replicó con sarcasmo. – Supuse que era más… inteligente, Capitán Kuchiki – dijo con sorna.

Byakuya permaneció impasible, observándola. Cada vez le resultaba más interesante la joven que tenía frente a él. Poseía una gran agudeza para discernir las cosas pero sobre todo para evitar decir lo que él quería escuchar. Ya se había dado cuenta que no existía una razón válida para estar ahí, así que seguramente solo se limitaría al juego de palabras.

En ese momento, alterado y casi sin aliento irrumpió en el lugar Jyuushirou Ukitake, seguido por Renji.

\- ¡Byakuya!

\- ¿Sí, Ukitake?

\- Acaban de informarme que has arrestado a una persona que he estado buscando – dijo agitado.

\- En realidad no estoy seguro que se trate de la misma persona, Ukitake. Aunque resulta inusual que hayas venido hasta aquí personalmente – dijo extrañado.

\- Bueno, tratándose de mi hija, es más que evidente la razón de estar aquí – explicó Ukitake.

\- ¿Tú... hija? – se volvió sorprendido hacia Ukitake tratando de no perder la compostura.

\- Si, Byakuya, mi hija; Amane Ukitake - aclaró. - Así que… si no tienes inconveniente, te agradeceré que la liberes en este momento – pidió cortésmente.

\- Pero… ella dijo que su apellido es Koizumi… - respondió volviéndose hacia Amane que lo miró fingiendo consternación y sonriendo ingenuamente.

\- Ese es su otro apellido – comentó Ukitake.

\- Entiendo aunque…no había forma de saberlo, Ukitake, ella nunca… lo mencionó – se defendió conteniendo la irritación que crecía dentro de él, mientras lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Amane. Renji hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse ante la expresión de Byakuya.

\- Renji, por favor encárgate de que sea liberada – ordenó secamente.

\- Por supuesto, Capitán – respondió Renji.

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa, Ukitake, aunque en parte eres responsable por no cumplir con los deberes que implica pertenecer a un clan. Debiste haber presentado a tu hija tan pronto como llegó al Seireitei. De esa forma, no habría ocurrido este malentendido – aclaró en su defensa.

\- De hecho, la mayoría tuvo oportunidad de conocerla durante el Tanabata Matsuri, Byakuya – explicó Ukitake. – Solo que los deberes de tu clan te impidieron estar presente esa noche – dijo condescendiente. – Pero no te preocupes. Sólo cumplías con tus obligaciones y ten la seguridad de que Amane lo entiende perfectamente, ¿no es así? – dijo volviéndose hacia ella.

\- ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo entiendo, padre! – se apresuró a responder con expresión inocente. - Sé que el Capitán Kuchiki sólo hacía su trabajo – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Espero que… pueda disculpar este malentendido, Amane-san – se disculpó Byakuya, sonriéndole cortésmente y controlando el impulso de saltar sobre ella y ahorcarla.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse. Estoy acostumbrada a los malentendidos y no suelo permitir que me afecten – respondió condescendiente, mientras Renji abría la reja de la celda. – Sólo espero que su curiosidad haya sido satisfecha, Capitán Kuchiki. Ahora ya conoce mi nombre y que vivo en el Seireitei – agregó con sarcasmo. – Muchas gracias, Renji – dijo con suavidad volviéndose hacia su amigo. – ¿Nos vamos, padre? – pidió mientras se acercaba a Ukitake.

\- Por supuesto, Amane – respondió con ternura. – Si nos disculpan, Byakuya, Renji, debemos retirarnos – dijo amablemente.

\- Por supuesto – contestó Byakuya conteniendo apenas su disgusto.

\- Cuídate, Amane – dijo Renji. – Y si piensas dar otro paseo por el bosque, no olvides que estaré más que dispuesto a acompañarte – ofreció con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, Renji! – exclamó con dulzura. – Eres tan gentil y considerado. Por supuesto que no lo olvidaré – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Minutos después salía del cuartel de la División 6 en compañía de Ukitake.

\- ¡Sabías quién era y no me lo dijiste…! – espetó Byakuya furioso contra Renji.

\- ¡Capitán… no me dio oportunidad para hacerlo! – se defendió Renji fingiendo desconcierto. – Intenté decirle pero me ordenó salir de la habitación, así que… ya no pude hacer nada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Está bien, Renji. Tomaré eso como una disculpa – dijo con tono de fastidio. – Ahora debo irme – anunció mientras salía de la habitación. Más tarde, en el despacho de su casa, Byakuya no dejaba de pensar en la enigmática y hermosa Amane y el embarazoso momento que le hizo pasar frente a Ukitake

\- Esa…chiquilla malcriada – dijo entrecerrando los ojos con cierta irritación pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo con una inusual sensación de excitación.

Ella no pareció estar impresionada en absoluto por su presencia pero esa actitud desafiante y la agudeza para discernir rápidamente las cosas, no habían hecho sino llamar su atención y eso representaba un reto que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto; serviría para salir de la rutina, resultaría divertido y por supuesto, nadie saldría lastimado. Sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento.

– ¿Te crees muy lista, no es así? Ya tendré oportunidad de devolverte… el favor, Amane Ukitake – pensó divertido. – Sólo tengo que buscar la forma de acercarme a ti… y te aseguro que la encontraré – dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

* * *

 **Algunas notas importantes:**

 _La leyenda que le dio origen al Tanabata trata sobre una doncella llamada Orihime, hija de Tenkou, el rey del cielo, que vivía al este de la vía láctea (Amanogawa), y siempre se encontraba tejiendo hermosos atuendos. Tenkou adoraba las ropas que tejía Orihime, por ese motivo ella se esforzaba mucho. Pero a pesar de estar contenta con su labor, se ponía triste de solo pensar que trabajando todo el tiempo, no podría conocer a nadie y menos enamorarse. Su padre, Tenkou, sintiendo lastima por ella, decidió hacer algo para que Orihime conociera a un muchacho; Hikoboshi, quien trabajaba como pastor al otro lado del río Amanogawa, así que, al igual que Orihime, no tenía tiempo para conocer a nadie. Cuando ambos se vieron por primera vez, se enamoraron a primera vista y al poco tiempo se casaron. Pero al estar tan enamorados y felices comenzaron a descuidar sus responsabilidades._

 _Orihime ya no tejía hermosos atuendos para Tenkou y Hikoboshi ya no cuidaba a su rebaño. Tenkou furioso, decidió separarlos y dejar a cada uno en lados opuestos del rio prohibiendo que volvieran a verse. Orihime llena de tristeza, suplicó a su padre que la dejara ver a su esposo. Tenkou sintiendo mucha lástima, acepto su pedido y decidió que se encontraran el séptimo día del séptimo mes. Al llegar el día, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no había forma de cruzar el río para verse. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas sintió pena por su situación y prometieron crear un puente con sus alas para que pudiera encontrarse con Hikoboshi. Y así, cada año las urracas forman un puente para ellos; pero si llegara a llover, las aves no podrían llegar y ellos tendrían que esperar al próximo año._

 _La leyenda representa a las estrellas Altair y Vega, que casi siempre coinciden con la fecha del Tanabata. A raiz de esta leyenda, durante la festividad muchas personas rezan para que esa noche no llueva, y así Orihime y Hikoboshi puedan encontrarse nuevamente._

Ginpakukaza-haru no usugime – bufanda de Byakuya, pasada de generación en generación, utilizada por los sucesores del nombre de la familia.  
Kenseikan – adorno para el cabello que simboliza la nobleza del dirigente del clan Kuchiki.  
Baiu – "lluvia de los ciruelos."  
Tanabata Matsuri: "Festival de las Estrellas."  
Tanzaku: listón de papel de color para escribir.

(*) Ume no hana o orite hito ni okurikeru / Poema escrito al cortar una flor y mandársela a alguien – Escrito por Tomonori  
(**) Poema escrito por Ono no Komachi  
(***) "Return to me". Canción interpretada por October Project.


End file.
